La relación Seddie
by AntiWritter
Summary: Sam y Freddie son novios y deben lidiar con lo que una relación implica. Secuela de "La quiero para mi" Si no la leíste no importa.
1. Disaster date

**Hola queridos y adorados lectores IT'S MY BIRTHDAY. No los hice esperar mucho ¿verdad? Empezar diciendo que esta es la secuela o segunda temporada de mi otro fic "L.Q.P.M" pero me asegurare que quien no leyó "L.Q.P.M" pueda leer este fic **

**1. SI NO LEISTE L.Q.P.M lo que necesitas saber para comprender 100% este cap es: Sam y Freddie se hicieron novios en chicago durante un viaje escolar pero ya venian "Tonteando" desde antes (Gibby y Carly también son novios), prometieron que tan pronto llegaran a Seattle le contarían a Carly y los unicos que saben son Gibby y Matt (personaje inventado... Ya hablaremos mas de el en otro cap). **

**2. Al igual que en L.Q.P.M este fic también tendrá (al menos eso procuro) mas humor fácil, absurdo y sin sentido **

**3. ¿Han leido alguna vez un fic que trate de Sam y Freddie llevando su relacion? Yo no, me parece interesante.**

**4. iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Schneider y a el lo nombro en este Cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Disaster date.<strong>

Estaban Sam y Freddie en el apartamento Shay sentados en el sofá, Sam tenía la cabeza recostada del hombro de Freddie quien tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novia, Carly había salido a hacer las compras ya que Spencer estaba con Calceto.

-¿Alguna vez imaginaste que tu y yo terminaríamos estando así?- Pregunto Sam.

-Para ser sincero si… Usualmente terminaba de imaginármelo cuando sonaba mi despertador pero claro que lo pensaba-

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, era Carly quien había vuelto con las compras, Sam y Freddie se quedaron en la misma posición pero optaron por hacerse los dormidos.

-Awww- Susurro Carly al verlos y pensó –_Se ven tan tiernos-_ Luego busco su cámara que estaba justo al lado del teléfono del apartamento y les tomo una foto para luego subir a su habitación-

-Sam, Carly ya se fue- Decía Freddie pero Sam se había quedado dormida en serio, el chico suspiro, se encogió de hombros y se acomodo para dormir junto a su novia.

Pasarían así alrededor de 2 horas, la primera en despertar seria Sam quien al abrir sus ojos vio a Carly al otro extremo del sofá y se separo de Freddie rápidamente pero con cuidado para no despertarlo. Carly le hizo una seña a su amiga que ella entendió perfectamente, era "A la cocina YA" y así lo hizo.

-¿Por qué dormían en esa posición? Y lo más raro ¿Por qué no te molestaste al despertar?- Típico interrogatorio de Carly.

-Carls… No lo sé solo veíamos una película y me quede dormida, supongo que él no quiso despertarme-

Freddie despertó y ambas chicas pudieron ver como él lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia todos lados como buscando algo, hasta que vio a las chicas en la cocina.

-Hola Carly ¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-Hace solo unas 2 horas… En fin les traigo buenas noticias- Decía la castaña muy emocionada en la última parte.

-¿Cuáles buenas noticias? ¿Trajiste jamón?-

-No Sam, no traje jamón-

-¡Entonces no son tan buenas noticias!- Dijo Sam, Carly camino hasta el sofá sentándose al lado de Freddie y la rubia la siguió sentándose al otro lado de su novio.

La castaña suspiro antes de soltar la noticia -¿Saben que esta noche es mi primera cita REAL con Gibby?- Sam y Freddie solo asentaron con la cabeza –Pues… Para evitar un poco la incomodidad me tome el atrevimiento de… Buscarles pareja… Irán con nosotros en una cita triple-

Ambos se levantaron violentamente de sus asientos mientras decían -¿QUE? ¿POR QUE?-

A Carly le sorprendió que no se miraran feo ni se golpearan como solían hacer cada vez que hablaban al mismo tiempo pero decidió obviar eso –Solo será una vez… Sam espera a que veas al chico que conseguí para ti, es guapísimo y es actor-

Sam respondió animadamente –¿En serio?-

-¡SAM!- Dijo Freddie provocando una mirada de "¿Que está pasando aquí?" por parte de Carly, el chico lo noto y continuo -… ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto?- Para desviar las sospechas de la castaña.

-Tranquilo Freddie para ti también tengo una cita… Se llama Madisen-

-¿Madisen? Tiene nombre de...-

Carly lo corta –¡FREDDIE! Aun ni la conoces, no la juzgues-

Sam volvió a tomar la palabra –Volviendo a cosas importantes: ¿Cómo se llama mi chico?-

-¡SAM!- Volvió a protestar Freddie y Sam lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba disfrutando de los celos de su novio.

-Me alegra que preguntes Sam, su nombre es Steven-

-¿Steven dices? Se oye bien-

-¿En serio lo estas considerando?- Freddie estaba comenzando a alterarse

Carly trato de convencer a su amigo –Freddie escucha… Tú no sales con nadie desde… Pues desde que saliste conmigo y…-

Freddie la corta –Fueron 2 días, a eso no se le puede denominar "Salir"-

-Como sea, el hecho es que ha pasado mucho tiempo y… Es momento de que conozcas a alguien, mira a Sam, ella está emocionada por esto-

La rubia le dio una mirada desafiante a Freddie –Oh Carls no sabes lo emocionada que estoy-

Freddie no aguanto más y salió del apartamento Shay rápidamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Freddie? Si no lo conociera diría que esta celoso pero… Eso es imposible-

-Calangas tranquilízate yo iré a ver qué le pasa al torpe y lo convenceré para que vaya ¿Está bien?-

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y Sam se dirigió a buscar a Freddie pero antes de salir le dijo a su mejor amiga -¿De verdad no compraste jamón o era solo para molestarme?-

-¡SAM!-

-Ay ya- Dicho esto salió, toco la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, el abrió casi inmediatamente.

-Hola Sam… ¿Recordaste que soy tu novio y viniste a disculparte?-

-Sabes que solo dije todo eso porque… Me gusta cuando te pones celoso- Sam sonrió tiernamente.

-Pero aun así no me gusto, tú no me viste ansioso por conocer a la tal Madisen- Sam suspiro mientras Freddie continuaba –Además ya tenemos una semana desde que regresamos de chicago ¿Cuándo demonios se lo diremos a Carly?-

-Mira Frednub… Ayudaremos a Carly hoy y mañana le diremos, te lo prometo ¿Te parece?-

Freddie rodo sus ojos pero termino rindiéndose –Bueno, está bien-

-Ahora ven acá, no te enojes con mamá-

El chico rio un poco mientras se acercaba a su novia y se daban un lindo y corto beso.

-Está bien Sam acompañaremos a Carly pero nada de besos con Steven-

-No me digas que hacer Benson-

-¡SAM!-

La rubia sonrió -Estaba bromeando- Luego no pudo aguantar la risa y en medio de una carcajada dijo –Debiste ver tu cara- Y siguió riendo

-Si si muy gracioso-

Sam volvió al apartamento de Carly mientras que Freddie se quedaría en el suyo, faltaba 1 hora para la cita, Carly baja las escaleras y encuentra a Sam tirada en el sofá mirando la tele.

-Sam… Se supone que tienes que arreglarte para la cita-

La rubia rodo sus ojos –No me arreglare, que este tipo conozca mi verdadero yo y listo-

La castaña se sentó al lado de su amiga –Escucha. De los chicos que conoces ¿Estas dispuesta a salir con alguno?- Sam no dijo nada –Exacto, por eso debes conocer a alguien más y Steven es alguien más-

-Carly… Es solo que…- intento decir Sam pero Spencer regreso de casa de Calceto.

-Hola hermanita, Sam ¿Qué raro tenerte por aquí?-

La rubia solo rodo los ojos mientras Carly le decía a su hermano –Creí que pasarías la noche en casa de Calceto-

-Y era lo que iba a hacer pero entonces recibí un mensaje de esta chica Alisson y para resumir: Vine por mi banjo- dijo mientras buscaba dicho instrumento.

-Espera- Sam no entendía –Una chica supongo que te invito a salir… ¿Para que necesitas el banjo?-

Ya en este momento Spencer tenía su banjo en las manos e iba a salir del apartamento pero antes le respondió a Sam –La verdadera pregunta no es ¿Para qué necesito es banjo? Es ¿Para qué NO necesito el banjo?- Y se fue.

-Sigo sin entender por qué…-

Carly la corta –Ni yo-

Paso otro rato mas, Carly ya estaba lista.

-Sam, te dije que te arreglaras-

Sam le respondió con un tono de satisfacción –Y yo te dije que no lo haría-

-Pues es hora de irnos… Causaras mala impresión, deberías aprender un poco de Freddie de seguro el si vendrá vestido apropiadamente-

Dicho esto Freddie entro al apartamento Shay muy desarreglado: llevaba un blue jean un poco roto en una pierna, una camisa verde vomito, un zapato blanco y uno negro.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Le dijo Sam a Carly una vez entro Freddie.

Carly se puso una mano en su frente, sus amigos se estaban comportando como unos niños pero lo que ellos no querían era precisamente causar una buena impresión.

-Freddie- Dijo indignada la castaña -¿Por qué?... Se supone que… Olvídenlo, solo vámonos. Al menos compórtense ¿sí?-

Fueron hasta un restaurante algo lujoso, Gibby ya estaba allí con Madisen y Steven quienes se sorprendieron al ver cómo iban vestidos Sam y Freddie.

Una vez sentados Gibby le susurra a Carly al oído -¿Por qué Sam y Freddie han venido así?-

-No lo sé supongo que quieren avergonzarme-

Se les acerca el mesero quien les dice –Buenas noches mi nombre es Shawn y seré su mesero esta noche ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

Sam fue la primera en contestar –Bueno Shane…-

El mesero la corto –Es Shawn-

-Si como sea yo quiero ordenar…-

Ahora fue Freddie quien corto a Sam –Sam… Ese no es modo de tratar al mesero. Discúlpala Jake-

El mesero interrumpió –Emm una vez más, mi nombre es Shawn-

Ante todo esto Carly solo pudo decir –Oh dios- con vergüenza.

Gibby decidió intervenir para acabar con todo –Todos pediremos la paella… Gracias Paul-

-Una vez más, mi nombre es Shawn- El mesero se fue dándole tiempo para platicar mientras preparaban la comida.

-¿Paella?- Pregunto la rubia.

Y Gibby respondió –Si, es un plato español que…-

Sam lo corta –De manera más sencilla Gib-

El gordito rodo los ojos –Es arroz con mariscos-

-Freddie- Le dijo Carly tratando de que comenzaran una conversación –¿Sabes que Madisen quiere ser cantante en el futuro?-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, de hecho me han dicho que tengo potencial- Hablo Madisen con tono de superioridad.

Y Sam respondió a eso –Oye lo que diga tu madre no cuenta-

Carly puso ambas manos en su frente, no podía creer lo mal que se comportaban sus amigos.

-No, mi madre no me dice eso- Se defendió Madisen –Si quieres canto un poco- Y comenzó a cantar una canción infantil.

Al terminar Freddie le dice –Wow… Te mintieron no tienes potencial- El chico y Sam rieron a carcajadas mientras el resto los miraban raro.

-Bien, Sam- Trataba Carly de desviar el tema -¿Sabías que Steven además de ser guapo…-

-Oye- Se quejo Gibby.

Carly no le hizo caso y continuo –ha estado en dos comerciales?-

Freddie chasqueo sus dedos antes de que Steven pudiera decir algo –Claro, yo te reconozco eres el chico que golpea a la chica en el comercial en contra de la violencia domestica-

Steven abrió sus ojos al máximo –Emmm… Creo que me confundes con otro-

-Cierto, lo confundes- Decía Sam –El no tiene fuerza ni para levantar una bolsa de víveres- Sam y Freddie volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Carly no paraba de respirar agitadamente, estaba alterada.

Carly se levanto –¿Nos disculpan un momento? Sam, Freddie-

El chico y la rubia siguieron a Carly hasta afuera del restaurante donde esta ultima les gritaría -¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO?-

Sam y Freddie se miraron y el chico dice -¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿En serio? ¿Se van a hacer los tontos? Se están comportando como unos idiotas allá adentro… Una cosa es que se hagan ese tipo de comentarios entre ustedes pero ellos son sus citas y lo más importante, es MI cita con Gibby-

-Está bien Carls… Trataremos de comportarnos… ¿Verdad nub?-

-Bueno en realidad…- Sam le da un codazo a Freddie quien un poco adolorido continua –Si, trataremos-

Los chicos volvieron a la mesa y se comportaron mejor hasta que llego el mesero con la comida.

-Aquí tienen su orden- Decía el mesero poniendo la paella sobre la mesa, estaba servido en una bandeja enorme, todos se sorprendieron al verla.

-Wow- Exclamaron todos y Sam dijo –Debo admitir que te luciste Esteban-

-Ya les dije que soy Shawn-

-Como sea, ya te puedes ir-

El mesero rodo los ojos ante el comentario de la rubia y se marcho.

Y de nuevo Carly quiso que Sam se interesara por Steven hablándole más sobre el –Oye Sam ¿Sabías que Steven tiene una segunda audición para protagonizar la nueva serie de Dan Schneider?-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Sam sorprendida y el chico le responde

-Sí pero es complicado, veras hay mucha compete…-

Sam lo corta –Ya cállate, me aburriste- Freddie no pudo evitar reír mientras Carly les lanzaba una mirada asesina a ambos.

Luego la castaña suspiro tratando de calmarse e intento lo mismo pero con Freddie y Madisen –Oye Freddie- El chico volteo a ver a Carly –Madisen no solo canta, también le gustaría ser actriz algún día ¿No es así Madisen?-

-Claro que sí, he ido a varias audiciones pero nunca me han llamado-

Freddie mirando a su plato agrega -Que inteligentes son-

Todos fruncieron el ceño menos Sam quien sonrió ante el comentario.

-Emmm… Discúlpenme iré al baño- Madisen se levanto y fue.

-¿Contentos?- Carly estaba obviamente molesta –Ahora no va a volver-

-Carls creo que exageras, dijo que iría al baño-

-Si, pues- La castaña termino de perder la calma –EL BAÑO NO QUEDA ALLA AFUERA-

-Creo que yo también me voy- Steven se levanto de su asiento y mientras se iba Carly diría

-Claaaaro ahora todos se van por culpa de estos… De estos… Aghhh ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Esto era importante para mí- Carly regañaba a sus amigos –Les pedí un solo favor, solo uno, les pedí que me acompañaran, les presente a buenas personas ¿Y ustedes que hacen? SE COMPORTAN COMO NIÑOS- Sam y Freddie evitaban hacer contacto visual con su amiga.

Gibby intento calmarla, después de todo el era una de las dos personas que sabían que Sam y Freddie salían –Carly no es para tan…-

Lamentablemente para el ya en ese momento Carly estaba completamente histérica -¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO? ¡Arruinaron nuestra primera cita!-

-¿Para que los invitaste de todas formas?-

-Ahhhh genial, ESTO ES GENIAL– Sarcasmo por parte de Carly –Me alegra que de alguna forma TODOS están en mi contra y que ahora TOOODO es mi culpa- Carly dijo esto y se fue del restaurante dejando allí solos a Sam y Freddie sintiéndose mal por todo lo que su amiga les había dicho y a Gibby quien les daría un concejo.

-Oigan… Creo que deben ir a pedirle perdón a Carly y… Decirle toda la verdad, ya llevan más de una semana de novios… Solo díganselo, ella entenderá después de todo son sus mejores amigos-

Freddie y Sam compartieron una mirada antes de asentar con la cabeza se levantaron de su asiento y fueron a buscar a Carly, solo quedo Gibby allí

-Aquí está la cuenta- Dijo el mesero Shawn mientras ponía la cuenta sobre la mesa, Gibby al ver la cantidad abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo en señal de sorpresa y trato de decir algo pero solo balbuceaba.

Mientras tanto Sam y Freddie salieron del restaurante y pudieron ver a Carly sentada en el piso recostada de la pared con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se acercaron a ella

-Carly- Dijo tímidamente Sam

La castaña le respondió sin abandonar su posición y con voz triste -¿No ven que quiero estar sola?-

-Oye Carly- Ahora era Freddie quien lo intentaba –Vinimos a explicarte el porqué de nuestro comportamiento y…- El chico suspiro –Supongo que también a pedirte disculpas-

Carly por primera vez miro a sus amigos, estaban uno justo al lado del otro –Espero que tengan una buena razón para su comportamiento de esta noche-

Sam miro hacia su izquierda -¿Por qué te molestas tanto? A ellos no parece importarles- Y señalo hacia donde antes veía, estaban Madisen y Steven besándose –Creo que más bien nosotros los ayudamos a ellos-

-¡Eso no mejora las cosas! Tenían que comportarse y se aparecen vestidos inapropiadamente y con una actitud de… de… Aghhh ustedes entienden-

-Escúchame Carly todo tiene una razón- Dijo Sam, miro a Freddie y volvió la mirada hacia su amiga –Es que… La paella me pone así-

-¡Sam! Digámosle la verdad-

Carly los miro con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué verdad?-

El chico suspiro –Veras Carly…- Luego volteo sus ojos y sin decir nada dijo todo ¿Cómo? Beso a Sam frente a Carly quien se sorprendió demasiado al ver eso y más al ver que la rubia le devolvía el beso a él.

-Chicos… ¡Chicos! ya, dejen de besarse, llevan un rato así-

Sam y Freddie rompieron el beso –Emm… Bueno… - Intento decir el chico –Por si no entendiste…-

Sam lo corta –Estamos saliendo… Somos novios- y se toman de las manos.

La castaña se levanto del piso se acerco a ellos quienes esperaban más gritos de "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Prometimos no guardarnos secretos" y ese tipo de cosas pero la reacción de su amiga termino sorprendiéndolos a ambos: Cuando estuvo muy cerca de ellos solo los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Emmm ¿No estás molesta?- Pregunto Freddie.

- Mis dos mejores amigos son ¡PAREJA!- Carly estaba evidentemente emocionada, rompió el abrazo -¿Por qué estaría molesta?-

Ahora fue Sam quien hablo –Porque siempre te tomas muy en serio lo de nuestra promesa y…-

Carly la corta –¿A quién le importa? ¡Son novios!-

-Ok Carly que bueno que te agrade la noticia pero… ¿Ya no te sientes mal por ellos?- Dijo Freddie señalando a Madisen y Steven que seguían besándose.

-¿Ese par de fracasados? Pfff no me interesa. Ahora vámonos, tenemos que contárselo a Spencer-

Los chicos se fueron hasta el apartamento de Carly donde le contarían a Spencer que Sam y Freddie eran novios. Cuando estaban en el pasillo a punto de entrar.

-Espera Carls ¿Spencer no está en una cita con esa chica Alisson?-

La castaña gruño al oír la pregunta de su amiga –Tienes razón… Bueno quizás mañana puedan decir…- Carly abrió la puerta de su departamento y allí estaba Spencer sentado en el sofá.

-Hola hermano-

-Hola ¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir?-

Carly miro nerviosamente de un lado a otro y luego dijo -¿Cómo sabes que tenemos que decirte algo?... Espera ¿Eres psíquico?-

-No, no soy psíquico solo te escuche decir "Quizás mañana puedan decir…" y entonces me viste-

Sam se acerco a Spencer y mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo –Freddie y yo somos novios-

Tanta naturalidad que Freddie sonrió, le gustaba el hecho de que a Sam ya no le diera pena decirlo en voz alta, Carly también sonrió aunque ya ella lo sabia le gusto escuchar la noticia de nuevo y Spencer se sorprendió mucho.

-¿En serio? Wow eso es genial, felicitaciones chicos… Supongo que ya puedo publicar en twitter que…-

Carly, Sam y Freddie gritaron a coro -¡NO!-

-Está bien no lo hare… No tienen porque tener tan mal genio-

-Aun no lo haremos público para el mundo del internet… y cuando lo hagamos será en vivo desde iCarly- Fue Freddie quien hablo sentándose al lado de su novia que al escucharlo le dio un beso corto.

Y Spencer al verlos pregunto -¿Van a hacer eso muy a menudo?-

-Si- Respondieron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo

Carly miro a su hermano y le pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Creí que saldrías con Alisson-

-Si… Solo me quería por mis habilidades con el banjo-

-¿Tus habilidades para el banjo? ¿Solo por eso?- Obviamente Carly no le creía.

Spencer suspiro -Bueno está bien… Por eso y porque dijo que no era lo suficientemente "Adulto"- Dijo "adulto" haciendo comillas con sus dedos para luego preguntar muy indignado -¿Pueden creerlo?-

-No- Respondieron Carly, Sam y Freddie con un sarcasmo disimulado.

Spencer fue a su habitación, Carly se sentó junto con Sam y Freddie quienes notaron que estaba intentando recordar algo.

Sam decidió preguntarle -¿Por qué tan pensativa Shay?-

-No lo sé… Siento que olvide algo-

Freddie y Sam se encogieron de hombros y esta ultima dice –Si lo olvidaste no debe ser tan importante-

Mientras tanto en el restaurante: El plan de la cena era que los 3 chicos (Freddie, Gibby y Steven) pagaran la cena, como Freddie y Steven se fueron y solo quedo Gibby evidentemente no pudo pagarla el solo así que estaba lavando platos para pagar por la cena.

Shawn quien fue su mesero le dice mientras deja caer más platos para que el gordito lave –Aquí tienes más platos… Grant- haciendo énfasis en "Grant" burlándose por todo los nombres que le inventaron esa noche.

-¡Mi nombre es Gibby!-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Si lo odiaste, si te dieron ganas de golpearme por lo malo que fue este cap. si te gusto, si lo amaste... Solo dímelo con un review.<strong>

** si, trato de mantener el humor de "La quiero para mi" en este fic. Un dato curioso: Los primeros 11 caps de L.Q.P.M tuvieron 48 reviews y los ultimos 11 tuvieron 87, no es que este presumiendo solo digo que me pone feliz que les haya gustado la historia en la que puse tanto esfuerzo y si algo puedo garantizar con este fic que es la continuación es eso: Esfuerzo por escribir cosas que a ustedes les gusten =) **

**Capitulo 2: Confianza y comunicación (Viernes 11-11-11)**

** Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos. Bye.**


	2. Confianza y comunicación

**Hola a todos. Sip yo de nuevo. cosas antes de comenzar:**

**1. Gracias por sus reviews, honestamente no esperaba mas de 7 para el primer capitulo :)**

**2. En todos mis fics el primer capitulo es mejor que el segundo y este no es la excepcion.**

**3. Es el primer capitulo que escribo (creo) que tiene su dedicatoria. Por este capitulo es que decidí actualizar esta historia los viernes**

**4. Desde que me registre en Fanfiction siempre tuve en mente este capitulo que incluso lo hice cuando aun no había terminado "L.Q.P.M" El cap. tiene sus pocos chistes pero creo que el final es lindo, si lo ven de manera amplia.**

**5. iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider ¿Lo entienden?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Confianza y comunicación.<strong>

Sam entraba al apartamento Shay donde estaba Carly sentada en el sofá mirando uno de sus programas favoritos: La vaquita.

-Hola Sam- Saludo la castaña a su amiga quien como siempre había entrado sin tocar la puerta

Sam solo respondió al saludo con un tono de voz desanimado -Hola-

-¿Te sucede algo? Desde que eres la novia de Freddie no te había vuelto a ver tan… Triste-

-De hecho… Si sucede algo… Y tiene que ver con el-

Sam se sentó al lado de su amiga quien apago el tv para prestarle toda su atención a su mejor amiga -Dime ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?-

-No es fácil decirlo pero… Creo que Freddie me engaña- Dijo Sam sin querer.

-¡SAM! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Freddie te quiere demasiado-

-Lo se Carls pero es que… Últimamente se ha estado comportando extraño-

-¿Cómo extraño?-

La rubia suspiro -Por ejemplo ayer teníamos una cita, iríamos a cenar y llego 20 minutos tarde y ¿Sabes que me dijo cuando pregunte por su tardanza?- Carly negó con la cabeza -Me dijo que estaba haciendo algunas cosas… COSAS ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Ok Sam creo que estas exagerando un poco-

-¿Lo estoy? Ah Carls ¿Lo estoy?- Dijo una muy alterada Sam

-Cálmate… No pierdas la cabeza-

-Y otra cosa: Hoy quedamos en vernos en los licuados y cuando llego no me saludo con un beso como siempre hace solo dijo 'Hola' solo eso-

Carly se quedo pensativa unos segundos y le hablo a Sam sinceramente -Es obvio que lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él sobre toda esta situación y pedirle que te explique todo lo que está pasando… Es tu novio, quizás está pasando algo malo en su vida y no quiere preocuparte-

Sam suspiró -Tienes razón Carls… Debo seguirlo para ver en qué pasos anda- La rubia se levanto del sofá y salió rápidamente del apartamento

Mientras Carly le gritaba -Pero eso no fue lo que…- Pero se detuvo cuando Sam cerró la puerta -A veces siento que nadie me escucha-

Y eso fue lo que hizo Sam: Espero a que Freddie saliera del Bushwell Plaza, vio que tomó un taxi y ella tomo otro, le pidió al taxista que siguiera al auto en el que iba Freddie. Después de unos 20 minutos de persecución llegaron a un lugar un poco raro para Sam que pensó

_-¿Un cementerio? Que original lugar para engañarme-_

Vio como el taxi en el que iba Freddie se detuvo y se bajo del mismo, ella también se bajo de su taxi y siguió al chico hasta que vio que él se detuvo y se sentó en frente de una de las lapidas, ella se acerco a él en silencio y afortunadamente para ella, Freddie no noto su presencia justo detrás de el y entonces comenzó a escuchar como su novio empezaba a leer una carta que había preparado con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo no?... Lamento no haber venido desde… Aquel día pero es que es muy doloroso para mi, si realmente puedes escucharme quizás te preguntes ¿Por qué vine hoy? Pues… Sentí que estaba en deuda contigo… Después de tantas cosas buenas que me diste… Me sentí como un idiota al no venir ni una vez en estos años, no creas que haya olvidado el hecho de que eres mi padre porque no lo he olvidado y nunca podría olvidarlo-

Sam en ese momento abrió los ojos al máximo y sintió un poco de tristeza por lo que estaba escuchando mientras que a Freddie se le hacía cada vez más difícil contener sus lágrimas

-Y… Supuse que quizás querías saber cómo ha… Marchado todo esto… Mi vida- Freddie trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero ya empezaba a hacerse imposible -… Pues mamá me comenzó a sobreproteger excesivamente justo después de tu… muerte, creo que tenía miedo de que terminara también a… Varios metros bajo tierra… Siempre recuerdo aquella vez que mamá llego furiosa del trabajo y yo dije algo y ella me quiso pegar… Yo corrí hasta ti y tú le dijiste "Tranquila mi amor… Es solo un niño, el no tiene la culpa de nada" y eso hizo que ella se calmara… Fue la última y única vez que intento hacer algo así, eso siempre lo recuerdo… También hace varias semanas fui a un juego de los Mariners, de tus adorados Mariners ¿Recuerdas como siempre que perdían decías "ya llegara nuestro momento hijo, ya llegara"? bueno, el asunto es que no pude evitar recordar que fuiste tú quien me enseño sobre el beisbol y quien me llevo por primera vez al estadio-

-Mama ha dejado de sobreprotegerme al extremo cosa que me alegra. Siempre me pregunté si me hubiera sobreprotegido si no hubieras muerto… Si no te hubiera dado ese infarto ¿Fue eso justo considerando que eras una persona joven?… Cada vez que recuerdo ese día no puedo evitar llorar-

Ya allí no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas y los ojos de Sam se empezaban a empañar

-Recuerdo hace… 9 años que estaba en la escuela jugando con mis amigos y mi maestra se acerco y me dijo "Tu mama está afuera… Sera mejor que vayas" y yo así lo hice solo para enterarme… De que ya no pertenecías a este mundo, también recuerdo que llore y llore y llore por semanas pero no deje que nadie me viera, solo lloraba antes de dormir o cuando estaba en el baño… Recuerdo que en tu funeral estaba allí viéndolo todo con una cara casi inexpresiva… Jugando a ser fuerte cosa que no soy… Cosa que nadie es en esa situación. Es decir, esa mañana me despedí de ti porque ibas a trabajar sin saber que nunca regresarías… sin tener la oportunidad de darte un último abrazo… Es algo que nadie nunca se imagina que pueda suceder. Tengo que admitir que esto… Hablarte aquí aunque probablemente no puedas ni escucharme, es liberador-

-Nunca he olvidado ninguno de tus consejos ni sugerencias, creo que eso me ha ayudado a ser lo que soy hoy en día y por sobre todas las cosas… Siempre te recuerdo y cuando lo hago solo puedo pensar en cómo sería todo si siguieras aquí… ¿Sabes? Estar aquí me hace pensar que la vida es muy frágil y que no importa quién seas o como seas… todos somos iguales en cierto modo, todos tenemos algo en común, todos terminamos en el mismo lugar-

Freddie seco sus lagrimas antes de continuar

-¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a cosas más alegres? ¿Te parece?... Tengo novia ahora… Su nombre es Samantha pero ella prefiere que le digan Sam, se que te habría agradado si la hubieras conocido y tu le habrías agradado también, después de todo… Así eras tú… Le caías bien a la gente, a todos… A veces desearía tener eso ¿Sabes? Pero volviendo a Sam… Ella simplemente es… Diferente, es de lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida…-

Sam comenzaba a sonreír.

-Aunque pasamos odiándonos por años, ahora nos queremos… Yo la quiero a ella y sé que ella también me quiere a mí. A pesar de que siempre se ha burlado de toda mi familia utilizando adjetivos un poco crueles, se que solo lo hace para fastidiarme… Eso le fascina y te soy honesto… A mi también me gusta eso. Sé que es algo un poco… Extraño o fuera de lo común pero así funcionamos nosotros, es algo muy nuestro… y a pesar de todo lo raro que pueda sonar yo la considero parte fundamental de mi vida, por algo es mi novia ¿cierto?-

Sam ahora estaba sonriendo ampliamente, se sentía especial.

-Y no papá, no solo lo digo porque está detrás de mi escuchando todo lo que digo… lo digo porque es lo que siento-

Sam hablo por primera vez desde que estaba allí -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Puedo ver tu sombra… Pero todo lo que dije lo dije en serio. Perdóname por… Tener que haberme escuchado llorar-

-Tranquilo- Dijo Sam, se acerco a Freddie sentándose a su lado, tomando la mano del chico y amistosamente diciendo -Hola señor Benson… Yo soy Sam, la novia de su hijo… Quiero que sepa que yo también siento lo mismo hacia su hijo y que siempre voy a estar aquí para él-

Freddie y Sam se abrazaron y el chico le susurra al oído -Gracias por el apoyo Sam- La rubia solo sonríe y se separan

-Bueno papá… Supongo que es momento de irnos, prometo venir más seguido y no solo en el aniversario de tu muerte- Ambos se levantaron de allí y Freddie antes de irse -Te quiero mucho Papá. Adiós-

Sam y Freddie comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

-¿Y por qué me seguiste?- Pregunto Freddie con algo de curiosidad mientras guardaba la carta que estaba leyéndole antes a su padre.

-Creí que me engañabas… Es que te estabas comportando muy raro-

-Yo nunca te engañaría Sam, pero… Si debí haberte contado, después de todo eres mi novia… Debemos mejorar nuestra comunicación, así que prometo hablarte más sobre este tipo de cosas y no ocultártelas-

La rubia sonrió levemente -Y… Supongo que yo debí haber confiado más en ti… No solo debemos trabajar en la comunicación… También en la confianza-

Freddie dijo a modo de broma -Somos muy maduros-

-Lo sé-

-Y ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Ah… No le pague al taxista así que le dije que esperara - Dijo la rubia como si nada y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Sam!-

-Pero te lo dije… Ya estamos mejorando nuestra comunicación-

Freddie sonrió -Adoro este tipo de cosas en ti- Y se dieron un corto beso -¿Recuerdas ayer que llegue tarde a nuestra cita?... Es que se me fue el tiempo finalizando esta carta. Perdóname-

-Está bien… Te quedo muy bien lo que escribiste-

y llegaron al taxi, Freddie se subió y Sam dijo -¡Demonios! Ya vuelvo… Se me cayó mi teléfono cuando me senté allá-

Sam se devolvió corriendo a la tumba del padre de Freddie, que se le había caído su teléfono era mentira, llego a la tumba y dijo -Hola señor ¿Me recuerda? Claro que sí, no han pasado ni 5 minutos… Bien, volví porque quería decirle que su hijo es importante para mí. Y me alegro de que usted y la loc… La señora Benson hayan creado una gran persona como lo es el, sí, yo dije eso… Freddie olvido decirlo pero mi apellido es Puckett… Adiós señor Benson y descuide… No le hare daño a Freddie… porque lo quiero-

La rubia termino de decir eso y volvió rápidamente al taxi, al llegar.

-¿Lo encontraste?- Pregunto Freddie

-Si- Respondió Sam tranquilamente y ambos regresaron al Bushwell plaza sentados en el asiento trasero del taxi mientras se tomaban de las manos.

Ambos aprendieron que debían confiar más en el otro ya que después de todo una relación no solo se construye con cariño o con amor sino también con confianza y mucha, pero mucha comunicación.

**Dedicado a mi abuela "Carmen A." hoy 11-11-11 en el cuarto aniversario de su muerte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora debo explicar algunas cosas:<strong>

**La anecdota de que la madre de Freddie quería pegarle a el realmente me paso a mi y fue mi abuela quien me defendio y de hecho fue la única vez que uno de mis padres intentaría pegarme, al igual que tambien es mía la parte de "llore cuando nadie me veia" o algo asi y la parte de que nunca he olvidado sus consejos ni sugerencias. **

**La parte del juego de los Mariners viene de "L.Q.P.M" en el capitulo 18 que precisamente se llama: Seattle Mariners.**

**Y ahora hablemos del cap. 3 ¿Quien estará? Pues el personaje secundario favorito de todos cuyo nombre le da titulo al capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3: Melanie (Viernes 11-18-11 o como decimos normalmente 18-11-11)**

**¿Por que Melanie? Pues es lo que yo llamo "La semana de Melanie" Ya que aparecerá en todos mis fics durante la próxima semana y se quedara en dos de ellos ;) **

**Con el capitulo 3 vuelvo a la comedia exagerada así que esperenlo jajaja. ¿Cuando volvera a haber un cap medianamente serio en este fic? No lo se :D**

**Dejen reviews please mientras que yo me voy ya para el cementerio a hacer lo que dice el cap. Bye.**


	3. Melanie

**Hola a todos... Otra vez. Capitulo 3 Yeah. primero que nada: Gracias por sus reviews y gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras en el capitulo anterior. Es la semana de Melanie :) **

**Antes de comenzar y si no leiste "L.Q.P.M" debes leer esto: Personajes secundarios.**

**1) Matt Ryan: Amigo de Freddie del AV club, fue productor técnico de iCarly en un cap. Al principio Carly gustaba de el pero luego se le paso. Es novio de Missy, "Conocedor" de clichés y ayudo a Gibby a conquistar a Carly. De todos los personajes inventados es el que mas protagonismo tiene aunque no llega al punto de "Protagonizar" un cap.**

**2) Jeff Francis: Ex novio de Sam, es un poco agresivo, Sam termino con el por celoso y por otras cosas, el la llamo "Pu.." ustedes entienden, gracias a eso fue a parar al hospital con múltiples fracturas y estando alli fue herido nuevamente por la misma Sam.**

**3) Adam Morgan: Estudiante estúpido con grandes habilidades para el tenis, gano un torneo de tenis jugando con la raqueta al revés, salio con Sam una vez pero ella solo quería darle celos a Freddie. **

**4) Brenda Harlow: La típica rubia tonta que ni debería ser nombrada aquí ya que solo salio una vez y solo dijo como 4 lineas.**

**5) Dave Johnson: Ex novio de Carly, aun no la ha superado, gracias a el fue que Sam conoció a Jeff. **

**6) Luke Young: Jugador de baloncesto de Ridgeway, Freddie lo golpeo una vez en "Defensa propia" y desde entonces lo odia, beso a Sam a la fuerza solo para ganar una apuesta, Freddie se vengo de el con ayuda de Dave por haber hablado explicitamente sobre el cuerpo de Sam y decir que los besos de la rubia le daban ganas de vomitar, su venganza fue hacer que se quedara en Chicago después de terminada la excursión escolar sin celular ni dinero.**

**Creo que son todos. Quizás en la primera parte del capitulo pensaran "¿Y eso lo puso con que intención?" pues tranquilos que ya lo entenderán. asi que sin nada mas que decir:**

**iCarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider, lo único mio es la historia y esos 6 personajes inventados aparte de todos los demás que se me ocurra agregar. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Melanie<strong>

Sam y Carly estaban en licuados locos conversando, Carly esperaba por Gibby y Sam por Freddie.

-Ya te dije Sam eso es imposible-

-Claro que no lo es-

-Claro que lo es, no hay manera de que alguien logre adivinar eso-

En ese instante entró Gibby y se sentó junto a Carly.

-Oye Carls- Dijo Sam -¿Por qué no me demuestras que estoy equivocada?-

Carly la miro desafiantemente –Ok… Acércate Gib- Se giro hacia su novio y lo beso -¿Y bien?-

El gordito estaba evidentemente confundido -¿y bien qué?-

-Ves Sam, te lo dije… Es imposible-

-Aghhh- Gruño la rubia quien casi inmediatamente después recibió un mensaje en su celular y dijo algo enojada –No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto su mejor amiga.

-Me tengo que ir… Cuando venga Freddie díganle que… Que surgió algo que tengo que atender ¿si?- Y se fue muy rápidamente del establecimiento.

Al día siguiente estaban Carly en su casillero y llega Sam algo… ¿Enojada?.

-Hey Sam ¿Por qué tan enojada? ¿Acaso te enteraste que alargaron el semestre 2 semanas mas?-

-¿Eso es verdad?- Dijo Sam con fastidio en su voz y luego soltó un suspiro –No, no es eso… Es que… Me acabo de enterar de una mala noticia-

Carly se preocupo -¿Te pasa algo?... ¿Le paso algo a Freddie?-

-¡NO! Lo que pasa es…-

En ese instante Sam fue cortada –Hola hermanita, hola Carly- Sip, cortada por su hermana Melanie quien se había acercado a ellas.

-Carly….- Dijo Sam y luego señalo a su hermana para decir –Ella es la mala noticia-

-¡MELANIE!- Carly estaba evidentemente emocionada, se acerco a Mel y la abrazo.

-Wow, sí que me extrañaste-

-Claro- Decía la castaña mientras que Sam intentaba ignorar todo aquello y metía cosas en su casillero –Si, te extrañe ¿Qué haces por estos lados?-

Antes de que Melanie respondiera, Sam dijo para sí misma –Y ahí viene la segunda parte de las malas noticias-

-Ahora estudiare aquí en Ridgeway junto a ustedes ¿No es genial?-

Carly respondió –Siii- Muy emocionada mientras que Sam diría lo mismo al mismo tiempo pero con un tono que daba a entender que no le gustaba la idea.

-¡Sam! Ella es tu hermana…- Intento decir Carly pero Sam la corto.

-Lamentablemente- Mientras rodaba sus azules ojos.

Melanie solo rio amistosamente ante ese comentario y dijo –Oh Sam tu siempre con tus típicos comentarios-

-¿Y por qué vas a estudiar aquí desde ahora que solo faltan 2 semanas de clases y no cuando comience el próximo semestre?- Pregunto Carly.

-Afortunadamente tengo buenas notas asi que el director Franklin no quiso que esperara y… Aquí estoy-

-Genial… Oye Mel ¿Ya sabes de Sam y Fr…-

Pero de nuevo Carly fue cortada por Sam -¿No se te hace tarde para una de tus clases hermana?-

-Ah claro… Bueno chicas nos vemos después de clases- Y desapareció por el pasillo.

-¡Estás loca! ¿Le ibas a decir sobre la relación mía con Freddie?-

-¿Aun no se lo has dicho?-

-Obvio que no se lo he dicho, sabes que ella gustaba de él y… ¿Qué tal si aun siente lo mismo?-

La castaña rodo los ojos -Lo dudo, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Debes decírselo- Sam ante esto solo hizo un gesto que le dio la razón a Carly.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de Ridgeway: Freddie y Matt salían de una clase e iban a sus casilleros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más van a mantener su relación en secreto?- Preguntaba Matt.

-No lo sé. Créeme que si por mi fuera lo anunciaría por todos lados pero no soy el único en la relación-

-… Sam toma las decisiones ¿no es así?-

Freddie rio sarcásticamente y cuando paro la risa dijo muy seriamente -… La mayoría-

Entonces se acercaron unos 4 chicos, "Chicos malos": Mike (El líder del grupo, tiende a ser ofensivo y un tanto violento), Eric (El más manipulador), Trey (Chupamedias o adulador de Mike) y Devon (Egocéntrico) todos ellos jugadores del equipo de futbol de la escuela y con un odio sin razón hacia quienes son parte del AV club.

-Miren a quienes tenemos por acá- Decía Mike mientras pasaba frente a los chicos –A Benson y a Ryan-

Entre los 4 empujaron a Freddie y a Matt quienes cayeron al suelo mientras sus agresores seguían caminando a placer mientras reían.

-Odio a esos tontos- Decía Freddie mientras se levantaba.

-¿De qué te quejas? Sam es tu novia así que basta que se lo digas para que les de su merecido-

-Por favor Matt, Sam no tiene que luchar mis batallas-

-Hablando de la reina de roma- Matt señalo hacia un extremo del pasillo, se acercaba Sam.

-Hola Fredweird- Lo saludo ella.

-¿Seguirás inventándome nombres?-

La rubia respondería con una sonrisa en su rostro –Sabes que esa es una de las cosas que no puedo dejar de hacer- luego observo a Matt y le dijo -… ¿Qué haces sentado en el suelo?-

Freddie miro a Matt como pidiéndole que no le dijera lo que había pasado y para su fortuna este lo entendió –Ah si… Dicen que el suelo de la escuela es muy cómodo en esta época del año-

Sam solo rodo sus ojos y dijo –Raro- Para luego dirigirse a Freddie –Oye, nos vemos después de clases, tengo que contarte algo-

Freddie asintió con la cabeza y miro como su novia se alejaba y luego le dice a Matt –¿En serio? ¿Lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue "El suelo de la escuela es muy cómodo en esta época del año"?-

-Soy muy malo bajo presión-

-¿En serio?- Obvio sarcasmo de parte de Freddie.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. A la salida Sam y Freddie fueron por un licuado mientras que Carly iría con Melanie a su apartamento cosa que fue un pedido de Sam.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?- Pregunto Freddie una vez que ya estaban sentados en su habitual mesa en licuados locos.

La rubia suspiro -… ¿Me compras un licuado antes?-

Freddie rodaría los ojos –Ok ya vuelvo-

El chico fue por el licuado favorito de su novia y también uno para él, regreso y retomo su asiento.

-Entonces… Dímelo-

-Está muy bueno el licuado- Dijo Sam tratando de prolongar ya que no quería darle la noticia a Freddie.

Pero él no era tonto –Sam… Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea y no te juzgare-

-Bien- Sam tomo un poco de su licuado, luego suspiro y con dijo con un poco de pena –Es que… Melanie volvió-

El chico se echo hacia atrás en su silla mientras sonreía –Por favor Sam ¿Melanie, tu alter ego?-

-¿Sigues sin creer que Melanie existe?- Sam comenzaba a alterarse –¿Sabes que? No importa, no me creas-

Dicho esto Sam abandonaría el establecimiento mientras Freddie trataba de impedirlo –Sammy no te vayas- Pero ella no lo escucho, el chico se quedo suspirando.

Pocos segundos después Sam regresaría –Odio arruinar la salida dramática pero olvide mi licuado- tomo su licuado y ahora si se marcho.

La rubia llegaría rápidamente al apartamento Shay, estaba muy molesta con Freddie porque no le había creído y no entendía como él podía pensar que Melanie no era real después de un par de años de lo que había pasado. Al entrar al apartamento pudo ver a Spencer en el sofá besándose con una chica alta, morena y con un cuerpazo.

-Hey dejen de babearse-

La chica que estaba con Spencer pregunto –Spence ¿Quién es ella?-

-Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana que por lo visto no tiene casa-

Sam aun en su enojo –Ya no fastidies con eso ¿Esta Carly?-

-Si, creo que está arriba con…-

La rubia cortó al mayor de los Shay –Si, ya se con quien esta: Con Melanie- y subió hasta la habitación de Carly.

-La mejor amiga de tu hermana es muy… Peculiar- Dijo la morena chica que estaba con Spencer.

-Lo sé… ¿Volvemos a lo nuestro?-

Sam llego a la habitación de Carly, al entrar lo primero que dijo fue –TU- señalando a Melanie –Fuera-

-Pero…- Intento protestar Melanie pero fue cortada por su hermana.

-FUERA-

Mientras Sam empujaba a Melanie hasta afuera de la habitación esta ultima decía –Ok ok, ya me voy ¿que no ves?-

Sam cerró la puerta y se acerco a Carly quien la miraba con mala cara.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-

-¿Por qué echaste a tu hermana de esa manera?-

-Emmm déjame pensar- La rubia se quedaría unos segundos en silencio para luego continuar –Porque la odio-

-Es tu hermana Sam y vivirá contigo de nuevo así que debes llevarte mejor con ella-

Sam se sentó al borde de la cama de Carly y de espaldas a esta le dice –Lo se pero… Que yo me lleve mejor con Melanie es tan posible como que un rayo caiga justo ahora en el medio de tu habitación- Espera unos segundos -¿Ves? No sucedió-

-Sam... Escucha mi consejo por primera vez en tu vida y sincérate con tu hermana ¿Quieres?-

-Aghhh esta bien…-Sam camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de Carly y antes de salir dijo - ¿"Sincerarte" significa que le diga lo que siento? Porque si es asi te digo desde ya que no será bonito-

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior y después de haber sido echada de la habitación de Carly por Sam, Melanie bajo las escaleras para encontrarse a Spencer aun besándose con la morena chica quien a notar la presencia de la rubia diría sorprendida –Spencer ¿Cómo se cambio de ropa y se aliso el cabello tan rápido?-

-Emmm… Ella es Melanie, la hermana gemela de Sam-

-Sip esa soy yo… No los molestare solo ire a la cocina por un poco de agua- Melanie se dirigió a la cocina mientras Spencer y la chica "Desconocida" se volvían a besar, Melanie tomo su botella de agua y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y en eso llego Freddie.

-Hola Spenc…- Se detuvo al notar que el mayor de los Shay estaba "Ocupado" intercambiando saliva pero sus palabras provocaran que estos se detuvieran y que Spencer dijera ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Acaso uno no puede besarse en paz aquí?-

Freddie pudo observar una cabellera rubia en la cocina y antes de ir hacia allá diría –Disculpen, pueden volver a lo que hacían-

Y así lo hicieron mientras Freddie se dirigía a la cocina y tomaba asiento en la silla más cercana a Melanie quien al verlo dijo emocionadamente –¡Freddie!- Mientras lo abrazaba.

-Emmm… Sam ¿Creí que estabas molesta conmigo?-

Melanie rio -¿Aun no me crees que no soy Sam? Soy Melanie-

-Claro- Respondió Freddie de manera sarcástica.

-Oye parece que has ido al gimnasio desde la ultima vez que estuve aca-

-No, de hecho no he ido al gimnasio-

-¿Entonces como explicas este… Cambio?-

-Emmm no lo sé ¿Genética?- Melanie rio un poco y luego Freddie continuo –Por favor Sam ya deja de fingir… Yo se que Melanie no exis…-

En ese instante Sam llego hasta allí parándose justo frente a Freddie y detrás de Melanie provocando que el chico abriera sus ojos como platos y comenzara a tartamudear, es decir, era verdad, siempre fue verdad. Sam si tenía una hermana gemela y todos estos años el era quien estaba mal.

Cuando por fin Freddie pudo decir algo coherente eso fue –¿Sam?… ¿Melanie? ¿Estoy viendo doble?-

-Freddie ¿Por qué no vas con Carly unos minutos?… Yo tengo que hablar unas cositas con mi "hermana"- Dijo Sam haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra

-Pero Sam yo…- Intento decir Freddie pero fue cortado por su novia.

-Ahora-

El chico solo rodo los ojos y subió las escaleras evitando hacer contacto visual con la pareja que se encontraba en el sofá.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?-

-No me vengas con ese tipo de tonterías y dime… ¿Por qué regresaste?-

Melanie sonrió mientras agitaba su cabeza –Ya te dije… Quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti y junto a mamá-

-Oh por favor- Sam evidentemente no le creía –Esa no, la verdadera razón-

-Emmm… Sam creo que estas tomando las cosas de mala manera-

Sam rio sarcásticamente –Yo… Tu… Tu volviste por una razón y esa es: ¡Porque quieres arruinar mi vida!-

-¡SAM! Soy tu hermana ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi?-

-Limítate a contestar ¿Quieres?-

Melanie se levanto de su asiento y le dijo molesta a su hermana -¿Sabes Sam? Eres mi hermana y te quiero pero si me vas a tratar de esta manera será mejor que me vaya de nuevo y no regrese nunca- Luego camino hasta la salida y se fue azotando muy fuertemente la puerta.

-Ok ya no puedo mas- Dijo la "Compañera" de Spencer –Me voy- Se levanto y se iba

El mayor de los Shay trataría de detenerla –Espera, espera… Te prometo que no pasara ninguna otra cosa extraña-

En ese momento entro Gibby -¿Qué hay?- Y se quito la camisa provocando que la chica ahora si se fuera.

Spencer trataría una vez mas de detenerla –No, espera Lauren no te vayas-

-¿Lauren? Mi nombre es Jessica- Y se marcho.

Spencer miro a Sam, luego a Gibby y les dijo –Todo iba bien… Arruinaron mi cita- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz de niño triste y se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras que Sam regreso a la habitación de Carly, tan pronto entro.

-¿Y Melanie?- Pregunto Carly.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa y tu- Dijo ahora señalando a Freddie –Te dije que ella si era real, aunque a veces desearía que no lo fuera-

Freddie se molesto al escuchar eso –Sam, está bien no lo sabía pero ella por más que sea es tu hermana, es tu familia…-

Sam lo corto -¿La defiendes a ella? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto todo esto?-

Freddie se acerco a ella –Porque eres mi novia… Y eso convierte a Melanie en mi cuñada… Y en parte de mi familia también- Y se fue, su plan era buscar a Melanie para hablar con ella sobre su hermana.

-¿Crees que hice todo mal Carls?-

-Sip, en parte es mi culpa… No debi haber dejado que bajaras tu sola a hablar con ella… A veces eres un poco impulsiva a la hora de decir las cosas-

Sam miro al suelo y luego suspiro -¿Crees que… Deba disculparme con ella?-

Carly se acerco a su mejor amiga y poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus hombros le dijo –No creo, se que tienes que hacerlo… No es sano que estén peleadas y no digo que lleguen a ser inseparables y que se lleven de maravilla pero al menos debes dejar de reprocharle el hecho de que siempre has vivido bajo su sombra-

Mientras tanto Freddie no tendría que ir muy lejos para encontrar a Melanie, solo tuvo que ir a licuados locos donde estaba ella triste tomándose un licuado.

-Con que aquí estas- Dijo Freddie tomando asiento.

-Si… No quiero volver a casa tan temprano… Y ahora dudo de si quiera volver alguna vez… Sabiendo que mi propia hermana siente un odio inmenso hacia mi-

-Ella no te odia Mel-

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces como explicas todo? ¿Sabias que Sam no me dice que me quiere desde que teníamos 8 años? y conociéndola nunca lo volverá a hacer-

-Es que… ¿Sabes que yo creí que tu no eras real?- Melanie asintió con la cabeza –Pero lo eres y eres lo opuesto a ella… Lo que intento decir es que quizás Sam ha tenido que soportar siempre las comparaciones contigo y eso no ayuda para nada a que ustedes tengan una buena relación-

-Es posible que tengas razón… ¿Cómo pasaste de saber que Sam te odia a conocer tanto sobre ella y defenderla tanto?-

Freddie sonrió –Siempre la conocí muy bien, ella es… Ella. Es diferente y bien sabes que puede ser un poco impulsiva a veces para discutir… Asi que no creo que te haya dicho en serio lo que sea que te haya dicho-

-Me preguntó que por que vine y cree que vine para arruinarle la vida… Y la verdadera razón es que me expulsaron de mi antiguo colegio y tuve que volver-

-¿Te expulsaron? ¿A ti?- Freddie no lo creía, después de todo sabia que Melanie era lo opuesto a Sam y eso de ser expulsada no era nada opuesto.

-Sip… Para hacer el cuento corto: Tenia mi novio, me engaño, lo descubri y eso hizo que saliera la Puckett que llevo dentro… Y lo golpee-

-¿Te expulsaron por golpear a un chico? Sam ha hecho mas que eso y no la han expulsado-

-Si pero golpear al sobrino del director…-

-Ah- Dijo Freddie para después reír –Eso es tan Puckett-

La rubia rio ante el comentario del chico quien continuaría diciéndole –Creo que tienes que ir a hablar con Sam ahora, ella quizás demuestra que no te quiere pero detrás de esa "Barrera emocional" Que tiene ella… Se que te quiere- Freddie se levanto para marcharse pero Melanie lo detuvo.

-Oye Freddie- El se dio media vuelta y se volvió a acercar a ella -¿Por qué te importa tanto que haga las paces con Sam?-

-Dos razones, primero: Porque no quiero una guerra entre ustedes y segundo… Porque eres mi cuñada-

-Si… Espera ¡¿QUE?-

-Oh… ¿Sam no te lo dijo?-

Melanie se levanto, abrazo a Freddie mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos de emoción diciendo –Por fin, por fin- llamando la atención de todos los presentes en licuados locos.

Despues de separarse Freddie le dice a Melanie –Si le dices a Sam que yo te dije sobre esto me matara asi que…-

Mel lo corta –Descuida-

Freddie suspiro y puso una cara de curiosidad asi que pregunto -¿A que te referías con "Por fin"?-

Melanie suspiro y volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba y Freddie hizo lo mismo –Te lo contare pero… Ni una palabra de esto A NADIE- Freddie asintió –El dia después de nuestro… Beso Carly, Sam y yo salimos y tan pronto mi hermana y yo llegamos a casa-

_-Fue un gran dia ¿No crees?- Dije yo tan pronto entraba a casa._

_-¿Cómo pudiste besar a Freddie?- Era la segunda vez que Sam me preguntaba eso ese dia._

_-Ya te dije que me parece adorable-_

_-_Gracias- Era Freddie interrumpiendo la historia de Melanie.

-¿Me dejas continuar?-

_En fin, después ella se encerro en su habitación y después de unos cuantos minutos la segui, entre a su habitación y la encontré acostada en su cama con una almohada sobre su rostro._

_-Sammy ¿Te pasa algo?-_

_Ella quito su almohada de su cara –No lo sé, me siento… Extraña. No sé como describir lo que siento-_

_-Yo si- Sam me miro con una cara de expectativa –Te gusta Freddie-_

_-¡Por favor! Deja de decir tonterías-_

_-Es la verdad… Estuviste en otro planeta durante toda la tarde y ahora te encierras en tu habitación y admites tener sentímientos que no sabes describir, aparte de que me has preguntado varias veces que porque bese a Freddie… El te gusta-_

_-¡QUE NO!-_

_-Di lo que quieras pero yo sé que es así- Dije eso y me marche de su habitación._

-Wow ¿Y saliste ilesa?-

-Emmm… No realmente. Me ataco con una almohada pero el punto es que yo sabía que comenzabas a gustarle y a mi también me gustabas pero cuando paso el tiempo descubrí que solo había sido cuestión del momento-

Freddie ahora sabia que Sam gustaba de él desde hace mucho tiempo aunque quizás nunca lo admitió a nadie ni siquiera a ella misma.

-¿Freddie? ¿Sigues ahí?- No consiguió respuesta –Bueno… Me voy a casa. Adiós- Melanie se fue dejando a Freddie allí aun sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

Melanie llego a su casa, Sam no estaba allí y tampoco su madre así que decidió darse un baño para relajarse cosa que consiguió, tan pronto se vistió después de bañarse escucho que alguien había entrado a la casa, fue inmediatamente a ver de quien se trataba y era ella, su hermana.

Lo primero que dijo fue -Sam… Tenemos que hablar- de manera muy seria.

-Lo se-

Ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra en el sofá.

-Sam… Lo siento. Sé que no es fácil para ti ser comparada injustamente conmigo por los demás pero aunque no es mi culpa tú piensas que es así… Por eso te pido perdón- Sam solo se mantenía en silencio –La verdadera razón por la que volví no es para arruinarte la vida como tú piensas… Yo nunca te haría algo así, la verdadera razón de mi regreso es… Porque me expulsaron de mi otra escuela y…-

Sam la corto -¿Te expulsaron? ¿Por qué?- Ella no lo podía creer.

-El sobrino del director era mi novio, me engaño y lo golpee… Fue una mala idea-

-Eso de hecho me hace sentir orgullosa de ti- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro la cual su hermana notaria y también sonreiría.

-Y…- Mel suspiro –Quizás no debería decir esto pero lo hare: No estoy aquí para robarte a Freddie- Sam abrió los ojos como platos –Se que es probable que por tu mente haya pasado eso pero no es así, me alegra que estén juntos… Siempre pensé que hacían una linda pareja-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-El me lo dijo-

Sam diría apretando los dientes -Ese tonto me las pagara-

-No, no tienes que hacerle nada malo por eso… El hablo conmigo y me hizo ver cómo te sentías, este chico te conoce… Y se nota que te ama… Un chico que se preocupe tanto por ti y por tu familia al punto de al menos intentar arreglar sus problemas no se encuentra en cualquier parte-

Sam miro a su hermana a los ojos –Gracias Mel… Supongo que también te debo una disculpa por creer que querías arruinar mi vida… No te acostumbres a mis disculpas- Esto último lo dijo firmemente provocando una corta risa por parte de Melanie –Y tampoco te acostumbres a esto- Le dio un abrazo a su hermana quien no dudo en corresponder el abrazo y antes de separarse de Melanie le dijo un casi inaudible –Te quiero- Melanie si lo escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que como le había dicho a Freddie: Sam no me dice que me quiere desde que teníamos 8 años -... Un poco- Agrego Sam, cosa que no borraría la sonrisa del rostro de Mel ya que conocía a su hermana y sabia que dijo esa ultima parte para no sonar tan vulnerable.

–Yo también te quiero- Respondió ella antes de romper el abrazo.

-No digo que seamos inseparables y mejores amigas pero al menos que podamos llevarnos medianamente bien-

-Claro… Como un gesto de mi parte ¿Qué parece si vamos a comer jamón?-

-Sabes que mama no puede negarse al jamón-

Ambas sonrieron y fueron a cenar.

Al siguiente dia estaba Freddie en la escuela guardando unas cosas en su casillero y observa que a su izquierda se acercan Sam y Carly luego voltea a su derecha y se acerca el grupo de "Chicos malos" Que lo habían estado molestando los últimos días. Para su suerte primero llegaron Sam y Carly hasta donde estaba el.

-Le dijiste a Melanie- Dijo Sam muy seriamente.

Freddie veía como el grupo de Mike y compañía se seguían acercando y le contesto a Sam –Emm… Si pero…-

Sam corto a Freddie besándolo allí mismo, en la escuela. Por primera vez se besaban en el colegio, Sam era la que no quería que toda la escuela se enterara tan pronto pero en ese momento no le importo eso, el grupo de Mike se quedo perplejo ante lo que veian.

-Supongo que ahora no podemos molestar a Benson- Dijo Devon: Parte del grupo de Mike.

Los otros tres (Trey, Mike y Eric) respondieron al unisonó –Aja- Se dieron media vuelta y mientras se perdían por el pasillo Mike agrego –Pero si podemos molestar a Ryan. ¡Vayamos por el!-

Todos miraban sorprendidos el beso hasta que finalmente después de 16 segundos se separaron.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Freddie-

-No hay de que y discúlpame por no haberte creido que si tenias una hermana gemela- Respondió Freddie quien luego se saboreo un poco y dijo -¿Comiste costillas?-

Sam miro a Carly triunfadoramente y con un tono de voz igual le dijo -¿Ves Carls? Te dije que si era posible adivinar lo que había comido alguien mediante un beso- luego abrazo a Freddie.

Carly se marcho diciendo por bajo –No puedo creer que sea posible-

Mientras la pareja seguía en su abrazo llego Melanie, abrió uno de los casilleros, precisamente estaba casi junto al de Freddie, solo había un casillero de por medio.

-Hola chicos-

-Mel… ¿Ese es tu casillero?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Obvio ¿Si no fuera mío para que lo abriría?- Freddie miro a Sam y ambos rieron un poco –En fin si, es mío, me lo asignaron esta mañana. El director Franklin me dijo que pertenecía a alguien que no ha vuelto a aparecer por esta escuela llamado… Jeff Francis o algo así-

-Emmm Mel… Queda prohibido volver a mencionar ese nombre ¿Te quedo claro?- Decía Sam con un tono de voz un poco agresivo.

-¿Por qué no puedo…- Intento preguntar Melanie pero fue cortada por su hermana.

-¿Te quedo claro?- Con un tono de voz ahora totalmente agresivo.

-Ok ok… Dijiste que intentarías que nos lleváramos mejor-

Sam suspiro –Un paso a la vez Mel, un paso a la vez-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo, a mi me gusto. <strong>

**Si, lo que Carly decía que era imposible al comienzo del capitulo era eso: Adivinar lo que alguien había comido por medio de un beso.**

**Hablemos del capitulo 4 ¿quieren?: ¿Han notado que los 3 primeros caps. tienen que ver mucho con la relacion entre Sam y Freddie? que va desde decirle a Carly que son novios, apoyo en momentos difíciles y la cuñada de Freddie. Pues con el capitulo 4 "vuelvo a mis raíces" como quien dice ¿Por que? Porque sera la primera aventura que pasaran los chicos, si bien no es un capitulo TAN loco porque la idea es "Normal" Si se quiere, es decir, el capitulo gira en torno a: Pizza.**

**Capitulo 4: Timelines (Viernes 25-11-11 o según los gringos 11-25-11)**

**Sera un capitulo que si no lees la nota de autor al comienzo es probable que no lo entiendas**

**Ya tengo 2 capítulos terminados: El capitulo 10 y el 11. dirán "¿Por que tiene hechos los caps 10 y 11 y no el 4 ni el 5, etc?" El 10 es una "Adaptación" a un capitulo que escribí para mi historia personal que nombro en mi perfil y el 11 es sobre... algo que no les dire pero si puedo adelantar que se llamara "Run to me".**

**Como siempre: dejen sus reviews please con lo que opinan de este cap, de como se imaginan el próximo capitulo, sobre la curiosidad de los caps 10 y 11 que si todo sigue segun la planificación de 1 cap por semana serán los 2 primeros capitulos del 2012 o lo que quieran.**

**Mañana actualizo ¡Aun existo!. Bye.**


	4. Timelines

**Hello. Hola para los que no saben nada de ingles. Capitulo 4, el que gira alrededor de Pizza, dados y té. Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews. Ahora mi ya acostumbrada nota de autor inicial sin sentido:**

**1. En el capitulo pasado (Melanie) hice una broma que paso desapercibida en la cual Melanie le preguntaba a Freddie si había ido al gimnasio debido al cambio desde la ultima vez que lo había visto y el respondió que no, que nunca había pisado un gimnasio y que todo era quizás por la genética. Lo puse como una broma ya que en la mayoría de los fics dicen que Freddie esta mas guapo porque ha ido al gimnasio y yo quise cambiar eso un poco, aunque no tengo nada en contra de esa idea.**

**2. Inspiración para el capitulo: Es el segundo capitulo (el 12 de L.Q.P.M y este) que mi inspiración viene de una serie que tiene episodios rarisimos, como mi fic. Estoy hablando de Community (Episodio: Remedial chaos theory) que aunque este cerca de ser injustamente cancelada, tiene caps. con temáticas interesantes y divertidas.**

**3. Este fic es muy variado ¿No creen? dirán "Pero no ha tenido tramas tan alocadas como los últimos caps de L.Q.P.M" pero si se dan cuenta el primer cap es "Romance y humor", el segundo puede entrar en "Hurt/Comfort", el tercero en "Family" y este puede estar fácilmente en "Friendship y Sci-fi" y pronto viene uno de "Mystery".**

**4. Hace varios días leía el segundo capitulo de "My life with you" De PurplehAM138 llamado "Anniversary" (Por cierto léanlo, es muy lindo) y recordé que en esta historia el aniversario de un mes de Sam y Freddie es el próximo viernes, quizás haga pequeñas referencias a eso pero el capitulo en si tendrá otra temática. **

**5. iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Schneider... Pero si el me quiere dejar iCarly a mi, yo no protesto.**

* * *

><p><strong>ATENCIÓN<strong>**. Para la perfecta comprensión del capitulo debes saber: cada vez que haya una linea, eso indica "Otra posibilidad".**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Timelines.<strong>

Llegaban Sam y Melanie al apartamento Shay donde se reunirían ellas dos con Carly, Gibby, Matt y Freddie para ver una película. Sam entra sin tocar y Melanie al ver eso le dice.

-¡Sam! ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?-

Sam solo le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermana y va a sentarse en el sofá como si nada, ya estaban allí Matt y Gibby aparte de la anfitriona Carly.

Melanie toca la puerta y Carly va a abrir.

-Ok Sam, eso fue totalmente innecesario- Protesto Mel.

-Como sea… ¿Oigan y Freddie?-

-A alguien le hace falta su noviecito- Dijo Matt con un tono burlón.

Sam solo le dio un fuerte golpe en un brazo.

-¡Auch! Discúlpame por señalar los hechos-

-No te habría golpeado si no dijeras tantas babosadas- Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

Carly después de reírse por lo que veía le respondió a su mejor amiga –Freddie ya viene, tuvo que ir a su apartamento por un momento-

Sam haria otra pregunta -¿Y Spencer?-

Lo cual la castaña respondió después de un suspiro -Esta pescando con Calceto-

-¿De noche?-

-Si, dice que eso lo ayuda a relajarse o algo asi-

Gibby pregunta –Y ¿Qué película veremos?-

A lo que Sam dice con emoción -¿De terror?-

-¡No!- Respondió Carly –Veremos una romántica-

-Carls… Creo que voy a vomitar-

Todos allí rieron un poco y en eso entra Freddie quien ya había estado allí pero tuvo que ir a su apartamento.

-Ya volví… Hola Mel-

Melanie lo saludo con la mano mientras Freddie sigue su camino hacia su novia.

-Hola dulzura-

-Hola mi nerd-

Sam y Freddie se dan un beso provocando que Matt dijera muy decididamente –Ya paren, los besos quedan prohibidos hoy-

A lo que todas las parejas (Sam y Freddie, Carly y Gibby) Protestaran diciendo al mismo tiempo -¿POR QUE?-

-Porque Mel y yo nos sentiremos un tanto incómodos ¿No creen?-

-Matt tiene razón- Sam fue quien hablo provocando que los demás la miraran extraño y ella completo su frase –Pero a nadie le importa lo que digas- y volvió a besar a Freddie solo para demostrar su punto.

Matt rodo sus ojos ante el comentario de Sam quien luego preguntaría –Oye Carls ¿Y la comida?-

-Ya ordenamos las pizzas y…- La castaña mira su reloj antes de continuar –Ya deben estar por llegar, mientras tanto…- tomo la película de la mesa de centro y se las enseño a todos.

A Sam obviamente no le gustaba la idea de que verían una película romántica y menos cuando vio el titulo de dicha película -¿Tormenta de romance? Que cursilería más grande-

Freddie rio y opto por cambiar de tema –Carly pero… Pensé que el televisor se había dañado-

-Así era pero Spencer lo arreglo y…- En ese instante Carly prende la tv que casi inmediatamente se prende en llamas.

Matt y Melanie se pusieron un poco nerviosos, Sam y Freddie ni se inmutaron ya que se esperaban que eso pasara tan pronto Carly dijo "Spencer lo arreglo" y Carly corrió hasta la cocina, tomo el extintor y apago el fuego.

-No deberías dejar que Spencer toque los artefactos eléctricos- Expreso Melanie logrando ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de Carly –Ay ya-

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Pregunto Matt –Freddie ¿Podemos verla en tu apartamento?-

El chico negó con la cabeza –Mamá está allí y dudo poder ver toda la película sin por lo menos abrazar a Sam y…-

Freddie fue cortado por un fuerte y sonoro –Awww- Por parte de todos menos Sam quien si se sonrojo un poco y volteo hacia otro lado para evitar que alguien lo notara.

-¿Me dejan terminar?... Y mamá aun no sabe de nosotros y…-

Ahora fue cortado por su novia quien rodando los ojos le dice –Ni que se entere-

Freddie rodo sus ojos y dijo entre dientes –Olvídenlo-

Carly fue a su habitación y regreso rápidamente –Aquí traigo algo que podemos hacer para pasar el rato- Dijo enseñándoles a sus amigos un juego de mesa y un dado con el que jugarían.

Sam diría -Ya que-

Apartaron la mesa de centro y formaron un circulo: Carly a su lado de izquierda a derecha: Gibby, Freddie, Sam, Melanie y finalmente Matt. Terminaron de juntarse y cuando iban a comenzar a jugar sonó el intercomunicador, Carly se acerco.

-¿Qué pasa Lewbert?-

-Llegaron las pizzas que ordenaron- Dijo el portero en su habitual tono.

-¿y por qué no le dices que suba?- Pregunto la castaña consiguiendo que el portero del Bushwell plaza comenzara a decir incoherencias –Ok, ya vamos a buscarlas-

Carly regreso y se sentó formando de nuevo el círculo.

-Carls… Anda por las pizzas-

-Hagamos esto emocionante- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

El gordito muy confundido preguntaría -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el numero 3.

-Sam. Vas tú-

-Claro…- Dijo Sam para luego voltear hacia Freddie y decirle -Anda Freddie-

-¿Qué?- Se quejo el chico –Salió el 3, a ti te toca-

-Sí, me toca pero tú eres mi novio así que…-

Freddie rodo sus ojos –Seamos justos: Tú aceptaste este tonto juego, tú ganaste así que tú vas por las pizzas-

La rubia le dio una mirada asesina mientras decía enseñando los dientes –Bien- Se levanto de su asiento y antes de salir le dijo a su novio –Esto no ha terminado aquí, ya hablaremos cuando regrese-

Todos voltearon a ver a Freddie y Gibby dijo –Wow eso fue tan… Sexy-

Ahora todos voltearon a ver a Gibby -¿QUE?- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Freddie y Carly.

-¿Qué de qué?- Pregunto Gibby –Solo dije que esa salida un tanto dramática fue sexy- Encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Matt evitaría ser parte de la discusión –Bien… Creo que iré a la cocina por un poco de té-

-Te acompaño- Dijo Melanie levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Matt a la cocina.

Mientras continuaba la discusión entre Carly y Freddie contra Gibby.

-Yo soy tu novia Gib… ¿Cómo dices algo así en mi cara?- Decía la castaña un poco molesta.

-Ustedes no me entienden- Se defendía el gordito –No dije que me gusta Sam solo dije que me pareció muy buena su salida-

Mientras la discusión seguía, Melanie y Matt estaban tomando té en la cocina.

-¿Qué crees que quiso decir Gibby con "Eso fue tan sexy"?- Pregunto Mel.

-No lo sé quizás se equivoco de termino-

-¿Tú crees que eso fue sexy?-

Matt rio un poco -¿Por qué creería algo así? A mí no me gusta Sam-

-¿Entonces si crees que a Gibby le gusta Sam?-

Matt solo balbuceaba, es decir, lo que Melanie entendió de sus palabras tenia tanto sentido aunque no fue eso lo que él quiso decir –No, eso va contra la naturaleza, no es posible además Gibby está con Carly y me consta que la quiere-

Dicho esto Melanie y Matt escucharon que Carly grito -¿SABES QUE? TERMINAMOS- para luego subir a su habitación quedando todos en silencio cuando entro Sam.

-Ya volví- Dijo Sam recién entrando mientras comía un pedazo de pizza –Malas noticias para ustedes… Se acabaron las pizzas-

Matt miro a Melanie para decirle –Apuesto a que nada de esto paso en las otras líneas de tiempo-

Melanie lo miro feo mientras le respondía muy segura –No existen otras líneas de tiempo-

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el numero 6

-6… Eso significa que voy yo misma- Dijo Carly con desgano mientras se levantaba y se iba a buscar las pizzas.

Una vez que Carly salió la habitación se quedo en silencio hasta que Matt dijo –Emm… Creo que ire por un poco de té a la cocina- Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia allá.

-Te acompaño- Dijo Mel unos segundos después dejando en la sala a Gibby, Sam y Freddie. Este último le diría a su novia.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-

-Claro- Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros y ambos salieron al pasillo a hablar -¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-¿Por qué dijiste que no quieres que mi madre se entere de lo nuestro? Algún día tiene que saberlo-

-¿Vas a comenzar con ese tema? Freddie, tu mamá es una loca a la que no le caigo bien… Si se entera enloquecerá aun más… Si es que eso es posible-

Mientras Sam y Freddie comenzaban una discusión en el pasillo, Gibby estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sin sentido y Matt y Melanie en la cocina.

-¿Puedes creer lo del televisor?- Pregunto Matt aun un poco impactado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Nop… Pero quizás fue lo mejor, así nos salvamos de soportar los besos y abrazos entre ellos-

-Oh por favor Mel, no hubiera sido tan malo- Dijo el chico mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien hizo todo el escándalo por eso en primer lugar!-

-Estaba aquí, se lo que paso- Ambos se dieron la espalda cruzados de brazos.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo con Sam y Freddie.

-Ok Sam entonces dices que no quieres que mi madre se entere NUNCA que salimos… Eso no está bien- Freddie estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Más o menos… Si- Decía Sam muy tranquilamente.

De vuelta a la cocina.

-Melanie… ¿Acaso no me hablaras por esa tontería?- La rubia no respondió –La verdadera razón por la que dije que no hubiera sido tan malo fue porque… Yo te hubiera abrazado-

Melanie volteo a verlo -¿En serio?- El chico asintió y se quedaron viendo a los ojos los cuales fueron cerrando lentamente a medida que se acercaban y luego comenzaban a besarse.

De vuelta al pasillo.

Una Sam muy alterada decía –No me juzgues Freddie, tengo mis razones por las cuales no quiero que esa loca que tienes como madre se entere-

-Ah si ¿Y cuáles son?-

La rubia lo dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto y casi gritándolo –¡Porque tengo miedo ¿está bien?- Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que Freddie después de varios segundos mirando como Sam evitaba hacer contacto visual con él, rompió el silencio con un tono muy comprensivo y poniéndose muy cerca de su novia -¿A que le tienes miedo?-

Sam suspiro –No le caigo bien a tu madre… Y me da miedo que intente separarnos… Y que lo logre- Dijo mirando al suelo en la última parte.

El chico puso una mano en el mentón de la rubia levantándole la cabeza –No tienes de que preocuparte Sammy… Ni ella ni nadie lograra separarnos- Y luego la beso.

Mientras los chicos se besaban la señora Benson salía de su apartamento vestida elegantemente y lo primero que vio fue a su hijo besándose con Sam, se desmayo cayendo hacia atrás.

Freddie al oír el golpe rompió el beso y vio a su madre en el suelo -¡Mamá!- Dijo el chico muy preocupado.

En ese momento Carly regresaba con las pizzas y al ver lo que pasaba dijo con sarcasmo –Perfecto… Me voy por 5 minutos y ustedes matan a la señora Benson-

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el número 5

-Matt tu vas por las pizzas-

-Wiii- Respondió el aludido sin emoción antes de salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto Matt dejo el apartamento Melanie lanzo un suspiro el cual nadie noto.

-Oye Sam… ¿Podemos hablar a solas? – Pregunto Freddie.

-Claro- Respondió Sam y ambos fueron al pasillo a hablar.

Mientras que Melanie comenzaba a soportar las demostraciones de afecto entre Carly y Gibby.

En el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no quieres que mi madre se entere?-

-¿Te las enumero? 1: porque no quiero y 2: Porque es una loca maniática ¿No te parece suficiente?-

-¡Sam! Estas hablando de mi madre… Estas hablando de tu…-

Sam lo corta –No lo digas- Advirtió muy seriamente.

Al mismo tiempo dentro del apartamento Shay.

-¿Ustedes no oyen los gritos?- Pregunto Melanie a la pareja formada por Gibby y Carly pero estos estaban muy ocupados besándose que no la escucharon, la rubia rodo sus ojos y dijo –Olvídenlo yo iré a ver qué pasa- De nuevo no fue escuchada

-Suegra- Termino de decir Freddie lo que Sam le advirtió que no dijera.

-Te lo advertí Benson- La rubia dirigió un fuerte golpe a la cara de Freddie pero este gracias quizás a sus buenos reflejos se agacho a tiempo y el golpe fue a parar a la cara de Melanie quien recién abría la puerta del apartamento Shay.

-¡AUCH! ¡MALDICION!- Decía Melanie con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

En ese instante la señora Benson salió de su apartamento vestida elegantemente y vio lo que pasaba -¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto un poco preocupada al ver las obvias muestras de dolor de Melanie.

-Sam me golpeo-

-Oh pobrecita- Decía la señora Benson cuando Melanie se quito las manos de su rostro dejando ver el daño: Le sangraba mucho la nariz –Ven acá, por suerte todavía conservo el botiquín de primeros auxilios-

Mel entro al apartamento de Freddie con la señora Benson y en el pasillo quedaron Sam y el mismo Freddie.

-Vaya eso fue… Raro- Fue lo primero que dijo el chico.

Sam con mucho sentimiento le dijo a su novio -Yo no quería golpearla… Y tampoco quería golpearte a ti… Solo quería que te callaras y no reaccione correctamente-

-Aww… Ven aquí- Sam se acerco a él y se besaron.

En medio del beso llega Matt con las pizzas y lo primero que dice cuando va a entrar al apartamento Shay es -¿Por qué hay gotas de sangre en el suelo?-

Los chicos no le prestaron atención pero cuando iban a entrar, la señora Benson volvió a aparecer –Freddie, hijo ¿Es verdad?-

-¿Qué es verdad mamá?-

-¿Es verdad que sales con esta… Con esta…- intentaba decir pero Sam la corto.

-Melanie se lo dijo ¿No es así?- La mama de Freddie asintió con la cabeza y Sam salió corriendo al apartamento del frente a buscar a Melanie mientras gritaba –ME LAS VAS A PAGAR, ERES UNA TRAICIONERA-

Y solo se escuchaba a Melanie decir –No Sam, no. Basta por favor NOOOOOOO-

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el número 2.

-Freddie, tu vas por las pizzas-

-Que emoción- Respondió el chico sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Sin razón aparente Carly y Gibby comenzaron a besarse.

-Emmm… Deténganse- Demando Sam pero no fue escuchada provocando que soltara un gruñido.

Matt diría –Aghhh no puedo con esto… Iré por té a la cocina- Se levanto y comenzó su camino hacia donde dijo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala que Melanie no soporto –Matt, espérame- y lo acompañó.

Una vez que Mel llego a la cocina –No entiendo porque cuando se besan no escuchan a nadie-

-Están enamorados Mel… Es normal que eso pase-

La chica se encogió de hombros –Umm… Yo tuve mi novio y nunca me sentí así…-

Matt suspiro –Debe ser que no era la persona correcta-

En eso Sam llego a la cocina ya que no pudo soportar más las grandes muestras de aprecio entre Carly y Gibby, le arrebato el vaso con té de la mano al chico y se lo tomo.

-Eso no fue para nada educado- Protesto el.

-Si pues, no me importa-

-Oye hermana… ¿Cuándo besas a Freddie también te… Olvidas del mundo como ellos?- Dijo Melanie señalando al final a la pareja que seguía besándose en la sala.

-Melanie ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?-

-Solo decía que…- Suspiro antes de continuar -… Es solo que debe ser lindo sentirse así-

-Eso fue… Muy cursi Mel… Ahora si me disculpan no quiero seguir hablando con ustedes- Sam salió del apartamento, dio unos pasos por el pasillo cuando venia regresando Freddie con las pizzas.

-Sam ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-

La rubia solo lo beso tiernamente, Freddie no se lo esperaba por lo que tardo solo un poco en responderle, estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que se separaron.

-Wow… ¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Es solo que… Quería olvidarme del mundo por un rato- Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces salió la madre de Freddie de su departamento vestida elegantemente –Hijo voy a salir a la boda de una amiga, no me esperes- le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se fue.

-Oye Freddie… Tengo una idea- Dijo Sam con un poco de picardía en su voz -¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu apartamento, acabamos con las pizzas mientras vemos una película?-

El chico sonrió ampliamente –Me parece una idea genial… ¿Película de terror?-

Sam asintió y luego dijo –Tu sí que me conoces- Luego se dieron un beso muy corto e ingresaron al departamento de Freddie.

Pasaron varios minutos y en el apartamento Shay: Carly y Gibby se dejaron de besar.

-Finalmente- Dijeron Melanie y Matt al mismo tiempo, ya habían preparado decir eso cuando se terminara el beso.

La castaña sonrió antes de preguntar –Oigan… ¿Y las pizzas?... ¿Y Sam?... ¿Y Freddie?-

Nadie respondió hasta que Matt dijo –Apuesto a que ellos no se robaron las pizzas en las otras líneas del tiempo- Ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de todos los ahí presentes.

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el número 4.

-Melanie, tu vas por las pizzas-

La chica se levanto sin protestar y cuando iba a salir Freddie le dice a Sam –¿Podemos hablar a…- En ese momento Melanie dejo el apartamento Shay y Freddie detuvo la pregunta hacia su novia al notar el suspiro de Matt una vez Mel había salido –Emm… Mejor hablamos luego-

Sam solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y Freddie le dice a Matt –Oye quiero que veas algo… Ven- Ambos salieron al pasillo y una vez afuera.

-¿Qué es lo que me quie…-

Freddie lo corto –A mi no me engañas… Te gusta Melanie- En un tono burlón la última parte.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Te capture suspirando por ella-

Matt respondería a eso con un tono para nada convincente algunos segundos después -…No me gusta-

-No me malinterpretes, me parece bien que te guste Melanie… Es una gran chica pero… Tu estas con Missy y…-

Iba a continuar Freddie pero fue cortado por Matt –Estaba con Missy- Haciendo énfasis en "Estaba" -… Ella… Ella termino conmigo hace varias semanas-

A Freddie le sorprendió escuchar eso ya que a los ojos de él y de todos, la relación entre Matt y Missy era algo solido -Emm… No sé qué decir ¿Por qué termino contigo?-

El chico suspiro –Eso es lo peor de todo, no me dio ningún motivo-

-Lo siento… Pero quizás así debía ser y Missy no era para ti y es posible que Melanie si lo sea-

En eso salió Sam al pasillo donde estaban ellos.

-Sam ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Solo no soporte mas el ver a Gibby y Carly besándose… Qué asco-

Matt diría para dejarlos solos –Iré por un poco de té a la cocina- y entro de nuevo al apartamento Shay.

-¿Qué le pasa a el? Ha estado raro toda la noche… Bueno más raro de lo normal- Decía Sam.

-Es solo que- suspiro y luego lo dijo –A Matt le gusta tu hermana-

-¿QUE?- Era Melanie quien en ese instante regresaba con las pizzas.

Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, es decir, lo había escuchado todo –Emm… ¿Exactamente que escuchaste?- Pregunto Freddie.

Melanie se acerco a ellos -¿Matt gusta de mi?- Ambos evitaron hacer contacto visual con ella, después de todo no eran ellos quienes tenían que decírselo -¿Y bien? Sigo esperando-

-No, no… El nub aquí presente- Decía Sam provocando que Freddie rodara sus ojos –No dijo Matt, el dijo… Mark, si eso es, dijo Mark-

Mel se emociono falsamente –Oh ¿En serio? ¿MARK gusta de mi?- La pareja asintió con la cabeza –¡Si tan solo conociera a alguien llamado Mark!- Dijo un poco molesta -¿Por qué no me lo quieren decir? O me lo dicen o… o…-

Su hermana la corto con voz desafiante -¿O qué?-

Después de varios segundos encontró la respuesta –O le diré a la señora Benson que Freddie sale contigo-

-¿QUE QUE?- Grito la señora Benson quien recién salía de su apartamento vestida elegantemente, luego de decir eso se desmayo.

-Muchas gracias Melanie- Sarcasmo de parte de Freddie.

-Si, muchas gracias Melanie- Dijo Sam con un tono serio y para nada sarcástico.

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire.

El dado cayó sobre la mesa con el número 1

-Gibby, tu vas por las pizzas-

-GENIAL- Expreso un muy emocionado Gibby aunque nadie entendió muy bien el por qué.

Una vez el novio de Carly dejó el apartamento Sam gruño antes de hablar –Gibby es tan raro ¿Cómo puede parecerle divertido ir por las pizzas?- Luego cambio su tono por uno sarcástico –Que gran aventura ir desde el 8C hasta el lobby-

-¡Sam!- Se quejo Carly mientras los demás reían un poco –No te burles de el, es mi novio-

-Ah y es mi culpa ¿No?- todos volvieron a reír esta vez hasta Carly rio un poco.

Despues de reírse la castaña le diría a su mejor amiga –Bueno ya… Yo no me burlo de tu novio-

-Si pero eso es algo que yo solo puedo hacer, es mi especialidad-

-Aghhh mientras ustedes siguen su "Discusión" sobre "¿Quién es mejor novio? Si Gibby o Freddie" yo Iré por un poco de té a la cocina- Decía Matt para luego levantarse e ir hacia la cocina.

-Pero si no estábamos discutiendo- Se defendió Carly –Todos sabemos que Gibby es mejor-

-¿Disculpa?- Expreso Sam un poco ofendida.

-Espérame Matt, te acompaño- Melanie se levanto de su asiento y también fue directo a la cocina mientras lo que al principio no era una discusión se convertía en una.

-Sam, solo digo que Gibby no tiene una madre paranoica… Además mi Gibby es más lindo-

Freddie solo observaba todo aquello y la rubia se rio falsamente –Bueno lo de la madre no te lo puedo discutir… Y lo de lindo tampoco…-

El chico se quejaría entre ofendido y molesto diciéndole a Sam –Oye… Sigo aquí eh. Si tan lindo te parece Gibby ¿Por que no te haces su novia?-

Sam lo volteo a mirar y le dijo -Sabes que lo digo solo para molestarte- El chico sonrió y la rubia ahora se volteo hacia Carly y continuó –Pero mi tonto novio aquí presente- Freddie borro su sonrisa y rodó sus ojos -Es más romántico y no tiene raras obsesiones como Gibby con el jabón líquido-

Mientras tanto en la cocina Melanie le dice molesta a Matt -¿Ves lo que iniciaste?-

-¿Yo?... ¿Yo por qué?-

-Tú fuiste quien dijo sobre la "discusión" la cual no existía hasta que abriste tu BOCOTA-

-Ah genial- Sarcasmo de Matt –Ahora todo es mi culpa-

-¡Claro que es tu culpa! Tenias que mantener tu pico cerrado-

Asi era todo en ese momento en el apartamento Shay: Carly, Sam y Freddie discutiendo en la sala mientras que Melanie y Matt hacían lo mismo en la cocina.

En la sala.

-Al menos yo nunca he tratado mal a Gibby cosa que TU si has hecho con Freddie-

-Retráctate Shay- Advirtió Sam

-Oigan oigan ya basta- Freddie intentaba calmarlas –No tienen que discutir por algo como eso, es decir, Gibby y yo somos diferentes, ambos tenemos nuestras cualidades. Y claro, Sam antes no me trataba bien y me odiaba pero quizás eso ayudo a que seamos lo que somos hoy en día… ¿Lo que importa acaso no es que en este momento estamos felices? Yo no cambiaría a Sam por nada del mundo… Y sé que Gibby tampoco te cambiaria por nadie más-

Todos sonrieron al termino del discurso de Freddie y se quedaron en silencio meditando tan lindas palabras hasta que Sam rompió el silencio –Te dije que Freddie era más romántico-

Comenzando la discusión de nuevo -¿Y qué? Gibby también tiene sus otras cualidades y…- En ese momento empezaron a discutir ambas al mismo tiempo al igual que volvían a hacer lo mismo Melanie y Matt ante la mirada incrédula de Freddie, cuando entro Gibby.

-Oigan OIGAN ¿Por qué tantos gritos?- Pregunto Gibby.

A lo que Freddie respondió –Discutían por una tontería como lo es "¿Quién es mejor novio? Si tú o yo"-

-Pfff que estupidez… Claro que yo soy mejor novio que tu-

-¿Qué?-

Ahora todos volvían a discutir: Sam con Carly, Melanie con Matt y Freddie con Gibby.

* * *

><p>-Lanzare este dado y contando desde mi izquierda a quien le toque va-<p>

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Carly menos Matt quien le diría -¿Tomas en cuenta que de esa manera estas creando 6 líneas de tiempo diferentes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly sarcásticamente y lanzo el dado al aire pero Matt lo tomo cuando aún estaba en el aire y dijo sinceramente.

-No creo que debamos hacer eso… Pueden pasar muchas cosas si le dejamos cualquier decisión a la suerte y no siempre pasaran cosas lindas… ¿Para qué correr el riesgo? Lo mejor de la vida es que no es como la televisión, no es predecible, en la televisión todo tiene sentido, hay una estructura... Nosotros no la tenemos … ¿Para qué jugar a ser dioses con una moneda o en este caso un dado, si podemos dejar que precisamente la vida haga su trabajo?- Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego sonrieron dándole la razón al chico- Propongo que todos vayamos por las pizzas-

Todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y bajaron juntos a buscar las pizzas, todo era calma, paz y risas. Llegaron a la recepción, le pagaron al repartidor quien por cierto se quejo de la tardanza y del loco del portero del edificio. Luego volvieron a subir hasta el apartamento Shay.

Antes de entrar Melanie le dice a Matt -¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

Los demás entraron y Matt le responde –Claro-

Mientras tanto en la sala.

-Sam ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Pregunto Freddie.

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina a donde habían ido Carly y Gibby por las bebidas.

-Carly ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo-

Con Melanie y Matt.

-Me pareció muy lindo tu discurso- Decía Melanie sinceramente -… Aunque no creo en eso de las líneas del tiempo… Me alegra que haya pasado esto- Matt sonrió.

Al mismo tiempo con Sam y Freddie.

-No sé si hay otras líneas del tiempo o no, pero solo quiero que sepas que si estas en cada una de ellas no veo como pueda ser algo malo-

Sam sonrió –A veces puedes ser tan cursi… Pero debo admitir que eso fue algo tierno- Y se dieron un corto beso en los labios.

Al mismo tiempo con Carly y Gibby.

-Claro Gib ¿Qué pasa?-

-Quería decirte que no se si existen otras líneas de tiempo pero si existen solo espero una cosa: Que en todas hayamos comido pizza para ir inmediatamente a usar el jabón líquido de tu baño-

Carly sonrió –Oh Gibby tu siempre siendo tan Gibby- Y se besaron un poco.

Entonces Matt y Melanie entraron al apartamento Shay, Sam y Freddie se sentaron donde antes estaban y Carly y Gibby volvieron con las bebidas. A pesar de no pasar la velada que habían planeado viendo una película, la pasaron genial en compañía de sus mejores amigos, con muchas risas, cortos besos entre las parejas, pequeños juegos… fue una noche simple pero una que ninguno olvidara ya que se sintieron afortunados y felices de tener un grupo de amigos tan diverso pero a la vez tan bueno y especial.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Déjenme un review para saberlo, para saber si quieren mas capitulos "Extraños" en el futuro o no.<strong>

**Por si todavia se preguntan "¿Y que fue lo que paso en realidad?" Pues la ultima, en la que todos bajan por las pizzas, ¡duh!**

**La semana que viene, el capitulo 5 (o el capitulo 27 si juntan primera y segunda temporada de este fic) es el aniversario de Sam y Freddie ¿Y como lo celebro? Pues con un capitulo donde su aniversario no es lo principal.**

**Capitulo 5 (27 en el total) : iWant to be president (viernes 2-12-11 o según FF 12-02-11)**

**Sera otro capitulo sin sentido como este pero honestamente: ¿Cuando alguno de los capítulos de esta historia han tenido sentido?.**

**Por cierto Viiviithaaadoracomida (¿Puedo llamarte vivi para no tener que copiar y pegar?) Me acordó que en el cap pasado olvide decir que era el cumpleaños de Nathan Kress. No se me volverá a pasar un cumpleaños. **

**¿Cuando actualizo "¡Aun existo!"? Aun no lo se, es que he estado muy ocupado con las clases pero hoy salgo de vacaciones así que esta semana no la actualizare pero quizás la próxima semana suba dos capítulos para compensar :)**

**Creo que es todo. Bye, iré a presentar mi ultimo examen de este semestre, deseenme suerte.**


	5. iWant to be president

**Hola de nuevo a ti y a ti tambien ¿Y como olvidarme de ti? en fin hola a todos. He vuelto con el capitulo 5: iWant to be president. Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son los mejores. Ahora todas las tonterias necesarias que siempre digo antes. SI NO LEISTE L.Q.P.M LEE ESTA NOTA.**

**1. El aniversario de Carly y Gibby es dos dias antes que el de Sam y Freddie.**

**2. Sam y Freddie hicieron una apuesta sobre cuanto duraría la relación Cibby. Freddie dijo un mes y Sam dijo mas de un mes. Aquí se vera quien gana. La apuesta era que quien pierda tendrá que decir en iCarly que el Seddie esta sucediendo. **

**3. Freddie cuando le pidió a Sam ser su novia (Cap 20 de L.Q.P.M: SP y FB) le regalo a la rubia un collar en forma de corazón con las iniciales de ambos.**

**3. Este es unos de los capítulos mas diversos que he escrito, tiene humor, romance, drama... Tiene muchas cosas y es el mas largo que he escrito, solo el cap. sin las largas y fastidiosas notas de autor fueron 5.050 palabras.**

**4. Hace varios dias charlaba con mi amiga Michelle y ni a ella ni a mi nos gusta la politica. Si odias la politica tanto como nosotros, encontraras muy graciosos algunos comentarios en este cap. sino pues... De todos modos me disculpare por algunas cosas allá abajo.**

**5. ¿Si no fuera Seddie que seria? ummm... Al igual que Mireya (ella me lo dijo) Si no fuera Seddie, yo seria de mi segunda pareja favorita que es: Meddie (Melanie y Freddie) ¿Por que digo esto? pues porque...**

**6. iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider que espero que sea Seddie.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 días antes.<strong>

**-**Por Carly y Gibby… Hoy cumplen un mes ¿Quién diría que durarían tanto?- Freddie hizo el brindis por iniciativa propia y no con vino sino con refresco, estaban en un restaurante un tanto elegante en una doble cita: Carly y Gibby con Sam y Freddie.

Freddie volvió a tomar asiento, Sam se inclino hacia él y le susurro al oído –Sabes que perdiste la apuesta ¿verdad?-

El chico le respondería de la misma manera, susurrándole al oído –Dije que no durarían más de un mes y hoy cumplen un mes así que aun tengo chance de ganar hasta las 12 de la noche-

-Chicos, dejen de decirse cosas al oído y compártanlas con nosotros- Dijo Gibby al notar la conversación de susurros por parte de Freddie y Sam.

-Lo haríamos- Decía Sam –Pero no les gustaría saber lo que le digo al nub-

Freddie rodó sus ojos -¿Seguirás llamándome así?-

-Claro que si… Aunque podría decirte cosas más fuertes, te dejare elegir-

El chico pareció pensarlo un poco -… Nub está bien-

-Si me disculpan iré al tocador- Decía Carly –Sam-

La rubia gruño –Aghhh ¿No ves que estoy comiendo?- Carly le lanzo una mirada asesina provocando que Sam suspirara antes de decir –Esta bien ya vuelvo debo hacer caso al "Código de chicas"- Se levanto y acompaño a su mejor amiga al baño.

Una vez se habían ido –Freddie… ¿Por qué las chicas dicen tocador y no baño?-

-… Sam dice baño- Gibby rio un poco –Quizás tenga que ver con ese código de chicas del que habla Sam o… Que se yo, no soy mujer-

El pearPhone de Gibby comenzó a sonar y el río mientras leía un mensaje provocando curiosidad en Freddie -¿Quién es? No me digas que Carly y tu son de esas parejas que se escriben hasta cuando están a 10 insignificantes metros de distancia-

-No hermano, no es Carly, es un mensaje de Tasha-

Freddie abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo -Oh… ¿Sigues en contacto con tu ex novia? ¿Carly sabe de esto?-

-Por supuesto… Que no lo sabe además ¿Qué tiene de malo que siga en contacto con Tasha? Tú fuiste novio de Carly y yo no me pongo celoso cada vez que los veo- Se defendía Gib.

-Es diferente Gibby… Tú estuviste con Tasha por años y a lo que yo tuve con Carly no se le puede llamar "Ser novios"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos –Es mejor que te lo diga yo y así evitar una pelea entre ustedes: Debes dejar de tener contacto tan cercano con tu ex-

Las chicas regresaron y la castaña le pregunto a su novio -¿Me extrañaste?-

-Claro- Respondió muy animado el gordito.

Mientras que Sam al llegar pregunto -¿Me extrañaste?-

-Claro que te extrañe- Respondió Freddie.

-Que bueno… Pero hablaba con el filete- Sam empezó a devorar su cena.

Freddie suspiro y sus pensamientos eran -¿_será que la relación de Carly y Gibby es más solida que la nuestra? Pfff Freddie, eso no es así, tu amas a Sam… Aunque aun no le has dicho que la amas y ella tampoco te lo ha dicho a ti pero ellos tampoco se lo han dicho-_

Aunque Freddie estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pudo escuchar a la perfección cuando Gibby le dijo a Carly –Te amo-

Ella también se lo diría con mucha emoción en su voz –Yo también te amo- Y se besaron.

-_Ok… hay dos posibilidades: O ellos van muy rápido o somos Sam y yo los que vamos muy lento… Por favor Freddie, nosotros llevamos las cosas con más calma… Ya llegara el momento de decirle "Te amo" a Sam-_

-Freddie- Era Sam sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Te vas a comer eso?- Dijo la rubia señalando un pedazo de carne en el plato del chico.

-Claro que si me lo voy a…- Intento decir Freddie pero Sam lo corto.

-Gracias- Tomo la carne y la puso en su plato.

Freddie suspiro y dijo –Sam-

-¿Qué? Te di las gracias- Se justifico la rubia.

**1 día antes.**

Ridgeway 9:30 Am: Las chicas bajaban las escaleras de la escuela mientras tenían una conversación.

-…Y entonces mamá regreso y no sabes que dijo-

-Tienes razón, no lo sé- Respondía Carly a su mejor amiga.

-Dijo "Hazte tu propia cena" ¿Puedes creerlo?- Decía la rubia un poco molesta.

Carly rio levemente –Pero Sam, tu sabes cocinar… ¿Y lo hiciste?-

-Sí, se cocinar pero tenía mucha flojera…- La rubia se encogió de hombros para continuar -Obligue a Melanie a que me cocinara-

Carly se detuvo a tomar agua del bebedero pero este la empapo de agua –Oh, no puede ser - Se quejo la castaña.

-Si puede ser… Y debo admitir que Melanie también cocina bien-

-¡No me refería a eso! Sino a esto- Señalo a su camisa la cual estaba mojada. Se notaba el enojo en la voz de Carly.

-Ah, alguien tiene que arreglar ese bebedero. Deberías hablar con el presidente del gobierno estudiantil para que le exija eso al director Franklin-

La castaña se quedo pensativa unos segundos –Que buena idea… El director Franklin siempre escucha al presidente del gobierno estudiantil. Que idea tan buena Sam-

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a sus casilleros y una vez allí, Freddie se les acerco –Hola chicas-

-Hola Freddie- Dijo Carly al mismo tiempo que Sam decía –Freduccini-

El chico ignoraría el apodo que recién le decía su novia y hablo de otro tema –Tengo malas noticias- Las chicas lo miraron expectantes –El ultimo iCarly fue el de más baja audiencia en los últimos 5 meses-

Sam y Carly se miraron un poco sorprendidas y esta ultima diría al borde de tener un ataque de pánico –¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y si el próximo es aun peor? ¿Y si…-

Pero su mejor amiga la cortó y la trató de calmar –Oye Carls… No te preocupes, solo debemos esforzarnos un poco mas… Y cuando digo "Esforzarnos" Me refiero a ustedes-

-Sí pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Es decir… Llevamos tanto tiempo emitiendo que se hace difícil encontrar cosas más absurdas- Decía la castaña.

-… Bueno siempre podemos incluir el segmento de "Freddie, adivina con que te estamos golpeando"-

-¡Sam!- Se quejaba Freddie mientras Carly lanzaba una corta risita –Soy tu novio ¿Cómo es que aun sigues proponiendo ese segmento?-

-Aghhh bien, que niñita eres Benson. Entonces puede ser "Gibby, adivina con que te estamos golpeando"-

-Emmm… No golpearas a mi novio Sam-

-"Melanie, adivina con que te estamos…- Intento decir Sam pero Freddie la corto.

-¡Suficiente con los golpes!-

Sam diría una burla hacia su novio mientras rodaba sus ojos –Que niñita-

En ese instante Melanie llego hasta donde estaban ellos, se le notaba pensativa –Hola- Saludo sin ánimos –Sam… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-

Sam pareció pensarlo –No, no quiero- Dijo con simpleza antes de marcharse a su siguiente clase.

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento en el que los chicos fueron a la cafetería. Estaban Sam, Freddie, Gibby y Matt sentados en una de las mesas cuando llega Carly interrumpiendo a Freddie quien decía –… Y tuvimos el show con menos audiencia en meses…-

-Fui a hablar con Lewis- Decía Carly provocando curiosidad en Sam

-¿Quién es Lewis?-

-El presidente del consejo estudiantil- Respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –En fin, me dijo que mañana eran las elecciones y que si quería podía postularme… ¿Creen que debería?-

-No- Respondieron todos en la mesa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? Es por una buena causa-

Sam diría con sarcasmo –Claro porque la política está llena de buenas causas-

Todos reirían menos Carly. Matt agregaría –Sam tiene razón. Los "Políticos" Solo son ladrones que no van a la cárcel-

-Quizás… Pero estoy hablando del gobierno escolar no de un puesto político de verdad-

Freddie diría –Tranquilos, yo le explico: Ser presidente estudiantil es solo el comienzo, luego tendrás hambre de poder y terminaras como todos los políticos: Abusando de la gente-

-Aghhh- Gruño Carly –Ustedes que van a saber… Lo hare, me postulare- La castaña se levanto de su asiento y fue a inscribirse pero se encontró a mitad de camino con Melanie.

-Carly necesito un consejo… ¿Podríamos…-

Pero la castaña estaba muy apurada y la corto -¿Podríamos hablar después? Esto es importante- Y se marcho.

Melanie suspiro y dijo inaudiblemente –Claro- Para terminar dirigiéndose con su bandeja a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

Al llegar a donde estaban, Melanie pudo escuchar a Matt decir –Lo que necesitan es una edición especial de iCarly-

-¿Por qué necesitan eso?- Pregunto Mel ya que no sabía lo que pasaba.

-iCarly tuvo baja audiencia en su último show y queremos recuperarnos- Respondió Freddie quien luego se dirigiría a Matt -¿Una edición especial como qué?-

Y allí llego Carly después de haber escrito su nombre entre los candidatos -¡Listo! Esta listo. Oficialmente estoy postulada para presidente estudiantil-

Matt después de unos segundos dejaría su comida para preguntarle a todos -¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-

Sam con la boca llena diría –Si… Esta carne está un poco seca-

-No… Aunque si está un poco seca… Pero no me refería a eso. Si transmiten las elecciones de Ridgeway parodiando un poco a los programas políticos creo que será un éxito-

-Me parece una buena idea- Dijo Freddie.

Mientras que Sam diría –Pero olvidas algo. Carly no puede estar en el programa ya que es candidata-

-Podrían conducirlo tú y Freddie… Y Melanie ¿Qué dicen?-

Freddie diría –Me parece bien- Mientras que Sam diría con indiferencia –Lo que sea- Y Melanie -¿Por qué yo? ¿Desde cuándo importo?- Dirigiendo esa última pregunta ya que había intentado varias veces hablar con sus amigas en ese día y siempre termino siendo ignorada.

-Mi "hermana"- Haciendo comillas con sus dedos poniendo en duda ese hecho –Tiene razón… Ella no importa- Dijo en tono divertido provocando que Melanie suspirara.

-¡Sam!- Protesto Freddie –Claro que importa… Pero ¿Quién manipulara las cámaras?- Matt tosió a propósito para llamar la atención- ¿Tu?-

-¿Por qué no yo? Mi sueño es ser un director famoso como… James Cameron- Freddie entendió, al igual que Melanie, Carly y Gibby pero Sam no.

-¿Quién es Jane Camarón? Su apellido es delicioso-

Todos reirían un poco menos Matt quien le contestaría después de un suspiro –Primero que nada es James Cameron no "Jane Camarón" y es el que dirigió Titanic- Sam ahora si lo entendió pero hizo un gesto como que no sabía para divertirse un rato y también para que no supieran que ella había visto Titanic y hasta había llorado con dicha película -¿Avatar?-

-Cállate Matt, a nadie le interesa-

**Día: Aniversario de Sam y Freddie. Hora 4 pm.**

Freddie llegaba a pocos minutos de comenzar el web show en la escuela. Al llegar al escritorio donde ya estaba instalada Sam en medio del pasillo la saludo.

-Feliz aniversario princesa Puckett- Luego le dio un corto beso.

-¿Otra vez me lo dices? ¿Sabes que leí y te conteste el mensaje que me mandaste a las 12 am?-

-Claro que lo se… Pero eso no era suficiente-

Sam le sonrió tiernamente y luego le dijo –Feliz aniversario Fredweird ¿Qué haremos hoy?-

Freddie lo pensó por unos segundos –¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar después del show?-

-Bien sabes que me gusta comer- Freddie rio –Me parece bien… Tengo antojo de pizza- Finalizo la rubia con voz de golosa.

-Entonces será pizza-

-Chicos- Los interrumpió Matt –Encenderé esta cámara- Señalo la cámara que estaba en un tripie –E iré a controlar la otra cámara, la que seguirá a Melanie-

-No tienes que decirnos todo- Dijo Sam en tono agresivo –¿Sabes que interrumpiste nuestro momento?-

Matt solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a contar –En 5, 4, 3, 2- Los señalo y la transmisión de "iCarly: Political edition" comenzó. Sam y Freddie eran los conductores principales del show, estaban sentados frente a un escritorio como si se tratara de unas elecciones verdaderas, simulaban ser uno de esos programas electorales.

-Las elecciones serán muy disputadas, uno triunfara y el resto solo se irá a casa- Decía Freddie.

Y Sam agrego –Pero el que gane también irá a casa-

Hubo silencio por unos segundos hasta que Freddie dijo animadamente para cambiar el tema -… Para iCarly, yo soy Freddie Benson-

-Y yo Sam Puckett ¿Qué te parece si repasamos a los candidatos Fredraro?-

El chico rodo sus ojos mientras comenzaban a aparecer en la pantalla, una foto de un candidato con información del mismo.

-Carly Shay- Decía Sam –Mi mejor amiga y la estrella de este programa ¿En serio creen que pueda perder?-

Ahora Freddie hablaría y la foto en la pantalla cambio de la de Carly a la de –Dave Johnson: Es un llorón-

La foto cambio de la de Dave a la de –Eric Rose: Jugador de futbol, manipulador por excelencia… Y es muy guapo-

-¡Sam!- Se quejo Freddie pero continúo presentando a los candidatos mientras la foto en la pantalla cambiaba de la de Eric a la de –Missy Robinson:-

Antes de que Freddie pudiera continuar, Sam lo corto –La odiamos-

-Sam… Bueno Missy Robinson: Ella es…-

La rubia lo cortaría de nuevo, pasando directo al próximo candidato –Marvin Snow:…-

Ahora fue Freddie quien corto a su novia –Lo odiamos… Se cree tan perfecto- Y continúo con el último candidato – Bryan Harrison… Realmente no sabemos nada de él-

-Está a punto de comenzar el debate pre-votación así que nos dirigimos con Melanie hasta el otro lado del pasillo… Ella es adoptada, adelante Mel-

-¡No lo soy!- Luego de decir eso Melanie suspiro –Soy Melanie Puckett y… No perdamos más tiempo y vamos directo con el debate-

Había un pequeño escenario improvisado, cada uno de los candidatos estaban justo detrás de un pequeño podio con un micrófono inalámbrico arriba del mismo. El actual presidente del gobierno estudiantil llamado "Lewis Smith" Era quien se encargaría de hacer las preguntas.

-Primera pregunta: ¿Qué cosas mejorarías de Ridgeway y por qué?-

La primera en responder fue Missy –Yo sin duda lucharía para que mejoren los horarios ¿Acaso no les gustaría tener más tiempo libre?- Hubo muchos aplausos.

El siguiente en responder seria Dave, quien evidentemente aun no ha superado en su totalidad a Carly –Yo lucharía para que Carly Shay sea expulsada de la escuela- Carly lo miro feamente y todos abuchearon al chico –Ustedes que van a saber… ¡Renuncio!- Y abandono el escenario.

-Nos estamos desviando del tema principal- Hablaba Marvin, otro de los candidatos –Si algo he aprendido del servicio comunitario voluntario, es que todos debemos trabajar por el bien de nuestra amada escuela ¿Qué me dicen?-

-Buuuuuuuuu- Toda la escuela lo abucheo. Los abucheos cesaron cuando Bryan tomo la palabra.

-Si votan por mí, luchare para hacer de esta escuela la mejor de Seattle- Muchos aplausos y fue el turno de Carly.

-¿Saben que problema tiene Ridgeway? Uno sin duda son los bebederos, es decir ¿No están cansados de ir a tomar un poco de agua y terminar empapados? Yo si… yo podría ayudar a reparar eso- Carly hasta ese instante había sido la más aplaudida entre todos los candidatos y entonces fue el turno de Eric, conocido por ser manipulador y por tener un buen manejo ante el público.

-No sé qué piensan ustedes pero… ¿Reparar bebederos?... ¿Mejorar los horarios?... ¿Hacer de esta escuela la mejor de Seattle?... Pero sobre todo ¿Trabajar?- Algunos rieron pero todos seguían prestándole toda su atención –Para mí no… Para mí, nuestra escuela es perfecta, para mí ya tiene los mejores horarios, los mejores bebederos… Y para mi ya Ridgeway es la mejor escuela en no… En Seattle solamente no… En todo el país- Todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos.

El presidente actual del gobierno estudiantil diría sorprendido –Wow… Creo que no necesitamos escuchar más. Pasemos directo a las votaciones aunque ya sabemos quien ganara-

Mientras todos los estudiantes votaban y ya estaban por terminar dichas votaciones Sam y Freddie continuaban con la edición política de iCarly.

-Repasemos las encuestas- Decía Sam y en la pantalla aparecieron las estadísticas –De acuerdo a ellas... Freddie tu eres el ñoño lee tu las estadísticas-

Freddie suspiro pero termino haciendo lo que su novia le dijo –Según esta encuesta Ridgeway está dividido pero la delantera la lleva Eric Rose con 40% seguido por nuestra favorita Carly Shay con 35% y el tercer lugar es para Bryan Harrison con 25%, los demás no tendrán votos según esta estadística que hizo…- Leyó el papel donde estaban -¿Adam Morgan?-

-Oh- Dijo Sam y luego continuaría con un comentario gracioso en tono de voz serio –Entonces el margen de error es de 98%... Podría ser más alto, Adam es el chico mas tonto de Ridgeway y dudo que sepa hacer estas encuestas-

-Si… Me informan que ya el hasta esta semana presidente del gobierno estudiantil esta por informar los resultados así que nos trasladamos directamente hasta el otro lado del pasillo-

-Me complace anunciar al nuevo presidente del gobierno estudiantil… Y también me compadezco de él o ella-Decía Lewis Smith quien luego comenzó a reírse solo y como un loco, paro al notar que nadie más reía, se aclaro la garganta y continuo –En fin, con 15 votos… ¿En serio, solo 15? ¿Qué les pasa? Gano…- Todos estaban expectantes por el resultado y entonces después de varios segundos para darle efecto dramático, continuo –Bryan Harrison-

Mientras el ganador Bryan celebraba y se preparaba para su discurso de victoria Sam, Freddie y Melanie (Ahora sentados todos frente al mismo escritorio) despedirían el programa-Y ahí lo tienen, con la cifra record de 15 votos Bryan Harrison ha sido electo presidente del gobierno estudiantil- Dijo Freddie

Sam agrego –Si, "Bryan" será el nombre que usaremos para completar la oración de "¿Por qué nunca más hemos sabido nada de…?"-

Freddie y Melanie rieron y esta ultima completo con –Para los que no entendieron, mi hermana quiso decir que como todo político, esta será la última vez que sabremos de el-

-Creo que lo captaron… Y tú eres adoptada-

-Bueno es todo por este iCarly especial, nos vemos en el próximo iCarly, soy Freddie Benson-

-Yo soy Melanie Puckett-

-A nadie le importa quienes son- Decía Sam con burla –Soy Sam Puckett y recuerden: Nunca le den su voto a un político, la abstención es la respuesta-

Así concluyeron el programa. Matt felicitaría solamente a Melanie por su desempeño en el show.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Mel-

-Gracias- Respondió la rubia muy sonriente –Tu tampoco estuviste mal como camarógrafo-

-Si pues… Si quiero ser director de cine algún día, debo tener algo de talento ¿No crees?

Luego todos fueron a escuchar el discurso de Bryan menos Melanie quien desapareció después de terminado el programa. Mientras que Carly estaba un poco alejada de la multitud cuando se le acerca Gibby.

-Carly… Perdiste pero eras mi favorita- Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- Respondió la castaña antes de besarlo –No me molesta haber perdido, ahora que lo pienso iba a tener más trabajo y pocos beneficios-

Gibby río –Por favor Carly… Los políticos no trabajan- Provocando una risa en Carly, luego el gordito recibió un mensaje de texto y se echo a reír.

A la castaña le daría curiosidad -¿Qué es tan gracioso? Déjame ver- Intento quitarle el teléfono pero él no la dejaba hasta que después de unos segundos de forcejeo lo logro. La sonrisa de Carly se borro -¿Qué… Que significa esto? ¿Por qué Tasha sigue mandándote mensajes?-

-¿Por qué no debería? Solo somos buenos amigos, nada mas-

-Sí, apuesto a que son MUY buenos amigos- Carly estaba enojada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No me tienes confianza?... ¿Es eso? Carly por favor deja de pensar mal de algo que no tiene nada de maldad… O si no deberíamos terminar- Carly se quedo pasmada, no pudo decir nada ni moverse –Entonces si… Es todo, iré a casa a jugar con mi gato-

Gibby se fue y Carly después de unos segundos saldría corriendo en dirección desconocida, nadie se daría cuenta de que había huido debido a que todos estaban pendientes del discurso de Bryan el cual estaba dando justo en ese momento.

Después de que el larguísimo e interminable discurso finalizara, Freddie quien había ido al baño, saldría de este, iba a buscar a su novia para ir a cenar después de un día muy largo y de una transmisión muy larga de un iCarly diferente, tanto así que ya era de noche, eran las 6:30 pm. Pero cuando iba encontró a Melanie sentada en el suelo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, se sentó a su lado y comenzó con la conversación.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan alejada Mel?-

La rubia suspiro y en tono triste hablaría –Estoy tratando de… Pensar en si debo o no debo hacer algo… He tratado de pedirle consejos a todos pero nadie parece querer escucharme- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas.

-Estoy aquí ahora… Cuéntame lo que te pasa-

-Me gusta mucho un chico y no sé si debo decirle o no ya que el no me ha dado señales de que le gusto… Al menos no las he percibido- Freddie rio levemente –No es gracioso… Ya veo porque mi hermana te golpea a veces-

-No, no es eso es que tu situación es tan normal, es muy común… Yo también me sentí así cuando descubrí que me gustaba Sam-

Melanie suspiro y miro a Freddie –Entonces… ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

-Tienes que decirle… No creo que seas capaz de vivir con la duda, si es tan fuerte lo que sientes, eso es lo que tienes que hacer. Tú eres una gran chica así que apuesto a que también le gustas a ese chico-

-…Gracias Freddie, me alegra que mi hermana tenga un novio tan bueno como tu-

-Sí, ella tiene suerte- Bromeo Freddie y Melanie rio –Ahora debo ir con ella, es nuestro aniversario y le prometí una salida. Nos vemos-

Freddie se fue y tan pronto se había ido Melanie volvió a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a su estado anterior: Pensativa, deprimida, confundida.

Sam y Freddie irían a su cena de aniversario, Sam quiso comer pizza y Freddie como buen novio la complació.

La rubia devoraba su cena y noto que su novio apenas había comido, dejo su trozo de pizza por un momento y le hablo -¿Te sucede algo?- Se notaba un poco de preocupación en su voz.

-No- Respondió el sin mirarla.

-No te creo… Dime-

Freddie suspiro, la volteo a ver y termino diciéndolo –Es solo que… Soy tu novio y en ocasiones siento que me tratas como si entre nosotros no pasara nada- Sam se echo a reír mientras Freddie rodaría sus ojos y decía muy seriamente –Olvídalo-

Después de que Sam paro su risa, puso una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Freddie y en un tono tranquilo y cariñoso le diría –¿Es por los apodos y los comentarios?... Bebe… No te enojes por eso, tú sabes que siempre me ha gustado molestarte pero yo te quiero mucho y no lo hago por otra cosa que no sea por diversión… Es decir, no tengo malas intenciones- Luego lo beso por unos 6 segundos –Además ¿Si no me importara nada de lo que está pasando o no me lo tomara en serio, crees que usaría esto?- Sam se saco de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón el collar que Freddie le había regalado el día que le pidió ser su novia, el collar en forma de corazón con las iníciales de ambos grabadas en el.

-¿Por qué lo ocultabas?-

-Hacíamos el show y aun no le hemos dicho a los fans que salimos- En este momento Sam termino de ponerse el collar dejandolo orgullosamente a la vista de todos -… Que por cierto es algo que tú debes hacer ya que perdiste nuestra apuesta- La rubia sonrió.

Freddie sonreiría de lado y diría -Lo haré en el próximo iCarly-

-Entonces… ¿Está todo bien?-

Freddie ahora sonrió ampliamente –Claro que todo está bien… No sabes cuánto te quiero Sam-

La rubia sonrió, alzó una ceja y pregunto –¿Tanto como para pagar la pizza?-

-Tanto como para pagar eso y más- Dijo el chico muy seguro.

Mientras tanto Melanie seguía sentada en el suelo, en uno de los largos pasillos de la escuela donde en el fondo habían varios estudiantes celebrando la victoria de Bryan. Ya Melanie había volteado tantas veces a cada dirección posible en busca de una respuesta que no aparecía. Melanie estaba tratando de analizar sus sentimientos, las palabras de Freddie, si debía hacerle caso o no. Todo era muy confuso para ella quien se llevo las manos a su frente después de bajar la cabeza en señal de desesperación, luego miro hacia arriba como buscando una respuesta en el cielo o en este caso en el techo y dijo suavemente -¿Qué debo hacer?- Wendy pasaría frente a ella varios minutos después, al verla Melanie no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Wendy ¿Has visto a Matt?-

-Sí, lo vi hace un rato, salió hacia el patio trasero-

-Gracias- Dijo la rubia muy agitada, ese pequeño acto de preguntar por él y saber donde estaba le dio ánimos, estaba decidida a decirle a Matt que le gustaba y no le importaba si él no sentía lo mismo, recordó las palabras de Freddie y eso también le dio valor y aprovecharía su momento de valentía.

Después de un largo rato buscándola, Matt encontró a Carly en el patio trasero de la escuela, en uno de los lugares más lejanos de este. La chica estaba sentada en un columpio con la mirada perdida en el suelo, el chico se acerco, se paro frente a ella y le hablo.

-Con que aquí estas- Pero no consiguió respuesta de parte de Carly a quien se le notaba triste -¿Qué tienes Carly?-

La castaña le respondería con un tono de voz bastante triste y cercano a comenzar a llorar sin quitar la vista del suelo -¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunte "¿Por qué están estos columpios aquí en Ridgeway si ya no somos unos niños?" Y recién descubro la respuesta-

Matt no entendía nada ¿Por qué Carly estaba así y que tenía que ver ese comentario con su pregunta? Pero opto por seguirle la corriente -¿Cuál es la respuesta?-

-De hecho son 2… La primera es que te recuerdan tiempos más simples y hermosos que no debieron haber quedado en el pasado-

-…¿Y cuál es la otra?-

Ahora Carly si lo miro a la cara y le respondió igual de triste –La otra es una metáfora de la vida: Si estas solo no tienes mucha diversión… Siempre necesitas a alguien que te empuje-

-¡Por favor Carly! Si, perdiste unas tontas elecciones ¿Y qué? ¿Sabes para qué sirve la política? Yo te lo diré: No sirve para nada, así que anímate-

-No es por eso Matt- La castaña suspiro –Ojala lo fuera pero no es así… Gibby y yo terminamos-

El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso, es decir, habían terminado ¿Cómo era posible? El creyó que ya había dejado de ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de Carly y ahora parecía que volvería a serlo. Matt no demostró su sorpresa ante eso, solo trato de ser comprensivo –Lo siento-

Carly alzo las cejas y las bajo luego de un segundo –No es tu culpa… Así que no lo sientas-

-No sientas que estas en la necesidad de decírmelo… pero ¿Por qué terminaron?-

-El… El seguía en contacto con Tasha y…-

Carly iba a continuar pero Matt la cortó -¿Y terminaron por esa tontería?-

-¡El no tuvo las agallas de decírmelo! Yo lo descubrí y discutimos así que el término conmigo-

El chico no lo creía, es que él había ayudado a que Carly y Gibby estuvieran juntos y ahora que habían terminado se sentía… Mal, sobre todo con Carly -¿Cómo… Como descubriste el…-

Carly se levanto del columpio muy rápidamente, lo corto hablando muy enojada -¿Qué como lo descubrí? El recibió un mensaje y se río, crei que le habían mandado un chiste y le quite su teléfono y vi "EL MALDITO MENSAJE DE TASHA"- Luego gruño de rabia, comenzó a caminar de izquierda a derecha sin ir realmente a ninguna parte mientras continuaba –Pero eso no es todo, claro que no. El mensaje decía "Mi amorcito, espero que estés bien… Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti"- Dijo la ultima parte haciendo una voz burlona -¡ESA ZORRA!-

Carly se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar, abrazo a Matt quien le hablo serenamente -¿Ya te desahogaste?-

La castaña aun entre sollozos le respondería -Es que el ni siquiera me explico nada… Solo se limito a discutir… que no le tenía confianza y ese tipo de cosas y… y termino conmigo… Y a Gibby ni siquiera le gusta Glee- Su llanto se intensifico.

Matt la apartaría y le empezaría a hablar sinceramente -Oye… Si, entiendo que te sientas mal, que ahora todo te parezca un error pero… Eventualmente Gibby se dará cuenta de todo lo que vales, luchara por ti y dejara de hablarle a Tasha… o al menos dejara de responderle-

Carly sonrió levemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro –Ojala sea como dices… Pero eso puede tomar mucho tiempo-

-Así será y piensa que mientras más tiempo tome… Mas te valorara- Ambos sonrieron. Luego de unos segundos así Matt noto que Carly comenzó a acercarse a el –Emm… ¿Carly?-

-¿Si?- Pregunto ella cada vez más cerca del chico.

-¿Qué haces?-

Pero ella no le respondió, ella solo lo beso, el estaba en shock. Si bien a él antes le gustaba Carly había dejado de ser así cuando Missy (su ahora ex novia) apareció en su vida. Matt no correspondía el beso pero después de unos 4 segundos si lo haría.

En ese instante Melanie ya se estaba acercando a ellos y de repente vio como comenzaron a besarse, se quedo estática. El chico que le gustaba se estaba besando con una de sus mejores amigas y eso le dolía muchísimo, su respiración se agito y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse. Carly y Matt seguían en el beso y Melanie decidió darse media vuelta y marcharse lentamente, es que "¿Para qué salir corriendo ante esto? Si de todos modos no notaran mi presencia… Solo soy un fantasma para él, solo un maldito fantasma" Eran parte de sus oscuros pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por hoy. Moraleja de la historia: La política lo arruina todo.<strong>

**¿Vieron lo que hice allí arriba al escribir lo del Meddie? Aunque es verdad y es mi segunda pareja favorita lo que quería era confundirlos al comienzo para que creyeran que algo pasaria entre Freddie y Melanie pero no, solo sera amistad Meddie.**

**¿De que tengo que disculparme? Me disculpo con los fanáticos de James Cameron, también con los fanáticos de Glee (Aunque no dije nada malo) y con los "Cibby" PERO esto era necesario, probablemente en el futuro vuelvan... O pondre a Carly con Nevel o con Bryan, aunque ya a Bryan tengo planeado utilizarlo pocas veces como un personaje bizarro.**

**Capitulo 6 (28 en el total): Contacto de emergencia (Viernes 9-12-11 o 12-9-11, como prefieran)**

**Capitulo 6, capitulo SUPER Seddie ¿Un mini summary del cap 6 para crear expectativa?: Sam se mete en cuanto problema existe ¿Que hara Freddie ante esto? Ademas ellos dos junto a Carly cuidaran de un niño mientras que Melanie... Cuidara de un perro que la odia.**

**Otra semana sin "¡Aun existo!" Pero la espera termina y los recompensare: En las próximas dos semanas subiré 4 (CUATRO) capítulos de "¡Aun existo!" Comenzando este lunes.**

**Si, es todo. Se que no debería escribir tantas tonterías en las notas de autor pero igual se que muchos no las leen asi que no importa. Nos leemos en los reviews que les dejare en sus historias y en las que dejen en este capitulo si es que deciden dejar alguno, siempre son bien recibidos. Bye.**


	6. Contacto de emergencia

**Hola. Una vez mas he vuelto con el capitulo 6 de "L.R.S" Rompí mi récord personal, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito (5993 palabras) pero vale la pena, creo que es un capitulo muy lindo con mucho Seddie. Quizás es largo porque hay dos historias diferentes en este cap. pero a mi me gusta mucho. Gracias por sus reviews a cada uno de ustedes.**

**CONCURSO: Como todos saben se acerca navidad y en este fic habrá un capitulo especial navideño (Capitulo 8) Y como es costumbre en esta historia de vez en cuando incluyo a un "Invitado especial" (David Archuleta y Logan Henderson en L.Q.P.M y hubo una infiltrada en el capitulo 1 de este fic que aunque no dije su apellido creo que era mas que obvio) **

**Habra UNA invitada especial en ese capitulo 8 así que el concurso se trata de adivinar quien sera esa invitada especial. Yo les daré pistas en las notas de autor de esta historia y en las de "¡Aun existo!" ¿Que gana quien adivine? El ganador (si llega a haber) lo anunciare el dia que suba ese cap y se ganara 2 cosas: El premio menor: Sera nombrado en un capitulo de esta historia por Gibby o por Matt porque como ambos dijeron en "L.Q.P.M" Ellos leen cosas en Fanfiction. y el premio mayor: Podra leer el capitulo 10 (Que ya esta listo) mucho antes de que lo suba. Asi que participen y ya tienen una pista: Es mujer. la otra pista estara al final de las notas de autor junto con otra sorpresa navideña.**

**Por momentos este capitulo les parecerá algo "Oscuro" pero todos los finales de las diferentes historias dentro del capitulo lo compensan. Si en algún capitulo hasta ahora hay algo por lo que protestar (y probablemente alguien lo hará pero no por lo que creen) es este.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Tampoco me pertenecen las 3 canciones usadas en este capitulo como parte del "Soundtrack del dolor de Melanie" esas son de Natalie Imbruglia, Travis y Jennette McCurdy respectivamente.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Contacto de emergencia.<strong>

-No puedo creer que tu y Gibby ya no sean novios- Decía Sam quien estaba junto a Carly en el sofá del apartamento Shay –Pero ya conseguirás a alguien-

-Si- Respondió Carly, después bromearía –Quizás te robe a Freddie- Y comenzó a reírse pero se detuvo al notar que Sam solo la miraba muy seriamente –Solo bromeaba-

-Debo admitir que a pesar de que recién terminaste con Gibby me impresiona lo bien que te estás tomando todo esto-

De manera espontanea e inesperada para Sam, Carly se recostó de su hombro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente –Lo extraño- Decía entre sollozos

-No, Carls… No llores, no me gusta consolar a la gente y menos en días seguidos-

Carly se quito del hombro de su mejor amiga, la miro y mientras se secaba sus lagrimas le pregunto-¿Días seguidos?-

-Sí, ayer Melanie comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente mientras veíamos la tele y no me quedo otra opción que consolarla-

-¿Y ella por que lloraba?- Pregunto Carly un poco extrañada por lo que acababa de oír.

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme-

Entonces entró Freddie al apartamento Shay cargando consigo un perrito muy pequeño que no pasaba de tener apenas 6 meses de vida: Era blanco con manchas negras con pequeños destellos marrones, era un perro muy lindo.

-Awww- Dijo Carly quien se levanto y corrió hasta donde estaba Freddie para acariciar al perro.

-¿De quién es ese saco de pulgas?- Pregunto Sam, obviamente no le agradaba mucho el animal.

-Hola Sam- Respondió Freddie dando a entender su molestia ya que Sam no lo saludo –Y no es un saco de pulgas, su nombre es "Marcas"-

-¿Marcas?- Pregunto Carly –Ahh claro, ya lo entiendo… Por las marcas en su pelaje- Freddie asintió.

-Freddie, te repito ¿De quién es esa bestia?-

-Sam, Marcas no es una bestia… y es hembra-

Freddie se sentó junto a su novia mientras que Carly seguía de pie acariciando a Marcas.

-¿Cómo que es tuyo? Dime que bromeas-

-¿Quién es un perrito bonito, el más bonito del mundo?- Era Carly hablándole al perro con voz de bebe.

-Sam… Veras: Mi mamá se ira de viaje mañana por 1 semana y quiere que le demuestre lo responsable que soy, así que le pidió a una de sus amigas que le prestara un perro y ahí apareció Marcas-

-¿Mañana… Se va mañana?- Pregunto la castaña –Recuerda que justamente mañana tenemos que cuidar a Chris, el hijo de la señora Patrick y debemos ir porque lo que está pagando es muy bueno-

-Oh es una lastima... Tendrás que deshacerte del perro- Dijo Sam fingiendo tristeza.

-No es gracioso Sam- Freddie pensó un poco –Puedo pedirle a Spencer que lo cuide-

-No creo que mi hermano pueda, hará una escultura de una bolsa de frituras de 2 metros y medio-

-¿Bolsa de frituras de 2 metros y medio?- Pregunto la rubia sin creérselo.

-Sí, dice que la escultura demostrara la situación actual de la sociedad en un ambiente conservador- Freddie y Sam se quedaron viendo a la castaña quien diría –Yo tampoco entiendo-

-Ya se, le diré a Melanie para que cuide a Marcas mañana. Espero que a tu hermana si le gusten los perros-

-No tengo nada en contra de los perros… Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de los que no intentan comerse a espumita-

El día posterior a ese (viernes) era el último día de clases por ese semestre y aparte de eso era el día en el que Freddie diría en vivo en iCarly que él y Sam estaban saliendo, después de todo el había perdido esa apuesta.

Sam y Melanie llegaban a Ridgeway.

-Melanie… ¡Camina más rápido!- Decía Sam que ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela y Melanie estaba aun varios metros atrás y con un paso totalmente lento y desanimado.

-No creo querer- Respondió triste a su hermana -¿Por qué no me dejaste durmiendo?-

-Es el último día de clases y tu nunca faltas… Sabes que odio ser la responsable pero ¿si tu no lo eres quien más va a serlo?-

En este instante Melanie llegó hasta la puerta de la escuela donde estaba Sam, ambas entraron y siguieron caminando por el pasillo –No lo sé quizás mamá-

Sam rio un poco de manera sarcástica y le respondió a su hermana –Pfff claro ¿Cuándo mamá ha sido responsable? Ni una vez en su vida-

-No exageres Sam. Mamá tampoco es TAN irresponsable, antes lo era más-

Sam llego a su casillero donde estaba Carly y Melanie continuo su camino hasta el suyo sin siquiera saludar a la castaña.

-Definitivamente a tu hermana le pasa algo- Le decía Carly a su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé- La rubia abrió su casillero y mientras sacaba algunas cosas continuaría –Quizás no sea tan grave, es decir, se puso igual cuando cancelaron Zoey 101-

La castaña se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de decir con voz melancólica –Realmente era un gran programa- Provocando una corta risa en la rubia –Oye ¿No crees que Victoria Justice se parece mucho a Shelby Marx y a la chica esa… Cómo se llamaba... Ah sí, Tori Vega?-

-¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende!- Expreso Sam con felicidad.

Entre tanto Melanie llegaba a su casillero aun con su paso lento y desanimado, allí estaba Freddie (ya que sus casilleros están casi juntos) y Matt estaba con él.

Melanie al llegar solo dijo –Hola… Freddie- Abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar sus cosas.

Freddie miraría a Matt confundido y diría –Hola Melanie… ¿No saludaras a Matt?-

La rubia cerraría fuertemente su casillero y le respondería a Freddie –Desde ahora no le dirijo la palabra al sujeto mencionado- Y se marcho hacia su clase.

-Eso fue muy extraño… ¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto Freddie molesto.

-Yo no le hice nada- Se defendía Matt –Bueno, nada que yo recuerde-

Freddie suspiro –Olvídalo… Yo hablare con ella- Y fue tras Melanie pero mientras iba persiguiéndola vio a Sam quien aun estaba en su casillero junto a Carly y no pudo evitar acercarse a las chicas.

-Hola Sammy- La saludo y seguidamente le dio un beso en los labios.

Carly protestaría por eso -¿Tienen que hacer eso frente a mi ahora que estoy soltera?-

Freddie le contestaría a la castaña -No es nuestra culpa ¿Acaso quieres que no nos besemos frente a ti mientras seas soltera?-

Carly pareció pensarlo unos segundos –De hecho eso sería genial-

-Pues lamentamos decepcionarte Carls pero Fredalupe y yo no nos detendremos por ese motivo-

-Aghh como sea… Recuerden que hoy después del show tenemos que ir a cuidar al hijo de la señora Patrick-

El comentario de Carly lo aprovecho Freddie para hacer una broma –Siempre y cuando no lo deprimas contándole sobre tu ruptura con Gibby estaremos bien- El chico comenzó a reírse y se detuvo al notar que ninguna de sus amigas se reía –Ok ya entendí, aun es muy pronto para chistes-

Los chicos se dispusieron a ir a sus clases. Freddie compartiría su siguiente clase con Melanie, al llegar al aula allí estaba ella, sentada en el puesto más alejado y en un rincón. El chico no dudo en sentarse a su lado

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Mel?- Pregunto él con preocupación.

-¿Por qué debería estarme pasando algo? ¿Podrías solo dejarme en paz?- Freddie desvió la mirada al escuchar esto –Lo siento… Tú no tienes la culpa, perdóname-

El chico puso una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia -¿Qué es lo que tienes? Dímelo… Yo se que te pasa algo-

Melanie suspiro, volteo a ver a Freddie e iba a decirle lo que le había pasado con Matt, iba a ser la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien –El día de las elecciones… Yo vi a…-

Pero en ese instante entro el profesor al aula hablando del porque de su leve retraso y Melanie no continuo con su historia aunque Freddie le preguntaría de nuevo y en varias ocasiones durante la clase y ella se negó siempre a responderle

Todo era muy doloroso, ella estaba triste, deprimida mas bien y enojada pero con Matt, no con Carly. A su manera de ver las cosas: _Si Matt la beso es porque le gusta y en el caso de que ella lo besara a él… El pudo haberse retirado o esquivar el beso y no lo hizo, solo lo correspondió._

Por otro lado Carly y Matt el día posterior al beso, habían quedado de acuerdo en que ella solo lo había besado porque se sentía mal por perder a Gibby y como él estaba allí siendo lindo con ella, no pudo resistirse.

Así pasaron varias clases hasta que llegaron a la última del día: Química. Ya estaba por finalizar y todos solo veían el reloj colgado sobre la pizarra, ya querían comenzar sus vacaciones.

-Oye Melanie ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Pregunto Freddie.

-No te lo diré-

-No, no es eso… ¿Cuidarías a mi perro esta noche?-

La rubia rodaría sus ojos –Primero: ¿Desde cuándo tienes perro? Y segundo ¿Por qué no lo cuidas tu?-

-Te respondo: Mamá se apareció con el hace pocos días y no puedo cuidarlo porque seré "Niñero" junto con Carly y Sam-

Melanie terminaría aceptando de mala gana –Bien-

En eso el timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula muy contentos, las vacaciones habían llegado por lo que no era para menos. Los chicos esperaban por Sam afuera de la escuela, por alguna razón no había salido así que Freddie decidió entrar de nuevo y buscarla, estuvo en la búsqueda unos cuantos minutos cuando decidió ir a la oficina del director y para su suerte allí estaba.

-Sam ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Fue lo primero que pregunto al entrar a aquella oficina.

-Nada- Respondió ella con simpleza

Pero el director Franklin obviamente no opinaba lo mismo -¿Te parece "Nada" Lo que le hiciste al señor Howard?-

-Si- De nuevo la rubia con simpleza dándole poca importancia a lo que había hecho.

El chico se acercó y tomó asiento al lado de su novia –Dígame ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo?-

-Aun no sabemos muy bien cómo pero si sabemos que el señor Howard se sentó en la silla y justo después la silla se rompió-

-Genial- Sam con sarcasmo -¿Me culpan de los problemas de peso de el?-

-¡Le faltaban varios tornillos a la silla!- Levanto la voz el director Franklin –Y además antes de que llegara Freddie tu confesaste-

El chico miro a su novia quien le sonrió levemente ¿_Acaso no le importa nada de lo que está pasando?_ Pensó y luego le dijo al director –Oiga se que lo que hizo Sam está muy mal…-

Sam lo corto –No estuvo TAN mal-

Freddie miro a su novia de mala manera y continuo –Pero es el último día de clases… ¿No podría simplemente dejarlo pasar?-

El director Franklin lo pensó por varios segundos –Puedo dejarlo pasar- Sam soltó un suspiro de alivio –Pero si el señor Howard termina teniendo daño permanente en su trasero- Sam y Freddie rieron –Estarás en problemas cuando comience el próximo semestre ¿Lo comprendes?-

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras aguantaba la risa.

-Supongo que es todo… Pueden irse, que tengan unas lindas vacaciones-

Sam y Freddie salieron de la oficina del director Franklin y mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Sam le diría –Gracias por… Defenderme… Aunque no era necesario-

-Claro que era necesario- Freddie se detuvo y se puso frente a su novia –Escúchame Sam, estas metiéndote en muchos problemas últimamente ¿Sabes cuantas veces te salve de detención esta semana?-

La rubia comenzó a hacer cálculos en su cabeza -4… Fue una semana lenta para mí-

-¿Una semana lenta?... Olvídalo ¿Si? Solo vámonos-

Sam se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron su camino hacia afuera, una vez ahí se dirigieron junto a Carly al apartamento Shay.

Tan pronto llegaron Sam fue directo a robar comida del refrigerador, Freddie se sentó en el sofá y Carly luego de colgar su bolso en el perchero y mirar lo que sus amigos hacían diría –Que tiempos aquellos en los que por lo menos esperaban a que yo me instalara bien antes de…- Y señalo con ambas manos a ellos.

El chico haría un comentario sin pensar bien lo que diría -Recién hace varios días terminaste con Gibby y ya estas irritable- Luego notó que la castaña lo miraba raro y trato de arreglarlo –Olvide que aun es muy temprano para chistes-

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento del show. Freddie estaba nervioso ya que esa noche tenía que decir en iCarly que él y Sam eran novios y temía por los comentarios ofensivos hacia él y hacia su novia por parte de los fans del Creddie y peor aún, temía que esos mismos fans dejaran de ver el programa ahora que Seddie había ganado.

El show transcurrió y cada vez se acercaba más el momento y Freddie lo sabía, estaba nervioso y se le notaba. Sam también estaba nerviosa pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Y llego el momento.

-Y esto fue todo por este iCarly…- Decía Sam antes de ser cortada por Carly quien obviamente sabía lo que iba a hacer Freddie pero no sabía nada de lo de la apuesta.

-¿No se te olvida algo?-

-Estoy segura de que no, Carls- Claro que lo recordaba, solo quería ver la expresión en el rostro de Freddie cuando escuchara lo que dijo –Bien, si lo recuerdo- Sam tomo la cámara y apunto hacia Freddie quien comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso.

-Emmm… Hola yo soy Freddie Benson y tengo un anuncio importante. No, no me voy de iCarly si eso es lo que piensan… Desde hace más de un mes ha venido pasando algo, algo que a muchos les gustara… A la mayoría le gustara- Carly y Sam rieron un poco –Y a otros no les agradara mucho pero no nos importa porque no lograran cambiar los hechos… No quiero que conviertan esto en una "Guerra" o que dejen de ver el show por esto. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto lo diré…- El chico suspiro –Sam y yo somos novios y… No la cambiaría por nada ni por nadie. Supongo que es todo… Buenas noches-

Sam dejó la cámara en su lugar, se acerco a su novio, le dio un beso corto y lo abrazo –Eso fue muy conmovedor Freddie-

-Gracias Sam… Solo espero que todos se lo tomen bien-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso- Dijo Sam provocando que Freddie pusiera una cara de "¿A qué te refieres?" que ella entendió a la perfección –Corte la transmisión antes que lo dijeras-

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-No sé, me pareció divertido- Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero Sam…- Freddie iba a empezar una discusión pero fue cortado por Carly.

-Peleen después, debemos irnos a cuidar a Chris ¿Recuerdan?-

El chico suspiro –Bien, adelántense, yo tengo que esperar a Melanie para que cuide a Marcas-

Freddie fue a su apartamento a esperar por Melanie mientras que Sam y Carly irían a cuidar al niño.

-Aquí estoy- Dijo Melanie muy desanimada cuando llego al apartamento de Freddie para cuidar a Marcas 30 minutos tarde. Llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo negro, unas converse y una camiseta de a centavo gris que le había quitado a su hermana. Parecía más Sam que Melanie, de hecho la única diferencia en ese instante entre el estilo de Mel y el de su hermana era que esta no llevaba el cabello ondulado. Llevaba consigo una bolsa de supermercado y su laptop.

-Hola Mel… ¿Por qué copias el estilo de Sam… Y que hay en la bolsa?-

Melanie paso al apartamento de Freddie y una vez dentro –No estoy copiando nada, solo estoy deprimida y en la bolsa hay esto- Saco de ella un envase de helado enorme –Sera mi acompañante esta noche aparte de Marcas y la música en mi laptop para cortarme las venas-

-Ok Mel… Varias preguntas: ¿Por qué estas deprimida?, ¿De qué es el helado? Y ¿Por qué compraste el helado más grande que tenían en la tienda?-

La rubia se sentó en el sofá casi ocultándose en el mismo y respondió –El helado es de chocolate y lo compre porque estoy deprimida y lo estoy por…- Se dio cuenta de que iba a decir lo de Matt así que dijo otra cosa –Por… Porque no tenían un helado más grande-

-¿Estas deprimida porque no conseguiste un helado más grande?- Pregunto Freddie algo incrédulo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gusta el helado y el nunca preferirá a otra persona y si lo hace terminare odiándolo, como debe ser-

Freddie la miro confundido –Creo que ya no estamos hablando de helado ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-

-¿No tienes que irte o algo?-

-Ah… Claro. Marcas esta acostada en mi cuarto, no tendrás problemas para cuidarla… Es muy tranquila y obediente. Adiós Mel-

Melanie se despidió de Freddie con la mano y una vez el chico se fue, Marcas salió de la habitación de Freddie y comenzó a ladrarle sin parar a la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que eras tranquila- Pero Marcas no paraba de ladrar. Melanie suspiro y luego dijo –Sera una noche muy larga-

* * *

><p>Freddie salió del Bushwell plaza, iba para la casa de la señora Patrick la cual no quedaba muy lejos, solo a unos 15 o 20 minutos. En su camino iba pensando en por qué Sam hizo eso de cortar la transmisión cuando él iba a decir lo de su relación con ella. Luego de un rato pensando decidió no darle tanta importancia, después de todo así era Sam: Impredecible y eso le gustaba a Freddie quien decidió no enojarse por eso y en su camino se detuvo en licuados locos a comprar licuados para él, para Carly y para su novia. "Sam es mi Novia" que bien se escuchaba eso para él.<p>

Luego de esos 20 minutos de camino (sin contar los 5 que estuvo en licuados locos) Llego a la dichosa casa, subió los 2 pequeños escalones que estaban a unos pasos de la puerta y tocó, Carly abrió la puerta.

-Les traje licuados- Dijo muy animado mientras entraba a la casa y luego saludaba al niño de 9 años –Hola Chris, no hay licuado para ti ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre cuando te damos de estas cosas-

-Lo sé-

-Chris ¿Por qué no vas a terminar tu tarea?- Dijo Carly y el niño se fue sin protestar –Es un gran chico-

-Si… ¿Por qué debe hacer su tarea? Apenas es viernes-

-Fue un pedido de la señora Patrick-

El chico se sentó en el sofá de aquella casa y puso los licuados en la mesa de centro –y… ¿Dónde está Sam?-

La castaña se sentó a su lado –No lo sé, dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer y que volvería pronto-

-La llamare- Saco su pearPhone de uno de sus bolsillos y marcó pero Sam nunca contesto –Que extraño… Sam siempre contesta mis llamadas-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Melanie había logrado calmar a Marcas ¿Cómo? Le había puesto un poco de comida y se había calmado. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá del apartamento de Freddie con su laptop sobre ella con los ojos cerrados mientras cantaba una canción que dejaba notar su estado de ánimo.<p>

Should have seen just what was there - Debi haber visto lo que estaba alli

and not some holy light - Y no una bendita luz

which crawled beneath my veins - Arrastrandose por mis venas

and now i don´t care i had no luck - Y ahora no me importa, no tengo suerte

i don´t miss it all that much - Ni la extraño tanto

there´s just so many things - Solo hay unas cuantas cosas

that i can't touch, i´m torn - Que no puedo tocar, estoy detrozada

i´m all out of faith - He perdido toda mi fe

this is how i feel, i´m cold and i am shamed - Asi es como me siento, tengo frio y estoy avergonzada

lying naked on the floor - Acostada desnuda en el suelo

Illusion never changed into something real - La ilusion nunca se convirtio en algo real

i´m wide awake and i can see the perfect sky is torn - Estoy bien despierta y puedo ver el perfecto cielo roto

you´re a little late - Has llegado un poco tarde

I´M ALREADY TORN - Ya estoy destrozada

Si, se notaba que Melanie no la estaba pasando exactamente bien y siguió cantando "Torn" de Natalie Imbruglia.

* * *

><p>Freddie había intentado varias veces llamar a Sam obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado: Nada, nunca le contestaba la llamada, demás está decir que estaba preocupado.<p>

-Tranquilo Freddie, estamos hablando de Sam Puckett ¿Qué podría pasarle?- Carly trataba de calmar a su amigo.

-Si Carly, ella es Sam Puckett pero hasta a Sam Puckett puede pasarle algo malo- Se llevo las manos a su rostro –Estoy muy preocupado-

-Es tu novia, es normal que estés preocupado pero apuesto a que nada le ha pasado y está perfectamente bien-

Tan pronto Carly termino de decir eso, empezó a sonar el teléfono de Freddie quien inmediatamente contesto.

-Alo… Si... ¿Cómo?... Si, si ya voy para allá, gracias- Colgó - ¿Apuestas de nuevo?- Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién era?... ¿Adónde vas?-

El chico se dio media vuelta y le respondió a su amiga –Todas esas preguntas quedaran contestadas en una sola frase: Iré a sacar a Sam de la correccional- Y se fue.

Carly corrió tras él y le grito desde la entrada –Pero la correccional está al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Cómo harás?-

A lo que Freddie respondería mientras se alejaba –Mi madre está de viaje, iré a casa por su auto y luego a sacar a Sam-

* * *

><p>Melanie continuaba en la misma posición, seguía cantando canciones deprimentes mientras comía su gran, mejor dicho gigante helado y Marcas… Bueno, ella no tenía idea de dónde podía estar ese pequeño animal.<p>

why does it always rain on me? - ¿Por qué siempre llueve en mi?

even when the sun is shining - Incluso cuando el sol esta brillando

i can't avoid the lightning - No puedo evitar los relámpagos

oh, where did the blue skies go? - Oh, ¿Adonde fueron los cielos azules?

and why is it raining so? -¿Y por qué está lloviendo?

it is so cold - Hace tanto frio

i can't sleep tonight - No puedo dormir esta noche

every body saying everything's alright - Todos están diciendo que todo está bien

still i can't close my eyes - Aun no puedo cerrar mis ojos

i'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights - Estoy viendo un tunel al final de todas estas luces

sunny days - Dias soleados

where have you gone? - ¿Adonde has ido?

i get the strangest feeling you belong - Tengo el mas extraño sentimiento sobre ti

why does it always rain on me? - ¿Por qué siempre llueve sobre mi?

Antes de que Melanie pudiera continuar con su canto de "Why does it always rain on me?" de Travis, Marcas tomo uno de los zapatos de la rubia (los cuales se había quitado para no ensuciar el sofá) y se lo llevo corriendo.

-Oye, vuelve acá con mi zapato- Se levanto del sofá y comenzó a corretear al pequeño pero rápido animal.

* * *

><p>Entre tanto Freddie llego al Bushwell plaza y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su apartamento Spencer salió del suyo.<p>

-Hey Freddo ven a ver esto- Decía muy emocionado el mayor de los Shay.

-Spence, estoy muy apurado ¿Podrías…-

Spencer lo corto comenzando a formar berrinche –Solo ven a verlo-

Freddie rodó sus ojos –Bien- Entro al apartamento Shay y vio en la mitad de la sala una bolsa de frituras de 2 metros y medio –Wow ¿Cómo lo hiciste… Tan rápido?-

El adulto se acerco a su escultura y le respondió con tono de superioridad –Cuando eres artista no necesitas tanto tiempo para hacer una escultura… Y ya había adelantado algo desde hace varios días en mi habitación-

-Claro, era de suponerse- Se dio media vuelta para ir a su apartamento pero de nuevo Spencer lo detuvo.

-Pero no sabes la mejor parte: Está lleno de diferentes tipos de frituras reales-

-Genial, me tengo que ir… Pero Spence ¿Sabes cuánto tardaras en comerte una bolsa de frituras de 2 metros y medio sin morir en el intento?- Dicho esto el castaño se marcho.

-No me puede tomar tanto tiempo- Se monto en su escalera, destapo la bolsa de frituras y antes de empezar a comerla miro su reloj.

Freddie entro a su apartamento y vio a Melanie corriendo tras Marcas con música de fondo muy deprimente, se acerco a la laptop de la chica y detuvo la canción.

-Melanie ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es mi culpa, tu perro interrumpe mis planes de morirme-

Marcas se acerco a Freddie muy feliz y este la acaricio y Melanie al ver esto diría –Claro, a él si lo tratas bien y a mí me odias- Se sentó en el sofá con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

-Escúchame Melanie, estoy apurado así que seré lo más breve posible- Se sentó a su lado –No soy estúpido y sé que estas así por un chico pero ¿Vas a echarte a morir por eso? Hay miles de chicos a los que debes gustarle… ¿Has escuchado el dicho ese que dice "El que persevera, vence"? Pues son patrañas, a veces hay que saber cuándo rendirse. No será algo bonito de oír pero ¿Acaso tiene que serlo? Bienvenida al mundo real-

Melanie se quedo unos segundos meditando, era cierto: La vida es lo que es, no lo que quieres que sea. Eso le dio un poco de ánimo, iba a intentar olvidarse de Matt -Tienes razón Freddie… Debo olvidarlo, el no se merece ninguna de mis lagrimas, después de todo… No puedo perder algo que nunca tuve- Melanie abrazo a Freddie –Gracias-

-No hay de que- rompió el abrazo, fue a la habitación de su madre, tomo las llaves del auto y se iba pero Melanie le pregunto

-¿Por qué tan apurado?-

-Iré a sacar a tu hermana de la correccional… Tu trata de escuchar algo más alegre ¿Quieres?- Y se fue.

Después de conducir por casi media hora Freddie llego a la correccional donde tenían detenida a Sam, llego a la recepción de ese lugar, estaba muy molesto, incluso había pensado en dejar a Sam toda una noche allí a ver si aprendía algo y era lo que planeaba hacer.

-Buenas noches, me llamaron por Samantha Puckett-

-¿Eres Fredward Benson?-

El chico asintió y luego pregunto -¿Por qué me llamaron a mí?-

-Eres su contacto de emergencia-

_¿Sam me tiene como contacto de emergencia? _Pensó él y luego dijo –Bien ¿Por qué esta aquí?-

-Está aquí por- La "recepcionista" vio una lista que tenia sobre su escritorio y le respondió –Alterar el orden público y agresión de una celebridad menor que afortunadamente no presento cargos-

-¿Celebridad menor?- Freddie no entendió esa parte.

-Sí, menor en popularidad… Veras ella golpeo a…-

Freddie corto a esa señora –No quiero saberlo-

-Entonces ¿Viene a liberar a la señorita Puckett?-

-No, vine para dejar de ser su contacto de emergencia- Hablaba de manera muy seria.

La señora busco un papel en su escritorio y se lo entrego al chico –Solo firme allí abajo y será eliminado como su contacto de emergencia-

Freddie estaba completamente seguro de lo que haría por más cruel que pareciera: Iba a firmar y a dejar a Sam allí pero entonces llego otro oficial con un chico y oye a la "Recepcionista" decir – Michael ¿Tu otra vez por aquí?-

Michael no contesto, solo fue llevado al interior de esa correccional y Freddie sintió curiosidad -¿Qué pasara con él?-

-El nunca viene por cargos mayores… Sus padres y sus amigos se cansaron de liberarlo así que pasara aquí varios días-

Freddie comprendió que no estaba bien lo que iba a hacerle a su novia, soltó el bolígrafo con el que iba a firmar y mirando a la hoja le dijo a la señora después de lanzar un suspiro –Esta bien, libérela-

Enseguida sacaron a Sam quien intento acercarse a Freddie pero este solo le dijo molesto –Espérame afuera-

-Pero bebe…- Intento decir la rubia pero el chico repitió de la misma manera

-Espérame afuera- Ahora Sam si le hizo caso.

-Entonces ¿Aun quiere ser eliminado como contacto de emergencia de Samantha Puckett?- Pregunto la señora.

-Supongo que no- Y se marcho de ese lugar

* * *

><p>Melanie estaba sentada en el sofá ahora sin escuchar música, cuando Marcas se le acerca pero esta vez no le ladro, el perro dio un salto y se subió al sofá. Melanie ante esto pensó –<em>Genial ahora me va a morder-<em> Pero no, Marcas solo se acostó apoyando su cabeza de una de las piernas de la rubia quien le dijo –Awwww que adorable- y luego comenzó a acariciarlo -¿Crees que Freddie tiene razón cuando me dijo que escuchara algo más alegre?-

* * *

><p>El camino de regreso era muy callado, Sam no se atrevía a decirle nada a Freddie quien iba muy enojado y se le notaba, pero a mitad de camino estaciono el auto y aun mirando hacia el frente dijo calmadamente<p>

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo fue un malentendido, no tienes que hacer gran escándalo-

Freddie rio no porque le hubiera parecido gracioso lo que su novia dijo sino porque no podía creer lo que dijo -Yo pensé que esta noche ya todos sabrían de nuestra relación pero tu cortaste el show… Eso no me molesta pero ¿Sabes?... Yo creí que esta noche seria niñero de un niño que era Chris… Pero esta noche me convertí en el niñero de 3 personas-

Sam si se sentía un poco mal por lo que había hecho pasar a Freddie -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Esta noche he sido niñero de Chris, de Melanie y ahora como 2 no es suficiente también soy TÚ niñero-

-Si me dejas explicarte un poco…-

El chico la corto –¡No quiero escuchar nada!- Arranco el auto y siguió hasta la casa de la señora Patrick.

Al entrar Freddie fue directamente a la cocina por un poco de agua y Sam con una cara evidentemente triste entró unos segundos después y se sentó junto a su amiga que le diría a Freddie –Oye ¿Por qué no vas a acostar a Chris?-

El castaño fue a hacer lo que su amiga le dijo.

-Sam… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Carly preocupada.

-Freddie está muy molesto conmigo y no lo culpo… ¿Sabías que es nuestra primera pelea real desde que somos novios?-

-Sam ¿Sabes que no me gusta hablar sobre mi recién terminada relación con Gibby? –Sam asintió –Pues… Lo que ustedes tienen es algo hermoso, no dejes que se acabe al primer problema que tengan como paso conmigo y con Gibby… Ve a hablar con él-

Las chicas se abrazaron y Sam iría tras Freddie, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Chris donde estaba su novio sentado en la cama conversando con el niño que estaba acostado en la misma.

-¿Por qué casi no estuviste aquí esta noche?- Preguntaba el niño.

-Fui a sacar a Sam de la correccional-

-¿Estas enojado con ella?-

-Si- Respondió Freddie haciendo que Sam suspirara en signo de tristeza.

-¿Ustedes van a terminar?-

El chico rio un poco –Es solo una pelea… Todas las parejas las tienen, yo no voy a terminar con Sam ¿y sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-La respuesta es sencilla: Porque la amo-

Sam al escuchar esto sonrió lo mas que pudo y su corazón se lleno de alegría, es decir, Freddie la amaba y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir esas palabras. Si no fuera porque Freddie podía descubrir que ella estaba allí, se hubiera puesto a bailar improvisadamente. Decidió que lo mejor era volver con Carly mientras su novio terminaba su plática con Chris.

Freddie regresaría unos pocos minutos después.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Le pregunto Sam pero él no le respondió, solo salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>Melanie finalmente le hizo caso a Freddie y coloco algo quizás no mas alegre pero era algo que sin duda le subía el animo y la alentaba a ser "Mas fuerte", una canción la cual cantaba dando saltos por toda la habitación mientras Marcas solo la observaba acostada desde el sofá.<p>

Right now it feels like the end of the world - En este instante se siente como el fin del mundo

All your battles are lost - Todas tus batallas estan perdidas

You've been cheated, mistreated - Has sido engañada, maltratada

Just when you think that you can't hold on any longer – Justo cuando pienses que no puedes aguantarlo mas

Hold on a little bit longer - Aguanta un poco mas

Trust me, you'll see - Confia en mi, ya lo veras

You'll be so much stronger - Seras mucho mas fuerte.

* * *

><p>Sam salió de aquella casa, no tuvo que ir muy lejos para encontrar a Freddie ya que solo estaba sentado en uno de los escalones a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta. Sin dudarlo se acerco a él.<p>

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- Pregunto ella y Freddie solo asintió con la cabeza, una vez que se había sentado, el chico comenzó a hablarle sinceramente.

-Perdóname Sam-

-¿Perdonarte qué?-

-No debí haberme enojado tanto… Después de todo yo me enamore de ti, de lo que eres… Y meterte en problemas es parte de lo que eres- Dijo todo esto mirando hacia el frente mientras que Sam si lo miraba a él –Lo que pasa es que… No me agrada la idea de que termines en la cárcel algún día… Creo que no podría soportar que te pasara algo así-

Sam suspiro –Déjame explicarte lo que sucedió- El castaño ahora si la miro dispuesto a escucharla –Iba para mi casa a buscar unas cosas y a pocas cuadras había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas y no sabía por qué, una chica paso por mi lado gritando muy emocionada "Esta aquí, no puedo creer que está aquí" por lo que pensé que todo el escándalo era por una celebridad-

La interrumpió Freddie-¿Podrías hacer el cuento más corto?-

-Golpee a Justin Bieber con una roca y todas esas chicas locas me delataron… Sus guardaespaldas me persiguieron y eran tantos que terminaron atrapándome-

-¿Golpeaste a Justin Bieber?- El chico evidentemente estaba sorprendido. Sam asintió –Estoy tan orgulloso de ti-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto la rubia y luego noto que su novio la miraba con una gran sonrisa la cual ella le devolvió –Tratare de no meterme en más problemas… Legales-

Freddie se acerco a Sam y la beso, todo estaba arreglado y estaba feliz de nuevo. El beso fue lento pero muy largo y lleno de amor, tan largo que Carly salió a ver si se habían arreglado y los encontró en mitad del beso.

-¿Todo está bien entre ustedes?- Pregunto temerosa la castaña.

Sam y Freddie rompieron el beso y le respondieron –Si- con una sonrisa en sus rostros y luego entraron a la casa tomados de las manos.

La señora Patrick iba a regresar la mañana siguiente por lo tanto el trío de iCarly debía dormir allí. Sam y Freddie dormían en el sofá, Freddie abrazando a su novia quien dormía sonriente como si ese abrazo la estuviera protegiendo de un mal sueño.

En el apartamento de Freddie, Melanie dormía en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes con Marcas a su lado, ahora se llevaban muy bien.

Y por ultimo Spencer varias horas más tarde termino de comer la bolsa de frituras de 2 metros y medio, miro su reloj y dijo –Solo me tarde 6 horas y 47 minutos- Dicho esto se dejo caer en el suelo por dos motivos: El primero era que sentía que su estomago explotaría y el segundo fue porque se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, es decir, ahora debía hacer esa escultura de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Les gusto? A mi si pero si ustedes lo odiaron o les gusto tienen que hacermelo saber con un review.<strong>

**No me detendré mucho aquí abajo. Solo que si te gusta Justin Bieber te digo que tengas un poco de sentido del humor**

**PISTA o palabra clave: Nickelodeon (Esto automáticamente descarta a Lady Gaga, a Selena Gomez, etc)**

**Capitulo 7 (29 en el total): Aun no tiene nombre pero si leyeron BIEN este capitulo saben que falta algo y ese algo pasara en el siguiente cap. (Viernes 16-12-11)**

**Mensaje navideño de esta semana por parte de Carly y Spencer**

**C: Hola yo soy Carly y el es Spencer**

**Sp: Ya saben quienes somos Carly... ¡Yo solo quiero que me den mas protagonismo!**

**C: Cálmate ¿Si? **

**Sp: Claro como tu has salido en todos los ****capítulos**

**C: Superalo ¿Quieres?... Estamos aquí para dejar un corto mensaje navideño. Navidad es un tiempo magico, unos adoran la navidad y otros la odian.**

**Sp: Es un tiempo en el que todos volvemos a ser niños y recordamos lo bien que siente serlo**

**C: Por eso y por muchas cosas mas les deseamos**

**C y Sp****: Una feliz navidad**

**Sp: pero apenas es 9 de diciembre**

**C: Lo se pero la próxima semana no nos toca a nosotros dar el mensaje, les toca a "Los inusuales" **

**Sp: ¿Que significa eso?... ¿Y a quien le toca después de "Los inusuales"?**

**C: Ya Spencer, debemos irnos. Recuerda hacer las compras navideñas esta vez ¿Ok?**

**Sp: Ok**

**C y Sp: Adiós y recuerden dejar sus reviews.´**

**Sp: Y no protesten por el script... Era necesario.**


	7. Imitando a cupido

**Hola ¿Que tal, como andan? Yo estoy aqui de nuevo ahora con el capitulo 7 de L.R.S y ahora la pregunta del millon "¿Alguien ha adivinado quien sera la invitada en el próximo capitulo?" Y la respuesta es que no puedo decir si alguien adivino o no.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, es motivador y reconfortante leer sus reviews y decir "Wow, a la gente le gusta esta historia tan rara y sin sentido"**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, deberían seguirlo en twitter (DanWarp) y deberían seguirme también a mi (Seddiento)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: imitando a cupido<strong>

"Te amo Sam" Esas palabras estaban atormentando a Freddie… "Atormentar" en el buen sentido de la palabra. Había pensado en como decírselo, se había planteado tantos escenarios posibles pero sabía que se moría por decírselo por primera vez, era como si sintiera que si no lo decía pronto podría morir aunque era un poco exagerado ese sentimiento. La verdad no era un paso fácil de dar, es decir, _¿Y_ _si ella no me ama?, ¿Y si me dice que vamos muy rápido?, ¿Y si Sam es un extraterrestre que no tiene idea de lo que el amor es? _Eran varias de las preguntas que volaban libremente por la mente del chico… La ultima un poco exagerada tal vez pero eso demostraba las ansias y los nervios que tenia.

Estaba acostado en su cama pensando de nuevo en esos escenarios posibles en los que podría decirlo, en la manera en que podría decirlo y en todo eso, su madre seguía de viaje y regresaría al día siguiente (jueves) alrededor de las 5pm. Era miércoles, hora: las 6:30pm cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular, un mensaje de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con sus pensamientos, un mensaje de Matt, el cual solo decía.

_-Es hora- _Freddie se levanto de su cama de un salto, ya estaba vestido por lo que no tuvo que hacerlo y salió a paso decidido hacia un lugar el cual solo el sabia.

* * *

><p>"Te amo Freddie" Sam había estado pensando mucho últimamente en sus sentimientos hacia Freddie, ella estaba segura de algo y ese algo era que amaba a Freddie. Algo que algunos años atrás no se hubiera imaginado pero el presente es ahora y esa es la verdad: Sam ama a Freddie.<p>

Sam ya había escuchado a su novio decir que la amaba pero aun no se lo había dicho de frente, no se había acercado a ella ni le había dicho "Te amo Sam" ¿Sam puckett teniendo esos sentimientos y esos pensamientos? Pues, Samantha Puckett sigue siendo una persona y como toda persona siente amor.

Sam estaba acostada en su cama, miro su reloj ¿La hora? 6:30pm. Soltó un suspiro y luego entro a su habitación sin tocar antes la puerta su hermana Melanie quien solo le dijo de manera muy seria 2 palabras.

-Es hora- Y salió de la habitación de su hermana.

Sam por su parte se quedo unos segundos en su cama y luego se levanto de la misma de un salto, ella sabía de qué estaba hablando Melanie, era algo "Arriesgado" pero había que intentarlo.

* * *

><p>-Finalmente Freddie, creí que no llegarías- Fue lo primero que dijo Matt tan pronto vio a Freddie. Se encontraron en una esquina de una calle y comenzaron a caminar.<p>

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-No lo sé y para serte sincero no me interesa mucho, después de todo no fue mi idea- Dijo Matt con las manos en los bolsillos mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Cómo puede no importarte?... Estamos haciendo algo bueno-

Llegaron al lugar: Una cafetería. Matt abrió la puerta y antes de entrar le responde a Freddie –Si pues… Ya veremos-

* * *

><p>Sam y Melanie transitaban por una calle de la gran ciudad de Seattle.<p>

-¿Crees que funcione?- Pregunto Melanie.

-No lo sé… Pero si quiero que funcione-

Melanie soltó un suspiro mientras continuaba su camino -¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto, es decir, no es como… Forzar las cosas?-

-A veces todo lo que se necesita es un empujón-

Mel abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa –Wow Sam… Usualmente no eres tan profunda-

-Si- Respondió orgullosa –Tengo mis momentos-

Y siguieron su camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino: El Bushwell plaza.

* * *

><p>-Allí esta- Señalo Freddie hacia una mesa y ambos se dirigieron hacia esta –Hola Gibby- Saludo él y Matt saludaría al gordito con la mano.<p>

-Hola chicos- Respondió Gibby -¿Qué tal?... Pero más importante ¿De que necesitaban hablar con tanta urgencia?-

Los chicos se sentaron: Matt junto a Gibby y Freddie frente a ellos. Entonces llego la mesera a tomarles la orden -¿Qué desean ordenar?-

Los tres chicos tomaron los menús que estaban en la mesa.

Matt ordeno primero –Quiero… Un sándwich sencillo con pan de centeno y… Té helado-

-Yo quiero…- Iba a ordenar Gibby –Dos burritos y una peppy cola-

Freddie después de mirar el menú un rato diría –Yo quiero… Una hamburguesa sencilla y una peppy cola- La mesera anotó y cuando se iba Freddie la llamo –Que sean dos hamburguesas: Una sencilla y una especial para llevar- La mesera se fue y Matt y Gibby se quedaron viendo raro a Freddie, el lo entendió y les explico –Sam AMA las hamburguesas de este lugar-

-Ahhh por supuesto- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y justo después Gibby volvería a preguntar -¿De qué querían hablarme?-

Pero Matt y Freddie no querían ir directo al punto por lo que este último cambio el tema –Gibby… Tenemos tiempo que no salimos y somos amigos ¿Tiene algo de malo que dos amigos quieran salir a tener una agradable conversación con otro amigo?-

* * *

><p>-Hola Carly- Saludo Melanie después de que la castaña abriera la puerta y luego entro al apartamento junto con Sam.<p>

-Hola chicas… No las esperaba esta noche- Miro su reloj –A las 7pm-

-¿Estás diciendo que no somos bienvenidas?- Pregunto Sam fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No no no, claro que no… Es solo que…-

Melanie corto a la castaña –Siéntate Carly… Debemos hablar de cosas importantes-

-Okaaay- Respondió Carly confundida e hizo caso –¿Qué tipo de cosas importantes?-

Sam y su hermana se dieron una mirada como para ponerse de acuerdo en quien hablaría y finalmente fue Sam quien lo hizo –Queremos hablarte de tantas cosas pero… ¿Por qué no mejor las hablamos en licuados locos?... Si eso- Evidentemente no querían decir todo tan pronto.

La castaña rodaría los ojos -¿Acaso no es lo mismo hablarlo allá que hablarlo aquí?-

-¡No lo es!- Respondieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo

A lo que Carly terminaría por rendirse –Bien vayamos a licuados locos- Las chicas salieron del apartamento dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado.

* * *

><p>-¿Creen que tengan jabón liquido aquí?- Pregunto Gibby mientras comía uno de sus burritos.<p>

-Eres raro Gibby… Nunca he entendido porque el jabón líquido te gusta tanto- Dijo Matt

Y el gordito contestaría rápidamente –Es que yo AMO el jabón líquido-

Esa era la manera de "Entrar" a la verdadera conversación y Freddie se dio cuenta –Hablando de amar- Gibby lo miro atentamente -¿Qué tal llevas tu ruptura… Con Carly?-

-Que sutil Freddie- Dijo Matt de manera sarcástica.

Tan pronto Matt termino de decir eso Freddie le respondió –Cállate- Y luego se dirigió a Gibby -¿Y bien?-

-Mi ruptura con Carly… La llevo bien ¿Por qué quieren saber eso?-

Freddie suspiro –Veras… Lo de ustedes sucedió tan rápido y quizás si se dan una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien esta vez… Puede que funcione-

-Freddie entiéndelo: Carly y yo terminamos y no hay esperanzas ahora mismo de que regresemos-

-Bien… Es todo, creo que podemos irnos- Dijo Matt, se levanto del asiento pero Freddie lo detiene.

-Tú siéntate- Matt rueda sus ojos mientras se sienta y Freddie luego se dirige a Gibby –Y tú… Carly te da la razón, ella dice que debió confiar más en ti-

* * *

><p>-Carly… Gibby te da la razón, el dice que no debió seguir en contacto con Tasha- Le decía Melanie tratando de convencerla.<p>

Las chicas tenían alrededor de 15 minutos en licuados locos y fueron solo un poco más directas que Matt y Freddie.

-Pues si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no ha venido a disculparse?-

Las gemelas Puckett se miraron ya que no sabían que decir, Melanie esperaba que su hermana apelara a su "Habilidad" para mentir cosa que finalmente hizo

-… El no se ha disculpado porque… Porque…- Si Sam finalmente apelo a su habilidad, al menos lo intento ya que no se le ocurría nada, al menos nada que fuera completamente creible.

Melanie lo notó y fue en rescate de su hermana y del plan –Ha estado enfermo, si eso es… Ha estado enfermo- Sam la miro con cara de "¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?".

-Lamento escuchar eso… Pero ya supere a Gibby- Dijo la castaña muy segura antes de beber de su licuado.

Pero Sam no le creyó -¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Recién la semana pasada estabas llorando por el-

-Tú lo has dicho Sam "La semana pasada" Pero ya todo pasó… Gibby y yo terminamos hace 2 semanas y recién la pasada me di cuenta de todo lo que no extrañare de él y eso me hizo que se me pasara lo que sentía- Decía Carly con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Las Puckett compartirían una mirada de confusión, es que el plan se estaba descarriando. Sam decidió preguntar -¿Cómo que cosas no extrañaras de el?-

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- La castaña guardo silencio por unos segundos, bebió un poco más de su licuado y lo dijo todo muy rápido –Su obsesión por el jabón liquido, eso de quitarse la camisa aunque ya no lo hace tanto, que dibuje caras en las frutas de mi refrigerador… Y no le gusta True Jackson ¿Pueden creerlo?-

-Para ser justos nosotras también odiamos True Jackson- Respondió Sam.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la cafetería: La conversación había tomado el mismo rumbo, Gibby había dicho que ya no extrañaba a Carly.<p>

-No la extraño… Ella es manipuladora con eso de "Por favor, por mí", como novia es algo exigente… Y por alguna razón muy sobrenatural le gusta True Jackson-

-Sí pero en su defensa ¿A quién no le gusta True Jackson?- Pregunto Matt. Gibby y Freddie levantaron la mano en señal de que no les gusta dicho programa –Olvídenlo-

-Gibby, a ti te gustó Carly ¿No es así?- Pregunto Freddie, Gibby le respondió diciendo "Si" con la cabeza –Y tu ya sabias que ella era así ¿Por qué de repente ahora no te gustan esas cosas?-

-Chicos, aprecio que se preocupen por mí al punto de que quieren que vuelva con Carly pero… Eso no pasara-

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Matt rompió -¿Entonces nos vamos?- Le pregunto a Freddie.

El castaño lo miro de mala manera y dijo –Gibby ¿Nos disculpas un momento?- El gordito asintió –Matt… Al baño-

-Sabes que no somos chicas y no tenemos ese código ¿Verdad?-

-¡Ahora!- Exigió Freddie y ambos fueron al baño.

* * *

><p>-Carly… Veras- Sam suspiro y dijo algunas cosas que quizás no debió haber dicho no porque fueran malas sino porque dejaban ver un lado suyo un poco más sentimental y profundo –Sabes que Freddie y yo tenemos una relación estable, a él le gustan cosas que a mí no y también pasa al contrario… Pero las diferencias nos hacen lo que somos y no tenemos que ser iguales para que funcione-<p>

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Carly quien no había agarrado la idea.

-El punto es que no importa lo diferente que sean o lo raros que sean, puede que ambos se estén impidiendo la posibilidad de vivir algo grandioso- A este punto Melanie y Carly miraban sorprendidas a Sam por sus palabras –Dejen un poco su orgullo de lado y ya- Sam bebió un poco de su licuado y luego notó como la miraban ambas -¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?-

-Wow Sam… Eso fue hermoso- Dijo Melanie aun en su asombro

Mientras que Carly después de pasado su asombro –No volveré con Gibby chicas-

-¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Fue mi discurso más convincente-

-Sam… ¿Podemos conversar un segundo a solas?- Pregunto Melanie.

Sam rodó sus ojos y asintió, ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño a hablar.

* * *

><p>Una vez en el baño: Freddie le dice a Matt de manera directa.<p>

-Ok ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Matt puso una cara de confusión -¿A qué te refieres?-

-No soy tonto, estás haciendo que pierda la calma… ¡No estás ayudando!-

-¿Y quien dijo que mi intención era ayudar a esos dos?-

Freddie se llevo una mano a su frente, se sentía estresado -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es que… Es que… ¡Me gusta Carly! ¿Bien?- Freddie solo se echo a reír -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Ahora lo entiendo todo: Estas saboteando el plan- Freddie camino de un lado a otro hasta que varios segundos después se calmó un poco, se paro delante de su amigo y le dijo –Somos amigos… Yo te conozco bien y sé que no te gusta Carly-

-¿Por qué dices que no me…- Iba a decir el chico pero fue cortado por Freddie.

-Porque te conozco. Eres muy indeciso… Es decir, primero te gustaba Carly cuando la conociste, luego la olvidaste y te morías por Missy quien es tu ex y ahora que ya Missy no está te vuelve a gustar Carly. Explícame como eso no es coincidencia-

-También me gusto Melanie por varias semanas- Agrego Matt con algo de pena

-¿En serio?- Freddie se sorprendió, luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió al tema -¿Ves? Eso me da la razón, no te gusta Carly… Solo eres muy indeciso, aun no sabes lo que realmente quieres-

-Ya entendí- Guardo silencio unos pocos segundos y luego diría muy emocionado –Dices que debo volver con Missy-

-No, no, no, no quise decir…- Freddie intento arreglarlo pero Matt salió corriendo del baño de la cafetería y se iba de la misma mientras le decía

-Lo hare, volveré con ella-

Freddie abrió sus brazos en señal de confusión -¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Luego suspiro y regreso junto a Gibby.

* * *

><p>-Debemos cambiar de estrategia, esto evidentemente no está funcionando- Decía Melanie a Sam una vez que entraron al baño<p>

-Sí, debemos cambiar la estrategia… ¿Cómo es que no funciono? Mi discurso fue muy convincente-

-No lo sé ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sam, quizás ya los chicos convencieron a Gibby- Termino de decir Mel y comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro del baño pero se detuvo cuando Sam le hablo

-¡Tengo un plan!-

-¿En serio?- Sam asintió –Pues dímelo-

-Solo una pregunta antes- Antes de Sam decir la pregunta se acerco a su hermana y la tomó por los hombros -¿Qué tan buena actriz eres?-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres…- Ahora Melanie entendió cual era el plan de su hermana quien la miraba con una sonrisa malvada mientras asentaba con la cabeza –No, no, no y NO, no lo hare-

-Si lo harás. Yo iré con Carly, tu espera aquí unos 2 minutos y regresas a la mesa ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?- Pregunto Mel resignada.

* * *

><p>Freddie regreso a sentarse junto a Gibby. Al llegar a la mesa el gordito le pregunto<p>

-¿Por qué Matt salió corriendo mientras decía "Volveré con ella"?-

-Es una larga historia, pero volviendo al tema de Carly…-

Gibby lo cortó –Escúchame Freddie, no tienes y nadie tiene que hacer esto… Yo seguí adelante y estoy seguro de que Carly también lo hizo, fue lindo mientras duró pero ya acabó y espero que lo entiendas-

El castaño suspiro y acabo dándose por vencido, su amigo era muy terco y no lo escucharía –Esta bien, me rindo. Es decisión de ustedes lo que quieran o lo que no quieran hacer… Prometo no volver a intervenir-

-Gracias- El gordito se levanto de su asiento, puso el dinero de lo que comió en la mesa y antes de irse le dijo a Freddie –Ahora me voy, llegare tarde a mi cita con Tasha, nos vemos-

El chico le respondió a Gibby mientras este se iba –Tasha no es "Seguir adelante" Es "Volver al pasado"- Luego de que el gordito había abandonado el restaurante, Freddie sacó el dinero para pagar su parte y la de Matt ya que este se había ido sin pagar.

En eso se le acerco la mesera -¿Desea algo más?-

-Sí, un poco de suerte no estaría mal- Respondió sarcásticamente, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa, tomo la hamburguesa especial que le llevaría a su novia y se marcho.

* * *

><p>Sam regreso a la mesa junto a Carly y le dijo –Carly, está bien… No fuimos del todo honestas contigo, hay algo que debes saber-<p>

-¿Ahora qué? Si es para que regrese con Gibby…-

La castaña fue cortada por Sam –La verdad es que Melanie vino obligada, ella no quiere participar realmente en esto porque… Ella está saliendo con Gibby-

Entonces regreso Melanie a la mesa y lo primero que escucho decir a Carly fue -¿Qué?... No es que me importe ni nada de eso pero… ¿Gibby sale contigo?- Señalo a Melanie.

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que Gibby y yo salgamos? Ustedes terminaron, yo lo consolé y… Fue algo que simplemente se dio- Si bien Melanie no era tan buena mentirosa como su hermana logro decir todo de una manera que no se notara tanto que mentía.

-Wow… Eso realmente no me lo esperaba- Dijo Carly, estaba sorprendida, luego se encogió de hombros y dijo –Nahhh que importa, yo también estoy saliendo con otro chico-

A lo que las gemelas Puckett exclamaron al mismo tiempo -¡¿QUE?-

-Sí, estoy saliendo con Eric ¿Lo recuerdan? El chico que también participo en las elecciones escolares de Ridgeway-

-¿El manipulador?- Pregunto Sam.

Carly asintió, se levantó de su asiento –De hecho ahora mismo tengo una cita con él, iremos al cine… Adiós chicas y Melanie, espero que sepas "Soportar" a Gibby- Y se fue dejando a las Puckett sorprendidas.

-Realmente NO me esperaba eso- Dijo Melanie saliendo del shock

-Ni yo… A veces Carly puede ser tan terca-

-Te dije que esto era como forzar las cosas-

Sam volvería a su típico tono agresivo pero bromeando –A nadie le importa eso Mel-

Melanie solo rodó sus ojos, se levanto de su asiento y le dijo a su hermana –Ven… Vamos a casa-

-Pero quedamos en reunirnos en el apartamento de Freddie para ver si nuestro plan había funcionado o no-

Melanie gruño –Estoy muy cansada Sammy ¿Podrías ir tu?-

-Está bien, iré yo sola pero recuerda que tienes prohibido llamarme "Sammy"- Dijo la última parte de manera amenazante.

-Claro, claro. Discúlpame, nos vemos en casa- Dicho esto se fue.

Sam iría caminando hasta el Bushwell Plaza para reunirse con Freddie y Matt (Ella no sabía que él no estaría allí porque fue a reconciliarse con Missy) para decirles que al menos por su parte el plan no había funcionado.

Al llegar tocó la puerta del apartamento de su novio, este salió y le dijo –Hola Samantha- La llamo por su nombre completo solo para molestarla.

-¿En que habíamos quedado Benson?-

Freddie rodó sus ojos y respondió con algo de fastidio –En que podía decirte "Sammy" de vez en cuando si prometía NUNCA llamarte "Samantha"-

-Buen chico, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Freddie rio un poco y luego dijo -Pasa- La invito a entrar a su apartamento.

-¿Aun esa bestia que tu llamas "Marcas" esta aquí?- Pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Sí, se irá mañana con su verdadera dueña pero descuida, está dormida en mi habitación-

Sam entró al apartamento de Freddie, dio una mirada alrededor -¿Y Matt?-

-No vino, fue a reconquistar a Missy- Sam lo miro como diciendo "¿Qué?" y el entendió esa mirada –Larga historia-

La rubia se sentó en el sofá, mejor dicho se lanzo sobre el sofá –No funciono, de verdad lo intentamos pero no funciono-

-A nosotros tampoco nos funciono el plan… Supongo que nunca debimos hacer esto, ellos ya siguieron adelante y quizás es lo mejor- Dijo el chico en un tono tranquilizador.

-Si… Oye son las 8:30pm y no he cenado, iré a robarte comida- iba a levantarse pero Freddie la detuvo.

-Oh casi lo olvidaba- Fue a la cocina y salió con una bolsa, se sentó junto a Sam y se la dio –Te traje esto-

Sam sacó lo que había en dicha bolsa y vio que era una hamburguesa de esas que tanto le gustan –Awww gracias- Abrazo a Freddie y mientras estaban en el abrazo le dijo –Te amo- Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se aparto de el –Lo siento… Yo….-

Freddie la beso de manera tierna y Sam correspondió el beso aun con pensamientos de _¿Por qué no me lo dijo? _Y ese tipo de cosas, se separaron luego de 10 segundos.

-Yo también te amo Sam- Dijo sonriéndole de lado y ella también sonrió.

Se quedaron sentados en el sofá, encendieron la tele y la miraron por un rato mientras Sam comía su hamburguesa y Freddie la rodeaba por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y más tarde esa misma noche se quedaron dormidos en esa misma posición pero Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Freddie.

A fin de cuentas y aunque el plan no funciono para ninguna de las partes, Sam y Freddie finalmente se dijeron que se amaban por primera vez. Quizás Freddie no lo sabía porque no escucho cuando su novia se lo dijo a Melanie pero "A veces todo lo que se necesita es un empujón". El había pensado mucho en cómo decirlo y en donde decirlo… Pero Sam le dio ese pequeño "Empujón" que necesitaba, después de todo, no existe el momento perfecto ni el lugar perfecto, pero esas palabras que se dijeron si son perfectas.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un cine muy conocido en Seattle: Carly llego al lugar, miró a cada dirección pero no consiguió a la persona que buscaba e iba a marcarle pero mientras miraba su teléfono llego esa persona, nada más y nada menos que Gibby.<p>

-Hola Carly ¿Sam y Melanie te descubrieron?-

-Nop… Tuve la actuación de mi vida aunque si estaba muy nerviosa incluso dijeron de manera desesperada que tu y Melanie salían- Ambos largaron una corta risa -¿Y Matt y Freddie te descubrieron?- Pregunto la castaña.

-No- Respondió simplemente el gordito y luego bromeo –Que crédulos-

Carly rio, Gibby la tomó de la mano y fueron a comprar las entradas para la película.

La verdad Carly y Gibby si habían terminado y si habían estado sufriendo por eso pero luego hablaron, se dieron cuenta de sus errores y aunque no tomaron la decisión de volver, si quedaron de acuerdo en que saldrían para ver si funcionaba pero que aun no tendrian algo oficial.

Ellos sospecharon cuando sus amigos los citaron en sitios distintos el mismo día a la misma hora, sabían que lo más probable era que intentaran juntarlos y decidieron idear ese plan: Decir que no extrañaban al otro por varias cosas y al final despistarlos diciendo que ahora salían con otras personas.

Ellos no querían la presión de sus amigos sobre su relación y por eso es que salen en secreto al menos hasta que se den cuenta de que no funcionan como pareja o que regresen oficialmente a lo que antes eran: Novios. Lo que suceda primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Sea cual sea si me dejas un review podre saberlo y te sentiras mejor desahogándote.<strong>

**PISTA FINAL: Solamente es actriz, no cantante.**

**Capitulo 8 (30 en el total): Multiple Christmas story (Viernes 23-12-11)**

**ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO 8:**

**"¿Harás que odie la navidad?"**

**"Traigo algo sensacionalmente asombroso"**

**"¿Secuestraron a una actriz?"**

**"Yo lo arreglo, yo puedo arreglarlo"**

**"Soy la única Puckett que no ha estado en la cárcel o en la juvenil ¡¿Para que quiero arriesgarme a que eso cambie?"**

**"Freddie y yo discutimos"**

**"Soy un hombre, no voy a usar vestido"**

**Mensaje navideño de parte de Luke y Jeff (los "Villanos" de L.Q.P.M)**

**-Hola, yo soy Luke y el que esta a mi lado en la silla de ruedas es Jeff-**

**-Soy Jeff y aun no estoy recuperado de lo que Sam me hizo-**

**-Por favor ella exagero, no fue tan malo lo que le hiciste solo la llamaste Pu...-**

**-No tienes que recordarlo y lo que tu hiciste fue peor-**

**-Bueno ya, tenemos que hablar sobre lo bonita que es la navidad-**

**-La navidad es bonita por los regalos-**

**-... Que expresivo eres Jeff-**

**-Si tus padres no te dan regalos, yo conozco a varios abogados quienes estarian encantados de ayudarte con la demanda-**

**-Ok, despidamonos, que probablemente no volvamos a aparecer nunca-**

**-Claro que apareceremos, nos necesitan ¿L.R.S tiene villanos? ¿Quienes? aun tengo mis dudas con Madisen del primer capitulo pero...-**

**-Es todo adios, feliz navidad-**


	8. Multiple christmas story

**Hola a todos. Capitulo nuevo, capitulo complicado de hacer y capitulo que AMO. Me tomó 3 semanas hacer este capitulo de 8369 palabras, el mas largo que he hecho y que haré así que espero que les guste. Muchiiiisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**ANUNCIO DEL CONCURSO: ¿Hay ganador? SIP. 3 personas adivinaron quien seria la invitada especial pero obviamente solo una persona adivino primero. Esa persona ya gano en mi concurso anterior en L.Q.P.M y ahora vuelve a ganar, adivino en su primer intento. Ganadora: Leslie princess Seddie (Al menos ya se a donde debo mandar el capitulo 10 pero lo haré después de haber subido el 9), ella fue la primera que dijo que la invitada especial era Erin Sanders. **

**Hubo personas que me sorprendió que no adivinaran rápido porque nombraron a todas las chicas que salian en Zoey 101 menos a ella. Actualmente sale en Big time rush donde interpreta a "Camille"**

**Chico cj Seddie adivino otra cosa, veras: quien tu dijiste también va a salir pero no cataloga como "Invitada especial" es mas bien una intrusa jajaa y quien dijiste salio en el primer capitulo de esta "Segunda temporada" Pero nunca dije su apellido.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que si leyera mis historias diria "Esto es una mie..." y yo le respondería "Hey pensamos lo mismo... Y no sabia que hablabas español" **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Multiple christmas story<strong>

**23 de diciembre del 2011 (6:15 pm)**

-No lo entiendo… Freddie ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba Sam quien estaba junto con Freddie en la salida de emergencias bajo la luz de la luna que recién comenzaba a aparecer.

-Entiéndeme Sam… No es mi culpa, yo quisiera pero no puedo-

-Pero Freddie… Es navidad ¿Harás que odie la navidad?-

-De verdad lo siento mucho Sammy… Si, no podremos pasar la navidad juntos pero te juro que te lo compensare de alguna manera-

Sam gruño –Aghhh odio a tu madre ¿Por qué tiene que hacerte viajar a San Francisco en estas fechas?-

-En su defensa: Ella no sabe nada de nosotros… Tranquila mi amor, me comunicare contigo todos los dias- Dijo Freddie en tono tranquilizador y luego tomo las manos de Sam.

-Eso espero… Aunque no será lo mismo ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?-

-Debo estar en el aeropuerto mañana a primera hora-

Sam se inclino hacia él y lo beso por unos 15 segundos –Te voy a extrañar mucho, Fredweird-

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír y también sentir un poco de tristeza ya que pasaría varios días lejos de su novia cosa que no le habría afectado TANTO si no fuera navidad –Yo también te extrañare mucho- Se abrazaron -¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar algo?-

La rubia sonrió –Me encanta la idea-

Sam y Freddie irían a unas cuantas calles del Bushwell plaza tomados de la mano, comieron pollo frito y pasaron un rato muy agradable y muy lindo, pasearon un largo rato mientras seguían tomados de las manos, esa era como otra manera de Sam decirle a Freddie "No quiero que te vayas" Pasaron un buen rato juntos, el cual ambos sabían que sería el ultimo por un par de días… Y quizás el ultimo por ese año ya que Freddie sabia de la intención de su madre de recibir el año nuevo en San Francisco.

Regresaron al Bushwell plaza. Ya era muy tarde, alrededor de las 11 pm -¿Iras a despedirme mañana al aeropuerto?- Dijo Freddie rompiendo el silencio.

-No… Sabes cuánto odio las despedidas y lo más probable es que si voy haga todo lo posible para que no viajes-

-Entonces me despediré ahora… Adiós Sam, te amo-

Sam solo lo abrazo fuertemente –Voy a serte honesta en esto- Freddie se aparto un poco y la miro expectante –Siempre te molesto por ser "Cursi" pero… Hoy siento que… que te extrañare y que nunca pensé extrañar tanto a alguien y eso no lo veo como algo cursi. Te amo- El chico sonrió ante las lindas palabras de su novia –Debe ser algún síndrome navideño o algo así-

-Buenas noches Sam… Cuando despiertes estaré en camino a San Francisco-

-Recuerda llamarme-

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? lo hare tan pronto aterrice- Respondió Freddie antes de volver a besar a su novia y entrar a su apartamento mientras que Sam entraría al de Carly donde pasaría la noche.

**24 de diciembre del 2011 (10:05 am)**

Al día siguiente Carly bajo las escaleras de su apartamento muy emocionada, era 24 de diciembre por lo que no era para menos, lo primero que notó después del gran árbol de navidad del que estaba orgullosa ya que ella misma lo había decorado sola varias noches antes, fue a Sam acostada en el sofá y al parecer estaba despertando.

-Buenos días Sam y feliz navidad-

-No tienen nada de felices- Respondió la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

La castaña se acerco a su mejor amiga –Deja tu actitud de Grinch. No sabía que te quedarías a dormir-

-Si pues, después de despedirme de Freddie era muy tarde como para pensar en volver a casa-

Carly se sentó y estrujando a su amiga la invadió con preguntas -¿Cómo fue su despedida? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Fue como en las películas románticas?-

-Wow wow Carls… No fue gran cosa: Salimos a comer, nos besamos un poco, me dijo que me extrañaría y yo le dije que yo no…- Mintió y Carly la corto.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no lo extrañarías?-

Quizás Sam era la novia de Freddie y estaba orgullosa de eso pero no le gustaba que todos pensaran que ella también podía tener sus momentos "Cursis" solo Freddie podía saberlo y solo a él estaban dirigidos todos sus momentos cursis –Porque no lo extrañare, solo serán unos días no hay que exagerar- Se quedo unos segundos mirando al suelo, volteo a ver a su amiga y le preguntó -¿Qué tienes para desayunar?-

Carly rodo sus ojos, se levanto y mientras caminaba hacia la cocina le respondió a su amiga –Cereal-

-¡Por favor Carls! Estamos en navidad-

La castaña puso una de las cajas de cereal en la mesa -Perdóname por no ser una Puckett y no tener uno de sus atípicos desayunos navideños- Y luego fue al refrigerador por leche.

-No son TAN atípicos, yo diría que son normales-

En eso llego Melanie quien como cosa rara no toco la puerta antes de entrar, tanto tiempo junto a su hermana la hacía tomar malos hábitos –Hola chicas. Sam traje nuestro desayuno: Jamón con tocino, galletas y…-

Pero fue cortada por Carly -¿Para ustedes ese desayuno es normal? No es nada sano-

-Lamento llevarte la contraria Carly- Decía Melanie –Pero es muy sano, mira esto- Saco de la bolsa donde traía todo, una jarra de jugo de naranja.

Sam apoyaría a su hermana -¿Ves Carls? Un desayuno normal Y saludable-

La castaña suspiraría –A veces son más parecidas de lo que creen y no solo físicamente-

-Oye Carly no me ofendas- A Sam no le gustaba ser comparada con su hermana –Si, a ella también le gusta el jamón y el tocino pero ella lo come con "cuchillo y tenedor"- Dijo haciendo una voz burlona.

Las Puckett comenzaron a comer su nada típico ni saludable desayuno y entró Matt muy molesto diciendo sarcásticamente –Genial, esto es genial-

-¿Qué ya nadie toca la puerta?- Pregunto Carly de manera general desde la cocina donde desayunaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- Melanie hablo –Aparte de que arruinas un desayuno entre amigas- Evidentemente aun estaba enojada con el chico.

-¿Seguirás tratándome mal? Ya te dije que no se qué te hice… Además eso de malos tratos y "Te dejo de hablar por unos días" ¿No te parece algo muy "Temporada 1"?-

Mel lo miro confundida y le respondió –No sé qué consideras tu "Temporada 1" Pero estoy segura de que no aparecí en esa así que esta es para mí la "Temporada 1"- Haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Carly no quería peleas, es decir, era navidad. Por lo que opto por cambiar de tema -¿Qué es lo que es sarcásticamente genial?-

El chico se sentó en la mesa de la cocina frente a Carly. Sam y Melanie se acercaron y el hablo -… Mi prima vendrá a visitarme-

Todas rieron y Sam entre risas -¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Emmm… No lo sé… Quizás que la odio-

Las chicas regresaron al sofá a seguir su "Típico desayuno de la familia Puckett" y Carly las acompaño sentándose junto con ellas, Matt iría también, aparto unas cosas que habían en la mesa de centro y se sentó –No lo entienden chicas… Ella es malvada, bueno realmente no lo es, es muy agradable pero me hizo algo que no puedo perdonar-

Ese comentario genero curiosidad en las chicas –Cuéntanos la historia- Exigió Melanie.

-No creo que quieran…- Intentaba decir el chico pero fue cortado por las 3 chicas que dirían a coro

-¡Cuenta!-

Matt rodo sus ojos y comenzó a contar su historia mientras sus amigas lo miraban expectantes.

-Cuando las conocí a ustedes… Bueno a Sam y a Carly, yo no tenía mucho tiempo aquí en Seattle, era nuevo, venia de… Los Ángeles- Las chicas abrieron los ojos al máximo ya que eso no lo sabían –Hace varios años deben saber salió al aire en Nickelodeon un programita llamado "Zoey 101"-

-Adoraba ese show- Dijeron Melanie y Carly al mismo tiempo ganándose una mirada rara por parte de Sam.

-En fin- Continuo Matt con su historia –Mamá siempre quiso que fuera actor así que me llevó a la audición… Fui elegido para el papel de "Logan Reese"…-

La castaña interrumpió el cuento de Matt -¿Y el punto es?-

-Cálmate Carly, ya llegaremos al problema- Suspiro y retomo su historia –Un mes antes de que el "piloto"… Así se le llama en el mundo de la televisión al primer capítulo de toda serie, Antes de que saliera al aire me llego el guion, lo leí y todo bien pero entonces, debíamos comenzar a filmar 3 días después y el día anterior fui llamado por Dan Schneider a su oficina-

-No tenemos todo el día Matt- Lo interrumpió Sam.

-Ya falta poco- Dijo el chico algo molesto por las constantes interrupciones –Dan Schneider es un maldito genio, ya tenía planeada toda la serie… Bueno solo los líos amorosos, el sabia como quería que terminara todo dependiendo si era un éxito o no… Al entrar a su oficina allí estaba mi prima, me senté a su lado y Dan comenzó a hablar, dijo que planeaba que para la cuarta temporada mi personaje y el personaje de mi prima que era "Quinn Pensky" Fueran…-

Melanie y Carly interrumpieron muy sorprendidas –¿Tu prima es…Tu prima es…-

-Sí, sí, mi prima es Erin Sanders ¿Ok? ¿Me dejan terminar?. Nuestros personajes tendrían que besarse y él quería saber si eso nos parecía bien ya que éramos primos. Decidimos pensarlo y nuestras madres dijeron que no podían permitirlo y a nosotros tampoco nos gustaba la idea. Así que nuestras madres comenzaron una discusión para ver quien quedaba dentro del show y quién no. Al siguiente día fui al set y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Erin, al parecer le dijo a Dan que yo había renunciado y contrataron para mi papel a la segunda persona que más les gusto en las audiciones que fue "Matthew Underwood", me fui muy enojado del set y cuando volví a hablar con ella le reclame, le grite y todo eso… Pero ella nunca admitió que hizo que quedara sin trabajo, siempre dijo "No es mi culpa, yo no hice nada" No la he perdonado aun pero al menos ya no hablamos sobre eso-

-¿Por eso tu odio sin razón hacia Zoey 101?- Pregunto Melanie

El chico asintió con la cabeza -Al menos ese show término, les juro que cuando dijeron que no se podía hacer más ese show porque Jamie Lynn Spears estaba embarazada yo me alegre un poco… Lamentablemente la carrera de mi prima no se estanco-

Había algo que Sam no entendía y así lo expreso -Pero ¿Por qué si conseguiste ese papel, no te quedaste por allá y conseguiste otro papel?-

Matt rio sarcásticamente ante la pregunta de Sam antes de contestarle –Sam… Es la industria de la televisión, cuando eres un actor joven y te dan tu primer papel no puedes rechazarlo, eso te cierra casi todas las puertas… Eso mato mi inexistente reputación que comenzaba a crear-

-Destrozo tus sueños- Dijo Melanie de la nada –No la conozco y ya me cae bien- Completo de manera muy animada.

-Melanie ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto?-

-La respuesta es sencilla: Existir-

Matt alzaría un poco la voz –Ok Melanie no se qué te pasa conmigo pero eso estuvo muy OOC-

-¿OOC?- Melanie entendió lo que el chico quiso decir pero lo dijo indignada –Díselo a alguien a quien le interese-

-¡Chicos!- Carly intento detener la pelea que se aproximaba –Es navidad, no discutan… Matt ¿A qué hora llega tu prima?-

-A la 1:30pm y debo ir por ella al aeropuerto… ¿Quieren conocerla?-

-¡Claro!- Respondieron Carly y Melanie a la vez mientras que Sam solo dijo –Como sea-

Entonces entró Spencer al apartamento respirando agitadamente, estaba agotado.

-¿Qué tienes Spence?- Pregunto Sam.

El mayor de los Shay tomó la jarra de jugo de las Puckett y se bebió casi todo el jugo de naranja.

-Oye… Eso no fue educado- Protesto Melanie.

-Lo siento… Es solo que traigo algo sensacionalmente asombroso-

-¿Sensacionalmente asombroso?- Dijo Carly, luego miro bien a su hermano –Y ¿Dónde está?-

-Viene por el ascensor-

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y se vio que era lo "Sensacionalmente asombroso" con lo que había llegado Spencer, era… Un árbol de navidad enorme

-¿Qué les parece?- Pregunto el mayor de los Shay mientras se dirigía al ascensor para sacar el gran árbol.

Todos voltearon a ver a Carly ya que sabían que ella había adornado sola el árbol que ya tenían.

-Pero Spencer… Ya tenemos un árbol: Ese- Señalo dicho árbol el cual estaba donde debería estar el robot de botellas –El que NO me ayudaste a decorar-

-¿Hablas de ESE árbol?. El mío es mejor, es más grande y hermoso, decorémoslo porfa porfa porfa-

La castaña rodaría sus ojos, estaba algo enojada pero decidió suspirar para calmarse –Bien… Adornaremos tu árbol- Spencer celebro –Al menos tenemos tiempo antes de preparar la cena porque este año si hiciste las compras-

Spencer puso cara de sorprendido –Si… Sobre eso…-

Fue cortado por Sam –No compraste nada ¿Verdad?-

Carly llevo una de sus manos a su frente, cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y sin abandonar esa posición le dijo a su hermano –Ve a darte un baño… Yo lo arreglo, yo puedo arreglarlo-

Spencer le hizo caso a su hermanita, era eso o protestar y por lo tanto soportar un regaño de su parte.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que Sam rompió -… ¿Tienes jugo de naranja en el refri?- Ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su mejor amiga –Olvídalo, yo iré a revisar-

**12:30 pm.**

-Bien chicas debo ir a buscar a "la rara" al aeropuerto- Dijo Matt dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ella no puede ser más rara que tu- Respondió Sam

Y Carly estaba muy alterada –Vengan directo para acá, necesito toda la ayuda posible… ¡Necesito un cronograma de actividades!-

Matt solo rodó sus ojos mientras salía del apartamento Shay y susurraba –Y pensar que ella me gustaba- Afortunadamente no llego a ser escuchado por ninguna de las chicas.

Una vez que Matt se había ido Carly se acerca a Melanie que estaba en la silla de la computadora mientras la usaba y la tiro al suelo de un empujón para sentarse ella.

-Carly… Pudiste decir "Por favor"- Se quejo Melanie levantándose del suelo.

-Hazlo otra vez- Le dijo Sam a Carly de manera divertida.

-Lo siento Melanie pero necesito la computadora, hare un calendario de actividades- La castaña estaba alterada.

-¿Cómo harás eso? Solo somos 4 y hay que hacer muchas cosas-

Sam agregaría al comentario hecho por su hermana -¿Hay que hacer muchas cosas? Eso suena a mucho trabajo, yo revisare que la tele funcione-

**1:00pm**

-Ok escúchenme todos- Le decía Carly a Spencer, Melanie, Sam y a Gibby a quien había llamado para que ayudara con todas las cosas que había que hacer –Esto es lo que pasara: Spencer y yo adornaremos el bendito y gigantesco árbol, Melanie tan pronto llegue Matt con su prima iras con ella a comprar… Luces para el árbol, bolas decorativas, ese tipo de cosas- Como el árbol era el doble de grande que el anterior eso significaba que la decoración que tenía el anterior era insuficiente por lo que necesitaban más.

-Bien- Dijo Melanie muy animada.

-Esa es la actitud, los quiero aquí en esta misma sala a las 2:30 para empezar con todo ¿Les parece?-

Todos dijeron a coro "Si" aunque unos más animados que otros. Gibby se acerco a Carly y le dijo

-Oye… ¿Para qué me llamaste si no me mandaste a hacer nada?-

La castaña volteo a verlo, se fueron a la cocina donde ella le respondió –Tienes el trabajo más importante de todos, debes ir a esa tienda por la que pasamos el otro día…-

Gibby la cortó -¿La de vestidos para chicas?-

-Aja. Y vas a ir a recoger mi vestido para la cena… Gibby esto es muy importante y para asegurarme de que no lo arruinaras, iras con Matt- Luego se acerco al gordito y le dijo amenazadoramente producto de su estrés –Si tu y Matt no me traen mi vestido en buenas condiciones voy a asesinarlos y a venderlos por partes a una carnicería ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Aja- Respondió simplemente el gordito y con miedo, luego pregunto temerosamente –¿Y si lo traemos en perfectas condiciones?-

A lo que Carly respondió dulcemente –… Entonces tendrás besitos de Carly y volveremos definitivamente- Le guiño el ojo y se marcho de la cocina dejando a Gibby confundido, es decir, paso de "Voy a asesinarte" a "Volveremos" en cuestión de segundos.

Carly iba a subir a su habitación cuando Melanie se le acerca y le dice –Oye Carly… ¿Por qué a Sam no la pusiste a hacer nada?-

La castaña rio sarcásticamente y luego respondió con un tono de obviedad –Es Sam, de todos modos no hará nada- y luego le hablo a Spencer –Spence, tu ve desmontando el árbol anterior, yo iré arriba-

Subió las escaleras a descansar un poco esperando la hora, las 2:30 ¿Por qué no comenzar inmediatamente? Porque estaba estresada y prefirió primero calmarse un poco y esperar a que llegara toda la ayuda.

**1:30 pm**

Matt llegó al aeropuerto a esperar la llegada de su prima y encontró a Freddie sentado cerca de donde debía abordar, se acerco a él.

-Hola Freddie ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que tu vuelo salía a las 7 am-

-Eso también creía yo… Esta retrasado ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

El chico respondió con fastidio –Esperando a que llegue mi prima… ¿Y tu madre?-

-Fue por algo de comer- Respondió Freddie cuando llego Erin, la prima de Matt y lo sorprendió con un abrazo

-Matt, te extrañe mucho- Fue lo primero que le dijo.

Matt que no había correspondido el abrazo la aparto –Si, si lo que sea… Erin el es…-

Pero ella misma lo corto –Yo sé quién es, yo también veo iCarly. Mucho gusto Freddie-

-Emmm… Tu eres Erin Sanders- Freddie no lo creía, la prima de Matt era una actriz.

-¡Ella sabe quién es!- Dijo Matt provocando risa en su prima y en su amigo –Nos tenemos que ir-

-Fue un placer Freddie-

-El placer fue mío- Respondió el castaño de manera amable

Matt tomo de un brazo a Erin y se la llevo, evidentemente no le cae muy bien.

**2:04 Pm.**

La castaña estaba acostada en su cama con una de sus almohadas cubriéndose el rostro. De repente quitó la almohada, sacó su pearPhone de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y miró la hora: 2:04 pm y recordó algo, recordó que Sam aun le debía la explicación del porque le dijo a Freddie que no lo extrañaría, como ella misma dijo que hizo. Con un poco de flojera se levanto de la cama, bajó las escaleras, al llegar pudo ver que ya Spencer había desmontado el viejo árbol que tanto trabajo le había costado adornar y ahora con un árbol el doble de grande el esfuerzo seria mayor, por suerte ahora sí tendría la ayuda de su hermano.

Sam veía la tele, parecía hipnotizada con esta, Carly tomó el control remoto de las manos de la rubia, apago el televisor y le dijo –Oye… Aun no me respondiste ¿Por qué le dijiste a Freddie que no lo extrañarías? Y quiero una buena razón-

-Si te respondí Carls, te dije que solo eran unos pocos…-

Pero Carly la corto –¡Esa no!... Mira yo se que estas enamorada de Freddie…-

-Ñeee- Dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano de "Mas o menos"

La castaña la miro inquisitivamente, suspiro y continuo –Y si es así, tienes que decirle que lo extrañaras… El no pensara mal de ti, creo que deberías llamarlo-

Sam si le había dicho a Freddie que lo extrañaría pero ¿Acaso todos tenían que saberlo? -¿Eso te haría feliz?- Pregunto la rubia refiriéndose a la llamada.

-Mucho-

-Bien- Dijo Sam con desgano, se levantó del sofá, sacó su celular, comenzó a buscar el número de Freddie y salió el pasillo para tener privacidad.

Carly quedo sonriendo victoriosa en el sofá cuando Melanie regreso del baño -¿Dónde está Sam?- Fue lo primero que dijo.

-La convencí de que llamara a Freddie para que le diga que lo extrañara- Dijo orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-Y… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Aghh porque son novios y no es normal que una chica le diga a su novio "Vete, no te extrañare… Te amo" ¡No es normal!-

-Carly…- Melanie se sentó a su lado –Estamos hablando de Sam y Freddie… ¿No te has puesto a pensar que Sam pudo haberte mentido o que te dijo la verdad pero a Freddie no le importa porque la conoce bien y sabe que aunque diga esas cosas ella lo ama?-

La castaña se quedo unos segundos en silencio –Realmente fue una pregunta demasiado larga… Pero estoy segura que después de esta llamada Sam y Freddie estarán mejor que nunca y todo gracias a mi, aplausos por favor-

En ese instante Sam entró de nuevo al apartamento Shay y cerró la puerta fuertemente –Espero que estés contenta Carly- Dijo muy enojada.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto la castaña confundida.

-¡Freddie y yo discutimos!- Y subió corriendo hacia el estudio dejando sorprendidas a Carly y a Melanie, esta ultima aplaudiría a Carly como una manera de burlarse.

-Ya deja eso- Le dijo a Melanie para que dejara de aplaudirla.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella-

Carly hizo lo que Melanie le dijo sin protestar, camino lentamente hasta el estudio y la encontró sentada en uno de los puff mirando hacia la nada.

La castaña tomó otro de los puff, lo puso junto a su amiga y se sentó en el –Sam ¿Qué paso?-

A lo que la rubia respondió. Ya no había enojo en su voz, había tristeza -Ya te lo dije… Freddie y yo discutimos-

-Sí pero… ¿Por qué discutieron?-

-Discutimos porque… Porque es un idiota ¿Si? por eso discutimos- Respondió Sam hablando muy rápido en la última parte.

-No sé qué te hizo o que te dijo pero estoy segura de que lo van a arreglar pronto, ahora vamos abajo y disfrutemos de la navidad ¿Si?-

Sam sonrió forzadamente y luego asintió dubitativamente con la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior Melanie recibió una llamada de Freddie, ella no dudo en contestar.

-¿Qué pasó Freddie? ¿Por qué tu y Sam discutieron?- Lo interrogo Melanie.

El chico dio un suspiro antes de responderle –¿Ya lo sabes? Ella me dijo anoche que no quería despedirse de mí en el aeropuerto porque lo más probable era que no me dejara irme, entonces…-

Freddie comenzó a contarle la conversación que tuvo por teléfono con Sam.

_-Hola Freddie… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya partiste?- Me pregunto de manera natural._

_Y seré honesto, aun estoy en el aeropuerto, mi vuelo está retrasado pero no podía decirle eso a Sam o me convencerá de que no viaje, yo quiero estar con ella pero convencer a mi madre sería muy complicado –Si… Ya estoy en San Francisco- Mentí. Por suerte para mi, Sam no sabe cuántas horas de vuelo hay de Seattle a San Francisco._

_Pero mi mentira salió mal ya que ella se enojo –¿Y entonces por qué demonios no me llamaste?- Ante su tono que denotaba evidente molestia yo no tuve respuesta solo balbucee cosas sin sentido y ella me dijo antes de colgar -¿Sabes qué? Puedo perdonar que no pasemos la navidad juntos pero que me hayas prometido llamarme y solo unas horas después lo olvides, me dice que no soy tan importante para ti- Y cortó._

-Wow… Mi hermana sí que se apresuro, pero no debiste mentirle. Entiéndela, es navidad y esto tampoco es fácil para ella por más fuerte que esté dando la impresión de ser-

-Lo se Mel… Y quiero pedirte algo: No le digas a Sam nada de esto pero… Voy a intentar cambiar mi vuelo para otro día, quiero verla y no puedo dejar las cosas así… No quiero que estemos peleados en nuestra primera navidad como pareja-

-Ok ok cuenta conmigo- Luego escucho que Carly y Sam venían bajando las escaleras y se apresuro a terminar la conversación –Tengo que colgar, adiós- y corto la llamada.

**3:00 pm**

Matt había regresado junto a su prima hace más de media hora, se las presento a todos y se cayeron bien inmediatamente. Carly y Melanie por su obvio fanatismo hacia Zoey 101 le pidieron que les contara anécdotas y luego Carly le pediría que le contara sobre Big time rush, principalmente sobre Logan, su amor platónico. Matt interrumpió las historias sobre BTR de su prima muchas veces diciendo "Ni siquiera eres un personaje regular".

Gibby salió del baño, miro hacia donde estaban todos y dijo sorprendido –Oh por dios ¿Secuestraron a una actriz?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Respondió Melanie –Ella es la prima de Matt… ¿Estuviste en el baño más de media hora?-

-Si- Respondió simplemente Gibby lo del baño y todos se estremecieron un poco pensando ¿Qué demonios podía alguien estar haciendo en el baño durante media hora? –Que alivio, pensé que si la habían secuestrado eso. Soy Gibby-

-Erin- Respondió ella simplemente y Carly posiblemente para evitar sentir celos más adelante interrumpió todo.

-Ok entonces vamos a lo que quedamos. Melanie y Erin vayan por adornos navideños para el árbol, Matt y Gibby vayan por mi vestido, Spencer y yo empezaremos a decorar el árbol con lo poco que tenemos y Sam… Sigue siendo Sam-

-Puedo hacer eso- Dijo Sam e inmediatamente todos se fueron.

Carly comenzó a decorar el árbol de navidad y Sam le dijo como si nada –Creo que iré al apartamento de Freddie a robarme toda su comida como venganza-

-Sam- Protesto Carly –No tienes que vengarte de el, además ¿Cómo harás para entrar?- La castaña observo como la miraba su mejor amiga y lo entendió –Ah claro, olvidaba que eres Sam y eres la mejor violando cerraduras-

Sam no dijo nada y salió del apartamento Shay hacia el del frente.

Sam entró al apartamento de Freddie, no a robarle su comida como venganza como le había dicho a Carly… Aunque si robó un poco de comida, luego fue hasta la habitación de su novio.

Si, ella estaba enojada con él, había llegado a pensar que no era tan importante para él. Sabía que quizás estaba exagerando un poco pero _"¡Soy su novia y es navidad!"_ Era lo que pensaba sobre eso _¿Cómo es posible que un chico supuestamente enamorado que prometió llamar a su novia tan pronto bajara del avión no lo haya hecho diciendo que lo olvido?_

De todos modos y a pesar de tener todos sus sentimientos revueltos, encontró algo que hizo que se arrepintiera de dudar de Freddie.

Sam pudo observar una caja debajo de un pequeño escritorio en la habitación de Freddie, sin saber realmente por que, se acerco a dicha caja y la tomó.

Era una caja de zapatos que tenia escrita en la parte superior "Recuerdos especiales" Al leer eso Sam no dudo en abrir la caja a ver qué cosas consideraba especiales, lo primero que vio dentro fue una foto de Carly la cual al verla sintió celos y rabia, sentimientos que fueron momentáneos ya que al voltear la foto vio que decía "Carly. Es como una hermana para mi" y aparte de eso, todo lo demás dentro de esa caja… Eran cosas de Sam.

Lo segundo que vio fue la famosa foto de la webi-con provocando en Sam una sonrisa, habían muchas fotos mas de ella sola y llego a otra foto, la foto que tomo Carly en aquella excursión escolar a un parque cuando Sam y Freddie aun no eran novios ni estaban cerca de serlo, esa foto en la que Freddie está cargando a Sam en su espalda, salen los dos sonrientes y muy felices.

-No puedo creer que Freddie aun conserve esto- Dijo para sí misma ya que evidentemente no había nadie más en esa habitación ni en ese apartamento.

Pero eso no sería lo más sorprendente para ella dentro de esa caja. Ya no quedaba más excepto por una hoja amarilla muy doblada, ella la agarro y con mucho cuidado la comenzó a desdoblar, al terminar de hacerlo pudo ver que dicha hoja no era más que un dibujo pero no cualquier dibujo, era EL dibujo, el que ella hizo en el que Freddie está a punto de ser devorado por un tigre.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Freddie conservo esto?- Sam se sintió estúpida ¿Cómo había podido pensar que el no la consideraba tan importante?.

La rubia volvió a poner todas las fotos dentro de la caja excepto por ese dibujo, se acostó en la cama de Freddie para al menos sentir su olor y tener la sensación de que el estaba allí con ella.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se quedaría dormida con ese dibujo sobre su pecho como si lo abrazara.

* * *

><p>Carly comenzó a adornar sola el árbol gigante de navidad mientras esperaba a que su hermano saliera de su habitación para que la ayudara pero se llevo una sorpresa, su hermano salió de su habitación y le dijo.<p>

-Oye voy a salir, iré a casa de esta chica Alice- Dijo emocionado.

-Spencer, prometiste ayudarme esta vez-Se quejó.

-Tranquila hermanita, tu encárgate de el árbol que yo me encargo de la cena. Alice es cocinera y está loca por mí así que le pediré que haga la cena navideña y la traigo- Respondió Spencer con obviedad.

La castaña dio un suspiro –Ok primero: Alice no está loca por ti, ella es loca- Spencer rodó sus ojos y Carly continuo -Segundo: Si ella va a hacer la cena ¿Por qué no la invitas?-

-Uhh… Eso es muy arriesgado, aun no hemos llegado a ESA parte de la relación-

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿No han llegado a "Cenar juntos en fechas especiales" Pero si a "Cocíname a mí y a los amigos de mi hermana"?-

A lo que Spencer contesto como un niño regañado después de unos segundos de silencio -… El código de relaciones es muy complicado-

Carly le dijo simplemente –Ok, ve… Pero asegúrate de traer la cena ¿Si?-

-Cuenta con eso- Respondió animadamente el mayor de los Shay mientras salía corriendo del apartamento.

Una vez que Spencer se había ido, Carly dijo –Comienzo a pensar que no tendremos cena navideña- Y luego continuó adornando el árbol con los pocos adornos que le quedaban, por suerte para ella pronto llegarían Melanie y Erin con mas… ¿O no?.

* * *

><p>Melanie y Erin llegaron al centro comercial al que se dirigían.<p>

-…Y es por eso que uso dos teléfonos celulares- Terminaba de contar Erin –Muchos dicen que eso es raro incluyendo a Matt y he terminado por creérmelo-

-No es raro, tu explicación tiene mucho sentido… Oye Matt nos dijo que tú hiciste que no se quedara con aquel papel en Zoey 101 y por eso no se lleva muy bien contigo ¿Eso es cierto?-

Erin lanzo un suspiro –Te lo diré solo a ti porque me caes muy bien- Melanie sonrió –Aun no habíamos decidido quien se quedaría y quien no… Quizás Matt te dijo que su madre quería que el fuese actor, pero su papá no quería y fue él quien lo saboteo. No se lo digo porque prometí guardar ese secreto-

-Wow… Eso no lo sabía-

-Bien. Entonces ¿A qué tienda deberíamos entrar primero? –Preguntaba Erin –Este lugar es enorme-

-No lo sé, en cualquier lugar-

Iban a entrar a una tienda cuando escuchan que alguien dice justo detrás de ellas –Vaya vaya vaya, miren a quienes tenemos por aquí, nada más y nada menos que a Erin Sanders y a Sam Puckett-

Las chicas se dieron media vuelta y pudieron ver a Madisen con otra chica –Primero que nada: Soy Melanie y segundo: ¿quién eres?-

-Madisen Hill- Dijo Erin sorprendida, no esperaba verla allí.

-¿Madisen qué?- Pregunto Melanie ya que no sabía quién demonios era ese personaje.

-Hill- Respondió la misma Madisen un poco enojada –Ella es mi amiga Patricia. Por fin nos volvemos a ver, Sanders-

-Lo mismo digo, Hill-

-Ok, alguien que me explique lo que pasa porque no entiendo nada- exigió la rubia.

Y Erin se tomaría la molestia de explicarle –Ella es solo una persona que me odia porque le he ganado varias audiciones-

-¡Me robaste el personaje de Quinn Pensky!- Grito Madisen.

-Pfff- Bufo Erin -¿Robar? Entiende de una vez la verdad, eras la trigésimo cuarta opción para el papel-

Madisen no soporto ese comentario -¿Te crees mejor que yo? Además también me robaste el papel de Camille en Big time rush-

Patricia y Melanie solo miraban la discusión en silencio entonces Erin contesto –Por favor, si tu ni adicionaste para ese papel-

-Sí pero seguro iban a llamarme rogando que aceptara el papel-

Iban a seguir la discusión pero Patricia la amiga de Madisen, interrumpió -¿Por qué no peleamos y ya?-

-Buena idea- Dijo Madisen mientras movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo –Nos vemos afuera del centro comercial en 1 hora ¿Les parece?-

-Si- Respondió Erin al mismo tiempo que Melanie dijo –No-

La rubia se llevo a Erin unos pasos hacia atrás y le dijo –Erin… Yo una vez golpee a mi ex novio pero él no se defendió, lo que quiero decir es que nunca he tenido una pelea real-

-Lo sé, yo tampoco- Dijo con una sonrisa y voz emocionada.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué aceptaste?-

-¿No sientes la adrenalina? Ahora se porque a Logan le gusta tanto sentir adrenalina, es genial-

Melanie estaba desesperada –Está la seguridad del centro comercial y si, pelearemos afuera pero igual saldrán a ver qué pasa y yo soy la única Puckett que no ha estado en la cárcel o en la juvenil ¡¿Para qué quiero arriesgarme a que eso cambie?-

**-**Sí, tienes razón no vale la pena-

Ambas regresaron a donde estaban Madisen y Patricia y Erin empezó a hablar –¿Saben qué? Melanie y yo…- iba a decir que no iban a pelear pero Melanie la cortó.

-Vamos a pelear con ustedes- Ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de Erin.

-Está bien, nos vemos en 1 hora… Perdedoras- Decía Patricia mientras se alejaba junto con su amiga.

Y la rubia solo dijo mientras miraba como se alejaban -Espero que Logan tenga razón con eso de la adrenalina-

* * *

><p>Freddie por su parte ya había averiguado para cambiar su boleto de avión y le habían dicho que solo podía cambiarlo para el martes 27 a las 4 pm. Ahora solo debía convencer a su madre de que podía cambiar su vuelo, después de todo no quería que viajara sola sin saber que él había hecho eso de cambiar de vuelo.<p>

Llegó a donde estaba su madre sentada leyendo una revista de cocina y comenzó a suplicarle -Escúchame mamá… Tienes que dejarme cambiar mi vuelo para otro día, es importante-

-Hijo… Sabes que ya no te sobreprotejo tanto pero les prometimos a tus primos pasar las navidades con ellos-

-Sí pero… podría pasarla con ustedes todo el resto del año, solo te pido que me dejes cambiar mi vuelo para el martes-

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? ¿Qué te ata a Seattle que no quieres dejarlo en navidad?-

"_Si supieras"_ Pensó Freddie, es que no podía decirle "Me quiero quedar con Sam en navidad porque es mi novia y la amo" Bueno… Claro que podría hacerlo pero entonces su madre menos lo dejaría quedarse o peor aun moriría de un infarto fulminante.

El chico respiro profundamente –Esta bien, te diré la verdad…- La señora Benson dejo de leer su revista para prestarle toda su atención a su hijo –No quiero ir hoy porque quiero pasar la navidad con mis amigos- No era del todo una mentira, era una media verdad.

Pero la señora Benson solo retomo su lectura mientras le respondía –Pasas casi todo el día, todos los días con tus amigos… Creo que puedes vivir sin ellos unas 2 semanas-

* * *

><p>-Aquí estamos- Dijo Gibby tan pronto se vieron parados frente a esa tienda de ropa femenina en la que irían a buscar el vestido de Carly.<p>

-¿Tienes el recibo del vestido cierto?- Pregunto Matt. Gibby sacó el recibo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a el pero una fuerte brisa hizo que dicho recibo volara sin rumbo –Genial- Dijo sarcásticamente y luego su tono cambio a uno muy preocupado -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

Gibby después de unos segundos de silencio chasqueo sus dedos –Tengo una idea- Matt lo miro expectante –Yo la acompañe cuando se lo probó y sé que el vestido es negro ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto-

-Así que lo que tenemos que hacer es probarnos cada vestido negro que hay en la tienda hasta encontrar el que recuerde que sea más parecido-

Matt lo miro como diciendo "¿Estás loco?" y luego se lo dijo -¿Estás loco?-

-No. Pero ahora que lo pienso, TÚ debes probarte los vestidos ya que eres delgado y yo no lo soy tanto-

-Gibby… Dos cosas, primero: Eso es discriminación contra los flacos y segundo: ¡Soy un hombre, no voy a usar vestido!-

* * *

><p>Freddie continuaría tratando de convencer a su madre -Está bien mamá, el asunto es este… No debo decirte el motivo por el que me quiero quedar pero es uno muy fuerte-<p>

La madre de Freddie suspiro en señal de fastidio ya que su hijo no había dejado de insistirle con eso –Dime la razón y yo juzgare si es muy fuerte o no-

-Está bien, quiero quedarme porque… Aghh olvídalo- El chico se levanto y camino hacia un rumbo desconocido para la señora Benson. Llego al lugar a donde se dirigía y dijo –Quiero cambiar mi vuelo para el martes 27- Si, decidió hacerlo sin decírselo a su madre y por suerte para el, era el último asiento disponible que había para ese vuelo. Regreso con su madre y aliviado pero asustado le dijo –Cambie mi vuelo-

-¿QUE?- Respondió ella –Entonces lo cambiare yo también- E iba a levantarse pero Freddie no la dejó.

-Era el último, lastima tendrás que viajar bueno adiós- Dijo todo muy rápido y se fue del aeropuerto, tomó un taxi afuera del mismo y se dirigió al Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que esté usando este vestido- Dijo Matt usando un vestido negro sencillo, algo corto.<p>

-¿De qué te quejas? Te ves bien-

Entonces pasó una chica guapa frente a ellos y se quedo viendo a Matt quien solo dijo -¿Qué tal?- para luego dirigirse a Gibby -¿Podríamos simplemente llevarle cualquier vestido?-

-¡NO!... Ese no se parece mucho ¡Siguiente vestido!-

Matt rodó los ojos, se dio media vuelta regresando al probador a ponerse otro vestido -¿Era este? Es negro, tiene tirantes, llega hasta el suelo… Dime que es este porque no me gusta esto… ¡Y sé que me has tomado fotos!-

-No lo sé, pruébate el próximo… Y lo de las fotos, no serán publicadas así que tranquilo- Matt regreso al probador y Gibby miraba las fotos que le había tomado a Matt usando vestido mientras se reía y se dio cuenta de algo, su pearphone estaba configurado de manera tal que cada foto tomada fuera subida directamente a la web –Oh dios- Fue lo que alcanzo a decir con mucha preocupación.

Un rato después salió Matt muy confundido –¿Por qué este vestido es largo adelante y corto atrás? No lo entiendo-

-Emmm… Esta al revés ¿Qué no sabes nada de moda?-

-Si pues ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de lugar? Tú te pruebas los vestidos mientras ¡Yo te tomó fotos!- Volvió a entrar al probador.

Gibby intentaba borrar las fotos pero entonces salió Matt de sorpresa gritando con rabia -¡¿Y ahora?- Haciendo que a Gibby se le cayera su pearphone al suelo y se rompiera, impidiéndole borrar las fotos, cuando se recupero del shock que esto le produjo miro a Matt y le dijo –Te ves linda… Lindo, tienes razón esto es muy raro-

* * *

><p>Estaban Melanie y Erin sentadas en una cafetería del centro comercial mientras bebían algo preparándose para la pelea cuando Erin comienza a reírse fuertemente.<p>

Eso provoco curiosidad en la rubia -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Mira esta foto de Matt con vestido- Dijo enseñándole la foto en su teléfono mientras seguían riendo, Melanie la vio y no pudo contener la risa.

-¿Por qué está usando vestido?- Pregunto Melanie en medio de una risa –Siempre supe que era un poco raro pero no así- Y ambas rieron de nuevo.

-Pero el vestido es lindo- Dijo Erin una vez cesaron las risas.

-Si, es precioso, quiero tenerlo…- Erin la miro raro y Melanie entendió porque –Eh… Al vestido no a Matt- Agrego nerviosa.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal este?- Dijo Matt una vez que salió con otro vestido puesto.<p>

-Emm… Eso es azul oscuro-

-Ay si pero es muy lindo- Dijo Matt con un tono de voz un poco raro, se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba su amigo, se aclaro la garganta y trato de arreglarlo –Me refería a que… Aghh piensa lo que quieras, es muy lindo-

-Si bueno, ya me divertí lo suficiente, es el primero que te pusiste-

Matt le contesto molesto -¿Entonces para que me hiciste probarme todos estos vestidos?-

-Sam me dijo que sería divertido… De hecho el recibo aun lo tengo, aquel solo era un pedazo de papel cualquiera-

Matt estaba enojado pero no lo demostró, solo suspiro para calmarse y le dijo -Solo… Olvidemos que esto paso ¿Si?-

Gibby le respondió –Nosotros podremos olvidarlo… Pero el mundo no lo hará- Refiriéndose al incidente de que subió las fotos a la web sin querer y no tenía manera de borrarlas en ese momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Matt no lo entendía.

-Nada, volvamos al apartamento de Carly-

* * *

><p>Erin y Melanie salieron del centro comercial y allí ya estaban Madisen y Patricia listas.<p>

-Espero que no nos maten- Dijo Melanie con miedo en su voz –Aun podemos huir-

* * *

><p><strong>5:35 pm<strong>

Freddie llego al Bushwell plaza, entró a su apartamento a dejar sus maletas pero cuando entro a su habitación vio a Sam dormida en su cama con una hoja de papel entre sus manos y su caja de recuerdos especiales en el suelo. Se acerco a ella y le comenzó a besar el cuello a lo que Sam solamente comenzó a reírse aun dormida, luego subió hasta sus mejillas y cuando iba a llegar a sus labios ella despertó muy agitada y lo vio.

-¡Freddie!- Exclamo Sam contenta mientras se abalanzaba sobre el para abrazarlo.

-Sam... Creí que estabas enojada conmigo-

-Adivinaste: Lo estaba. Ahora bésame tonto- Ordeno la rubia y Freddie después de sonreír levemente, le hizo caso. Al terminar el beso Sam dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro –Me gustan los besos de nerd-

-¿Entonces por qué me besas a mi?- Pregunto Freddie, manera inteligente de decir "No soy nerd"

Sam rio un poco –Te dejo ganar esta vez solo si me besas de nuevo- Y así Freddie volvió a hacerlo y al terminó Sam le dijo –Nerd- Para luego sonreír victoriosa.

Carly por su parte termino de decorar el árbol de navidad con lo que en ese momento tenia, lo que significa que el árbol estaba decorado a la mitad con luces solo en la mitad baja del árbol.

Entonces entraron Matt y Gibby, este último traía entre sus brazos el vestido que por alguna razón era marrón.

Carly abrió los ojos al máximo y tratando de controlarse sin éxito trato de preguntar–Pero q… pe… pe…-

Matt quien siguió caminando hasta sentarse en el sofá le respondió –A Gibby se le cayó tu vestido en un charco-

-¡GIBBYYYYYYYYYY!- Grito con rabia la castaña -¿POR QUE?-

-Fue un accidente- Respondio el gordito asustado y con motivos para estarlo -¿Podrás perdonarme?-

Carly suspiro repetidamente buscando calmarse un poco –Bien, está bien… Aun no es nada grave, tengo otros vestidos…-

Gibby suspiro aliviado cuando entraron Melanie y Erin al apartamento Shay. Ambas tenían algunos moretones en sus brazos y una pequeña herida en su labio inferior.

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué les paso?- Fue lo primero que dijo Carly al verlas, luego se dio cuenta de que no traían los adornos y levantando un poco la voz les pregunto -¿Dónde están los adornos?-

-Auch… Tuvimos una pelea con unas chicas malas- Decía Melanie –Y ganamos-

-Deberían ver auch- Decía ahora Erin –Deberían ver como quedaron ellas-

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá junto a Matt quien diría –Vaya… Melanie no me sé tú segundo nombre Puckett y Erin Zariah Sanders peleando, eso no se ve todos los días- Dijo haciendo énfasis en "Zariah".

-¿Por qué hiciste énfasis en mi segundo nombre?- Pregunto Erin –Lo dices como si no me gustara mi segundo nombre y no es así… Además tu segundo nombre es Elizabeth-

Todos rieron menos Carly quien seguía muy seria tratando de calmarse y Melanie dijo aguantando la risa -¿Tu nombre completo es Matt Elizabeth Ryan Sanders?-

-… Eso no es cierto… Mi primer nombre completo es Matthew-

Carly diría alterada pero tratando de controlarse –Esta bien, está bien… No tendré vestido para la cena y tenemos un árbol a medio decorar. Espero que todo lo demás salga bien. Tendremos una cena normal y nada formal… Vestimenta casual Carly, vestimenta casual-

**6:00 pm**

Freddie y Sam entraron al apartamento de Carly riéndose y tomados de las manos.

-Miren quien no viajo: El tonto-

-Sam- Se quejo Freddie pero luego de ver como sonreía su novia no le dio importancia a eso.

La rubia saco a Matt del sofá para sentarse ella y luego dijo –Oye Matt ¿Tu y Erin no pasaran la esta noche en tu casa con tus padres?-

Erin rio sarcásticamente y respondió por su primo –Los padres de Matt no celebran la navidad-

-Sí, mis padres son raros, además Carly nos invito a quedarnos asi que…-

La cena seria para: Carly, Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Erin, Melanie y Matt. Ahora solo debían esperar por el mayor de los Shay quien traería la cena.

**6:45 pm**

Conversaban tranquilamente, ya Carly estaba un poco más calmada y entonces entro Spencer al apartamento con 3 sacos como los de Santa.

-¿Qué hay en los sacos?- Pregunto Sam.

-La cena- Respondio simplemente el mayor de los Shay.

Todos se levantaron a ver que era y al abrir los sacos vieron que eran… Hamburguesas.

Carly quien era la que más se había alterado ese día, no podía dejar pasar eso. Rio un poco producto de la incredulidad y luego dijo -¿Hamburguesas? ¿Hamburguesas como cena navideña? ¡ME ESTAN JUGANDO UNA BROMA!- Todos miraban a Carly mientras tenía su ataque de pánico o de rabia o lo que sea –Este iba a ser un gran día ¡Y USTEDES LO ARRUINARON!. Yo no quería otro árbol y menos este que solo esta medio decorado. Yo no quería decorarlo, yo quería ir a buscar mi vestido. Yo no quería cenar hamburguesas, yo quería una cena navideña NORMAL-

Carly se sentó en el sofá con las manos sobre su rostro. Todos se acercaron y se pararon frente a ella.

-Carly… La navidad no es perfecta- Comenzó Melanie y le siguió Freddie.

-Es lo que es y eso es lo mejor de la navidad-

Luego continuo Sam –La navidad es para pasarla bien y no para estar obsesionados con obtener la perfección-

-Es para estar con la familia, con los amigos… Con la gente que nos quiere- Dijo Erin

Le siguió Gibby –Y recordar que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor al menos una vez al año-

-Es para disfrutar, no importa si tienes mucho o poco, no importa si son hamburguesas o es la comida más elegante del mundo- Dijo Matt y Spencer concluiría.

-Y lo más importante… La navidad es la mejor época del año y no vale la pena arruinarla solo por una tonta pelea-

Luego todos dijeron a coro –Feliz navidad Carly-

La castaña se levanto y entre todos se dieron un abrazo grupal -¿Saben qué? Cenemos esas hamburguesas- Dijo Carly con una gran sonrisa.

Y eso hicieron: Comieron su atípica cena navideña pero ¿Acaso todo tiene que ser como dicen "los libros"? No, no todo tiene que ser perfecto, no todo tiene que ser normal, no todo tiene que ser típico.

Al termino de la cena todos estaban satisfechos, no podían comer nada mas, estaban sentados todos, unos en el sofá y otros en el suelo.

Carly diría -Esta es de las mejores navidades que he tenido… Gracias- Todos sonrieron y ella continuo –Me gustaría una foto de todos frente al gran e imperfecto árbol-

Todos se levantaron como pudieron, Carly busco su cámara y mientras la ajustaba para que tomara la foto en 5 segundos todos iban juntándose frente al árbol para la foto.

Sam le susurro a Freddie al oído –Apuesto a que esta foto ira a la caja de recuerdos-

-Claro que si- Le respondió de igual manera antes de besarla.

-No sabía que el Seddie era real, pero me alegra- Dijo Erin ya que hasta entonces no sabía que ellos eran novios aunque si sospecho cuando entraron al apartamento tomados de las manos.

Sam y Freddie solo sonrieron.

Matt, Freddie, Sam, Melanie, Erin, Spencer, Gibby y Carly. En ese orden posaron para la foto, todos sonrieron y la foto se tomó.

Carly se dio cuenta de que la perfección es algo subjetivo porque esa foto y esos momentos junto a sus amigos le demostraron que aunque no fue "La navidad perfecta" que había planeado si fue una navidad perfecta a su manera y nunca se arrepentiría de todas las cosas que pasaron para que así fuera.

Epilogo del capitulo navideño

Freddie: Tuvo que soportar un largo y fuerte regaño por parte de su madre.

Sam: Exagero con las hamburguesas y le causaron problemas estomacales.

Melanie: El dolor de los golpes no la dejo dormir por 2 días.

Matt: Gracias a sus fotos usando vestido se volvió malamente famoso.

Erin: Las páginas web de chismes hicieron de su pelea con Madisen, su primer escándalo.

Gibby: No volvió con Carly en navidad, cosa que ansiaba y tuvo que comprarse otro celular el cual solo le duro 3 días.

Carly: Gracias a su crisis nerviosa se gano 6 horas continuas de terapia.

Spencer: Tuvo que pagar 650 dolares a la psicóloga de Carly y pescó un resfriado mientras la llevaba a la terapia, dicha gripe no lo dejo disfrutar de los últimos días del año.

Pero aun así… Ninguno se arrepiente de nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Que tal? A mi me encanto. Para mi es de los mejores que he escrito.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que participaron, los que dejan comentarios positivos aquí, en twitter. Adoro a todos mis lectores, ustedes me dan animo para volver a abrir un documento de word y escribir cosas. Gracias.**

**Sobre las referencias a... cosas: 1) Zoey 101 para los que no saben, de verdad termino por el embarazo de Jamie Lynn Spears. 2) Gracias a: Wikipedia, twitter, youtube y imdb. de alli saque muchos datos sobre Erin Sanders que dije y son verdad como que tiene 2 telefonos celulares (uno nuevo y un vejestorio) y el mas sencillo: Que su segundo nombre es "Zariah" y sobre su personalidad: Agradable y segun Victoria Justice: un poco loca. Nunca volveré a investigar tanto para un capitulo y como nunca vi Zoey 101 he tenido que investigar un poco mas. 3) La foto de la excursion que estaba en la caja de Freddie es del cap. 5 de L.Q.P.M**

**Capitulo 9 (31 en el total): Reflexiones de fin de año (Viernes 30-12-11)**

**Capitulo 9. Invitada especial en la parte de escritura: SeddieLove2 (Me recuerda que debo mandarle un correo hoy... Lo hare en un rato): No sera un capitulo loco y rebuscado pero sera... lindo, al menos eso espero.**

**Mensaje navideño por parte de Melanie y Erin.**

**-Hola, yo soy Melanie y ella es Erin nuestra invitada de esta semana-**

**-Hola-**

**-Creo que ya esto dejo un mensaje por lo que no daremos uno-**

**-En cambio Melanie y yo planeamos darles un adelanto de lo que viene el proximo año aqui-**

**-Empezamos... Diremos palabras claves: Detectives-**

**-Si pero... No sales en ese-**

**-Pues tu tampoco-**

**-Touche... ok seguimos ¿Te parece Mel?: Uh este capitulo se oye interesante, se llama "OOC" ¡Quiero salir en el!-**

**-Tendrás que hablar con Seddiento a ver. Continuo: Mafia-**

**-Club de drama-**

**-Peliculas de terror-**

**-Awww Melanie, mira lo que dice aqui-**

**-Awww... No podemos decirles eso... Y eso otro tampoco... Y definitivamente tampoco eso-**

**-¿Entonces que les diremos?-**

**-Que habrá mucho Seddie, muchos capitulos locos, capítulos con música y varios invitados mas-**

**-¿incluyendome?-**

**-Mmmm... Ya veremos, es decisión de Seddiento ¿Que estará haciendo ahora? Conociéndolo debe estar escribiendo algo ¿Has visto la cantidad de cuadernos en los que escribe estupideces?-**

**-Creo que deberiamos despedirnos. Sentimos que haya sido tan largo pero esto es improvisado. Ah y Melanie... Algun dia volvere a aparecer ¿Y sabes por que? Porque soy la prima de Matt y eso me abre las puertas para volver-**

**-Si, si lo que digas ¿oye me puedes mandar por correo las fotos de Matt con vestido? Sam reira mucho con eso-**

**-Claro ya la mande a todos mis contactos jajaja-**

**-jajaja Ok regresen pronto a leer su historia favorita sin hilo argumental-**

**-Ok Mel, eso no fue justo... ¿Acaso hay otra historia SIN hilo argumental?-**

**-... Buen punto. Adiós-**

**-Adiós-**


	9. Reflexiones de fin de año

**Hola a todos ¿Como están amantes de los fics "Antiesteticos"? Bienvenidos nuevamente. Primer capitulo del 2011 y es un capitulo especial porque es el primer capitulo que tiene colaboracion ¿De quien se trata? ya lo leerán.**

**La primera parte del premio a Leslie princess seddie se la enviare en unas horas, espero que no se desespere y me mate.**

**Feliz año por cierto y gracias por leer mis one-shots no saben lo que eso significa para mi :D**

**iCarly no nos pertenece, es de Dan Schneider... A veces siento que lo odio ¿Ustedes no?**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 9: Reflexiones de fin de año.<strong>

**Escrito por: Michelle (SeddieLove2) y Mateo (Yo).**

**31 de diciembre del 2011. Hora: 11:45 pm. Lugar: San Francisco.**

-Freddie, falta poco para el año nuevo. Ven con nosotros- Le decía la señora Benson a su hijo.

Freddie estaba en casa de sus tíos y unos primos de más o menos la misma edad que el. Estaban todos sentados en el patio trasero de aquella casa grande esperando por el año nuevo y tener una buena vista de los fuegos artificiales.

El chico le hizo caso a su madre, se acerco a donde estaban todos pero no les prestaba nada de atención a lo que hablaban. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Sam aunque el sabia que probablemente no le llegaría ya que como es normal en esas fechas las líneas están saturadas. Después de mandar dicho mensaje se quedo pensativo.

-Como desearía estar en Seattle justo ahora. Si, se que apenas hace 4 días que no la veo pero es que la amo tanto que necesito verla y escuchar su voz. Siempre que me conecto nunca está en línea para un video chat y nuestras comunicaciones se han basado en un mensaje de buenas noches o de buenos días, no digo que no sea agradable eso pero a veces siento que no es suficiente… La necesito, la necesito mucho y estos días han sido interminables-

-Pero faltando tan poco para que termine este año ha llegado a mi mente esta pregunta: ¿Qué tantas cosas me han pasado en este 2011?-

-La respuesta: Demasiadas, como: Me metí en problemas, Sam me mando al hospital, me aislé del mundo por 2 días y medio, viaje a Chicago, conocí a una actriz… Creo que lo más importante y lo mejor que me ha pasado lo puedo resumir en una palabra, mejor dicho en un nombre: Sam-

-Pero no comenzare con Sam… Eso seria muy fácil y quiero dejar lo mejor para el final. Comenzare con las personas que hicieron de este año especial-

-Carly: Recuerdo que solía estar enamorado de ella, que tonto era ¿No? "Teniendo el boleto a la felicidad justo al lado y yo me fije en Carly" ¿Entiendes?... Ok Freddie es un pensamiento, no tienes que hacer ese tipo de preguntas, lo que quiero decir es que "Mi felicidad" No era con Carly como pensé en el pasado sino que siempre estuvo al lado de ella… Con Sam. Volviendo a Carly: ella hizo este 2011 especial porque es mi mejor amiga, hemos hecho todo tipo de travesuras y siempre nos divertimos como la vez que se postulo para presidente estudiantil, eso fue muy divertido-

-¿Con quién continuo? Seguiré con Melanie: Siempre creí que no era real, es que me parecía extraño que Sam teniendo una hermana gemela nunca hubiera hablado de ella. Ok si, a Sam no le agrada mucho o al menos eso dice porque creo que ya se llevan al menos un poquito mejor… Su relación mejora a pasos de bebes como quien dice. Considero a Melanie una muy buena amiga, con ella también me he divertido, la he ayudado en sus crisis y es una buena chica. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando tuvo su crisis existencial por un chico? Esa vez la ayude y sé que puedo contar con ella cuando la necesite-

-Creo que también debo dedicarle un corto espacio a Matt, ese chico extraño que conocí este año, es muy buen amigo. El es muy raro: Para comenzar odia todas las series de éxito en la tele dice y cito "Para cada serie popular hay una que es mejor y no es popular" lo entiendo y puede que sea verdad… Ahora pensándolo bien ese chico ve mucha televisión. El me ayudo un poco para conquistar a Sam y eso se lo agradezco mucho-

-¿Gibby? Sigue siendo un gran amigo aunque rompió con Carly pero creo que están llevando bien su ruptura ya que ella lo invito a su atípica cena navideña. ¿En qué ha cambiado Gibby este año? Pues ya no se quita la camisa tanto pero sigue diciendo "Gibbeeeh" Cada vez que entra a un lugar cosa que me parece raro, es decir, yo no voy por ahí diciendo "Freddieeee" en cada lugar-

-¡Lo más importante! "SAM PUCKETT". "Samantha Puckett". "Sammy" Puedo llamarla de todas las maneras y siempre se escucha bien… Si la llamo de la segunda manera me mata o por lo menos se enoja. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado este año. Ella es ruda, agresiva ¡¿No es genial? Ok pero ella también es linda… La más linda del mundo desde mi punto de vista, tiene buenos sentimientos cuando los deja salir que son muy pocas veces, cuando la miro directamente a sus preciosos ojos… Es… Perfecto, es como si estuviera perdido en ellos, es como si me hipnotizaran… Es una gran sensación. Soy afortunado-

-De ella puedo decir TANTAS cosas. Cada día con ella es como una nueva aventura, es pasar un momento inigualable; Solo con ella puedo sentirme así. Con un agarre de manos, con un beso e incluso solo con una sonrisa hace que mi corazón se llene de alegría, es amor verdadero. Con ella puedo ser yo mismo quizás me moleste diciéndome que soy un nerd, un ñoño, un tonto pero yo se que solo lo hace porque así es ella y a pesar de eso, me ama-

-Al menos ya no me golpea… Tanto. En casi dos meses solo me ha golpeado 2 veces y ninguna de ellas fue un golpe fuerte; Supongo que ver a tu novio herido no debe ser muy divertido-

-Si pudiera volver al tiempo en el que era el niñito enamorado de Carly lo haría y le diría "Oye ¿Por qué no miras a Sam? Estas mirando al lado equivocado así que hazme caso" y así tuviera esta felicidad desde antes-

-Quisiera estar con ella justo ahora, recibir el año nuevo en medio de un beso… Besar esos labios tan suaves y embriagantes para mí. Pero no, mamá tuvo que decidir justamente este año en esta fecha venir a visitar a mis primos y a mis tíos o como Sam diría "Reunión de ñoños en San Francisco" Así que Sam Puckett: Lo mejor de mi 2011 y de mi vida…-

Los pensamientos de Freddie fueron interrumpidos por los fuertes sonidos de grandes cantidades de fuegos artificiales explotando a la vista de todos y también los gritos de "Feliz año" Entre los miembros de su familia mientras se abrazaban.

Freddie se uniría a la celebración después de dar un suspiro mirando al cielo y susurrar inaudiblemente para los demás –Feliz año Sam- Deseando que de alguna manera Sam pudiera sentir que en ese momento estaba en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>31 de diciembre del 2011. Hora: 11:45 pm. Lugar: Seattle.<strong>

Se va el año y sin embargo no se si me quedo aquí o me voy con él, puesto que no distingo entre mis pensamientos y la realidad, con su ausencia yo estoy ausente. Este año que se va y se lleva mucho de mí. Entre risas y alegrías, mi amor por él no ha cambiado ningún instante.

En este año aprendí muchas cosas que, solo en mi subconsciente se encontraban, tropecé y caí tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta... Pero así como he caído, me he puesto de pie. En el anterior año se han quedado atrás muchas cosas, momentos buenos por los que debemos dar gracias a todos los que formaron parte de él, momentos malos que por alguna razón pasaron de los cuales aprendimos algo, eso lo tengo muy en cuenta, suena cursi pero es la verdad.

Ahora estamos a minutos del nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo, un buen momento para empezar una vez más y ponerse de pie dejando atrás lo que nos hizo llorar, lo que nos afligió y por lo que nunca fue.

Hay que sonreír porque tenemos vida, hay que estar alegres porque se nos concede un año más, tal vez sea el momento de cerrar los ojos, decir gracias y pedir fuerzas para fortalecer nuestra armadura y remover asperezas que en ella se quedaron. Pero para mi no fue así, las esperanzas fueron más que realizadas en este año.

En conclusión, descubrí que lo que realmente importa es, ser siempre uno mismo, tratar a los demás como quisieras que te trataran (Y sé que muchas veces hemos oído esta frase, pero escucharla y practicarla son cosas realmente muy diferentes), jamás etiquetar a las personas porque te sorprenderías de la infinidades de virtudes que poseen, y que cuando llegues a encontrar al amor en tu vida, o le des paso a una nueva persona, valores lo importante que es ese sentimiento. En pocas palabras el mejor año de mi vida.

Freddie: Conocí mucha gente, todas ellas con costumbres, deseos, sueños, metas diferentes, eso me hizo comprender que nadie es perfecto, pero cuando lo comprendí me di cuenta de una cosa increíble y ¿Saben cual fue?... Que no existe la perfección misma, solo la que esta frente a tus ojos, llamándote y diciéndote que siempre estuvo y que estará siempre contigo.

Tiene la inteligencia que tanto he admirado pero que estando a su lado no me hace más que bostezar y dar unas ganas de dormir enormes. Un ser divertido que me hace reír y, increíblemente, me da ganas de golpear al mismo tiempo. Tiene un carácter apasionado, ese que solo he encontrado en el. Tiene esa bella sonrisa que tanto me cautiva, y unos ojos, que con solo una mirada puedes caer en sus brazos con una facilidad increíble.

Es tan caballeroso, tan atento y formal que a veces he querido odiarlo y solo he conseguido amarlo más. A veces he deseado no verlo y termino buscándolo sin cesar. Con su sonrisa alegra mi mundo y hace las cosas más fáciles, con sus palabras me llega la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante. Lo quiero por su alocada y extraña forma de ser, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es mi nerd.

Ya no hay mas, es perfecto para mi, reúne todo lo que a lo largo de mi vida busqué, ahora solo deseo compartir mi vida él, compartir sueños e ilusiones y envejecer juntos. Una tarde de otoño en unos treinta años sentarnos a recordar estas palabras que ahora son mi pensamiento y recordar que conocí mucha gente diferente, pero solo una logro abrir mi corazón inexplicablemente y ese fue... Freddie Benson. Mi verdadero amor, ¡Ugh que cursi sonó eso!, pero básicamente estoy hablando conmigo misma, casi no importa porque nadie me ha escuchado decir esto, y más les vale que nada salga de aquí... ¿Entendieron todos ustedes?, sigamos...

Carly: Tengo a la mejor amiga del mundo, que en pequeños detalles perfila en vivir, hace que un día de mañana nunca llegue a su fin. Es aquella persona que no permite que mis lágrimas caigan y que está dispuesta a escuchar y percibir todo lo que salga de mis labios. A veces peleamos por unos minutos, horas, días. La amistad que me ofrece es sincera y sin reproche alguno... Siempre está para brindarte un tierno abrazo. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero le he llegado a tener bastante resentimiento, porque todo lo que hace le sale bien y sin inconvenientes, pero sé que ella no lo hace con la intención de lastimarme o causarme algún mal, es un sentimiento que ya ha desaparecido totalmente de mi cabeza, porque no llegaba a nada bueno. En fin, ella es mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi espía, mi investigadora privada, mi cómplice y en pocas palabras MI HERMANA. Lindos momentos viví con ella, es mi amiga, la que ríe cuando estoy triste y que su risa contagia mi tristeza y la eleva entre ríos de alegría. Con ella viví los momentos más felices, tristes, emocionantes, fantásticos, increíbles, asombrosos y lindos. Le agradezco con todo mi corazón todo su cariño, amor y apoyo que más de una amiga fue de una hermana. Gracias a ella fue un gran año que jamás olvidare.

Spencer: Un amigo fiel en todas las ocasiones, me ayuda cuando el viento me está siendo contrario, y me remiende a una frágil ala rota en el momento, y me da esperanzas de volver a volar, desde la montaña más alta desplegar el vuelo, sin tener ya miedo… Es un poco precipitado con sus esculturas, hay días en que me cuesta tanto trabajo entenderlo, que mejor ya ni le digo nada y finjo entender todo, porque estoy más que segura que si oye alguna palabra mía que no esté en su vocabulario, se altera y me empieza a reprochar cosas que no entiendo. Por esa y miles de acciones que lo hacen especial es un como una imagen de padre que nunca tuve. Gracias a él fue año loco, chiflado y extraño, pero sobre todo especial.

Melanie: Sé que está completamente consciente de mi ''Odio'' hacia ella, pero no quisiera desperdiciar la ocasión para expresarles mis más sinceros sentimientos, aunque sea solo para mí misma. A pesar de todo lo que he demostrado odiarla nunca le regalé mis pensamientos tal cuales son: Concretos, seguros de ser y sin miedo a permanecer grabados; porque en realidad no es rencor lo que siento hacia ella, es mas como... ¿Admiración? No estoy segura, pero sé que es algo que me cuesta admitir.

Es y será mi fuerza y soporte. Será al final de todo, la única persona que me vio y me verá crecer. Tengo la esperanza de que así como compartimos las risas, a lo largo de nuestra trayectoria en esta vida, sigamos compartiendo nuestras alegrías, preocupaciones y corajes, como lo es mi preocupación al no poder saber donde vayamos a parar de aquí al próximo año. Me rehúso a pensar que nuestros rumbos se descrucen nuevamente, y no tengamos la oportunidad de vernos envejecer unidas, como en un principio.

Ella es una voz de la experiencia que me ha guiado y aconsejado durante tanto tiempo. ¿Será posible retroceder el tiempo y volver a convivir como antes cuando éramos unas niñas y nos la pasábamos jugando en casa?. Gracias a ella, fue un año de sentimientos encontrados.

De acuerdo, llego la hora del raro del vecindario...

Matt:¿Matt? Lo describo con dos palabras EXTREMADAMENTE RARO ¿Que puedo decir de el? Bien, es... un amigo, buena persona, tiene una prima que salió en Zoey 101, ¿Ya dije que es raro? Es muy cercano a Freddie. Estoy segura que tiene algo con Melanie, pero que ninguno de los dos quiere dar el siguiente paso. Creo que mamá tendrá que intervenir con estos niños...

-Sam, ya levántate, en minutos es año nuevo – me decía mi mejor amiga.

-¡Que emoción!- conteste obviamente con sarcasmo levantándome del sofá.

-Vamos, no es tan malo. Además tenemos que pedir nuestro deseo en...- me decía mientras volteaba al ver el reloj rojo colgado en su cocina- ... diez minutos ¿No te emociona?

-Si, un poco. ¿Dónde están los raros? Incluyendo a Gibby- le decía con un toque de malicia en mi voz mientras ella arqueaba una ceja en forma de desaprobación.

-Fueron a hacer ''Cosas de hombres en víspera de año nuevo''- me expresaba totalmente confundía.

-¿Cosas de hombres?- le repetía incrédula mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Si, de hecho aun no entiendo como es que...- no la deje terminar.

-Sigues siendo muy pequeña para saber lo que están haciendo esos tres- le decía mientras me acercaba a acariciarle los cachetes.

-¡Oye! Sabes que soy mayor que tu por meses y ¿Me dices que estoy pequeña?- gruñía con un enojo fingido.

-Ay amiga...- solté un suspiro que ella al instante entendió.

-Tranquila, Freddie volverá pronto.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero pensé que me llamaría o me enviaría un mensaje y ve- le dije mientras señalaba mi celular en forma mas que obvia- no ha pasado ninguna de las dos.

-Recuerda que esta en San Francisco y por haya la señal no es muy buena que digamos- me explicaba soltándome un gran codazo en mi brazo- El te ama de sobre manera y todos lo sabemos.

-Es distinto, tú tienes a Gibby aquí contigo de alguna forma, aunque no sea una ''Relación'' y no se lo han dicho a nadie más, son unos grandes amigos y... Eso dolió, Shay- comentaba mientras me sobaba el brazo.

-¿Enserio, te dolió? Discúlpame Sam, enserio no quise...- decía alterada.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, recuerda con quien hablas. Ten cuidadito.

-Créeme que lo tengo en cuenta todos los días- decía soltando una carcajada.

En ese momento un sonido proveniente del celular de la rubia saco por completo de sus casillas a las dos chicas. En ese momento Carly solo pudo adivinar que ella tenía la razón.

**De: Freddie**

**Para: Sam **

Tú fuiste lo mejor de mi 2011 y sé que también serás lo mejor de mi 2012 y de todos los siguientes años.

Feliz año nuevo, te amo y me muero por verte.

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie:**

Te amo, te amo, te amo y que este es mi error, pero sabes, descubrí que este es uno de lo mas bellos errores, que jamás haya cometido.

Feliz año nuevo Benson. Si... te extraño. No lo comentes nunca, recuerda que mamá siempre gana.

Sam se encontraba releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que Freddie le había dejado, mostraba una sonrisa única, que solo él podía sacarle. Extrañamente Freddie Benson, solo el, sacaba una actitud de la rubia, que jamás mostraba a los demás, muchos decían que era su inseguridad, otros que no recibía el afecto de su madre como debería, algunos estaban seguros que ella no cambiaria su manera de ser ni por todos los grasitos del mundo y por eso mismo ella tenia una actitud muy reservada con la gente, es por eso que solo personas contadas con los dedos sabían quien era la verdadera Sam Puckett .

Estaba tan metida en el mensaje que Sam no se dio cuenta cuando volvieron los chicos. Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por los fuertes retumbos de gritos de la gente del edificio diciendo "Feliz año nuevo" Entre ellos sus amigos, que mientras se rodeaban para formar un gran abrazo.

Sam se uniría a la celebración después de dar un gran suspiro mirando a su ''Familia alocada'' y susurrar una cosa inaudiblemente para los demás –Feliz año Freddie- Deseando que recibiera y supiera que le deseaba todo lo mejor para este año que comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww ¿Que les pareció? ¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? ¿Horrible? ¿Antiestetico? Déjanoslo saber con un review de comienzo de año<strong>

**SeddieLove2 y yo trabajamos mucho en esto, gracias a ella por ayudar :)**

**Momento perdido que hubiera puesto si antes de este hubiera habido otro capitulo no especial: Carly le dice a Sam que ella y Gibby salen en secreto. No se lo dice a mas nadie.**

**Capitulo 9: Capitulo protagonizado principalmente por la persona que le da nombre al programa.**

**Capitulo 9: Detective Shay (Viernes 6-1-12 o en 4 dias)**

**Mensaje de feliz año por parte de Matt y... **

**-Hola soy Matt y ella... Ella esta infiltrada aqui-**

**-¡Oye! tengo mi nombre-**

**-Bien, ella es Rosangel de "¡Aun existo!" No deberias estar aqui-**

**-Lo se pero Seddiento dijo que queria hablar algo conmigo sobre salir aqui de vez en cuando-**

**-¿En serio?-**

**-Si. Sabes que el tiene un serio problema, siempre usa muchos personajes secundarios como tu...-**

**-Oye-**

**-¿Que? Saliste en 10 capítulos de "L.Q.P.M" y ahora es que tienes cierto protagonismo-**

**-Pero me estoy empezando a ganar al publico porque soy adorable-**

**-Pfff no digamos tonterías ¿Hablamos de Detective Shay?-**

**-Ok. Alguien le quita a Carly algo que es suyo y ella buscara al culpable para hacerlo pagar ¿Contenta?-**

**-¿Ese algo... Es Gibby?-**

**-ummm puede ser pero no puedo decir nada-**

**-¿Hablamos del año nuevo?-**

**-No. Por cierto Seddiento me dijo que faltaban 13 capitulos para terminar y que podia hacer "Otra temporada" si a la gente siguen gustandole las cosas "Antiesteticas" y sin sentido-**

**-¿Otra temporada? seria divertido y algo me dice que leeremos mucho la palabra "Antiestetico" por aqui-**

**-Si, ese PM insultante sirvio de algo ¿no crees?-**

**-Claro. bueno es todo adios-**

**-Adios-**


	10. Detective Shay

**Hola a todos. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Cuando comence esta historia yo pense que en 10 capitulos tendria unos 50 o 55 reviews, que bueno que les guste la historia :)**

**HEY vayan a mi perfil y justo arriba del link del twitter esta el link de una encuesta sobre la mejor pareja, Seddie esta nominada, puedes votar cuantas veces quieras. ¡Hazlo!.**

**Este capitulo estaba en mis archivos (En doc manager upload) desde el 27 de noviembre y lo escribi cuando aun no sabia que Fanfiction existia, la historia de como es eso esta en las notas de abajo.**

**Lo mas fastidioso de hacer en este capitulo fue calcular los tiempos... Ya lo entenderán.**

**El premio a Leslie princess seddie se lo mandé pero no se si lo leyó porque no me lo ha dicho.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que ningún show que hace es "antiestetico"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Detective Shay (Todo el cap es en POV de Carly... Y es antiestetico)<strong>

_Entré al baño el cual está totalmente oscuro y dije_ –Con que fuiste tú ¿eh? Supongo que siempre lo supe pero no quise aceptarlo… Encenderé la luz ahora pero ya sé quién eres-

_Esperen, no entienden nada ¿Verdad?... Quizás deba empezar desde el principio_

**49 horas y 21 minutos antes.**

-Creí que ese viaje nunca acabaría- _Dije agotada una vez entraba al apartamento acompañado por mi hermano Spencer, recién regresábamos de visitar a mi abuelo en Yakima._

_-_Sí pero mira el lado bueno… Compraste ese chocolate que solo venden allá y que tanto te gusta- _Spencer tenía razón, ADORO ese chocolate, es lo único bueno que hay en Yakima. Es como tener ángeles bailando sincronizadamente en tu boca, los cuales después bajan delicadamente a tu estomago y te demuestra que el amor existe. ¿Qué? No exagero, es la verdad._

_-_Tienes razón pero… Esta todo derretido, lo pondré en la nevera para que se endurezca- _hice lo que dije y fui a descansar, después de todo había sido un viaje muy largo, muy agotador, DEMASIADO agotador como si se tratase de una maratón._

**31 horas y 53 minutos antes.**

**-**Carly… Sam y yo necesitamos pedirte un favor- _Era Freddie quien entro justo detrás de Sam ¿Acaso no son adorables? Ok me desvío del tema._

-Claro ¿Qué quieren?-

-¿Puedes prestarnos tu apartamento mañana por unas digamos… 2 o 3 horas?-

_Esto era extraño ¿Para que querrían mi apartamento? No me quede con la duda y dije -_Esto es extraño ¿Para qué quieren mi apartamento?-

_Conseguiría respuesta por parte de mi mejor amiga –_Veras: La maniática madre de Freddie- _Note como mi amigo rodaba sus ojos mientras sonreía, creo que Freddie ya asumió que su madre si es una loca –_Estará en su casa mañana en la noche, lamentablemente es su día libre y pasaran una de mis películas favoritas en la tele y queremos verla juntos… Por 5 vez-

_Lo que dije: Que adorables pueden ser a veces –_Dos cosas, primero: ¿por qué no la ven en tu casa, Sam? Y segundo: ¿De qué película me estás hablando?- _Seguramente es de terror._

-Te respondo. No la vemos en mi casa porque mi tonta hermana no soporta esa película, la cual es "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"- _Sabia que era de terror._ _La calma de mi mejor amiga al decir ese título tan… grotesco y extenso era pasmosa, sonaba como algo dirigido por Quentin Tarantino… Genial, eso sonó muy Matt._

_-_Ok, Freddie ¿Cómo es que vas a ver esa película?-

_El me respondería con voz muy tranquila –_Pfff eso no me asusta, soy inasustable-

_Pero Sam no pensaba igual –_Freddie, "Inasustable" No es una palabra y tu solo me abrazas durante toda la película mientras te tapas los ojos-

_Noté como Freddie sonrió, luego miro a Sam con ternura y dijo –_Si… Qué gran película-_ Lo diré de nuevo: Son tan adorables._

_-_Está bien, está bien… Pueden ver "Noche sangrientamente…"- _Intente decir el nombre de esa película pero era muy larga… Y me daba un poco de asco_ -La película, pueden ver la película aquí-

-Genial… Iré a ver si tienes jamón- _Sam fue a la nevera y escuche que grito _–¡Carly, no tienen jamón, asegúrate de comprar para mañana!-

-Ok, le diré a Spencer-_ Respondí_

_Luego Sam regreso_ –Pero si tienen este chocolate que se ve delicioso-

_Era mi chocolate, SAM ESTABA TOCANDO MI CHOCOLATE –¡_Es mío!- _Se lo arrebate de las manos a tiempo._

-Carly… ¿Cuál es tu problema?- _Freddie defendiendo a su novia, es impresionante como han cambiado las cosas en estos años._

-Discúlpame Sam, es que es mi chocolate favorito y no se consigue en ningún otro lado que no sea Yakima así que no puedes comer… A menos que quieras ser parte de la versión real de "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"- _yo tampoco creí que pudiera decir todo eso sin sentir ganas de vomitar ¿Ven lo que me hace hacer este chocolate?._

-Ok… No me comeré tu chocolate… Vámonos Freddie-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Iremos a Yakima a comprar ese chocolate- _El tono de voz de Sam era tan serio, hasta ahora no se si realmente fueron hasta allá pero al menos pude salvar a mi chocolate. _

**28 horas y 12 minutos antes.**

**-**Hola Spence**- **_Salude a mi hermano mayor que recién entraba al apartamento, había salido con una chica llamada Alice, muy agradable pero es un poco loca, pero me desvío del tema nuevamente._

_-_Hola hermanita ¿Qué me cuentas?-

-Nada… Oye si saliste con Alice ¿por qué volviste tan temprano? Apenas son las 7 de la noche-

-Si pues… Ella me invito a cenar carne de cerdo- _Dijo con asco cosa que me pareció extraña ya que a Spencer le gusta la carne de cerdo._

_-_¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-

-Que primero teníamos que ir a una granja a matar nosotros mismos un cerdo- _¿Ya había dicho que Alice era loca? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. Spencer notó que estaba algo pensativa y me preguntó _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Gibby volvió a burlarse de ti porque no sabes jugar ta-te-ti?- _Es cierto, siempre pierdo en ese tonto y antiguo juego._

-No Spencer es que… Mañana Sam y Freddie tendrán una "Cita" aquí y estoy pensando en que hare mientras tanto-

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine y vemos "El regreso del ninja monstruoso en su camionsototote parte 2"- _Ni sabía que habían sacado la segunda parte de esa película… Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que._

_-_Claro, me parece genial… Y no soy TAN mala en el ta-te-ti-

_Mi hermano tomo una hoja que estaba en la mesa de centro y empezamos a jugar… A los 15 segundos ya había perdido –_Demonios, otra vez… Quizás si elijo ser las "X" gano- _10 segundos más tarde volvía a perder _–¿No tienes una escultura que hacer o algo_?_-_ Le dije un poco enojada por la reciente doble derrota._

**12 horas y 2 minutos antes.**

-Hey Carls-_ Dijo mi rubia amiga entrando a mi apartamento. Antes me preguntaba "¿Por qué no toca antes de entrar?" Luego me di cuenta de que ella es como parte de la familia y la familia no toca la puerta._

-Hola Sam- _Le respondí desde la cocina donde me estaba sirviendo un vaso de mi limonada especial_ -¿Quieres?- _Le ofrecí._

-No. Qué asco- _No sé por qué todos parecen odiar mi limonada, rodé mis ojos y ella continuo -_¿Spencer compro el jamón?-

-Recién salió al súper. Oye Sam… ¿Cómo es que tu y Freddie tienen una relación tan linda?-

-Carls… ¿En serio me harás hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas?-

_Si claro, como si ella no actuara cariñosamente cuando esta con Freddie, es decir, algo tuvo que haber cambiado ¿No?_ –Está bien no me digas… Aun tienes problemas para demostrar tus sentimientos-

-Si lo que digas- _Su tono fue tan despreocupado que me hizo creer que lo último que dije no era cierto ¿Quién diría que esos dos podrían tener una relación tan solida?_ _… Aunque para ser honesta siempre me agrado el Seddie._

-¿Te quedas a almorzar?-

_Ella rio mientras agitaba un poco la cabeza, luego paró y dijo_ –Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia- _Y claro que lo era… Se quedo a almorzar._

**5 horas y 31 minutos antes **

_Freddie y Sam entraron a mi apartamento –_Si, si, Spencer y yo ya nos vamos- _Y grite_ –¡Spencer!- _Para que se apurara, ya que seguía en su habitación._

-Dame un segundo- _Escuche que respondió._

_Noté como mi amiga suspiro y dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina_ –Preparare la cena-

_¿Había oído bien? ¿Sam iba a hacer la cena para ella y para Freddie? Sabía que todo no podía seguir igual… Son tan lindos juntos_ –Espera espera… primero que nada: ¿Tú vas a hacer la cena? Y segundo: ¿Van a ver ESA película con el estomago lleno?-

-Oye no juzgues a mi novia… Ella cocina muy bien- _Ella sonrió ante el comentario de Freddie_ –Y si la veremos con el estomago lleno ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

-Está bien no juzgare sus decisiones pero al menos tengan una cubeta cerca en caso de que les den ganas de…- _Iba a continuar pero mi hermano salió de su habitación casi corriendo me tomo de uno de mis brazos y me llevo hasta afuera del apartamento._

**5 horas antes**

_Era viernes por la noche, esos días en los que la gente "Normal" Sale a fiestas y se emborrachan, en cambio yo estaba en la fila del cine para comprar palomitas con mi hermano Spencer._

_-_Carly ¿Carly?-

_Yo estaba pensando en ese chico lindo que me había hablado hace varios días, se preguntaran ¿Y que hay de Gibby? Eso sigue siendo un secreto aunque tuve que decirselo a Sam, volviendo al chico que me había hablado hace dias... Realmente era MUY guapo. El llamado de Spencer me saco de concentración –¿_Ah_?- Le respondí_

-Aterriza hermanita. ¿Te preguntaba que que tipo de gaseosa quieres tomar?-

_¿gaseosa? ¿Ese veneno para mi cuerpo? Lo mire directamente a la cara y le dije –_Peppy cola está bien- _¿Que? Si, la peppy cola es una gaseosa pero es tan deliciosa._

_Luego entramos a ver la película, como no había entradas para "El regreso del ninja monstruoso en su camionsototote parte 2" vimos otra de esas típicas películas extrañas de esas que a Spencer tanto le gustan: Trataba de un mono karateca que trabajaba como repartidor de comida china mientras combatía el crimen y no, no era una comedia, se llamaba "El mono karateka que reparte comida china y combate el crimen" Lo sé ¿Quién le pone los nombres a las películas?_

**2 horas y 30 minutos antes.**

_Después de una muy larga película regresamos a casa ¿Saben que me gusta después de una buena película? Nop, te equivocas estoy hablando de una BUENA barra de chocolate, por suerte me espera uno en casa._

_-_Carly, has estado muy callada y un poco distraída ¿Estás haciendo razonamientos de detective o qué?-

_Que listo puede ser a veces mi hermano, solo pude reír nerviosamente mientras le decía_ -Qué bromista- _Pero mis pensamientos solo decían "¿COMO DEMONIOS LO SUPO? Rápido Carlotta cambia el tema" y así lo hice –_A la víbora víbora de la mar por aquí podrán pasar- _No de manera muy brillante pero… Estamos hablando de Spencer quien solamente rio excesivamente_.

-Oh hermanita eres todo un caso-

_Eso, aunque muy estúpido lo logro distraer por ahora… Hombres._

**2 horas y 5 minutos antes.**

_Finalmente llegamos a casa, allí estaban Sam y Freddie en el sofá, tan lindos como siempre, honestamente me sorprende que tengan una relación TAN seria como la que tienen pero volvamos a cosas importantes. Al entrar no les preste mucha atención a quienes estaban en el sofá, solo me dirigí como un cohete hacia la nevera, el lugar donde esta mi más grande deseo ahora mismo… El cielo con sabor a chocolate_

-QUE DEMONIOS-_ Exclame entre sorprendida y molesta, mi chocolate no estaba, había desaparecido como desaparece el sol en un día lluvioso… Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, debía hacer algo… _

-¡YA SE!- _Grite emocionada llamando la atención de mis amigos, tome una peppy cola del refrigerador, subí hasta mi habitación y comencé a ingerir ese liquido vital._

-Ahhh refrescante… Pero no es lo mismo- _Sentía inconformidad, yo quería el chocolate no una peppy cola, mi inconformidad aumentaba y aumentaba, me sentía como si fuera novia de Gibby de nuevo. Sorry Gibby pero siendo honesta, como novio no fuiste precisamente excelente –_Ya basta, investigare quién demonios robo mi chocolate-

_Me recosté en la cama, tome un papel y un lápiz_ –Ummmm Veamos… No, no puede ser… Lo dudo… No, tampoco ¡YA!-

_Había terminado, finalmente lo había conseguido, ya lo sabía y era increíble… Finalmente me sabía todos los movimientos posibles para ganar en el ta-te-ti. Pero eso no era lo que iba a hacer: Inmediatamente arrugue ese papel y lo tire al suelo, arranque otra hoja de mi cuaderno y comencé con la lista de sospechosos:_

Sospechoso número 1: Samantha Puckett

**1 hora y 36 minutos antes.**

_Llame a Sam para que subiera a mi habitación, se sentó en mi sofá en forma de sándwich de helado, yo apague las luces y le ilumine la cara con una linterna muy potente._

-Auch Carls ¿Por qué querías que subiera sola? ¿Y que con esa luz, acaso quieres dejarme ciega?- _Me dijo ella… Yo no tarde mucho tiempo en confrontarla como si esto fuera un interrogatorio policial._

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy entre las 6 y las 9 pm?-

_Ella solo rio, pero yo la conozco y sé que es una buena mentirosa así que no podrá engañarme diga lo que diga_

_-_¿Por qué el interrogatorio?-

-Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo- _Le respondí agresivamente, así me pongo cuando me arrebatan mis chocolates yakimatenses o como se diga._

-Ok no tienes por qué ponerte salvaje, además bien sabes que estaba aquí con Freddie- _Me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

-¿Y qué hacían?-

_Mi amiga rubia solo rodo sus ojos –_Veíamos la película que te dije ¿Recuerdas? ¿Por qué haces tanto drama por un simple chocolate?-

_-_Ah claro… Viendo esa tonta película… Y de casualidad mientras hacían eso no… No se… ¿NO COMIAN CHOCOLATE?-

-No, pero si nos besamos mucho durante comerciales_- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo quise decir "Aww" pero no podía dejar que viera que bajaba la guardia además su coartada era convincente sabiendo lo bien que le va con Freddie._

_Creerle a Sam lo que me había dicho era como creerle a Gibby que le gusta el jabón líquido… Decidí cerrar la investigación con ella quien creo que se fue a su casa justo después y pasar al siguiente sospechoso._

Sospechoso número 2: Spencer Shay

**1 hora y 17 minutos antes.**

_Llame a Spencer a la cocina, se sentó en una de las sillas y yo me senté justo en la silla más cercana a él._

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- _pregunto él, creo que estaba un poco nervioso_

-Oh creo que lo sabes y lo sabes muy bien- _Dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos._

-No, no lo sé-

-Si lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

-Si lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

-Si lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

_A veces… Casi siempre se comporta como un niño -_¿Podrías al menos dejar que te diga que es lo que es?... Y si lo sabes-

-Está bien "Detective"- _Dijo detective haciendo comillas con sus dedos ¿Me está cuestionando? _-¿De qué me acusas?-

-Oh creo que lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

-Si lo sabes-

-No, no lo sé-

_Finalmente me rendí, esa no era la manera de sacarle la verdad_ -¡OK YA! Te lo diré-

_Mi hermano se cruzo de brazos_ -Te escucho-

_Yo me levante de mi asiento y comencé a caminar en círculos alrededor de el_ –Te diré lo que creo: Esta tarde te comiste mi chocolate y estas ocultándomelo.

_Mi hermano suspiro_ –Quisiera poder confesar pero…-

_No lo deje terminar y lo corte_ –¡AJA! Con que si fuiste tú-

-Primero que nada: No fui yo y segundo dije "Me gustaría" pero no puedo porque no lo hice-

_Yo reí sarcásticamente_ –Ay Spencer ¿Cómo creer en tus palabras?-

-Pues no tienes otra opción, además yo no lo hice… Quizás fue Sam o Freddie-

-Si pues…- _Trate de sorprenderlo con una pregunta en tono agresivo y rápido_ -¿Dónde estabas hoy entre las 6 y las 9 pm?-

-Emmm… En el cine… Contigo ¿Recuerdas?- _Su respuesta tenia tanto sentido, no pudo haber sido él._

-Seguiré con mi investigación… Supongo que ya puedes irte-

-Ok me voy porque tengo sueño y sinceramente tu actitud detectivesca acabo por cansarme- _Dijo Spencer y se fue a su habitación_

_Había ido al punto, había sido claro, conciso y un poco ofensivo al final tal y como… Como algo Claro, conciso, ofensivo y que va al punto ¿Qué? No puedo hacer tantas comparaciones acertadas._

_Lo mejor era no perder tiempo y pasar rápidamente al siguiente sospechoso. _

Sospechoso número 3: Freddie Benson.

**47 minutos y medio antes.**

_Fui a su apartamento, hable con su madre, pase a su habitación e hice que viniera a mi departamento después de todo allí tengo mis cosas detectivescas y es mi "Zona de confort" por llamarle de alguna manera. Se sentó en el sofá y yo me senté en la mesa de centro para poder mirar cada expresión, cada signo de culpa que me pudiera transmitir. _

-Ok Carly ¿Para qué me buscas a esta hora? Estaba teniendo un video chat con Sam y no me agrado mucho que lo hayas interrumpido - _Obviamente estaba un poco enfadado._

_Yo solo ignore la ultima parte de su comentario y reí sarcásticamente para luego decirle_ -¿Crees que cometiste el crimen perfecto no es así? Pues te equivocas-

-¿Crimen perfecto? ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡TU! ¡Tú robaste mi chocolate, el que estaba en la nevera! Tú sabes de cual chocolate hablo-

-No, no lo sé-

-Oh no lo sabes- _Este chico acabara con mi paciencia_ –Quizás ESTO te refresque la memoria- _Le enseñe un billete de 20 dólares, quizás eso lo haría confesar._

_El solo me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo divertidamente_ -¿Sabes? Si alguien se comió tu chocolate, con esos 20 dólares podrías comprar más, solo digo-

_Se cree muy listo, espera… Es muy listo –_Te crees muy astuto ¿No? A ver como reaccionas a esto: ¿Dónde estabas hoy entre las 6 y las 9 pm?-

-Emmm… Aquí… Con Sam ¿Recuerdas?-

-Claro… Como dijo Sam: Tú no ves la película, tu solo la abrazas mientras te cubres los ojos… Quizás en medio de la película quisiste ir por un poco de agua a la cocina y lo viste allí, viste ese gran y celestial chocolate y te consumió la rabia ya que el día anterior Sam hizo que fueras junto a ella a Yakima y quisiste vengarte ¿NO ES ASI?- _Toda esa teoría salió sola en el mismo momento que la decía, esto de ser detective puede ser lo mío. _

-No, de hecho fue un viaje muy divertido junto a Sam… Por dios como amo a esta chica- _Sonrió ampliamente y luego siguió _–Además ¿para qué robar tú chocolate si ya teníamos muchas palomitas, bebidas y muchas cosas más?-

_Tenía razón, su razonamiento era muy lógico… Su respuesta me dejó helada, helada como el agua debajo del hielo que se forma en los lagos cuando cae nieve. _

_Sin más que preguntar mande a Freddie de regreso a su apartamento y a su video chat con su novia._

**29 minutos antes.**

_Me encontraba acostada en mi cama pensando. No lo podía creer, me había quedado sin sospechosos como un policía corrupto que se queda sin alguien a quien echarle la culpa de un crimen que el mismo cometió. Estuve pensando en las posibilidades por un largo rato hasta que me dio sed. _

_Quizás un poco de jugo me ayude a atar los cabos sueltos, atar cabos sueltos como…. Ok ustedes entendieron, no tengo que hacer comparaciones con todo. Pero tengo tanta flojera que esperare un rato para ir._

**3 minutos antes.**

_Despues de pasar la flojera me levante de mi cama y baje hasta la cocina, cuando estaba tomando mi jugo alguien apareció en la sala, no alcance a verle la cara y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el baño, yo seguí a dicha persona hasta que llegue a la puerta del baño y para mi buena suerte estaba abierta así que la abrí, todo estaba oscuro así que…_

-Con que fuiste tú ¿Eh? Supongo que siempre lo supe pero no quise aceptarlo… Encenderé la luz ahora pero ya sé quién eres-

**0 minutos antes.**

_Así que aquí estoy, encenderé la luz justo ahora_ –¡SAM!... ¿Qué? ¿Spencer?-

-Sí, está bien fui yo-

-Mi propio hermano… Robo mi chocolate…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _Le dije entre sorprendida y triste_

-¿Te digo por qué? ¿QUIERES SABER POR QUE? ¡Porque tenía hambre! Y lo primero que vi al abrir el refri fue ese chocolate, me lo comí y estaba estupendo- _Spencer hizo énfasis en el "Estupendo"_

-¿Tu?... ¿Tu?-_ Obviamente no lo creo aun_ –¿Cómo?-

_Entonces me develo todo su malévolo plan –_Sabia que Sam y Freddie tendrían su cita aquí, entonces en la tarde tenía hambre y lo primero que vi fue ese chocolate, juro que me hablo y me dijo que lo comiera… Y lo hice. Luego me sentí culpable y me deshice de la evidencia… Supuse que creerías que había sido Sam y que sería tu primera y única sospechosa… Y que nunca sospecharías de mi ya que estuve todo ese tiempo contigo en el cine… Pero me equivoque-

-¿Tú fuiste y… No tuviste las agallas de decírmelo?-

-Es solo que… Creí que nunca lo descubrirías-

-Oh ¿en serio?- _Obvio sarcasmo de mi parte _–Pues lo descubrí y ahora… Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo hacerte pagar y será algo malo… Algo muy malo- _Pondré mi mejor sonrisa malvada._

_Algo se me tenía que ocurrir… Como obligarlo a correr desnudo por el centro de la ciudad o algo más sencillo como decirle a papa que el había abandonado la escuela de leyes hace muchísimo tiempo._

_Mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos detectivescos -_¿Y si voy a Yakima y te compro 10 de esas barras de chocolate mañana?-

_Pero no se la iba a poner tan fácil, me acerque un poco a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dije _-… Está bien-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me dejas un review? Final de manera simple pero ese es el chiste: Que Carly haga un escándalo por la desaparición de un chocolate y todo quede olvidado si Spencer ofrece comprarle mas.<strong>

**Si leen un poco de eso que yo llamo "perfil" dice que escribi una historia ficticia con personajes reales (Amigos y conocidos y uno que otro inventado) pues este cap. es de esa historia yo solo la adapte a iCarly. El capitulo se llama "Detective Lis" y era el episodio 8. En ese cap. el personaje de "Lis" que hacia de mi prima (Aunque es un personaje ficticio y el mas extrovertido) investigaba la desaparición de su chocolate, Casi todo el capitulo esta igual a excepción de los personajes, los titulos de las peliculas y el hecho de que Carly saco su chocolate de Yakima.**

**Referencias: El regreso del ninja monstruoso en su camionsototote es una referencia a la primera parte del episodio "iDate a bad boy". Quentin Tarantino es un director de cine que ha dirigido las peliculas mas violentamente sangrientas desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Capitulo 11: Run to me (13-01-12)**

**Sobre "Run to me": Habra música :D para ese dia agregare el link en mi perfil.**


	11. Run to me

**Hola a todos ¿Como estan? Espero que bien y aqui estoy yo con el capitulo 11 de L.R.S Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad me alegra que les guste lo antiestetico.**

**Este capitulo tiene canción incluida, el link esta en mi perfil, les pido que la escuchen cuando llegue a esa parte, de todos modos pondré una nota de autor en medio del capitulo para que los que no leen esto lo sepan.**

**¿Saben que usualmente Carly no tiene protagonismo en un fic Seddie a menos que le guste Freddie? Pues el capitulo pasado fue Carly, Carly y mas Carly ¿Cual es el problema? Después de todo es la protagonista y pensé que merecía un capitulo y... Gustó. ¿Que un capitulo centrado en Carly en un fic Seddie es antiestetico? Pues... Así es este fic :)**

**A LOS QUE LEYERON L.Q.P.M: Algo me dice que se entusiasmaran al leer el titulo del próximo cap. que esta abajo.**

**iCarly ni la canción "Run to me" Me pertenecen, esos son de Dan Schneider y de la desconocida Jenna Westerbeck respectivamente**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 11: Run to me<strong>

Estaban Sam, Melanie y Carly camino a Ridgeway conversando sobre una película.

-No la he visto- Decía Carly –Pero que el titulo sea "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta" Me parece una exageración, de seguro es una peli exagerada y mala-

-Pfff ya quisieras que así fuera- Hablaba Sam –¿Por qué no le preguntas a Melanie como termina la película? Ella solo la vio una vez y se traumo-

-¿Cómo termina?- Pregunto Carly.

Pero Melanie contestaría con algo de miedo -No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero volver al psicólogo semanalmente-

-Por favor Mel, no puede ser TAN aterradora y en el caso de que lo sea, es una película, es ficción- La castaña trataba de convencerla.

-Bien, te lo diré… Al final sobreviven 15 chicos los cuales escapan del asesino en un autobús que esa noche pasaba por frente a su campamento…- Iba a seguir contando Melanie pero fue cortada por Carly que dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ay sí que miedo-

-No he terminado- Mel suspiro y continúo –Era una noche lluviosa e iban de regreso a sus casas y había una línea de poder… Que son esas que transportan la electricidad colgando en la carretera, el chofer no la vio y el autobús fue cortado por la línea de poder decapitando a todos lentamente y no podían moverse ya que aparte estaban siendo electrocutados, los que iban en la parte de atrás tuvieron que ver a todos los que iban delante siendo decapitados uno por uno y luego lo eran ellos- Termino de decir Melanie asustada por lo cruel del final de la película.

-Oh por dios… Eso es horrible- Expreso Carly.

-Y no es todo, cuéntale lo demás Melanie- Dijo Sam muy emocionada.

-El autobús se fue por un precipicio y cayó en un volcán-

-Que película tan cruel y que explicación tan explícita… Pero al menos ya estaban muertos y no sintieron la lava-

Pero Sam refuto la teoría de la castaña –De hecho la electricidad proveniente de la línea de poder hizo que de alguna manera se mantuviera vivo el sistema nervioso de todos los que iban en el autobús, por lo que sintieron como la lava los quemaba y los despellejaba ¿No es genial?- Luego dio un suspiro y con una sonrisa dijo –Que gran película- Luego volteo a ver a sus amigas que seguían caminando junto con ellas pero ahora estaban abrazadas y temblando, al ver esto diría entre dientes –Asustadizas-

-Eso es horrible, no quiero ver esa película nunca en mi vida- Dijo Carly aun asustada.

Y Melanie al romper el abrazo con la castaña –Si pues… Esa es la muerte más "Suave" que hay en toda la película-

-Por favor Melanie, si apenas la viste. ¿Recuerdas que solo te tapabas los ojos?-

-Eso fue porque la película es muy aterradora… ¡Y porque me obligaste a verla en 3D!-

En ese momento llegaron a Ridgeway. Melanie siguió su camino hacia su casillero después de que Sam y Carly llegaron al suyo.

-Deberíamos juntarnos para que la veas alguna vez- Propuso Sam.

-No gracias, ya mi psicóloga tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero darle más ¿Recuerdas mi crisis navideña?- Sam asintió –Pues mi psicóloga dice que aun no lo he superado completamente-

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando Melanie guardaba unas cosas en su casillero cuando vio a lo lejos que Matt le dio un beso a Missy en la boca señal de que habían vuelto, ella se sorprendió pero no sintió celos ni se molesto, muestra de que quizás ya lo había superado, luego él se acerco a ella y la saludo.

-Hola Melanie ¿Qué me cuentas?-

Ella ya no sentía nada por el… Es probable pero aun estaba enojada con el chico por lo que pasó aquella vez y lo dio a entender -¿Sabes? Usualmente soy una persona amable y cariñosa pero… Siento que contigo no puedo serlo-

Matt la miro confundido –¡Por favor Melanie! ¿Seguirás con esa actitud hacia mí? Ya te dije que no te he hecho nada-

La rubia rio sarcásticamente –Si lo hiciste y quizás si te perdoné por eso pero no lo he olvidado y nunca lo olvidare- Cerró su casillero y se fue a la clase que le tocaba dejando a Matt allí súper confundido, es decir, hasta donde el sabia no le había hecho nada malo.

….

Carly y Sam se dirigían a su siguiente clase cuando la castaña observa un volante en la pared y justo al lado una hoja aparentemente de inscripción, se detuvo a leerla.

-Sam, mira esto- Dijo emocionada la castaña.

-¿Qué?- Luego miro y leyó lo que decía aquel volante –"La voz de Ridgeway. Concurso de canto hoy a las 4 en el auditorio"-

-Deberías inscribirte… Te he escuchado cantar y lo haces genial-

-No lo sé Carls- La rubia no estaba muy convencida, se dio media vuelta mientras seguía su camino –A ti te gusta como canto pero…- Notó que su mejor amiga no la acompañaba y volteo logrando verla sonriente y mirando en dirección a ella -¿Pasa algo?-

-Te inscribí- Dijo orgullosamente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Tienes una gran voz y no has dejado que nadie la escuche… Tienes que hacerlo- Sam no respondió, solo siguió su camino junto a su amiga hacia su siguiente clase mientras pensaba si debía o no participar.

Ambas compartirían su siguiente clase con Freddie, la clase comenzó y pasados unos cuantos minutos ambas pudieron notar que Freddie no había aparecido y eso les pareció muy extraño, después de todo el no era un chico impuntual y de todas formas si lo fuera, su madre lo llevaba a la escuela por lo que no había excusa para su retraso.

Sam estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga cuando de repente su pearphone suena interrumpiendo la clase pero es Sam y no le interesa mucho interrumpir y menos si la clase es de la señorita Briggs (Lo de "señorita" es debatible) quien solo suspiro resignada y continuo su clase, Sam leyó la mitad del mensaje y sin decir nada salió corriendo del aula dejando sobre su asiento todas sus cosas incluyendo su celular, el cual soltó antes de irse, Carly tomo el celular de su mejor amiga, leyó el mensaje y entendió porque Sam había salido de esa manera de la clase y de la escuela.

Sam llego al lugar con la respiración agitada producto de tanto correr, ¿El lugar? Un hospital. Le pregunto a la recepcionista después de recuperar un poco el aliento

-¿Benson?-

La recepcionista busco en la computadora y luego le respondió –Benson: Habitación 365-

La rubia volvió a correr hasta la habitación, llego al pasillo donde estaba dicha habitación y cuando iba a entrar escucho una voz que dijo simplemente -¿Sam?-

Ella volteo y ahí estaba Freddie sentado en un pequeño sofá en el pasillo justo en frente de la habitación 365. Sam lo primero que hizo fue acercarse rápidamente a él y abrazarlo -¿Estás bien? Recibí tu mensaje y…-

Freddie corto a su alterada novia –Estoy bien Sam… ¿Qué no leíste el mensaje que te envié?-

-Si lo leí, decía "Hola Sam estoy en el hospital St. Jones-

-Emmm si, y luego decía "Acompañando a mi madre porque le hicieron una cirugía menor- La rubia al oír esto golpeo a Freddie en un brazo –Auch- Se quejo el -¿Por qué haces eso? Fuiste tú quien no leyó el mensaje completo-

-Porque me preocupaste… Debiste redactar mejor el mensaje- Respondió molesta, se sentó al lado del chico cruzada de brazos y luego de que su respiración se normalizo le dijo a su novio tranquilamente –No importa, lo importante es que tu estas bien y… Era la clase de la señorita Briggs así que no me perdí de nada bueno ni importante… Ni interesante-

-Estabas preocupada por mi- Dijo Freddie en tono cantarín.

-Ya cállate idiota- Respondió agresivamente provocando un silencio por unos segundos que ella misma rompió admitiendo –Eres mi novio… Supongo que si estaba preocupada-

Freddie sonrió y la abrazó y en medio del abrazo le dijo –Lo sé… Te cuesta tanto sacar tus sentimientos pero cuando lo haces… Es hermoso y sé que eres sincera-

Rompieron el abrazo y Sam le pregunto sin mirarlo -¿Por qué eres así?... ¿Cómo es que tu encuentras en mi algo que nadie más ve?-

El chico la tomó de una mano –Porque te conozco, porque es la verdad y porque te amo-

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, cada momento con Freddie era diferente, el se encargaba de hacerla sentir especial y debía admitir que eso le gustaba aunque no siempre lo admitiera –Rebasaste los limites de cursilería Fredweird- Luego rio un poco.

El castaño le soltó la mano y se concentro en leer tranquilamente una revista que estaba en una pequeña mesita al lado del aquel sofá.

-¿No estás preocupado por tu madre?- Pregunto Sam para sacar tema de conversación.

-Naaa es solo una cirugía menor… Ya debe estar por despertar- Respondió sin ningún rastro de preocupación.

En el momento en que Freddie decía eso pasaba justo frente a ellos un señor mayor de unos 62 años quizás, que alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el chico e hizo un comentario un poco fuera de lugar –Mi esposa murió gracias a una cirugía menor- y siguió su camino.

-¡Oiga! ¿Por qué le dice eso?- Sam se enojó, se volteó hacia Freddie que ahora si se le notaba angustiado, había soltado la revista la cual estaba ahora en el suelo, tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de aquella habitación y estaba comenzando a temblar –Freddie… Mi amor todo estará bien, el estúpido anciano no hablaba en serio-

El anciano doblaba en la esquina de aquel pasillo y dijo fuertemente –Si, si hablaba en serio-

-¡CALLESE!- Le grito Sam para luego dirigirse a su novio, puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y le dijo –Mírame, Freddie mírame- El chico le hizo caso –La muerte no se llevaría a tu madre nunca porque está loca y es muy terca así que no te preocupes, tú mismo lo dijiste "Ya despertara"-

Pero Freddie seguía sin decir una palabra, quito de su rostro las manos de Sam quien lo miro extrañada –¿Así vas a actuar conmigo?- decía ofendida la rubia -¿Vas a ignorarme? Iré por un poco de agua para ver si te relajas-

Sam fue a buscar un poco de agua cosa que le tomó unos 3 minutos y cuando regreso, Freddie seguía en el mismo estado –Ten, te traje agua- Pero el chico no agarro el vaso. La rubia se cansó de la actitud de su novio, coloco el vaso en la mesita al lado del sofá y le dio una cachetada a Freddie quien ni se quejó -¿Seguirás en eso? Ya sal de tu "Trance" ¿sí? porque sinceramente ya me está…- El regaño o la estrategia de Sam para animar a Freddie fue cortada por el mismo… Y no de una manera muy amable que digamos.

-YA CALLATE SAM, NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE. DÉJAME EN PAZ-

La rubia se sintió dolida pero aguanto su tristeza para decirle una última cosa a su novio antes de marcharse -¿Sabes qué? Está bien, te dejo en paz ¿Y sabes que mas?... VETE AL DIABLO FREDDIE- Concluyo gritándole con rabia mientras se iba decididamente de aquel hospital… El chico no hizo ningún intento para detenerla.

¿Adonde iría Sam? Ella solo deambuló tristemente por las calles con un paso totalmente lento y desanimado, es decir, no era para menos, su novio le había gritado y le había dicho que lo dejara en paz y que no quería escucharla y por más fuerte que ella fuera… Esas palabras la hirieron y mucho.

Después de varias horas quizás, llego al Bushwell Plaza, subió hasta el octavo piso y entró al apartamento de su mejor amiga que ya había regresado de la escuela.

-Sam ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunto preocupada al verla entrar totalmente desanimada.

La rubia se sentó casi que acostada en el sofá y le respondió –Cosas que pasan… Cosas normales-

Carly se acercó a ella y le entregó su celular –Lo dejaste en clases-

-Ah… Gracias- Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención tomando su teléfono y poniéndolo en la mesa de centro.

-Ok te pasa algo y quiero saber que es y quiero que me lo digas ahora- Exigió la castaña. Entonces comenzó a sonar el celular de Sam, era una llamada de Freddie -¿No vas a contestar?-

-Nop- Respondió tristemente. Inmediatamente dejó de sonar y a los pocos segundos sonó de nuevo, otra vez Freddie. Sam notó como la miraba su amiga y le dijo –Ya te dije que no contestare-

-¡Sam! Dime ya. Eres mi mejor amiga y no me gusta verte así-

La rubia suspiro y logro con éxito sonar natural –Estoy molesta con Freddie, no quiero saber nada de él y lo mande al diablo-

-¿Terminaste con Freddie?- Pregunto sorprendida y esperando una respuesta negativa.

-Bueno… No pero… El me trato horrible. Me dijo que lo dejara en paz-

-¿Te lo dijo en el hospital?- Sam asintió –¿Su madre despertó?-

-¿Cómo sabes que su madre…?- Iba a preguntar Sam pero Carly la cortó

-Tu teléfono. Lo dejaste en el mensaje y yo lo leí. Sam… Freddie no lo dijo en serio, solo está preocupado por su madre y solo para eso tiene cabeza en este momento y te necesita pero para que estés con él, para que lo comprendas… No para que trates de arreglarlo-

Sam suspiro profundamente y se quedo mirando al suelo cuando volvió a sonar su celular solo que esta vez no era una llamada, era un mensaje de él. No dudo en leerlo

"_Sam perdóname. No hablaba en serio yo te necesito aquí a mi lado, no puedo con esto solo… Por favor, te amo es solo que todo lo que está pasando es muy difícil, espero que me perdones y que vengas y estés conmigo que es lo que más necesito ahora"_

La rubia se levanto de su asiento y se iba cuando Carly le pregunta -¿A dónde vas?-

A lo que ella responde simplemente –Freddie me necesita… Y no voy a fallarle-

Sam regresó al hospital, llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de la señora Benson y ahí estaba Freddie en el mismo lugar, con las manos en su rostro cabizbajo, se acerco a él y sin decirle nada lo abrazo.

-Sam. Qué bueno que estés aquí. Perdóname- Había tristeza y arrepentimiento en la voz del chico.

-Descuida… Estabas alterado. Todo estará bien-

Rompieron el abrazo y Freddie le dijo todo –No sabes lo horrible que me he sentido… En mi mente me he hecho miles de ideas de que puede pasar si mi madre no despierta y ninguna me gusta- El castaño estaba a punto de llorar –Y encima vengo y te grito y te trato mal cuando tu lo que querías era levantarme el ánimo. Soy un idiota-

-Eso siempre lo he sabido. Tu madre despertara pronto, ya lo veras y en cuanto a nosotros… Estamos bien. No me gustó que me gritaras pero entendiendo como te sentías… Estamos bien pero si lo haces de nuevo te golpeare hasta que quien necesite cirugía no sea tu madre sino tú-

Freddie sonrió levemente mientras se quitaba las lágrimas, miro a su novia a los ojos y le dijo –Gracias por comprenderme. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Respondió ella después de una sonrisa.

Después de un rato Freddie se acostó en ese pequeño sofá recostando la cabeza de las piernas de Sam mientras ella jugaba con el pelo del chico quien se quedaría dormido. Pasarían unas 2 horas así hasta que un doctor entró a la habitación, estuvo allí 15 minutos y salió.

-¿Benson?- Pregunto el doctor a los chicos tan pronto abandono la habitación.

-Si- Respondió Sam mientras despertaba a Freddie.

-La paciente Marisa Benson ya despertó, está bien y pueden pasar a verla si quieren-

-Gracias- Expreso el chico muy contento.

El doctor se fue y la rubia dijo –Ve con ella… Yo te esperare aquí-

El castaño asentó con la cabeza e hizo lo que su novia le dijo. La señora Benson nunca estuvo en peligro, error de Freddie al prestarle tanta atención a lo que dijo aquel señor mayor. Mientras Freddie no estaba, Sam recibió un mensaje de Carly.

_-Sam ¿Dónde estás? Solo falta una hora para el concurso de canto y no estás aquí. Responde rápido please-_

Sam no sabía qué hacer, por un lado sentía que debía quedarse para estar con su novio en un momento difícil pero que ya había pasado y por el otro: Faltaba 1 hora, no había pensado ni siquiera que canción cantar… Lo más lógico era que no se presentara pero cuando iba a responderle a Carly que no iría recordó una canción que podía dedicarle a Freddie y que en cierta parte era parecido a lo que ella sintió al ver a Freddie pasando por todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-_Iré tan pronto pueda-_

Freddie salió de la habitación unos 20 minutos después y fue directo a abrazarla –No podría haber soportado esto sin ti- para luego besarla.

-Sí. Oye… Carly me inscribió esta mañana en "La voz de Ridgeway" y es en 40 minutos… ¿Necesitas que me quede contigo?-

El chico la tomó de las manos –Ya mamá está bien y puede irse mañana en la mañana a casa… Te acompañare al concurso- sonrió como es típico en el: de lado -…Quiero escucharte cantar-

-Bien… Entonces ve a despedirte de la loca y nos vamos- Dijo divertidamente a lo que el chico solo volteo sus ojos pero termino haciéndole caso.

Se fueron del hospital, llegaron al auditorio de Ridgeway con tiempo de sobra. Freddie busco a Carly y la encontró después de unos minutos sentada entre el público junto a Melanie, el también se sentaría junto a ellas.

-¿Sabes que va a cantar mi hermana?- Le pregunto Melanie al castaño.

-Ni idea, ni le pregunte… ¿Saben que nunca he escuchado a Sam cantar?-

-Yo si- Respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y luego la castaña agrego –Creo que te vas a sorprender gratamente-

Mientras Sam se preparaba con calma ya que una vez que llegó le dijeron que sería la última en presentarse y por suerte para ella, la banda si podían tocar la canción porque se la sabían.

-Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestra próxima participante: Samantha…- Anunciaba el presentador pero fue cortado por Sam quien ya iba saliendo al escenario

-¡Sam!-

El presentador corrigió –Sam Puckett-

Entonces Sam se paro frente al público, tomó el micrófono, las notas de piano comenzaron a sonar y luego ella comenzó con su canto, el que tanto había mantenido en secreto. No le había dicho a nadie que canción cantaría y si lo hubiera dicho lo más probable es que nadie supiera cual era. Comenzó con su canto dirigido hacia una sola persona: Freddie Benson. **(N/A: Cancion en mi perfil)**

All you have to do is ask, and I will be right there, - Todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar, y yo estare justo alli

Waiting for my chance to show that I still care. – Esperando por mi oportunidad para mostrar que aun me importa

How can you just sit in darkness, - ¿Cómo puedes solo sentarte en la oscuridad

Allow yourself to drown?, - Permitiéndote a ti mismo ahogarte?

Within these walls your mind has built, - Dentro de esas paredes que tu mente ha construido

When I could tear them down? - ¿Cuando yo las puedo derribar?

But I can't change your mind, - Pero no puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar

And I can't make you see, - Y no puedo hacer que veas

That all you have to do is run to me. – Que todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr hacia mí

I could sit here and say a million things you've already heard. – Podría sentarme aquí y decir un millón de cosas que ya has escuchado antes

Amazing how a heart can change with just three simple words... – Increíble Como un Corazón puede cambiar con solo 3 simples palabras

But I can't change your mind, - Pero no puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar

And I can't make you see, - Y no puedo hacer que veas

That all you have to do is run to me. – Que todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr hacia mí

Run to me. – Correr hacia mi

Run to me. – Correr hacia mí

But I can't change your mind, - Pero no puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar

And I can't make you see, - Y no puedo hacer que veas

That all you have to do is run to me. – Que todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr hacia mí.

Freddie que se la había mantenido sonriendo tontamente durante toda la hermosa presentación de su novia subió corriendo hacia el escenario mientras el público estaba solamente aplaudiendo fuertemente a la chica, nunca había escuchado a Sam cantando y no podía creer la buena voz que tenia, era oficial: Cada día descubría algo nuevo en esa chica y todo le gustaba.

Mientras Freddie subía al escenario:

Melanie gritaba con orgullo –¡Esa es mi hermana!-

Al igual que Carly que decía también con orgullo -¡Esa es mi mejor amiga!-

El chico llego al escenario, abrazó a Sam quien también lo abrazo a él y Freddie le susurro al oído –Pero con esta canción si me lo hiciste ver- Refiriéndose a la parte de la canción y luego agrego –Te amo, te amo, te amo- Antes de besarla por 6 segundos mientras el público y el jurado veía todo. Una vez roto el beso (después de que uno de los jurados tosiera para llamar la atención de los chicos)

Sam también le dijo a modo de susurro a su novio –Yo también te amo y… Si necesitas algo sabes que lo único que tienes que hacer es…-

Pero Freddie la corto –Correr hacia ti- Provocando sonrisa la rubia.

Uno de los jurados tomo el micrófono y anuncio –Y la ganadora de "La voz de Ridgeway" Es… Sam Puckett-

Todo el público estaba feliz con la decisión, ella había sido la mejor así que era justo. El auditorio se volvió a llenar de aplausos, Sam solo abrazó nuevamente a Freddie, abrazo al que luego se le sumaria Carly y Melanie quienes también subirían al escenario justo después de que anunciaran que ella había ganado.

Luego de que Sam recibiera su premio (Un trofeo que tenía arriba la figura de una persona con un micrófono en la mano cerca de la boca como si estuviera cantando) los chicos se fueron al apartamento Shay, iban en el taxi hacia allá: Adelante iba Carly, Sam y Freddie iban en el asiento trasero.

Freddie se acerca al oído de Sam y le dice divertidamente –Agregare esa canción a mis favoritas-

Sam le contesta de la misma manera –Si pues más te vale-

Freddie no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Cuando al fin estaban en el apartamento de Carly, esta recibió una llamada de su abuelo y fue a contestar dejando solos en el sofá a Sam y a Freddie.

Sería el chico quien rompería el silencio –Oye… No sabía que cantaras tan bien, creo que deberías hacerlo más seguido-

-… Gracias, es una de las cosas que nunca había hecho en público… Solo en la ducha y una vez que Carly me sorprendió cantando en su habitación- Dijo la rubia divertidamente la ultima parte –Y… Cuando algo malo te pase… No te encierres en la oscuridad ni me alejes solo corre a refugiarte en mi-

Freddie se sorprendió con las palabras de su novia –Wow… Eso fue muy profundo-

Se volvieron a besar y luego Sam posaría su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Freddie mientras ambos volvían su atención hacia la televisión.

Tranquilidad que no se interrumpió cuando llego Carly a sentarse junto a ellos pero que si se interrumpió cuando entraron Matt y Melanie discutiendo.

El chico decía dirigiéndose a sus amigos –No lo soporto mas, Melanie y yo no podemos convivir juntos así que tienen que elegir o ella o yo-

Todos se miraron entre sí mientras Melanie no lo podía creer… ¿Tristeza y depresión de nuevo?

* * *

><p><strong>"Increíble Como un Corazón puede cambiar con solo 3 simples palabras" = I Love You (Para los que no entendieron)<strong>

**Y bien ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿ Estúpido? ¿Horrible? ¿Mediocre? ¿Me vas a matar? Dímelo en un review para saber tu opinión. ENCUESTA: ¿Quien debería quedarse: Matt o Melanie? ya yo se lo que pasara pero quiero saber sus opiniones.**

**¿Quieren ver "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"? jaja**

**Vieron iBalls... Pues por lo visto no soy el único que cree en el "Sparty" (Spencer y Marty)**

**En el cap. pasado algunos de ustedes no sabían que era el ta-te-ti. En mi perfil esta el link con ese juego, si quieren pueden decirme como le dicen en su pais.**

**Capitulo 12 (34 en el total): Paintball is back (Viernes 20-01-12)**

**Siempre dije que si un capitulo marcó un antes y un después en L.Q.P.M ese fue "iStart a paintball war" y ahora lo quise volver a hacer pero ahora es mas interesante, algo me dice que les gustara aunque me arriesgo con eso que dicen de que las segundas partes decepcionan pero... Si es antiestetico bienvenido sea :)**

**Termine de escribir otro capitulo de esta historia, el 17: I'ts Showtime. :D**

**Adiós, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, leeré lo que suban, les dejare reviews (i promise) y en 2 dias "¡Aun existo!" vuelve con el capitulo 8. Bye. **


	12. Paintball is back

**Hola a todos. Que bueno que tengan tiempo para leer esta historia (Mientras la ley SOPA lo permita) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son los mejores :) Palabra clave para este capitulo: AMISTAD.**

**De nuevo "Paintball" (Juego donde se disparan unos a otros bolas de pintura) Capitulo que podría decirse que parodia a las películas de acción. Parte de lo gracioso es el drama que hay por algo tan absurdo. El cap también es un poco, casi nada "Políticamente incorrecto" Lo entenderán mientras lo leen. **

**En L.Q.P.M hice un capitulo así y algunos me dijeron que fue su favorito y yo dije "¿Por que no hacer otro?"**

**En el capitulo hay una referencia a otro fic, si no la captan de todos modos abajo les explicare cual es junto con el ADELANTO del próximo capitulo.**

**RESULTADOS DE LA ENCUESTA: ¿Quien deberia quedarse Matt o Melanie? a. Matt: 4 votos. B. Melanie: 1 voto. C. Ambos: 2 votos.**

**iCarly no es mio es de la ley SOPA... Ah perdón, es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Este capitulo es algo parecido al capitulo "A fistfull of paintballs" de Community (Que tampoco es mio duh) Por lo que podría decirse que es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p>Huir: Apartarse de alguien o de algo deprisa para alejarse de un peligro o una molestia.<p>

Dicen que quienes huyen son los cobardes ¿Seguro? Piensen de nuevo ¿Aun piensan lo mismo? Entonces pregúntenle a Dave quien en ese momento huía de las estrellas del equipo de futbol de Ridgeway Eric y Mike y no por cobarde sino porque no estaba armado, había llegado tarde y no tenía una pistola para defenderse y participar en el "juego" de Paintball.

Su apremio por huir le jugó una mala pasada y termino en un callejón sin salida dentro de la escuela, Eric y Mike lo alcanzaron y al unisonó le apuntaron con sus armas.

Dave desesperadamente trataría de razonar con ellos -¡No! Esperen… No estoy armado, no pueden dispararle a alguien desarmado, no es digno ¿No va contra las reglas? ¿No va contra la libertad de expresión o algo?-

Eric tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, el junto a Mike y el resto del equipo de futbol habían formado una alianza para ganar el premio de 100.000 dólares y donarlo para mejorar las condiciones del terreno de futbol de la escuela. Eric le dijo a Dave –Dave, primero: ¿En contra de la libertad de expresión? Ni que fuera la ley SOPA, solo es paintball... Y segundo: Aquí no hay reglas-

Iban a dispararle pero escucharon que alguien justo detrás de ellos dijo –Tienes razón- Haciendo que se voltearan rápidamente pero al hacerlo, esa persona los elimino del juego. Ambos lanzaron sus armas al suelo evidentemente molestos.

-Si no fueras una chica ¡Juro que te golpearía!- Expresó Mike con ira y luego él y Eric se fueron de allí.

Dave miro a su salvadora y le agradeció –Carly… Muchas grac…- Al menos lo intento ya que la castaña lo cortó.

-Patea las armas- Carly se refería a las armas que habían quedado en el suelo, las cuales Eric y Mike habían lanzado una vez que ella los había eliminado. El chico se agacho e iba a tomar una y Carly le grito -¡Hey! Dije "Patea"-

-Carly confía en mí- Tomo la primera arma y la empujo hacia Carly -¿Ves? No te hare nada- Pero la segunda no la empujo solo se la quedo en la mano apuntándole a la castaña quien también le apunto a él.

-¿Por qué demonios no haces caso?-

-Por favor Carly no estaba armado ¿Vas a dejar que me eliminen tan fácilmente? Al menos déjame esta… Eres mi ex por el amor de dios- Dave intentaba negociar con Carly quien le respondió muy seriamente.

-¿Eliminen?- Luego rio sarcásticamente y volvió a su seriedad –Esto no es un juego Dave- Se dio media vuelta en un gesto que Dave tomo como misericordia. El chico le apunto pero antes de poder dispararle Carly se volvió hacia él y le dijo –Esto es la guerra- Y sin decir nada mas lo elimino.

Carly regresó a su "Fuerte" A su pequeño santuario visualmente impenetrable en el que se ocultaba, era un salón abandonado en el último piso de la escuela, una vez allí comenzó a recordar cómo había empezado esta locura llamada "Paintball"

_Estaba todo Ridgeway reunido en el campo de futbol de la escuela teniendo una especie de picnic en celebración al aniversario de Ridgeway y el presidente del gobierno estudiantil Bryan Harrison estaba frente a un pequeño podio con un micrófono arriba de este hablando -… Y es por eso que haremos de este aniversario de nuestra querida escuela, el mejor- Decía muy animado, fue aplaudido por todos y continuó –Me complace anunciarles que esta celebración es patrocinada por "Heladería Marcos" así que dejémosle unas palabras a "Marcos, el helado"-_

_Bryan se apartó y al podio subió una persona dentro de un disfraz de helado, aparentemente era la mascota o la imagen de la heladería –Para nosotros es un placer patrocinar su picnic aniversario y otra cosa… Daremos un premio de 100.000 dólares en una competencia de paintball- Todos allí abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron recordando la guerra de paintball del semestre anterior mientras el helado siguió hablando –Comenzara a las 4 de la tarde, el ultimo que sobreviva será el ganador-_

El recuerdo de Carly fue interrumpido por un ruido, alguien estaba intentando entrar a su guarida. La castaña se ocultó tras el escritorio de dicha aula y espero a que la persona entrara cosa que hizo. Carly iba a dispararle pero entonces notó que era –Sam- Dijo con emoción, se acerco a ella y la abrazo –Estas viva, es un milagro que estés viva- Justo en ese instante entró también al salón Matt –Tú también- Y lo abrazo a él.

-Sí, escúchame Carls- Hablaba Sam –No estás muy segura aquí… Debemos movernos-

La castaña evitaría el comentario de su mejor amiga -¿Y Freddie?-

Mientras tanto Freddie estaba detrás de una mesa que había volteado para usarla como escudo, estaba junto a Melanie y Adam (El chico tonto) estaban siendo atacados fuertemente por otros chicos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Freddie?- Pregunto Melanie asustada

El chico suspiro –No lo sé- Luego miro a Adam que observaba la pared como si fuera emocionante –Ya lo sé- Luego se dirigió a Adam –Oye Adam- El aludido volteo a mirarlo y el continuó –Ve a buscarnos un refresco ¿Si?-

-Claro-

-Freddie ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto Melanie tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

-Estoy salvándonos Mel… Alguien tiene que sacrificarse-

Melanie lo soltó y solo se dedico a observar con dolor como Adam se levantaba y casi inmediatamente le disparaban con una gran cantidad de bolas de pintura, todo iba en cámara lenta. Adam actuaba como si fueran balas de verdad y no pintura, retorciéndose mientras seguía de pie lo que aprovecho Freddie para salir del otro lado de la mesa y eliminar con disparos certeros a sus 6 contrarios quienes se marcharon resignados

Freddie y Melanie se acercaron a Adam quien yacía en el suelo y el chico le diría –Descuida Adam… Te vengaremos-

-Fuiste muy valiente Adam… Nunca te olvidaremos- Dijo Melanie con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Melanie y su amigo incondicional Freddie entraron en un salón amplio que tenía dos entradas a resguardarse y a recargar municiones cosa que hacían en silencio permitiéndole a Melanie recordar lo que había pasado varias noches atrás.

_Matt y Melanie habían llegado al nivel en que no podían estar juntos en la misma habitación así que el día que Matt les dijo a sus amigos "O se queda ella o me quedo yo" todos intentaron hacerlo recapacitar pero fue imposible, hicieron una votación para ver quien se quedaba y quién no. Melanie se paró de frente hacia las escaleras del apartamento Shay y Matt a su lado._

_La votación era sencilla: Cada quien iba a elegir por quien votaban parándose detrás de esa persona._

_El primero fue Freddie quien después de unos pocos minutos pensando decidió irse con Melanie._

_La segunda fue Carly quien decidió irse con Matt más que nada para no tener la última palabra._

_Y como Gibby no estaba, la última fue Sam._

_-Ja estás perdido Matt- Se burlaba Melanie –Sam es mi hermana y es obvio que me elegirá a mi- _

_Pero para su sorpresa Sam eligió a Matt quizás por el comentario de la chica o quizás si pensó hacer eso siempre._

Freddie sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos –Piensas en esa noche ¿No es así?- Melanie solo asintió tristemente con la cabeza, el chico la tomo por los hombros y le dijo –Escúchame… Tienes que demostrarles que no eres la debilucha Melanie… ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?-

-Faye-

-Tienes que demostrarles que no eres la debilucha Melanie Faye Puckett. Tienes que demostrar que puedes ser fuerte y que te necesitan dentro del grupo-

La rubia sonrió –Gracias Freddie… Lo intentare-

El chico se aparto de ella y en ese instante entraron Sam, Carly y Matt violentamente por la puerta delantera dejándola abierta y apuntándoles.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunto Freddie sorprendido.

-Eres mi novio Fredweird… Te conozco- Respondió Sam con una sonrisa malvada y guiñándole un ojo.

-Esto es una tontería- Decía el castaño –Somos amigos todos, no debemos estar separados… Debemos estar unidos-

Carly bajó su arma, Sam al verla también lo hizo pero Matt seguía apuntándole a Melanie –Matt, bájala- Dijo firmemente la castaña.

El chico le haría caso, la bajó y luego –La tregua será temporal… Yo te eliminare- Le dijo a Melanie.

Melanie sintió rabia ante sus palabras. Si, ella lo había estado tratando mal por lo que hizo cuando él le gustaba, eso mato sus sentimientos hacia el pero ¿Acaso tan poco le importaba siquiera su amistad? –No te tengo miedo- Respondió y todos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar eso ya que la Melanie normal habría intentado arreglar la situación.

Cuando alguien pasó corriendo por frente al aula, estaba huyendo y justo al quedar frente a la puerta que quedo abierta fue eliminado pero la persona que lo elimino seguía disparándole –Ok, ok ya estoy fuera ¿Qué no ves?- Se quejo el chico y se fue tranquilamente.

La persona misteriosa llego a la puerta y entro al aula mostrando su rostro y dejando ver a todos que era

-¿Luke?- Dijeron Matt, Carly, Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién demonios es Luke?- Pregunto Melanie ya que obviamente no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre él y Sam.

A lo que Luke le respondió a Mel con voz ronca –El chico que va a ganar- Para luego sacar rápidamente dos armas y comenzar a disparar, los chicos pudieron escapar del aula por la puerta trasera con éxito y aun dentro del juego, después de correr un poco más finalmente lo perdieron.

-Creí que seguía en Chicago- Dijo Freddie con las manos en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Estábamos mejor en mi guarida anterior… Volvamos- Opinó Carly y todos fueron hacia allá.

**Hora 8:30 pm.**

-Es raro estar en la escuela a estas horas en un día que no sea por el encierro ¿No creen?- Decía Freddie comenzando conversación.

-Si… La vez pasada solo duró unas cuantas horas ¿Por qué esta vez ha durado tanto?- Era Matt expresando sus dudas.

-No lo sé… Quizás porque el premio es mayor -Respondía Carly.

Y Melanie luego preguntaría -¿Y dónde está Gibby? No lo he visto en todo el día-

Provocando que Carly comenzara a recordar algo que sucedió la noche anterior.

_Era jueves por la tarde. Sam recién se había ido a su casa dejando allí a Gibby y a Carly solos. Aun seguían en la misma situación, la de no saber si volver definitivamente, seguir esperando o rendirse y terminar y quedar como amigos. Estuvieron viendo la tele y conversando de cosas tontas, unos cuantos besitos también y todo iba genial para ellos… Hasta que llegaron las 6:12 de la noche, el momento en que Gibby dijo._

_-Tengo que irme- Mientras se levantaba del sofá y buscaba su chaqueta._

_-¿Tu madre viene a buscarte o te vas solo?- Pregunto la castaña desde su asiento._

_-No, no voy a casa. Iré al cine- Respondió cerca de la puerta poniéndose su chaqueta_

_Inmediatamente Gibby dijo eso, Carly se levanto rápidamente y exclamo -¡¿QUE?-_

_-Lo que oíste: Iré al cine-_

_-Pe… Pero ¿Y por que no me invitas?... ¿Con quien iras? Creí que estábamos cerca de volver-_

-_Lo se Carly pero no puedo faltar a este "Compromiso"__- Dijo con mucha naturalidad creyendo que no era nada malo._

_Carly rio incrédulamente –Esta bien… Eso es lo que quieres. Vete, no me importa- No sonaba tan enojada pero antes de que Gibby cruzara la puerta ella le dijo -¿Para qué estamos intentándolo de todas formas? Ve con tu cita… Yo puedo encontrar a alguien que de verdad quiera estar conmigo- Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras._

_-Eso no fue lo que…-_

_Carly se tapó los oídos y lo corto –No puedo oírte, no puedo oírte, no puedo oírte-_

Los recuerdos de Carly fueron interrumpidos por Melanie quien dijo –Carly… Carly-

Ella reacciono –Ah… Lo siento eh ¿Cuál era la pregunta?-

-Pregunte que si no habían visto a Gibby y todos respondieron menos tu así que ¿Lo has visto?-

-¿Gibby? No me interesa, no forma parte de la alianza y tiene la entrada prohibida ¿Les quedó claro? Solo somos y seremos nosotros 5-

-¿Quién te nombro la jefa?- Pregunto Sam ofendida ya que ella tenía que ser la que mandara.

-Emmm… Gané el semestre pasado, creo que eso me da cierto rango… Soldado- Dijo Carly haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra e iba a comenzar una discusión cuando Freddie decidió intervenir.

-¡Chicas! No debemos caer en discusiones… Con estos dos basta- Señalo a Matt y a Melanie –Y creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente y debemos continuar, hay que acabar con esto… Quiero ir a casa-

-Freddie… ¿Quién te nombro el jefe?- Pregunto de nuevo Sam ahora molesta y comenzó una discusión que acabaría pronto cuando Melanie disparo al techo varias veces provocando que todos se callaran.

-¿Seguiremos discutiendo o vamos a hacer algo?- Pregunto Melanie ya cansada de tanta discusión pero Matt la provoco.

-Claro la señorita correcta tiene que hacer de "Heroína"-

-¿Sabes qué? Me harté… Acabemos con esto ahora- Se levanto y Matt también lo hizo.

-Emmm… Chicos ¿Qué van a hacer exactamente?- Pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-El "Caballero"- Melanie hizo comillas con sus dedos poniendo eso en duda –No quiere llevarse bien conmigo en esta alianza así que lo vamos a resolver… Tendremos un duelo aquí y ahora-

-Oye Mel no creo que…- Freddie fue cortado por Matt quien muy animado diría

-Acepto el duelo, perderás y tendrás que conformarte con ser "Melanie Puckett" la chica que pagara nuestra fianza el día que nos metan a la cárcel porque Spencer rompió todas las esculturas en un museo. Yo soy la ley SOPA y tu eres el Internet... Acabare contigo-

Melanie lo miro con cara de "¿Que?" y le dijo -No se a que ha venido eso, solo se que aceptas el duelo-

Lo próximo que hicieron fue caminar uno a cada extremo del aula, estaban frente a frente pero a varios metros de distancia, mirándose a los ojos para en cualquier momento disparar… Típico duelo de películas del oeste.

Duelo que no pudo ser realizado ya que Luke los encontró, entró tranquilamente al salón apuntando pero Matt le diría –Oye tu… Si tienes un poco de honor esperaras a que ella y yo resolvamos esto y después si puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-Ok… Esperare- Respondió Luke pero no dejo de apuntar a la dirección donde estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie después de todo, el sabia que Matt y Melanie no le dispararían ya que estaban muy ocupados sintiendo odio por el otro.

Matt y Melanie seguían con su duelo de miradas. La chica recordó las palabras de Freddie y las entendió perfectamente "Melanie Faye Puckett no es ninguna maldita debilucha" pensó y luego dejó caer su arma y se tomo el estomago con ambas manos mientras se quejaba de dolor y se acostaba lentamente en el suelo –Auch…Auch-

Todos se miraron confundidos y se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

-Melanie ¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-Es mi estomago… Auch, me siento mal-

Entonces se acercó Luke y dijo –Tienen que llevarla a la enfermería aho…- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Melanie lo elimino del juego, se levantó como si nada y dijo

-Melanie no es ninguna debilucha… Y no habla de sí misma en tercera persona pero decidió hacer una excepción-

Todos se sorprendieron de su engaño pero lograron eliminar a Luke por lo que estaban felices y allí a Matt le paso por la mente la idea de hacer las paces con la chica pero no lo hizo.

Luke aun allí sacó un walkie talkie, presiono un botón y hablo –Me eliminaron… Una tonta fingió sentirse mal y cuando me acerque me elimino-

Luego se escucho que la persona a la cual Luke le hablaba dijo malignamente –Entendemos… En 10 minutos comienza la operación "Invasión total de Ridgeway"… No quedara ni uno solo dentro del juego-

-Entendido, cambio y fuera- Luke se iba pero Freddie lo detiene.

-Espera… ¿Qué eso de operación invasión total de Ridgeway?... ¿Qué está pasando?-

Luke se dio media vuelta y seriamente les dijo –Oh… Esto va más allá de un simple juego de paintball… Esto es la guerra… Y no tienen ni idea de lo que está por ocurrir- Y se marchó.

-¿Qué creen que quiso decir con eso?- Pregunto el castaño.

-No lo sé… Pero tenemos que averiguarlo y pronto… En menos de 10 minutos- Dijo Sam.

Y a Carly se le ocurrió una idea –¡El presidente del consejo estudiantil! Claro, el organizo esto, el buscó el patrocinante, el debe saber lo que pasa-

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Buscaron a Bryan (El presidente del consejo estudiantil) hasta que lo encontraron 4 minutos después, es decir, 6 minutos antes del comienzo de la "Operación invasión total de Ridgeway"

Bryan estaba en la oficina del director Franklin recibiendo un regaño.

-Puedo perder mi trabajo por esto- Decía el director Franklin.

-Sí pero no es mi culpa… Bueno técnicamente lo es pero es que no lo sabía- Se justificaba Bryan al momento en que Carly, Sam, Freddie, Melanie y Matt entraron a la oficina.

-Queremos saber qué demonios está pasando- Dijo Matt molesto.

-Pregúntenle a Bryan- Respondió el director y todos voltearon a mirar a Bryan quien empezó a contarles.

-¿Saben del picnic y que todo esto está patrocinado por la "Heladería Marcos" Verdad?- Los chicos asintieron –Pues… Resulta que esa heladería no existe y firme un contrato que decía que si perdíamos… El director Franklin debía renunciar como director-

-¿QUE QUE?- Exclamaron todos.

-Esperen, esperen- Hablaba Carly –¿Si esa heladería no existe… Entonces quien está detrás de todo esto? Porque Luke dijo…-

Fue cortada por el director Franklin –Para empezar ¿Hablas de Luke Young?-

-Si- Respondió la castaña

-El ya no es estudiante de aquí… Quien está detrás de esto es nuestra escuela rival… Quien me quiere y nos quiere fuera del mapa… Es Bryarwood-

-¿Bryarwood?- De nuevo, todos al mismo tiempo.

Bryan llenaría los "Espacios en blanco" de su historia –Si, se presentaron a mí para ofrecerme patrocinar nuestro picnic escolar aniversario bajo el nombre de heladería Marcos… Que no existe y yo no lo sabía, firme un contrato en el que aparentemente habían unas letras pequeñas que no leí. Allí decía del paintball, del premio de 100.000 dólares…-

El director Franklin lo cortó –Saben que el director de Bryarwood me odia… Su plan es hacer que renuncie y con esta guerra de paintball quiere arruinar nuestra escuela-

-¿Arruinar la escuela?- Melanie pregunto confundida -... Bryarwood ES como la ley SOPA-

-No podemos permitir eso- Dijo Sam enfadada.

-Entonces… Todo Bryarwood va a venir a invadirnos y si uno de ellos gana usted debe renunciar y esta escuela quedara arruinada… Ya lo entiendo todo- Dijo Freddie y Sam lanzo su arma fuertemente contra la pared antes de salir de la oficina -¿Me disculpan un momento?- El chico salió de la oficina quedando allí Carly, Melanie y Matt.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para defender la escuela- Decía el director Franklin

-Se quien nos puede ayudar… Es muy buena en el paintball- Dijo Matt casi sin querer.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto la castaña.

Y Matt respondió –Mi prima… Erin… Gano una vez un concurso estatal en California-

-Pero debe ser estudiante de Ridgeway para participar y no lo es- Decía el director Franklin -¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

El chico chasqueo los dedos –Inscríbala-

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Puedo perder mi trabajo por esto!-

Matt se acerco al director y le dijo –Y también puede perderlo si no ganamos aquí-

El director Franklin lo pensó unos segundos y luego dijo –Hare unas cuantas llamadas-

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior Freddie había salido de la oficina y encontró a su novia preocupada caminando en círculos –Oye… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No me ocurre nada ¿Si?-

-Sam…- El chico se acerco –Dime la verdad-

-¡No puedes manejar la verdad!- Le grito.

-¿En serio, ahora citas frases de películas famosas?-

La chica suspiro y le contó –He participado unas… 3 veces en el campeonato estatal de paintball y siempre he quedado en el tercer lugar-

-¿Y eso que tiene?- Preguntó el chico divertidamente ya que no veía cual era el punto.

-Lo que pasa es que… El primer lugar siempre era un chico llamado Neil Rodgers y el segundo lugar siempre era Chris Anderson… Y son estudiantes de Bryarwood-

-Oh- Preocupación en la voz de Freddie

-Vamos a perder esta guerra Freddie, vamos a perder esta escuela… Nada puede salvarnos-

-¿Sam Puckett dándose por vencida?-

-¡Estoy siendo realista!... 3 años Freddie TRES malditos años seguidos estando en la sombra de ellos ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez puedo ganarles?-

El chico se quedo en silencio unos segundos hasta que encontró lo que le pareció más cercano a la perfección para el momento –Ahora no estás sola… Nos tienes a nosotros y a todos los que queden de Ridgeway… Formaremos una alianza con todos y estaremos bien- Luego se besaron y en medio del beso salieron de la oficina del director Carly, Melanie y Matt.

-Debemos movernos, estamos muy cerca de la entrada- Dijo Carly entregándole a Sam su arma, la que había tirado en la oficina del director y Melanie diría.

-¿Podemos hacer una parada antes?-

-Claro- Respondió Carly –¿A dónde?-

¿La parada? Al baño, solo ella entró mientras los demás la esperaban afuera. Tan pronto la rubia entró al baño se empezaron a oír pasos fuertes, era como si muchas personas se acercaran lentamente.

-Maldición- Dijo Freddie en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado por quienes se acercaban.

-Debemos irnos- Decía Matt con desesperación.

Freddie tomó a Matt del cuello de su camisa y muy seriamente le dijo -No, ya abandone a Adam… No abandonare a otro soldado ¿Me oíste?-

-Freddie suéltalo- El chico le hizo caso a la castaña –Matt tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí… Seremos 4 a partir de ahora-

Los pasos cada vez más cerca, Carly y Matt comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria a donde se escuchaban los pasos. Freddie solo miraba la puerta del baño y volteaba a ver a sus amigos huyendo.

-Freddie decide- Le dijo Sam que se había quedado junto a él. Solo tenía unos segundos para decidir qué hacer y un recuerdo le vino fugazmente a su cabeza.

_Esa tarde la guerra de paintball comenzaba. Freddie había tomado dos armas para usar una en cada mano, al principio estaba solo deambulando por los pasillos cuando paso Adam huyendo de Jonah que amenazaba con eliminarlo. Freddie elimino a Jonah… Consiguiendo en Adam a su primer aliado._

_Luego de un rato de caminar buscando un escondite Freddie y Adam se encontraron con una asustadiza Melanie en un aula escondida detrás del escritorio._

_-¡Freddie!- Dijo ella con alegría corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, luego de hacerlo le dijo –Esto es horrible Freddie, no tengo armas, no tengo compañeros… No tengo nada-_

_El chico le extendió una de las dos armas que en ese momento poseía, Adam vigilaba la entrada._

_-Gracias Freddie… Realmente eres un muy buen amigo- Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa grande en el rostro._

_-Eso nunca lo pongas en duda-_

_-No, en serio lo eres… Fuiste el único que voto por mí en esa tonta votación en casa de Carly… Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con dicha votación todo fue idea de Matt a veces es tan…- Hablaba muy rápido y fue cortado por Freddie._

_-Tranquila Mel… Está bien. Estoy contigo ahora… Ya no estás sola-_

_-Prométeme que por nada del mundo me abandonaras durante esta guerra- Le pidió ella._

_-Lo prometo… No te dejare sola, no te abandonare… Confía en mí-_

-Freddie- Sam lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras los pasos se escuchaban ya demasiado cerca casi estaban a la vuelta de la esquina –Es todo debemos irnos- Sam tomó a su novio de un brazo e intento halarlo pero él no se movía

-Se lo prometí Sam… Prometí que no la dejaría sola… Ya perdí a Adam de mi alianza original y no quiero perderla a ella también-

-Escúchame Freddie… Puedes quedarte y que ambos sean eliminados o puedes venir conmigo y seguir en carrera para salvar a nuestra escuela-

Las palabras de Sam eran tan ciertas. Freddie se quedo en silencio unos segundos y solo susurro –Lo siento Melanie-

Su novia lo tomo del brazo y ambos se fueron siguiendo a Carly y Matt. Una vez que los alcanzaron Freddie saco su arma y descargo su frustración disparando hacia todos lados sin eliminar a nadie mientras gritaba –Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- Solo le disparaba a la pared. Después de terminar con eso se sentó en el suelo y Carly se le acerco.

-Freddie… Tranquilízate, sé que hay mucho en juego pero… Es solo Melanie, solo perdimos a una persona no a varias-

El chico le respondió –Le hice una promesa… Y no la cumplí ¿Sabes lo que se siente fallarle a alguien? Es horrible y no… No le falle a un soldado, no le falle a una persona… Le falle a una amiga-

Todo eso desde que huyeron Matt y Carly hasta que termino la conversación entre Carly y Freddie ocurrió en cuestión de 3 minutos.

Mientras tanto Melanie salió del baño para encontrarse de frente con unas 20 personas armadas con pistolas profesionales de paintball, con uniformes completamente blancos que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y pasamontañas también de color blanco. Le estaban apuntando a Melanie quien dijo para sí misma.

-Hasta aquí llegue… No hay manera de demostrar que no soy una debilucha aquí-

* * *

><p><strong>:O ¿Que pasara ahora? es una historia muy elaborada, se nota que no es mia ¿verdad? aunque si hay muchas partes que son diferentes. Si no sabes que es la ley SOPA te recomiendo que lo busques, es algo que nos perjudica a TODOS.<strong>

**Referencias:**

**1) Matt en una parte del capitulo dice "tendrás que conformarte con ser "Melanie Puckett" la chica que pagara nuestra fianza el día que nos metan a la cárcel porque Spencer rompió todas las esculturas en un museo" Eso es una referencia al fic "El viaje sin retorno" de Vale123456789 en el capitulo 5 llamado "Melanie Puckett" donde Spencer rompe todas las esculturas de un museo y meten a la carcel a el, Carly, Sam y Freddie y quien paga la fianza es Melanie. Ella no se molesta, es una especie de juego xD**

**2) Sam gritando "¡No puedes manejar la verdad!" Es una referencia a la pelicula de 1992 "A few good men" La frase fue dicha por Jack Nicholson y es una de las lineas mas famosas en la historia del cine.**

**Curiosidad:**

**Soy la primera persona (Creo) Que en un fic en español hace un chiste sobre la ley SOPA. Fueron 3 chistes sobre eso hechos por personas diferentes (Eric, Matt y Melanie)**

**¿Que les parecio? Si lo odiaron: Review. Si lo amaron: Review. Si les pareció normal: Review. Si no lo leyeron: Review y si estas en contra de la ley SOPA: Review xD. Lo dije en el capitulo "iWant to be president" y lo repito ahora "La política lo arruina TODO" **

**Capitulo 13: End of the war (27-01-12 Si lo permite la maldita ley SOPA)**

**Adelanto:**

**-**Estudiantes de Ridgeway. Tengo entendido que se han unido en un intento para "Resolver" este juego. Mas que una guerra que pueden ganar es una guerra que perderán. Resistirse es tan inútil como sus diplomas-

-Nos doblan en número, en armas, en habilidad… En todo ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos?-

-¡Están entre nosotros, están entre nosotros!-

-Ahhh genial, ahora no debo ponerme celosa si mi novio coquetea con otra chica-

–Pueden matar a la mayoría de nosotros pero mientras nadie se rinda, alguien lo lograra ¿Entiendes?-

-Ya no quedan muchos-

–Tuve un sueño en el que terminaba así-

-¡Arriba el poder femenino!-

-Una líder siempre se sacrifica por sus compañeros-

-Eso es solo la punta del iceberg-

**iToe fat cakes :D Hey Dan... En L.Q.P.M Sam y Freddie visitaron la fabrica de grasitos en el capitulo 20 asi que te meterán preso si aprueban la ley SOPA jajjaaj**

**Disculpen lo largo de esto pero tenia que decir esas cosas. Bye.**

**Stop S.O.P.A**


	13. This is war

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy con la segunda parte de paintball. Cambie el titulo de "End of the war" a "This is war" Gracias a 30 seconds to mars, seria genial como soundtrack del capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, ustedes son wow ¿Como describirlos? Asombrosos, geniales, supremos.**

**Capitulo dedicado a: Tocino Boliviano 94 (Que es el único que sabe quien ganara) Por ser fan de "Community" y también dedicado a purplehAM138 y a Nerdy22 porque me autorizaron a usar sus usernames en este capitulo.**

**iCarly no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y la historia pertenece en un 80% a Community con el episodio "For a few paintballs more" Y eso tampoco es mio es de Dan Harmon.**

**Antes de comenzar: La promo**

* * *

><p><strong>Promo:<strong>

**El viernes ha llegado.**

-Te lo repito de nuevo: Ganaremos porque me tienes a mí-

**Dos escuelas enfrentadas en una guerra.**

-hemos pasado de ser un "todos contra todos" a ser un "Ellos contra nosotros"-

**Cuando el mal camina... Un héroe surgirá.**

–Ustedes corran… Yo los distraeré-

**Discusiones, honor, amistad... Paintball.**

**"La relación Seddie" Por Fanfiction.**

-supongo que nos veremos en el infierno-

**Invitados: Erin Sanders (La prima de Matt para los que aun no saben) y Rosangel Fletcher (¡Aun existo!)**

* * *

><p>Melanie estaba siendo llevada a una de las oficinas de Ridgeway por dos estudiantes de Bryarwood que estaban armados, al entrar estaba allí el director de esa escuela, que es enemigo del director Franklin.<p>

Uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Melanie le dice al director de Bryarwood –Señor. La encontramos saliendo del baño, íbamos a dispararle pero…- Luego le dijo a Melanie –Dile lo que nos dijiste-

Y así lo hizo la rubia –No me disparen-

-Bien- Decía el director de la escuela rival –Ahora dispárenle-

Pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo Melanie hablo –Claro, dispárenme… De esta manera les están haciendo un gran favor a ellos- Luego sonrió malévolamente.

El director Steward hizo una seña con la mano a sus hombres para que bajaran las armas -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estoy dispuesta a darles toda la información que necesiten acerca de los estudiantes de aquí, vías de escape de la escuela… Todo lo que necesiten-

-Ummm- El señor Steward pareció pensarlo un poco –Eso nos beneficia a nosotros… ¿Qué buscas a cambio?-

-Sencillo- Decía Melanie –Quiero que me den un cupo en su escuela-

El director rio un poco y le dijo a Melanie –¿Tu nombre?-

-Melanie Puckett-

Steward le diría a los dos chicos con los que Melanie había entrado –Investíguenla- Ambos se marcharon y luego diría –Siéntate… Melanie-

Ella así lo hizo -¿Qué quiso decir con "Investíguenla"?-

-Es sencillo. Somos Bryarwood y no podemos aceptar a cualquiera, tienes que tener buenas calificaciones… Pero si las tienes, haremos un trato y si nos ayudas no solo podrás estudiar en nuestra escuela… Sino que hasta te daremos una beca-

A los pocos minutos los chicos regresaron y uno de ellos asentó con la cabeza y luego salió de nuevo, el director le diría a Melanie –Ya verificamos, eres material para Bryarwood… Ahora habla-

**Presentación estilo guerra de las galaxias.**

**La relación Seddie **

**Capitulo XIII**

**This is war**

**Es un tiempo oscuro para Ridgeway. Bryarwood ha invadido la escuela con todo un ejército conformado por todos sus estudiantes (Actualmente sobreviven 96). Los estudiantes sobrevivientes de Ridgeway (35) Se han juntado formando una alianza para tratar de salvar a su "Amada" escuela. Melanie los ha traicionado uniéndose al lado oscuro en un momento de rabia por la traición de sus amigos. No nos extendamos más y vayamos directo con las acciones.**

* * *

><p><em>"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie the moment to live and the moment to die the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight to the right, to the left we will fight to the death" 30 seconds to mars - This is war.<em>

**Día: sábado. Hora: 9:00 am.**

Los 35 estudiantes de Ridgeway que sobreviven están en un salón de clases sentados en el suelo y tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para evitar ser localizados. Sam se para al frente para hablarles a todos.

-Ok escúchenme- Todos le prestaron atención a la rubia –Esos idiotas de Bryarwood se han apoderado de nuestra escuela… Debemos ganar esto si queremos mantenerla, no me malentiendan yo odio la escuela pero ¿En qué otro lugar me aceptarían?- Todos murmuraron cosas como "Es cierto" "Si"

Matt tomaría el derecho de palabra –En pocas palabras hemos pasado de ser un "todos contra todos" a ser un "Ellos contra nosotros"- Todos allí se quejaron y Matt dijo –Lo sé yo también desearía que hubiera sucedido antes-

-Entonces tenemos que prometer- Era Carly hablando –Que lucharemos y que quien gane donara el dinero a Ridgeway- De nuevo todos comenzaron a quejarse y ella agrego –¡Para reparar los daños y salvar a la escuela!-

Missy alzaría la mano pidiendo hablar y Sam diría –¿Qué quieres decirnos? Señorita vergüenza para la humanidad-

-¡Sam! Eso fue muy inmaduro…- Luego se dirigiría a Missy -Dile mi amor- Dijo Matt y Missy le haría caso.

-Primero Matt: Gracias pero tu también eres inmaduro- El chico rodó sus ojos y Missy siguió -ellos nos doblan en número, en armas, en habilidad… En todo ¿Cómo vamos a vencerlos?-

-… Me tienen a mi- Dijo Sam segura de sí misma

-Eso no es suficiente- Decía alguien que recién había entrado al aula, todos se sobresaltaron y le apuntaron, la persona tenía un sombrero vaquero, rio y se acerco –No tienen que disparar, estoy de su lado-

-¿Erin? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida Sam y Matt se acerco para decir

-El director Franklin la inscribió para que nos ayude… Ella es muy buena en el paintball. Yo la llame y aquí esta-

-Sí, no estoy de acuerdo con estudiar aquí así que veré si después de esto puedo transferirme de nuevo y si no lo logro- Erin se acercó a Matt y le dijo –Vas a estar en problemas-

Sam notó que Freddie estaba en un rincón del aula así que se acercó a él –Vamos a ganar esto Fredward pero tienes que superar lo que paso, ella entenderá… No puedes luchar en estas condiciones así que ¡reacciona!-

El castaño la miro –Tienes razón, tienes razón- sacudió su cabeza y continuó -¿Cuál es el plan?-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en aquella oficina, Melanie estaba sentada con sus pies sobre el escritorio comiendo pudin que le había brindado el director de Bryarwood el cual caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina con un cuaderno en la mano y un lápiz en la otra y mientras hablaba sobre lo que tenia escrito dicho cuaderno –Entonces… Lo que nos has dicho, la líder de esta "Rebeldía" Es tu hermana Sam-<p>

-Exacto- Respondió Melanie antes de volver a probar otro poco de pudin.

-Y según lo que nos dijiste, Sam Puckett es una chica de cabello castaño, mide 1,80. Le encanta el color rosa, la tecnología y su debilidad son… Los libros-

-Sí, si ponen un libro en medio del camino Sam se acercara a leerlo y podrán eliminarla. Eso es solo la punta del iceberg- Si, Melanie había mentido en todo, ella no era tan mala como para traicionar a sus amigos y a su escuela. Lo que ella buscaba era confundir a los rivales.

-¿Y dices que ella y sus amigos te echaron de su pequeño grupo?- Pregunto el director Steward.

-Si-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en hacerlo?-

Melanie dejó el pudin a un lado y puso una cara triste ¿Acaso el tenia razón y ella nunca perteneció allí realmente?.

* * *

><p>Estaban todos los estudiantes de Ridgeway alrededor del escritorio de aquel salón que era su guarida. Sobre el escritorio tenían un mapa de la escuela y Sam decía su plan.<p>

-Sabemos que la mayoría de las tropas de ellos están aquí- Señalo con su dedo un punto en el mapa.

-Emmm… Sam, ese es el lugar donde estamos- Dijo Freddie y Brenda conocida por ser una rubia tonta, quizás la persona más tonta junto con Adam en Ridgeway comenzó a decir alterada.

-¡Están entre nosotros, están entre nosotros!-

Carly la tomo por los hombros mientras trataba de calmarla -No, Brenda cálmate no están aquí… Sam se equivoco-

Sam no reconocería que se equivoco, solo movió su dedo unos cuantos centímetros y dijo –Aquí- El lugar señalado ahora si era el correcto, el patio trasero de la escuela –Según entiendo tienen a uno de ellos encargados de una arma súper poderosa, no es nada de lo que hayamos visto antes, no es una simple pistola… Es una ametralladora capaz de disparar 5 bolas de pintura por segundo. Nuestro plan: Salir todos hasta allá, eliminar a quien controla dicha arma y tomarla para nosotros- Erin levanto la mano –Dime Erin-

-Eso no es lo que yo haría- Decía la prima de Matt –Yo creo que deberíamos concentrarnos en quedarnos dentro de la escuela, eliminar a los contrarios que estén aquí dentro y así los de afuera tendrán que entrar también, cada vez quedaran menos y luego podremos salir a acabar con el resto-

Sam reiría sarcásticamente mirando a la chica –Erin… Ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado-

Formando una discusión con ella -¿Has escuchado tu plan? Quieres enfrentarte directamente contra una ametralladora-

Los ahora 36 (Eran 35 y mas Erin ahora 36) comenzaron a discutir entre sí, unos apoyando a Erin y otros apoyando a Sam. Sam decía cosas como "¿Quién te nombro la jefa?" y cosas así mientras que Erin decía cosas como "Tu plan es tonto" hasta que una chica que nadie siquiera había notado su presencia disparo hacia el techo varias veces haciendo que todos se callaran y así ella tomo el derecho de palabra ante la mirada atenta de todos, esa chica responde al nombre de Rosangel Fletcher.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- Dijo Rosangel mientras volvía a guardar su arma y todos la miraban atentamente menos un chico, el típico nerd con grandes anteojos quien antes de que la chica pudiera continuar la corto.

-Yo no recibo ordenes de chicas… Porque usualmente no me hablan-

Matt saldría en defensa de Rosangel apuntándole al nerd y diciendo –Cálmate cuatro ojos- Ese gesto de Matt puso celosa a Missy quien solo lo miro enojada mas no dijo nada.

Rosangel continuo luego de sonreírle y agradecerle al chico –Gracias Matt… Bien yo creo que deberíamos dividir las tropas en dos grupos, mitad y mitad y llevar a cabo los dos planes al mismo tiempo. Erin, tu pones en marcha tu plan de quedarse aquí y atraer a los contrarios mientras que Sam pone en marcha su plan de tomar esa poderosa arma para nosotros-

Erin y Sam se miraron con el ceño fruncido mientras decían al mismo tiempo –De nada- Refiriéndose a dejar hacer el plan del otro.

* * *

><p>El director de Bryarwood se había hecho con el control de la dirección de la escuela y emitió un mensaje por los altavoces hablando en un tono que estaba entre bromeando y la maldad.<p>

-Estudiantes de Ridgeway. Tengo entendido que se han unido en un intento para "Resolver" este juego. Más que una guerra que pueden ganar es una guerra que perderán. Bryarwood es más fuerte, más rápida, nuestro IQ es más alto incluso en nuestras mascotas. Resistirse es tan inútil como sus diplomas-

* * *

><p>-Actuaremos así- Explicaba Sam –Nos dividiremos en dos grupos: El grupo genial que será encabezado por mí y el grupo estúpido encabezado por Erin-<p>

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?- Pregunto un chico llamado Taylor Green.

Erin levanto la mano rápidamente mientras decía –Pido a Carly-

-Oye eso no es justo, no habíamos planeado elegir de esa manera- Se quejo Sam –Pero siendo asi elijo a Matt-

Luego Carly que había sido elegida para formar parte de la tropa de Erin hablaría –Pido a Freddie- Provocando que la rubia protestara.

-¡Oye! Eso tampoco es justo ¿Por qué lo pides?-

Y Erin respondió por Carly-Porque puede-

Sam rodó sus ojos mientras seguían dividiéndose. Al final parte del grupo de Sam terminaron siendo: Matt, Missy (Elegida por Matt. Sam protestaría pero no pudo hacer nada), Rosangel, Taylor, el nerd que había hablado antes, Brenda, Brad, entre otros.

Mientras que parte de la tropa de Erin eran: Carly, Freddie, Marvin Snow (El típico chico que se cree perfecto), Reuben (El chico rubio de las frases incoherentes), Gibby (Quien se había mantenido alejado de Carly y de los chicos todo este tiempo), Pete, entre otros.

Justo antes de salir de allí Sam se acerca a Freddie, le da un abrazo prolongado y le susurra al oído –Es ahora o nunca… Vamos a ganar-

El chico sonrió, se apartó de su novia y le dijo –Lo sé. Nos vemos luego- Y se dieron un beso.

Mientras Sam y Freddie seguían en el beso Brad los interrumpiría -¿Van a hacer eso todo el dia o saldremos a ganar esto?-

Haciendo que ellos rompieran el beso y Sam dijera –Todos. Por Ridgeway a las 3- Comenzó a contar con sus dedos -1, 2…- Antes de poder decir 3 fue cortada por la líder de la otra mitad de las tropas: Erin.

-Sam, por favor. Cada segundo cuenta. Por Ridgeway a las 2. 1…-

-¡Chicas!- Se quejó Carly y justo después ella y todos los demás gritarían a coro -¡Por Ridgeway!-

* * *

><p>El grupo de Sam ya estaba fuera de la escuela, solo esperaban el momento para atacar. Veían a muchos contrarios rodeando a la persona que tenia la ametralladora súper poderosa que estaba en un lugar que para llegar a ella tenían que eliminar a todos los contrarios.<p>

Se preparaban para salir cuando Rosangel se acerca a Matt y le dice sonriente –Hey… Gracias por defenderme hace rato, todos están tan tensos por esto… Eres como un héroe por enfrentarte a ellos para defenderme-

A lo que Matt respondería con voz profunda –Ser un héroe es algo muy bueno pero prefiero ser lo que soy: Uno más-

La chica seguía con su sincera sonrisa mientras le hablaba –En fin, solo quería hacerte saber que… No creo que seas inmaduro como dice tu novia… Creo que eres genial-

-Eres una buena chica… Pero si soy un poco inmaduro así que no exageremos-

* * *

><p>El grupo de Erin había mantenido una lucha muy extensa contra los oponentes. Habían logrado eliminar a muchos de ellos pero a cambio también les habían eliminado a algunos. De ese grupo solo sobrevivían: Carly, Matt, Erin, Gibby y Marvin.<p>

Mientras tanto el grupo de Erin huía. Venían bajando las escaleras, Erin se quedo disparándoles y luego comenzó a bajar y les dijo a sus tropas –¡Corran! Vienen muy cerca. "Operación: Increíble plan de Erin" le hace honor a su nombre- Y continuaron corriendo y disparando cada vez que se cruzaban con un contrario.

Entraron a la biblioteca, lograron cerrar la puerta evitando que los contrarios entraran.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Le pregunto Gibby a Erin a quien se le veía estresada, para ser honestos ella no sabía qué hacer. Si bien solo quedaban 8 contrarios dentro de la escuela, ellos eran solo 5 y 8 contra 5 no es algo muy balanceado que digamos aparte de que sabía que con su plan como marchaba y como lo había planeado… Iban a entrar más estudiantes de Bryarwood. Erin lo entendió, Sam tenía razón: Su plan era estúpido.

* * *

><p>El grupo de Sam observo como muchos de los estudiantes de Bryarwood comenzaron a entrar a la escuela.<p>

Sam se sentó en el suelo junto a sus tropas –Parece que han mordido el anzuelo de Erin. Comencemos la operación verdadera, la mía. Escuchen… Ridgeway, ha sido un honor luchar con ustedes, algunos de nosotros no lo lograremos pero hay un lugar en el que todos nos veremos otra vez… y ese lugar es aquí mismo en la escuela, el lunes-

El chico nerd que responde al nombre de Kenny Stevenson le diría a Sam –Pero el lunes no puedo venir, saldré de viaje con mi mamá-

Sam lo miro a los ojos y le respondió –Entonces supongo que nos veremos en el infierno- Tomo su arma mientras Kenny le decía.

-Entonces vamos a patear algunos traseros-

-Ok- Decía Sam ya parada sosteniendo su arma y preparada para atacar –A mi cuenta: 1, 2…-

Antes de que Sam pudiera decir "3" Brenda salió corriendo hacia el campo de batalla gritando su nombre, Sam solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió junto con todos los demás.

Todos corrían hacia los estudiantes de Bryarwood, aquello era una verdadera estampida, una verdadera lucha al mejor estilo de una película de guerra. La pintura volaba por todos lados, pegaba en los arboles y a muchos competidores les pasaban muy cerca. El equipo de Sam logró eliminar a muchos de los estudiantes contrarios con disparos certeros y sin que les eliminaran a un solo soldado hasta que la persona que manejaba la "Famosa" ametralladora comenzó a disparar con esta, eso si provoco múltiples daños en la tropa de Sam. Los que pudieron se ocultaron detrás de unos arbustos.

Luego de ocultarse tras los arbustos Brenda que habia sobrevivido diría -¡Oh dios mio mataron a Kenny!-

Y Matt agregaría -Hijos de... Esperen... No, no citaré a South Park-

A pesar de haber eliminado a muchos de los contrarios aun les quedaban por eliminar a 26 más… Y solo les quedaban 6 competidores que eran: Sam, Matt, Rosangel, Missy, Brad y sorpresivamente Brenda. Sam sintió que Erin tenía razón… Su plan no era el correcto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la biblioteca nadie sabía que iban a hacer. Erin daba vueltas de un lado a otro pensando en cómo salir de allí porque sabía que estaban rodeados. Gibby estaba sentado con Marvin en un rincón, el gordito no quería acercarse a Carly por la discusión que habían tenido la noche anterior. Carly estaba sentada junto a Freddie en otro rincón de la biblioteca.<p>

Freddie le preguntaría a su amiga castaña -¿Por qué me elegiste para este grupo? Sabes que quería estar junto a Sam-

La castaña suspiro –¿Acaso necesito una razón para querer estar en tu mismo equipo?-

El chico entrecerró sus ojos –Bueno… No pero sabes que hubiera preferido estar con Sam y más ahora que este plan no está funcionando-

-¿Ves? Freddie ese es el problema- Carly sonaba entre molesta e indignada.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-

Y Carly se lo diría de golpe -¡Que estoy celosa de Sam! ¿Ok?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Freddie levantando la voz ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Carly celosa de Sam por él?

Carly balbuceaba cosas sin sentido hasta que segundos después se calmó y hablo tranquilamente –No… No celosa de ese modo, es solo que desde que eres el novio de Sam me has echado a un lado… Freddie tu eres mi mejor amigo y antes ibas a mi apartamento, conversábamos, íbamos por un licuado y ahora solo hacemos eso junto a Sam-

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-A lo que me refiero es que me alegra que tu y Sam estén bien en su relación y si me gusta salir con ustedes pero… Me gustaría poder hablar a solas con mi mejor amigo de vez en cuando… Te extraño Freddie- Carly hablaba de manera muy sincera provocando que Freddie pensara algunas cosas… Su amiga tenía razón, ahora solo iba a visitarla cuando sabia que Sam estaba allí y casi no conversaba con ella y después de todo era su mejor amiga.

El castaño lanzo un suspiro, la miró y le dijo –Lo se. Sabes que amo a Sam y tu eres mi mejor amiga… Y tienes razón, he descuidado nuestra amistad… Prometo comportarme como un verdadero mejor amigo- Concluyo sonriendo.

Ella también sonreiría –No digo que siempre, solo digo que de vez en cuando tengamos una conversación como antes. Si quieres hablar de Sam yo te escucho… ¿Mejores amigos?-

El chico asintió –Mejores amigos-

Luego se escucho a Marvin decir –Oigan… Alguien tiene que salir de aquí con vida-

-Cierto, cierto- Decía Erin nerviosamente acercándose a la puerta y justo antes de abrirla les dijo a sus 4 compañeros de batalla –Esto no será nada fácil pero si nos matan allá afuera, moriremos con honor… Estoy orgullosa de ustedes- Abrió la puerta de una patada y todos salieron disparando de la biblioteca tan pronto salieron eliminaron a 3 contrarios.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto afuera: Los 6 sobrevivientes de la tropa de Sam seguían resguardados detrás de unos arbustos mientras la ametralladora disparaba alrededor de dichos arbustos y Brenda diría.<p>

-Esa arma es muy poderosa, tengo miedo- Su miedo se le notaba en la voz.

-Brenda- Le hablaba Rosangel que estaba a su lado en un tono de heroína –Pueden matar a la mayoría de nosotros pero mientras nadie se rinda, alguien lo lograra ¿Entiendes?-

La rubia tonta (Brenda) aun con una cara de terror, tomó aire y dijo con firmeza –Si-

Rosangel fijo la vista en el frente y grito -¡A la carga!- Mientras se levantaba y disparaba hacia cualquier lado logrando eliminar a 3 contrarios pero luego la eliminaron a ella, la bola de pintura le dio en un brazo y al darse cuenta se encogió de hombros, dejó caer su arma y muy tranquila dijo a sus 5 compañeros sobrevivientes –Bueno, estoy fuera. Perdimos- mientras se iba del campo de batalla.

* * *

><p>El grupo de Erin había logrado escapar eliminando a 6 contrarios y afortunadamente sin bajas pero ahora estaban en un pasillo cercano a la misma biblioteca de donde salieron cubriéndose con estantes y un escritorio de los disparos de otros.<p>

-Al menos ya no quedan tantos de ellos- Intento bromear Gibby pero por la situación nadie encontró ni remotamente gracioso su comentario.

-Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo: Alguien tiene que salir de aquí con vida- Repitió Marvin –Y ese alguien seré yo así que necesito que me cubran-

Todos voltearon a ver a Erin como buscando la aprobación o la negación de aquello después de todo ella era la capitana. Erin asintió.

El chico saltó el fuerte improvisado con el que se protegían mientras los demás disparaban a los que estaban cerca de allí eliminándolos. Marvin estaba cerca de la salida, solo debía doblar a la izquierda en la esquina y allí estaría la puerta.

Al doblar a la izquierda allí estaban 7 estudiantes de Bryarwood apuntándole. Marvin solo alcanzo a susurrar –Tuve un sueño en el que terminaba así- Y luego todos comenzaron a dispararle sin el menor remordimiento.

* * *

><p>A la dirección (Donde estaban ambos directores, Bryan y Melanie) entraron dos estudiantes de Bryarwood uno de los cuales era Chris Anderson conocido por ser el segundo mejor jugador de paintball de Seattle detrás solamente de Neil Rodgers también estudiante de Bryarwood.<p>

Al entrar Chris le dijo a su director –Señor. Ya no quedan muchos pero nos están dando pelea, esto esta complicado-

El director se dirigió a la puerta, Bryan, Chris y el director Franklin lo siguieron pero antes de salir, el director Steward le ordenaría al otro chico que entró –Elimínala- Refiriéndose a Melanie. Y luego si salió de la dirección junto con los ya nombrados.

El chico cargo su arma, le apunto a Melanie quien se tomó el estomago y comenzó a quejarse de dolor en el –Auch auch-

El chico se quito el pasamontañas y preocupado pregunto -¿Estás bien?-

* * *

><p>Afuera, los sobrevivientes del grupo de Sam (Brenda, Matt, Missy, Brad y la ya nombrada Sam) seguían escondidos detrás de los arbustos. Cada tanto uno de ellos se asomaba y disparaba logrando eliminar contrarios. Una buena noticia: Ya no quedaban tantos de Bryarwood. Una mala: Eran 20 sin contar los 7 que estaban dentro de la escuela.<p>

Missy quien estaba al lado de Matt le diría a su novio molesta –Oye… No creas que no se lo que paso allá dentro-

El chico frunció el ceño y le respondió confundido -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Defendiste a Rosangel…- Respondió como si fuera obvio -¿De dónde la conoces de todos modos?-

Matt rio y respondió de manera natural –Tenemos historia juntos-

-¿QUE?-

-No, no no no no. No me refería a ESE tipo de "Historia" me refería a la clase de historia- Se defendió Matt con desesperación haciendo gestos extraños con sus manos -¿Por qué te pones celosa por algo que no debes?-

-Ahhh genial, ahora no debo ponerme celosa si mi novio coquetea con otra chica- Sarcasmo por parte de Missy. Brenda, Sam y Brad solo se dedicaban a observar la discusión.

-No estaba coqueteando- Se defendió –Por favor Missy no hagas de este un "Capitulo especial"-

-¿Capitulo especial?...- Missy estaba enojada -¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de que me digas "Exagerada", estoy harta de tus "Referencias a la cultura pop", estoy harta de que nunca me respondas cuando te escribo en las noches porque estas ocupado leyendo otra vez "Viajando al año 2026" de "purplehAM138" en fanfiction, estoy harta de esto- Termino Missy haciendo gestos con las manos señalándolos a ambos.

-"Viajando al año 2026" ¡Es tremenda historia!- Se defendió Matt y luego preguntó asustado- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estas harta de esto?-

-Me refiero a esto- Missy eliminó a Matt del juego y luego simplemente le dijo –Terminamos... Ah y por cierto si vamos a hablar de fics de "purplehAM138"... "My life with you" Es mejor y todos deberían leerlo-

El chico se levanto, las tropas de Bryarwood le dispararon y el muy molesto les grito -¡Ya estoy eliminado! ¿OK?- Luego miro a Missy y le dijo –Yo también estoy harto de tu juego… Es la segunda vez que terminas conmigo y será la última- Hablaba seriamente, dio unos cuantos pasos para irse pero antes de hacerlo completamente se dio media vuelta y agregó en tono divertido pero enojado -¡Las mujeres me han hecho mucho daño en mi vida… Ahora soy gay!- Provocando asombro en todos y hasta en las tropas rivales. Asombro que aprovecharon Sam y Brad (Ya que Missy se había quedado pensativa) para eliminar a muchos de ellos al punto que solo quedaron 11.

Sam se volvió a cubrir tras el arbusto pero Brad no lo hizo y logró eliminar a otro más pero… Luego lo eliminaron a él y antes de irse les dijo a las 3 sobrevivientes (Brenda, Sam y Missy) –Supongo que es su turno ¡Arriba el poder femenino!... Iré a leer "Un pequeño gran error" de "Nerdy22"-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que salir de aquí- Decía Carly desesperada.<p>

-Una líder siempre se sacrifica por sus compañeros- Susurro Erin seriamente y fue escuchada por los demás (Carly, Freddie y Gibby) –Ustedes corran… Yo los distraeré-

Los tres asintieron, saltaron el fuerte en el que estaban mientras huían en dirección contraria a la que lo había hecho Marvin. Erin también salió del fuerte disparándoles a los contrarios, esquivando y disparando era lo que hacía. Ella contra 7 era muy difícil pero logro eliminar a 5 de ellos antes de que fuera eliminada… La mancha de pintura quedo en su pantalón.

* * *

><p>Brenda, Missy y Sam. Solo ellas quedaban del grupo de afuera, solo ellas 3 contra 10.<p>

Brenda seria tonta pero en ese momento fue valiente, salió corriendo hacia su derecha espontáneamente disparando y elimino a 2… Hasta que la persona que manejaba la ametralladora la elimino a ella.

-Solo quedamos tú y yo. No malinterpretes nada, aun te odio- Dijo Sam como lo más obvio.

Obviamente si las situaciones hubieran sido otras, Sam la hubiera eliminado pero ella no era tonta y sabía que era más sencillo ganar en una batalla de 8 contra 2 que en una de 8 contra 1 -Yo también te odio y no sabes cuánto-

La pelirroja suspiro –Ya habrá tiempo para odiarnos después ahora tenemos que acabar con esos…- Se asomo entre los arbustos -8 que quedan-

* * *

><p>Gibby, Carly y Freddie estaban a punto de salir al patio trasero de la escuela para juntarse con Sam pero a unos pasos de la puerta estaba Chris Anderson quien rápidamente levanto su arma. Era el segundo mejor jugador de paintball de Seattle contra 3 jugadores amateurs. Chris elimino a Gibby primero, luego de unos segundos de lucha elimino a Freddie pero no pudo con Carly. La castaña termino eliminándolo a él con un disparo certero que le dio en el pasamontañas.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly salió corriendo a toda velocidad por todo el patio trasero eliminando a su paso a 2 contrarios quedando así solamente 6 hasta que llego al escondite de Sam y Missy.<p>

-Vaya, esto me trae recuerdos… Malos recuerdos- Dijo Carly tan pronto llego con las chicas y mirando a Missy la última parte.

-Como sea- Respondió Missy rodando sus ojos -¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Mi plan original fue malo y tengo que reconocerlo- Decía Sam –Pero tengo la oportunidad de recuperarme y es lo que hare. Pelirroja teñida- Se refirió a Missy quien frunció el ceño –Tu corre hacia la izquierda para distraerlos. Carly y yo atacaremos por la derecha, tratando de eliminar al chico de la ametralladora que por lo que pude ver… Es Neil Rodgers, el mejor jugador de paintball de Seattle-

Missy tomo un respiro hondo e hizo lo que Sam le ordenó mientras que Carly y la misma Sam ponían en marcha la otra parte del plan.

Missy logro darle a uno en el pecho y a otro en un hombro y luego fue eliminada, la mancha quedó en su brazo izquierdo.

Carly y Sam, todo dependía de ellas: El empleo del director Franklin, la escuela, todo, eliminaron a 1 solo quedando 3. 3 contra 2. Lamentablemente tuvieron que ocultarse de nuevo ya que el chico de la ametralladora volvió a usarla.

-No lo lograremos Sam, es imposible- Carly ya estaba resignada –Esa arma es muy poderosa-

-Carly ¿Qué fue lo primero que dije cuando me preguntaron que como íbamos a ganarles?-

La castaña pensó un poco antes de responder –Dijiste "Porque me tienen a mi" ¿Qué con eso?-

-Te lo repito de nuevo: Ganaremos porque me tienes a mí-

Ya no estaban tan lejos del arma poderosa. Se acostaron boca abajo en el suelo y comenzaron a arrastrarse tras los arbustos hasta quedar frente, solo separados por unos metros del chico con la ametralladora.

-Atacamos las dos al mismo tiempo. Tu a los 2 idiotas de relleno y yo tendré mi venganza- Ordenaba Sam con coraje en la última parte porque como le dijo a Freddie, ella había sido tercer lugar en toda competencia de paintball en la que había participado y siempre ganaba Neil Rodgers que era quien controlaba la ametralladora.

Antes de levantarse vieron a todos los estudiantes de Ridgeway que habían sido eliminados, estaban allí, en el patio trasero de la escuela en un gesto de apoyo. Eso les dio más ganas de ganar esto por ellos.

Ambas se levantaron Carly elimino a uno casi inmediatamente pero la ametralladora le dio a ella eliminándola pero casi simultáneamente Sam tuvo su venganza, elimino a Neil Rodgers dándole en el pasamontañas que era el único lugar posible para dispararle ya que se cubría casi todo su cuerpo con dicha arma.

El único estudiante de Bryarwood que quedaba corrió desesperadamente tratando de hacerse con el control de la ametralladora pero mientras hacía eso… Sam lo elimino.

Todo quedó en silencio y Sam le dijo a Carly –Es todo… Ganamos ¡Ganamos!- En un tono de voz que estaba entre la incredulidad y la celebración.

Sam Puckett había ganado, comenzó a dar saltos de celebración y todos los estudiantes de Ridgeway también pero en ese momento salieron 2 contrarios mas (Los 2 que Erin no pudo eliminar) y uno de ellos sacó a Sam del juego.

-¡Yeah! Lo hicimos- Celebraron ambos chocando las manos entre sí ante la mirada y los rostros decepcionados de todos los estudiantes de Ridgeway.

El director de Bryarwood se acercaba a sus dos alumnos ganadores cuando apareció uno tercero juntándose con los otros dos mientras chocaba los 5 con ellos diciendo –Si ¡Ganamos!-

Luego de chocarlos uno pregunta -¿Quién eres tú?-

Haciendo que la persona que recién se les unió respondiera –Tu peor pesadilla- Y luego los elimino tranquilamente como si nada.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron sorprendidos todos los allí presentes.

La persona misteriosa se quito lentamente el pasamontañas dejando ver su rostro –Yo gane- Melanie había ganado, todos comenzaron a celebrar de nuevo. Melanie señalo al director de Bryarwood –Tu me debes 100.000 dólares- Haciendo que el silencio volviera –Y has el cheque a nombre… De Ridgeway-

La celebración regreso, todos coreaban -¡Ridgeway! ¡Ridgeway! ¡Ridgeway!- Una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sam, Freddie, Matt, Erin (Que obviamente seguía en la ciudad) y Carly fueron al apartamento de esta ultima llevando consigo a Melanie para celebrar su victoria.<p>

-¿Para qué me traen aquí?- Protesto Melanie entrando al apartamento Shay.

-Porque ganaste y tenemos que celebrar- Dijo Carly como lo más obvio.

Todos tomaron asiento donde pudieron y Melanie aun de pie cerca de la puerta hablo –No debo estar aquí… Ustedes votaron y me echaron ¿Recuerdan?-

-¿La echaron?- Pregunto Erin indignada.

-Sí, ahora si me disculpan tengo mucho sueño e iré a casa a dormir- Melanie se dio media vuelta y antes de poder irse Sam le dijo.

-Espera-

Ella volteo y no dejo que le hablaran, ella lo hizo –Ustedes son mis amigos y siempre pensé que cumplía una función aquí… Pero ya veo que no-

Carly le diría sinceramente –Mel… Lamentamos mucho haber elegido a uno de ustedes… Todos somos amigos y queremos que todo vuelva a ser como antes ¿Qué me dices?... ¿Te quedas?- Pregunto sonriendo levemente.

Melanie también sonrió antes de responder -¿Saben? Desde el momento en que volví estuve preocupada con encajar en su dinámica, en ser lo suficiente para que me vieran como alguien que valía la pena ¿Pero saben qué?... ¿Por qué nunca se han preguntado si son ustedes los que tienen que encajar y no yo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que se tiene que adaptar a lo que quieran? ¡Estoy harta de esta mierda!- Todos se sorprendieron, escuchar a Melanie decir groserías no era algo que sucediera todos los días. Luego bajo el tono de su voz –Disfruten… Lo que sea que sea esto, adiós- Y se marcho.

Sam rompería el hielo asegurando –Es mi hermana, la conozco, volverá en 5 segundos- luego comenzó a contar -5, 4, 3, 2- Señalo hacia la puerta pero esta no se abrió, Melanie no regreso.

Todos volvieron a su silencio hasta que Freddie tuvo que tener la voz de la razón –Matt… Ve a hablar con ella, hagan las paces y convéncela. Después de todo, esto es tú culpa-

El chico no protesto, asintió y salió a buscar a Melanie.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- Pregunto Erin confundida y comenzaron a contarle.

Mientras tanto Matt encontró a Melanie afuera del Bushwell plaza.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto secamente la rubia al notar la presencia del chico.

Matt se acerco a ella –Primero que nada... Felicitarte por tu victoria. No se porque me sorprende que hayas ganado... No debió sorprenderme porque ya había visto ese episodio de "Community" Pero... Te lo merecias- Finallizo sonriendo.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, dio un suspiro y repitió secamente -¿Que quieres?-

El chico dio un suspiro, esto no era fácil para el -Disculparme, quiero disculparme… Me deje llevar por mi rabia, por mi enojo en ese momento porque no me querías decir qué demonios te había hecho… Pero eso no importa ahora, solo sé que eres mi amiga y quiero que vuelvas-

La rubia sonrió mirando al suelo, luego subió la vista mirando a Matt –Eso sigue sin cambiar el hecho de que sigo enojada contigo… Pero acepto tus disculpas-

-¿Amigos?- Preguntó Matt esperanzado.

Melanie sonrió y luego le respondió -Comencemos por "Conocidos"-

Provocando en el chico una corta risa a la que le siguió otra pregunta -¿Volvemos arriba?-

-Volvemos-

Ambos regresaron, todos estuvieron felices de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pasada una media hora Matt y Erin se fueron, esta última pasaría la noche en casa de su primo.

Unos 20 minutos después Melanie y Sam se iban.

-Adiós Carly, adiós Freddie- Se despidió Sam.

-Hey- Se quejo el castaño -¿No hay beso de buenas noches para mí?-

Sam sonrió y se acerco rápidamente a Freddie para besarlo, cosa que hizo y una vez rotó el beso le dijo –Nos vemos mañana-

Las Puckett's se fueron y Carly le preguntaría a su amigo -¿Y tú no te vas?-

-No… Dijiste que extrañabas tener una charla con tu mejor amigo- Luego se señalo –Aquí estoy-

-¿Es en serio?-

-Claro- Respondió el castaño. Carly se sentó junto a él en el sofá –Para comenzar quiero saber ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Gibby? Honestamente-

La castaña suspiro –Bien, todo empezó…-

Siguió contándole, hablaron de muchas cosas hasta muy tarde como en los viejos tiempos… Eso les demostró que aun tenían en el otro a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Termino "Mi pequeña película de acción" ¿Final Creddie? Es amistad, no pasara nada mas de alli, yo no haria eso. ¿Que les pareció? La idea de estos capitulos antiesteticos es... Diversión :D<strong>

**Referencias: Las obvias referencias: South park, Community, "Viajando al año 2026" y "My life with you" (Leanla) de purplehAM138 y "Un pequeño gran error" de Nerdy22, "¡Aun existo!" en la parte de que sale Rosangel, L.Q.P.M con los personajes: Brenda y Taylor.**

**Referencia "oculta": Al final solo quedaban Sam (Rubia) Carly (Castaña) y Missy (Pelirroja) ¿Captaron? ¿No? Se los diré: Es una referencia a "Los ángeles de Charlie"**

**Curiosidades estupidas: Brad solo ha salido en 2 de los 35 caps. (los 13 de L.R.S y los 22 de L.Q.P.M) y solo ha aparecido en los capitulos de paintball pero ya vendra algo por ahi ;)**

**Al principio quedaban 35, se les unio Erin (36) y aun quedaba Melanie (37) y 37 es la suma de los numeros de los capitulos de paintball (El 12 en L.Q.P.M y el 12 y 13 en L.R.S 12 + 12 + 13 = 37)**

**Capitulo 14 (36 en el total): Capitulo sin titulo (Proximo viernes)**

**Prometo ponerme al dia con sus historias, no he leido mucho los ultimos dias, es que las clases me tienen muy ocupado y cansado. Bye :)**


	14. Luz de luna

**Hola a todos, aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo que empece hace tiempo y que no habia seguido y pude terminarlo recien. Espero que les guste.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hace sentir que hago un trabajo decente y espero continuar así.**

**Si buscan en ven que mañana es el cumpleaños del personaje de Freddie, yo me adelanté 1 dia.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider. Las canciones aqui usadas tampoco son mias, son de Hilary Duff y Savage Garden (Ambas en mi perfil)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Luz de luna.<strong>

Melanie llegó a su casa, estaba enojada. Sin antes avisar entró a la habitación de su hermana que estaba acostada en su cama mirando la tele.

-¿Qué ya no tocas?- Preguntó Sam fingiendo molestia.

-Eso no estuvo bien Sam- Hablo seriamente Melanie –No lo niegues, se que lo hiciste a propósito-

Sam miró nerviosamente a cada lado de la habitación y luego dijo -¿A qué te refieres?-

Mientras Melanie se acercaba a su cama iba diciendo como quien no quiere la cosa –Emmm… No se quizás que… Me dijiste que todos iríamos a casa de Matt para ver una película y era mentira… ¿Qué te traes?-

Sam suspiro ¿Es que acaso ya su plan no era evidente? Ella sospechaba que a su hermana le gustaba Matt pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso y trató de ayudarla –No intentes engañarme Mel, se que te gusta Matt-

-¡Claro que no! Eso era antes- Sam abrió los ojos al máximo al oír eso, entonces si tenía razón

-¿Antes?- Luego sacudió su cabeza –De todos modos ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No creo que la hayas pasado tan mal-

Melanie rio incrédulamente –¡No hubo película! Matt me obligo a ver un maratón de 3 horas de "Supah ninjas" para luego ver un episodio de "True Jackson"… Sabes que odio esos programas- Dijo como lo más obvio –Y ni siquiera me dejó entrar a su cuarto porque según él, es su "Santuario anti intrusos"-

-Sabía que era raro- Soltó Sam encogiéndose de hombros –Se que odias "True Jackson" pero no sabía que odiabas "Supah ninjas"-

Melanie daba vueltas por la habitación hablando un poco enojada –No odiaba "Supah ninjas" pero cuando escuchas a Matt contándote que cuando vivía en California su primera novia fue la protagonista… Que tiene un apellido súper raro por cierto, entonces comienzas a odiarlo-

-Entonces estas celosa-

-¡No!- Exclamo Mel indignada -¿Por qué lo estaría? No me gusta más y soy más linda que Gracie… Apellido raro-

-Si- Sarcasmo –A parte de que también eres un poco egocéntrica-

Melanie miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido y se quedó sin argumentos por lo que solo pudo defenderse con un –Cállate- Y un brusco cambio de tema –Oye… ¿Por qué elegiste a Matt y no a mi cuando hicimos esa tonta votación? Soy tu hermana, creí que me elegirías a mí-

Sam soltó un suspiro, su hermana no la dejaba ver la televisión en paz –Estabas siendo arrogante, sabes que odio cuando te pones así-

Melanie decidió cambiar el tema nuevamente, preguntando de manera natural -¿Qué miras?- Refiriéndose a la tele.

-"Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"- Dijo Sam sin inmutarse siquiera.

-No sé ni para que pregunté-

-Quédate, viene la parte en la que al tipo le cortan los pies para que no pueda huir, lo suben a la maquina transportadora quedando entre dos pequeñas paredes y…-

Melanie la cortó –Si, si, ya se: Al tipo lo trituran en una trituradora de papel tamaño industrial y luego lo dan a comer a los chicos del campamento. No gracias- Y se marchó.

Después de ver la película Sam salió de su casa hacia el apartamento de su mejor amiga.

Carly estaba en el sofá de su apartamento, estaba estirada con los pies sobre la mesa de centro cuando Sam abre la puerta cuidadosamente, se asoma y le habla con un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Carls- La susodicha voltea y la ve -¿Freddie está aquí?-

-No- Respondió la castaña con el mismo tono de voz bajo de su amiga queriendo hacer una broma.

La rubia entró y mientras cerraba la puerta le dijo sarcásticamente a su amiga –Muy gracioso Shay-

Una vez que Sam se sentó a su lado, la castaña aun mirando la tele le pregunta –¿Qué pasa con Freddie?... ¿Están peleados?-

-No Carls no estamos peleados… ¿Acaso olvidaste que fecha es mañana?- Pregunto falsamente indignada.

Carly se quedo unos segundos pensativa hasta que lo recordó, cambio su cómoda posición para quedar totalmente sentada mirando a Sam y le respondió –¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es el cumpleaños de Freddie-

-Duh- Se burló Sam.

-Ok si lo olvide, lo siento. ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor- Carly hizo un gesto con sus manos indicando que continuara y ella así lo hizo –No le hagas una fiesta sorpresa-

La castaña la miró confundida, es que era tan extraña esa petición –Ayúdame a comprender… ¿Por qué no quieres que le haga una fiesta sorpresa a Freddie? Es tu novio sí, pero es mi mejor amigo-

-¿En serio me harás decírtelo?- Carly asintió sonriendo –Bien… Esto sonará horrible- La rubia tomó un suspiro antes de decirlo con algo de pena–Hice… Planes para tener una velada entretenida junto a Freddie-

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y con un tono meloso le preguntó -¿Por "Entretenida" quieres decir "Romántica"?-

Sam se levanto rápidamente -¿Ves? Por eso no quería hablarte de esto- Y se dirigió velozmente a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Carly la siguió, una vez en la cocina (donde ya Sam tenía un plato repleto de jamón en la mesa) se paró frente a ella –Oye… Está bien, no le haré ninguna fiesta a Freddie y lo tendrás para ti en la noche. Pero al menos deja que yo y sus otros amigos celebremos con él durante el día ¿Te parece?-

-Si- Respondió la rubia sonriendo levemente mientras llevaba un poco de jamón a su boca.

-… ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

A lo que Sam respondió con la boca llena -Iremos a diversos sitios, será una buena velada-

-¿Freddie sabe algo de esto?-

-No, es una sorpresa-

* * *

><p>¿Esa misma noche, unas horas después: A Sam se le había hecho extraño que Freddie no hubiera aparecido por el apartamento de Carly todo ese tiempo así que decidió ir a verlo a su apartamento, tocó la puerta del mismo y unos segundos más tarde abrió quien no quería que lo hiciera: La señora Benson.<p>

-¿Esta el tonto de su hijo?- Sam fue directa.

-Si- Respondió simplemente la señora Benson sin invitarla a pasar ni decir que no podía verlo, simplemente se quedo allí parada sin abandonar su posición inicial -¿Es todo? Bueno adiós-

La rubia evitó que esa "Psicópata" como ella misma denominaba a la madre de su novio, cerrara la puerta -¿Puedo verlo?-

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto asombrada la madre de Freddie –Tu nunca vienes a "Ver" a Freddie-

-Me hace falta molestarlo ¿Qué quiere que le diga?-

-Con esa actitud menos que menos te dejo pasar-

Sam suspiro buscando calmarse, después de todo si seguía así no lograría ver a Freddie –Escúcheme señora- Dijo "Señora" entre dientes como conteniéndose de decirle algo ofensivo –No le haré nada malo a su hijo… Ya tiene suficiente mala suerte con usted como madre- Si, su autocontrol no le duró mucho.

-Adiós Samantha-

-No, espere…- Intento decir Sam pero la señora Benson le cerró la puerta en la cara -¡Maldición!- Luego se recostó de la pared y se dijo a sí misma –Sam ¿Qué te pasa? Estamos en el siglo 21- Sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y le mando un mensaje a Freddie.

**De: Sam**

**Para: Freddie**

_Quiero hablar contigo. La loca de tu madre no me dejó entrar a verte. Si aprecias tus huesos aparecerás en el estudio de iCarly en menos de 10 minutos._

Después de mandar el mensaje, Sam fue al estudio a esperar a Freddie, 10 minutos o le rompería los huesos tan pronto lo viera.

Sam se sentó en uno de los puff a esperar a Freddie quien aparecería 2 minutos después.

Al verlo entrar la rubia bromearía –Vaya, si que aprecias tus huesos-

El castaño sonrió mientras se acercaba –Si pero más que nada eran ganas de verte- Se sentó en otro puff al lado de su novia antes de besarla.

-Si tantas ganas tenias de verme ¿Por qué no habías aparecido en todo el día?-

-Estaba ocupado- Respondió Freddie naturalmente.

-¿Me estas engañando?- Pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja y en tono de broma.

Freddie la miró con el ceño fruncido y respondió –Sam, yo te amo. Eso ni siquiera lo pienses- Antes de que Sam dijera algo mas, el chico hablo -¿Qué querías decirme?-

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños…-

El chico la cortó con un sarcástico -¿En serio?- A lo que la respuesta de Sam fue golpearlo en un brazo –Auch-

-¿Me dejas terminar o qué?- Freddie asintió y Sam continuo –Sonará cursi pero no me importa… Quiero celebrar junto a ti-

-Claro que celebraras junto a mí. Estoy seguro que en la fiesta sorpresa que Carly hará…-

Sam lo cortó –No. Carly no hará nada, yo se lo pedí- La rubia entendió el rostro de confusión de Freddie y le explico –Quiero salir contigo mañana… Solos los dos-

El chico sonrió –Esa idea me agrada- Se acerco a su novia para besarla, era un beso inocente que luego se convirtió en apasionado.

Carly llegó, no sabía que ellos estaban allí. Sam y Freddie escucharon la puerta y rompieron el beso –No es justo, yo no quería interrumpirlos- Se lamento Carly –Maldita puerta ruidosa-

-Está bien Carls, no hay problema. Solo hablaba con el ñoño aquí presente sobre nuestros planes para mañana-

-Freddie. Celebraras con Sam con su "Velada" pero celebraras con el resto de nosotros en el día ¿Ok?- Dijo Carly totalmente seria.

-Está bien ¿Eso significa que tendré 2 pasteles?- Pregunto emocionado el chico.

A lo que las chicas respondieron al unisonó –No- y Carly a su "no" le agrego –Solo tendrás uno: El mío-

El castaño se encogió de hombros y luego dijo –No importa… Los besos de Sam saben mejor que los pasteles- Haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara

Y que Carly dijera –Awww ustedes son tan lindos juntos-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente (11:00 am) entró Matt al apartamento de Carly con una cara que denotaba que aun tenia sueño… Bueno, eso y que llevaba puesto un pijama de barquitos denotaba que no había dormido lo suficiente.<p>

Dentro del apartamento de la castaña ya estaban Melanie, Sam y Gibby que a pesar de "Sus diferencias" Con Carly, tuvieron que invitarlo ya que era amigo de Freddie y de todos los demás. Allí también estaban obviamente Carly y Spencer.

Matt luego de pasar, apartar las cosas de la mesa de centro y acostarse boca abajo en esta diría con voz adormilada -¿Para qué me querían aquí un sábado a las 11 de la madrugada?-

-No exageres Matt. Son las 11 de la mañana- Dijo Carly a lo que Matt respondería con obviedad

-Las 11 de la mañana son las 11 de la madrugada de los sábados-

-Como sea- Le dijo Carly restándole importancia al comentario de su amigo –Es el cumpleaños de Freddie y vamos a celebrarlo desde… Desde que se digne a aparecer-

Matt volvería a quejarse, eso de levantarse "Tan temprano" no le sentaba muy bien –Se que es el cumpleaños de Freddie, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué no hacemos como la gente normal y le organizamos una fiesta esta noche?- Antes de que le respondieran el continuó -¿Saben quienes celebran sus cumpleaños en la mañana? Los raros, los nerds… Y los vigilantes nocturnos-

Sam no dejaría hablar a Carly con su explicación y le diría a Matt –Si no fuera por lo de los vigilantes nocturnos hubieras descrito perfectamente a Freddie- Provocando risas en todos los allí presentes.

Luego de las risas Melanie le explicaría –Veras Matt. Sam y Freddie tendrán una velada romántica…-

Sam la cortó con un insistente –Velada entretenida-

-Como sea- Continuaba Melanie –Ellos tendrán esa velada esta noche y no podremos hacer la fiesta-

-Iré al baño ¿Aun tienen jabón liquido?- Pregunto Gibby que ya estaba a medio camino del lugar, Carly asintió… Incómoda situación al menos para ella ya que el gordito solo exclamaría un muy emocionado – ¡Sí!- Como si hubiera recibido la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Y luego dicen que YO soy raro- Dijeron Spencer y Matt al mismo tiempo provocando que Melanie, Sam y Carly dijeran al unisonó.

-Todos los hombres son raros-

Y así pasaron los minutos: Todos esperando por el cumpleañero, todos esperando por Freddie. Los obsequios sobre la mesa de la cocina perfectamente envueltos solo esperando para ser abiertos.

Freddie finalmente entró al apartamento Shay a las 11:25 am. Al entrar todos dijeron un animado -¡Feliz cumpleaños Freddie!- Menos Matt quien lo dijo con tono somnoliento y aun acostado sobre la mesa de centro.

Sam fue la primera en acercarse a él, lo abrazo y le dio un corto beso… Para luego abrazarlo de nuevo mientras Gibby le decía señalando a todos los demás –Sam, hay más gente que quiere felicitarlo-

La rubia le contestaría en un tono de voz indiferente –Si, pero yo tengo prioridad-

Finalmente después de que Sam soltó a Freddie, todos pudieron felicitarlo. Cada uno le dio un abrazo de felicitación. El cumpleañero quería abrir los regalos de una vez pero Carly le dijo "No hasta después de almorzar" y el no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

Almuerzo típico en casa de los Shay pero especial ¿Qué era la comida? Pues Spencer preparo tacos de espagueti para todos, demás está decir que Sam acabó con la mayoría de los tacos haciendo que Spencer tuviera que preparar más pero una vez que terminaron decidieron descansar un poco y contar anécdotas sobre Freddie.

Sam como su novia hablaría primero, recordó la vez en que le hicieron creer a Freddie que era el día del payaso en la escuela.

Carly por alguna razón quiso contar la historia de cuando "Regalaron" un auto en iCarly… Quizás conto esa historia porque le pareció una aventura muy divertida.

Gibby contó cuando creyó que Freddie había besado a su entonces novia Tasha. Esa historia provoco que Carly se enojara pero nadie lo noto… Excepto Sam, quizás debido a ese "Sexto sentido femenino entre mejores amigas"

Melanie no contó la historia de cuando conoció a Freddie y se besaron, eso sería "Un suicidio" considerando que Sam estaba allí y tampoco era la historia que quería contar después de todo a ella no le gusta Freddie. Ella dijo la historia de cuando Freddie le dijo que él y Sam salían, de cómo se alegró y posteriormente hizo las paces con su hermana ya que estaban peleadas.

Spencer se puso sentimental y comenzó a decir cosas como "Recuerdo cuando Freddie era solo un pequeño…" bla bla bla, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido.

Y finalmente Matt aun con su pijama de barcos decidió contar la historia de cómo ayudo él a Sam cuando Freddie tuvo aquella cita falsa con Missy, cuando él y Sam aun no eran nada ni estaban tan cerca de serlo y develó un detalle que Freddie no sabía: Cuando entraron a aquel restaurante a vigilar a Missy y a Freddie, necesitaban reservación y Sam dijo el apellido "Benett" (BENson + PuckETT = Benett) quizás ella lo hizo inconscientemente pero ¿Qué importa? Ya todo había sido superado.

A las 3 de la tarde terminaron con las historias y Freddie solo dijo -¿Puedo abrir los regalos ya?-

-Si- Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

El castaño se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina donde estaban los regalos, Sam se colocó junto a él y le susurro al oído –Mas tarde te daré mi regalo- Haciendo que Freddie sonriera ampliamente porque la verdad era que el no necesitaba que Sam le diera un regalo, para él con solo un beso era suficiente.

Agarró uno de los obsequios, leyó la tarjeta en voz alta –"Feliz cumpleaños Freddie, con cariño: Melanie"- Era una caja pequeña y plana, la abrió y lo que vio lo emocionó –Gracias Mel- La abrazó –¡El cd de Jennette McCurdy!-

-Me alegra que te gustara- Dijo Mel y Matt preguntaría sorprendido y aguantando la risa

-¿Te gusta la música de Jennette McCurdy?-

Freddie lo miro con el ceño fruncido y le respondió señalándolo –Su música es perfecta-

Spencer interrumpió antes de que Matt refutara el comentario del castaño -Abre el mío-

Freddie agarró el presente de Spencer, estaba sorprendentemente envuelto a la perfección, el castaño al verlo diría –Carly… Tu lo adornaste ¿Cierto?-

Spencer diría indignado -¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Mientras que Carly decía al mismo tiempo –Si-

Freddie destapo el regalo de Spencer y era –Es…- Y después de mirarlo un rato no lo entendió -¿Qué es?-

-Arte abstracto- Respondió Spencer emocionadamente. Era una pintura que no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

-¡Arte abstracto!- Freddie fingiendo emoción, no quería hacer sentir mal al mayor de los Shay –Gracias Spence-

Spencer le susurraría a su hermanita –Y tú que decías que no le iba a gustar-

Freddie abrió otro de los regalos y era -¿Salsa picante?- En ese instante todos voltearon a ver a Gibby quien se defendería diciendo

-Puedes hacer muchas cosas con salsa picante como: Saborizar la comida, beberla…-

Sam cortaría al gordito -Dejar ciego a un vagabundo- Ahora todos se quedaron mirando raro a Sam quien al notarlo se defendería –De verdad funciona-

-Gracias Gib- ¿Acaso no recibiría otro regalo decente como el de Melanie o como el que estaba seguro de que Sam le daría?

Tomó otro de los obsequios, era de Matt. Se dedicó a abrirlo -… ¿Las 2 temporadas de True Jackson en DVD?- Preguntó Freddie un poco decepcionado ya que el odia ese programa.

-Si- Respondió emocionado Matt –Es mi manera de vengarme por tu regalo en MI cumpleaños-

La curiosidad mató a Gibby –¿Que te rega…-

Pero fue cortado por Matt -3 pares de medias- Luego cambiaria de tema –Oh casi lo olvidaba- Sacó otro regalo de quien sabe dónde y se lo entregó a Freddie –Mi prima te mandó esto- Freddie comenzó a abrir el presente –Conociéndola y conociendo a mi familia, es un regalo irónico. De seguro es una foto de Freddie autografiada por ella-

-¿Cómo eso es irónico?- Preguntó Carly.

-Es irónico porque lo normal y lo que uno espera es que sea una foto de ella autografiada por ella ¿Acaso tengo que explicarles todo?- Terminó la pregunta fingiendo molestia.

En ese momento Freddie terminó de abrir el regalo –Wow… Tenías razón, es una foto mía autografiada por ella-

Todos voltearon a ver a Matt quien diría -¿Conozco a mi familia o qué?-

-Ahora el mejor regalo de la noche… Digo, de la tarde- Decía Carly orgullosamente –El mío-

El castaño agarró el regalo que su mejor amiga llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a destaparlo -¡Un nuevo peraPod!- Abrazó a la castaña –Gracias Carly-

Carly se separó de él –No sabía que regalarte y entonces hace 3 días Sam me dijo que rompió tu peraPod y decidí comprarte otro-

El castaño miró a Sam con el ceño fruncido –Dijiste que no sabias donde estaba mi peraPod-

La rubia miro de un lado a otro como buscando una excusa que no encontró y decidió simplemente agachar la cabeza y decir un casi inaudible –Lo siento-

Freddie sonrió, ese gesto de su novia le pareció tan adorable que no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, tomar sutilmente su mentón, levantarle un poco la cabeza y darle un pequeño beso en los labios para luego decirle –Descuida-

-Ya van a empezar a ponerse "Cariñosos"- Se quejó Matt.

-Sí, que asco- Agrego Spencer haciendo muecas que denotaban lo que dijo y luego salió corriendo hacia su habitacion.

-Melanie, Carly debemos ir a hacer nuestra tarea de biología- Les dijo Matt ya que habían quedado en hacer dicha tarea en su casa y biología no la comparten con Sam ni con Freddie.

Melanie sería la primera en decir -Ok vamos- Mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Sam y Freddie decidieron marcharse también y comenzar desde temprano con la denominada por la rubia "Velada entretenida"

Y Carly no pudo acompañar a Matt y a Melanie porque antes de salir Spencer la llamó diciéndole que lo ayudara ya que se había quedado encerrado en su habitación. ¿Y Gibby? Pues el no iba a quedarse por la situación tensa entre él y Carly.

* * *

><p>Melanie y Matt entraban a la habitación de este último (Melanie lo convencio de entrar a su "Santuario anti intrusos") para hacer la tarea, Carly iría luego.<p>

Melanie se sentó en la cama del chico y dijo -Tu madre es agradable- Luego se burlaría –Lastima no poder decir lo mismo de su hijo-

Matt rio falsamente y luego con sarcasmo le diria–Muy graciosa Mel-

-Eso intento lograr- La rubia miró de un lado a otro de la pequeña pero agradable habitación de Matt y se dio cuenta de la cantidad enorme de fotos que estaban pegadas a la pared, se levantó y se acercó a verlas -¿Por qué tantas fotografías?-

El chico se paró al lado de ella -¿Recuerdas que fui actor de niño?-

-Nunca actuaste más que de extra, yo no llamaría a eso ser actor- Volvió a burlarse Melanie y luego rio de su broma.

Matt solo miraba ceñudo y volvió al tema original –Como sea, todas esas fotos son de actores, productores, celebridades en general con los que llegue a compartir y que fueron muy agradables conmigo-

Melanie comenzó a ver las fotos mientras nombraba a las personas que aparecían junto a Matt en las mismas -Dan Schneider, tu prima Erin, Miranda Cosgrove… Hilary Duff. Vaya que conociste a varias celebridades-

El chico se encogió de hombros mientras decía -Tuve mis buenos momentos- Luego se sentó en su cama y con voz melancólica diría de la nada -… Extraño a Missy-

Melanie suspiró ¿Por qué tenían que hablar de eso? –Supéralo ya ¿Si? Terminaron pero eso no significa que se acabó el mundo-

-¿Sabes cómo podrías ayudarme a sentirme mejor?- Preguntó Matt logrando poner a Melanie nerviosa

-¿Cómo?-

El chico sonrió un poco, se levantó de su cama, se acercó a Melanie y le dijo –Oh… Creo que lo sabes- Haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras tragaba saliva.

* * *

><p>Sam decidió que el primer lugar al que iría con Freddie seria al cine. Increíblemente (Para él) aunque Sam fue quien invito, fue él quien tuvo que pagar y ella solo se defendió con un "Es que este no es mi regalo" Mientras se encogía de hombros.<p>

Pero al menos la rubia si hizo algo no muy común en ella, accedió a ver una película romántica con Freddie solo porque era su cumpleaños.

-No entiendo esta película- Le susurro Sam a Freddie dentro de la sala de cine.

-Sam, se trata de…- El castaño intentaba explicarle pero la rubia lo corto diciendo con tono de obviedad

-Tampoco me interesa de que trata-

-Es mi cumpleaños ¿Al menos podrías fingir que te importa la película?-

-No- Freddie rodó sus ojos ante la respuesta de Sam –Pero… Si podríamos hacer esto- Ella se acerco para besarlo.

-Prefiero esto que esa tonta peli- Dijo sonriendo antes de besar a Sam. Enamorados, película romántica, oscuridad, era normal que eso sucediera. Siguieron así un largo rato, tanto que Freddie perdió el hilo de la película.

* * *

><p>¿Qué era a lo que Matt se refería con eso de que Melanie podría ayudarlo a sentirse mejor? Pues él se refería a… Cantar una canción juntos que le diera ánimos a él. La canción: So yesterday de Hilary Duff (De la cual Matt es un gran fanático). Cantaban animadamente dando saltos por toda la habitación y bailando improvisadamente.<p>

_Thank you... You've made my mind up for me – Gracias… __Tu decidiste por mi_

_When you started to ignore me – Cuando empezaste a ignorarme._

_Do you see a single tear?__ - ¿Ves alguna lagrima?_

_It isn't gonna happen here – Eso no pasara aqui_

_At least not today, not today, not today 'Cause – Al menos no hoy, no hoy, no hoy porque_

_If it's over, let it go, and,__ - Si todo termino, dejalo ir, y_

_Come tomorrow it will seem – Ven mañana, parecera_

_So yesterday, so yesterday,__ - Cosa del ayer, cosa del ayer_

_I'm just a bird, that's already flown away – Soy solo un pajaro, que ya voló lejos._

* * *

><p>Finalizada la película Sam y Freddie salieron del cine tomados de las manos.<p>

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó el castaño, después de todo la idea de la salida fue de Sam

-Ahora iremos a cenar… Y tu pagaras- Concluyó la rubia con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Freddie solo soltó un suspiro -¿Y mi regalo que?-

-Eso vendrá después de la cena- Luego bromearía -Además yo ya soy tu regalo- Haciendo que el chico riera.

Solo caminaron unas pocas calles hasta un centro comercial enorme a cenar pollo frito, a ambos les encanta.

* * *

><p>Ya Matt y Melanie tenían poco tiempo de haber terminado de cantar, ambos recuperaban el aliento después de una intensa sesión de canto.<p>

-Gracias- Dijo simplemente el chico.

La rubia diría en tono de broma -Para eso están los conocidos ¿No?- Haciendo que Matt riera un poco.

-¿Hasta cuándo con el tema de que somos "Conocidos"? Lo que pasó hoy no da a entender eso. Sabes qué me quieres- Finalizó en tono de burla mientras sonreía.

-No-

-Sabes que sí. Admítelo-

-¡Que no!- Levantó la voz Melanie pero no en un tono de enojo sino mas bien divertido.

En ese instante entró Carly a la habitación de Matt y lo primero que ve es que ambos siguen con su "Discusión divertida" mientras ríen y la castaña les dice -¿Qué está pasando aquí? Es tan raro verlos así-

-Melanie me quiere- Se adelanto a decir el chico.

-¡Ya te dije que no!-

Pero antes de que volvieran con esa "Discusión", Carly los cortó –Como sea, debemos hacer la tarea-

Los 3 se sentaron en el suelo de aquella pequeña pero cómoda habitación, sacaron sus cuadernos y sus lápices e hicieron la tarea.

Después de terminarla Carly cantando diría –"¿Si ya todo está hecho, que mas queda por hacer? ¿Cómo puedes colgar si la línea está muerta?"- Que es una parte de la canción que antes Melanie cantaba con Matt quien miró sorprendido y aun más cuando Melanie se unió al canto.

Matt buscó su laptop y después de unos segundos de teclear grito al cielo -¡Lo twitteo!- Si, Melanie twitteo al mundo que Matt y ella habían estado cantando esa canción y aunque no era nada malo, el no quería que todos lo supieran.

Carly y Melanie continuaron cantando lo poco que quedaba de la canción.

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie después de cenar recorrieron el centro comercial y luego decidieron descansar un poco. Se sentaron en un pequeño banco en medio de aquel gigantesco lugar.<p>

-Tenias razón- Dijo Freddie de repente provocando confusión en Sam –Esta ha sido una salida muy… Perfecta. Tenías razón en que eres mi mejor regalo-

Sam sonrió ampliamente –Escucharte decir que tengo razón es… Asombroso- El chico rio levemente –Pero… Estaba bromeando, yo no soy tu regalo-

-¿Entonces cual es?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Sam se levantó, se paró frente a él –Sabes que nunca soy… Romántica pero por alguna razón siento que solo puedo serlo contigo… Así que no me avergüenza lo que hice ni lo que haré ahora- Freddie solo miraba confundido. Sam sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel y seguidamente la leyó –"¿Has visto la luz de la luna? Brillante, mágica, tranquilizante. Me gusta mucho esa luz pero es inalcanzable… Sin embargo esa misma luz brillante, mágica y tranquilizante la encuentro en otro lado y se siente más cálida ya que está más cerca de mí, la encuentro en tus ojos, esos que no me canso de mirar, esos que me transmiten amor, confianza y sinceridad. ¿Qué haría yo sin esos ojos sobre mí? ¿Qué haría yo si un día te aburres de mi y dejas de mirarme igual?... ¿Qué haría yo sin tus ojos… Sin mi luz de luna? Quiero que siempre me mires igual, que no te canses de mi, que siempre me ames y me hagas sentir especial como siempre haces… Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado… Así mi futuro no se verá ni será nublado-

Sam finalizó pero no se atrevía a mirar a su novio, solamente miraba al papel que había leído.

Freddie por su parte estuvo sonriendo durante toda la lectura, se acercó a su novia tomándola de la cintura y la beso lenta y tiernamente por unos 14 segundos y al romper el beso le diría a Sam –Tu luz de luna nunca dejara de mirarte, siempre te mirara igual y nunca se aburrirá de ti-

Sam sonrió y abrazo a Freddie recostando la cabeza en su pecho –No le digas a nadie sobre esto ¿Si? Que sea algo entre tú y yo-

-No hay problema… ¿Pero puedo quedarme con la carta?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro-

De repente en alguna tienda de discos de aquel centro comercial comenzó a sonar una canción romántica, una canción llamada "I knew i loved you" de Savage Garden y naturalmente Sam y Freddie comenzaron a bailar lentamente esa canción aun en la misma posición de antes y entonces llego el coro

_I knew i loved you before i met you – Sabia que te amaba antes de conocerte_

_i think i dreamed you into life – Creo que te soñe dentro de mi vida_

-¿Sabes que esta canción no se parece en nada a nuestra historia verdad?- Preguntó Sam.

-Lo sé… Pero es una buena canción. Te amo Sam-

-Yo también te amo Freddie-

Mientras la canción continuaba.

_And in your eyes – y en tus ojos_

_I see the missing pieces im searching for – Veo las partes perdidas que he estado buscando_

_i think ive found my way home – Creo que encontré mi camino a casa._

-Freddie… No le digas a nadie de esta velada romántica- Pidió Sam.

-No le diré a nadie- Dijo Freddie en tono tranquilizador.

Porque eso siempre fue lo que Sam planeó aunque no se lo dijo a nadie, nunca admitió que era una velada romántica, siempre dijo que sería una "Velada entretenida" Pero con Freddie no, a él si le podía decir lo que fuera y sabía que no se burlaría de ella ni la juzgaría y si lo hacía iría al hospital, realmente esa fue una velada que ambos recordarían siempre.

Al terminar la canción volvieron a besarse y luego Freddie diría –Este ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños-

* * *

><p><strong>A mi me gustó ¿Y a ti? ¿Que mejor manera de hacermelo saber que con un review? No soy adivino asi que no puedo leer tu mente pero si me dejas un review lo sabre y créeme te sentirás mejor.<strong>

**He estado super ocupado, subo esto y tengo que investigar, hacer informes, etc pero me tomo un descanzo y leo lo que suban.**

**Muchos dijeron que les gustaria que Matt y Melanie tuvieran algo y honestamente me generaron esa duda y hasta inventaron el nombre de pareja "Mett" jajajaa. ustedes son unicos.**

**Capitulo 15 (37 en el total): Capitulo aun sin nombre.**

**Cuando dije que Matt contó cuando Freddie y Missy tuvieron una cita falsa, eso fue en L.Q.P.M en el capitulo14: Citas, discusión y revelación. Y lo de "Benett" no me habia dado cuenta, sino hasta hace poco jaja.**

**El proximo cap. al igual que este lo empece hace tiempo y no lo he seguido gracias a las clases. Bueno, nos vemos. Bye. Espero que les haya gustado y si no perdónenme.**


	15. Familiar issues

**Hola a todos ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. El capitulo se hizo esperar pero es por una razon: Estoy en huelga, dicha huelga es por la cancelación de uno de mis fics favoritos "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" de Ingrid Malfoy Benson. Quiero aclarar que no es una huelga contra la escritora, ella es muy buena persona, es como una manera de apoyarla y que vea que si hay gente (Como yo y como muchos de ustedes) a los que les gusta y les gustó ese fic y aun tenemos esperanza de que algún día haya un nuevo capitulo. Se viene mas sobre esa huelga muy pronto.**

**Pero hablemos de este cap. ¿Cuales son los riesgos de incluir a un nuevo personaje en un fic? muchos pero yo no lo veo como un riesgo sino mas bien como una ampliacion a la locura y antiesticismo. Algun dia me lo agradeceran. **

**Soy muy flojo para describir personajes por lo que investigue y encontre a alguien que encajaba con quien imaginaba al personaje nuevo (Annie) El link de la imagen esta al final de mi perfil.**

**Aquí hay una escena que a algunos no les gustara pero que los hombres agradecerán ajajaja.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que... Es... Un... Señor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15 (37): Familiar issues<strong>

**"No importa si tienes una relación o no, el día de San Valentin es una de esas fiestas que parecen estar expresamente diseñadas para hacerte sentir mal contigo mismo"**

Era 13 de Febrero por la mañana. Sam despertó y lo primero que notó fue que estaba en el apartamento de Freddie, más precisamente en el sofá de la sala de aquel departamento. Tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio quien plácidamente dormía. La rubia sonrió y luego lo sacudió un poco para que despertara.

-Hmmm- Dijo Freddie aun somnoliento.

-Nos quedamos dormidos viendo esa tonta película...- Luego recordó algo que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco –¡Oh por dios! ¿Tu madre regresó?-

Freddie abrió sus ojos, sacó su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, miró la hora y le respondió tranquilamente a su novia –No, aun son las 9 am. No regresara sino hasta el medio día. Me gusta cuando trabaja en la noche- Finalizó sonriendo.

-A mí eso me gusta más- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa picara acercándose a él para besarlo, cosa que hizo.

Mientras se besaban, alguien entró al apartamento sigilosamente, se acercó a ellos quedando parada a una de las esquinas del sofá y calmadamente dijo -¿Adelantándose al día de San Valentín?- Haciendo que Sam y Freddie se exaltaran.

Sam muy enojada diría -¿Quién eres?-

Al mismo tiempo que Freddie se levantaba del sofá y decía contento –¡Annie!- Para luego abrazar a la chica recién llegada.

La cara de confusión de Sam era indescriptible, se levantó del sofá rápidamente, apartó a Freddie de "Annie" y le preguntó a su novio -¿Quién es "Annie"?-

-Pues… yo- Respondió la chica como lo más obvio y bromeando.

-Tu cállate- Dijo Sam amenazadoramente señalando a la chica.

-Sam, tranquilízate- Hablaba Freddie –Annie es mi prima-

-Tu prima favorita- Lo corrigió Annie.

La rubia miró a ambos con algo de vergüenza por cómo había tratado a Annie, no tanto por eso sino porque como la chica era parte de la familia de Freddie ya se esperaba un "Sermón" de parte de él diciendo que no debe tratar así a las personas y ese tipo de cosas y Sam no quería oír eso.

-… Aun así no me agradas- Dijo Sam como si eso fuera evidente.

La chica suspiró -¿Y acaso dije que TÚ me agradabas?-

-Hey hey- Freddie intervino para evitar una pelea entre ambas –Annie ¿Por qué no dejas tus maletas en la habitación de huéspedes y luego salimos los 3 a desayunar?-

-Me parece bien… Excepto por ella- Señalo a Sam antes de ir a hacer lo que Freddie propuso.

Una vez que Annie fue a dejar sus maletas Sam le dijo a Freddie –La odio. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu prima vendría? Al menos me hubiera preparado- Estaba algo enojada.

-Tienes razón, no te lo dije pero lo twittee, tu no lo leíste. Eso no es mi culpa- Hablaba en tono de voz bajo para que Annie no escuchara la discusión.

Sam puso sus manos en su cintura y le respondió -¿Y como se supone que iba a leerlo si no te sigo?-

-Esa es otra cosa: Antes de siquiera ser novios dijiste que me seguirías y ¿Adivina qué? Aun estoy esperando-

-Si pues…- Sam se detuvo unos segundos pensando en que decir hasta que lo encontró –Tu perdiste la apuesta de decirle a los fans de iCarly que somos novios ¡y aun no lo has hecho!-

El chico continuaría la pelea -¡Tú no quieres ni decirle a nuestras madres! ¿Cómo es que si quieres que el mundo lo sepa pero no ellas?-

-¡Es diferente!-

En ese momento salió Annie de la habitación de huéspedes y preguntó -¿Seguirán peleando o iremos a desayunar?-

-Iremos a desayunar- Se adelantó a decir la rubia, luego le susurro al oído a su novio –Esto no ha terminado-

Freddie rodó sus ojos mientras suspiraba buscando tranquilizarse, este no estaba siendo un gran día.

* * *

><p>-¿QUE? … Ah, eres tu- Melanie había abierto la puerta de su casa, la cual hace poco alguien estaba tocando insistentemente, ella fue aun en su pijama rosa de osos de peluche y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse a Matt allí parado.<p>

-Si…- Se detuvo a mirar el "Atuendo" de Melanie para luego decir burlonamente –Que atuendo tan sexy-

La rubia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dijo –Felicidades, te has convertido en un pervertido ¿Es todo?-

-No… ¿Puedo pasar?- Melanie hizo una seña de que pasara y el no dudó en hacerlo, una vez adentro –Me gusta la… Decoración-

-No viniste hasta acá a "Apreciar" la casi inexistente decoración de mi madre… Así que dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres que vaya directo al grano?- Melanie asintió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Matt suspiró y comenzó a hablar –¿Sabes que mañana en la escuela es el baile del día de San Valentín?-

-Aja- Respondió Melanie de manera incomoda.

-… Suponiendo que alguien quisiera invitarte…-

La rubia lo cortó sarcásticamente –Gracias- Refiriéndose a que Matt prácticamente dijo que nadie querría invitarla y que eso solo pasaría hipotéticamente y no en la vida real.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso pero volviendo al tema… ¿Cómo te gustaría que te invitaran?-

Melanie se sorprendió ante esa pregunta –No lo sé. No tiene que ser de manera espectacular pero tampoco debe ser simple como decir "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?" y ya, al menos antes… Debería decir unas lindas palabras sobre mí o darme unas flores o algo- Terminó de contar en un tono esperanzador, luego sacudió su cabeza y en tono de voz nervioso agregaría –Claro… Hipotéticamente hablando. ¿Por qué querías saberlo?-

-Eso no es importante- Evadió el tema pero terminó diciéndolo cuando notó como lo veía ella –Bueno, está bien. He estado pensando en invitar a alguien y no sé cómo hacerlo… Y no te hagas ideas raras, ese alguien no eres tú-

-Tonto- Murmuró Melanie y luego le dijo –Entonces ¿Por qué no vas y la invitas? Dirá que no así que…-

-¿Por qué tan amargada?... ¿No tienes pareja?-

¿Amargada? ¿Acaso esa era la vibra que enviaba? Ella no estaba amargada, ella podía conseguir a cualquier chico para ir al baile pero no quería ir con cualquiera –Si vas a "Insultarme" será mejor que te vayas-

Matt se hizo el indignado y se defendió -¿Insultarte? No te estaba insultando, solo digo que de vez en cuando debes ser un poco mas… Abierta a las situaciones- El chico se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó –Piénsalo-

Y si, Melanie se quedó pensativa ¿Es que acaso el tenia razón y ella era muy exigente y debía bajar sus estándares?

* * *

><p>Sam, Freddie y Annie estaban en un pequeño restaurante famoso por sus desayunos, esta última había ido al baño antes de comenzar a comer dejando solos a Sam y a Freddie.<p>

Una vez que Annie se había ido, Sam le dice molesta a su novio –La odio-

-En su defensa: Odias a toda mi familia, incluso me odiabas a mí-

Sam se ofendió por eso -¿La defiendes a ella y no a mi?- Luego levantando un poco la voz denotando molestia le preguntaría -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Freddie suspiró y luego le habló a su novia buscando razonar con ella -Es que no te has dado tiempo de conocerla, cuando lo hagas te caerá bien, solo dale una oportunidad ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo- Expresó no muy convencida.

El castaño sonrió, se acercó a Sam y le dio un corto beso -¿Ves que no era para tanto?-

-Eso lo veremos-

Freddie rodó sus ojos y retomo su asiento de frente a Sam cuando Annie regresó y se sentó junto a su primo.

-Y díganme… ¿Desde cuándo salen?- Pregunto Annie y luego se voltearía hacia Freddie para preguntarle -¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?-

-Hace 3 meses y medio- Respondió Freddie, es que Sam no quería ni hablarle a la chica –Y… Ni siquiera le hemos dicho a nuestras madres ni a los fans de iCarly ¿Por qué debía haberte dicho?-

A lo que la chica respondería con tono de obviedad –Porque soy tu prima favorita-

-Es la única prima que tienes ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Sam haciendo broma de lo que Annie recién había dicho provocando que esta frunciera el ceño y que Freddie llevara una mano a su frente.

-No, Sam. No es mi única prima. Mis otros tíos tiene 3 hijos y…-

Annie cortó a Freddie-Se honesto Freddie, ni Hayley ni Max ni mucho menos Brian te caen mejor que yo-

Antes de que el chico pudiera hablar, Sam lo hizo –No conozco al resto de tus primos y me caen mejor que ella-

-¡Sam!- Protestó Freddie –Por favor ¿Si?-

La rubia suspiró y se calmó. Luego Annie comenzó a hablar y Sam aburrida decidió divertirse un rato ¿Cómo? Empezó a acariciar una pierna de Freddie con uno de sus pies mientras ella lo miraba atentamente mientras sonreía de manera picara.

Mientras Sam hacia eso Annie continuaba hablando -… ¿Y Brian? El es… Egocéntrico, tonto y… Sam, si no dejas de acariciarme la pierna ahora…- Si, Sam se había equivocado, no acariciaba la pierna de Freddie sino la de Annie.

La rubia retiró su pie y nerviosamente dijo –Iré al baño- Se levantó y fue a donde dijo.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se preparaba Carly para el baile del día de San Valentín? Buena pregunta. Para empezar no tenia pareja, varios la habían invitado pero ella no había aceptado porque no quería ir con ellos.<p>

La castaña estaba en su apartamento, en la sala, sentada en el sofá mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereal cuando entró Matt a dicho lugar.

-Hey Carly…- Se sentó a su lado y fue directo al punto -¿Para qué me llamaste?-

-¿Por qué tan directo? ¿Ni un "¿Cómo estas Carly?" primero? Que falta de modales- Se hizo la enojada.

-Bien… Hola Carly ¿Cómo estás? ¿Para qué me llamaste?-

-Eso no lo mejora Matt- El chico rodó sus ojos mientras Carly continuaba hablando –Pero te diré… Te llamé para proponerte un… ¿Negocio? Realmente no sé cómo llamarlo-

Matt preguntaría enarcando una ceja -¿Qué tipo de negocio?-

-Yo quiero darle celos a Gibby… Tú quieres darle celos a Missy…-

El chico la cortó -¿Quiero darle celos a Missy?-

-Si- Aseguró ella aunque no era del todo cierto y eso no era lo que él quería -¿Me dejas terminar?- Matt asintió -¿Por qué no nos ayudamos mutuamente y vamos al baile juntos?-

-…Emmm…- No encontraba que decir –Primero: Me siento… Alagado y siento que muchos desearían estar en mi lugar en este momento pero… ¿Estás segura?-

-Si- Aseguró -¿Qué hay que pensar? Tú le darás celos a Missy, yo le daré celos a Gibby. Es creíble que tú y yo salgamos-

El chico la interrumpió -¿Qué tan creíble?-

-Ambos somos solteros, somos lindos y adorables ¿Ves? Es creíble- Concluyó como si fuera obvio.

-Si somos lindos y adorables- Expresó en un tono de voz que daba a entender que lo estaba considerando -… ¿Tengo derecho a un beso del día de San Valentín?-

-No- Respondió ella de manera firme.

-Por favor-

-No-

-Acepto- Se resigno y se estrecharon las manos cerrando de esta manera el trato.

* * *

><p>Freddie siguió a Sam e increíblemente entró al baño de mujeres, el restaurante prácticamente estaba vacío por eso no dudo en entrar a ese baño. Al entrar encontró a Sam apoyada mirándose al espejo.<p>

-¿Por qué acariciabas a Annie de esa forma?-

-Pensé que eras tú- Se justifico abriendo sus brazos.

-Ok… ¿Y por que querías hacer eso?-

-Estaba aburrida- Luego se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó -… ¿Estoy en el baño equivocado?-

-No. Yo estoy en el baño… ¿Y si los dos estamos en el baño equivocado?- Pregunto como una broma pero en tono de voz dramático.

-¿Los dos estamos en el baño equivocado? Eso significa que estamos en un universo alternativo o existen baños para animales…- Luego sacudió su cabeza y volvió al tema mientras Freddie largaba una corta risa –Ese no es el punto, el punto es que no le caigo bien a ningún miembro de tu familia… Y viceversa y tenía la oportunidad de contar con alguien de mi lado y lo estoy arruinando-

-Entonces… ¿Quieres llevarte bien con Annie?-

-¡No!- Respondió ella indignada ante tal pregunta –Digo que necesito conocer a tus otros primos para ver si encuentro a alguien que esté de mi lado. ¿Annie? Ella es… Extraña, no me gusta su sentido del humor, ¿Por qué la llaman Annie si no es una niña? y…-

Sam fue cortado por alguien que abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Ese alguien era Annie quien dijo -¿Volverán o tendré que pagar yo por el desayuno?-

-Ya vamos- Respondió Freddie.

La chica se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse diría –No eres la primera persona que piensa que soy "Extraña"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos –Ni eres la primera persona a la que no le gusta mi sentido del humor pero a mí eso no me molesta. Freddie tiene 18 ¿Por qué no te preguntas porque no le dicen "Fred" y no "Freddie"?-

-A él le gusta ser llamado así- Respondió Sam en un tono de voz bajo.

-Entonces ¿No te preguntaste si a mí me gusta ser llamada "Annie" y no "Anne"? Solo tengo 16 años… Samantha- Hizo énfasis en el nombre de la rubia.

-¡No me llames Samantha!- Expresó ella levantando la voz –Odio que me digan así-

Annie asintió repetidamente con su cabeza –Entonces ya sabes lo que siento con respecto a mi nombre, solo no lo entiendes porque no te caigo bien- Y se fue.

Freddie miró a Sam quien como si no hubiese pasado nada dijo -¿Qué?-

-¿No aprendiste nada de lo que acaba de pasar?-

-Aprendí sobre los baños para animales… ¿Y si nos vamos y dejamos a Annie aquí para que tenga que lavar platos?- Pregunto esperanzada.

-Olvida lo que dije, no has aprendido nada. Volvamos a la mesa- Y fue lo que hicieron.

Apenas habían pasado pocas horas y ya Freddie había asumido, se había resignado a lo que los hechos le demostraban; Sam y Annie no se llevarían bien.

* * *

><p>El día transcurría. Sam salió en la tarde a buscar el regalo del día de los enamorados para Freddie, el regalo que ya había apartado días atrás y que no era precisamente barato pero si era original, especial y sobre todo, se le había ocurrido a ella, nadie la ayudo con la idea o el concepto del regalo.<p>

Luego de eso fue a su casa, dejó el regalo en un cajón de su mesa de noche y se acostó en su cama a descansar un rato cuando entró su hermana a su habitación.

-Sam ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Melanie de manera tímida.

Sam suspiro antes de decir –Ya que- Mientras se acomodaba en su cama para quedar sentada.

Melanie también se sentó en la cama de su hermana y jugando con la sabana evitando hacer contacto visual con Sam le preguntó también de manera tímida -¿Crees que soy… Amargada?-

Sam rio -¿Es en serio? Mel, eres tan alegre que me das nauseas. ¿Cómo puedes creer siquiera que eres amargada?-

-Es que… Matt insinuó que lo soy solo porque no tengo pareja para el tonto baile-

-¿Quién es Matt para juzgarte? Yo puedo hacerlo porque soy tu hermana… Aunque seas adoptada- Melanie rodó sus ojos mientras Sam continuaba -¿Pero el que? Lo que quiero decir es que no dejes que eso te afecte ¿Qué importa si no tienes pareja? ¿Qué importa si nunca te casas? ¿Qué importa si mueres vieja y sola en una casa repleta de gatos?-

-Ok Sam, tu momento "Profundo" Ya paso, eso ultimo no me ayuda- Se levantó y se iba pero antes de salir le dice a Sam –Ah… Te recomiendo que revises el Twitter- Y abandonó la habitación de su hermana.

Sam velozmente tomó su laptop y revisó el Twitter y al darse cuenta de lo que se refería dijo muy enojada –¡No puedo creerlo!- Y salió de su habitación a paso decidido y muy molesta. Antes de salir de su casa, Melanie la ve y le pregunta

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A arreglar algunos asuntitos- y se fue cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

¿A dónde iba Sam tan molesta y con tanta prisa? En serio, iba tan rápido que en 10 minutos ya había llegado a su destino: El Bushwell Plaza. Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Freddie y abrió la señora Benson.

-¿Esta su hijo?- Preguntó disimulando su enojo.

-Si-

-¿Puede decirle que necesito hablar con él?- La señora Benson le cerró la puerta a Sam quien solo exclamó un sarcástico –Genial- Pero para su sorpresa a los pocos segundos Freddie salió al pasillo a hablar con ella.

-Hola Sam ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Aun no lo sabes?- Preguntó en tono de voz que denotaba enojo.

-Si lo supiera no lo preguntara ¿No crees?- Respondió divertidamente.

Entonces Annie salió del apartamento de Freddie diciendo –Freddie mi tía dice que es hora de cenar… Ella no está invitada- Refiriéndose a Sam.

-¡TU!- Grito Sam.

-¿Qué con ella? ¿Sam que pasa?- Preguntó Freddie ya desesperado por saber.

-Ella twitteó que tu y yo salimos- Lo dijo en voz baja para evitar que la señora Benson la escuchara –Eso teníamos que hacerlo nosotros no ella-

-Se habían tardado mucho en hacerlo- Se justifico Annie

Antes de que Sam pudiera hablar y comenzar una discusión, Freddie intervino –Annie ve a cenar y dile a mamá que voy enseguida- La chica obedeció –Sam… Sé que lo que ella hizo no está bien pero yo hablaré con ella ¿Si?-

Sam le diría o más bien ordenaría –Pues hazlo, no quiero que tome confianza y después vaya y se lo diga a tu madre ¿Ok? Mañana es San Valentín y si "Annie"- Dijo el nombre de la chica en tono burlón –Nos ha arruinado el día de hoy, puede arruinarnos el día de mañana y no quiero eso-

-No nos arruinara nada. Mañana iremos al baile, la pasaremos bien y todo estará genial como siempre- Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Sam –Ahora dame un beso ¿Si?-

Y así Sam lo hizo sin siquiera dudar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente era el gran día. Las clases habían estado suspendidas gracias al presidente del consejo estudiantil ya que había planeado mucho el baile, con una gran decoración, comida, bebidas, bailes y demás y el director Franklin le había dado autorización para eso.<p>

Ya en horas de la tarde Sam fue al apartamento de Carly quien la había llamado para que fuera a comerse el tocino boliviano que había comprado Spencer pero era mentira, solo era para obligarla a ir para poder arreglarla para el baile.

Esa tarde también y después de postergarlo tanto, Freddie decidió hablar con su prima sobre lo que había hecho.

El castaño tocó la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes de su apartamento y luego entró. Annie estaba acostada en la cama usando su laptop.

-¿Qué pasa Freddie?- Preguntó ella dejando su laptop a un lado.

-Quiero hablar, es todo-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Se honesta conmigo… ¿Por qué publicaste que Sam y yo somos novios?-

La chica suspiró –Ayer escuche que tu y ella discutían y ella dijo que tu habías prometido decirle a los fans de iCarly que salían y no lo habías hecho. Solo quería ayudarlos- Admitió.

-Se que no tuviste mala intensión pero te explicaré algo: Cuando tienes una relación, este tipo de cosas deben decirlo los que la tienen y no otro porque sino es como… Un rumor-

Annie frunció el ceño y luego diría en tono divertido –Eso lo sé. No eres mi padre como para que tengamos este tipo de conversaciones-

-Esa es otra cosa. ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-¿No soy bienvenida?- Preguntó ella.

-Si lo eres pero… Solo respóndeme ¿Si?-

-Bien- Exclamó rodando sus ojos –Mi madre decidió que nos mudaríamos a Seattle y me mandó aquí para que me fuera "Acostumbrando" a la ciudad, ella vendrá en 2 semanas… Ahora creo que solo me mandó para acá para poder librarse de mí por 2 semanas-

El chico rió un poco –Pero eso es algo bueno. ¿Dónde vivirán?-

-Aquí en el Bushwell Plaza, en el 7A- Dijo con simpleza –Pero creo que ya tuvimos suficiente de mi por este episodio…-

Freddie la cortó -¿Episodio?-

-Es un decir. Ahora ve a prepararte para el baile con tu novia-

Freddie solo asintió mientras sonreía y se fue a arreglar.

* * *

><p>Ya en el baile todo estaba extraño. Carly y Matt se dedicaban a bailar y estar tomados de la mano todo el tiempo solo para que Gibby sintiera celos. ¿Con quién estaba Gibby? El fue con Tasha que aunque no es de la misma escuela pudo ir gracias a que Gibby logró convencer a los organizadores.<p>

-¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con esto?- Preguntó Matt un poco harto de la situación.

-Hasta que tengamos una señal de que Gibby se está muriendo de celos- Señaló la castaña como lo más obvio.

-Si quieres darle celos… Deberíamos… Tú sabes, besarnos-

Carly se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente por unos segundos para luego decir –Ya te dije que no. Ahora ve a buscarme un poco de ponche- Ordenó.

El chico gruñó –Aghhh bien. Pero conseguiré un beso de San Valentín de cualquier otra y no me importa si Gibby me ve y toda esta farsa se cae- Y sin decir más se fue por el ponche pero Carly pensaba que quizás el tenia razón y si besaba a Matt (Otra vez ya que ya lo han hecho antes) y Gibby lo veía se pondría súper celoso y ella ganaría.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo en otro lado del gimnasio de la escuela (Donde era el baile) Estaban Sam y Freddie sentados uno al lado del otro teniendo una conversación tranquila y divertida, al menos asi era antes de que Sam dijera.<p>

-Y entonces… ¿Regañaste a tu prima por lo que hizo?-

El chico se puso nervioso, es que no lo había hecho y conociendo a Sam y al "Odio" que esta siente por su prima… -Emm… "Regañar" Es una palabra muy fea. Ella solo quería ayudar. ¿No te alegra que ya nuestros fans lo sepan?-

-Claro que me alegra pero esa no era la manera en que tenían que enterarse. Tu prima nos arruinó esa noticia, entiéndelo de una vez Freditis-

-¿En serio vamos a discutir por Annie? Sam a mi no me importa lo que ella hizo, deberíamos estar felices porque estamos aquí, enamorados y porque ya no es un secreto para el mundo-

Sam rió incrédulamente –Increible- Sarcasmo -¿La defiendes a ella otra vez?-

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Matt había ido por el ponche para Carly, al llegar a la mesa se encontró con Melanie.<p>

-Hey Mel ¿Qué tal? ¿Y tu cita?- Preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Estás viendo a mi cita-

El chico miró alrededor de la chica y no vio a nadie –Ah ya entiendo; viniste sola-

-¡Por dios! ¿En serio? ¿Acaso eres psíquico o algo así?- Sarcasmo de parte de la rubia –Así que… La chica a la que ibas a invitar era Carly- Dijo con un poco de tristeza recordando lo que había pasado hace un tiempo atrás.

-No. Carly me invitó a mí y es solo porque quiere darle celos a Gibby pero míralo- Señalo a la pista de baile –Esta tan concentrado bailando con Tasha que ni se da cuenta de la cara de tristeza que Carly tiene en este instante- Melanie volteo a ver a Carly y era verdad –Y encima no recibiré beso de día de San Valentín porque Carly no quiere… A menos que…-

-¿A menos que que?- Pregunto ella enarcando una ceja presintiendo lo que iba a decir el.

-Quizás… Tu y yo…-

Melanie lo cortó -¿Estás loco?-

-Piénsalo. Yo no recibiré beso, tú no recibirás beso, no es una mala idea-

-Deja de venderme esa idea- Luego le sirvió el ponche y se lo extendió –Ten. Ve a llevárselo a Carly y deja de molestar-

Matt colocó el vaso con ponche en la mesa –Vamos. Nadie tiene que enterarse. Si no lo haces diré que eres amargada-

-No lo soy, solo que no quiero besarte. Preferiría besar a la primera persona que se acerque a buscar ponche- Entonces se acercó Gibby, sirvió dos vasos de ponche y luego se fue –Ok. A la segunda persona que se acerque a buscar ponche-

-Te conozco, no lo harás- Luego propuso –Hagamos esto interesante: Si no besas a la próxima persona que venga por ponche, deberás besarme a mí-

-Acepto- Ambos se dieron la mano y entonces quien se acercó fue la ex novia de Matt: Missy. Melanie susurró –No puedo creerlo- Ante la mirada desafiante del chico pero aun así se acerco a Missy y la besó como por 4 segundos. La pelirroja no se apartó porque estaba en shock y Matt estaba con cara de "WOW" y nadie se dio cuenta porque todos estaban muy distraídos bailando.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Missy levantando un poco la voz.

Melanie solo salió corriendo del gimnasio.

Y Matt bueno, el no quería ser el único sin recibir beso así que también besó a Missy de sorpresa y luego regresó con Carly.

Missy se quedó el doble de sorprendida y dijo –Locos- Aun tratando de entender la situación.

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior: Freddie y Sam discutían.

Sam haciendo ademanes con las manos decía –… Es que ella no es normal- Refiriéndose a la prima de Freddie –Todos los miembros de tu familia me odian y el sentimiento es mutuo-

-Ah claro porque tu familia es la más normal del mundo- Decía el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Bueno… No pero Melanie es normal- Aseguró

Freddie desvió la vista y dijo –Pues tu normal hermana esta besando a Missy-

Sam volteo rápidamente y pudo ver el final del beso y como después Melanie salía corriendo.

* * *

><p>Sam encontró a Melanie afuera del gimnasio de la escuela, al verla le preguntó -¿Qué fue eso?-<p>

A lo que Melanie admitió con pena –Matt me reto a que besara a la primera persona que se acercara para demostrarle que no soy amargada-

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto lo que él dice? Lo que importa es lo que piensas tu- La sermoneó –Sabes que odio a Missy, no tenias que hacerlo-

-Ya estoy arrepentida ¿Si? No tienes que hacerme sentir peor- Dijo Melanie al borde del llanto.

-Ya hablaremos sobre esto- Y volvió al gimnasio.

Después de un rato de hablar cosas sin importancia con Carly, Sam le envió un mensaje a Freddie.

"_Te veo afuera de la escuela en 5 minutos"_

La rubia salió y esperó a su novio sentada en un banco afuera de Ridgeway, Freddie llegó a los 3 minutos.

-Tienes razón- Fue lo único que dijo Sam quien al notar la cara de confusión de su novio le explico a que se refería –Nuestras familias no son normales pero eso las hace… Especiales ¿No? Quizás Annie y yo nunca lleguemos a llevarnos bien pero aun así me cae mejor que tu madre-

El chico rió un poco –Ella no es una mala persona, solo tienes que darte el tiempo de conocerla. No quiero tener problemas contigo por culpa de ella ni de ningún miembro de nuestras familias-

-Lo sé-

Freddie se sentó junto a Sam –Creo que es momento de mi regalo- Saco una pequeña caja de uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón –No sabía que regalarte pero me decidí por esto- El regalo era un brazalete de plata, tenia incrustado el nombre de Freddie por un lado y el de Sam por el otro.

La rubia abrazó a su novio y luego lo beso –Gracias, es… Es perfecto- Dijo emocionada –Es mi turno- Ella también sacó una pequeña caja.

Freddie al abrirla se dio cuenta de lo que era: Un corazón de cristal que tenia escrito "Sam" en el medio. El no entendió perfectamente el significado del regalo pero hizo como que si lo sabia –Gracias mi amor, es muy lindo. No me lo esperaba- También la abrazó.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado, ahorre por mucho tiempo... Y le robé un poco a Melanie- Freddie rió y si, el logró engañar a Sam haciéndole creer que entendió lo que significaba el regalo porque la verdad, el no estaba muy claro en lo que significaba -¿Volvemos adentro?-

-Nahh. Me divierto más contigo aquí afuera-

Sam rió ante ese comentario y luego se comenzaron a besar –Feliz San Valentín, Freddie- Dijo como un susurro entre beso y beso.

-Feliz San Valentín, Sam- También lo dijo como susurro entre beso y beso… Y más besos.

A fin de cuentas nadie logró sus objetivos: Carly no logró poner celoso a Gibby quien se la pasó toda la noche con Tasha. Matt si consiguió un beso (El de Missy) aunque no era a ella a quien quería besar y tampoco era con Carly con quien quería ir al baile. Melanie regresó temprano a su casa, no se atrevía a ver a Matt a los ojos después de lo que había hecho y mucho menos a Missy por las mismas razones.

Sam y Freddie no volvieron al baile, pasaron el resto de la noche besándose, conversando tranquilamente y sin pelear pero si bromeando mucho. En ese día fue el uno de los pocos momentos en los que no estuvieron discutiendo.

* * *

><p>Freddie regresó tarde a su apartamento, al entrar, allí estaba Annie mirando la tv. Freddie al darse cuenta de esto le dice a modo de broma –No tenias que esperarme-<p>

-No lo hacía- Respondió secamente, apagó la tele y emocionada le preguntó -¿Qué te regalo, que te regalo?- El chico le mostró el regalo –Wow, es hermoso-

-Si… ¿Pero qué significa?- Pregunto algo frustrado.

-Es simbología básica Freddie-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Annie rodó sus ojos –El corazón dice "Sam" simboliza obviamente su corazón, es de cristal lo que lo hace súper delicado y te lo da a ti porque sabe que tu eres el único puedes cuidarlo a la perfección y mantenerlo en buen estado. Es un regalo inteligente- Y se marchó a su habitación no sin antes devolverle el regalo de Sam a su primo.

Freddie se quedó observando el regalo mientras sonreía como tonto. Sam podía ser cursi cuando se lo proponía pero esto el no lo veía cursi, lo veía lindo, tierno y adorable.

Fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y antes de dormir coloco el corazón delicado de Sam en la mesa de noche, se acostó de lado quedando de frente al regalo. Se quedo dormido admirando el corazón de cristal y con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Que les parecio? a mi me parecio que estuvo bien. Melanie y Missy se besaron :O pero tranquilos que ninguna de las 2 se volveran lesbianas.<strong>

**Todo lo hago con una razon y el personaje de Annie tiene su razon de ser, no fue que se me ocurrio de la nada y ya.**

**Capitulo 16 (38 en el total): "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" (Si, asi se llama, es parte de la huelga)**

**Que bueno que ya viene carnaval, en mi universidad me dan toda la semana que viene libre, seré feliz jajaja**

**Dejen sus reviews. Miles de gracias a los que han dejado, a los que han estado pendientes de este cap, a Nerdy22 que me preguntó por el twitter si estaba bien porque no había actualizado, a Just Drama Queen que hoy sin falta respondere su pm, a Chico cj seddie que se que no puede dejar review pero se que esta alli leyendo esto, en fin: A TODOS.**

**Nos vemos el viernes si Fanfiction y la universidad me dejan. Bye. **


	16. Del amor y otras cosas absurdas

**Hola a todos. Capitulo nuevo, capitulo diferente y raro. Capitulo homenaje a otro fic, concretamente al fic "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" el cual le da nombre al cap.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contesto tarde pero lo hago aunque creo que hay 2 que no he contestado pero lo haré luego.**

**Único capitulo hasta ahora para el que he tenido que pedir permiso. Gracias a Ingrid Malfoy Benson (Autora de "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" por permitir que le rindiera homenaje a su fic y hasta me prestó a uno de los personajes.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider, solo son míos los personajes inventados y en este cap "El chofer" tampoco es mio, es de Ingrid Malfoy Benson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16 (38): Del amor y otras cosas absurdas.<strong>

Freddie desayunaba en la mesa de la cocina de su departamento, su mirada baja y fija en el tazón de cereal frente a él. Su prima Annie estaba en el asiento de frente a Freddie también desayunando y notó como estaba su primo y que llevaba un rato de esa manera así que tomó una hojuela de su cereal y se lo lanzó… No consiguió sacar al chico de su estado. La chica tomó otra hojuela de su tazón y repitió lo que antes había hecho con el mismo resultado: NADA. Y así repitió varias veces (Unas 6 o 7 más o menos) hasta que Freddie finalmente cansado de eso dijo

-¿Seguirás con eso o gastaras todo el cereal?-

Annie lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le respondió -¿Te pones de mal humor solo porque no has visto a Sam en 4 días? Entiéndelo de una vez: Esta enferma y no quiere que te contagies… Además hay mucho más cereal en la cocina que te puedo lanzar-

-Lo sé pero… Me hace falta- Dijo un poco desanimado.

-Si… No entiendo porque te hace falta- Dijo ella como si nada mientras volvía a su cereal.

-Solo lo dices porque no te cae bien-

A lo que la chica respondería -Nunca he dicho eso- Encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que…- Freddie no pudo terminar su pregunta porque escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta –Esto no ha terminado- Le advierte a su prima mientras él se dirige a abrir la puerta.

El castaño abrió la puerta y vio parado frente a él a un chico más o menos de su misma edad, el chico era más alto que él, estaba en buena forma fisica, de piel blanca y rubio –Freddie Benson- Dijo el chico.

-Emmm… ¿Nos conocemos?-

-Sabía que no me recordarías. Soy yo ¿No te acuerdas?... Bueno no es extraño, tenemos como 3 o 4 años sin vernos-

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo-

Aquel chico soltó un suspiro, se abrió de brazos tratando de señalar con obviedad quien era mientras decía su nombre –Soy Patrick ¿No me recuerdas?-

-Ahhh claro, Patrick. Tanto tiempo- Freddie realmente no recordaba quien era el chico pero lo que dijo sonó tan convincente que lo engañó.

-¿Me invitas a pasar o…?- Insinuó el rubio chico.

-Claro, claro. Pasa-

Patrick entró, se sentó en el sofá y antes de poder hablar, Annie salió de la cocina.

-Freddie…- Dijo al notar la presencia del rubio chico -¿Qué hace EL aquí?-

-Annie… Tanto tiempo- Expresó el rubio con nostalgia.

-Patrick ¿Nos disculpas un momento?- Preguntó Freddie haciendo una seña de "Espera un minuto" con uno de sus dedos.

Freddie tomó a su prima de un brazo y la llevó a la cocina, una vez allí le dijo -¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?-

-Quizás sea una reacción a tantos golpes que has recibido en la cabeza por parte de Sam- Bromeó ella. Freddie solo rodó los ojos –Si, se quién es. Es ese "amigo" tuyo de hace unos años que siempre me coqueteaba cuando yo venía de visita. No me cae bien Freddie así que sácalo de esta casa- Ordenó.

El castaño suspiró –Claro. Ya lo recuerdo… Creo que merece al menos que lo escuche ¿No crees?-

-Te juro que me enojare mucho contigo si haces eso- Luego lo miró desafiantemente.

-Pues obsérvame- Dijo Freddie y volvió a la sala.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Gibby y Matt estaban en licuados locos disfrutando de un licuado… Bueno, Matt disfrutaba de un licuado, Gibby por su parte estaba en la mesa del frente, se acercó al chico y le dijo<p>

-Gane- Con satisfacción.

-Es imposible ¿Tan pronto?-

Se acercó a ellos la chica con la que antes hablaba el gordito y le dijo a este de manera seductora -¿Nos vamos?-

A lo que Gibby respondería -Claro… Eh. Adelántate ¿Si? Quiero decirle algo a mi amigo aquí presente- Una vez que la chica había salido del establecimiento, Gibby le dice a Matt –Gibby: 5. Matt: 0- Con mucha satisfacción y se fue.

¿A qué se refería Gibby? Pues es simple. Gibby y Matt ya eran amigos desde antes pero últimamente eran más cercanos y cada vez que salían había una chica que a ambos les llamaba la atención así que intentaban conquistarla… Y siempre quien lo lograba era el gordito. Increíble pero cierto.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Freddie, Patrick le comenzaba a contar al castaño sobre su "Propuesta"<p>

-Esto es lo que pasa… Irán a mi casa a entrevistarme para entrar a una gran universidad y no solo quieren hablar conmigo sino que quieren… ¿Cómo decirle?... ¿Referencias? Lo que sea. Quieren hablar con otros de mis amigos para saber que les digo la verdad y como no tengo TANTOS amigos… Recurro a ti- Luego con algo de pena preguntaría -¿Me ayudarías?-

Annie se adelantó a decir -¡No! Tú no eres su amigo, no te ayudara-

-¿Cuándo es? Y… ¿Puedo llevar algunos amigos?- Preguntó el castaño.

Annie exclamaría -¡Freddie!- No podía creerlo.

-Mañana… a las 7 pm. Si, si puedes. Creo que demás está decirte que debes ir bien vestido. La limosina estará aquí a las 6:30 para llevarte a ti y a tus amigos a mi casa. Cuento contigo eh. Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que-

Patrick se levantó de su asiento y se iba, pero antes de hacerlo se volteó, miró a Annie y le dijo –Sabes que en el fondo te gusto- Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

A Annie no le gustaba Patrick, nunca le gustó ni mucho menos le agradó.

-Estoy enojada contigo- Luego de decir esto la chica se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sam y Freddie hablaban por teléfono, ambos acostados en sus respectivas camas, eso y los mensajes eran la única forma por la que se habían comunicado los últimos 4 días, gracias a la gripe de Sam.<p>

-¿Cómo sigues?- Preguntó Freddie esperanzado por que le dijera que ya estaba bien y que quería verlo.

-Un poco mejor- El castaño sonrió pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando Sam le dijo –Pero aun te puedo contagiar así que no puedes venir-

-No me importa Sam. Ya quiero verte… Te extraño-

La rubia sonrió ante lo que acababa de escuchar, se notaba que la amaba ¿Verdad? Claro que sí y todo el mundo lo sabia –Yo también te extraño pero si te contagias entonces tú estarás enfermo cuando yo esté bien y no podremos vernos por más tiempo-

Freddie soltó un suspiro de resignación y luego dijo –Tienes razón. Ojala pudieras ir conmigo a esa "Fiesta" que…-

Sam lo cortó -¿Qué fiesta?-

-Un viejo amigo vino y me invito a una reunión… Es como una fiesta disimulada, le harán una entrevista para ver si lo aceptan en una universidad y quieren tener referencias de el- Terminó de contarle como si nada, dándole poca importancia al asunto.

-Mucho cuidadito por allá- Advirtió Sam pero en el fondo estaba bromeando –De seguro habrán muchas chicas fáciles y regaladas así que no vayas solo-

El chico soltó una corta risa -¿Celosa? Claro que no iré solo. Iré con Matt y Gibby…-

Sam lo volvió a cortar asegurando –No estoy celosa- Si, lo estaba un poco –Matt y Gibby son chicos y los chicos se tapan todas sus fallas-

-No todos somos así Sam… Y yo no te engañaría y lo sabes. En fin, también ira Annie-

-Eso no me tranquiliza- Señaló como si eso fuera obvio –Sabes que nunca me lo diría por el simple hecho de que me odia-

-¿Te tranquiliza saber que Carly irá?-

-… Si, solo por ella me tranquilizo- Dijo entre una risita –Le mandare un texto diciéndole que te mantenga vigilado toda la noche. También mandaría a Melanie pero… La contagie con mi gripe-

-Sí, eso lo suponía-

Siguieron conversando un rato más hasta que se comenzaron a despedir producto de que los medicamentos de Sam causaban somnolencia y ya no aguantaba el sueño.

Freddie lo notó cuando Sam bostezó y le dijo –Bueno… Supongo que las medicinas te hicieron efecto. Buenas noches princesa Puckett, espero que amanezcas bien-

-Gracias. Buenas noches Freidiota. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- Terminó de decir el, sonriendo.

Sam fue quien cortó la llamada y Freddie soltó su celular que quedó en su cama y minutos después lo invadió el sueño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el castaño despertó con mucha flojera, la cual se hizo más grande al recordar que esa noche debía ir a una tonta "Reunión socializada" de alguien a quien no recordaba del todo. Seguro que ahora si recordaba quien era Patrick pero aun no lo recordaba completamente y mucho menos podía recordar porque no volvió a saber de él en esos años.<p>

Miró al techo de su habitación, luego al reloj de su mesa de noche ¿La hora? 11:30 Am. Tanto salir con Sam le comenzaba a transferir sus hábitos. Con las pocas ganas que tenía, se levantó solo para dar unos pocos pasos hacia la sala donde encontró a su prima en el sofá mirando la tele, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó Freddie para sacar conversación.

-No es tu problema- Contesto molesta.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de ayer? Iremos con Patrick, la pasaremos bien, volveremos a casa y ya. No es gran cosa- Luego intentó alborotar el cabello de su prima pero esta se apartó y le dijo

-Deja en paz a mi hermosamente negro cabello… ¿Sabes todo lo que me cuesta dejarlo así de perfecto?- Luego retomó el tema –Y si, sigo enojada ¿Acaso no entiendes, nunca lo entendiste?-

-Seguro, Patrick coqueteaba contigo… Y aun lo hace pero creo que ese no es motivo suficiente como para que no quieras ir-

Annie se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse le dijo a Freddie –Que me coquetee es lo de menos- Y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Dicen que cuando tienes un enemigo, cualquiera puede ayudarte incluyendo a otro de tus "Enemigos" pues en eso se basó Annie en su movimiento ya que fue a buscar a Sam, fue hasta su casa, tocó la puerta y quien le abrió fue una Melanie con un rostro totalmente enfermo, se le notaba que Sam la había contagiado y que lo había hecho recientemente.<p>

-Hola Melanie… ¿Qué le pasa a tu rostro? Se ve… Congestionado-

-¿Se nota que estoy enferma?- Preguntó la rubia con un poco de sarcasmo –Huye, sálvate mientras puedas-

-No puedo, debo hablar con tu hermana- Dijo con algo de fastidio –Se que está aquí así que será mejor que me dejes verla-

-Por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda-

-Gracias- Annie entró a la casa, fue en dirección en que Melanie dijo, entró a la habitación y vio a Sam mirando televisión.

La rubia al verla le diría -¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que estas preocupada por mi porque no te lo creeré-

Annie obviaría ese comentario –Wow… Te ves mejor que Melanie- Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo ella continuó –Lo digo por la enfermedad, ella está más enferma que tu. No te emociones porque no era un cumplido-

Y era verdad. Sam no se veía tan enferma como Melanie. De hecho a simple vista se podría decir que Sam estaba curada pero no, aun tenía un poco de gripe.

-Créeme que eres la última persona a la que desearía ver aquí así que dime a que viniste para que puedas irte-

Annie suspiró antes de admitir con algo de vergüenza –Necesito tu ayuda-

-No la tendrás ¿Es todo? Entonces puedes irte. Adi…- Antes de que Sam pudiese terminar de decir "Adiós" Annie la cortó

-Es sobre Freddie-

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Sam con algo de preocupación.

-¿Sabes que irá a una "Fiesta" Esta noche?- Sam asintió –La fiesta es de un chico llamado Patrick… Que fue amigo de Freddie hace unos… 3 años creo-

-¿Qué con Patrick? ¿Estás enamorada de él?-

El rostro de Annie cambio a uno de asco –¡Por dios, NO! El siempre me coqueteo pero no me gusta- Luego suspiró para calmarse y continuó –El problema es que estoy segura de que Freddie no lo recuerda por el simple hecho de que lo ayudara yendo a esa reunión… Freddie no sabe lo que ese idiota le hizo-

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? Seguro estas exagerando o estas tratando de engañarme-

-Te lo contaré- Annie suspiró antes de resumirle la historia a Sam –Hace unos 3 años, no me preguntes porque pero Freddie quiso aprender a tocar la guitarra- Sam se mordió los labios para aguantar la risa mientras la chica seguía su relato –Y estaba en una clase para aprender… Freddie y Patrick ya eran amigos desde antes, desde la primaria creo pero habían perdido el contacto y lo recuperaron en esa clase-

-Me aburres- Exclamo Sam ya cansada de la historia.

-Te lo resumiré. Surgió un rumor que mi primo no quiso decirme cual era y yo me enteré de que había sido Patrick quien lo esparció… Como sabes, el siempre me ha coqueteado y una vez que yo fui a visitar a Freddie, me lo encontré y… Se le escapó ese detalle-

-… Creo que Freddie puede defenderse solo ¿No crees? Ni tú ni mucho menos yo somos sus niñeras- Y luego como si fuera obvio dijo –Además estoy enferma-

-No te ves tan enferma, solo un poco de maquillaje y ya- Antes de que Sam protestara Annie lo impidió –Dije "Un poco" es solo para que tu enfermedad se note menos… ¿Me ayudaras o no?-

Sam rodó sus ojos –Bien ¿Cuál es el plan? Probablemente tenga que intervenir para mejorarlo pero cuéntame-

* * *

><p>Ya casi era la hora de que fueran por Freddie y sus amigos en la limusina. En el apartamento del chico ya estaban Annie, Matt y Gibby además de obviamente Freddie. Alguien tocó la puerta de dicho apartamento y Freddie como aun se estaba arreglando no pudo abrir asi que quien lo hizo fue Matt solo para ver a Carly parada allí con un vestido negro que le favorecía… Y vaya que le favorecía.<p>

-Wow- Exclamó Matt evidentemente sorprendido y al borde de babear.

-Gracias- Dijo Carly un poco sonrojada y entró al apartamento. Allí si pudo notar que estaba volviendo loco a Gibby. Quizás iba a ser una buena noche para ella después de todo.

Freddie salió de su habitación con su traje puesto –Al fin- Refiriéndose a Carly y luego le dijo –Te ves muy bien-

-Gracias- Otra vez, Carly recibía muchos cumplidos esa noche pero ninguno de la persona que quería que se lo dijera.

-Solo falta tu prima- Soltó Matt sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor.

-Aghhh- Gruñó Freddie mientras se daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la habitación de huéspedes, tocó fuertemente la puerta y dijo –Annie ya casi es hora. Por favor compórtate de manera un poco madura y ven con nosotros ¿Quieres?- Es que él y su prima aun no habían hecho las paces.

La chica salió de su habitación con pocas ganas y llevando un vestido azul claro, no se veía nada mal tampoco, se veía muy linda pero era evidente que no tenía ganas de ir –Ya estoy aquí ¿Bien? ¿Sabes que podría hacer muchas cosas en lugar de ir a esa estúpida reunión? Como tener un maratón de malas películas como... Crossroads o Monte Carlo o leer el genial nuevo fic de Leslie princess seddie en Fanfiction pero NO, tengo que ir contigo a ese tonto lugar. Ahora deja de fastidiarme-

-¿Sigues enojada? Pues…- Antes de que pudiera seguir escuchó el intercomunicador de su casa, era Lewbert diciéndole que ya habían llegado por ellos por lo que decidió dejar para después todo aquello y todos bajaron, salieron del Bushwell Plaza donde justo al frente estaba una gran limosina y un señor con traje negro justo en frente de dicho vehículo comiéndose una rosquilla

Aquel chofer come rosquillas al verlos diría –Buenas noches, soy Louis y seré su chofer esta noche- Abrió la puerta trasera de la limosina y todos entraron y antes de cerrarla diría –Hay rosquillas justo allí- Señaló a un asiento que estaba en una esquina donde había una caja de rosquillas –Sírvanse si quieren, son buenas para el alma- y fue a conducir.

Carly no quiso tomar donas porque según ella "No quería arruinar su vestido" Matt no tenia apetito, asi que quienes comenzaron a comérselas fueron Gibby y Annie.

Freddie le diría a su prima -¿Me das una?-

Y ella le contestaría aun enojada –No comparto con traidores-

El castaño solo rodó sus ojos, su prima lo estaba sacando de quicio.

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta y vaya que era elegante. Se notaba que Patrick era de la exclusiva clase social adinerada. La casa estaba en una colina, casi que podía llamársele "Mansión" y no "Casa", al entrar allí vieron que la sala era enorme, solo la sala era más grande que el mismo apartamento de Carly<p>

-Vinieron- Se acercaba a ellos Patrick evidentemente emocionado, saludo a Matt y a Gibby con un amistoso apretón de manos, a Carly con un beso en una de sus manos y lo intento con Annie pero ella lo impidió.

-¿Ya llegó la gente de tu entrevista?- Preguntó el castaño

-Ya deben estar por llegar pero pasen, mézclense con la gente, socialicen, yo los llamaré cuando les toque la entrevista- Respondió el anfitrión.

Gibby le dice a Matt –Ok. Vamos a socializar- y ambos dejan a Annie, Carly y Freddie solos.

Matt y Gibby van caminando por esa gran sala como si nada cuando de repente ven hacia una esquina de aquel lugar y ven a una chica sentada mientras juega con su celular o envía un mensaje o algo así.

-Es mía- Se adelanta a decir el gordito provocando que Matt inmediatamente dijera

-¿Qué? No, tu siempre te llevas a las chicas ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo alguna?- A modo de protesta

-Tienes razón…- Gibby se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego corrió en dirección a la chica mientras le decía a su amigo –Es mía-

* * *

><p>Carly estaba junto a Freddie y Annie cuando esta ultima de la nada dice<p>

-No puedo seguir aquí-

-¿Te vas? ¿Cómo regresaras a casa?- Pregunto Freddie.

-No, no me iré. No puedo seguir aquí junto a un traidor… Iré con Matt y Gibby- Y se fue junto a ellos.

Carly le puso una mano en el hombro a Freddie y luego de unos segundos de silencio le pregunta -¿Por qué eres un traidor?- Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Freddie haciendo que ella quitara su mano del hombro de su amigo mientras alzaba sus brazos como diciendo "Ok ya"

Annie iba en su camino hacia Gibby y Matt pero Patrick se cruzó en su camino.

-Hola linda ¿Me buscabas?- Dijo él en un tono de sumo coqueteo.

-¿No te cansas de eso?- Preguntó ella harta e intento seguir su camino pero el chico se lo impidió –¡Déjame en paz!-

-Sabes que siempre me has gustado y ahora vives aquí en Seattle pero yo pronto iré a la universidad así que… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el poco tiempo que nos queda?-

-Estás loco y si no me dejas pasar te juro que daré la peor entrevista sobre ti que pueda existir ¿Te quedo claro?- Ahora si, Patrick la dejó seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Freddie se había quedado con Carly pero esta última fue por algo de beber asi que dejó al castaño solo por unos pocos minutos.<p>

-¿Estas solito aquí?- Le preguntó a Freddie en tono seductor una chica castaña, un poco más baja que él, blanca, delgada, ojos verdes. Cualquier chico hubiera caído rendido a sus pies pero no el.

-No- Fue lo que respondió el de manera seca, sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-¿Y con quien viniste que no veo a mas nadie? ¿Con tu novia? Ella no tiene que enterarse de lo que va a pasar-

Antes de que Freddie pudiera rechazarla regreso Carly, rodeó a Freddie por la cintura y mirando a la chica le dijo -¿De que no me tengo que enterar?- La cara de la chica era de vergüenza –Vete y deja a mi novio en paz-

-Emm… Emmm claro- Tartamudeó la chica antes de irse.

Una vez que se había ido Freddie le dice a Carly -¿Qué fue eso?-

La castaña se encogió de hombros –Tengo que proteger los intereses de Sam ¿No crees? Qué suerte que esa chica al parecer no sabe que es iCarly porque sino nos hubiera descubierto al instante- Finalizo bromeando.

-Gracias Carly aunque yo podía solo pero no negare que así es más fácil- Ambos rieron un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto alguien como si nada a las espaldas de ambos

Carly y Freddie voltearon rápidamente para ver a Sam allí parada, sonriendo, con un vestido azul oscuro, su hermoso cabello tradicionalmente rizado y un poco de maquillaje,

-¡Sam!- Exclamó Freddie acercándose a ella, la abrazo fuertemente y luego le dio un largo beso, unos 15 segundos de beso para aliviar un poco esa necesidad de besarse que ambos habían tenido que soportar durante esos días sin verse.

-Emmm… Chicos- Dijo Carly mientras sus amigos seguían besándose –Aghh olvídenlo. Los dejo solos, iré a socializar- y se fue.

* * *

><p>El primer intento de Gibby por conquistar a la chica había fallado así que Matt aprovecho para ser el ahora quien fuera a hablar con ella.<p>

Con mucho titubeo se acercó, se sentó junto a ella y le dijo –Que aburrida reunión ¿No?-

-Aja- Respondió ella simplemente.

-Soy Matt- Dijo extendiendo su mano.

La chica la tomo y simplemente dijo –Clerk-

-Que nombre tan… Diferente-

-¿Estás diciendo que mi nombre es raro?- Pregunto ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No, no, no, no, no, no ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que…-

Gibby regresó y cortó a Matt diciéndole –Oye Matt, tu novia te está buscando- Señaló hacia un asiento al otro lado de la gran sala donde estaba Annie sentada –Sera mejor que vayas-

Clerk miró a Matt con una sonrisa divertida mientras enarcaba una ceja y el tartamudeaba incoherencias –No, no, no. Ella no es mí… Digo Gibby… El… Aghhhh- Gruñó mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba.

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie se ponían al dia con lo que les había pasado los días que no se vieron cuando Patrick se les acerca y le dice al castaño –Hey… Es momento de tu entrevista, recuerda dejarme bien. Sube las escaleras, el estudio es la tercera puerta a la derecha-<p>

Freddie asintió y le dice a Sam –Ya vuelvo- Le da un cortó beso y se marcha.

* * *

><p>El castaño entró al estudio de esa casa que también era enorme. Detrás del escritorio estaba un señor que era quien lo entrevistaría y le dijo amablemente –Siéntese por favor- Freddie se sentó al otro lado del escritorio quedando de frente al señor aquel quien sin dejar pasar más tiempo le pregunto -¿Cómo describirías a Patrick Donatti?-<p>

¿Donatti? Se pregunto el chico para si mismo ¿Patrick era mitad italiano? Bueno, eso no importaba en ese momento, solo tenía que responder esa simple pregunta –Bueno… Patrick es…- Pero antes de poder continuar alguien entró al estudio.

Eran Sam y Annie poniendo en marcha su plan. Sam diría –Patrick es un borracho, toma alcohol todos los días… Y todas las noches también-

Annie a eso le agregaría –Tiene problemas de apuestas, incluso hace tres meses apostó sobre el sexo del hijo de su hermana ¿Puede creerlo?-

Todo lo que decían era mentira, solo estaban saboteando al chico como una especie de venganza por Freddie.

-Patrick tambien tiene tendencias suicidas- Agrego Sam.

-Es racista, homofóbico, pertenece a un culto, consume drogas, su familia vende drogas ¿Por qué cree que tienen esta casa tan grande?- Finalizó Annie como si fuera obvio.

El señor diría ante la mirada incrédula de Freddie -¡Basta!- Y ambas se callaron -¿Dicen que Patrick Donatti es un suicida, adicto a la bebida y al juego, consumidor y vendedor de drogas, racista, homofóbico y que además pertenece a un culto?-

Sam y Annie se miraron y ambas dijeron –Si-

-Es todo lo que necesito saber. Pueden retirarse-

* * *

><p>Una vez que salieron del estudio, Freddie demostraría su descontento y su molestia -¿Por qué hicieron eso? Solo dijeron mentiras sobre él? De ti puedo entenderlo- Dijo señalando a Annie –Porque nunca te ha agradado y lo odias pero tu- Ahora se refería a Sam –Tu ni siquiera sabias quien era el antes de esta noche. Se supone que a ti no te cae bien Annie ¿Por qué de repente la ayudas con sus propósitos egoístas?-<p>

-Bebe…- intentaba decir Sam –Es que…-

Freddie la cortó –No. Ya hablaremos de esto después, cuando volvamos a casa mientras tanto sepan ambas que estoy muy enojado con ustedes- El chico se fue dejándolas a ellas allí.

* * *

><p>Carly por su parte fue a la cocina de esa casa por un poco de agua, al entrar encontró allí a un chico sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina, eso le pareció extraño pero decidió obviarlo<p>

-Hey- Saludo ella mientras seguía su camino hacia la nevera.

-Hey… ¿A ti también te contacto Patrick después de varios años sin verte?- El chico sacó conversación.

-A mi no, a mi mejor amigo si- Respondió Carly que ya tenía una botella de agua en la mano, cerró la nevera y se sentó al lado del chico sobre la mesa.

-Por cierto… Te ves muy bien- Admitió el con un poco de pena.

-Gracias- ¿Cuántas veces esa noche había recibido cumplidos? –Soy Carly-

-Lucas-

-¿Lucas… Como el pato Lucas?- Preguntó la castaña de manera divertida.

-Si vas a burlarte…-

Carly soltó una sonora carcajada a la que el chico también siguió.

* * *

><p>Annie caminaba por la sala y encontró a Matt triste así que le dijo –¿Qué tienes?- Tratando de sonar normal porque ella también estaba muy triste.<p>

-Gibby siempre se lleva a todas las chicas… Eso no es justo-

-Quizás… Solo tengas que cambiar tu manera de… Tú sabes-

-¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó Matt provocando que Annie sonriera malévolamente asustando un poco al chico.

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar el "consejo" de Annie, Matt fue a hablar con Clerk quien estaba conversando muy entretenida con Gibby. Al llegar le dijo a Gibby –Hey Gib… Carly te necesita, dijo que tenía que hablar contigo o algo así- Era mentira pero servía.<p>

-¿En serio?- Matt asintió –Vuelvo enseguida- y se fue a buscar a Carly.

-Clerk- Dijo Matt sentándose al lado de la chica y sin creer lo que iba a decir, comenzó en un tono totalmente profundo –Por favor, por favorcito. No salgo con una chica desde hace… Semanas, estoy muy solo así que por favor… ¿Saldrías conmigo?-

Clerk lo pensó unos segundos –Claro- Increíblemente funciono.

La chica se levantó, le extendió la mano, el la tomó y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Salieron de la "mansión" pero antes de irse completamente, Matt ve a Freddie sentado solo afuera y le dice a Clerk –¿Me esperas un segundo?-

-Claro-

Matt se acercó a Freddie, se sentó junto a él y le dijo -¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no estás con Sam?-

-Estoy enojado con Sam… Y con Annie… No entiendo como mi prima puede ser tan egoísta… Convenció a Sam de que la ayudara a sabotear la entrevista de Patrick-

Matt soltó un suspiro -¿Sabes que adoro las series de televisión?- El castaño asintió –Pues he visto tantas que puedo darte un análisis de lo que está pasando-

-Eso de hecho podría ayudar. Dime-

-Annie por ahora y mientras su madre no venga esta sola aquí. Tu y Sam son pareja y mientras la madre de Annie no venga y cuando este aquí pero tu prima este con ustedes…-

Freddie lo cortó –Ya me confundiste-

-Cuando Annie está contigo y con Sam… Ustedes son una especie de… Padres simbólicos para ella por más que no lo admita-

-Explícate mejor señor Freud- Finalizo haciendo broma por la actitud de psicólogo de su amigo.

-No la has escuchado, no sabes cuales fueron sus motivos para hacer eso… Y Sam si lo hizo y se que no son sus padres pero dentro de eso que te dije de los "Padres simbólicos" que son para ella… Tú no has actuado como uno y Sam si. Tú estas equivocado y ellas están en lo correcto-

-Generalmente no eres tan profundo- Bromeo el castaño.

-Tengo mis momentos- Ambos rieron –Bueno, te dejo con ese dilema… Tengo una cita-

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias- Al decir eso Matt, se fue con Clerk.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de analizar todo lo que Matt le dijo, Freddie decidió ir a buscar a su novia y a su prima. Entró a la casa y casi inmediatamente las encontró, estaban sentadas en una mesa, una al lado de la otra. Freddie tomó asiento.<p>

-Se que tuvieron sus motivos para hacer lo que hicieron, que no fue con mala intención… Quiero saber cual fue ese motivo- Sam le contó la historia que Annie le había contado antes en su casa y al terminar, el chico solo dijo –Wow… No sabía que Patrick había sido quien invento ese rumor-

-¿Cuál era el rumor?- Preguntó Annie ya que tampoco lo sabía.

A lo que el le respondió -Era un grupo para aprender a tocar la guitarra y el rumor era que yo tocaba el bajo… Si tocas la guitarra no puedes tocar el bajo, es una cuestión de principios-

-Eso es absurdo- bufó Sam.

-Si… Vámonos ¿Si? No quiero estar aquí cuando le digan a Patrick que no irá a la universidad- Expreso Freddie, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo –Por cierto… Lo siento, debí haberlas escuchado antes- Luego cambiaria el tema –Annie ¿Por qué no vas por Carly mientras Sam y yo buscamos al chofer de la limosina?- Y así la chica obedeció.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla?- Le preguntó Freddie a Sam una vez que ya estaban frente a la limosina esperando por Annie y Carly –Es decir, no te agrada-<p>

La rubia se encogió de hombros –Lo hice por ti-

Freddie se acercó a Sam, le dio un corto y tierno beso –Gracias-

-No hay de que- Dijo Sam sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Todos regresaban al Bushwell Plaza. Carly y Annie estaban dormidas en la limosina mientras que Sam estaba abrazada con Freddie en la misma pero ambos estaban despiertos.<p>

Cuando de repente Freddie le dice al conductor -Detén el coche…- El chofer lo miró confundido y el chico repitió - ¡detén el coche!-

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto Sam al mismo tiempo que el chofer detenía el coche.

-No hemos cenado ¿Qué te parece si entramos allí y cenamos solos?-

-¿A mí no me traerán nada?- Pregunto el chofer a modo de protesta.

-Claro, claro pero… Solo no las despiertes a ellas- Le respondió el castaño.

-Trato hecho- Dijo el chofer apagando el motor y sacando otra caja de rosquillas de quien sabe dónde.

Freddie le preguntaría a su novia -¿Vamos princesa Puckett?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió ella.

Había sido una larga y sorpresiva noche, Freddie no se imaginaba que vería a Sam ese día pero lo hizo y eso lo llenaba de alegría. Ellos 2 estaban vestidos elegantemente pero cenando hamburguesas pero a ninguno le importaba si alguien los veía raro por eso.

En medio de la cena el castaño le dice a su novia –Creo que olvidamos algo pero no logro recordar que-

Sam se encogería de hombros –Si lo olvidaste no debe ser muy importante-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto aun en aquella casa: Ya no había nadie allí, solamente Gibby que iba de un lado a otro diciendo -¿Carly? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?… ¿Hay alguien aquí?-<p>

Sip, habían olvidado a Gibby en aquella reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo. A mi me gustó ¿Que tal a ustedes? dejenme sus reviews para saberlo.<strong>

**¿En que se parece "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" (fic) a "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" (Cap. L.R.S)?**

**1.- El mejor personaje inventado en la historia de Fanfiction (El chofer come rosquillas)**

**2.- La escena inicial del cereal.**

**3.- Annie diciendo "Deja en paz a mi hermosamente negro cabello… ¿Sabes todo lo que me cuesta dejarlo así de perfecto?" Lo dice Dylan en el fic pero cambiando "Negro" por "Rubio"**

**4.- Hay un capitulo de ese fic en el que hay una reunión socializada.**

**5.- Patrick es algo parecido en descripción a Dylan.**

**6.- Cuando Freddie le dice al chofer que detenga el coche para que el y Sam se bajen a cenar. Eso paso en el fic pero no era para eso, sino que Freddie vio a Sam despues de tanto tiempo y le dijo al chofer que detuviera el coche para bajarse e ir a hablarle.**

**Creo que son todas. Si me falto alguna, disculpen.**

**Capitulo 17 (39 en el total): i'ts showtime (Este viernes 100% seguro)**

**Emmm creo que es todo. Bueno adios, gracias por sus reviews y por los comentarios en el twitter :)**

**Bye.**


	17. It's showtime

**Hola, aquí estoy. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, son geniales y me alegra mucho que les siga gustando la historia, se que he perdido a algunos lectores en el camino, que he ganado a otros y que hay muchos que siempre han estado allí :)**

**Si leyeron el capitulo pasado "Del amor y otras cosas absurdas" leyeron sobre Lucas y Clerk, aqui tambien serán nombrados y de vez en cuando lo serán pero en si aparecerán muy poco así tipo... Missy.**

**Disfruten de lo antiestetico, este cap lo hice en la misma semana que "Adapte" (porque tambien es un cap. mio pero de otra historia que hice hace mucho tiempo) Detective Shay.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider... No me robes este capitulo Dan.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 17 (39): I'ts showtime.<strong>

Eran las 6 de la noche y estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie tomándose un licuado obviamente en licuados locos en su habitual mesa.

Freddie mira su reloj en medio de un sorbo de su licuado y luego dice –Uh, Sam tenemos que irnos-

Sam también miraría su reloj y luego diría –Tienes razón-

Ambos se levantaron pero antes de que pudieran irse, Carly les hablo –Oigan chicos si van a tener una cita solo díganlo-

-No es una cita Carls- Aseguro Sam.

-Si claro- Sarcasmo por parte de Carly –No tengo nada que hacer esta noche, ustedes se van a su cita, Spencer está haciendo una escultura de un jamón e irónicamente la está haciendo de queso…-

Sam muy emocionada preguntaría -¿Puedo comerme su escultura cuando termine?-

La castaña puso una cara de "¿Qué?" y continuo –No, no puedes comértela. El punto es que no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, al menos podrían invitarme-

Freddie dio un suspiro, la actitud de su amiga le estaba cansando –Carly escúchame atentamente: No… Hay… Cita-

-¿Por qué me hablas tan lentamente? No soy tonta- Se quejo la castaña.

Sam pensó "Estamos perdiendo el tiempo" así que apuro a Freddie -Dile a donde vamos y ya zope-

-Bien- Respondió Freddie rodando sus ojos –A Sam y a mí nos invitaron a un programa de entrevistas-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Carly sorprendida.

A lo que sus amigos le responderían al mismo tiempo con un natural -Aja-

-¿En qué canal?-

La rubia le respondería a su mejor amiga –Canal 11 a las 8 pm.-

Freddie y Sam darían un paso para iniciar su camino hacia la salida pero Carly los detendría preguntando muy emocionada -¿Puedo ir?-

-No- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Provocando que Carly comenzara a rogar –Por favor, por favor, por favor-

El castaño suspiro –Carly, si pudiéramos llevarte lo haríamos pero no estamos autorizados para eso. Solo quieren hablar del Seddie y no de iCarly-

-Está bien váyanse- Dijo Carly provocando que Sam y Freddie comenzaran a irse y antes de que abandonaran licuados locos ella agregaría -¡Yo pasare mi noche viéndolos en la tele y ayudando a Spencer con su queso!- Provocando que todos los presentes allí se la quedaran viendo y ella al notarlo saludo tímidamente con una mano, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa y diciendo un incomodo -¿Qué tal?-

Después de terminarse su licuado, Carly volvió a su apartamento, al entrar vio la gran escultura de jamón hecha de queso que era un poco más grande que ella.

- ¿Tan rápido?- Pregunto la castaña tan pronto entró, se refería a la velocidad con la que había hecho dicha escultura, es decir, recién comenzaba cuando ella salió esa tarde con sus amigos ¿Cómo podía estar terminada tan pronto?

-Lo que hay detrás de mi velocidad esculturil es un secreto, un secreto que ha pasado de generación en generación por los artistas. Recuerdo que fue Picasso quien…- Hablaba Spencer con un tono de sabelotodo

Pero fue cortado por su hermanita quien le preguntaría sonriendo y enarcando una ceja -¿Te diste prisa porque tienes una cita?-

-Exactamente, ahora me voy a dar un baño para prepararme para mi cita con Alice-

Spencer se fue corriendo emocionado hacia el baño mientras Carly le diría con un grito para que pudiera escucharla -¡Creí que habían terminado!-

-¡Volvimos!- Respondió Spencer de la misma manera.

La castaña iba a ir a su habitación pero la escultura de Spencer bloqueaba las escaleras -¡Oye Spencer! ¿Por qué dejaste tu escultura en el medio?-

El mayor de los Shay respondería simplemente -¡Solo usa el ascensor!-

Carly rodaría sus ojos, llamo al elevador y antes de subir le diría a Spencer -¡Y "Esculturil" no es una palabra!-

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie llegaron al estudio del show en el que iban a ser entrevistados cuando se les acerca una mujer de unos 30 años, castaña, llevaba unos lentes grandes, unos audífonos con micrófono como si se comunicara con alguien por ellos.<p>

La mujer les dice -¿Sam Puckett y Fredward Benson?-

-Somos nosotros- Respondió Sam señalándose a ella y a su novio.

-Síganme- Dijo la mujer y comenzó a caminar por el estudio seguida por Sam y por Freddie mientras continuaba hablando –Mi nombre es Jane Caldwell, soy la productora del show y… Sin mostaza por favor-

Eso ultimo provoco confusión en Sam y en Freddie, este ultimo diría confundido -¿Disculpe?-

-Uh lo siento. Eso ultimo fue con mi asistente, aquí entre nos… Es nuevo, me comunico con el por medio de esta cosa- Jane señalo el micrófono –En fin, tendrán una entrevista larga, es un programa de 1 hora y es en vivo- Los 3 entraron en una habitación lleno de maquillistas –Aquí los maquillaran, luego vendré a ponerles los micrófonos ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero yo no quiero maquillarme- Se quejo Sam haciendo berrinche.

-Si… Yo tampoco quiero- Agrego Freddie.

Jane suspiraría y amistosamente les dijo –Solo será un poco- Luego trono sus dedos y los maquillistas tomaron a la rubia y al castaño y los sentaron en una silla frente a un espejo para maquillarlos y esa voz amistosa de Jane desapareció para hablar con tono de mandona –Maquíllenlos ¡Ya!-

* * *

><p>Carly bajó hasta la sala por el ascensor al mismo tiempo que Spencer ya se iba.<p>

-Oye… No piensas quitar algo del medio- Dijo la castaña haciendo énfasis en "Algo" palabra que mientras la decía miraba a la escultura.

-Carly. Alice me espera- Respondió Spencer entre protestando y apurado y acto seguido se marcho dejando a Carly mirando hacia el techo y diciendo

-Soy una buena persona ¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?-

* * *

><p>Ya Sam y Freddie estaban ligeramente maquillados y Jane junto con otras personas del staff técnico se encargaron de instalarles los micrófonos. Faltaban unos 10 minutos para que salieran a escena.<p>

Jane lo último que les diría antes de iniciar el programa seria –Solo relájense, no se pongan nerviosos frente a las cámaras aunque supongo que no tengo que decírtelo a ti- Lo último fue para Sam quien asintió –Respondan ampliamente, es decir, no respondan solo con "Si" "No" o "Quizás", alarguen sus respuestas ¿Todo está claro?-

-Si- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ok, tan pronto los llamen ustedes salen y se sientan en los sillones junto a la mesa del presentador y… Creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber. Lúzcanse chicos- Dicho esto Jane se fue para coordinar todo su trabajo dentro de la transmisión.

-¿Nerviosa?- Pregunto Freddie juguetonamente.

-¿Por qué lo estaría? Salgo todas las semanas en iCarly que sin duda tiene más rating que… Esto que ellos llaman programa- Contesto Sam de manera natural haciendo que el chico riera un poco.

* * *

><p>Carly regresaba de la cocina con palomitas de maíz, estaba lista para ver SOLA el programa donde saldrían Sam y Freddie, por un momento pensó en llamar a Gibby pero eso sería incomodo. ¿Y si llamaba a Lucas? Después de todo era su amigo y… Un poco más que eso, se habían besado unas cuantas veces pero invitarlo a su casa a estar solos era algo que no consideraba. ¿Matt? Nahh, de seguro estaba con Clerk ya que pasaba casi cada minuto con ella. ¿Qué tal Melanie? No era una mala idea, la llamó pero por alguna razón nunca contesto.<p>

Carly volvió a mirar al techo y dijo –Una buena chica como yo no se merece tanta soledad- De repente tocaron la puerta, ella grito -¿Quién es?-

-Entrega especial para… Spencer Shay- Respondieron desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña se levanto, abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir "Spencer no está" le cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa oscura de plástico… En otras palabras: La secuestraron, a pesar de todo el pataleo de Carly, eso no evito nada, pero después de patalear tanto y ser subida a una especie de camioneta la castaña diría

-A esto me refería, a una persona como yo no deberían pasarle estas cosas-

* * *

><p>El programa iniciaba.<p>

-Hoy en "Una noche de entrevistas"- Así se llamaba el programa –Tendremos a la sensación del internet… Claro estamos hablando del hombre que habla por los ojos, la sensación de splashface- Decía emocionado el presentador y luego dijo restándole importancia –Ah y también tendremos a Sam Benson y a Fredward Puckett de iCarly…-

Mientras el conductor seguía presentando el programa Freddie mira a Sam y le dice -¿Sam Benson y Fredward Puckett?- Sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

El conductor concluiría –… Todo esto y más, hoy en el tercer programa y quizás ultimo porque creo que nos cancelaran, de "Una noche de entrevistas" yo soy su anfitrión Alex Williams y aquí comenzamos- Sonó una música alegre mientras el anfitrión se dirigía a su asiento detrás de la mesa desde donde conduciría el programa, al sentarse la música acabó.

El presentador continuaría –Bien ¿Les parece si hacemos pasar a nuestros primeros invitados?- Pregunto y las 6 personas que estaban observando el show en vivo dirían un desanimado "Si" –Ok, el publico lo pide, el publico lo tiene. Los primeros invitados… Si necesitan presentación, son de un web show llamado- Observo en sus notas y continuo –iCarly, recibamos con… Lo que sea a Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson-

Mientras Sam y Freddie se acercaban, la rubia le susurraría a su novio –Me sorprende que no se equivocara- Freddie se sentó en el sillón más cercano al presentador y Sam a su lado.

-Buenas noches chicos-

Freddie respondería educadamente con –Buenas noches Alex- Mientras que Sam diría con indiferencia –Hola Alex-

El presentador rio un poco y luego dijo –Por favor… Llámenme señor Williams- Provocando que Sam y Freddie abrieran sus ojos sorprendidos –Háblenme de iCarly-

Freddie abrió su boca para comenzar a hablar pero Sam hablo primero –iCarly es un web show muy popular en la internet que…-

La corto el señor Williams -¿Qué tan popular?-

Ahora fue Freddie quien contesto –El último programa rozó los 2 millones de espectadores-

-¡Aburrido!- Exclamo el presentador, luego en tono divertido como si estuviera tratando de contar un chiste diría –Gran cosa, casi 2 millones ¿Saben cuántos habitantes hay en los estados unidos? Más de 300 millones, así que créanme no es TAN popular-

Los chicos se miraron confundidos y el castaño diría –Disculpe señor Williams pero eso fue muy grosero de su parte-

-Si como sea- Alex Williams le resto importancia y leyó otra de sus tarjetas –Oh. Veo que ustedes son novios, son… "Fresa"-

Mas confusión -¿Fresa?- Pregunto Sam.

-Sí, "Fre" de Freddie y "Sa" de Sam ¿No es así?-

-¡No!- Respondieron los dos indignados y el castaño agregaría –Es Seddie ¡Seddie!- Ambos estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo que sea- De nuevo ese señor restándole importancia a la palabra de los chicos, era muy poco profesional –Entonces son novios… Seamos honestos ambos podrían estar con alguien mejor-

El chico reiría de incredulidad ¿Eso realmente estaba sucediendo? –Para mí no hay nadie mejor que Sam ¿Escucho señor Williams?-

-Uh interesante- Respondió el presentador -¿Qué opinas de eso Sam?-

La rubia divertidamente le respondería –Yo sí creo que pude haber encontrado alguien mejor que Frednub- Bromeo

Freddie se alteraría -¿Esto realmente está pasando?- Luego miro alrededor del estudio -¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?

-Ok Sam- La aludida miró al presentador atentamente -¿Qué harías si descubrieras que Freddie te engaña con tu mejor amiga?-

Sam se encogió de hombros y comenzó a responder normalmente –Creo que lo mataría… Y luego mataría a Carly, luego me mataría a mí misma. Los 3 estaríamos muertos, los perseguiría y los mataría de nuevo- El chico rodó sus ojos.

Alex Williams diría emocionado -Pues qué bueno que pienses eso para que recibamos con un ¿Aplauso? No me importa, a Carly Shay- La aludida ingreso al escenario para sorpresa de todos, se sentó junto a Sam y Alex continuó –Gracias por venir Carly-

-Ustedes me secuestraron- Respondió Carly abriendo sus brazos en señal de protesta -¿Acaso tenia opción?-

Sam y Freddie preguntarían al unisonó muy sorprendidos -¿Te secuestraron?-

-Secuestrar… invitar a la fuerza, es lo mismo- Respondió Alex como si eso fuera normal –Entonces Sam… ¿Qué opinas de la relación que Freddie y Carly tienen a escondidas?-

La rubia se levanto de golpe -¿QUE? ¡Freddie te voy a matar!- Y se lanzo sobre él para golpearlo cosa que no hizo ya que Carly le diría

-Sam, no hay ninguna relación a escondidas entre Freddie y yo- Luego se dirigiría a Alex molesta –El es mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer una acusación como esa?-

Alex solo volteo energéticamente hacia la cámara para decir animadamente –Ok vamos a una pausa y al regreso veremos más de iCarly al desnudo, no se despeguen de su tele-

-Y… Corte- Grito el director de la transmisión.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto el programa se fue a comerciales y un maquillista se acercaba a Alex para maquillarlo, los 3 chicos se pararon frente a la mesa del presentador y Carly muy enojada le preguntaría<p>

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-

Alex suspiro y luego les explico como si fuera normal lo que pasaba mientras continuaban retocándole el maquillaje –Nuestro show ha tenido problemas de rating, tanto asi que este que es nuestro tercer programa podría ser el último por eso acudimos a ustedes y vamos a forzar una historia polémica-

-¿Y por eso la secuestraron?- Pregunto Sam indignada, todo era tan surrealista.

-Les explicare algo sobre la televisión: El fin justifica los medios. Ahora vuelvan a sus asientos que falta poco para volver al aire-

Carly, Sam y Freddie terminaron resignándose volviéndose a sentar ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Solo debían mantenerse diciendo la verdad.

* * *

><p>El director de la transmisión anuncio -volvemos en 5, 4, 3, 2-<p>

-Y volvimos con "Una noche de entrevistas" Esta vez hablando con el elenco de iCarly que es un web show promedio-

-¡Hey!- Se quejaron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Como sea. En el segmento anterior quedamos en el engaño de Freddie a Sam con Carly y…-

-No hay ningún engaño- Protesto Freddie.

A lo que el presentador respondería con obviedad –Trato de conducir un programa aquí- Luego continúo –Producción se ha encargado de investigar durante toda esta semana y encontramos esta foto con uno de sus compañeros de clases que prefirió quedarse en el anonimato-

-Cobarde- Murmuro Sam.

-¿Tenemos la foto?- En la pantalla apareció una foto de Freddie en muletas dándole un beso a Carly -¿Qué tienen que decir sobre esta foto?-

Carly respondería –Eso fue hace varios años cuando Freddie me salvo la vida y creí estar enamorada de él… Y terminamos a los 2 días, no hagas un drama de todo esto- Luego la castaña se cruzó de brazos.

Alex se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando en cómo seguir ya que su primer plan para crear escándalo no había funcionado -… ¿Qué les parece si invitamos a pasar a otro invitado?-

-¿Otro invitado?- Pregunto Carly a sus amigos mientras el señor Williams continuaba

-Viene de Seattle, tiene 17 años y ya me aburrió leer esta ficha así que recibamos a… Melanie Puckett- Melanie entró al estudio, llevaba un pijama color blanco. Caminó lentamente, estaba desorientada hasta sentarse en el sillón junto a Carly –Muchas gracias por venir Melanie-

-Emmm ¿Tenía otra opción?- Pregunto y luego su tono cambio a enojada -¡Ustedes me secuestraron!-

-¿A ti también?- Pregunto sorprendida la castaña.

-¿Hasta cuándo con lo del secuestro?- Pregunto harto Alex y luego se justifico –Fue una invitación… Sin pedirla-

A lo que Melanie dijo con voz de dolor -Pero estaba viendo Titanic comiendo un bote de helado-

El presentador se burlaría –Wow… ¿Pasas tu viernes por la noche viendo Titanic y comiendo helado? Tu vida es miserable-

Melanie se sintió triste ante el comentario y bajó la mirada y Sam le diría enojada a Alex –Oye, Melanie será lo que sea pero es mi hermana así que déjala en paz- Melanie alzo la mirada y miró a su hermana entre sorprendida y contenta cosa que no era para menos, es decir, Sam la había defendido.

-Yo soy el presentador, en mi programa hago lo que quiero. Así que… ¿Freddie por qué engañas a Sam con su propia hermana?-

-¡Que no engaño a Sam con nadie!- El chico ya estaba harto.

Melanie agregaría –Si, Freddie es mi amigo, es mi cuñado y Sam es mi hermana. Yo no haría una cosa así y antes de que sigas haciendo preguntas o muestres fotos de "Freddie y yo" diré que si, el y yo salimos una sola vez hace muchos años-

Alex diría como quien no quiere la cosa -Entonces… Si saliste con el-

-Bueno si pero…- Intento defenderse Melanie pero Alex la cortó

-Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber. Sam ¿Qué opinas del engaño de Freddie?-

Sam le respondería a Alex -Opino que estas desquiciado-

-Awww es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho alguna vez- Dijo el presentador y no en una manera sarcástica –Ustedes no son mis únicos invitados recuerden que también tenemos al hombre que habla por los ojos pero ese será en la otra mitad del programa. Seguimos con iCarly. Recibamos a otro invitado- Luego susurro –Es mi favorito- Para volver a su tono normal –Es un viejo amigo de cuando trabajaba en California y fui su agente. Recibamos a Matt Ryan-

Matt entró al estudio animadamente, le dio la mano al señor Williams y se sentó en el sillón junto a Melanie.

-Gusto en tenerte por aquí Matt- Le dijo el presentador.

El chico le contestaría con una sonrisa y en tono divertido –El placer es mío… Los secuestradores que mandaron fueron tan educados-

Alex miro al resto de sus invitados y señalando a Matt les dijo -¿Ven? Así es que tienen que actuar sobre el tema del "secuestro"- Provocando que todos rodaran sus ojos –Fui agente de Matt cuando él vivía en California…-

Matt lo volvió a cortar divertidamente -¿Seria por eso que nunca logre un papel importante?-

El señor Williams rio un poco –Tienes un talento natural para la comedia. En fin, consiguió un papel en Zoey 101 y alguien se lo robó ¿Cómo eso es mi culpa? ¿Recuerdas cuando tenias 9 años y te conseguí ese papel en 4 episodios de "Lizzie McGuire"?-

-¡Fue un papel de extra!- Se quejo Matt –Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi… Aunque quisiera que fuera así. ¿Dígame que pasa señor Williams?-

-Oh Matt. Por favor llámame Alex- Carly, Sam, Freddie y Melanie se limitaban a estar en silencio mientras miraban con indignación al presentador del show quien continuaría –Tú que eres amigo de ellos, dinos sinceramente… ¿Freddie engaña a Sam?-

El chico rio un poco y luego hablo -¿Freddie engañando a Sam? Eso es imposible, el no lo haría porque el la ama- Los chicos sonrieron ante esa gran verdad -… Ademas el aprecia mucho su vida como para arriesgarse a que ella lo mate-

Incluso el presentador sonrió, luego volteo hacia otra dirección y seriamente diría –Seguridad. Sáquenlo-

Entraron 2 tipos fornidos que sacaron a Matt del estudio a pesar de protestar y patalear.

-Vamos a otro corte y al regreso tendremos la parte final de la entrevista con estos… Adolescentes calentones-

-Y corte- Volvió a anunciar el director.

* * *

><p>-¿Calentones?- Pregunto Melanie.<p>

El castaño se acercaría a su novia y le diría al oído -¿Y si simplemente nos vamos?-

-Es una buena idea pero ¿Ya viste los matones que están en las salidas?- Respondió Sam, el chico volteo y confirmo que era cierto –No me malentiendas, yo podría vencerlos pero… No a todos a la vez-

-Chicos perdónenme- Ninguno se esperaba esas palabras del señor Williams –Pero es esto o que nos cancelen y no queremos eso. Como son una de las parejas más populares de internet… Por eso están aquí-¨

-Estas pensando solo en ti- Recriminaba Carly -¿No has pensado en lo que esto puede afectar nuestro show?-

-No- Respondió sinceramente aquel inentendible señor –Pero tranquilos ya pronto acabara y podrán irse tranquilos a sus casas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien- Dijeron todos ya resignados.

* * *

><p>-Volvemos en 5, 4, 3, 2- El director de nuevo hizo la seña indicando que el programa volvía al aire.<p>

-Último segmento con iCarly en el show de hoy de "Una noche de entrevistas" y recibamos a nuestro siguiente invitado- Tomó una de sus notas y comenzó a leerla –Oh nuestra invitada más joven así que compórtense- Le dijo a los chicos –Démosle la bienvenida a Annie Benson-

Annie entró al estudio y se sentó en el sillón donde antes estaba Matt, al lado de Melanie.

-Annie Benson… ¿Eres pariente de nuestro otro invitado Fredward?-

Ella respondería incomoda –Si… Es mi primo ¿Por qué tuvieron que secuestrarme?-

-Era lógico- Dijeron Carly y Melanie refiriéndose a que no les sorprendía que también la secuestraran.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes chicos?- Pregunto el presentador y luego con una voz burlona dijo –Oh mírenme, soy de iCarly, estoy en contra del secuestro- Volvió a su tono original para entre dientes murmurar –Niñitas-

-¿Por qué secuestraron a mi prima?- Pregunto indignado y enojado Freddie

-Si- Respondió tranquila e incomprensiblemente Alex, como si lo que hicieron fuera normal –Bien. Annie tengo entendido que tienes 16 años ¿Cierto?-

-Emmm… Si, los cumplí hace 7 meses pero eso que tiene que…- Alex cortó a Annie.

-Freddie, ella tiene 16 años… Eso es abuso de menores y podrías ir a la cárcel por abusar sexualmente de ella-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos, no en tono de sorpresa ya que sabían que era mentira de aquel detestable y antipático señor. Preguntaron más bien en un tono de cansancio e incredulidad de lo que acababan de oír.

Y Freddie seguidamente agregaría completamente harto, había explotado por decirlo de algún modo –¡Yo NO engaño a Sam, yo NO abuso de mi prima y antes de que traigas a Gibby te diré que Sam NO me engaña con él y que yo NO soy gay!- Dicho esto salió muy molesto del estudio y Sam lo siguió y la seguridad del estudio no impidió que los chicos se fueran.

El chico estaba sumamente molesto, al llegar Sam a él le dijo calmadamente –Freddie… Tranquilo, este programa no lo ve ni dios así que no habrá escándalos por nada-

La rubia posó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Freddie quien suspiro y miro hacia abajo –Lo sé Sam es que… Me han acusado de tantas cosas hoy… Yo nunca haría ninguna de esas cosas ¿Y abusar de Annie? ¡Es parte de mi familia!- Sam lo abrazó y el correspondió el abrazo

-Se que no lo harías… Sé que no me engañarías porque me amas… Y porque si lo haces morirías- Freddie rio un poco –Y se que nunca abusarías ni de tu propia prima ni de nadie-

-Gracias Sam- Ella solo le dio una palmada en la espalda y luego rompieron el abrazo –Dejamos solas allá afuera a Melanie, Carly y Annie… ¿Deberíamos volver?-

-Nahh ellas pueden arreglárselas por sí mismas. Vayamos al cine ¿Si?- Le pidió la rubia poniendo una cara tierna, ella sabía que Freddie no podía decirle que no cuando ella se ponía así.

El chico sonrió y le respondió –Sabes que no puedo negarme a eso- La tomó de la mano y se iban pero antes de salir de aquel canal la rubia diría.

-¿Sabes? Me hace falta algo-

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto curioso el chico.

Sam se acerco de sorpresa a él plantándole un tierno y lindo beso en los labios… La gloria hecha beso, así era para ambos cada beso que se daban… Siempre especial.

-Eso- Dijo la rubia después de romper el beso con su novio el cual sonreía ampliamente.

-A mí también me hacía falta eso- Ambos sonreían, Freddie le extendió su mano a Sam para que la tomara y ella no dudo en hacerlo, luego comenzaron su camino hacia el cine.

* * *

><p>Mientras toda la historia "Freddie-Sam" se desarrollaba, en el estudio una vez que "Seddie" había abandonado el estudio.<p>

-Genial. Hemos perdido a la pareja más famosa de internet y aun nos faltan 8 minutos…- Dijo sarcásticamente el señor Williams y luego continuo hablando sin nada de emoción -Bueno que pase el ultimo invitado, dudo que su nombre sea este pero es lo que pone la tonta tarjeta. Recibamos a Gibby-

Gibby entró al estudio y se sentó en el lugar donde antes estaba Sam, es decir, al lado de Carly.

Alex notó la cara de nervios o incomodidad que puso Carly y lo supo, supo que ahí estaba su verdadera historia y no en "Freddie y Sam" –Hola Gibby… Antes de conversar con Gibby… Seguridad saque a Annie y a Melanie del estudio-

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron ambas mientras la seguridad llegaba y se las llevaba, ambas protestaron diciendo cosas como "Podemos salir por nuestra cuenta" y "Creo que merezco un poco de respeto"

-Bien… Díganme chicos- El presentador hablaba como si le diera pena preguntar pero no era así -¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?... ¿Son pareja… Salen en secreto… Fueron pareja?-

-No sucede nada entre nosotros- Se apresuro a decir Carly.

-La verdad Alex- Ahora hablaba Gibby acomodándose en su asiento –Salimos en secreto-

El señor Williams sonrió ampliamente, había conseguido su historia y Carly puso una mano en su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Williams rompió el silencio que se formo después de esa confesión aunque era mentira ya que no salían juntos en ese momento pero Carly no se atrevía a llevarle la contraria en la televisión -¿En serio?... Demuéstrenmelo, dense un beso frente a las cámaras para cerrar el segmento dedicado a iCarly-

-Claro- Expreso Gibby emocionado al mismo tiempo que Carly nerviosamente dijo –No, no queremos-

-Por favor, háganlo por este público que ha venido hoy- Williams señalo al publico… 6 personas y 2 estaban dormidas.

Carly y Gibby se miraron y terminaron haciéndolo. Gibby encantado y Carly no muy convencida y hasta se podría decir que obligada.

-Bien. Volvemos después de unos comerciales con la principal atracción de la noche: El hombre que habla por los ojos- Decía animadamente –No se muevan-

-Y corte- Anuncio una vez más el director.

* * *

><p>Ya el programa había acabado y Carly salía de aquel canal para irse a su casa, Gibby la siguió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.<p>

-¿Qué quieres Gib?- La castaña trato de sonar normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Hablar… Estuviste en el programa, sabes lo que paso- Dijo como lo más obvio.

-Sé lo que paso pero eso no significa que quiera recordarlo- Continuó Carly con su tono frio mientras continuaba su camino seguida por Gibby.

-Pues deberías querer recordarlo… Fue un gran beso, fue como tener jabón líquido en los labios-

-No sé si sentirme alagada o perturbada- De nuevo frialdad.

-¿Vas a perdonarme o no?-

-Estas perdonado Gib… Pero nada está olvidado- Carly continuo su camino mientras Gibby quedaba allí parado.

-¡Te tenias que sentir alagada!- Grito el gordito a Carly quien ya estaba un poco lejos pero que si pudo escucharlo… Y claro que se sintió un poquito alagada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y asi termina otro malo, horrible y antiestetico capitulo de "La relacion Seddie" ¿Les gustó? Pues deja un review que no cuesta nada y cualquiera puede dejar uno aunque no este registrado en Fanfiction. Me gustaria que me dijeran ¿Cual de los siguientes capitulos ha sido el mas loco? Opcion a: Detective Shay. Opcion B: I'ts showtime. C) Disaster date.<strong>

**Y les voy a decir algo: Aun no tengo claro quien sera la pareja de Carly. No se que haré con ella pero ya veré y ustedes tambien pueden ayudar a eso claro.**

**Lizzie McGuire fue una serie de Disney por el 2001 hasta el 2004 protagonizada por Hilary Duff**

**¿Que mas? No lo se.**

**Capitulo 18 (celebrando el 40 en el total con un cap especial): AU & OOC (Sip, ese es el nombre)**

**Un capitulo de un universo alternativo aqui: ANTIESTETICO.**

**Adios. Sigan leyendo, apoyen al Seddie y... Bye.**


	18. Make them fight

**Hola lectores, lectoras y otros. Después de 1 mes y 10 días he vuelto ¿Que quien soy? ¿Ya no me recuerdan? no los juzgo. No actualicé gracias a las clases. Varias cosas antes de empezar:**

**1) Agradecerles a todos por sus reviews. No los conteste pero siempre lo hago y lo hare asi que esperen por alli.**

**2) Recién estoy volviendo a leer así que paciencia si no les he dejado review y siempre lo hago.**

**3) Este no es el capitulo que había prometido pero es que tuve que formatear mi pc y perdí todo lo que llevaba adelantado pero "AU y OOC" sera el próximo capitulo y con suerte sera esta misma semana**

**4) Este es un capitulo de emergencia que no fue planeado. Este cap. es como una adaptación de un episodio de la serie Happy endings que veía estos días, el episodio llamado "The butterfly effect effect"**

**5) iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y tanto tiempo sin escribir esto me dejo sin ideas sobre que decir de el.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 18 (40): Make them fight<strong>

Matt entró al apartamento Shay donde estaba Carly arreglada, aparentemente lista para salir. La castaña estaba sentada en el sofá.

Al verlo entrar, la chica diria -¿Que ya nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar?-

-¿Que no te cansas de decir eso?- Respondió con otra pregunta a modo de broma.

Carly lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, dio un suspiro -Hola Matt, un gusto tenerte por aquí después de TANTO tiempo- Sonó natural o al menos eso intento pero el énfasis en "Tanto" la delató.

-No ha pasado TANTO tiempo- Se defendió el

-Claro que si, desde que estás con Clerk ya casi no vienes y solo se de ti en la escuela... Apenas-

-Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa- Carly iba a responder a eso, iba a defenderse pero antes de poder decir algo, Matt continuó hablando -En fin, eso no es lo importante que tengo que decir aunque obviamente estas celosa y te gusto en secreto- El chico dicho esto tomó asiento -El cumpleaños de Clerk es en 3 días... Me encantaría y estaría muy agradecido en que me ayudes a planear algo-

-¿Por que yo? ¿Por que no Freddie o... Gibby?-

-Son chicos, necesito un toque femenino- Dijo con obviedad. Carly le tocó un brazo -¿Que fue eso?-

-Dijiste que necesitabas un toque femenino así que te toque- Terminó de decir eso y se hecho a reír.

-Tu sentido del humor es muy simple Carlotta-

-Bueno... Y ¿Por que no Melanie? Ella es buena planeando cosas-

-Ella me odia- Respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Por que no Sam?-

-A ella no le importa- De nuevo inmediatamente.

-¿Por que no Annie?-

-¿No has entendido nada hasta ahora Carly? Ella también me odia-

Carly se detuvo unos segundos y luego de pensar un poco llegó a una conclusión -Te odia mucha gente-

Matt le brindó una mirada asesina -¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-

-Ummm- Carly estaba pensando, analizando la oferta -No tengo nada mejor que hacer... Te ayudaré... ¿Como sabes que Melanie y Annie te odian? Creo que exageras-

En ese preciso instante entraron Melanie y Annie al apartamento Shay, ambas estaban riendo.

-Hola Carly- Saludo Melanie entre risas al mismo tiempo que Annie también riendo decía -Hey Carly-

-Hey chicas- Contestó la castaña -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

Cosa que Annie contestaría -Mel propuso crear el club "Odio a Matt" fue muy gracioso- Y volvió a reír.

-Estoy aquí- Expresó Matt con obviedad.

-Oh ¿En serio? No puede ser- Sarcasmo de parte de Melanie haciendo que las 3 chicas riesen.

Después de paradas las risas, Annie diría -¿Nos vamos o que?-

-¿A donde van?- Preguntó Matt -¿Por que no me invitan?-

-Vamos al cine con Sam y Freddie- Respondió Carly -Ellos aun no llegan así que no podemos irnos aun-

Matt volvería a hablar haciendo berrinche -Repito: ¿Por que no me invitan?-

Lo que Annie contestaría -Nadie te quiere-

-No sean malas con el- Carly lo defendió -Matt puedes venir con nosotras a menos que creas que a tu noviecita no le va a gustar- Finalizo con un tono burlón.

-Que tenga mi novia no significa que no pueda salir sin ella... ¿Puedo ir o no?-

Melanie lo pensaría -Ummm... No lo se. Tu que no has estado por aquí últimamente, cosa que me parece increíble- Matt miraría mal a la rubia mientras ella continuaba -Te actualizare: Últimamente Sam y Freddie... Demuestran su amor... Mucho- Hizo énfasis en esa ultima palabra.

Annie diria -Es en serio. A veces se ponen tan cursis que me dan ganas de ir al baño y dejar todas las comidas del dia en el inodoro-

Y Carly completaría la "Actualización" con -Y lo mas raro es que tienen como 1 mes sin discutir-

-Pero eso no es malo- Dijo Matt a lo que Carly respondió con

-Pero es atípico-

Pero el chico no lo creía -Lo creeré cuando lo vea- Dicho esto entraron Sam y Freddie riendo tontamente, tomados de las manos -Les creo-

-No has visto nada. Observa- Le dijo Mel a Matt para luego dirigirse a Sam y Freddie -¿Donde estaban?-

-Estábamos en licuados locos y...- Decía Freddie pero fue cortado por Sam, no tan cortado, ella continuó con la historia

-Luego fuimos al apartamento de Freddie y...- Ahora fue el chico quien completo la frase de su novia

-Cepille el cabello de Sam-

-Y quedo perfecto- Concluyo Sam sonriendo antes de acercarse a Freddie para darle un tierno beso.

Melanie miró a Matt -Te lo dije-

Y Annie al mirar lo de Sam y Freddie diría -Iré al baño a botar todo lo que he comido hoy. Ya vuelvo- Y de verdad fue al baño.

* * *

><p>Todos regresaron al lugar de encuentro: El apartamento de Carly, todos menos Sam y Melanie quienes quedaron en su casa y Freddie que se fue a la suya.<p>

-Vaya... Tenían razón- Decía Matt tirándose en el sofá -Pasaron casi toda la película pasándose baba-

Carly se sentó a su lado -Si... Eso fue horrible... Creo que ni siquiera saben que película vimos-

-Si, extraño a los viejos Sam y Freddie- Hablaba Annie -Ya saben... Los que se peleaban por mi culpa-

Hubo un silencio de unos 10 segundos que se acabo cuando la castaña dijo -¡Eso es!- Todos la miraron expectantes -Eso es lo que necesitamos. Si queremos recuperar a los viejos Sam y Freddie debemos hacer que se peleen- Luego diría orgullosa -Soy una genio-

-¡Me encanta!- Expresó Matt dando un saltito sobre su asiento.

-Emmm... Primero: Técnicamente es mi idea y segundo: ¿Están locos? Esta bien no soporto que anden todo el dia así pero que se peleen no me parece la solución-

-Annie... ¿Desde cuando eres la voz de la razón?- Preguntó el chico -Ese es trabajo de Melanie-

-Porque no se ustedes pero yo me sentiría mal si causamos una pelea y... ¿Que tal si terminan por nuestra culpa?-

-No es para que terminen- Trataba Carly de convencer a la chica. La castaña se corrió un lugar en el sofá para que Annie se sentara en el medio, entre ella y Matt. Toco el asiento repetidas veces hasta que la chica se sentó -Solo sera una... Pequeñita pelea para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Tu tampoco soportas verlos siendo TAN cursis-

-Es que... No se si...- Trato de decir la chica pero fue cortada por Carly

-Shhhhh- La castaña puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Annie -No tienes que pensar mucho, solo di que si-

Matt puso una mano sobre una de las piernas de Annie -Vamos... Únete al lado oscuro. Sabes que lo deseas-

-¿De repente hace calor aquí o soy yo? ¡Dejen de seducirme!- Exclamó levantándose del sofá.

-Piénsalo de este modo, pelearan y habremos ganado- Ahora Matt trataba de convencerla y Carly intervendría.

-Podríamos mandar a hacer unas camisas. Una que diga "Team Freddie" y otra "Team Sam" para demostrar nuestro apoyo durante este evento al que podríamos llamar... "Pelea anual de abril"- Carly hablaba con mucha emoción en su voz.

Matt no entendía algo -Ok apartando la idea de las camisas que me parece estupenda... ¿Por que "Pelea anual de abril"?-

-Porque podríamos hacerlo cada año. Sera tan divertido- La castaña miró a Annie -¿Que dices?-

-Digo que... Que tengo que irme a casa. Ya es tarde- Respondió de prisa, denotando nerviosismo.

-¿Tarde? ¡Vives en el 7C!- Dijo el chico.

Annie caminó hacia la puerta y también rápidamente mientras salia dijo -Y es un largo camino a casa así que me voy-

Carly fue hasta la nevera y volvió con 2 latas de peppy cola, le extendió una a Matt y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Hey Carly ¿Que vamos a hacer con el tema de "Annie"?-

La castaña tomó un sorbo de su bebida -Ya lo veras Matt... Ya lo veras-

-Deja de actuar como una especie de gangster mas suave-

-Así es divertido... Annie nos tendrá que ayudar... O dormirá con los peces- Notó que Matt la miraba raro y explico su comentario -Tengo un amigo en el acuario-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Annie despertó, no quería ni abrir los ojos solo se dedicaba a estirarse en la cama.<p>

-¿Durmiendo plácidamente?- Pregunto alguien haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Carly! Me asustaste ¿Que haces aquí? y mas importante ¿Como entraste a mi apartamento?-

Carly estaba sentada en una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, hacia frío así que estaba cubierta con una manta -Nahh entrar fue sencillo. Cuando tu madre salio a trabajar le pregunte si podía espera que despertaras... Tu madre me adora, lo sabes-

-Ok si, es creíble pero ¿Que haces aquí?- Annie suspiró -Si es por lo de anoche, ya te dije que no quiero participar-

-Cambiaras de opinión cuando veas lo que tengo para ti- La castaña se puso de pie y dejo ver una camisa blanca con las mangas rojas que en el medio decía "Team Sam" -¿Que te parece?-

-Me sorprende que las hayas mandado a hacer tan rápido... Y que de hecho estén listas tan rápido-

Carly agarró 2 camisas, una igual a la que tenia y la otra también era blanca pero con las mangas azules y decía "Team Freddie" ambas las tomó de la silla donde antes estaba sentada -Te traje una de cada 1-

-Oh por dios son... Son hermosas... Pero... ¡Aghh que demonios, acepto!-

-Asi me gusta... Ahora te contare el plan que Matt y yo pasamos toda la noche y 12 latas de peppy cola creando- Se sentó en la cama de frente a Annie -Bien, sabes que en 2 días es el cumpleaños de la novia de Matt- Annie asintió -Nuestra idea es que la celebren con una cena y que dicha cena sea con nosotros bajo la excusa de que quiere que conozca a sus amigos. Todo esto sera para que todos estemos allí y podamos presenciar la pelea que devolverá la normalidad a todo Seattle-

-Ok esa parte me parece bien pero ¿Que haremos para que peleen?-

La castaña rió malvadamente y luego -Haremos esto...- Y comenzó a contar el plan.

* * *

><p>Llegó el día. El cumpleaños de Clerk, la novia de Matt. Su relación estaba excelente. Ella no sabia nada del plan, hasta donde ella sabia; Matt la habia invitado a conocer a sus amigos nada mas.<p>

El restaurante elegido fue uno normal, ni mucho ni poco. Ni muy elegante pero tampoco era de comida rápida. Obviamente los primeros en llegar fueron Matt y Clerk

-¿Nerviosa?- Le preguntó el chico a su novia.

-Un poco- La chica tomò un largo y profundo suspiro -¿Que tal si no les agrado? ¿Por que me tienes que hacer pasar por esto en mi cumpleaños? Te odio no es cierto te quiero pero...-

Matt intentaría calmarla ya que si estaba perdiendo la compostura -Hey, lo que ellos opinen de ti... A mi no me importa- y luego la besó.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo pero en el apartamento Shay, todos estaban reunidos para ir al restaurante. Pero ¡sorpresa! Sam y Freddie aun no habían llegado.<p>

-Probablemente estén besándose en el apartamento de Freddie- Decía Carly en tono de burla -Pero esto se acaba hoy... Amigas- Les dijo a quienes estaban allí: Melanie y Annie -Hoy es el día en que las cosas volverán a la normalidad-

-Sigue sin convencerme el plan de hacerlos pelear- Decía Melanie quien tampoco quería al principio pero Carly logró convencerla -... Pero las camisas son muy lindas-

En ese momento entraron Sam y Freddie tomados de las manos y este ultimo diría -Hey chicas ¿Por que no se adelantaron? ¿Acaso no recibieron mi mensaje?- Todas sacaron sus celulares y revisaron, ninguna tenia ningún mensaje -Decía que se adelantaran que nosotros iríamos en otro taxi porque Sam y yo estábamos jugando "Life"-

-¿Life?- Preguntò Melanie.

-Si- Respondió su hermana -Freddie y yo nos casamos en el juego, fue tan lindo-

-Awww- Dicho esto Freddie, se inclinó para besar a Sam.

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie se fueron solos en un taxi porque 5 en un solo taxi era como incomodo ¿No? pues ese no era el verdadero motivo.<p>

-¿Como se atreven a querer hacernos pelear?- Sam estaba molesta porque si, ahora lo sabían. Lo habían escuchado todo antes de entrar al apartamento de Carly.

-No lo entiendo, deberían estar felices porque nuestra relación va de maravilla-

-... Esto no se va a quedar así- Dijo seriamente Sam quien luego de unos segundos tuvo una idea -Esto es lo que haremos: Cuando nos hagan pelear, pelearemos de mentiritas-

-Sammy... No es por llevarte la contraria pero ¿Eso no seria como darles el gusto de que ganaron aunque no es cierto?-

-Escucha mi plan completo nub- Es que claro que Sam y Freddie estaban siendo cursis pero claro que discutían de vez en cuando, solo que no lo hacían frente a sus amigos -Tenemos una pelea falsa y les hacemos creer que nuestra relación esta en peligro para que se sientan terrible-

-Entonces sugieres que nos rebajemos a su nivel- Sam asintió -Sera divertido- Freddie quedo convencido, después de todo a el tampoco le había gustado lo que sus amigos habían planeado. El chico sacò su celular y comenzò a teclear.

-¿A quien le escribes?-

-Ya lo veras-

* * *

><p>Llegaron al restaurante. Ahora si estaban todos alli. Pidieron la comida y todo normal. Sam y Freddie esperaban el momento para comenzar con la actuación de sus vidas pero ni Carly, ni Annie, ni mucho menos Melanie parecían tener planes de comenzar su plan.<p>

Clerk estaba muy nerviosa prácticamente sin motivos porque aunque era su cumpleaños, ella solo era la excusa para lo que iba a pasar.

Y en mitad de la cena Carly fue quien inicio todo -Oye Freddie... ¿Quien era esa chica que te mando ese mensaje por el Twitter? es decir, parecía que te conocía y si no te conociera diría que es una ex tuya-

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Freddie al mismo tiempo que Sam le dijo falsamente pero convincentemente molesta - ¿Que chica Freddie?-

El castaño sabia que lo que Carly decía era falso y que se lo había inventado pero... ¿Por que no jugar con eso? -Sam... Ella y yo no tenemos ni hemos tenido nada, te lo juro-

Carly y todos los ahí presente abrieron sus ojos lo mas que pudieron porque... ¿Entonces no era mentira y develaron un secreto?

-Freddie... Hablemos en privado, afuera, ¡AHORA!- Expresó Sam entre dientes.

Ambos salieron del restaurante mientras sus amigos veían todo por la ventana.

Sam y Freddie decían las cosas en tono bajo pero actuaban y gesticulaban como si estuvieran molestos solo para hacerlo creíble.

-¿Crees que esta funcionando?- Preguntó Freddie de la manera antes dicha.

-Claro, solo sigue luciendo molesto y lo creerán-

* * *

><p>Adentro Matt les dijo a sus amigas muy emocionado -Está funcionando-<p>

-¿Que esta funcionando?- Preguntó Clerk

* * *

><p>La pelea falsa seguía y Sam diría -Y ahora el gran final. Me voy dramáticamente y tu quédate aquí y finge estar triste. Nos vemos en tu apartamento- Y se fue molesta pero de mentira.<p>

* * *

><p>Matt y Clerk se habian alejado de las chicas para poder hablar. Ya había terminado de contarle a su novia lo del plan y la reacción de ella fue -¿Entonces... Todo esto solo fue... Un pretexto para lograr que tus amigos pelearan?-<p>

-Bueno... Cuando lo dices así suena muy malo e insensible de mi parte pero es que ellos eran insoportablemente cursis- se justificó Matt.

-Ese no es el punto, el punto es que utilizaste mi cumpleaños para un propósito malvado ¿Acaso tus amigos no merecen ser felices? ¿Acaso no merezco yo un cumpleaños normal o un novio al que le importe?- La chica estaba molesta.

-Claro que me importas Clerk-

-Entonces deja de actuar así... Búscame cuando estés arrepentido... Yo me largo- Y así lo hizo, se fue.

Clerk se fue y a el se acerco Carly celebrando -¡Funcionó, funcionó!-

A lo que Matt desanimado respondería -Si... Funcionó-

* * *

><p>Al rato llegò Freddie a su apartamento. Sam lo recibió con un beso desesperado tan pronto entro por la puerta.<p>

-Vaya... Si que me extrañaste-

-Funcionó Freddie- Sam estaba feliz -Mañana llegó al apartamento de Carly super triste y la hago sentir mal- Luego llena de orgullo diría -Mamá siempre gana-

-Creo que estamos actuando de manera vengativa... Y me gusta-

Sam sonrió ¿Tu madre tiene trabajo nocturno?-

-Si... Podemos dormir abrazados como tanto nos gusta- Ambos rieron un poco y se dieron un beso.

* * *

><p>Dicho y hecho. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Sam fue al apartamento de Carly. Entró a la habitación de su mejor amiga fingiendo estar triste.<p>

-Sammy ven aquí- Decía Carly sentándose rápidamente en su cama y dándole palmaditas a esta invitando a Sam a sentarse -Cuéntamelo todo ¿Que pasó ayer? No omitas ningún detalle-

Sam se sentó y Carly le dio un abrazo -Ya debes saber que... Pelee con Freddie- Carly asintió -... No quiero saber nada de el por unos días, es... Es como una traición... Y no se... No se si pueda perdonarlo-

A la castaña no le gustó escuchar eso, es que eso no era lo que querían. No quería que terminaran -¿Y... Que pasara con ustedes?- Preguntó temerosa.

-No lo se... ¿Como recuperar la confianza en el? Esto es muy difícil Carls, yo lo amo pero... Creo que esto va a una inevitable ruptura- Admitió falsamente claro. Sam actuaba de manera muy convincente pero por dentro no aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para que eso no pase?- Pregunto esperanzada, se sentía culpable.

-No... Como ya te dije; Es algo inevitable- La rubia suspiró, se levantó de la cama de Carly -Me voy a casa, no quiero... Necesito pensar- Sam salio de su habitación y del apartamento Shay, una vez afuera comenzó a reír y a dar saltos de celebración y no era para menos, Carly se lo había creído todo.

Mientras que Carly se quedó como de piedra, a su manera de ver las cosas: todo era su culpa. Ella invento eso de la persona que le escribía a Freddie sin saber que era real. Ella sabia que Freddie no era capaz de engañar a Sam pero creo en ella esa duda... Estaba arruinando la relación de sus amigos solo por una tontería. Pero iba a arreglarlo o al menos eso intentaría.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, alrededor de las 4 pm estaban reunidas Annie, Carly y Melanie en licuados locos. La castaña les acababa de contar lo que había conversado con Sam esa mañana.<p>

-¡Te dije que no queria meterme en esto! ¿Pero me escuchaste? No- Annie expresaba su descontento -Tu y Matt me sedujeron con frases insinuantes y... Camisas-

Melanie sorprendida preguntaría -¿ También te hicieron eso?-

-Dejen de quejarse- Demandó Carly -Las camisas son increíbles, super lindas- Annie y Melanie asintieron repetidamente dándole la razón -¿Que haremos? Tenemos que contentarlos de alguna manera. No quiero ser culpable, no quiero arruinar una relación-

-Querrás decir "2"- Las chicas voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y vieron a Matt -Así es. Tu plan hizo que Clerk si molestara conmigo y no quiera hablarme... Felicidades Carly, has arruinado dos relaciones-

-Honestamente... A nadie le importa tu relación- Se burló Annie.

El chico rodó sus ojos mientras que Melanie le daba una idea a Carly -Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es... Confesar ¿Quien vota para que sea Carly quien confiese porque fue ella la de la idea?- Todos menos la misma Carly levantaron la mano.

Matt le diria a Annie -Te dije que Melanie era la voz de la razón-

* * *

><p>Carly reunió a Sam y a Freddie en su apartamento, iba a confesar ya que no tenia otra opción y era la única manera de arreglar todo.<p>

-¿Que hace el aquí?- Pregunto Sam en tono de molestia una vez entro al apartamento Shay y vio a Freddie sentado en el sofá.

Antes de que Freddie respondiera, la menor de los Shay intervino -Sam por favor, siéntate... Hay algo que debo confesar-

Sam como si le diera asco preguntaría -¿Tengo que sentarme al lado de el?- señalando a su novio.

-Tengo mi nombre Sam, es Freddie-

-Si, se cual es tu nombre, es el sinónimo de idiota, estúpido, iluso e inservible-

-Ok ok- Carly de nuevo interviniendo -Solo siéntate ¿Si?- Le dijo a Sam quien tomó asiento pero al otro extremo del sofá -Creo que les debo una explicación del porque están aquí y se las daré ahora-

-Carls... Si lo que quieres es que yo y el nub nos arreglemos, te digo que no lo creo posible... Al menos no tan fácilmente-

-Solo escúchenme ¿Si?- La castaña dio un suspiro -Desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que estaban actuando muy cariñosamene, de manera muy cursi en ocasiones hasta el punto en que por alguna razón se volvieron algo... "Insoportables" pero ahora veo que no eran insoportables, quizás solo estaba celosa porque ustedes tienen una relación tan estable y linda mientras que yo estoy sola y eso no parece que vaya a cambiar-

Sam y Freddie se miraron y este ultimo le preguntaría a su amiga -¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Yo le metí la idea en la cabeza a Annie y a Melanie, ellas no se habían dado cuenta de sus nuevas... Actitudes y fui yo quien se los dije. A lo que quiero llegar y vaya que he dado muchas vueltas para postergar el decirlo, es que... Creí que ya no podía soportarlo mas, que era algo que debía parar... Que debían dejar de comportarse así y volver a ser los Sam y Freddie que todos conocemos. Es por eso que tuve la malvada idea de hacerlos pelear, pensé que si peleaban volvería todo a la normalidad. Yo invente lo de la chica esa sin saber que de verdad había una chica pero conozco a Freddie y se que el nunca te engañaría Sam. Y estoy muy arrepentida porque fui egoísta y no pensé en otra cosa que no fuese mi beneficio propio... Perdónenme y mas importante, perdonence. No quiero ser responsable de su separación, quiero que sigan siendo adorables, lindos, cursis... Lo que sea pero no se separen- Termino casi rogando.

Sam y Freddie estallaron en risas provocando que Carly los mirara raro como pidiendo una explicación que la rubia le daría -Ya lo sabíamos- Y volvió a reír -Los escuchamos decir eso justo antes de ir a aquella cena y decidimos seguirles el juego-

-Entonces... ¿Solo estaban jugando conmigo?- Pregunto molesta pero no tanto como aliviada -Ok lo entiendo, me lo merecía pero... ¿Y la chica que le escribió a Freddie?-

-No había ninguna chica Carly- Respondió Freddie entre risas.

-Bueno ya lo comprendí... Me alegra que estén bien... ¿Me perdonan?-

Sam hizo como si estuviera pensando si perdonarla o no -Ummm... No lo se ¿Tienes jamón?-

-Siempre hay jamón aquí Sam- Contestó la castaña con obviedad.

-Entonces si, te perdono- Sam y Carly se abrazaron -Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Carly sonrió -Ténganlo por seguro- Después con algo de pena preguntó -...¿ Podrían ayudarme en algo?-

-Si... Pero despues de comer jamón-

Mientras que Freddie diría -¿En que quieres que te ayudemos?-

-Necesito que me acompañen a hablar con la novia de Matt... También por mi culpa su relación esta en peligro-

-Nahhh no lo está- Sam despreocupada -Cuando íbamos en el taxi, Freddie le mando un mensaje a Clerk y la puso al corriente con el plan, ella nos ayudó-

Si, Clerk los había ayudado porque ya Matt se la había presentado a Freddie desde hace un tiempo.

-Ustedes son muy malos conmigo- Se quejò Carly -Pero digamos que estamos a mano ¿Bien?-

Sam se levantó y yendo a la cocina dijo -Bien. Ahora comamos jamón-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo ¿Que les parecio? A mi manera de ver las cosas: Tras tiempo sin escribir, me salio bien y en general yo le daria una "B" a este cap. No B+ ni B- sino el intermedio entre las dos.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que han estado pendientes de mi. Tratare de actualizar esta misma semana con el capitulo "AU y OOC" Muy antiestetico.**

**Si te gusto, si lo odiaste, si dejaras de leer la historia... Igual dimelo con un review.**

**Bye :)**


	19. Annie's suspension

**Hey hey hey. ¿Como están? Dije que volvería esta semana y aquí estoy cumpliendo con lo dicho.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Estaba algo nervioso por si seguirían interesados en la historia después de pasar 1 mes y 10 días sin actualizar, es bueno saber que si :)**

**De nuevo: Este no es el capitulo AU y OOC. Es que si hacia ese, no iba a poder actualizar hoy y decidí hacer este que SI estaba planeado pero no de esta manera. Igual lo considero un buen capitulo.**

**Lo olvide en el capitulo pasado pero me acordé en este: GRACIAS a Feiberina quien buscó a alguien para darle imagen al personaje de Matt. El link de esa imagen esta en mi perfil, al final donde dice personajes inventados, debajo de Annie.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider y yo NO estoy siendo amenazado para decir esto... No, no lo estoy y lo repito NO estoy... Ok ok ya no digo mas nada... ¿Sonó convincente? ¿Si? Genial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19 (41): Annie's suspension <strong>

Sabemos muy bien que Sam y Freddie están enamorados. Sabemos muy bien que ambos aman cuando la madre del chico tiene trabajo nocturno solo para dormir abrazados, no es cursi, es tierno.

Pues esta vez era el caso pero con una variante: La madre de Freddie estaba fuera de la ciudad junto con la tía del castaño (Es decir, la mamá de Annie) Habían tenido que ir a solucionar una emergencia familiar a San Francisco y los dejaron solos por varios días, claro que con el dinero suficiente como para sobrevivir.

-Buenos días dormilona- Dijo Freddie despertando.

Sam que estaba sobre el pecho de su novio respondería aun con voz somnolienta -No interrumpas mi sueño nub-

El chico rió por bajo -Disculpa no era mi...-

La rubia lo cortó -Si por favor-

El chico se mostró confundido y luego preguntó -... ¿"Si por favor" que?-

-Que si me gustaría que me prepararas el desayuno- Respondió con simpleza.

-... Yo no te ofrecí...-

Sam volvió a cortar a su novio -¡Desayuno!-

Freddie se levanto velozmente de la cama mientras decía -Claro claro, desayuno- Y salio de la habitación a hacer el desayuno para el y para Sam mientras esta se acomodaba mejor en la cama y formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>El castaño acababa de entrar a la cocina mientras iba haciendo berrinche -Yo ni siquiera le ofrecí desayuno, yo solo quería seguir acostado un rato- murmuraba.<p>

-Uh genial; Desayuno- Dijo Annie entrando a la cocina y tomando una tira de tocino que ya su primo había servido en un plato.

-¿Annie? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- Pregunto el chico algo sorprendido de verla allí -¡¿Y como entraste?-

La chica alzando una ceja preguntaría -¿No deberías estar TU en la escuela?-

-Bueno si pero están fumigando Ridgeway así que...- Luego reaccionó -Espera, no me cambies el tema ¿Por que no estas en tu escuela?- Así es; Annie no va a la misma escuela que los chicos.

-No tienes que saberlo todo, solo prepararme el desayuno y ya- Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina -¿Sam esta aquí?-

-Si...- Freddie también tomó asiento quedando de frente a su prima -Dime ¿Que es lo que pasa? Puedes contárselo a tu primo favorito- Trató de convencerla.

-No es justo que me chantajees con eso, sabes que odio a nuestros otros primos- Freddie rodó sus ojos mientras Annie tomaba un suspiro antes de continuar -Bien te lo diré pero no lo repitas y mucho menos me sermonees ¿Si?-

-Claro. Puedo ser muy comprensivo. Dime-

-... Regresé temprano porque... Porque me suspendieron- Admitió.

-¿QUE QUE?- Gritó -Pero... ¿Por que? ¿Que hiciste? Tu no eres así ¿Que te pasa?-

-Vaya si que eres comprensivo- Dijo la chica con sarcasmo -¡Yo no hice nada!-

En ese momento Sam salio de la habitación de Freddie aun con sueño, al llegar a la cocina diría -¿Por que gritan? Interrumpen mi precioso e inspirador sueño-

-A Annie la suspendieron de la escuela- Respondió molesto el castaño.

-¿Solo eso?- Pregunto Sam restandole importancia al asunto -A mi me han suspendido miles de veces y no ha pasado nada grave conmigo... Aun-

-Si pero tu eres así por naturaleza... Annie no es conflictiva-

Annie intervendria -¿En que momento pasó esto de ser mi problema a ser algo de ustedes?-

-¡Cállate!- Dijeron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo, en otras palabras eso se había vuelto una discusión entre ambos.

-¿Estas diciendo que solo sirvo para meterme en problemas?- Preguntó Sam muy molesta.

-¡No he dicho eso Sam! solo digo que es normal para ti meterte en problemas y ser suspendida en la escuela-

La rubia rió falsamente -Por favor ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo sin ser suspendida? Para tu información Fredtarado, son 3 meses-

-... ¡Te suspendieron hace 2 semanas por robarte el perro de ese chico!-

-Era un perro muy bonito- Se justificó Sam -Solo quería jugar con el maldito perro, no iba a robármelo. Ademas ese estúpido chico ni lo necesitaba-

-Se lo quitaste a Harry Campbell...-

-¿Y?- Preguntó Sam sin entender el punto.

-¡Harry Campbell es ciego!-

-¿Hasta cuando discutirán? Es que ya me esta empezando a aburrir- Dijo Annie. Ambos la miraron furiosos -Ok ya, no digo nada-

Sam volvió su vista hacia Freddie -¿Acaso es mi culpa que el sea ciego? ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Que tal si es un espía de un gobierno enemigo y esta como agente encubierto?-

-No Sam. Harry Campbell es ciego y no tiene la culpa de tu falta de consideración-

-¿Ahora soy desconsiderada?- Preguntó super molesta -Pues bien. Me voy a ser desconsiderada en MI casa- Tomó el plato con su desayuno y antes de irse -¿Que? Que este molesta contigo no quiere decir que se me haya quitado el hambre- Y ahora si se fue del apartamento de Freddie.

-Sabes que tenían tiempo que no peleaban por mi culpa ¿Verdad?- Dijo la chica ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su primo -Bien ya... No digo nada. Perdón-

* * *

><p>Sam llegó a su casa. Entró y cerró muy fuertemente la puerta y Melanie que estaba dormida en el sofá se despertó alarmada.<p>

-¿Que que que?-

-No te alarmes, soy yo... ¿Por que dormías en el sofá y no en tu habitación?-

-Mamá no ha llegado, no había nadie en casa... Me quedé esperándote anoche ¿Que otra cosa parece?-

Sam aun seguía molesta por la discusión con Freddie -No tenias por que esperarme, no soy una niña-

-Ok- Respondió Melanie sintiéndose regañada y bajando la cabeza.

Sam se acercó y se sentó junto a su hermana -Lo siento ¿Bien?... Es solo que pelee con Freddie y... Supongo que sigo enojada por eso-

Melanie como es ella, imposible que fuese malvada por eso mismo inmediatamente preocupada por la situación preguntaría -¿Por que discutieron?-

-A su prima la suspendieron "Injustamente" en la escuela según ella y... Freddie prácticamente dijo que solo sirvo para meterme en problemas y también me llamo "Desconsiderada"- Contó con un poco de tristeza.

-No creo que te haya dicho eso... Quizás solo lo sacaste del contexto-

Sam se defendió -Yo no saque nada del "Contexto"... Sea lo que sea eso-

-Sabes que tienes que hablar con el... Es cierto que te metes en muchos problemas y quizás estaba estresado cuando discutieron- Sam bajó la mirada -Esto es lo que haremos... Esperemos el día de hoy a ver si se disculpa o algo y sino mañana vas y arreglan sus diferencias mientras yo acompaño a Annie a su escuela a resolver lo de su suspensión-

Sam muy convencida y entusiasmada propondría una alternativa -O podríamos hacer esto: Te acomodamos el cabello, te vestimos como yo y TU vas a hacer las pases con Freddie. Seria mucho mas fácil para mi porque sabes que odio hablar de ese tipo de cosas, de sentimientos-

-No lo haré Sam- Respondió Melanie convencida.

-¿Por que no?-

-Porque es algo muy "Juego de gemelas" Es poco original... Ademas seria incomodo y horrible para mi tener que besar a Freddie siendo el tu novio- Concluyó Mel con un tono de obviedad.

-No es nada que no hayas hecho antes- Se justificó Sam.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¡Estas pidiéndome que bese a tu novio!- Mel suspiró -Estas actuando muy rara en los últimos capítulos de la segunda temporada-

-¿Capítulos? ¿Segunda temporada? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?... ¿Y yo soy la que actúa raro?-

-El punto es que no haré eso, si quieres arreglar las cosas, las tendrás que hacer tu misma-

Sam soltó un suspiro -Supongo que tienes razón... Ten- Le extendió el plato que se llevó del apartamento de Freddie.

Melanie tomó el plato -¿De donde sacaste esto?-

-Es del apartamento de Freddie... Me traje mi desayuno pero ya lo acabe- Dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y que quieres que haga con esto?-

-... Aun tengo hambre- Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -Ahora ve a prepararme el desayuno ¿Quieres?-

Melanie gruñó mientras se levantaba -Aghhhh. Bien- Y siguió las ordenes de su hermana.

* * *

><p>Ya la noche había caído. Freddie escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta de su apartamento y fue a abrir.<p>

-Hola Melanie- Saludo Freddie -¿Que haces aquí a las...- Miró su reloj -8:30 de la noche?-

-Vine a devolverte esto- La rubia sacó de su bolso el plato que Sam se había llevado antes de su apartamento -Sam se lo llevó... No accidentalmente-

Freddie rió un poco -Oh disculpa mi... Falta de amabilidad ¿Quieres pasar?-

-Nahh debo volver a casa. Sam sola y la nevera llena... No tengo que decirte lo que puede pasar si me tardo mucho tiempo en regresar-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que corras- Bromeó el chico.

Melanie rió un poco -Adiós Freddie- Se dió media vuelta para irse.

-Oye Mel- La chica volteo solo para sin darse cuenta como... Freddie la besaba.

En ese instante Melanie despertó del sueño muy sobresaltada -¿QUE DEMONIOS?- Fue a la habitación de su hermana, una vez allí se acercó a su cama y la llamo suavemente -Sam... Sam... Hermana-

-Ya te he dicho que eres adoptada Melanie- Respondió sin abrir los ojos y con voz de dormida.

-Sammy please... Esto es serio. Tuve un sueño muy... Extraño-

-¿Soñaste que ibas al baño, un oso salio del inodoro y te comió?- Pregunto aun sin abrir los ojos ni abandonar su posición.

-No-

-¿Soñaste que estabas acostada y atada sobre una banda transportadora en movimiento que iba directo a la turbina de un avión, terminaste hecha pedazos, luego un granjero tomó tus intestinos del suelo e hizo salchichas con ellos para dárselo a su ganado... Y a sus hijos?-

Melanie puso una cara de asco antes de responderla -¡No! Estas citando una escena de "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta"... Y claro que no iba a soñar con esa película-

-Aghhh- Gruñó Sam mientras se sentaba en su cama de muy mala gana -Bien, dime que soñaste para que así pueda ir YO a tener MIS sueños sin molestarte con ellos-

-... Bese a Freddie- Admitió cerrando sus ojos en señal de pena.

Sam sorprendentemente mantuvo la calma y después de unos segundos respondió con un tono de voz también calmado -¿Seguimos hablando del sueño verdad? Si dices que no... Sera mejor que corras-

-Si, estoy hablando del sueño pero es que fue tan... Real. Pareció como si de verdad lo estuviese besando... De hecho fue el quien me beso a mi ¡pero eso no es lo que importa!-

-Mel... Era un sueño, no es gran cosa- A Sam no le importaba realmente. Entendía que era un sueño y que no se puede controlar -¿Te gusta Freddie?-

-¡No!- Respondió inmediatamente Melanie levantando la voz

-¡Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse! ¿Sabes a cuantas personas he besado en mis sueños?- Melanie negó con la cabeza -Muchas: Muchas veces fue Freddie cuando aun no me gustaba-

-Awww- Interrumpió Mel.

-Otra vez fue Will Smith, Avan Jogia... Carly-

-¿Carly?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Si... Ese fue el día que juré nunca volver a comer hot dogs justo antes de dormir- Sam volvió a acostarse -No te preocupes por eso y ve a soñar con otra persona o con escenas de "Noche sangrientamente sangrienta y asquerosa en el valle de la sangre putrefacta" contigo como protagonista-

Melanie rió -Gracias Sammy. Te quiero-

Mientras la chica salia del cuarto Sam le respondería -Tu no puedes llamarme "Sammy"... Y claro que me quieres, soy querible-

-"Querible" no es una palabra- Respondió Mel cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Gritó en tono cantarin.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Melanie fue a despertar a Sam para acompañarla a hablar con Freddie mientras ella iba con Annie a solucionar... A intentar solucionar lo de su suspensión.<p>

Las gemelas Puckett's llegaron al apartamento de Freddie a las 10 am.

-Hazlo- Melanie animó a Sam para que tocara la puerta.

-¿Por que no tocas tu?- Sam no quería, había ido prácticamente obligada. Su hermana le dio una mirada insistente y Sam decidió hacerle caso no sin antes rodar sus ojos. Tocó la puerta.

El castaño salió -Hola Sam... Hola Melanie-

Sam saludó con la mano mientras que Melanie dijo -Hola- Evitando hacer contacto visual con el chico -¿Está Annie aquí o está en el 7C?-

-Está aquí, como su madre no está y la suspendieron... Tuve que castigarla yo- El castaño notó que Melanie ni lo miraba y le preguntó a Sam -... ¿Que le pasa a tu hermana?-

-Solo se siente algo incomoda porque...- Antes de que Sam le dijera a Freddie la verdad, Melanie la cortó.

-¿ Podrías llamar a tu prima? Por favor. Seré su representante hoy, voy a hablar sobre su suspensión en su escuela- Dijo todo eso mirando hacia el piso.

-Emmm... Claro- Respondió el castaño de manera incomoda -¿Quieren pasar?-

Sam respondería -Claro- Mientras entraba, al mismo tiempo que Melanie aun mirando al suelo como si fuese interesante dijo -Estoy bien aquí-

Freddie y Sam entraron. El chico llamo a Annie quien inmediatamente se vistió y se fue junto con Melanie dejando solos a la pareja.

* * *

><p>-Así que... Decidiste venir- Dijo Freddie con algo de pena. Estaba sentado en la mesa de centro de su apartamento de frente a Sam quien estaba sentada en el sofá.<p>

-Aja... Tenemos que hablar- Todo era un poco incomodo. Antes de que Sam pudiera continuar, Freddie la interrumpió.

-Sammy... ¿Leíste mis mensajes anoche cierto?-

-Emmm... ¿Que mensajes?- Preguntó Sam. Ni siquiera había vuelto a revisar su celular y para colmo de males... Había olvidado su celular en casa.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamó Freddie al viento mientras reía incredulamente.

* * *

><p>Melanie y Annie llegaron a la escuela de esta ultima. Estaban sentadas en la dirección esperando para hablar con el director. Les habían dicho que esperaran allí hasta que este regresara.<p>

-No quiero estar aquí- Se quejaba Annie -El director fue muy cruel conmigo, ni me dejó explicarle por que le decía que era inocente... Y tampoco me va a creer ahora-

-Eso no lo sabemos... Quizás ya hasta cambio de opinión- Trató de tranquilizarla.

Justo después de dicho esto entró el director; Un tipo alto, viejo, gordo, calvo -Annie Benson... Creí haberte dicho que estabas suspendida... ¿Que hace aquí Sam Puckett? Tu no estudias aquí Sam-

-Emm... Soy Melanie... Su hermana gemela... ¿Como saben que Sam...-

El director la cortó -Todas las escuelas de Seattle conocen a Sam Puckett, esta en la lista de "No admitir" de cada una de las escuelas-

-Ok pero yo no soy así- Se defendió Melanie, luego reaccionó -¡No estoy aquí por mi hermana! estoy aquí para saber el por que de la injusta suspensión de Annie-

-Hola- Dijo Annie ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Melanie -Creí que seria un comentario divertido-

El director se recostó de su silla -Miren... El consejo estudiantil tiene un espacio libre para dentro de 1 hora. Puedes presentar tu caso ante ellos pero como te dije; Solo tienes 1 hora para buscar pruebas que demuestren que no te robaste la bandera-

-¿Bandera?- Preguntó la rubia -¿Por eso estas aquí? ¿Te robaste la bandera?- Annie se llevó las manos a su rostro y Melanie notó que el director la miraba con una ceja levantada -Ah cierto... Eres inocente-

Ambas salieron de la oficina del director y una vez afuera Annie le diría a su amiga -Tenemos una hora para encontrar pruebas que demuestren mi inocencia... ¿Cual es el plan?-

-No te preocupes... Tenemos a la mejor detective de todo Seattle-

-¿Quien?- Preguntó Annie mientras veía como la rubia sacaba su teléfono celular.

* * *

><p>-Alo- Contestaba esa persona del otro lado del teléfono de Melanie, la cual le contó todo el asunto -Ya voy para allá... Si hay alguien que siempre toma un caso dificil... Esa soy yo; La detective Shay-<p>

_Creí que había abandonado esta vida, creí que no volvería a hacer un trabajo como este... Pero el deber me llamó, el deber de hacer justicia por los inocentes y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer._

_Sin dudar ni un segundo me levante de mi cama, me puse mi mejor atuendo detectivesco con el característico sombrero, baje las escaleras y llegué a la sala donde estaba el culpable en mi ultimo caso: Spencer._

_-_¿Adonde vas hermanita?- _Me preguntó con simpleza... Y yo le respondi con la verdad y en tono profundo._

-A hacer justicia Spence... A hacer justicia-

-Diviertete-_ Me dijo mientras salia._

_Ha vuelto la peor pesadilla de los criminales, ha vuelto el mazo de justicia en la corte de la vida... Ha vuelto la detective Carly Shay._

* * *

><p>Mientras el lío detectivesco de Carly comenzaba, Sam y Freddie...<p>

-¡Solo digo que si hubieras leído mis mensajes no habría problemas Sam!- El chico ya no estaba sentado, de hecho ninguno de los dos lo estaba -No es la primera vez que ignoras mis mensajes-

-¡Por favor! yo no ignoro tus mensajes ñoño. Solo tenia mucho sueño y lo deje tirado por ahí-

-Ni siquiera sabes donde esta ¿Cierto?-

-Pues...- Obviamente no lo sabia y eso la delató.

-Lo sabia... Sam se un poco mas atenta con tus cosas; Podrías meterte en problemas si tu celular cae en manos de alguien peligroso- Dijo Freddie sinceramente y aunque eso demostraba que se preocupaba por Sam, ella no lo vió así.

-Claro... Porque solo para eso sirvo ¿No? Para meterme en problemas- La rubia evidentemente no había superado nada de lo que había pasado el día anterior y aun se sentía dolida por eso -Creí que habíamos superado ya esa fase y que ahora nos amábamos con todos y cada uno de nuestros defectos... Ya veo que tu no. Yo si... Yo si me burlo en ocasiones de tu gusto por la tecnología pero lo respeto- Sam se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir Freddie le dijo.

-Yo no me referia a nada de esto Sammy-

-... No me llames "Sammy"- Dijo ella muy dolida y triste saliendo de aquel lugar.

Freddie por su parte también se sentía triste y aun mas por esas ultimas palabras de Sam, es decir, habían llegado a un acuerdo de que el podía decirle "Sammy" solo porque el era parte importante de la vida de la rubia y ahora que le había dicho que no la llamara así... Sentía que su relación estaba en peligro de extinción.

* * *

><p>Carly llegó al lugar de los hechos.<p>

_Y allí estaba yo... Escuela Riverside. Al ver a Melanie y Annie paradas afuera supe algo: Si ellas fueran pareja seria algo como "Mannie" que se escucha parecido a "Maní" es tan divertido ajajajaja ok volvamos a la seriedad del caso._

-Hola chicas, estoy aquí por el caso. Ya me dijeron lo super difícil que es y solo quiero decirles que...-

_Iba a continuar pero Melanie me cortó _-De hecho no fue tan difícil... Nosotras mismas lo descubrimos-

-¿Que? ¿Por que hicieron eso? Saben que me gusta mucho jugar a la detective- Carly hizo berrinche.

-Lo sabemos pero... Resulta que Annie había discutido con una chica justo ese día, ella confesó y le quitaron la suspensión de 2 días a mi amiga Annie Benson- Dijo Melanie orgullosa de si misma.

Carly asintió repetidamente -Así que suspensión de 2 días... Hoy es viernes Mel-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Que aunque lo resolviste y arreglaste todo... Igual volverá a clases el mismo día en el que puede volver de la suspensión: El lunes. Es como si no hubieras hecho nada-

Melanie suspiró -... ¿No pudiste dejar que saboreara la victoria verdad?-

Carly sonrió ampliamente -Si pues... Tu me arruinaste el juego de detectives, yo te arruine el sabor de la victoria. Estamos a mano-

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sam fue a visitar a su amiga Carly. Entró a la habitación de la castaña muy deprimida.<p>

-¿Que tienes Sam?- Preguntó Carly preocupada.

-Freddie y yo discutimos... Fuertemente y... No es nada fácil soportar esta situación-

-Oh ven aquí- Carly se levantó y abrió sus brazos, Sam se acercó y Carly la abrazó -Se que lo superaran-

Sam se apartó un poco -¿Tu crees?-

-Si- Respondió Carly tomándola por los hombros -Siempre lo superan... Pero en caso de que eso no pase...- Carly se acercó a ella para besarla y en ese momento Sam despertó sobresaltada... Una pesadilla.

-¡Estúpidos hot dogs!- Se levantó de su cama y fue a la habitación de Melanie -Mel... Mel... ¡Despierta ya idiota!-

-Hola Sam ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto aun medio dormida.

-Tuve una pesadilla... Te dije que clase de sueños me provocaban los hot dogs ¿Para que me trajiste?- Le reprochó

-Ibas a quejarte si traia para mi y no te daba alguno... ¿Soñaste que besabas a Carly?-

-A punto de besar a Carly- Corrigió.

-¿Te atrae Carly?- Preguntó repitiendo lo que Sam le dijo la noche anterior pero con Carly en lugar de Freddie.

-No-

-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Solo de arreglarte con Freddie-

-Gracias Melanie- Sam se levantó de la cama y antes de irse preguntó -Oye ¿No sabes donde esta mi celular? No lo he visto desde ayer-

-¿Ya revisaste en la ropa que llevabas puesta ayer?-

No, Sam no había revisado allí -Dulces sueños- Y salio de la habitación.

-No últimamente pero sigo intentándolo- Refiriéndose a que sus sueños no habían sido buenos recientemente.

La racha de malos sueños de Melanie se detuvo porque esta vez soñó que estaba en una tierra mágica llena de dulces, flores, unicornios... Lo único raro es que en ese sueño... Matt apareció.

* * *

><p>La co-anfitriona de iCarly busco en la ropa sucia, su atuendo del día anterior. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que obviamente estaba en la superficie.<p>

Tomó su celular, se sentó en su cama y luego de suspirar profundamente comenzó a revisar el teléfono.

"Tienes 7 mensajes sin leer" Pudo ver ella en la pantalla.

Comenzó desde el mas viejo, el del día anterior.

_De: Freddie. Hora: 1:35 pm "Perdóname. Estaba fuera de mi, estaba algo sorprendido y enojado por la suspensión de Annie. Sabes que es verdad que te metes en muchos problemas pero no me importa porque yo te amo así, tal y como eres."_

_De: Freddie. Hora: 7:58 pm "¿Tan enojada estas Sam? Ya te dije que lo siento. Amo lo que eres, amo cada una de tus facetas. Si es por lo de desconsiderada... A veces puedes serlo pero nunca con quienes te importan de verdad y eso es admirable... Respondeme por favor ¿No he demostrado ya lo arrepentido que estoy?"_

_De: Freddie. Hora 11:10 pm "Ok lo entiendo sigues enojada y no quieres perdonarme a pesar de lo arrepentido que estoy y de lo mal que me estas haciendo sentir al ignorarme... Sam de verdad ¿Podemos hablar? Tampoco has contestado mis llamadas, espero verte mañana. Dulces sueños" _

_De: Freddie. Hora 6:25 am "Te conozco y se que aun duermes y lo que menos quiero es interrumpir tus sueños ¿Te he dicho que me encanta verte dormida? Me desvío del tema. No pude dormir anoche, necesito hablar contigo. Tenemos que solucionar esto así que si tu no vienes yo iré esta tarde a tu casa"_

Los demás mensajes ya eran después de la discusión de ese día.

_De: Freddie. Hora: 2:48 pm "Claro que te amo con tus defectos. No pienso que solo sirves para meterte en problemas ¿Como te explico que nada de eso era lo que quería decir? ¿Cuantas disculpas necesitas? Solo perdóname ¿Si? Ambos hemos tenido nuestras fallas y nos hemos perdonado. Esta no puede ser la excepción ¡No puede!"_

_De: Melanie. Hora: 5:59 pm "Voy a llevarte unos hot dogs para que cenes. Espero que no te moleste ¿Que cosas digo? Tu no te molestas si te llevo comida jajajaja. Love u"_

_De: Freddie. Hora: 8:03 pm "Ya no se que mas decirte, la verdad que no ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Te he pedido perdón miles de veces, me has malentendido y me has herido y yo solo me preocupo por ti... Solo se que lo que mas necesito ahora y siempre, es a mi_ Sammy"

Demas esta decir que Sam se sintió mal con todo eso. Claro que no tenia su celular antes para contestarle pero pensando bien las cosas, todo tenia sentido. Que Freddie hubiera estado enojado al enterarse de la suspensión de su prima no era nada raro. Si se metía mucho en problemas pero Freddie tenia razón; El técnicamente nunca dijo que solo servia para meterse en problemas. Claro que se preocupaba por ella y claro que la amaba.

-Que tonta soy- Dijo para si misma antes de levantarse de su cama.

No encontraba sus llaves por lo que volvió a la habitación de su hermana -Mel ¿Has visto mis llaves?-

-No seas desconsiderada Sam, déjame dormir- ¿Desconsiderada? Eso era algo de lo que Freddie inicialmente la acusó, claro que termino disculpándose.

-No estoy siendo desconsiderada. No lo soy con quienes me importan- Dijo recordando uno de los mensajes de su novio -¿Sabes donde están mis llaves o no?-

Melanie captó lo que su hermana dijo, a pesar de estar medio dormida no se perdió el momento en que Sam técnicamente le dijo que le importaba. Pero ella no quería hacer sentir incomoda a su hermana así que se limito a contestar -Creo que las dejaste en el sofá-

-Gracias- Respondió Sam corriendo a buscar sus llaves. Mientras que Melanie sonrió y comenzó a celebrar en su cama lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Sam encontró las llaves donde Melanie le dijo. Las tomó y salió... Fue a ver a Freddie.

Freddie por su parte estaba en su apartamento. No podía dormir y se había levantado a buscar algo de tomar en la cocina. Al momento de abrir la nevera escuchó que tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir.

-Hola- Dijo simplemente la persona al otro lado: Sam.

-Hola... ¿Que pasa? ¿Sigues molesta?- Preguntó casi que sin querer.

Sam entró, cerró la puerta -Que esto te responda- Y lo besó. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que alguien abrió las puerta de aquel apartamento y los vio besándose... La mamá del castaño.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Gritó la señora Benson haciendo que Sam y Freddie se separaran inmediatamente. La rubia ocultaba su rostro con sus manos para ver si no la reconocían -¿Por que estabas besándote con Samantha Puckett?-

-Ehhhh...- Freddie estaba en blanco.

Luego la señora Benson preguntaría calmadamente -¿Y quien toca la puerta?-

Y fue entonces cuando Freddie despertó. Un mal sueño. Despertó porque efectivamente alguien tocaba la puerta así que fue a abrir no sin antes mirar su reloj y darse cuenta que eran las 12:25 am y que solo había estado dormido por 15 minutos.

Al abrir vio a Sam allí parada pero no se veía molesta sino... ¿Arrepentida? -Hola Sam... No te esperaba por acá a esta hora-

-Si pues... Valía la pena venir- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Ehmm... Leí tus mensajes y...- Freddie la miró expectante -... ¿Aun quieres a tu Sammy?- Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro que el castaño encontró adorable.

-Nunca dejaré de querer a mi Sammy- Sam rió y Freddie se acerco lentamente a ella hasta que se besaron. Fue un beso tierno donde se podía saborear amor, perdón, reconciliación y necesidad. Se notó que ambos extrañaron los besos del otro -Te amo- Dijo Freddie una vez rompieron el beso, después de 18 segundos.

-También te amo... Disculpa por exagerar un poco en cuanto a lo que dijiste... Se que estabas algo alterado y no te facilité las cosas con mi actitud-

-Descuida. Ya que estas aquí... No dejaré que vuelvas a tu casa a esta hora, puede ser peligroso- Sam se echo a reír -¿Te quedas?-

-Claro-

Ambos entraron, se fueron a dormir a la cama de Freddie de la manera ya acostumbrada: Abrazados, sonrientes y felices.

* * *

><p>El lunes todos regresaron a la escuela. Sam acompañaba a Freddie a su casillero, una vez allí el chico pregunta.<p>

-¿Sabes? Nunca supe por que tu hermana no quería ni verme el otro día... Es como si le hubiese hecho algo-

-Ah si. Solo estaba un poco incomoda porque soñó que te besaba la noche anterior- Respondió Sam de manera natural -Que tonta ¿No? Como si alguien quisiera besarte- Dijo en tono de broma.

-Tu quieres- Dijo el chico como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si, pero nadie mas quiere... Ni puede- Respondió Sam acercándose a Freddie muy sonriente para darle un beso, un corto beso.

Una vez que el beso acabó, se les acercó Wendy -Chicos ¿Escucharon las noticias?-

-No ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó el castaño.

A lo que la pelirroja contestaría -¿Recuerdan a Harry Campbell? El chico ciego- Sam y Freddie asintieron -Resulta que descubrieron que era un agente encubierto... De un gobierno enemigo ¿Pueden creerlo?- Dicho esto se alejó.

Freddie miró a Sam boquiabierto mientras que la rubia lo miraba sonriente de satisfacción y en un tono igual que su sonrisa diría -Te lo dije-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron, no les gusta que peleen? Ustedes díganme solamente con un review porque no puedo leer sus mentes... Por mas que quisiera.<strong>

**Explico: A Melanie no le gusta Freddie y a Sam no le gusta Carly ¿Bien? Eran solo sueños intrascendentes. **

**L.R.S cambia de ser los viernes a ser los sábados, espero poder actualizar el próximo sábado y ahora si con el capitulo "AU y OOC" **

**Ya ustedes saben que yo a esto le he llamado "Segunda temporada" ¿Cuantos capítulos faltan de la segunda temporada? Faltan entre 3 y 5.**

**¿Habrá tercera temporada? No lo se, eso depende de ustedes. Ustedes son los que pueden cancelar o renovar este fic ¿Quieren tercera temporada o no? Contéstame en un review.**

**Es todo. Bye. Nos leemos pronto :)**


	20. It's all about Melanie

**Hi. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No? Se que no me extrañaron pero aquí esta la historia esta sin sentido. Gracias por sus reviews... Ustedes son lo maximo. Algunas cosas antes de comenzar:**

**1) ¿Por que no habia actualizado? Hice un capitulo que no me terminaba de convencer pero igual iba a subir. Ese cap terminaba con Sam y Freddie enojados aunque no fue por eso que decidi no subirlo sino porque esta temporada es de 24 caps. Si en el 20 terminaban molestos y el 21 ERA un cap donde ellos 2 no iban a estar juntos en casi ninguna parte del mismo... Entonces como iba a resolverlo para el 22? Y donde iba a subir AU y OOC si tenia que arreglarlo todo en el 22? Diran "Pues en el 23 o 24" el problema es que esos son eps. de dos partes. En palabras mas simples: Me tarde porque hice un capitulo nuevo porque sino no tenia espacio para AU y OOC y ese es una promesa que lo subiré.**

**2) Cuando terminen de leer: Abajo están los nombres de todos los 4 capítulos que le quedan a la segunda temporada.**

**3) Capitulo de Melanie.**

**4) iCarly no me pertenece a mi sino a Dan Chen... asi no es, un momento: Dan she... No asi tampoco. Dan Schneider... Si, ese es.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20 (42): It's all about Melanie.<strong>

Era sábado y Carly regresaba a su apartamento junto a su hermano. Habían estado en Yakima por 2 días visitando a su abuelo.

Entraron al Bushwell Plaza y tomaron el elevador hasta su apartamento.

-Solo quiero llegar a casa e ir directamente a la cama para dormir un poco- Dijo Carly con voz de añoranza.

-No seas perezosa hermanita, apenas son las 4 pm y dormiste mucho en el auto cuando íbamos… Y cuando regresábamos… Y en casa del abuelo también dormiste mucho-

-… En mi defensa; Yakima es muuuuy aburrido-

Spencer soltó una pequeña risa –Es cierto, al menos ya estamos aquí-

-Sí. Todo de vuelta a la normalidad- En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron en su departamento y al salir ambos vieron a Sam sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión.

-Sí, Sam está aquí… Normalidad al 100 por ciento- Expresó Spencer con sarcasmo, después de todo Sam siempre estaba allí y eso no era un secreto para nadie.

Al escuchar eso Sam volteó y se levanto animadamente del sofá abrazando directamente a su mejor amiga –Te extrañe- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Carly a esto también la abrazaría –Awww yo también te extrañe-

Spencer interrumpiría ese momento y esa demostración de amistad –Solo fueron 2 días-

Sam se despego de su amiga, miró a Spencer y con obviedad le dijo –Por lo tanto… Hace día y medio que se les acabo el jamón… Y el tocino… Y las Peppy cola's-

-No te preocupes Sam- Decía la castaña –Spencer irá ya mismo al súper a comprar mas-

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Spencer?- Protestaba el mayor de los Shay –El planeaba llegar del viaje, dormir un poco y no hablar de sí mismo en tercera persona-

-No seas perezoso hermano- Así es; Carly le devolvió el comentario que él le hizo antes –Ve al súper mientras yo me pongo al día con mi mejor amiga-

-No es justo- Respondió Spencer cabizbajo caminando hacia la salida para acatar órdenes de su hermana menor.

Una vez que Spencer salió del departamento, ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá y Carly diría -¿Y bien… Donde está Freddie? Me sorprende que estés aquí sola… Espera ¿No fuiste a tu casa mientras Spencer y yo no estuvimos aquí?-

-Claro que si fui a mi casa- Sam sonaba convincente –Por cierto tienes que arreglar tu cama-

La castaña rió –Entonces no fuiste a tu casa. Ok pero aun no me respondes donde está Freddie-

-Esa mi querida amiga, es una historia más divertida e inesperada- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Freddie?- Preguntó Carly entre asustada y preocupada –¿En qué hospital está?-

-Relájate Carls, no lo golpee ni nada por el estilo. Ya debe estar por llegar; El mismo te lo contará-

-¿Qué tan malo es?- Preguntó Carly -Es para irme preparando-

-No es TAN malo- Dijo Sam confiada.

En ese preciso momento entraron al apartamento Shay, Melanie y Freddie.

-Hola Carly. Hola Sam- Saludaron Freddie y Melanie, esta ultima entró con unos lentes de sol.

-Hola chicos. Mel, sabes que puedes quitarte eso. Ya no estás afuera- Dijo Carly refiriéndose a los lentes de sol a lo que ella respondió.

-Prefiero no hacerlo-

-Ok- Se rindió la castaña -Freddie dime… ¿Qué paso? Es que Sam no me quiere contar y eso me frustra-

-Es una historia muy larga- El chico tenia flojera de contarla

-Tengo tiempo- Dijo Carly para que le contaran.

-Nos incluye a mí, a Sam y a Melanie y…-

-¿Engañaste a Sam con Melanie?- Preguntó la castaña sorprendida.

-¡No!- Respondió indignado Freddie.

-Claro que no Carls; Te dije que no estaba en un hospital y si hubiera hecho eso, créeme que lo estaría-

-Sam… Tú comienzas la historia… Recuerda… Ayer- Dijo Melanie tratando de que su hermana comenzara.

-Agghhh- Gruñó Sam –Bien. Ayer lamentablemente fuimos a la escuela y como a las 8 am el director Franklin me llamó a su oficina…-

**Viernes. Lugar: Ridgeway. Hora: 8:21 am.**

_-¿Ahora que hice?- Preguntaba Sam entrando a la oficina del director y se defendió diciendo -Ya deje bien claro que yo no empuje a Gibby por las escaleras... Y tampoco es que su lesión sea tan grave- Luego tomó asiento._

_El director Franklin se mostró sorprendido y antes de tener otro dolor de cabeza le preguntó a la rubia -¿Fuiste tú quien empujó a Gibby por las escaleras?-_

_Sam paseó sus ojos de un lado a otro de la oficina antes de tratar de sonar convincente con un simple -No-_

_El director giró levemente su cabeza -En fin, por eso no estás aquí; Sam... Debes saber que andas muy mal en Química-_

_-¿Le sorprende?- Preguntó la rubia sonriendo levemente al mismo tiempo de enarcar una ceja._

_-¿Crees que es gracioso?- Sam solo se encogió de hombros -Tu profesor de química vino a hablar conmigo. Sam, es tu último año y tienes que aprobar todas tus clases o tendrás que repetir-_

_-No es mi culpa, es que la química es tan aburrida- Se justificó._

_-Aburrida o no... Tienes que aprobar. La buena noticia es que tienes tiempo para recuperarte. Falta por evaluar un 55%...-_

_-Pero si falta mucho para que acaben las clases, como 4 meses. ¿Y aun faltan 55%? Estoy bien ¿Ve que no es tan grave?- Sam sonó totalmente despreocupada y se levantó de su asiento pero antes de salir el director le diría_

_-Sam. Toma asiento- Ella sin ganas y rodando sus ojos, hizo lo que el director le pidió -No me dejaste terminar. Faltan 55% apruebas con 50% y llevas acumulado...- Franklin revisó uno de los papeles de su escritorio y luego lo dijo -Ummmm 7%- Miró a Sam esperando una respuesta que no llegó -No tienes mucho margen de error-_

_-¿Está diciendo que tengo que sacar... 44% para aprobar?-_

_-Emmm... Mejor reviso tus notas de matemáticas también- Refiriéndose a que Sam sacó mal la cuenta. No necesitaba 44 sino 43._

_La rubia soltó un suspiro. Ya estaba harta de seguir en la oficina hablando de sus notas -Ok ok ¿Para eso me llamó? ¿Para decirme que voy mal en química y no hacer nada para ayudarme?-_

_-Claro que voy a ayudarte Sam... Te pondremos un tutor-_

_-¿Tutor?-_

_-Sí, elegiremos un estudiante que sea sobresaliente en química y te lo asignaremos como tutor... Eso estará listo y sabrás quien es entre hoy y el lunes-_

_Sam se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y con algo de esperanza preguntó -¿No sería más fácil... Si usted hablara con el profesor y le dijera que me ponga el 44% que me falta?-_

_-43- La corrigió el director para luego deshacerse de la "Sugerencia" de la rubia -Puedes volver a clase-_

_-Tomare eso como un "Tal vez"- Se paró de su asiento y mientras se iba el director Franklin le diría con obviedad_

_-Eso es un "No"-_

De vuelta al presente: Sam terminó de contar esa parte y Carly con cara de perdida diría -¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Eso tiene TODO que ver- Respondió Freddie –Calma, ya llegaremos al punto crucial. Te dije que sería una larga historia-

Carly rodó sus ojos –Esta bien… Continúa Sam-

-De hecho, ahora me toca a mí- Intervino Melanie –Verás, esa misma mañana me llamaron a la oficina del director… Yo obviamente estaba sorprendida y algo asustada, después de todo yo no había hecho nada malo…-

**Viernes. Lugar: Ridgeway. Hora: 8:51 am.**

_Melanie entraba a la oficina del director quien al verla le diría a la rubia –Toma asiento por favor- Mientras le señalaba dicho asiento._

_Mel nerviosa y mientras se sentaba diría –Yo no he hecho nada-_

_Franklin reiría, le parecía cómica la actitud de la hermana de Sam ¿Podían ser mas diferentes? –No estás aquí por eso, relájate. Quiero hablarte sobre Sam-_

_-¿Qué hay con ella?- Preguntó alzando sus hombros._

_-Debes saber que ha estado mal con Química últimamente-_

_-¿Últimamente?... ¿Cuándo Sam ha estado bien en química… O en alguna otra clase?- La verdad, desde que Sam y Freddie estaban juntos; Las notas de la rubia habían mejorado, Freddie la apoyaba y le insistía para que estudiara. Sus notas no eran una maravilla pero si eran mejores que antes. _

_-Las notas de Sam no están tan mal… Pero Química…-_

_-¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo?- Preguntó Mel quien no soportaba estar allí un segundo mas, se sentía rara metida allí, después de todo nunca la habían solicitado en la oficina del director antes. _

_-Eres buena en química, eres su hermana… ¿Te gustaría ser su tutora de química?- Propuso Franklin._

De vuelta al presente:

-¿y?- Preguntaba Carly curiosa -¿Qué le respondiste?-

A lo que Mel respondió –Yo le dije al director Franklin que…- Bueno, intentó responder porque su hermana la interrumpió.

-Ella dijo que no-

La castaña miro sorprendida a Melanie quien desvió la mirada -¿Por qué dijiste que no?- Ni siquiera la dejó responder y continuó –Ok ok… ¿Y luego que pasó?-

-Verás- Contaba Sam –Me entere de que la idiota de Melanie se negó a ser mi tutora así que decidí vengarme de ella-

-Uhh ¿Puedo preparar palomitas antes de que sigan?- Preguntó Carly a lo que todos respondieron

-Claro-

-Ok no se muevan mientras voy a prepararlas- Carly fue hasta la cocina.

* * *

><p>Después de unos minutos, la castaña regresó a la sala donde sus amigos seguían –Ok estoy lista, continúen-<p>

Freddie tomaría la palabra –Antes de que Sam se vengara, cosa que no apruebo… Tienes que saber lo siguiente: Estaba con Matt en clase de historia…-

**Viernes. Lugar: Ridgeway. Hora: 9:15 am.**

-…_Y entonces el director Franklin me pidió que fuera tutor de Sam en química- Terminaba de contarle Freddie a Matt porque si, el director Franklin le ofreció el "Puesto" de tutor de Sam a Freddie después de que Melanie lo rechazara._

_-Auch- Se quejó Matt tomándose una de sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué tienes? Te has quejado mucho desde que te comencé a contar la historia- _

_-Tengo problemas con una muela, no tienes idea de lo mucho que duele, es como ser torturado… por el diablo… Mientras escuchas música de Justin Bieber- Respondió Matt._

_-Ese comentario no le va a gustar a algunas personas… Pero por la descripción, es horrible-_

Volviendo al presente:

Carly interrumpiría -¿Cómo es que esto es importante… Y por que tienen que burlarse de Justin?-

Y Melanie seguiría ignorando la segunda pregunta –Lo es y como ya pudiste darte cuenta: Freddie quedó como tutor de Sam…-

Freddie la cortó –Después de eso yo le dije a Sam que sería su tutor y que Melanie había rechazado serlo-

Sam continuó –Y entonces me enojé ¿Cómo es que ella no quería ayudarme? Y vino mi venganza- Terminó de decir sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó Carly.

Y Sam aun sonriendo –Melanie… ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Carly lo que pasó?-

Su gemela la miró con rabia antes de comenzar –Un poco después, Salí de clase de biología. Iba a guardar unas cosas en mi casillero… Lo normal y cuando estaba allí…-

**Viernes. Lugar: Ridgeway. Hora: 10:02 am.**

_-Hola- Saludó Matt a Melanie quien estaba guardando libros en su casillero._

_Ella apenas volteó a mirarlo -¿A qué se debe esta repentina y nada agradable muestra de amabilidad?- _

_El chico contraataco -¿A qué se debe esa actitud tan… Personaje amargado de serie de comedia?-_

_-No vuelvas con lo de que soy amargada, que no lo soy. Recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez- Luego fue directa -¿Qué quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada?-_

_-Primero que nada; No lo estas y segundo… No tienes que fingir porque lo sé todo-_

_Mel cerró su casillero -¿Exactamente a que te refieres con "todo"? Y no mientas, sé que no eres muy listo- _

_-Gracias… Espera ¿Qué?-_

_-A las pruebas me remito- Dijo señalándolo –Bien… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?-_

_-Tú sabes- Respondió el, con una sonrisa._

_-Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto- E intento irse pero Matt la sostuvo –¿Vas a decirme o no?-_

_-Ok ok. Estuve hablando con Sam y… Ella me dijo que yo te gusto- Si, la venganza de Sam fue revelarle ese secreto a él._

_Melanie se puso nerviosa y eso se notaba en su tono de voz -¿Qué? Pues… Pues Sam es una mentirosa, una mentirosa que miente y… dice mentiras… Porque es mentirosa… Y dice mentiras-_

_-Oye no te juzgo; Se que soy muy atractivo y…-_

_Mel lo cortó con una risa algo nerviosa pero cargada con sarcasmo –Si claro. Como sea… Supongo que ya no tiene sentido negarlo- Matt abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo –Si, si me gustaste pero… Ya te superé-_

_-Eso no es posible; Para que me superen tienen que pasar muchos meses-_

_-¿Tu nueva actitud es narcisista?- Preguntó Mel_

_-Sí, estoy probando algo nuevo ya que esta temporada ya está acabando y tenía que variar un poco- Luego volvió al tema mientras Melanie lo miraba confundida –El punto es que yo se que aun te gusto porque…- Entonces Melanie le dio una fuerte cachetada –¡Auch!- Y se quejó repetidamente porque le dio en donde le dolía producto de su problema con una muela._

_En ese momento pasaba por allí la señorita Briggs y al ver como la rubia cacheteaba a Matt, se acercó a ambos y le dijo a la chica –Te ganaste una detención por esa agresión a otro estudiante, Puckett- _

_Melanie miró al cielo… Mejor dicho al techo –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

De vuelta al ahora:

Carly se sorprendió por la historia -¿A ti te gusta Matt?- Le preguntó.

-¿No entendiste nada? Dije que antes me gustaba, no ahora-

Carly suspiró –Bien… Melanie Puckett en detención ¿Quién lo diría?-

-Sí, fue lo peor… Recién regreso de allí- Dijo Melanie a lo que Carly con algo de confusión diría

-Pero… Hoy es sábado ¿Detención un sábado?-

-Sí, resulta que había un tonto acto en la escuela ayer en la tarde y no podíamos tener detención así que lo dejaron para hoy y fue horrible- Mel tomó un suspiro para calmarse –Pero esa no es toda la historia. Freddie- Dijo el nombre de su amigo para que este continuara la historia.

-Después de que el director Franklin me asignara como tutor de Sam… No sé porque pero decidí comenzar con mis pequeñas "Clases" ¿y qué peor momento para decidirlo que en el receso? …-

**Viernes. Lugar: Ridgeway. Hora: 10:45 am.**

_-Hola Sam- Saludó Freddie a su novia dándole un corto beso. Estaban en el patio trasero de Ridgeway. El castaño se sentó a su lado, bajo un gran árbol -¿Qué lees?- Preguntó sorprendido ya que Sam estaba leyendo algo y eso no se ve muy a menudo -¿Estas enferma o algo?- Bromeó._

_La rubia frunció el ceño –No, no estoy enferma… Pero si sigo leyendo esto lo estaré muy pronto- Freddie rió –Es el tonto periódico de la escuela… Que incompetentes los que lo hacen-_

_-¿Por qué lo lees si no te gusta?-_

_-¡No lo sé! Sé que es malo pero no puedo dejar de leerlo, es frustrante- _

_Freddie siguió riendo y luego –Bien… Creo que debemos comenzar con estas pequeñas clases de qui…- _

_Sam lo cortó, ella sabía lo que él iba a decirle y realmente no quería estudiar así que lo beso con pasión por un largo rato sin importarle que estuvieran en la escuela._

_Fue Sam quien rompió el beso y mirándolo tiernamente –Entonces… ¿Qué ibas a decirme?-_

_Pero desafortunadamente para Sam, el no lo había olvidado –Decía que deberíamos comenzar ya con…- _

_Sam rodó sus ojos antes de volver a besarlo y en mitad del beso, la señorita Briggs los vio -¡Benson!- Dijo Briggs haciendo que Freddie se despegara de un salto –Iras a detención por… Perturbar… La… Armonía escolar- Realmente estaba inventando cosas. Luego siguió su camino._

De vuelta al presente.

-¿Y por qué no te castigaron a ti y si a Freddie?- Le preguntó Carly a Sam

Sam se encogió de hombros –Supongo que pensó que era yo cuando le dio detención a Melanie… Y no me iba a dar detención de nuevo-

-Entonces ambos estuvieron en detención hasta hace poco- Dijo la castaña comprendiendo todo, a Mel y Freddie

-Sí, venimos de allá y… Supongo que ya no tengo que ocultar nada- Dijo Melanie para luego quitarse los lentes de sol que hasta entonces no se había quitado dejando ver un golpe que tenía en el ojo.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron (Freddie ya lo sabía) y Sam le preguntó muy seria -¿Quién te hizo eso?-

A lo que Melanie respondería –No importa, no te preocupes por eso… No hay necesidad de que me defiendas y vayas a golpear a quien lo hizo-

-¿Golpear a quien lo hizo?- Repitió a manera de pregunta Sam lo que su hermana había dicho Luego rió -¿Golpear? Iba a darle las gracias- Y siguió riendo.

-¡Sam! Eso fue cruel- Le recriminó el castaño.

-Aghhh- Gruño Sam –Como sea… Cuéntame lo que paso- Demandó Sam a su hermana para luego preguntarle a ella y a Freddie -¿Cómo fue para ustedes estar en detención?-

-Horrible- Contesto Freddie

Y Melanie inmediatamente dijo de manera sarcástica –Fue genial: Intentamos escapar, casi nos descubren, tuvimos una profunda conversación sobre como terminamos allí, lloramos un poco y hasta bailamos música ochentera sobre un gran escritorio-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Carly asombrada.

Melanie solo se la quedó viendo, ignoró su comentario y comenzó a contar –Después de llegar para nuestra detención y que el señor Howard nos diera la "Bienvenida" y se fuera al salón de maestros…-

**Sábado. Lugar: Ridgeway. **

-¿_Cuánto tiempo dura la detención?- Le preguntó Freddie a Melanie._

_-No lo sé… Sabes que nunca vengo a detención. Pregúntale a ellos- Señaló hacia atrás, Freddie volteó y observo a 3 chicos que juzgando por su apariencia eran rudos._

_El chico volvió su mirada a Melanie -… Olvídalo, no tengo tanta curiosidad-_

_-Miedoso- Bromeó ella porque honestamente ella tampoco habría preguntado._

_-Si soy tan miedoso como dices ¿Por qué no preguntas tú?-_

_La rubia volteó para volver su mirada a Freddie casi de manera inmediata -… Olvídalo, no tengo tanta curiosidad-_

_-Y el miedoso soy yo- Susurró el castaño volteando al lado contrario donde una chica castaña (Nada fea) le sonrió._

_Melanie se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo a la chica –Lo siento, el ya está comprometido- Con esto la chica castaña se cambió de asiento._

_-Gracias pero creo que yo podía controlar la situación- Aseguró Freddie._

_-No podía correr el riesgo. Eres el novio de mi hermana y yo debo proteger eso como tu cuñada que soy- Luego suspiró –Aunque siga molesta con ella por lo que le dijo a Matt… Ya debes saberlo, le dijo que me gustaba-_

_-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó el._

_-¡Ya estoy harta de que todos me pregunten eso! No, no y no me gusta. Eso está en el pasado. No me gusta, siento… Repulsión hacia el- _

_-Claaaro- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo._

_-¿Por qué el sarcasmo? ¿Por qué ese alargamiento de la "A"?-_

_-Eres una Puckett. Mira el ejemplo de Sam; Ella también sentía odio y "Repulsión" hacia mi- Dijo "repulsión" haciendo comillas con sus dedos –Y mira como están las cosas ahora… Ese odio o repulsión o lo que sea es como un mecanismo de defensa que tienen las Puckett's para evitar enamorarse-_

_-No lo creo. Que haya pasado con Sam no quiere decir que sea lo que pasa conmigo porque por si no lo has notado aun: Somos diferentes-_

_Freddie terminaría por rendirse -Olvídalo, no hablemos de eso y ya-_

_De ambos se apoderó un silencio algo incomodo. Ninguno sabía que decir, que otro tema de conversación usar. Freddie se arrepintió de haber hecho ese "Análisis" de los sentimientos de Melanie pero ya no podía echar nada para atrás ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así?._

_**Una hora después.**_

_Finalmente el castaño se decidió a hablarle pero probablemente no fue su mejor decisión –Ok escúchame. Quizás si te gusta Matt, es posible que aun no lo hayas superado del todo, es decir… Si te gustó fue por algo y eso no desaparece así como así-_

_Mel se encogió de hombros –A ti te gustaba Carly… ¿Cómo supiste cuando te dejó de gustar?-_

_-Simplemente ya no la veía igual, no era lo mismo… Allí lo supe y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho porque si no, es probable que aun siguiera babeando por ella y tu no fueses mi cuñada… Y principalmente; no sería feliz porque no estaría con Sam- _

_-Me das la razón; Es así como me siento con Matt. Ya no lo veo con los mismos ojos así que deja de fastidiar con lo mismo ¿Quieres?- Algo ruda la respuesta de Melanie pero en verdad ya le estaba hartando que todos le hablasen de lo mismo._

_**1 hora después.**_

_Freddie se había dedicado a jugar con su teléfono mientras que Melanie mandaba mensajes de texto… Principalmente a Annie._

_La chica castaña que hace algunas horas le sonrió a Freddie se acercó de nuevo a él –Hola- Lo saludó –Mi nombre es Zoey y quería decirte que… Me pareces lindo-_

_-Ya te dije que está comprometido- Interrumpió Melanie –Lárgate y búscate a alguien disponible porque este- Señaló a Freddie –No lo está. Quizás quieras intentarlo con alguno de estos 3 futuros delincuentes que tenemos hoy aquí en detención- Dijo lo ultimo señalando a los 3 chicos rudos de antes, los cuales cambiaron su expresión de "Nada" a "Molestos". _

_-¿Te crees intocable porque eres la tonta hermana de Sam Puckett no es así?- Dijo Zoey._

_Freddie abrió la boca para decir algo pero Melanie lo calló –No digas nada Freddie- Y luego se levanto de su asiento poniéndose frente a Zoey –Si, soy la tonta hermana de Sam Puckett ¿Y? No necesito que ella le haga frente a mis problemas-_

_-Ok- Exclamo el castaño levantándose de su asiento quedando de pie entre ambas chicas que se miraban con odio -¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco? No hay necesidad de pelearse en detención y posiblemente ganarse otra detención para el lunes-_

_-Si pues dile eso a tu "amiguita"- Zoey dijo "Amiguita" con un tono de burla -¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte conmigo allá atrás?- Le preguntó al castaño._

_-¡Es todo!- Gritó Mel –Te dije que el ya tiene novia ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Eres… ¡Eres Zoey 101!-_

_Freddie se mostró confundido con ese comentario, Zoey también y pregunto -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy linda y agradable y todos me aman?-_

_-No lo decía con esa intención sino con la intención de un juego de palabras más complejo, veras: "Zoey" por tu nombre… y "101" porque eres muy fácil-_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó en un tono intimidante el señor Howard mientras entraba al salón y veía a las dos chicas en posición de pelea y mirándose con odio._

_-Ella empezó- Respondió Zoey retirando su posición y señalando a Melanie para luego alzar sus brazos como diciendo "Soy inocente" _

_-Vuelvan todos a sus asientos. Solo les queda media hora aquí, no hagan que los deje 2 horas mas- Amenazó el señor Howard mientras abandonaba el aula para volver al salón de maestros._

_Todos le hicieron caso y volvieron a sentarse y se calmaron por un rato._

_-¿Realmente ibas a pelear con esa chica?- Le preguntó Freddie a Melanie –Te desconozco ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con la verdadera Melanie?-_

_-Yo soy la verdadera Melanie ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Odio a esa chica ¿Se cree que puede meterse con la propiedad de mi hermana?- La rubia estaba sumamente molesta._

_-¿Propiedad? No soy un objeto- Reclamó el castaño._

_-Entendiste lo que quise decir- Luego suspiró –Solo quiero que termine esta detención, ir a casa, dormir un poco… Y que nadie sepa esto-_

_**20 minutos después.**_

_Freddie se levantó de su asiento provocando que Melanie le preguntara -¿A dónde vas?-_

_-Tengo que ir al baño… Es malo aguantar ¿Sabias?- Dijo lo último en un tono algo gracioso._

_Para llegar al baño solo tenía que cruzar el pasillo, no era nada realmente._

_Pero era tiempo suficiente para que Zoey tomara el asiento de Freddie._

_-No vas a dejarme en paz ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Mel sin mirarla._

_-No- Respondió simplemente –Te odio. Deberías ser mas como tu hermana, a ella si la respetan ¿Pero a ti?- Rió un poco burlándose –La gente no te respeta porque ni siquiera saben quién eres. Solo eres la sombra de Sam. Solo míralo todo de esta manera: Ella es famosa en esta maldita escuela ¿Cuántas veces te han confundido con ella en la calle pidiéndote un autógrafo o algo?-_

_-7 veces- Respondió tristemente._

_-Sam es graciosa, divertida, alguien con quien puedes salir y nunca aburrirte…-_

_Melanie la cortó con un comentario gracioso –Bájale un poco a tu "Enamoramiento" por mi hermana ¿Si? Es un poco patético-_

_-A lo que me refiero es que tú no eres nada de eso; Ni graciosa, ni divertida… Ni medianamente divertida. Si esto fuera una serie o un fic… Solo serias un personaje de relleno más que aparecería ocasionalmente sin ningún peso en la trama- _

-_Si yo no tengo peso en la trama… Tu menos- Se defendió._

_-Sí pero no me importa porque tú siendo su hermana estas TAN cerca del éxito ¿Pero sabes qué? No puedes tocarlo. Das pena… Y no le importas a nad…-_

_Zoey no pudo terminar de hablar porque Melanie se lanzó sobre ella y ambas comenzaron a golpearse. Los 3 chicos rudos de la detención comenzaron a… Llorar mientras que los que no se veian nada rudos comenzaron a hacer apuestas sobre "¿Quién ganará la pelea?"_

_Y el señor Howard volvió, las separó con la ayuda de otro de los chicos que estaban en detención –Melanie Puckett y Zoey Knight… Detención el lunes por 3 horas-_

**De vuelta al ahora:**

-… Y eso fue lo que pasó- Terminó de contar Melanie.

-Sabes que lo que dijo esa idiota de "Zoey" es mentira ¿No?- Preguntó Carly –Sabes que no eres aburrida, que nos gusta pasar tiempo contigo, que no das pena y que… Te queremos-

-Lo sé-

Sam diría -Bueno… Yo no diría exactamente eso-

-¡Sam!- Le recriminaron Freddie y Carly.

-Ya regrese con el jamón- Anuncio Spencer entrando a su departamento -¿Quién quiere?-

A lo que Sam contesto -¿Tienes que preguntar?-

Carly, Sam y Spencer fueron a la cocina.

Una vez que se habían ido Freddie le preguntaría a Melanie -¿Por qué no has contado la verdadera historia de lo que pasó?-

La rubia suspiró –Sam no me habría creido… Y creo que lo que hice es lo mejor-

Freddie se levantó y acompañó al resto en la cocina mientras que Melanie luego de unos minutos también se levantó del sofá y les dijo a todos mientras se iba –Iré a visitar a Annie, no la veo desde el jueves. Adiós-

-Adiós- Respondieron todos.

**Lo que realmente pasó que nadie, ni siquiera Freddie sabe (Parte 1)**

_-Las notas de Sam no están tan mal… Pero Química…-_

_-¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer yo?- Preguntó Mel quien no soportaba estar allí un segundo mas, se sentía rara metida allí, después de todo nunca la habían solicitado en la oficina del director antes. _

_-Eres buena en química, eres su hermana… ¿Te gustaría ser su tutora de química?- Propuso Franklin._

-_Me encantaría… De verdad que si director Franklin pero… No puedo_._ Soy parte del periódico escolar y… Es agotador y difícil para mí encontrar tiempo para hacer todas las tareas, estudiar y hacer los artículos-_

_-Está bien no te preocupes. Le daré el puesto de tutor a Freddie- Respondió el director calmando a Melanie._

**Lo que realmente pasó. La parte que Freddie si sabe (Parte 2)**

_-¡Es todo!- Gritó Mel –Te dije que el ya tiene novia ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Eres… ¡Eres Zoey 101!-_

_Freddie se mostró confundido con ese comentario, Zoey también y pregunto -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy linda y agradable y todos me aman?-_

_-No lo decía con esa intención sino con la intención de un juego de palabras más complejo, veras: "Zoey" por tu nombre… y "101" porque eres muy fácil-_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó en un tono intimidante el señor Howard mientras entraba al salón y veía a las dos chicas en posición de pelea y mirándose con odio._

_-Ella empezó- Respondió Zoey retirando su posición y señalando a Melanie para luego volver a su asiento, no sin antes pasar por el frente de Melanie y susurrarle al oído –Tú y tu hermana son unas putas- Dio unos pasos más hasta que la rubia gritó._

_-¡Estas muerta!- Y se lanzó hacia ella, golpeándola._

_Ambas se golpearon pero Zoey se llevó la peor parte. El señor Howard separó a Zoey de Melanie quien fue tomada por Freddie. Melanie intentaba escapar del agarré de Freddie para seguir golpeando a la chica mientras decía –Retráctate. ¡No hables así de mi ni mucho menos de Sam!-_

_Y entonces el señor Howard con voz autoritaria decretaría –Melanie Puckett y Zoey Knight… Detención el lunes por 3 horas-_

A Melanie no le importaba que tuviera que volver a detención el lunes porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto (por raro que se escuche que pelear es lo correcto en este caso) al menos ella sintió que era lo correcto porque se defendió a sí misma, a su hermana y más importante: Defendió el buen nombre, el orgullo y el significado de ser una Puckett.

Melanie salió del departamento de Carly y comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Annie (1 piso mas abajo) Mientras iba, levantó su mano cerrada y la mantuvo así un rato en señal de victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo. Les advertí al comienzo que seria un episodio muy Melanie pero un capitulo así cada tanto no hace daño ¿No? Espero que les haya gustado y si no... Bueno. Si no te gusto alguna parte o comentario, pido perdon.<strong>

**En este cap se abre la puerta para parte de la trama del próximo capitulo que no sera tan Melanie... Yo diría que tiene un poco de cada personaje.**

**Este capitulo ademas tiene una referencia en alguna parte y que nunca dije, es algo que dice la protagonista principal del capitulo y es una referencia a una película así como casi todo el cap es una referencia a dicha película. Quien lo adivine se ganara el premio; la pregunta es ¿Cual es el nombre de la película a la que se le hace referencia? esta difícil, lo se y quizás no haya ganador pero quiero divertirme un rato. **

**Próximos**** capítulos (Los nombres pueden variar): **

**Cap. 21: Knowing Your Friends (Conociendo a tus amigos)**

**Cap. 22: Au & OOC (Universo alternativo y fuera de personaje) **

**Cap. 23: Norwest City Hotel (Hotel ciudad noroeste) **

**Cap. 24 (Final de temporada): Do The Right Things (Haz lo correcto)**

**Puedes dar tus opiniones con lo que crees que pasara en esos caps ¿Que te dicen los nombres? solo me lo puedes decir en un review que sera leído y contestado :)**

**Es todo. Que estén bien. Bye. **


	21. Knowing your friends

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez no me tarde tanto ¿Notaron eso? en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews que contestare luego, he estado algo ocupado.**

**¿Alguien adivino la película? SI y esa persona fue: Channylover08 que dijo que la película era The breakfast club. Muchas cosas del cap salieron de allí como la idea de tener detención un sábado, la parte en la que Melanie prácticamente contó toda la película y el final donde ella levanta la mano cerrada en señal de victoria que tambien es el final de The breakfast club.**

**Este capitulo es tonto y no tiene sentido, el único propósito es que rías.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que dependiendo de las decisiones que tome veré si lo odio o lo admiro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21 (43): Knowing your friends<strong>

-Sam, realmente tenemos que comenzar a estudiar… Hace ya casi una semana que me asignaron como tu tutor y aun no te he explicado nada- Decía Freddie que estaba sentado frente a Sam en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Freddie… ¿Cómo ves mi bandeja?-

-Con comida- Respondió el de manera obvia.

-Exacto- Luego le diría como si Freddie fuese un niño de 3 años y ella quisiera que él lo entendiera –Eso significa que no es un buen momento-

El chico rodó sus ojos -¿Cuándo será un buen momento? ¿Sabes cuantas veces has logrado postergar el estudio?-

-Quisiera estudiar, realmente si- Mentira –Pero… Le prometí a Melanie que después de comer iría a ver su "Oficina"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Oficina?-

-Sí. Anoche me "confesó" que es parte del tonto periódico escolar y resulta que tiene una oficina y quiere que la vea- Respondió de manera simple para volver a su comida.

-Ahhh ya se. El periódico escolar; Es en el tercer piso de la escuela… A la izquierda, al final del pasillo-

Sam dejó su comida un segundo y sorprendida diría -¿Hay tercer piso en Ridgeway?-

-…- El castaño ignoró el comentario de su novia -¿Puedo ir a ver la oficina contigo?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

Después de comer, Sam y Freddie fueron con Melanie para que les mostrara su oficina… A ese "Tour" se les unirían Carly y Matt.

Llegaron al tercer piso de Ridgeway, caminaron al fondo del pasillo y abrieron una puerta que estaba a la izquierda.

Lo primero que pudieron ver fue a varias personas (Chicos y chicas) trabajando en la impresión del periódico. Melanie atravesó aquel lugar para luego llegar a otra puerta, la abrió y allí estaba una habitación no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña.

Dicha habitación: Al fondo tenía un escritorio (Donde habían lápices, una computadora, etc) con su respectivo sillón, un pequeño estante con libros y justo al lado de la puerta estaba un pequeño sofá como para las visitas.

-Ok ¿Ridgeway tiene fondos para esto? Porque te digo que aquí fácilmente se puede vivir- Expresó Matt.

-Claro que los tiene ¿Por qué crees que esta todo esto aquí? La escuela tiene recursos- Respondió Melanie sentándose en el sillón del escritorio y luego soltando un suspiro de relajación –Esto es vida-

Y Carly luego le preguntaría -¿Eres la jefa o algo por el estilo?-

Mel reiría –No, solo soy…- Alguien tocó la puerta y ella le diría a sus amigos –Siéntense- Ellos lo hicieron –Adelante-

Y entonces entró una chica de estatura mediana hacia alta, piel blanca, delgada, ojos negros y llevaba puestos unos lentes que la hacían ver inteligente. Dicha chica dijo –Disculpa Melanie… Kate me dijo que tenía que hablar contigo-

Melanie se levantó de su asiento y antes de salir les dijo a sus amigos –Disculpen un segundo… Kate es "La jefa" iré a ver que quiere- Y salió de la habitación.

Matt por su parte se sentó en el sillón del escritorio de Melanie y puso sus pies sobre dicho escritorio -¿Saben que creo?-

Mientras Freddie y Carly se levantaban del pequeño sofá y comenzaba a husmear la oficina -¿Que nunca habías visto a Melanie como alguien importante dentro de algo como el periódico escolar?- Trató de adivinar Carly… Principalmente así se sentía ella, le parecía extraño que Mel fuese parte importante del periódico de la escuela.

-Ah ¿Eso? No. Me refiero a esa chica que entró hace poco… Era realmente linda. Puede ser el amor de mi vida- Respondió el, la ultima parte en tono soñador.

-Tú ya tienes novia- Le recordó Freddie -¿Recuerdas… Clerk?-

-Ah sí… Ella terminó conmigo porque decía que no la entendía… Y no entiendo que quiso decir con eso pero el punto es que soy soltero, ella es soltera…-

Carly lo cortó –Eso ultimo no lo sabes-

Matt respondería con un tono de obviedad –Es obvio-

Sam que hasta ahora había estado en silencio acostada en el sofá -¿Exactamente qué es lo que lo hace obvio?... Matthew Elizabeth-

-¡No te burles de mi segundo nombre!- Luego respiraría profundamente –Es obvio porque… ¡Trabaja en el periódico escolar! Lo cual me dice que no sale mucho-

-Eso es tan… Tan… De hecho puede ser verdad- Terminó cediendo la castaña.

Matt la señaló como diciendo "Ven, ella lo entiende" –En fin; tan pronto vuelva Melanie, le pediré que me la presente-

-¿No crees que vas muy directo y rápido?- Dijo Freddie.

-No, no todos tenemos la paciencia de esperar AÑOS por alguien, como tu si la tienes y no es que vaya muy rápido…- El chico cambió su tono por uno soñador –Nuestros hijos serán hermosos-

Entonces regresó Melanie quien tan pronto entro le dijo a Matt –Baja las patas de mi escritorio-

-Con una condición- Mel hizo un gesto de "Ok ¿Qué?" –Preséntame a la chica esa que entró aquí-

La rubia volvió a abrir la puerta –Hey. Ven acá- La chica entró de nuevo y Mel diría –Matt, ella es Stephanie, Stephanie, el es Matt-

El aludido inmediatamente se levantó del escritorio y le dio la mano –Mucho gusto- Ella le contesto igual y como si el ya no pudiese ser más directo… -Carly aquí presente- La señalo, Carly saludó –Dara una cena esta noche a dónde iremos todos nosotros y ¿Adivina qué? Nos falta un asiento que ocupar ¿Estas disponible?-

-Emmm… Supongo-

Matt salió de la oficina con Stephanie para hablar en privado mientras que Carly una vez que ellos salieron diría -¿Daré una cena?-

Freddie se encogió de hombros –Tengo que admitir que Matt tiene sus trucos ¿Verdad Sam?-

Sam no contestó y todos voltearon a verla y solo pudieron ver como ella se había quedado dormida.

…

Esa noche: Carly de la nada tuvo que hacer una cena ella sola ya que Spencer estaba en una reunión importante por alguna de sus obras que aparentemente iba a tener éxito y hasta seria expuesta en varios museos.

Sam y Freddie entraron al apartamento de Carly tomados de la mano –Hola Carls- Saludó Sam –Veo que llegamos temprano- Volteó hacia Freddie y le preguntó -… ¿Nos vamos?-

-No Sam, no hay nada de malo en llegar temprano a algún lugar-

Después de un rato ya todos estaban allí, incluyendo a Matt y Stephanie que aparentemente se estaban llevando muy bien para el tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, a todos les había gustado y Carly se lució con eso.

Después de la cena, estaban todos sentados en la sala, algunos en el piso y otros en el sofá. Charlaban y Sam le preguntaría a Stephanie –Y dime Steph… ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hace mi hermana en el periódico escolar, es decir, de que escribe? Es que no me lo ha querido decir-

Stephanie respondería –Mel hace críticas sobre las obras de la escuela y cuando no las hay… Hace críticas a películas y series de televisión-

-Ahhh- Exclamaron todos y Carly agregaría –Eso explica tantas cosas. Como cuando…-

**Fecha: 12 de diciembre del 2011. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly**

_-Wow… Ese fue el mejor episodio de navidad que haya visto alguna vez- Terminaba de decir Carly apagando la tele. Estaba junto a Mel, Sam y Freddie._

_-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?- Melanie no lo creía –La actuación fue horrible, los personajes no congenian y no parecen comprometidos con el formato navideño… ¡Esta serie es una porquería!- Todos la miraron raro –Solo decía-_

**Fecha: 19 de enero del 2012. Lugar: Cafetería de la escuela.**

_Matt se acerca muy feliz y les dice a Carly y Melanie que están comiendo –No van a creerlo. Anoche vi la mejor película de la historia… Se llama "The last airbender"-_

_Melanie golpeo la bandeja contra la mesa llamando la atención de ambos -¿Me disculpan?- Se levantó y antes de irse le diría al chico de manera muy seria –Tienes daños cerebrales… Muchos daños cerebrales-_

**El presente.**

-Cierto… ¿Cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso?- Reflexionaba Freddie.

Melanie se defendería –Pues… Bien si, quizás soy un poco difícil de complacer al momento de ver una serie o una película y por eso sea critica pero… No soy la única que tiene cualidades "Diferentes" al resto que pueden llegar a molestar. Vean a Carly por ejemplo- La señaló.

-¿Qué hay conmigo? Soy muy normal, no tengo rarezas- Se defendió.

-¿En serio?- La retó Mel.

**Fecha: 31 de diciembre del 2011. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly.**

_Sam y Melanie estaban tiradas en el sofá y Carly bajaba con un vestido en cada mano, se paró frente al televisor y les dijo a las Puckett's -¿Qué opinan chicas? ¿Debo usar el negro para verme elegante o el rojo para atraer muchas y muchas más miradas?-_

_-El negro- Respondieron ambas sin ganas, realmente no les importaba_

_-Intenten de nuevo- Exigió Carly haciendo berrinche._

_-El rojo- De nuevo, no les importaba_

_-Perfecto… Me pondré el negro- Corrió emocionada de vuelta a su habitación ante la mirada de confusión de sus amigas._

**Fecha: 24 de enero del 2012. Lugar: Clase de Física.**

_El profesor dictaba un problema –Si un tren sale de la estación "A" y viaja a 300 km.h y al mismo tiempo otro tren sale de la estación "B" a 310 km.h ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomó a ambos trenes chocar si el recorrido es de 100 km?- Terminó de dictar el problema y pregunto -¿Alguien sabe?- Carly levantó la mano –Si, dígame señorita Shay- _

_Y Carly diría -¿Los pasajeros están bien?- Muy preocupada._

**Fecha: 12 de febrero del 2012. Lugar: Heladería.**

_Carly estaba primera en la fila y le seguía Sam._

_Carly le preguntaría al vendedor -¿Tiene helado de chocolate?-_

_-Claro- Respondió el vendedor sin ánimos._

_-Perfecto… Deme un agua mineral-_

**Presente.**

-Tampoco es que haga esas cosas todo el tiempo- Se defendió la castaña.

-No me arrepiento de haber venido aquí- Dijo Stephanie de la nada –Es tan divertido-

Y Carly le diría -¿Ah sí? Pues ¿Por qué no contamos historias con las rarezas de tu queridísimo Matt? Que por cierto son muchas…-

Stephanie la cortó -¿Mi queridísimo?-

Pero la castaña la ignoró -Como cuando…-

**Fecha: 15 de Marzo del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly.**

_Carly estaba sentada en el sofá cuando Matt entró violentamente provocando que ella se sobresaltara un poco._

_-Matt ¿Qué demonios?-_

_-No puedo hablar ahora. Mi prima Erin está en la ciudad y necesito un lugar en donde quedarme por unos 5 o 6 días ¡Ayúdame!- Pidió desesperado._

_-Ok ok. Puedes dormir en el estudio de…- Intentó decir Carly pero fue cortada por el chico_

_-Genial… Yo dormiré en tu cama. Buenas noches- Dijo apresurándose para llegar a la habitación de la castaña._

**Fecha: 7 de abril del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Freddie.**

_Matt entró –Hola ¿Qué hacen?- Les preguntó a Freddie y a Annie que veían una película._

_El castaño respondería sin quitar la vista del televisor –Yo y Annie vemos "Armageddon"-_

_-Genial- Matt tomó asiento –AJ pierde el desafío y tiene que quedarse para desactivar la bomba pero Harry es quien lo hace porque AJ es el prometido de su hija y van a casarse así que Harry toma su lugar y obviamente muere, AJ vuelve a la tierra y se casa con Grace- Contó todo el final de la película provocando que ambos lo miraran enojados –Ahora que ya lo saben… ¿Podemos poner la NBA? Hoy juega New Orleans- _

**Fecha: 22 de diciembre del 2012. Lugar: Centro comercial con Carly.**

_-¿Qué te parece este vestido para mí?- Le preguntó Carly_

_-No está nada mal pero podrías hacerlo mejor- Carly se dio media vuelta para volver al probador y Matt muy emocionado le diría –Olvídalo, no puedes hacerlo mejor pero yo sí. ¡Iré a elegirte un bello vestido!- Grito entusiasmado mientras corría a buscar otro vestido para Carly._

**Presente**.

Matt haría un intento por defenderse, después de todo tenía que quedar bien con Stephanie ¿No? -¿Es lo mejor que tienen contra mí? ¿Qué odio a mi prima, que les arruino películas y que tengo un pequeño pero refinado gusto por la moda femenina?- El chico observó que su "Cita" lo miraba extraño –No soy gay… Si eso es lo que piensan-

-Nadie ha dicho eso- Dijo Sam –Pero suponiendo que lo fueras…-

Matt la cortó –¡No lo soy! ¿Qué hay de ti Sam? De ti hay muuuuchas cosas que contar-

Antes de que Matt comenzara a recordar historias sobre Sam, ella misma le dijo a Stephanie –Me como la comida de cualquiera si se descuida, soy agresiva y holgazana- Luego se giró hacia Matt –Listo, ya no tienes nada que contar sobre mi-

-¿En serio?- Retó él.

**Fecha: 17 de noviembre del 2011. Lugar: En alguna calle de Seattle junto a Matt y Carly.**

_Iban los 3 caminando cuando Carly se detiene y señalando a lo alto de un árbol le dice a sus amigos –Miren. Ese pobre gatito quedó montado en ese árbol, debe estar sufriendo tanto. Debemos bajarlo-_

_Matt se resignaría para darle la razón –Ok… Supongo que yo podría…-_

_Se detuvo al ver como Sam se agachaba, tomaba una piedra y se la lanzaba al gato que por el golpe cayó al suelo pero sin heridas mayores –Ya baje al tonto gato. Sigamos nuestro camino que hoy hay 2x1 en licuados locos-_

**Fecha: 4 de agosto del 2011. Lugar: Celda de alguna correccional de Seattle.**

_Sam estaba sentada en el piso de aquella celda mientras veía como su mejor amiga daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la misma._

_-¿Quieres calmarte ya?- Le dijo Sam a la castaña._

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? No tenía antecedentes penales y ahora los tengo gracias a ti- Lo ultimo no lo dijo en tono de enojada sino más bien de sarcasmo._

_-De nada- Respondió sonriente Sam_

_Carly solo la miró con rabia antes de decirle –Estaba siendo sarcástica- _

_-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo iba a saber que no puedo arrojar monedas desde lo más alto del Space Needle? Si tanto quieren "Proteger la integridad física de los transeúntes" debieron poner un letrero al menos que dijera que no se podían lanzar objetos-_

_Carly la volvió a mirar enojada –¡Había un letrero Sam! Y literalmente decía "No arrojar objetos para mantener la integridad física de los transeúntes"-_

_Sam se quedó sin respuesta pero entre dientes diría -… Debió ser un letrero muy pequeño-_

_-¡Media 5 metros!-_

**Fecha: 25 de febrero del 2012. Lugar: Bushwell Plaza.**

_Carly y Freddie iban caminando por el pasillo para entrar al apartamento de la castaña._

_-Espero que ya haya llegado la pizza- Dijo Freddie –Tengo mucha hambre… Probablemente Sam se la haya comido ya… Quizás ese fue su plan y por eso nos mando a comprar licuados-_

_-¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes? Claro que eso hizo- Aseguró Carly, después de todo conocía a la perfección a su mejor amiga._

_Entonces Carly abrió rápidamente la puerta de su departamento y allí estaba Sam sentada en el sofá y aun había una pizza sin comer._

_-Les deje una pizza- Dijo Sam _

_-Solo ordenamos 2 ¿Tu te comiste una sola?- Preguntó Freddie._

_-Algo así- Respondió la rubia._

_Nadie le dio mayor importancia hasta que después de comer, Carly tuvo que ir al baño y al entrar gritó –¡Sam!- Corrió hasta la sala donde aun estaban Sam y Freddie -¿Qué hace el repartidor de pizzas amarrado y amordazado en el baño?-_

_-No es tan grave- Respondió Sam relajada –No quería pagar por las pizzas así que lo ate y lo deje en tu baño… Y me comí todas las pizzas que traía y que tenía que repartir luego-_

_-Sam, eso está mal- Dijo serio Freddie._

_-Si Sam…- Carly se detuvo, se sentó en el piso y llevando una mano a su frente –Esto es secuestro Sam… ¡Oh por dios! Freddie… Somos cómplices de un secuestro, iremos a la cárcel y yo ya tengo antecedentes penales-_

_Freddie también estaba un poco alterado pero después de darse cuenta que Carly dijo que tenía antecedentes penales, le preguntó -¿Los tienes?-_

_-Si porque Sam lanzó monedas desde lo más alto del Space Needle una vez que fuimos- La castaña se levantó del piso –Oh dios, oh dios ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

_Y entonces Sam se levantó del sofá –Todo está calculado: Lo voy a golpear, que quede inconsciente y luego lo llevare al parque y lo dejare allí para que crea que todo fue un sueño o que se emborracho-_

**Presente.**

-Sí, pero ese plan funcionó- Se defendía Sam –Nunca se presentaron cargos-

-Uhh ¿Quién sigue?- Pregunto Stephanie… La estaba pasando bien con esas divertidas historias.

-Sigue Melanie- Dijo Sam con simpleza.

-¿Yo otra vez?- Se quejó.

Y Carly agregaría -La primera no cuenta, esas fueron de cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que eras "Critica" pero no de tus rarezas o anécdotas… Recuerdo una vez que…-

**Fecha: 17 de abril del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly.**

_Estaban en medio de un torneo de futbol… en videojuegos. Era la final y habían llegado a los penales. Un equipo lo conformaban Carly, Sam y Melanie y el otro Matt, Annie y Freddie._

_Era el penal decisivo, si fallaba el equipo de Carly perdían y si anotaban seguían con vida._

_-Melanie, no nos decepciones- Le dijo Carly._

_-Cálmense, he practicado esto miles de veces- Aseguró Mel con mucha confianza._

_Entonces Freddie anunció –Matt será el portero para este penal. No nos decepciones amigo-_

_En el juego: Matt se lanzó hacia la derecha, Melanie lanzo el balón a la izquierda y este… Pego en el palo y no entró al arco… El equipo de Matt, Annie y Freddie había ganado y comenzaron a celebrar. Melanie por su parte arrojó el control al suelo y este se rompió causando que todos la vieran._

_-Si soy mala perdedora ¿Qué esperaban? Soy una Puckett-_

**Fecha: 1 de marzo del 2012. Lugar: Ridgeway.**

_Melanie terminaba de dar un "Monologo" frente a toda la clase._

_-… Y por eso pienso que se equivoco con mi nota- Le decía a la profesora –Creo que merezco un poco más, es decir, me lucí con esa exposición sobre la evolución-_

_La profesora rodó sus ojos –Bien, bien. Te pondré el 10 ¿Contenta?-_

_-Mucho- Respondió Melanie para luego ir a sentarse tranquilamente._

_Cuando esta se sentó, Carly que estaba a su lado le pregunta –Felicidades, te pusieron el 10… ¿Cuánto te había puesto antes?-_

_Y la rubia respondería indignada -9,9 ¿Puedes creerlo?-_

**Presente.**

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen contra mí?- Desafió Melanie –¿Que no soy muy buena bajo presión en los videojuegos y que soy un tanto inconforme con mis notas? Vean a Freddie por ejemplo…-

Pero Freddie se salvó porque antes de que comenzaran a decir cosas sobre él, Annie entró al departamento.

-¿Así que esto es lo que hacen, tienen una cena y no me invitan?- Miró a Melanie –Creí que éramos amigas- Dijo en falso tono dramático.

-Lo somos- Respondió ella –Es solo que se que no te gustan este tipo de reuniones-

-¿Cuál tipo de reuniones?- Preguntó Annie ya que no sabía a qué se refería Mel y esta respondió

-El tipo de reuniones que incluyen a Sam-

-Hey- Se quejó la aludida para luego decirle a Stephanie –Steph ella es Annie, la tonta prima de Freddie- Ambas se saludaron con la mano –Y a pesar de que no tiene mucho tiempo por aquí, hay historias interesantes sobre ella como…-

**Fecha: 17 de marzo del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly.**

_Era de noche y Carly daba una fiesta y Carly trató de conseguirle pareja a Annie (Cosa que ella no quería)_

_Annie estaba sentada en una esquina jugando con su celular cuando se le acercó Carly con otro chico –Annie- Ella levantó la vista –El es Alejandro-_

_Alejandro le dijo educadamente –Mucho gusto-_

_Annie no aguantó la risa, se reía descontroladamente mientras Alejandro y Carly la miraban raro._

_Luego de unos segundos Annie paró la risa –Lo siento es que…- Y luego comenzó a cantar -__Don't call my name… Ale-Alejandro- Y volvió a reír descontroladamente._

_Alejandro se alejó un poco con Carly –Nunca más me vuelvas a presentar a alguna de tus amigas y menos como ella… Odio a Lady Gaga y maldigo el momento en que saco esa canción a la luz… Los "Alejandro's" del mundo nos sentimos heridos por eso- Dijo al borde del llanto para luego salir corriendo de aquel apartamento._

**Fecha: 1 de abril del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Freddie.**

_Annie entra al apartamento y allí están Sam y Freddie besándose en el sofá._

_-¿Tienen que estar haciendo eso cada vez que vengo acá?- Preguntó la chica._

_-Tú eres la inoportuna- Se defendió Sam._

_Y Annie sonriendo, fingiendo felicidad -No, son ustedes quienes no entienden que a nadie le gusta una pareja que siempre le recuerde a los demás que están solos y que probablemente siempre lo estarán-_

_-… Creo que te pusiste a ti misma como ejemplo ¿No es así?- Atacó Sam_

_Y la chica se defendería diciendo con un tono no tan convincente –No estoy sola, solo estoy… Carente de alguien… Por un periodo de tiempo… Prolongado… Desde hace un tiempo… Y por un largo tiempo más-_

_-¿Ah?- Preguntaron Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo._

_-... Que si estoy sola, me voy. ¡Según su lógica quizás compre un tonto gato!- Concluyó enojada para marcharse de allí._

**Fecha: 19 de mayo del 2012. Lugar: Apartamento de Freddie.**

_Annie entró desesperada al apartamento del castaño el cual estaba desayunando._

_-Primo. Necesito tu opinión- Dijo ella muy rápido._

_-Ok… ¿Sobre qué?-_

_-Hace dos semanas me dieron la "Tarea" de escribir una obra de teatro que será presentada en mi escuela. El punto es que ya la termine y quiero que me digas que te parece-_

_Freddie terminó de masticar su cereal y respondió –Esta bien, dime que tienes-_

_-La obra trata sobre un chico y una chica que se enamoran pero hay un problema: sus familias se odian…-_

_Freddie la cortó –Estas reseñando Romeo y Julieta-_

_-¡Déjame terminar!- Exclamó desesperada –La familia de chico son vampiros- Freddie abrió los ojos al máximo, eso no se lo esperaba –Mientras que la de la chica… Son zombies post-apocalípticos-_

_El castaño volvió a cortarla –Ya va… ¿Cómo es que la chica es "Normal" si tiene padres zombies?-_

_-Es adoptada- Respondió como si fuese obvio._

_-Pero… ¿Sus "Padres" no tratarían de comerse su cerebro?-_

_Annie indignada le dijo -¡Freddie por dios! Son sus padres, nunca harían eso. Esta es una obra realista-_

**Presente.**

-¿Y?- Preguntó Annie –No me importa, no tengo porque sentirme mal por ser así… Y esa obra fue un éxito esta mañana-

Melanie le diría a Annie –Ven, quédate que aun falta contar anécdotas sobre Freddie- Annie tomó asiento.

Y Carly diría –Ah claro… Freddie ¿Cómo se nos había olvidado?-

**Fecha: 4 de agosto del 2011. Lugar: Apartamento de Carly.**

_Freddie entró al apartamento de la castaña –Hola chicas- Las saludó, ambas estaban en la cocina._

_Carly le respondió con –Hola Freddie- _

_Mientras que Sam le dijo –Hola desperdicio de persona- Claro, en esa fecha aun no eran novios._

_Freddie solo la miró de mala manera –Iré a hacer unos ajustes al sitio web-_

_-No puedes- Respondió Carly y entendió la mirada que le dio su amigo de "¿Por qué?" así que le explicó –Spencer no está y yo iré con Sam al Spacee Needle… La pasaremos genial-_

_-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme? ¿No confías en mí? No voy a robarte- Protestaba el chico._

_-Lo sé pero… Sería algo raro- Carly miró a Sam -¿Nos vamos?-_

_-Claro- Respondió la rubia._

_Ambas caminaron hacia la entrada, Freddie estaba en la sala y se quedo quieto._

_Carly pasó frente a él y luego Sam lo hizo, esta última le susurro sonriendo al castaño –Voy a lanzar algunas monedas desde lo más alto de Space Needle- y luego le guiñó un ojo._

_Carly desde la puerta diría –Hey, estoy esperando-_

_Sam, Freddie y Carly salieron del apartamento de la ultima y mientras las dos chicas se iban Freddie les dijo –¡Es la última vez que me excluyen de sus planes!- Y no sería la última vez._

**Fecha: 7 de septiembre del 2009. Lugar: En alguna calle de Seattle.**

_Carly y Freddie iban caminando hacia la escuela._

_El chico le contaba -… Y entonces Sam dijo "Me vuelves a decir algo así y te pateare tan fuerte el trasero que iras a parar al siglo 20"-_

_La castaña se encogió de hombros –Bueno tú te lo buscaste, sabes que ella odia que le digan así… "Agresiva"- _

_-¡Pero ella lo es!- Exclamó –Y ahora lo sé yo y lo sabe también mi trasero-_

_Carly se detuvo, miró a Freddie inquisitivamente -¿Se lo dijiste de nuevo?-_

_El castaño respondería en tu tono de voz poco convincente -… No sabía cómo era la patada del regreso al siglo 20… No fui muy inteligente-_

**Fecha: 31 de diciembre del 2012. Lugar: San Francisco.**

_Recordando que Freddie fue a San Francisco a recibir el año nuevo__junto a toda su familia. _

_Estaba toda su familia en aquella gran casa, Freddie se alistaba en su habitación (La casa era estilo mansión) cuando alguien toca la puerta._

_-Adelante- Entró otro de sus primos –Hola Bryan ¿Qué pasa?-_

_Aquel chico poco parecido a Freddie le respondería –¿Sabes? He visto tu web-show e investigue un poco, resulta que hay dos grupos: Seddie y Creddie ¿Cuál apoyas tu?-_

_Annie estaba afuera escuchándolo todo así que entró y dijo –Seddie-_

_-Le pregunté a Freddie- Dijo Bryan -Creo que el Creddie es mejor, deberías darle una oportunidad- _

_-¡Estás loco definitivamente!- Exclamó Annie._

_Ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que Freddie alzó la voz -¡Basta! Mi vida amorosa no tiene nada que ver con lo que todos quieran… ¡Y no salgo con ninguna!-_

**Presente.**

Sam algo sorprendida –Ok… Dos preguntas. La primera: Annie, tú me odias ¿Cómo es que eres Seddie? Y segundo: Freddie… ¿Por qué me negaste?-

Antes de que contestaran, Stephanie interrumpió –Incomodo… Ya vuelvo, iré al tocador- Solo para salirse de esa incómoda situación.

Freddie sería el primero en contestar –Sam… Si lo decía se iba a enterar toda mi familia y tu ni siquiera me dejas decirle a mi madre- La rubia hizo un gesto de comprensión.

Quizás había sido lo mejor, al menos eso pensó ella.

Y Annie respondería a su pregunta –Si te hubiese conocido antes, no hubiera sido Seddie-

Antes de una discusión que se avecinaba entre Sam y la prima de su novio, Matt intervendría con un cambio de tema.

-Ustedes… Han matado mis posibilidades esta noche ¿Por qué tuvieron que contarles esas anécdotas sobre mi?- Se quejaba –¡Eso debía averiguarlo ella, darse cuenta por si sola cuando comenzáramos a salir!- Respiró profundo –Debe creer que todos estamos locos-

Stephanie entró de nuevo a la habitación, solo había escuchado lo ultimo –No creo que estén locos. Son un buen grupo de amigos… Lo han sido tanto tiempo que tienen tantas historias juntos y eso los hace especiales y únicos. Y claro que todos tienen sus cualidades que los llegan a meter en problemas, que hace que otros se rían de ustedes pero ¿Adivinen qué? Todos tenemos esos momentos porque no somos perfectos… Yo por ejemplo, tampoco soy perfecta: Soy un poco malcriada, demasiado afectiva y cuando me enojo, es en serio- La chica tomó un suspiro –Pero todas nuestras cualidades nos hacen especiales… Y nadie esta "Loco" por eso-

Todos se quedaron en silencio

Stephanie ante este silencio agregaría –Fue un placer conocerlos. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos- Caminó hacia la puerta y Matt le dijo

-Luego te llamo para organizar nuestra próxima cita-

La chica frunció el ceño -¿Cita? Esto no fue una cita… ¡Por dios Matt!, no soy una chica fácil. Estás loco, adiós- Concluyó divertidamente y se fue.

Luego de que Stephanie se fuera y de unos pocos segundos más de silencio, la castaña diría-Ella tenía razón: Somos especiales… Los quiero-

Y todos dijeron -Awww- Menos Matt quien solo dijo

-Stephanie no saldrá conmigo, aun puedo intentarlo pero lo de esta noche… Es culpa de ustedes-

-Aquí entre nos- Decía Annie –Esa chica está fuera de tu alcance, es muy linda y lista-

Matt muy orgulloso respondería con -Nada está fuera del alcance de Matthew Elizabeth Ryan Sanders- Todos comenzaron a reírse -¡No se burlen de mi segundo nombre!-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? A mi me pareció bueno y si lo leíste con calma te das cuenta de algunas cositas.<strong>

**"Knowing your friends" o "Conociendo a tus amigos porque tecnicamente es lo que paso, Stephanie conoció a los amigos de Matt... Algún día descifrare con quien quiero que quede Matt.**

**A lo mejor pensaste "¿En que momento pasaron esas cosas, por que nunca las lei y por que nunca hizo un capitulo con eso?" Y ese es el chiste.**

**En mi opinión, las mejores historias fueron las de Carly, Annie y Sam y que Stephanie le dijera a Matt que esta loco después de dar un discurso diciendo que nadie esta loco también me gusto bastante ¿Y a ti, que partes te gustaron mas?**

**¿Que les pareció a ustedes? 3 capitulos mas y se acaba la 2da temporada :)**

**Próximo capitulo (Ahora si): AU & OOC**

**Supongo que es todo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y... Bye. **


	22. Norwest city hotel

**Antes de saludarlos: NERDY22 tan pronto leas esto comunicate conmigo. Hablaremos de "negocios".**

**Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien pues ahora que estoy de vacaciones he vuelto con este nuevo capitulo y tratare de ponerme al dia con sus historias, lo prometo.  
><strong>

**Este capitulo... Pues van a odiarlo pero... si, solo van a odiarlo.  
><strong>

**¿Por que tarde tanto? Clases y poco animo de escribir estando cansado pero lo logre terminar y es lo que importa ¿no?  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad que animan :) espero seguir contando con ustedes.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece a mi sino a Dan Schneider que... Es un señor... Y se llama Dan Schneider... Y es el creador de iCarly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22 (44): Norwest city hotel<strong>

-Finalmente estamos aquí chicos, chicas y otros- Anunciaba Spencer abriéndose de brazos como queriendo darle un abrazo a la ciudad en la que recién aterrizaban: Denver.

Acompañándolo iban Sam, Carly, Freddie, Matt, Annie y Melanie.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Sam –Creí que ese viaje nunca terminaría-

-¿De qué hablas Sam?- Respondía Carly –Estuviste todo el viaje dormida-

-Por eso digo ¿Sabes que tanto esfuerzo puse por mantenerme dormida tanto tiempo? Fue agotador y me dejó cansada, tan pronto lleguemos al hotel… Creo que dormiré un poco-

Todos caminaban por el aeropuerto, iban a buscar sus equipajes. Tan pronto los tuvieron fueron hasta afuera del aeropuerto donde los esperaba una limusina.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos las habitaciones?- Preguntaba Melanie –Somos 7 y son habitaciones dobles así que uno de nosotros tendrá la habitación para sí solo-

-Matt- Decía Annie –Por primera vez en semanas necesitábamos que tuvieses una chica a la que invitar y justo no lo haces… Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo ¿No?-

Y Matt reacciono tarde a algo que habían dicho antes y no a lo que le acababan de decir -… ¿A cuál de nosotros se refería Spencer cuando dijo "Otros"?- Todos voltearon a ver al mayor de los Shay pero este estaba durmiendo –Supongo que nunca lo sabremos-

-Yo con Carly- Se adelantó Sam a pedir su compañera de habitación.

Provocando que todos continuaran –Yo con Melanie- Fue Annie quien lo pidió.

-Yo con Spencer- Exigió Freddie ganándose una mirada de confusión de Matt que protestaría.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Por qué no me elegiste a mi?-

-Porque compartir habitación con Spencer va a ser como estar solo ya que él tiene que estar casi siempre en el museo- Respondió Freddie de manera obvia y tenía razón su teoría.

-¡Bien! Me quedare solo- Exclamo formando berrinche para luego cruzarse de brazos y voltear su mirada hacia la ventana.

¿Por qué estaban en Denver? Spencer hizo una escultura hace un tiempo, era un jamón hecho con queso. Pues resulta que esa escultura fue vista por una persona importante en el mundo del arte y le fascino y firmó un contrato con Spencer para mostrarla o exhibirla en su museo, en Denver.

Dicho contrato (Además de pagarle muy bien al mayor de los Shay por la escultura) estipulaba: Un viaje para él y todos los acompañantes que quisiera, un hotel con todos los gastos pagos por 3 días y servicio de transporte privado para él en una limusina.

Llegaron al hotel, bajaron el equipaje y se dirigieron a la recepción donde estaba evidentemente el recepcionista pero como que no notó que ellos estaban allí porque solo siguió tecleando su computadora.

-Disculpe- Dijo Spencer pero no logró nada. Se volteó hacia los chicos –Creo que no habla español-

Carly miraría a aquel hombre y observó que tenía su nombre en un botón de la camisa –Tenias razón Spence… No habla español, se llama "Serguei"-

-¿Entonces habla ruso?- Preguntó Matt.

-No, con ese nombre de seguro habla italiano- Sarcasmo de parte de Sam -¿Alguno de ustedes sabe ruso?-

-Yo sé algo de ruso- Dijo Annie para inmediatamente acercarse al mostrador y decir –izvinite- Logró llamar la atención del recepcionista.

-¿Alguien más encuentra sexy el hecho de que Annie sepa hablar ruso?- Decía Matt y todos voltearon a verlo extraño por lo que dijo y el buscó defenderse –…Es sexy-

Annie continuaría diciéndole al recepcionista –Emmm… Moĭ kovboĭ yestʹ osel v shtany i nuzhdayut·sya v nezhnoĭ kisloty potsarapatʹ mire-

-¿Saben que puedo hablar español y solo los ignoraba?- Preguntó el recepcionista.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo antes?- Preguntó algo molesto Spencer para después decir que las reservaciones estaban a su nombre y que les dieran las llaves de las habitaciones.

Todos se fueron pero cuando Annie se iba, el recepcionista le dice –Debes mejorar muuucho tu ruso-

-¿Por qué? Creo que dije lo correcto-

-Bueno si, primero dijiste "Disculpe" pero después dijo algo sin sentido… Dijo y cito "Mi vaquero tiene un burro en sus pantalones y necesitamos acido gentil para rayar el mundo"-

-… ¡Nunca dije que era buena hablándolo!- Exclamó y se fue.

**Día siguiente.**

Sam y Freddie estaban en la piscina… Estaban muy cariñosos.

-Te amo Sam- Susurró Freddie separándose un poco de ella.

La rubia le respondería también con –También te amo Freddie- Para luego volver a besarse.

-¡Dejen ya eso! Es raro que hagan eso estando yo aquí- Se quejó Matt que era la otra persona que los acompañaba en la piscina y había tenido que soportar muchas demostraciones de afecto de sus amigos en el poco tiempo que estuvo allí.

-Pues no nos veas- Respondió Sam con obviedad.

A lo que Matt le diría usando el mismo tono -¡Eso no soluciona nada!-

Freddie suspiró, su amigo lo había interrumpido y eso no le agradaba tanto -¿Por qué no vas a hacer algo y vienes después cuando a Sam y a mí se nos pase… La dulzura?- Lo ultimo lo dijo algo inseguro.

-¿Dulzura?- Preguntó Matt confundido –Es como si no se hubiesen visto en días, es insoportable-

-De hecho teníamos varios días sin poder estar juntos…- Contaba la rubia –Cuando estaba en el departamento de él, siempre llegaba su madre y tenía que huir… ¿Por qué te digo estas cosas? ¡Vete!-

-¿A dónde voy a ir?- Preguntó el "Intruso" (Así lo veían Sam y Freddie en ese momento) -¿Dónde está Spencer?-

-En el museo- Respondieron ambos sin ganas.

-¿Ven? No puedo ir con nadie más. Tampoco he visto a las chicas en todo el día- Refiriéndose a Melanie, Carly y Annie.

-¿Eres ciego o qué?- Preguntó Sam de manera agresiva -¿No las viste cuando venias? Están justo allí- Señalo hacia afuera de la piscina donde estaban las 3 chicas en traje de baño, acostadas en esas sillas largas de piscinas, tomando el sol.

Matt miró y abrió mucho los ojos, se había sorprendido –Wow ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta que Annie es tan linda?- Si, ella llamó la atención del chico.

-Ok dos cosas- Decía Freddie –Primero: Todos los Benson's somos guapos y adorables- Sam se echó a reír descontroladamente ganándose solamente una mala mirada por parte de su novio quien decidió no decirle nada y continuar –Y segundo: ¡Estás hablando de mi prima!-

-Si… De tu linda prima- Dijo como si nada el chico pero de manera algo pensativa -¿Creas que tenga oportunidad con ella?-

-No- Respondió el castaño de manera inmediata -¿Sabes qué? No importa lo que yo diga, adelante… Inténtalo, se que no lo lograras porque si no lo has notado: No le caes bien-

-Gracias- Dijo Matt saliendo de la piscina para acercarse a las chicas.

Entonces Freddie al ver eso le preguntó a Sam -¿Crees que soy un mal primo por lo que acabo de hacer?-

-¿Qué importa?- Respondió ella, luego se acercó y posando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su novio le preguntaría -¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos?-

El castaño lo pensaría un segundo –Ummm… Aghh- Gruñó –Ella estará bien- Y comenzó a besar a Sam.

Por su parte Matt se había acercado a las chicas, cuando estuvo frente a ellas –Chicas, no las había visto hoy-

-Hola Matt- Respondió Carly amablemente. Melanie solo dijo por decir –Hola- y Annie diría -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Qué no puedo venir a pasar tiempo con ustedes?- Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho.

-No- Respondieron Melanie y Annie al mismo tiempo

Carly se sentó y las miró feo –Eso fue cruel- Luego miró a Matt –Claro que puedes-

-Perfecto- Dijo el chico emocionado pero solo se quedo parado allí observándolas a las 3

Y Melanie al notarlo -Ok ¿Qué te pasa? Estas actuando muy extraño, digo más de lo normal-

-Seré directo:… Mi vista no puede soportar tanta belleza- Respondió en general, es decir, hablando sobre las 3 –Así que estoy pensando en un reto personal, es todo-

Annie se quitó sus lentes de sol y le dijo al chico -¿Y cuál es ese tonto reto? Y no, no diré nada acerca de tu "Cumplido"- Se adelantó y adivinó porque justo Matt iba a preguntar si habían notado el cumplido.

-Apuesto…- Decía con algo de pena –Apuesto… Apuesto a que puedo conquistar a alguna de ustedes antes de que regresemos a Seattle- Lamentablemente para el… Las chicas solo comenzaron a reírse, el se abrió de brazos como diciendo "¿Qué pasa?" –Es en serio-

-Si claro- Decía Melanie –No tengas muchas esperanzas con eso-

-Esperen chicas- Dijo Carly generando que Annie y Melanie la miraran extraño –Esto podría ser divertido… Es él quien va a perder su tiempo. Dejemos que lo intente-

Ambas lo pensaron y Matt esperaba la respuesta muy ansioso –Ummm… Ok. No lograra nada, inténtalo- Le dijo Melanie al chico.

Matt sonrió y se froto levemente las manos -¿Y tú qué dices Annie?-

La chica se levantó y mientras se acercaba a Matt dijo normalmente -Digo que no estoy interesada- Y siguió su camino hacia la piscina y terminaría sentándose en el borde de la misma solo mojándose los pies.

-Y… ¿Cuáles son las condiciones de esto? ¿Cómo sabremos que ganaste o perdiste?- Preguntó la castaña una vez que Annie se había ido.

El chico lo pensó unos segundos –Digamos que gano si consigo un beso de al menos… 5 segundos de alguna de ustedes 3- Sugirió.

-Pero Annie no participa- Le recordó Mel.

-Oh si participa, solo no se lo digan- Respondió Matt.

Mientras tanto Annie seguía sentada al borde de la piscina, Sam y Freddie estaban muy cerca de ella… Y seguían muy cariñosos.

-Chicos… En serio, ya no es lindo- Les dijo.

Y Freddie le respondería a su prima -¿De qué hablas?- Cambiaria su tono a uno obvio -Somos nosotros, claro que es lindo-

-Claro. Lo sabrás cuando tengas un novio- Sam luego continuaría con un obvio –Ah perdón, olvidaba que eso nunca va a pasar-

-Si pues…- La chica no sabía cómo responder a eso –Cállate- Nunca encontró que decir –Estaré en mi habitación- Se paró y se fue.

Una vez que se había ido Freddie miraría a Sam y sonriendo le diría –Buen trabajo espantando a quien se nos acerque-

-Solo quiero que estemos solos- Respondió ella intentando sonar tierna… Y lo logró.

-Awww- Le dio un corto beso -¿Te parece si esta noche vemos una película en mi habitación? Lo más probable es que Spencer llegue tarde así que… Supongo que podemos-

Sam hizo como que lo pensaba –Esta bien pero YO escojo la película-

El castaño rió levemente –Siempre escoges la película- La besó –Y siempre eliges la correcta-

…

Hora: 6:30 pm.

Matt tocó la puerta del apartamento de Sam y Carly y esta última fue quien abrió.

-Hola Matt ¿Cómo te va con tu "Propósito" inlograble?- Dijo burlonamente.

-Estoy comenzando con eso justo ahora- Respondió de manera un poco seductora.

-Oh… ¿Yo primero?- Preguntó mientras se señalaba –Me siento alagada… E incómoda-

Matt sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo –Si pues… Vamos, te invito la cena-

-¿En dónde?- Preguntó emocionada.

El chico respondería simplemente -Restaurante del hotel-

Carly se llevó sus manos la cadera –El hotel es con todos los gastos pagos… Técnicamente no te estás esforzando-

-¡Es solo una estúpida cena!- Exclamó –Ahora vamos y…- Carly lo cortó sin hablar; Le cerró la puerta en la cara –Ok ya entendí… Estas ocupada, no hay problema-

…

-Hola Spencer- Dijo Freddie sin ganas cuando vio al mayor de los Shay entrar a la habitación que ambos compartían. El castaño estaba acostado cambiando lentamente los canales en la tele –No te esperaba tan temprano-

Spencer había caminado hasta una mesa de noche que había en la habitación y mientras buscaba algo respondería –Solo vine por… Esto- Le enseñó a Freddie su celular –Debo volver al museo- Dijo apresuradamente.

-Espera ¿Por qué habías dejado tu…- Spencer tan apurado estaba que no le dio tiempo a Freddie de terminar su pregunta. Una vez que el "Adulto" había cerrado la puerta, el castaño diría –Celular?-

El chico cambió de canal unas pocas veces mas, luego simplemente dejó el control remoto a un lado, miró a cada lado de la habitación… Estaba solo, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Sam.

"_¿Te parece bien si comenzamos la maratón de películas ya?"_

Sam respondería_ "Solo si me dices que hay comida ;)"_

"_Claro que habrá"_

"_Estaré allí en 15 minutos"_

¿Qué estaba haciendo Sam en el momento de esos mensajes? La rubia estaba escuchando… O haciendo como si escuchaba a su mejor amiga contándole lo que Matt le había dicho recién.

-Es que ¿Puedes creerlo?- Decía la castaña indignada –Ya el hotel esta pago… Eso no es "Invitarme a cenar" precisamente-

-Sí, es un desgraciado- Respondió Sam sin saber totalmente a lo que se refería su amiga, ni siquiera hacia contacto visual con esta sino que veía por la ventana.

-¿Al menos me escuchas?- Preguntó desesperada la castaña.

-Aja- Respondió… Obviamente mentía -¿Puedo irme ya? Freddie me propuso un maratón de películas y no quiero perder eso-

-Podrían… No sé, invitarme- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sam caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, una vez cerca de esta miró a su amiga –Si… Podríamos… Adiós Carls- Finalizo de prisa y se marchó de la misma manera.

…

-Hola Sammy- Dijo Freddie abriendo la puerta de su habitación, Sam solo pasó sin siquiera darle un beso antes.

-Hola Fredweird- Se acercó a la ventana –Wow… Qué buena vista tienes desde aquí-

-Emmm… ¿Ni un besito?-

-No hay nadie en la piscina- Dijo Sam de la nada.

Freddie suspiró, se abrió de brazos -¿Y?-

Sam se acercó a él, lo tomó de la mano y casi arrastrándolo le dijo –Vayamos a nadar-

-No tengo puesto traje de baño- Dijo tratando de resistirse pero ya estaba a mitad de camino.

-Así es más divertido-

-En las películas de terror estas cosas nunca acaban bien- Fue el último recurso del chico para evitar ir a la piscina.

Una vez que llegaron a la piscina: Sam empujó a esta a Freddie.

A lo que el chico diría ya completamente mojado dentro de la piscina -¡No fue nada gracioso!-

Y Sam riéndose –Si lo fue- Pero Freddie reiría luego… si, luego de halar por los pies a la rubia para que también quedara en la piscina –¡No fue nada gracioso Freddie!- Se quejó

-Si lo fue- Respondió el chico entre risas.

-Cállate- Dijo ella fingiendo molestia.

Freddie se acercó a ella y la besó. Sam tenía su espalda pegada a la pared de la piscina.

Se besaban con pasión. El castaño se separó y le susurró –Extrañaba estos momentos- Para luego volver a besarla.

-No más que yo- Dijo Sam para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello a su novio de manera placentera.

El chico soltó un suspiro, lo estaba disfrutando –Sabes que adoro cuando haces eso-

-¿Que hay chicos?- Preguntó Matt que había llegado hasta allí para arruinar el momento haciendo que Sam y Freddie se separaran, sus corazones se aceleraran del susto y ambos se llevaran las manos al pecho.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Le gritó el castaño –Creí que eras un asesino tipo películas de terror- Pero Matt no diría más nada y Freddie notó que miraba a su novia –¡Hey!-

El chico sacudió su cabeza –Ah lo siento-

-Sam no forma parte de tu "Propósito"-

-Si- Aseguró ella -¿Por qué no vas a tratar de lograr eso que te propusiste? El tiempo corre-

Matt suspiró en señal de fastidio –Creo que desistiré… No creo lograrlo-

-¡Por favor!- Exclamó Sam -¿Armaste tanto escándalo para nada?... ¿Por qué no vas por Annie? Tiene cara de ser fácil-

-¡Hey! Estas hablando de mi prima- Se quejó el castaño dirigiendo una mirada para nada agradable a su novia para luego voltear hacia Matt –Annie es TODO menos fácil ¿Por qué crees que su relación más larga ha durado…? Nunca ha tenido novio-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Sam sorprendida –Ya sé como burlarme de ella- ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de su novio –Mírame como quieras pero igual me voy a burlar-

Antes de que Freddie pudiese decir algo mas, Matt lo hizo –Tienes razón Sam… Debo intentarlo- Y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su objetivo.

-Entonces… ¿Volvemos a lo nuestro?- Preguntó Sam acercándose para besarlo pero Freddie no se dejó -¿Qué pasa? Lo que dije tenias que tomártelo con humor, no molestarte- Dijo de manera obvia.

-¿Cómo puedo no molestarme Sam? Me pones en una situación muy difícil, Annie es mi familia y tu eres mi novia… ¿No pueden llevarse bien?-

Sam se acercó a él, le puso una mano en su hombro en señal de comprensión y respondió –No- Provocando que el castaño rodara sus ojos –Pero no te preocupes por eso, no tiene por qué afectarnos-

El chico la miró directamente a los ojos -De acuerdo… Confió en tus palabras- Ambos sonrieron.

…

-Melanie por favor ¿Podrías apurarte? Tengo mucha hambre- Decía Annie mientras tocaba la puerta del baño de su habitación compartida. Melanie tomaba un baño y Annie la esperaba para bajar a cenar ya que odia comer sola.

-¡Adelántate!- Grito Mel desde adentro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Sabes que odio comer sola- Respondió -… Además será en el restaurante del hotel pero no da buena impresión comer sola en un restaurante-

-Quizás así conozcas a un chico guapo- Trató de convencerla.

-Quizás así conozcas a un chico guapo- Repitió Annie en tono burlón –Aghhh olvídalo, le diré a Carly-

-Diviértete- Contestó Melanie desde el baño.

Annie se disponía a salir de la habitación y bajar al restaurante, al abrir la puerta se encontró a Matt en una posición que daba a entender que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Melanie se está bañando, puedes volver más tarde- Dijo Annie saliendo de su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta y comenzar su camino.

Matt siguió a la chica –Pero es que yo no vine hasta acá por Melanie-

Annie se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y mirando a Matt a los ojos le diría –Si esto forma parte de lo que dijiste de conquistar a una de nosotras, ya te dije que yo paso-

-No se trata de eso- Mintió –Y claro que se que declinaste de mi "Propuesta"… De manera inexplicable por cierto- Ese comentario para sorpresa del chico hizo que Annie riera un poco –¿Ves? Puedo ser muy agradable, no todo lo que hago es para conquistar a alguien-

-Aun sigues sin agradarme- Le advirtió ella.

-Lo sé… Para ser justos; tu tampoco me agradas pero creo poder soportarte unas cuantas horas- Y luego dio en el clavo –Además odio cenar solo-

-Yo también odio cenar sola-

El chico señalaría hacia el frente con una mano para decir –Las damas primero-

Pero Annie solo lo miraría mal –Te dije que no estoy interesada así que no finjas caballerosidad-

-Lo siento… Pero igual- Volvió a señalar hacia el frente y ella no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso.

…

-Tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido… Excepto cuando Matt nos interrumpió- Admitió Freddie mientras regresaba junto a Sam a la habitación de él.

-Sé que tengo buenas ideas, no tienes que decírmelo- Decía Sam al momento de lanzarse a la cama de Freddie –Tengo frio- Soltó de repente.

-¿Quieres que te abrace?- Preguntó el castaño sonriente.

-No gracias preferiría algo para acobijarme- La rubia lo dijo principalmente para molestarlo cosa que logró. Claro que Freddie no dijo nada, solo rodó sus ojos y se dirigió al baño –Vamos, sabes que bromeaba. No tienes que enfadarte-

Una vez dicho esto, Freddie salió del baño… Más bien se asomó -¿En serio bromeabas?-

-Claro que bromeaba- Respondió ella -… No tengo frio- De nuevo, para molestarlo.

Y el castaño volvió a encerrarse en el baño mientras Sam reía a carcajadas. Cuando pararon las risas diría –No seas infantil Frednub. Ya sal de ahí, te dejare elegir la película-

El chico saldría –¿En serio?-

-Claro- Sarcasmo –Solo eligela y ponla-

…

Carly por su parte ya había asumido que pasaría gran tiempo sola pero al rato se aburrió así que decidió ir a pasar tiempo con Melanie y Annie, evidentemente no sabía que esta última no estaría allí.

La castaña tocó repetidamente la puerta hasta que Melanie abrió.

-Hola Carly. Pasa-

Así lo hizo ella –Gracias… ¿Y Annie?-

-Fue a cenar y recién me mando un mensaje diciendo que había ido con Matt- Respondió ella sin darle mucha importancia, importancia que Carly si le daría.

-¿Annie está con Matt? Nada bueno puede salir de esto-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundida la rubia.

-Sabes del propósito de viaje de Matt… Ahora está con Annie ¿No crees que es algo sospechoso?... Creo que deberíamos ir a espiarlos-

-No quiero- Carly iba a decir algo pero antes de que pudiera Melanie se anticipo –Y no, no estoy celosa-

-¿Quién dijo que lo estabas?- Realmente eso no era lo que Carly iba a decir –Solo vamos a ver qué está pasando sin que ellos se den cuenta ¿Me vas a decir que no te da curiosidad?-

¿La verdad? Es que a Melanie si le daba un poco de curiosidad. La rubia trató de evitar hacer contacto visual con la castaña, se dio media vuelta, miró por la ventana ante la mirada de su amiga y después de un suspiro accedió de mala gana

-De acuerdo… Vamos-

…

-¿En serio?- Preguntaba entre risas Annie a su compañero, a Matt. Ya ambos estaban a mitad de la cena y sorprendentemente para ella… Estaba disfrutando.

-¿Por qué te mentiría? En serio, Gibby me engaño para usar un vestido en navidad- Contaba como si eso estuviera bien y en cierto modo lo estaba porque eso le hacía ganar la simpatía de la chica.

Annie paró de reírse un segundo y sonriendo le diría –Desearía haberte visto-

-Era yo, un chico evidentemente cuerdo y atractivo usando un vestido ¿Quién no desearía haberlo visto?- Añadió Matt en tono gracioso.

-No estás tan cuerdo si te permitiste a ti mismo usar un vestido…- En ese instante Matt sonrió y celebro mentalmente, el había dicho que era cuerdo y atractivo y ella solo había negado lo de cuerdo… ¿Entonces si le parecía atractivo?

-Y hay más…-

En ese preciso momento al otro lado del restaurante aparecieron Carly y Melanie quienes a la distancia los vieron sentados a Matt y Annie y se veía que disfrutaban esa cena.

-Wow… ¿Quién lo diría?- Esbozó la castaña incrédulamente.

Melanie por su parte solo se dio media vuelta de manera muy rápida y se fue.

-¡Melanie!- Gritó Carly siguiéndola. Después de un rato de seguirla al fin la alcanzó, la tomó de un brazo haciendo que se detuviera -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué huiste? Si no te conociera diría que te gusta Matt-

-No es eso Carly… Es que…-

Carly la cortó -¿Te gusta Annie? Nunca pensé que fueras lesb…-

Ahora fue Melanie quien cortó a su amiga exclamando -¡Tampoco me gusta Annie!- Suspiró profundamente –Es que… Esto está mal. Sabemos que a Matt no le gusta Annie, solo lo hace por una tonta apuesta con el mismo y ella es mi mejor amiga y no me parece justo que el juegue con ella- Se le notaba molesta.

-¿Annie es tu mejor amiga?- Preguntó sorprendida y Mel solo asintió –Oye… Si es tu mejor amiga creo que deberías decirle, es mejor eso a que se ilusione con él y luego le rompa el corazón. Ella es dos años menor que tu… Debes guiarla-

Melanie miró al suelo, esta situación era muy estresante para ella y estaba incluso a punto de soltar una lágrima, respiro hondo para evitar soltar dicha lagrima y dijo –Gracias… Por el consejo-

Carly sonrió –Para eso estamos las amigas-

…

Por su parte Sam y Freddie veían la película que el chico escogió: Era una película romántica y Sam estaba sumamente aburrida.

-Freddie… Eso nadie lo haría- Refiriéndose a que el protagonista de la película había hecho un gran sacrificio perdiendo su trabajo solo por ir a ver a la protagonista.

-Yo lo haría por ti- se justificó.

-Y eso te convertiría en un idiota aun más grande-

Al castaño no le agradó escuchar eso, puso pausa a la película y se sentó a un lado de la cama con sus pies tocando el suelo.

Sam rodó sus ojos –Por favor… Sabes que lo decía jugando- Freddie no respondió –Se que harías eso y más por mi- Aun nada. Entonces Sam se acomodo justo detrás de él –Se que lo harías porque me amas… Y yo también haría eso y más por ti… Porque te amo- Dijo para luego empezar a darle cortos besos en el cuello

-¿De verdad harías algo así por mi?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de los besos de su novia.

Y ella solo dijo -Ujum-

Freddie se dio media vuelta y le dio un corto beso en los labios –No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso- Otro beso –Te amo Sam- Otro beso pero esta vez… El beso no se rompió y ahora era más profundo…

¿En qué momento todo había pasado de un beso inocente a un beso tan apasionado? ¿En qué momento ambos habían dejado de estar sentados uno al lado del otro para que ahora Freddie estuviese encima de Sam, besándola y paseando sus manos por todo su cuerpo?

Y más importante… ¿Cómo no escucharon cuando Spencer entro a la habitación.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritó con horror el mayor de los Shay haciendo que Freddie rompiera el beso, mirara que estaba encima de Sam, volteara a Spencer y le dijera un no muy convincente y nervioso

-… Emmm… Esto no es lo que parece-

Sam empujo a Freddie para que se quitara y luego le trataría de decir a Spencer –Si, Spence nosotros no íbamos a…-

El mayor de los Shay la cortó –Detente ahí. Yo no soy quien para meterse con su… Intimidad- Dijo la última palabra como con algo de asco –Solo vine por mi billetera…- Caminó hasta su cama y la agarró -Y creo que voy a dormir en la habitación de Matt esta noche… Y mañana- Y salió de la habitación.

Había incomodidad entre Sam y Freddie, no sabían que decir.

-Yo…- Iba a decir el castaño pero la rubia no lo dejo.

-Tengo que irme- Dijo de manera abrupta mientras se levantaba de su cama

-Sam… En algún momento tendremos que hablar de esto- El trataba de ser racional.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar porque no iba a pasar nada- Respondió con una risa nerviosa al momento de salir de la habitación dejando a su novio allí, solo.

Freddie solo se dejó caer en la cama, suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Al momento en que Sam volvió a entrar a la habitación –¿Sabes qué? Lo de hoy… Lo que sea que iba a pasar hoy… Fue un error, todo lo de hoy fue un error…-

-Pero yo…-

La rubia lo cortó –¡Un error!- Insistió con un grito.

-Pero…-

La insistencia de su novio hartó a Sam -¡Dije que fue un maldito error! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Dios! Estoy tan enojada contigo en este instante- y así sin decir más salió de esa habitación de hotel para no volver más.

…

Sam llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de manera violenta cosa que preocupó a Carly quien estaba acostada en su cama con su laptop en el estomago

-¿Pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué debería de pasar algo?- Preguntó la rubia fingiendo que todo estaba normal… Y sorprendentemente eso fue suficiente para que la castaña le creyera. Quizás no le creyó del todo pero en ese momento chateaba con un chico y decidió creerle a Sam.

…

Annie regresó de su cena y al entrar a su habitación se encontró con las luces apagadas, encendió una y pudo ver a Melanie sentada en una silla al fondo del lugar mientras acariciaba un gato.

-¡Melanie!- Exclamó asustada al verla, luego el susto dio paso a la duda -… ¿De dónde sacaste ese gato?-

-Ah… No lo sé- Decía como quien no quiere la cosa –Quizás lo traje de Seattle, quizás lo secuestre… Quizás yo no sostengo el gato, quizás es el gato quien me sostiene a mi-

Annie mostró su mejor cara de confusión para solo pronunciar un -¿Eh?-

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó mientras ponía al gato en el suelo.

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- Dijo caminando hacia su cama, se acostó y encendió la televisión. Melanie por su parte se sentó en la cama junto a Annie en silencio -¿Qué?- Preguntó ya que la rubia no le decía nada.

-Se… Sé que estabas cenando con Matt-

- ¿Y? se que no me cae bien pero creo que él y yo podemos estar en el mismo lugar sin atacarnos mutua…-

Mel la cortó –Estaban pasándolo bien… Se veía que disfrutabas de su compañía-

-Ok… No estuvo mal- No le quedó otra opción que admitirlo -¿Cuál es el problema? A ti no te gusta, a mi no me gusta. No veo que es lo que está mal-

-Eres… Eres parte del reto personal de Matt de conquistar a una de nosotras- Confesó Melanie con algo de pena

-Pero yo le dije que pasaba de su propuesta y él me aseguró esta noche que no se trataba de nada de eso- Annie estaba confundida.

-No digo que no te juntes con el… Pero mantén los ojos abiertos ¿Está bien?-

La chica asintió lentamente –Bien. No creo que sea parte de su reto pero si te hace sentir mejor; Voy a estar alerta- Finalizó sonriendo.

-Es lo único que te pido- Agregó sonriendo también.

…

La mañana siguiente en lo que sería el último día de ellos en Denver, todo estuvo tranquilo: Nadie salió de sus habitaciones.

Freddie no buscó a Sam ni ella lo buscó a él. Spencer no volvió a su habitación original en su lugar se quedo en la de Matt. Matt no "Ataco" a Annie y ella tampoco lo buscó para hablarle sobre lo que Melanie le había dicho.

…

En la tarde más de lo mismo: Carly seguía preguntándole a Sam si todo estaba bien y ella seguía respondiéndole que si y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Freddie escribió varios mensajes a Sam pero no envió ninguno de ellos por miedo.

Matt le escribió a Annie "¿Cenamos esta noche? ;)" y ella respondió con un "Esta bien" Solo para matar la duda de si realmente lo que le dijo Melanie la noche anterior era cierto.

…

Y llegó la noche: La última noche que estarían en Denver y en la que todos los que tenían algo que hacer, algo que lograr se la iban a jugar para conseguirlo, ya fuera el perdón (Freddie iba por eso aunque realmente no sabía si tenía que disculparse ya que él decía que no había hecho nada malo) u conquistar a alguien (Matt iba en esa categoría)

-Finalmente- Dijo Matt con sorna cuando Annie llegó al restaurante del hotel y tomando asiento junto a él -¿Por qué el vestido?-

Si, Annie se había puesto un vestido negro elegante algo corto. Creyó que el haría algún comentario sobre lo bien que se veía pero no lo hizo y allí pensó que quizás Melanie estaba equivocada –Es nuestra última noche aquí… Y empaque esto por error y no quería que se quedase sin usar-

El chico rió por bajo –No te favorece- Mintió.

-Vaya, tu sí que sabes cómo tratar a las chicas- Expresó con sarcasmo mientras daba un vistazo por el menú.

…

-Hola Sam… ¿Podemos hablar?- Freddie había tomado valor y fue a buscar a Sam a su habitación, con algo de pena tocó la puerta y con más pena aun le preguntó si podían hablar.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, se volteó y dijo –Vuelvo en un segundo Carls- y salió de la habitación junto con Freddie. Ambos caminaban por el largo pasillo.

Todo ese valor que Freddie había tomado se fue al suelo, ahora no se atrevía o no sabía cómo comenzar.

-La verdad no sé ni lo que hago- Comenzó a decir el castaño con calma –Sam… No hicimos nada para que tenga que pedir perdón y si lo hubiésemos hecho considero que tampoco tendría que pedirte perdón-

-No… No sé cómo sentirme con respecto a esto ¿bien?- Admitió la rubia.

-Pero ¿Por qué tienes que sentirte de alguna manera por algo que ni siquiera pasó?- Preguntó levantando la voz solo un poco.

Sam entonces mientras seguían su camino y después de unos segundos de silencio preguntó -¿y qué tal si hubiese sucedido algo?- Freddie no sabía que contestar, Sam se detuvo y poniéndose frente a él le repitió –Dime… ¿Qué tal si hubiese sucedido algo?-

El chico tragó saliva y evitaba hacer contacto visual con su novia hasta que tuvo que decir algo ante la insistente y expectante mirada de Sam –Si hubiese pasado algo… No me habría arrepentido ¿Bien? Yo te amo Sam, no veo que tiene "Eso" de malo-

-Tú no lo entiendes Freddie- Ella dio unos pasos de vuelta a su habitación pero a mitad de camino se devolvió y una vez frente a él –Solo… Necesito un tiempo- Y de vuelta hacia su habitación

Freddie por su parte solo se quedó mirando como ella se iba y le pregunto gritando para que ella pudiese escucharla -… ¿Qué significa eso?- Sin obtener respuesta pero lo que el entendió que Sam le quiso decir fue algo como "Si algo iba a pasar iba a estar mal y creo que debemos darnos un tiempo"

El castaño se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda y su cabeza de la pared pensando en que su relación con Sam estaba en peligro.

…

-… Y la obra fue todo un éxito- Terminaba de contar Annie a Matt ya finalizando la cena.

-Interesante-

La chica dejo su gaseosa a un lado –Que bueno que te parezca interesante- Luego lo miró directo a los ojos -¿Sabes? Realmente no eres tan malo como yo pensaba-

-Se que no lo soy, soy adorable- Dijo haciéndola reír –Bueno vamos te acompaño a tu habitación-

-No tienes que hacerlo. No juegues al "caballero" conmigo- Le advirtió.

Matt rió –No estoy "Jugando" a nada- Aseguró y ambos empezaron su camino.

Al llegar al pasillo de la habitación de Annie, Matt le diría –Disfrute mucho esta cena y este viaje-

-Si… Yo también. Adiós Matt- Se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-Oye Annie- Ella volteó y el simplemente la sorprendió con un beso. Annie no sabía cómo responder a eso, la sorpresa no le dejo siquiera cerrar los ojos y mucho menos corresponderle el beso. Todos los pensamientos de la chica eran "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" y cosas así.

Finalmente el se apartó y ella se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir… Pero inmediatamente se mostró molesta porque Matt empezó a celebrar –¡Si, si lo logre!- Decía dando saltos –Dijeron que no podía pero lo hice-

-¿Qué?- Gritó ella -¿Todo… Solo… Solo fingiste que te agradaba para cumplir tu reto?- Preguntó dolida pero después solo le gritó –¡Eres un maldito, Matt! ¿Cómo te atreves?- El chico se quedo estático y ella respiró un poco buscando calma -¿Sabes qué? Felicitaciones, lo lograste pero ¿Sabes otra cosa? ¡NO VOLVERA A PASAR! Y no, no me importa que no quieras que se repita… No volveré siquiera a dirigirte la palabra- Abrió la puerta de su habitación y antes de cerrarla solo le dijo –¡Adiós!-

Matt solo llegó a sentirse mal. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Volvio lentamente a su cuarto compartido ahora con Spencer.

Alrededor de las 11 pm. Matt escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se levantó y abrió la puerta –Carly… Spencer está dormido y no creo que quieras despertarlo-

-No… De hecho quería hablar contigo-

"Genial, de seguro va a sermonearme por lo de Annie" pensó –De acuerdo, dime- Dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Eso de lograr conquistar a una de nosotras… Me pareció ridículo desde el principio y no solo ridículo sino también muy infantil-

-Carly… Si lo que quieres decir es que no debí haber…- Intentó decir Matt pero fue cortado por la castaña.

-Déjame terminar ¿Si?- Matt hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que continuara –No debí molestarme cuando me invitaste a cenar, es que a veces soy un poco… Difícil e incoherente, lo sé-

-No te preocupes, no me ofendí así que no tienes que disculparte por eso-

–Pero tú sabes que Annie no es lo que realmente quieres… Que a quien realmente quieres es a mí, por algo fui tu primera opcion- Continuaba acercándose a él lentamente.

El chico abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo -Emmm… Carly…-

-Solo te voy a ayudar a que cumplas con tu propósito…- Y al decir esto se cerró el espacio entre ambos… Se estaban besando… Otra vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que como tengo tiempor que no actualizo y quizas no lo recuerden pero las ultimas palabras del capitulo dice "Otra vez" porque si no se acuerdan no es la primera vez que Carly y Matt se besan.<strong>

**La escultura de Spencer nombrada aqui es la que hace en el capitulo "i'ts showtime"  
><strong>

**Au & OOC claro que lo voy a subir y creo que si lo hubiese subido antes no hubiera sido buena idea porque aqui encaja perfecto, es el proximo ¿Cuando? El martes o el miercoles. El ultimo episodio de esta segunda temporada estara aqui el proximo domingo asi que... Si.**

**Nerdy22 es en serio.**

**¿Que les parecio? ¿del 1 al 10 que tanto lo odiaron? dimelo en un review.  
><strong>

**Creo que es todo. Bye.**


	23. Au & OOC

**Hola a todos y a todas. ¿Como están? Espero que bien.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, la verdad estaba algo... No asustado sino que tenia la duda de si aun seguirian leyendo esto despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Que bueno que lo siguen leyendo, mil gracias por eso.  
><strong>

**Al fin lo publico ¿No? Pues este capitulo fue diferente un tiempo porque no iba a ir aqui, iba a ser el cap 18 pero me gusta mas donde está.  
><strong>

**Algunas personas pueden considerar este capitulo como levemente ofensivo... Tomenlo con humor.  
><strong>

**Oh estos chistes internos del capitulo...  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece a mi sino a Dan Schneider. Si el show fuese mio hace rato que hubiese tenido que buscar vender el programa a otra cadena porque a Nickelodeon no le habria gustado.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Este capitulo es irreal y grosero, los personajes celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.<br>****

****Capitulo 23 (45): Au & OOC**  
><strong>

Carly y Sam estaban en un supermercado, habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para la noche de películas que iban a tener ambas. Iban a ver 3 películas: Una elegida por Sam, una por Carly y otra al azar.

Caminaban por uno de los pasillos mientras veían los estantes en busca de las botanas adecuadas para dicha maratón cuando Carly le dice

-Oye… Desde que planeamos esto siempre quise preguntarte algo…-

-Entonces dilo- Respondió la rubia de manera obvia sin quitar la vista de los productos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que Freddie viniera a nuestra noche de películas?- Luego con un tono preocupado -¿Ocurre algo malo con ustedes?-

Sam evidentemente se tensó pero intentó no demostrarlo, se detuvo, tomó uno de los productos y mientras fingía leer la etiqueta del mismo le respondió a su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? Simplemente no lo quiero allí-

-Precisamente por eso lo digo; Por ese tipo de expresiones…-

Sam la cortó -Siempre he sido así, siempre he tenido este tipo de expresiones-

-Y porque finges leer la etiqueta de esa bolsa de dulces de café– Completó su oración la castaña

-… Es una muy buena marca de dulces de café- Se defendió.

-¡A ti no te gustan esos dulces!- Exclamó -¿Y podrías mirarme cuando te hablo?-

Sam rodó sus ojos, dejo la bolsa de dulces en donde estaba antes de tomarlos y miró a su amiga como esta lo había pedido -¿Qué?- Preguntó en un tono que daba a entender su descontento.

-A mi no me engañas Sam… Tú y Freddie han estado muy extraños desde que volvimos de ese tonto viaje así que exijo saber qué es lo que pasa-

-No pasa nada- Aseguró tomando una lata de frijoles y lanzándola suavemente hacia arriba y atrapándola repetidamente.

-¿Lo juras?-

-¡Carly!- Se quejó haciendo berrinche y estirando la última letra del nombre de la castaña

-Si quieres que te deje de molestar júrame que no pasa nada malo-

Sam se hartó –¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque jurarte nada- Si, estaba enojada. En este punto Sam lanzó la lata de frijoles con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia arriba –No pasa nada malo entre el tonto idiota de Fredward y yo así que por qué no dejas de molestarme y…- Gravedad, la lata le cayó a Sam en la cabeza.

-¡Sam!- Exclamó Carly preocupada yendo hacia Sam quien había caído al suelo y estaba inconsciente.

Cuando inmediatamente se oyó por el altavoz del súper –Limpieza en el pasillo 3. Un poco de sangre en el pasillo 3 por herida en la cabeza con una lata de frijoles-

Después de eso Carly pudo escuchar como el encargado de la limpieza gritó diciendo -¿Otra vez?- Si, aparentemente eso era algo común.

**Inserte aquí la secuencia de apertura del episodio… Una apertura animada donde a Sam le cae una lata en la cabeza, su alma sale de su cuerpo pero luego aparece la mano de dios y le corta las alas con una tijera y cae en la cama de un hospital.**

Sam abrió sus ojos y todo parecía normal, estaba acostada en su cama, en su habitación… Todo parecía normal, se sentó en la cama tratando de recordar que había pasado pero no podía.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a recordar- Escuchó la rubia una voz haciendo que ella volteara a ver por toda su habitación sin poder ver a nadie, luego cerró sus ojos y suspiró de manera profunda y al abrir los ojos pudo verlo, frente a ella estaba un hombre blanco y de estatura promedio, calvo, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y con zapatos deportivos… Que desentonaban con el estilo elegante de su ropa.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en mi habitación?- Preguntó ella con mucha calma pero molesta.

-Soy el diablo- Sam abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo pero luego volvió a la normalidad cuando aquel sujeto comenzó a reír como si hubiese hecho la mejor broma del mundo –No es cierto, debiste ver tu cara… La verdad es que soy dios- Sam volvió a sorprenderse y el sujeto volvió a reír –No es cierto- y siguió riendo.

-¿Vas a seguir con esas bromas o me dirás quien eres antes de que patee tú trasero?-

-Está bien. Mi nombre es Ryan y soy algo así como… Un ángel-

Sam se le quedo mirando muy seria –Muy gracioso, ya puedes comenzar a reírte-

-No bromeo. Estoy aquí por una razón Samantha- Sam iba a protestar y Ryan la cortó –Si, lo sé "Sam" ¿Ves que si soy un ángel?-

-Que no me gusta que me llamen "Samantha" lo sabe todo el mundo, eso no basta para que te crea todo ese asunto del ángel-

-Ok, quizás esto te convenza- Ryan tronó sus dedos y de repente el y Sam se vieron en una habitación de un hospital donde estaba Sam inconsciente con Carly sentada a un lado –¡Taran!- Exclamo el ángel y luego preguntó -¿Ahora me crees?-

Sam se sorprendió mucho y ahí comenzó a creer todo el asunto del "Ángel" y fue cuando recordó todo: la ida al supermercado, la discusión con Carly, la lata de frijoles, TODO.

-¿Estoy muerta?-

Ryan rió solo un poco –No, no lo estas… Aun-

La rubia lo observó asustada –¿A qué te refieres con "Aun"?

El calvo ángel volteo a ver a Sam con una sonrisa y emocionadamente anunció –Me refiero a que yo soy Ryan Martin y esto es "Lucha por tu vida" el programa más popular del cielo y aquí comenzamos- Tronó sus dedos y ahora Sam se vio en un estudio de televisión, había mucho público y todos estaban vestidos de blanco y tenían alas, incluso los camarógrafos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Exclamó Sam y todos los presentes dijeron "Oh"

Ryan respondería –Aquí en el cielo no se dice la palabra con "D"-

-¿Demonios?- Volvió a preguntar Sam pero más que nada para fastidiar y todos allí se taparon los oídos.

-Sí, esa palabra. Les pedimos disculpas al público y a quienes nos siguen en casa por esa palabra no grata. Pero bienvenidos a otra edición de "Lucha por tu vida"- El público aplaudió –Por si es la primera vez que nos sintonizan, les explicare de qué va esto-

-Explícame por favor porque no entiendo nada- Interrumpió Sam.

-Cada semana tenemos un concursante nuevo que en vida… Esta inconsciente, lo o la ponemos a prueba en diferentes situaciones relacionadas con su vida y de completar todos los desafíos se lleva un premio… Dinos cual es San Pedro-

Entonces apareció San Pedro en el estudio y con una voz muy grave dijo –El premio es que puede seguir con vida-

-Gracias San Pedro- Dijo Ryan –Pero si pierde… Morirá-

-¿Moriré?- Preguntó asustada.

-Si no cumples los desafíos- Dijo Ryan de manera obvia –Entonces Sam ¿Estas lista para luchar por tu vida?-

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?-

-No. Pero para que te prepares un poco más, vamos a unos cortes comerciales… Ya saben que "Lucha por tu vida" es traído a ustedes por "industrias la celestial" apoyando a nuestro canal de Tv "Salvación Tv" desde sus inicios hace 3500 años. Ya volvemos- El estudio se llenó de aplausos mientras se iban a comerciales.

* * *

><p>-Y estamos de vuelta con "Lucha por tu vida" Sam… ¿Estas lista para el primer desafío?- Preguntó Ryan, el animador ángel conductor del show.<p>

-No, no estoy lista-

-Que bien porque comenzamos así- El ángel tronó sus dedos de nuevo.

Y entonces Sam se vio en la escuela, en una clase aburrida de historia con el señor Howard quien le decía

-Estamos esperando por usted señorita Puckett-

La rubia miró alrededor del salón para luego preguntar desorientada -¿Esperando que?-

Todo el salón exclamó un sorpresivo "Oh" y el señor Howard le diría –La respuesta señorita Puckett… ¿En qué fecha se firmó la declaración de la independencia?- Le repitió la pregunta.

-Y yo que voy a saber- Respondió la rubia de mala gana y todo el salón volvió a decir "Oh" a coro haciendo que ella les dijera -¿Y qué les pasa a ustedes?-

-¿Si no sabe entonces para que levantó la mano?- Preguntó el señor Howard –¿Y por qué tan insolente hoy? Es todo, a la dirección-

Sam solo rodó los ojos. ¿Había vuelto a la realidad y todo había sido un sueño? Es que no encontraba nada diferente. Luego entró a la oficina del director diciendo –Hola Ted ¿Cómo esta todo?- Pero luego se dio cuenta de que el director no era quien ella pensaba -¿Señorita Briggs? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Es mi oficina pequeña mocosa- "Aun en un universo paralelo es una amargada, no me sorprende" pensó Sam.

-Emm… Creo que me equivoque de oficina-

-No, no te equivocaste revoltosa, estas en la oficina correcta; en la de la directora… Como siempre- Hasta en un universo paralelo Sam siempre se mete en problemas… Al menos en este.

Sam de mala gana tomo asiento –Esta vez ni siquiera hice algo malo-

-A mi no me vengas con esos cuentos porque…- En ese momento sonó el intercomunicador, la directora Briggs apretó el botón y le dijo a su secretaria –Dime-

Y su secretaria le respondería -La amiga de Sam Puckett está aquí-

-Agghhh genial otra vez la tonta esa a defenderla- Sarcasmo por parte de la directora pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar –Esta bien dile que pase-

"Gracias Carly" Agradeció mentalmente la rubia. La puerta se abrió.

-Creo que comete una gran injusticia, ella no lo hizo, eso estaba así cuando ella llego allí- Defendió sin saber nada de lo que había pasado, la mejor amiga de Sam… En ese universo; Missy.

-Genial- Sam con sarcasmo al notar quien era su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte a ti? Además nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido con respecto al caso- Bufó la directora.

Missy tragó saliva –Pues… Sea lo que sea que Sam haya hecho… Apuesto a que no es lo peor que ha hecho y creo que podría dejarla ir con una advertencia solo esta vez-

La directora lo pensó unos segundos –Ummm… Está bien, pero solo te hare caso porque eres la mejor estudiante de esta escuela- Le dijo obviamente a Missy.

Ambas salieron de la oficina. Sam aun trataba de descubrir a que mente desquiciada se le había ocurrido la idea de que Missy Robinson podía ser su mejor amiga.

Al llegar a su casillero, Sam notó que la pelirroja abrió el casillero de Carly –Wow… ¿Qué haces? Ese es el casillero de Carly-

-Sam por favor, es mi casillero ¿Qué no recuerdas? Carly se hizo extremadamente popular y los casilleros de los populares están en el piso de arriba y yo me quede con este- Finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros y volteaba de nuevo hacia su casillero.

-Ok… Es que realmente tengo que hablar con ella-

Missy cerró violentamente su casillero, la miro seriamente y con un tono de voz sumamente serio le diría -¿Estás hablando en serio Sam? ¿Qué tienes hoy? ¿Qué no recuerdas que Carly y tu se odian?-

-Emmm… Recuérdamelo por favor- Sam estaba muy confundida. No le dolió tanto saber eso porque entendía que era un universo paralelo y que nada de eso era real.

-Nosotras 3 éramos inseparables, a ti te comenzó a gustar Freddie… Mi ex novio- Contaba Missy ¿Freddie y ella ex novios? Eso sorprendió a Sam pero no lo demostró –Tú nos lo dijiste y yo te di mi bendición de que podías salir con él. Sam… Carly te robo a Freddie-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la rubia haciendo que Missy la mirara raro –Digo… Esa tonta- Fingiendo molestia y luego le dio un golpe a su casillero solo para hacerlo mas creíble.

-Si… Pero afortunadamente fijaste tus ojos en otro lado- Soltó Missy de repente mientras comenzaba su camino hacia el aula donde tendría su siguiente clase.

Sam se unió a su rival en el mundo real y su mejor amiga en este -¿En quién me fije?-

La pelirroja solo rio –Oh Sam, es como si no pudieras recordar nada. Tontita- Dijo en broma.

-¡Amor!- Le gritó Gibby apareciendo por las escaleras a Sam quien solo hizo una mueca de asco mientras pensaba "Esto no puede ser verdad" entonces Gibby trató de darle un beso y ella no se dejo sino que se aparto.

-Aghh- Gruño Missy –A veces me dan nauseas de solo verlos. Nos vemos en clases Sammy- y siguió su camino dejando a la rubia con el gordito.

-¡No tantas nauseas como las que me da esto a mí!- Le respondió Sam a Missy mientras se iba.

-No tienes que fingir Sam. En esta escuela todos saben de nosotros- Le dijo Gibby con mucha tranquilidad.

La rubia se llevo una mano a su frente mientras decía -Oh dios-

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó frustrado Gibby -¿Por qué estas actuando así? Normalmente no puedes ni verme porque no me dejas de besar. Si no supiera que me amas, seguramente me molestaría-

-Yo no te amo Gib- Dijo Sam sin ningún tipo de pena ni remordimiento por haberlo dicho.

-¿Qué?- Gritó el chico. Luego comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y posteriormente corrió en dirección desconocida mientras lloraba.

Sam cerró los ojos y tomó un suspiro profundo y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en la escuela sino en aquel estudio de televisión en el cielo.

-¡Desafío cumplido!- Anunciaba Ryan el presentador mientras todo el público aplaudía y Sam tenía una cara de confusión total.

-¿Cuál era el desafío?-

-Terminar con Gibby- Respondió Ryan con simpleza -¿Lista para el siguiente desafío?-

-Mamá siempre está lista- Respondió ella con mucha confianza.

-Qué curioso; Hace rato no lo estabas- Sin decir más volvió a tronar sus dedos.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo se declara señorita Puckett?- Sam sacudió su cabeza y pudo observar que estaba en un juzgado y que el juez esperaba por su respuesta.<p>

-¿Inocente?- Dijo con suma inseguridad.

-¿Me lo dice o me lo pregunta?-

-… Se lo digo- Decidió decir eso solo para que el juez continuara con lo suyo y así intentar entender la situación.

-Este juzgado la encuentra culpable y la sentencia es que debe estar alejada al menos 20 metros del señor Gibson- El juez dictaminó y golpeo el estrado con su… cosa para golpear estrados; Mazo.

Sam volteó hacia un lado donde estaba Gibby con un brazo enyesado.

Dos guardias acompañaron a Gibby y a Sam hacia afuera de la corte. Al gordito primero y luego a Sam quien pensó "Ok esto parece más fácil; supongo que solo tengo que disculparme con Gibby. Puedo fingir arrepentimiento"

-¿Qué paso?- Le preguntó Carly a su mejor amiga cuando esta salió de la corte.

-No puedo acercarme a menos de 20 metros de el- Respondió como si nada, es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué lo dices así Sam? Gibby es tu amigo-

-Si como sea- De nuevo Sam restándole importancia y luego vio algo al final del pasillo que llamó su atención -¿Por qué esa chica acaba de darle una bofetada a Freddie?-

Carly volteó y logró ver como Freddie se tomaba su mejilla golpeada para luego volver su atención a Carly -Ah claro… Ya sabes que él es un idiota-

-¿Quién es el idiota? ¿Gibby? Entonces estamos totalmente de acuerdo- Dijo Freddie quien había llegado hasta donde ellas estaban.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?- Preguntó Carly sorprendida.

-Te lo puedo resumir en 3 palabras: Porque… Soy… Asombroso- Dijo las 3 palabras contándolas con sus dedos y cantando la última con una voz aguda.

Sam rió, le impresionaba y le causaba mucha gracia este Freddie.

-No eres asombroso- El castaño fue contradicho por su amiga Carly –Si fueses tan asombroso…- La castaña intentaba pensar que decir y solo se le ocurrió –Te ligarías a Sam-

-¿Eh?- Dijo Sam mirando a su amiga con cara de "¿Qué estás haciendo?" y ella solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "No sé porque lo dije"

-Eso no sería tan difícil… Pero no creo que Sam pueda controlar tanta genialidad junta- Terminó de decirlo mientras se señalaba. La rubia pensó "Que engreído que es" y Freddie continuó –Una vez iba caminando por la calle y una chica se quito su blusa solo porque le guiñe un ojo. Historia real- Dijo con satisfacción.

Sam volteó sus ojos –Lo que tu digas- Ella sabía que lo que debía lograr no estaba allí sino con Gibby –Tengo cosas que hacer. Aparentemente tengo que disculparme con Gibby-

-¿Cómo vas a disculparte si no puedes acercarte a él?- Le preguntó Carly

La rubia lo pensó unos segundos -Puedo mensajearle ¿O también está prohibido?-

-Si fuera yo- Hablaba Freddie –Y fuese una chica a la que no pudiese acercarme a menos de 20 metros, le escribiría-

-¿Ves?- Dijo Sam señalando a Freddie porque le daba la razón.

Y entonces el chico continuó –Le escribiría para decirle que aun puede dar un paseo en la montaña rusa si quiere- Las chicas no entendieron y eso lo irritó –¡Chicas por favor! ¡Yo soy la montaña rusa! Una montaña rusa muy linda que puede llevarla hasta el cielo…-

-Awwww- Pronunció Carly.

-Sexualmente hablando- Culminó su frase el chico.

-Iugh- Ambas chicas con la misma expresión de asco en sus rostros.

-Ustedes no aprecian mis frases celebres- Freddie y su berrinche –Soy como Shakespeare, solo que en vez de escribir libros y usar atuendos ridículos, me visto bien y soy asombroso. Soy un poeta… Soy un Guapoeta- Al finalizar de decir eso Sam le dio una bofetada al chico –Auch ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Alguien tenía que darte a entender que tienes que bajarle un poco a tu ego-

-¡Desafío cumplido!- Anunciaba Ryan el presentador mientras todo el público aplaudía nuevamente y Sam tenía una cara de confusión total… Otra vez –El desafío no era disculparte con Gibby, era tratar de enseñarle a Freddie que no puede ser tan creído-

-¿En ese universo… Freddie cambió después de eso?- Preguntó la rubia, era algo que le intrigaba.

-No- Respondió simplemente Ryan -¿Lista para el siguiente desafío?- Luego en tono cantarín le diría –Puede que sea el último-

-Entonces adelante ¿Qué esperas?- Le respondió Sam, animadamente y Ryan tronó sus dedos.

* * *

><p>-Despierta Sam- Escuchó ella y abrió los ojos. Era Freddie quien la había llamado, estaba entrando a su habitación con el desayuno. Pudo notar que él se veía mayor, que obviamente estaba rondando los 25 o un poquito más quizás.<p>

-Emmm… ¿Gracias?- Luego de tener el desayuno en la cama, no aguantó la duda –Freddie… ¿Tu y yo…?-

-¿Qué? Sam… ¡NO!- Ella suspiró de alivio –¿Cómo crees que iba a pasar algo en las condiciones que estamos? Bueno, si sería comprensible porque ambos estamos vulnerables pero… NO-

-¿Por qué estamos vulnerables?-

El chico ya no tan chico la miró como diciendo "¿Es en serio?"-No sé por qué quieres que te lo recuerde todo pero está bien; Te ibas a casar con Peter, descubrimos que te engañaba con mi novia Rebecca, el intento disculparse, tu no lo perdonaste, te amenazó con dejarte en la calle, el ahora cree que tu y yo tenemos algo, yo le dije que ibas a vivir conmigo… Y aquí estamos. Creo que eso lo resume prácticamente todo-

-Oh… ¿En qué mente retorcida caben este tipo de cosas?- Bromeó la chica haciendo que Freddie riera un poco. Al parar las risas Sam simplemente se dejó llevar y lo besó.

Luego de unos lindos 10 segundos se separaron -¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Un beso- Respondió simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ah… ¿Y por qué me lo diste?- La situación era incomoda y confusa para él.

-Porque te quiero- Luego comenzó a jugar con sus manos con la sabana y mirándola admitió -… Y quiero un poco más de ti-

Haciendo que Freddie volviese a besarla y…

-¡Desafío cumplido!- Anunciaba de nuevo Ryan el presentador mientras todo el público aplaudía y Sam ahora tenía una cara normal y no de sorpresa -¿Por qué no te sorprende?-

-¿Por qué debería de sorprenderme? Me parecía obvio lo que tenía que hacer teniendo en cuenta lo que paso durante ese viaje a Denver en el mundo real- Finalizó hablando como si todo fuera evidente.

-Felicidades Sam. Ya cumpliste con todos los desafíos- Le dijo el ángel y Sam levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria para luego preguntar

-¿Eso significa que puedo volver ya?-

Ryan solo soltó una pequeña risa detrás de su podio de presentador –No Sam. Solo tienes que responder esta pregunta, serás la ganadora y entonces si podrás volver-

-Entonces dime la pregunta- Exigió ella con poca paciencia.

-Lo hare… Después de estos comerciales-

_¿Cansado de esas manchas que deja tu mascota sobre la ropa blanca?_

_-¡Mamá! El pájaro dodo me ensucio otra vez mi ropa blanca-_

_-Oh hijo ¿El dodo te ensucio otra vez tu ropa blanca? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

_Jajaja pues yo les diré, para ese tipo de manchas existe, quita-manchas "Bendición" es una bendición para el lavado. Usa ¡Bendición! Solo a 3 dólares celestiales._

_-Gracias "Bendición" ya no tengo que preocuparme más por las manchas que deja mi dodo en mi ropa-_

* * *

><p><em>-Ya me canse de este refresco. Quiero uno nuevo- <em>

_¿Cansado de los refrescos antiguos? Pues entonces debes probar Sisi cola._

_-¿Sisi cola?-_

_Si, sisi cola. Es un refresco que toma lo mejor de todos los demás refrescos y los junta en un solo y cómodo envase de 15 litros… O en su otra presentación de 10 mililitros._

_-Wow. Necesito probar eso- _Lo prueba_ –Sabe… Iugh- _Convulsiona en el suelo.

_Jajajaja Sisi cola, te hará convulsionar… De alegría. De continuar las convulsiones consulte a su médico. Sisi cola no se hace responsable de: Quemaduras en el sistema digestivo, pérdida de memoria, pensamientos homicidas, perdida del habla, perdida del sueño, perdida de ambas manos y pies, diarrea, ateísmo, nazismo, perdida del cabello, aparición de cabello, depresión y muerte después de la muerte. Sisi cola es ilegal en 35 de los 40 países del cielo incluyendo la unión soviética, Yugoslavia, Baviera, Checoslovaquia y regiones cercanas al mar muerto. SISI COLA. _

-Y volvemos con "Lucha por tu vida"- Anunciaba Ryan.

-¿Qué clase de productos son esos?- Sam estaba principalmente estaba perturbada y luego confundida -¿Y se puede uno morir después de estar muerto?-

-… En el segmento anterior quedamos en la pregunta para ver si Sam regresa a su vida normal o si en cambio se queda aquí a vivir entre nosotros. Sam Puckett… La pregunta es ¿Qué aprendiste estando en otros universos y porque prefieres tu vida real?-

Sam lo pensó un poco antes de hablar –Aprendí que… Todo es diferente en otros universos, que quizás la gente que no te importa en la vida real sea importante para ti en otro lugar como esos universos. Me di cuenta aun más de que amo mi vida y que está bien como está, que no quiero que nada cambie, que en mi vida están quienes tienen que estar y no le falta nadie. Que no tengo que mejorar nada porque a alguien no le guste lo que digo o lo que hago porque estoy bien y me va bien, así que no me importa. Que en el mundo real está todo lo que quiero y que aunque no lo diga… Los aprecio mucho a todos y son perfectos como son, no tienen que ser diferentes, tener otras actitudes no… Yo los quiero asi. Quiero volver porque amo mi vida, amo todo de mi vida y no quiero ningún otro universo… Solo quiero mi realidad que aunque a veces sea difícil, es mía y no la cambiaría por la de nadie- Finalizó habiendo conmovido a muchos en ese estudio.

-Creo que está de más decirte que… ¡Puedes volver a tu realidad!- Anunció Ryan y Sam comenzó a dar saltos de celebración –Pero antes ven aquí, vamos a despedir el programa- Sam se acerco y Ryan comenzó a despedir el show –Esto es todo por la noche de hoy en "Lucha por tu vida" espero que lo hayan disfrutado, soy Ryan Martin. Buenas noches a todos… Menos a los del Emirato de Bujara, allí nos odian. Buenas noches y adiós Sam– Ryan tronó los dedos por última vez.

* * *

><p>Sam despertó. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital y tenía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que estaba cubierta con una venda.<p>

-¡Hermana! Gracias al cielo estas bien- Era Melanie la única que la acompañaba en la habitación.

-A ese ni me lo nombres- Refiriéndose al cielo -¿Dónde están todos?-

-Carly tuvo que obligar a Freddie a que fuera a comer un poco… No se había despegado de ti en las 10 horas que tienes inconsciente-

Sam sonrió –Si bueno… ¿Tardara mucho? Tengo que hablar con él-

Melanie se levantó y mirándola le dijo -Lo ire a buscar- y comenzó a caminar.

-Mel- Ella volteó –Gracias-

Melanie sonrió ampliamente –Descuida-

Melanie encontró a Freddie poco después en un puesto de perros calientes junto con Carly justo fuera del hospital. Carly no quería comer allí pero Freddie no estaba dispuesto a alejarse más del hospital y de Sam.

Freddie se asomó levemente a la habitación de Sam -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Yo te mande a llamar ¿No?- Dijo cortantemente. El solo entró y se sentó en la silla cercana a la cama –Quería hablar contigo para…-

-¿Puedo hablar yo primero?- La cortó. Ella asintió –He sufrido mucho estos días; No quieres ni hablarme y sé que estas sumamente molesta conmigo a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo… Pero hoy estuve peor que nunca, temía por tu vida, no sé si llegaste a estar en peligro de muerte o no pero no quería que nada te pasara. Estamos actuando como tontos ¿Podríamos hacer como si nada paso y volver a la normalidad?-

La rubia se quedó callada unos segundos -¿Recuerdas esa noche en el hotel? ¿Cuándo tu y yo íbamos a…?- Freddie asintió -… Tenía miedo- Admitió –Freddie, no estoy lista aun para tener relaciones… No importa cuánto te quiera, aun no me siento preparada. No sé cómo llegamos a estar en esa situación ni por qué me permití llegar hasta el punto en que no se qué habría pasado si Spencer no hubiese entrado y cuando te dije que necesitaba un tiempo, era eso: Necesito que esperes un poco más… Aunque probablemente no quieras hacer eso- Ella desvió la mirada.

Freddie le tomó una mano –Claro que voy a esperar por ti... Nunca pensé ni pienso en presionarte- Sam lo miró y sonrió -¿Estamos bien?-

-No- Respondió ella. El castaño miró al suelo soltándole la mano y poniendo la suya justo al lado de la de ella. Ahora fue Sam quien le agarró la mano a él quien alzó la vista para mirarla y ella sonriendo le diría -… Pero vamos a estar bien- Haciendo que el también sonriera, se acercara y le besara la mano que sostenía la suya en ese instante.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Que mas antiestetico que un capitulo con comerciales? A mi me gustó mucho este episodio ¿Y a ti? Cuentame ¿Que te parecio? deja un review con tu opinion no importa si es positiva o negativa.<strong>

**Explico algunas cositas de mi version de el cielo: 1) El Dodo como todos deben saber es un pajaro extinto, es decir, está muerto ¿Por que no pensar que puede estar en el cielo? 2) El mar muerto... Está muerto ¿Por que no pensar que puede estar en el cielo? 3) unión soviética, Yugoslavia, Baviera, Checoslovaquia y el Emirato de Bujara: Fueron paises que se disolvieron, es decir, ya no existen, es decir, están muertos ¿Por que no pensar que los paises tambien pueden estar en el cielo? creo que tengo mucha imaginacion.**

**PERO a ver quien me responde esta pregunta: En el universo donde Sam no puede acercarse a menos de 20 metros de Gibby... ¿A que personaje de que serie se parecia Freddie? No está facil pero esa otra serie es algo popular asi que alguno tiene que saberla.  
><strong>

**Y en el tercer universo... Si, fue ese fic.  
><strong>

**Mi chiste interno... No se los dire, si quieren me preguntan y les cuento. Es algo curioso pero si las personas a las que va dirigido ese chiste lo leen, deben identificarlo facilmente a menos que sean unos idiotas que creo que si. Idiotas no ustedes sino ellos, ustedes son inteligentes.  
><strong>

**Emmmm... Creo que es todo. Continuare leyendo. Les anuncio que hay tercera temporada.  
><strong>

**Ahora si. Bye :)  
><strong>


	24. Habemus ultimátum

**HOLAAAA! ¿Como están? Espero que muuuy bien y que esten listos para este FDT (Final de temporada)  
><strong>

**24 capitulos de esta segunda temporada y 46 de TODA la historia ¿Cuantos capitulos tendra la 3ra temporada? En mi libreta anote 25 espacios asi que...  
><strong>

**Debo darles las gracias a todos ustedes que leen, que dejan reviews, los que leen y dejan reviews siempre, los que leen y dejan reviews ocasionalmente, los que leen y no dejan reviews, los que no leen esta historia, los que la leen para criticarla, etc etc etc. GRACIAS A TODOS  
><strong>

**En el capitulo hay una cancion, el link aparece en mi perfil, abajo donde dice "L.R.S" y dice "Capitulo 24" dice el nombre de la cancion y el link de la misma. Es muy importante que la escuchen mientras leen el cap. (No es la version original, es un cover pero me gusta mas que la original)  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece a yo sino a Dan Schneider persona a la que odio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24 (46 en el total):<strong>

-Tomen asiento por favor- Era el director Franklin hablando con Sam y Freddie quienes estaban en la oficina del director sin saber por qué.

Sam estaba muy tranquila y Freddie se notaba nervioso.

-Yo no hice nada- Soltó Freddie de repente mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Lo sé- Lo relajó el director –Freddie… Te asigne como tutor de Sam en química porque pensé que lograrías una mejora-

-¿No he logrado nada?- No estaba tan sorprendido, Sam siempre lograba convencerlo para que no estudiaran.

-No. Antes de comenzar la tutoría Sam llevaba acumulado 7% de 45%... Ahora de 60% lleva 12% está muy complicada con química… Esto la obliga a sacar 38% del 40% que falta-

-Ya me duele la cabeza- Interrumpió Sam.

Freddie solo ignoró eso –Ok… No está nada fácil pero creo que puedo esforzarme un poco mas y…-

Fue cortado por el director –Creo que asigne para eso a la persona equivocada… Ya encontré tu reemplazo como tutor de Sam-

-¿Y quién es?- Preguntó Freddie por inercia.

Franklin presionó el intercomunicador y le dijo a su secretaria –Dígale que pase-

A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona y la pareja volteó y Sam después de ver quien era miró al director y le dijo muy seriamente –Ted… Tienes que estar bromeando-

* * *

><p>-¡Matt, Matt, Matt!- Lo perseguía Gibby por el pasillo de la escuela.<p>

Matt solo siguió su camino hasta su casillero y ahí Gibby lo alcanzó -¿Qué quieres Gib?-

-Espera un segundo- Dijo y guardo silencio unos segundos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Has pensado en… No se… Entrar a un gimnasio?- Le preguntó su amigo.

Gibby solo comenzó a reír histéricamente –No lo necesito, así es Gibby- Matt solo rodó sus ojos, odiaba cuando alguien se refería a sí mismo en tercera persona.

-¿Me vas a decir que pasa o no? Sonabas muy interesado durante las 5 cuadras que me estuviste siguiendo- Matt lo estaba evitando, obviamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda, solo tu… y otras personas más pueden ayudarme-

Matt lo miró raro -Entonces cualquiera puede ayudarte… ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque ya me ayudaste una vez con eso y confío en tu poder de convencimiento para hacer que Carly vuelva a salir conmigo-

Oh oh que incomodo era eso para Matt ya que Carly lo había besado y el aun no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a ese beso… ¿Y ahora encima de no saber cómo sentirse también debía ayudar a Gibby a volver con la chica que el beso? Incomodo y confuso todo el asunto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Sabes lo terca que puede ser ella. Ya salió contigo una vez y creo que perdiste tu oportunidad-

-¿Estás diciendo que alguien está saliendo con ella?- Preguntó un poco enojado –Matt, debes hacer lo que sea para que ella me vea con buenos ojos de nuevo… Yo también hare mi parte pero trata de hablar con ella ¿Si?- Luego lo tentaría de manera muy rara –Te daré una zarigüeya si lo haces-

-¿Para qué quiero yo una…?- Desistió de su pregunta, suspiró y le dijo sin estar muy convencido –Bien, bien pero no te garantizo nada-

* * *

><p>Melanie y Carly estaban disfrutando de la comida de la cafetería, que por cierto ese día no estaba nada mal y estaban sirviendo hamburguesas con papas fritas.<p>

-No debería estar comiendo esto…- Decía Carly dejando la hamburguesa a un lado, se quedo observándola unos segundos y luego con tono de hambrienta diría –Pero está tan buena- Tomó de nuevo su hamburguesa y le dio un mordisco.

-No te pongas con eso Carly… Estas en muy buena forma, podrías comerte 10 hamburguesas y no engordar ni un kilo- Le dijo Melanie de manera amable.

-Gracias…- Respondió ella y siguió devorando su hamburguesa.

Melanie se la quedo viendo, rodó sus ojos hacia ambos lados y sonriendo le preguntaría -… ¿No vas a decir nada amable sobre mi?- Refiriéndose a que quería que también le dijera que estaba en buena forma.

-Oh disculpa… Tú no puedes darte el lujo de comerte 10 hamburguesas sin aumentar 1 solo kilo- Dijo la castaña con simpleza.

-Con un simple "No" habría bastado- Murmuró Melanie mirando su plato.

Entonces Sam y Freddie se sentaron en la misma mesa con ellas para también comer esas hamburguesas.

-No van a creer lo que paso- Decía Sam evidentemente molesta –Aghhh ni yo me lo creo-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Mel.

-Freddie ya no es mi tonto tutor…-

El castaño la cortó sonando como si lo que su novia dijo lo hubiese herido -… Lo de tonto no era necesario-

Y Sam diría -Siempre es necesario. Mi nueva tutora es la estúpida de Missy Robinson que por cierto… Ya no es pelirroja-

Carly se sorprendió mucho –No puede ser… A ella realmente le gustaba su cabello así- Sam la miró feo y ella trató de acomodar lo que había dicho -… ¿Y va a ser tu tutora? Que injusticia-

-No creo que sea tan malo, quizás así si puedas concentrarte. A ella no la manipularas tan fácil- Dijo Freddie como si nada.

-¡Tú te callas Benson!- A Sam obviamente no le gustaba la idea –Y no creas que no vi como la mirabas-

Todas las chicas voltearon a verlo a él, sorprendidas -… El nuevo look realmente le favorece- Se defendió entre dientes para luego decirle a Sam –Sabes que nunca te dejaría y menos por Missy-

Y si, esto se estaba volviendo una discusión o al menos eso parecía al momento en que Sam dijo –Si pues, ya la besaste una vez… Quizás quieres probar sus labios de nuevo-

Melanie y Carly parecían espectadoras de un partido de tenis; volteaban a ver a quien fuese a golpear la pelota o en este caso sus cabezas se movían hacia quien le tocara hablar.

-¡Fue hace casi un año, Sam! Tú y yo ni siquiera éramos novios en ese entonces-

-No me importa cuando haya sido, Frediluso. ¿Por qué la mirabas así? ¿Estás considerando dejarme por ella?- Sam estaba celosa ¿Se nota? Carly y Melanie lo notaron.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡Dame una razón para creerte!- Le pidió Sam. Ella estaba insegura, no porque dudara del cariño que le tenía Freddie sino porque le pasaba por la mente que como ella aun no estaba lista para tener relaciones, el iba a buscar eso en otra parte.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el.

-Si- Aseguró ella solo para que Freddie dijera algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos y sin más argumentos.

-Porque tú eres mi novia y te amo…- Lo sorprendente fue lo siguiente –Y porque Missy aun ama a Matt-

Sam se encogió de hombros y solo dijo con tranquilidad –Es suficiente para mi-

Ambos voltearon a ver a Melanie y a Carly quienes habían soltado sus hamburguesas de lo sorprendidas que las había dejado eso. Casi seguidamente ambas exclamaron

-¡¿Missy aun ama a Matt?!- y Carly agregaría a eso una pregunta -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Emmm… Ella me lo dijo- Admitió el, con pena y antes de que Sam le dijera algo, él le dijo –Hablo conmigo algunas veces por Facebook, no es gran cosa-

-Mas te vale Benson- Le advirtió su novia.

-¿podemos volver al tema central?- Hablaba Melanie -¿Cómo es que Missy aun ama a Matt si fue ella quien lo dejó… 2 veces?-

-Eso no es así; Matt nos mintió- Contaba el chico pero fue cortado por Sam

-Quizás cuando ella te conto todo eso, te mintió y Matt siempre nos dijo la verdad-

-El después me lo confirmó- Sentenció Freddie matando asi todo rastro de duda en sus amigas y su novia –La primera vez terminó con Missy porque ella no quería ver una película de terror y el si…-

Melanie lo cortó -¡Por favor! Eso es estúpido-

-Matt es estúpido- Aseguró la castaña y Freddie continuó

-Y la segunda vez fue porque Missy quería que él la acompañara en un viaje familiar… Y él prefirió terminar con ella que ir-

-Y ella todavía lo ama- Dijo Carly sin comprender eso para luego murmurar –Loca-

* * *

><p>-Freddie- Dijo Annie en un intento de saludo. Había entrado al apartamento de su primo alrededor de las 6 pm –Que raro que Sam no esté por acá-<p>

El chico estaba sentado en su sofá mirando la televisión –Si pues… Las cosas entre Sam y yo no están como para lanzar fuegos artificiales-

Annie se acostó con la cabeza apoyada en el otro extremo del sofá poniendo sus pies sobre las piernas de Freddie

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra oír eso- Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Freddie frunció el ceño y volteó a mirarla –Solo lo dices porque no te agrada Sam-

-Creo que podrías conseguir algo mejor- Annie dijo al momento de encogerse de hombros.

-Annie… No quiero a nadie más, solo a ella. Además vamos a estar bien, no estamos tan mal- Le explicó el castaño

-Si no fueses mi primo, yo saldría contigo- Soltó ella de la nada –Pero a eso no vine hasta aquí-

Freddie apagó la tv y se incorporó totalmente a la conversación –Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

Annie suspiró y luego le pidió algo -Dime que lo recuerdas por favor. Te lo dije unas 4 veces… Esta semana-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el, intentando recordar. Annie iba a decirle pero él le hizo la seña de "1 momento" con uno de sus dedos –Ya va… Me rindo, dime-

-Eres todo un idiota- Le dijo algo molesta para luego recordarle de manera obvia –Te conté que mañana en mi escuela habrá un evento importante; es el aniversario de la escuela y habrá una obra, una pequeña feria y… Antes de todo eso habrá una presentación musical y me seleccionaron a mí para cantar… Solo quería saber si vas a ir-

-Oh… cierto… Entonces… ¿Es mañana?- Hablaba con mucha pausa porque la verdad no recordaba ni 1 palabra de todo eso –Claro… Que… Voy-

-¿Por qué tantas pausas? Te conozco, no sabes de qué hablo. Y antes de que me digas algo mas; Si, puedes llevar a Sam-

-¿Cómo sabias que iba a preguntarte eso?- Preguntó el chico haciéndose el sorprendido. Annie rió y luego Freddie preguntó -¿Qué vas a cantar?-

-La verdadera pregunta seria "¿Qué VAN a cantar?"- Annie evidentemente hizo énfasis en la palabra "Van" –No soy yo sola… Es toda una banda. Y no puedo decírtelo-

-Ok iré. No te garantizo que Sam vaya… Como te dije; Las cosas no están de maravilla entre nosotros-

Annie se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse le dijo a su primo –Si pues es a las 7pm y… Si Sam no va, por mi es mucho mejor- Y se marchó

* * *

><p>-Carly, tenemos que hablar- Le dijo Matt a Carly entrando a su apartamento pero quien estaba allí no era ella –Ah… Lo siento Spence ¿Está Carly?-<p>

-Está arriba- Le dijo el mayor de los Shay que veía un programa sobre extraterrestres. Matt corrió y cuando iba a subir las escaleras, Spence le preguntó –Oye… ¿Crees que los extraterrestres existen y están entre nosotros camuflados como conejos?-

-No… Spence, los conejos no son extraterrestres- Le dijo un poco cansado por tener que decir ese tipo de cosas. Subió unos cuantos escalones y se detuvo para decirle –Pero los conejos si son diabólicos- Y siguió su camino.

-Carlotta Shay tenemos que hablar- Le dijo entrando a su habitación y allí estaba ella, acostada en su cama. Tenía un comienzo de gripe –Te ves… ¿Estas enferma?-

-Esta tarde me empezó a golpear la gripe, no me siento muy bien- Le respondió ella sonando congestionada por la gripe -¿De qué tenemos que hablar? ¿Y por qué me llamas "Carlotta"?-

-Es tu nombre ¿No?- Dijo de manera obvia el chico, se sentó en la cama pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Carly le advirtió

-No quieres estar tan cerca de mí en estas condiciones, terminaras enfermo también-

Eso hizo que Matt prácticamente huyera de la cama y se sentara en el sofá en forma de pastel de helado –Bien… Quería hablarte sobre Gibby-

-¿Qué hay con él?- Preguntó ella y luego preguntó con algo de preocupación… Muy poca preocupación -¿Le paso algo?-

-No, el está perfecto. Es solo que me dijo que hablara contigo… Quiere que le des una segunda oportunidad-

-No ¿Es todo? Entonces puedes irte- Contestó muy rápido la castaña.

-¿No vas a escuchar mis argumentos?- Es que él había preparado un buen discurso y ahora ella no quería escucharlo y eso lo hacía sentir como si perdía su tiempo.

-Precisamente… Porque son TUS argumentos. Gibby para mi es como One Direction: No haria una fila por ellos pero tampoco sabotearía lo que hacen. Y si así tanto él lo quiere ¿Por qué no viene y habla conmigo? Tú no tienes que intervenir… Es mas no deberías ni siquiera estar diciéndome estas cosas y creo que sabes muy bien porque- Carly sonaba muy enojada.

-Sí, sí. Ya se… Porque no es asunto mío- Dijo Matt levantándose del sofá y antes de irse le diría –Pero hay 2 cosas ciertas: una es que evidentemente Gibby aun te encuentra atractiva y la otra… Es que los conejos son malvados- y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Matt se fue de la casa de Carly. Tan pronto salió del apartamento, Freddie salía del suyo.<p>

-Hey- Saludo Matt -¿Tu mamá te dejara salir a las… 10 pm?- Dijo la hora después de ver su reloj.

-Normalmente no pero está trabajando. Lo que no sepa, no le afecta- Finalizó en tono de broma para luego decirle mientras ambos caminaban hacia el ascensor –Voy a casa de Sam, tengo que hablar con ella… Aunque últimamente lo que menos hacemos es hablar, solo son comentarios ofensivos, unos cuantos insultos fuertes, groserías, maldiciones, amenazas de muerte… Yo también digo algunas cosas. Es como si nada hubiese cambiado después de haber avanzado tanto-

Ambos subieron al ascensor y Matt presionó el botón que los llevaría hacia la parte baja del Bushwell Plaza

-Te acompañare… Tengo que hablar con Melanie- Soltó un suspiro –No sé cuál es la situación contigo y con Sam porque no haz querido contármelo pero te daré un consejo: Quizás… Tienes que darle un ultimátum-

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Sam me dijo que íbamos a estar bien y hasta ahora he visto todo menos "Bien"- Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos caminaron hacia la salida del Bushwell, una vez afuera, Freddie continuó –Pero me da… No sé, miedo que ella no responda a ese ultimátum y acabemos rompiendo-

Matt se encogió de hombros -Bueno, es tu decisión… Es eso o pasar muchas más semanas o meses con y cito "comentarios ofensivos, insultos fuertes, groserías, maldiciones, amenazas de muerte"-

-No lo tomes a mal… Pero en casos amorosos, no eres precisamente un ejemplo a seguir-

Matt miró al suelo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –No quiero ser un buen ejemplo… En nada- Alzó la vista mientras seguían su camino –Creo que si me gusta alguien… Pero… No sé, es algo, es un sentimiento hacia ella que siempre ha estado allí y no lo he descifrado aun-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó el castaño –Matt ¿De quién me hablas? Yo podría ayudarte-

-Te lo diría… Pero una de las características de un final de temporada es ese; Dejar la sorpresa o "El giro" para el final-

Freddie solo rió inaudiblemente para luego decir -Odio los finales de temporada-

-Odio a los conejos-

Y asi se les iba el tiempo en una conversación de ahí en más, tonta y con poco sentido y así siguió hasta que llegaron a casa de las Puckett's, tocaron el timbre.

Melanie abrió, le dijo a Freddie que Sam estaba en su habitación y él se dirigió hacia alla.

Cuando iba a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Matt, él le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella y ella accedió después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos.

Una vez que Freddie estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sam, se detuvo unos segundos, respiró profundo para luego si entrar -Hola Sam- Dijo una vez que había entrado

La rubia por su parte estaba acostada en su cama mientras usaba su laptop –Hey-

-Es curioso… Estas usando tu laptop pero mientras yo estuve usando la mía, no te vi conectada- Freddie trataba de romper el hielo.

-Te bloquee- Respondió ella sin importarle mucho mientras seguía tecleando algunas cosas.

Otro respiro profundo por parte del chico -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Sam no hacia ni contacto visual ya que no apartaba su vista de la laptop -No quería hablar contigo- Ahora sí hizo contacto visual con el –Ya veo que eso no fue suficiente para evitarlo-

-Estoy aquí, no puedes evitarme… Debemos hablar-

La rubia cerró su laptop –Tu habla… Yo hare como que escucho aunque realmente estaré pensando en pollo frito-

Freddie rodó sus ojos pero si empezó a hablar –Las cosas entre nosotros han estado algo… Diferentes últimamente-

Sam lo cortó –Yo no creo…-

Y el castaño fue ahora quien la corto a ella –Dijiste que no hablarías. Déjame terminar, por favor- Sam le hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que continuara –Cuando estuviste en el hospital, después que despertaste me dijiste que íbamos a estar bien… ¿Qué pasó con eso, Sam? ¿Dónde está ese "Bien" del que hablabas?-

-… Vamos camino a eso- Respondió sin mucho convencimiento.

-Te equivocas Sam. No "Vamos" camino a eso… "Yo" voy camino a eso, tu no estás poniendo de tu parte- El chico comenzaba a demostrar su descontento.

-Pues perdóname Fredward pero no puedo decirte que ya todo está bien cuando aun no siento que lo esté- Sam también alzaba la voz

-Entonces deja de poner tantas trabas para que podamos estar bien. ¡Maldición, Pon de tu parte también o…!- Freddie detuvo su grito

-¿O qué?- Preguntó ella debido al silencio y ahora sin gritar.

Ya no había más gritos, había más bien una triste calma.

-… O supongo que la única salida que nos quedara… Sera terminar- Freddie caminó hacia la salida de aquella habitación al momento que Sam suspiró tristemente. Antes de que el chico se marchara le dijo –No me gusta dar un ultimátum pero creo que es necesario… Annie tendrá mañana una presentación… Va a cantar en su escuela a las 7pm. Yo iré y me gustaría que fueras. Si no vas… Creo que entenderé el mensaje… Si no vas, sabré que no te interesa poner de tu parte… Si no vas, quedara claro para mí que terminamos- Y ahora si se marchó.

Al mismo tiempo que todo eso pasaba; en la sala Melanie y Matt conversaban sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó Melanie a Matt sin muchas ganas ni ánimos de escucharlo pero estaba siendo amable.

-¿Tú crees que sería bueno si Carly y Gibby vuelven?-

Mel lo miró con el ceño fruncido -¿En serio es de eso de lo que quieres hablar?- Matt asintió. La rubia se recostó de su asiento, suspiró y le dijo –Eso no depende de mi, no depende de ti, no depende de nadie más que no sean ellos dos-

-Es que Gibby me pidió que lo ayudara y… No funcionó, lo intente- El chico jugaba con sus dedos –Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a fallar… Demás está decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con esa relación-

Melanie se sentó de frente a el con sus piernas cruzadas, el imito aquello

-¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo con su relación?- Hablaban como si fueran amigos muy cercanos cuando realmente ella ni nadie más los veía así -¿Quieres ayudar a Gibby pero no apoyas su relación?... Estas confundido… ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-

-Es… Complicado. Carly y yo nos besamos en aquel viaje a Denver- Le confesó haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, abriera mucho sus ojos mientras su boca se abría ligeramente de la sorpresa.

-… ¿Te gusta Carly?- Pregunto Melanie con mucha calma.

-No…- Respondió el –Siento que no soy el mejor para hacer esto por Gibby. Me siento mal, el es mi amigo, el me trata bien ¿y yo? Yo me beso con la chica que le gusta- Finalizó riendo un poco pero no por maldad sino producto de la impotencia –Soy una muy mala persona, Mel-

-No lo eres-

-¡Si, si lo soy! ¡Gibby confía en mí cuando yo solo soy un traidor!- Gritó. Luego suspiró buscando calmarse –Los amigos no hacemos estas cosas. Perdóname, no quise gritarte-

-Descuida. No eres mala persona… Eres idiota pero no malo- Eso hizo que Matt sonriera

-Gracias. Lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo: Tú eres la voz de la razón- Melanie también sonrió, ambos lo hacían.

Matt borró su sonrisa y se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia quien cerró sus ojos

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse fue que salió Freddie cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de Sam. Eso hizo que ambos reaccionaran y terminaron sin besarse.

-Emmm… Me tengo que ir- Le dijo Matt a Melanie.

-Si… Haz eso- Incomodidad.

Matt se levantó y se fue junto con Freddie de la casa de las Puckett's.

Una vez que los chicos se habían ido, Melanie dijo para sí misma –No puedo creerlo… ¿Estuvimos a punto de besarnos?- Y no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso ya que en lo que a ella respectaba: ya había superado a Matt.

Nadie se comunicó más con nadie: Freddie no intento hablar más con Sam y ella con él, menos.

Matt y Melanie no hablaron a pesar de que esa noche ambos coincidieron un rato conectados para un video chat.

Matt tampoco habló con Carly intercediendo por Gibby.

Hora del desenlace, hora de la presentación de Annie. Melanie se había comunicado con ella para contarle lo de Matt y para decirle que no iría porque el si iba a estar allí. Carly tenía gripe así que tampoco iría.

Afuera del auditorio solo estaban Matt y Freddie esperando a que Sam llegara pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

Freddie miró su reloj, eran las 6:50pm. 10 minutos para que todo comenzara y ni rastro de Sam había.

-Supongo que tomó su decisión- Dijo tristemente el castaño.

-Aun queda tiempo. No pierdas la esperanza- Le aconsejó Matt.

Ambos esperaron unos minutos más hasta que Annie salió hasta donde ellos estaban. Annie iba acompañada de un chico.

-Hey… Es hora de que entren, ya vamos a comenzar- Los chicos voltearon –Ah, el es mi amigo Mike… tocara la guitarra hoy y hará los coros-

-Mucho gusto- Freddie estrechó su mano –Soy Freddie, primo de Annie-

-Matt… Enemigo de Annie- Dijo él mientras también estrechaba su mano

-Mucho gusto… ¿Enemigo?- Preguntó Mike pero Annie no les daría tiempo a que continuaran

-Es una larga historia y no tenemos tiempo. Vamos adentro- Dijo ella.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del auditorio y justo antes de entrar, el castaño les diría a los demás –Adelántense… Entro en un segundo- Y así ellos lo hicieron.

Freddie dio un último vistazo a los alrededores… Nada de Sam. Revisó su celular, tampoco nada.

-Así lo quisiste, Sam- Dijo triste a sí mismo. Luego entró al auditorio y tomo asiento junto a su amigo Matt. Habían estado guardando un asiento para Sam en caso de que asistiera.

Y comenzó el recital.

Annie tomó el micrófono cuando ya toda la banda estaba en sus posiciones.

-Buenas noches- Hablaba Annie desde el escenario –Antes de la gran obra que presenciaran, tenemos este número musical, es como una antesala para lo que viene… Tocaremos solamente 1 canción pero si les gusta pueden nominarnos para que cantemos más en el próximo evento de la escuela. Espero que lo disfruten. Esta es nuestra versión de "Umbrella" de Rihanna. Debemos decir que la canción no nos pertenece y que está siendo cantada sin fines de lucro-

La suave música de la guitarra comenzó a sonar.

_You had my heart – tuviste mi corazón._

_And we'll never be world apart – y nunca seremos mundos separados_

_They be in magazines. – ellos estaran en revistas_

_But youll still be my star – pero tu seguiras siendo mi estrella_

_Baby, cause in the dark – baby, porque en la oscuridad_

En ese momento sam llegó al asiento libre justo al lado de freddie, ella le tomó la mano y le susurro –claro que me importa- el chico sonrió.

-me asustaste por un minuto- refiriéndose a que ya pensaba que no iría.

_Because… - porque_

_When the sun shines, well shine together. – cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos_

_Told you I'll be here forever. – te dije que siempre estare aqui para ti_

_Said ill always be a friend. – dije que siempre sere tu amigo_

_Took an oath, ima stick it out till the end. - cuando hago una promesa, la llevo hasta el final_

_Now it's raining more than ever. – ahora que está lloviendo mas que nunca _

_Know that well still have each other. - tienes que saber que aun nos tenemos el uno al otro_

_You can stand under my umbrella. - puedes quedarte debajo de mi paraguas_

_You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, ey, ey, ey. - puedes quedarte debajo de mi paraguas_

-¿Podemos hablar afuera?- Le pidió Sam a su novio, el accedió.

Una vez afuera. Un muy preocupado Freddie preguntaría -¿Qué sucede?-

-Estoy aquí porque no quiero terminar, porque te amo y estoy poniendo de mi parte…-

El castaño la cortó -Eso lo sé…- Y ella fue quien lo cortó ahora

-Déjame terminar ¿Si?- Su novio asintió -Quiero hacer las cosas bien y quizás me arrepienta de esto mañana o en unos días pero no dejes que me arrepienta-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Silencio -Sam ¿Qué quieres decirme?-

_Because… - porque_

_When the sun shines, well shine together. – cuando el sol brille, brillaremos juntos_

_Told you I'll be here forever. – te dije que siempre estare aqui para ti_

_Said I'll always be a friend. – dije que siempre sere tu amigo_

_Took an oath, ima stick it out till the end. - cuando hago una promesa, la llevo hasta el final_

Sam suspiró, cerró sus ojos muy temerosa de lo que diría y lo soltó -Quiero decirle a nuestros padres que somos novios-

Freddie por su parte se sorprendió pero esa sorpresa no le impidió actuar, se acerco de repente a ella y le plantó un beso muy tierno y romántico en los labios.

-Trabajaremos en eso- Dijo sonriendo, ella también sonreiría.

-Está empezando a llover- Dijo Sam sintiendo las gotas de lluvia sobre ella –Mejor volvamos adentro-

Cuando iban a entrar, Matt salió del auditorio corriendo provocando que Freddie le gritara mientras se alejaba -¿A dónde vas?-

-¡Tengo algo importante que solucionar!- Fue lo que respondió el sin detenerse mientras la lluvia se intensificaba.

-Loco- Murmuró Sam haciendo que Freddie riera mientras volvían al interior del auditorio.

_You can run into my arms. – puedes correr a mis brazos_

_That's okay dont be alarm. – está bien, no te alarmes_

_Come in to me, theres no distance in between our love. - ven a mi, no hay distancia entre nuestro amor_

_So gon and let the rain pour. - así que continua y deja que la lluvia caiga_

_I'll be all you need and more. – seré todo lo que necesitas y más._

¿A dónde iba Matt? Ese poco tiempo en el auditorio oyendo cantar a Annie le había servido para descifrar todo ¿Por qué no arriesgar un poco por la chica que ahora si estaba seguro que le gustaba? Eso iba a hacer, iba a ir a su casa.

A mitad de camino ya la lluvia lo tenía empapado.

Sam y Freddie volvieron a sus asientos y la rubia recostó su cabeza del hombro de su novio.

_Now its raining more than ever. – ahora que está lloviendo más que nunca _

_Know that well still have each other. - tienes que saber que aun nos tenemos el uno al otro_

_You can stand under my umbrella. - puedes quedarte debajo de mi paraguas_

Matt tocó la puerta y justamente la persona con la que quería hablar le abrió.

-No digas nada, solo escúchame primero- Estaba empapado y trataba de recuperar el aliento –No quiero fingir más, no puedo. Tú me gustas ¿Ok? Tú me encantas, no encuentro a ninguna otra chica más atractiva que tu. Supongo que he luchado contra esto por un tiempo pero ya no puedo más. Si no soy lo que te gusta, puedo serlo… Porque te quiero, Te quiero a ti-

-… Pasa- Le respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, que era nada más y nada menos que…

_it's raining. – está lloviendo_

_Oooh baby, its raining. – oh baby, está lloviendo_

_Baby come in to me, come in to me. – baby ven hacia mi, ven hacia mi_

_I'ts raining. – está lloviendo_

_Oooh baby, its raining. – oh baby, está lloviendo_

_You can always come in to me, come in to me. – siempre puedes venir hacia mi, venir a mi._

* * *

><p><strong>ES TODO! Se acabo la temporada y no, no fue un error, no dije a quien fue a buscar a Matt y lo hice a proposito.<strong>_  
><em>

**Habemus: "Tenemos" Ultimatum:... Ya saben lo que es.  
><strong>

**Tendran que esperar al inicio de la tercera temporada para saber esa incognita que deje pero puedes decirme quien crees que es la chica de Matt. Opciones: A) Melanie. B) Carly. C) Missy. D) Paquita la del barrio.  
><strong>

**LO SIENTO: Me disculpo con los amantes de los conejos.  
><strong>

**El nuevo Look de Missy para los que quiera verlo, tambien esta en mi perfil, al final donde pongo imagenes de los personajes inventados. Aparecera mas en la 3ra temporada asi que sera mejor que se hagan una idea.  
><strong>

**Hey no me tarde tanto esta vez.**

**Bueno gracias a todos por su tiempo. Espero sacarles mas risas en la tercera temporada y sino... No volvere a aparecer.**

**La tercera temporada si tendra mas invitados especiales (Que son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido...) que esta temporada que solo tuvo 1... Solo se que alguien conocera a su amor platonico.**

**Ah dejen sus reviews si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si les gustan las galletas y si quieren mas musica en la tercera temporada.**

**Se me cuidan ¿Ok?**

**BYE. GRACIAS.**


	25. Gibby: Especialista en seduccion

**Hi. How are you? ¿Bien? espero que si. Bueno aqui estoy, he vuelto para comenzar esta tercera temporada que espero no sea mala. Algunas cositas antes de empezar:  
><strong>

**Nerdy22: He estado con una flojera increible estos dias pero ya volvi a "El asunto" y le falta poco ;)  
><strong>

**Sabrynaseddie: Lo primero que pense al ver tu primer review fue "OMG ¿Es en serio?" De verdad, creo que "Amor y odio" fue uno de los primero fics que lei. En un momento si pense "En algun momento le dejara de gustar" ah y no se si un capitulo de L.Q.P.M se parece a uno tuyo quizas si y no lo recuerdo. Dime cual es, yo lo reviso. Disculpa de antemano.  
><strong>

**RESULTADOS DE LA ENCUESTA: ¿Quien crees que es la chica a la que Matt fue a buscar? Missy (2 votos); Carly (0 votos); Melanie (6 votos) Paquita la del barrio (3 votos)  
><strong>

**En este capitulo se sabrá pero el cap no comienza donde termino el anterior. Si se dira.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schejajda... Dan Schecheche... Dan Schneider si, ese mismo es.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada: Capitulo 1 (47): Gibby: Especialista en seduccion.<strong>

-¡Carly!- Decía Matt entrando al apartamento de la castaña quien estaba viendo la tv. Se detuvo frente al sofá y continuó –No vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar-

Ella por su parte alzó la vista y mirándolo fijamente le dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba inconformidad –Hola- Debido a que no la había saludado al entrar.

-Hola…- El lo entendió y la saludó. Luego caminando hacia la computadora diría –Necesito tu PC- Una vez allí, tecleó algunas cosas, volteó hacia Carly y le dijo –¡Carly! Ven a ver-

-¿Tengo qué?- Carly se quería relajar… La verdad no tanto, solo que tenía una flojera nada normal.

-¡Sí!- Aseguró haciendo un gesto con la mano para que ella se acercara y así ella lo hizo no sin antes protestar murmurando algo inentendible entre dientes.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?- Preguntó ella una vez estaba a su lado.

-¿Preparada?- Carly asintió un poco fastidiada de todo eso. Matt solo hizo un clic, la página se abrió y una vez que la chica vio la página se sorprendió.

-¿Qué caraj…?-

Fue cortada por Matt -¡Carly! No tienes que ser grosera-

-¿Ese es Gibby?- Preguntó sorprendida y aun tratando de asumir eso.

-Sip. Es el-

-Por lo que veo puedo asumirlo pero… Dime que estoy equivocada y que no trata de lo que creo que trata- Le pidió.

-Oh pequeña y sensual Carly- Ella lo miró raro por lo que dijo pero él no le prestó atención y prosiguió –La página de nuestro amigo Gibson es nada más y nada menos que… Un sitio de ayuda. El ayuda a los chicos dándoles consejos sobre mujeres-

-Pero… Pero- Ella no lo entendía –Se supone que el no sabe mucho sobre esas cosas-

-Oh se nota que sabe. Quizás es uno de esos casos en que da consejos útiles pero a él no le resultan- Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros –Aparentemente sucede mucho-

La castaña caminó lentamente de vuelta a su asiento en el sofá, eso la había sorprendido demasiado.

Matt por su parte la siguió y se sentó de frente a ella en la mesa de centro.

-Hey… ¿Qué importa lo que Gibby haga o no en su tiempo libre?... Y creo que cría zarigüeyas-

-No es eso, es que…- La castaña lo miró extraño -¿En serio, zarigüeyas?-

-Sí, son como ratas pero más grandes y…-

-¡Ya sé lo que es una zarigüeya, Matt!- Lo cortó levantando un poco la voz. Suspiró y volvió a hablarle normalmente –Cuando Gibby se me declaró… Estaba muy nervioso, asustado y eso me pareció muy dulce ¿Cómo crees que me siento al descubrir que es muy probable que el solo haya estado fingiendo todas esas cosas?-

Matt le puso una mano sobre una de las rodillas de la castaña –También es posible que no haya estado fingiendo. No creo que te haya mentido de esa manera, el no es capaz de eso-

Al apartamento entró Annie y al verlos allí le dijo a Carly –Tengo que hablar contigo, no lo quiero a él aquí- Señalando a Matt pero sin verlo.

Carly lo miró como diciéndole que se fuera, el solo le dijo –Ya me voy. Te prometo averiguar todo ¿ok?- Refiriéndose al asunto de Gibby. Carly asintió sonriendo.

Matt caminó hacia la puerta y al pasar junto a Annie le dijo -¿Sabes? Podríamos llevarnos mejor esta temporada-

-¡Dije que no te quería aquí!- Le gritó y el terminó yéndose. Obviamente ella aun se sentía ofendida por el beso que él le había dado del cual a nadie le había contado y solo ella y Matt lo sabían.

-Dime ¿De qué quieres hablarme?- Preguntó Carly muy intrigada.

Annie se sentó frente a ella, en la mesa de centro donde antes estaba Matt.

-Oh dios… Esto es incomodo- Dijo ella soltando un suspiro –Se que Gibby y tu fueron novios… Y… Tengo información de que invitó a salir a otra chica-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Carly sonaba indiferente ante la noticia –El puede hacer lo que le dé la gana-

-Está bien ya entendí… No tienes que regañarme. Ya sé que no te molesta que el salga con esa chica- Dijo, se levantó de su asiento para irse pero antes de poder hacerlo, Carly le pregunta

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes quién es esta chica de la que hablamos?- Si, tenía un poco de curiosidad la castaña.

-Si… Si se-

-¿Quién?- Carly se levantó y se puso frente a la chica –Annie, dime ¿Quién es?- Le preguntó.

-… Yo- Respondió simplemente después de unos segundos de silencio y mirando al suelo.

Carly abrió su boca en señal de sorpresa ¿Ella? -¿Tu? Pe… Pero ¿Cómo? Espera ¿Te gusta Gibby?-

-No, no me gusta Gibby… ¡Lo hago por lastima ¿Bien?!- Finalizó exclamando.

-¿Lastima?- Carly no entendía –Oh ahora de repente eres mucho para Gibby-

Annie guardó silencio unos 5 segundos antes de contestarle -… Si-

Carly volvió a su asiento en el cual se dejó caer -¿Cómo puedes ser tan… Así? ¿Qué te dijo que sentiste lastima por él?-

Annie soltó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia arriba. Luego se acercó a Carly y volvió a sentarse donde antes estaba, en la mesa de centro –Me lo encontré en un centro comercial hace unos días y muy tímidamente me dijo que yo le gustaba pero que sabía que yo nunca iba a salir con él porque él era él y yo soy yo…-

-¡Ese hijo de p…!- Exclamó Carly mientras se levantaba velozmente del sofá pero antes de poder finalizar su oración fue cortada por Annie

-¡Carly! No tienes que ser grosera… Carajo ¿Por qué te pones así?- Preguntó abriéndose de brazos por no entender.

-No entiendes… El me dijo exactamente lo mismo a mí para que saliera con él la primera vez- Le explicó provocando en Annie una cara de confusión.

-Como sea, Carly. A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo Gibby… Pero es una comida que obtendré gratis- La verdad era esa, a ella no le interesaba Gibby, es decir, apenas lo conocía -¿A ti aun te interesa él?- Le preguntó sin una pizca de pena.

-No…- Aseguró –Agh… Es como…- La castaña no encontraba como explicarle a la chica que esperaba su respuesta de manera expectante –Es como cuando tú te mudaste… Viniste a Seattle, al Bushwell Plaza creyendo que ibas a vivir en el 7A y terminaste en el 7C porque alguien más ya lo acababa de ocupar-

Annie frunció el ceño –Eso no tiene sentido. Tendrás que explicarme tu inentendible analogía-

-Lo que quiero decir es que yo fui novia de Gibby pensando que era especial porque él me había hecho sentir así… Pero ahora resulta que no solo me dijo esas cosas a mí, quien sabe a cuantas más chicas les dijo esas mismas palabras- Le explicó en tono de frustración.

Annie rodó sus ojos –Bien, voy a cancelarlo…- Se levantó y yendo hacia la puerta completo lo que iba a decir –Pero entonces me debes una cena- Siguió su camino hacia la puerta pero antes de poder salir se detuvo al Carly decir

-No tienes que cancelarlo-

Provocando que ella se diera media vuelta y la mirara con mucha curiosidad -¿A qué te refieres?-

A lo que Carly sonriendo ampliamente le respondería –Siéntate, hablaremos de planes elaborados- Y Annie le hizo caso.

* * *

><p>Melanie y Sam estaban en el apartamento de Freddie. Las gemelas Puckett's estaban sentadas en el sofá mientras que el estaba parado frente a ellas con sus manos atrás, ocultando un objeto.<p>

-Bien… ¿Alguna de ustedes puede decirme que es esto?- Preguntó mostrando el objeto que ocultaba antes; Un tenedor.

-Es un tenedor. Duh- Respondió Sam de manera obvia

Freddie la miró con desaprobación y Melanie dijo

-Es un tenedor para ensalada- Respondió Melanie muy segura y tenía razón.

-Que tonta eres Mel- Decía Sam –El tenedor se usa para cualquier cosa, no solamente para ensaladas- Y la señalo riéndose mientras miraba a Freddie como diciéndole "¿Puedes creerlo?"

-De hecho ella tiene razón- Dijo el castaño –Veras Sam, hay muchos tipos de tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas…-

Sam lo cortó -¿A qué viene todo esto? Solo sé que esas cosas se usan para comer. No tengo que "Usar el cubierto adecuado para cada comida"- Finalizó con voz burlona.

-No quiero que te las aprendas todas- Le decía su novio –Solo quiero enseñarte un poco para que en la cena mi madre no te engañe y así no vea ninguna debilidad en ti-

-Ah, es decir, que tengo que cambiar- Empezaba Sam a discutir.

Freddie cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro –No, eso no fue lo que quise decir. Quise decir que… Tú sabes que mi madre es muy… Necia y sabemos que no le caes nada bien. Al menos así podemos intentar minimizar el daño- Le explicó

-¿Entonces qué hago yo aquí?- Preguntó Melanie –Tengo mejoras cosas que hacer ¿Sabían?-

Sam la miró de manera desafiante y le dijo -¿En serio? ¿Tus "Mejores cosas que hacer" es estar en tu cama todo el día viendo un maratón de esa serie para cuarentonas solteras?-

Melanie se ofendió –Disculpa que no todas tengamos que aprender sobre buenos modales ¡y "The Good Wife" no es un programa para cuarentonas solteras!-

-Sí lo es… Mamá lo ve- Dijo Freddie interrumpiendo.

Melanie solo lo fulminó con la mirada –Lo que ustedes digan- Se resignó cruzándose de brazos y recostándose de su asiento.

-Bien Sam- Hablaba Freddie –Mi madre no vendrá sino hasta tarde en la noche así que empezaremos con "7 horas de enseñarte buenos modales en la mesa"-

-Ese es un pésimo nombre, debemos buscar uno mejor- Dijo Melanie

Freddie se quedó pensativo unos segundos –Ok, dedicaremos 1 hora para buscar un buen nombre y luego empezaremos con "6 horas de… Algo"-

-Idiotas- Murmuró Sam inaudiblemente para ellos

* * *

><p>Matt fue hasta la casa de Gibby, iba a averiguar algunas cosas. Al llegar a su casa, tocó la puerta y la madre del gordito lo dejo entrar.<p>

Llegó a su habitación y entró de manera abrupta diciendo –Tenemos que hablar-

-Estaba por llamarte- Respondió Gibby quien estaba parado a mitad de la habitación vistiendo una toga.

-… ¿Por qué vistes una toga?- Preguntó increíblemente para él porque nunca se imagino tener que hacer esa pregunta alguna vez.

-Tuve un almuerzo muy grande- Respondió el gordito de manera obvia. La cara de Matt solo mostró más confusión ya que eso no tenía sentido pero antes de poder preguntar algo, su amigo continuó –Iba a llamarte para saber si al fin pudiste hablar de Carly sobre el "Asunto Gibby"-

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Matt rodando los ojos ya que odiaba que alguien hablase de sí mismo en tercera persona –Si… No- Gibby lo miró como pidiéndole explicaciones y el entendió esa mirada –Iba a hablar con ella pero… Tal parece ser que no quiere volver contigo. Lo siento-

-Te dije que yo también haría mi parte- Dijo Gibby con una sonrisa en su rostro –Invite a Annie a una cita-

-Si bueno… Espera ¿Qué?- Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar pero al menos lo hizo ¿No? -¿Para qué hiciste eso? Y más importante ¿Cómo lograste que ELLA saliera contigo?-

-1: Lo hice porque es mi plan para darle celos a Carly y 2: Tengo mis métodos para conseguir chicas, uno es la toga- Señaló su atuendo –Y otra de tantas es decir que me gusta pero que se que nunca saldría conmigo porque ella es ella y yo solo soy yo- Gibby recuperó un poco el aliento ya que hablaba muy rápido -… Eso las hace sentir como que deben salir conmigo solo para que no me sienta mal-

-Entonces… ¿Tu carta bajo la manga es la compasión que puedan sentir por ti?- Preguntó Matt enarcando una ceja sin poder creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. Gibby asintió y el chico continuaría diciéndole –Eres un maldito genio-

-Lo sé- Habló Gibby en tono de superioridad dirigiéndose hacia su computadora de escritorio, se sentó en la mesa y encendió el monitor –No te había dicho sobre esto… Pero creo que estas listo- El gordito le mostró la pagina que el ya había descubierto y de la cual ya le había dicho a Carly.

Matt se acercó -Pero… No entiendo… Cuando yo te ayude con Carly la primera vez, tú no eras así y hasta te daba una pena increíble hablar con ella-

-Sí, pero después de eso… Aprendí muchas cosas… Y practique muchas cosas… E hice muchas cosas- Matt ante esto puso una cara de entre confusión y asco –Como por ejemplo… Panecillos. No tienes ideas de lo sabrosos que son los panecillos-

Matt alzó las cejas mientras volteaba a mirar a otro lado como diciendo "Está loco" –Entonces eres todo un Don Juan ahora-

A lo que Gibby respondería con –No, un Don Juan no soy… Soy un Don Gibby-

-… ¡No se le pone el nombre de la persona que lo sea, Gibbs!- Exclamó

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte un par de cosas…- Sugirió –Pero esta noche no puedo, saldré con Annie-

-Si pues… Ella es muy complicada, te comerá vivo-

Gibby se encogió de hombros –Me han dicho que soy sabroso-

-No me refería a… Aghh olvídalo- Desistió -¿Dónde van a cenar?-

-Aun no decido, te paso la dirección mas tarde. Quizás puedas pasar para que Annie te vea y así puedes decirle a Carly que nos viste juntos- Luego muy emocionado diría –Se va a morir tanto de celos- Se levantó de su asiento y la toga simplemente se le cayó.

Matt mantuvo una cara inexpresiva -… No tienes ropa interior, Gib-

-¡Ya te dije que tuve un almuerzo muy grande!- Exclamó desesperado a lo que Matt no encontró sentido… De nuevo así que manteniendo su inexpresivo rostro, asintió unas pocas veces y dijo

-Adiós- Antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Freddie; Melanie y el castaño volvían de la cocina, estaban planeando cual sería el nombre de su… "Experimento" Llegaron a la sala y se pararon frente a Sam quien estaba acostada en el sofá viendo la tele.<p>

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Sam

-Se llamará…- Hablaba Freddie dejando una pausa para luego decir orgulloso -"6 horas de aprendizaje"-

Sam solo se echó a reír –Eso es estúpido-

Melanie miró al chico –¡Te dije que era estúpido!-

Freddie puso su mano derecha en alto y propuso –Propongo otra hora para pensar un buen nombre-

Melanie diría emocionada –Acepto-

Y ambos volvieron a marcharse a la cocina haciendo que Sam volviera a murmurar -… Idiotas-

* * *

><p>Matt volvió a casa de Carly<p>

-Hey- Saludo entrando al apartamento –Malas noticias- Se fue acercando hasta la mesa donde está la computadora donde estaba ella, usándola y se puso al otro lado frente a ella

-¿No averiguaste nada?-

-Al contrario, averigüé mucho- Respondió alzando las cejas y abriendo mucho sus ojos. Carly rápidamente lo agarró por un brazo -¡Auch! Carly, las uñas-

-Lo siento- Dijo soltándolo –Dime ¿Qué averiguaste?-

-Gibby… Sabe… Mucho… Mucho… Mucho… Sobre… Chicas- Dijo haciendo pausa entre cada palabra

-Ah… Ok… ¿Eso… Es… Todo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlándose por como el habló antes.

-Si… Creo… Que… Si- Continuó el solo por bromear.

-¿Hasta… Cuando… Vamos… A… Seguir… Hablando… De… Esta… Manera?-

-No… Se- Pero por fin se rindió y volvió a hablar normalmente –En serio Carls. Contigo él aprendió a conquistar, luego dice que estudio y practico mucho sus "jugadas" ¿Alguna vez viste "Hitch"?-

-Claro que la vi. Will Smith…- Dijo el nombre de aquel actor para luego morderse los labios.

-Pues es algo así; Gibby es Will Smith. Lo que me convertiría a mí en Kevin James-

-Uh ¿Y entonces quien seria yo?- Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Pues… Basándonos en la película, creo que serias Eva Mendes- Matt sacudió su cabeza mientras Carly decía "Yes" celebrando aquello –¿Por qué hablamos sobre esa película? El hecho es que Gibby es poderoso-

-Será poderoso… En ese aspecto, en serio, una vez en la escuela vi que perdió en las vencidas contra Michael Tremont-

Matt caminó hacia el sofá sentándose en el –Si, pero Michael es muy fuerte-

-… Ese día Michael tenia enyesado… Ambos brazos. Gibby solo es poderoso cuando esta enojado- Le recordó –El punto es que sabrá muchas cosas sobre el tema pero eso no hará que yo vuelva con el-

-Se que no lo harás- Soltó un suspiro –Pero eso el no lo sabe. Ah y ahora resulta que el va a salir con Annie para darte celos-

-Eso no me preocupa por 2 motivos; uno es porque ya hable con ella al respecto y no le interesa y segundo… Si me importara, soy más bonita que Annie- Dijo en tono superior, luego su inseguridad se abrió camino -¿Verdad?-

Entonces Matt miró hacia el frente –Pues dejemos que los espectadores voten. Solo tienen que entrar en twitter y escribirle a Seddiento quien es más linda si Annie o Carly, su opinión es importante. La encuesta cierra al momento del próximo capítulo-

-¿A quién le hablas?- Preguntó Carly muy confundida y dudando de si Matt estaba realmente cuerdo y mirando hacia donde miraba el chico antes; a la pared -¿Y quién es "Seddiento"?-

-Ah, a nadie. No te preocupes. Y Seddiento es un amigo mío, le dicen así porque siempre esta bebiendo agua… Al menos esa es mi teoría- Carly seguía mirándolo con cara de "¿Estás loco?" –Deberías conocerlo algún día, buen chico… Pésimo escritor-

-Ok- Dijo Carly de manera incomoda –Pero lo que no sabe Gibby es que… Esta noche se llevara una sorpresita-

-¿A qué te…?- Se detuvo al notar que Carly lo miraba con una amplia sonrisa -¡No!- Pero la castaña asintió repetidamente.

* * *

><p>-Prepárate para el mejor nombre de plan que hayas escuchado en tu vida- Dijo Melanie volviendo junto con Freddie a la sala donde Sam seguía en la misma posición.<p>

-Sorpréndanme- Dijo Sam sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía mientras cambiaba de canal con el control remoto.

-Misión "5 horas para la perfección sofisticada"- Anunció Melanie orgullosa.

-… Ese es aun peor que el anterior- Respondió Sam.

Freddie miró a Melanie y solo le susurró –Te lo dije-

-¿Otra hora para elegir el nombre?- Habló Sam. Melanie y Freddie asintieron y volvieron a dejar la habitación. Al estar sola Sam diría –Bailen mis marionetas, bailen- Refiriéndose a como los estaba manipulando.

* * *

><p>Unas horas más tarde Annie llegaba al restaurante en el cual la había citado Gibby. No había hecho el menor esfuerzo en arreglarse. Iba muy sencilla; Blue jeans, camisa azul con la palabra "Zombies" en la zona del pecho y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.<p>

-Hola Annie, te ves hermosa- Gibby comenzaba con su "Plan de juego"

-Siempre- Dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento –Tu te ves…- Lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo -… Uh el menú- Lo tomó y así huyó de tener que decir algo más.

El mesero se acercó –Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Ryan y seré su mesero esta noche ¿Están listos para ordenar?-

-Sí, mientras más rápido acabe esta noche mejor- Dijo Annie con tono de broma que hasta ella misma rió… Y el mesero también un poco, disimuladamente pero no a Gibby –Ummm creo que me decidiré por… El Roast Beef… Con papas fritas que se que quizás no sean el mejor acompañante para eso pero las amo… y una peppy cola-

-Muy buena elección señorita- Dijo el mesero tomando su menú –¿Y para el caballero?-

-Bueno Bryan…- Hablaba Gibby pero fue cortado por el mesero

-Es Ryan-

Gibby ignoró eso –Comeré el salmón ahumado- Le entregó el menú al mesero mientras le decía –Gracias Bonifacio-

-¡Es Ryan!- Exclamaron tanto el mesero como Annie.

* * *

><p>-Tengo el nombre perfecto- Decía Carly entrando a la sala junto con Melanie y Freddie (Si, después de varios intentos fueron a buscarla a ella para que los ayudara) –Se llamará "Hora y media de renovación de modales"-<p>

Sam mostró una cara que daba a entender que no le gustaba.

-¿Media hora para pensar en otro nombre?- Preguntó Carly. Todos asintieron y se marcharon lentamente y cabizbajos hacia la cocina.

-Después de 6 veces deja de ser divertido- Dijo Sam para sí misma –Es como si no supieran que lo estoy posponiendo cada vez mas- y acomodó su cabeza aun mas en el cojín del sofá.

* * *

><p>En la cena; Annie atacaba a Gibby con una conversación súper aburrida; Parte del plan de Carly<p>

-… Y entonces decidí no teñirme el cabello de amarillo, creo que mi cabello es perfecto, me gusta mucho así…- Hizo una pausa para comer un poco más de su comida –Es muy manejable, es… Es perfecto. A veces quisiera casarme con mi cabello ¿Eso es posible? "Y los declaro cabello y mujer"- Annie se echo a reír como si hubiese sido muy gracioso –Claro que entonces los hijos saldrían algo así como Chewbacca, ya sabes en lo peludo, no en lo de que no puede hablar ¿Por qué Chewbacca no podía hablar? Posiblemente no fue a la escuela o…-

-¿Quieres callarte un segundo?- Si, Gibby explotó. Obviamente él no sabía que ella estaba actuando así a propósito.

Annie terminó de comer en ese instante –Iré al baño. Ya vuelvo- La verdad no volvería, se iba del restaurante. "Plan de Carly" ejecutado muy bien.

Le llevaron la cuenta a la mesa. Antes de verla; Matt apareció.

-Hey. Vi a Annie afuera… ¿No te funciono el plan, verdad?- Preguntó tomando asiento en donde antes estaba la chica

-No me sorprende que se haya ido. No funcionó- Decía Gibby –Supongo que tendré que buscar otra manera de darle celos a Carly-

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso…-

Gibby lo cortó -¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿La convenciste? ¿A Carly le gustan las togas?-

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con las togas?- Preguntó en un tono alto, es que no entendía eso –Cuando por fin había logrado superar lo que me dijiste de "Zarigüeyas" me sales con esto de las togas-

-¡Hey!- Exclamó el gordito como si eso lo hubiese ofendido –Las zarigüeyas son muy buenas mascotas, las togas son un atuendo histórico muy genial… Y una zarigüeya usando una toga debe ser algo muy gracioso- Comenzó a reír descontroladamente dándole golpes a la mesa entre risas.

* * *

><p>Carly, Melanie y Freddie volvieron a la sala donde seguía Sam acostada, ahora comiendo un pedazo de jamón.<p>

-Lo tenemos- Dijeron los 3 chicos a coro.

-¿En serio? Impresiónenme- Dijo Sam sin abandonar su posición y dándole un mordisco al jamón.

-"30 minutos rápidos y furiosos de buenos modales"- Dijeron los 3 de nuevo a coro, es como si lo hubieran ensayado.

Sam se quedó pensativa unos minutos ante la mirada expectante de todos -… No me gusta- Todos se dejaron caer al suelo.

Freddie levantó una mano -Propongo que lo intentemos de nuevo, mañana-

-De acuerdo- Dijeron Carly y Melanie también levantando sus brazos.

-… Si… Soy más inteligente que todos ellos- Murmuró Sam para sí misma.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya basta Gib!- Exclamó Matt ya que su amigo no había dejado de reírse –Vine a decirte que olvides todo el asunto, que no te voy a ayudar más, me canse ¡Ya basta!-<p>

-¿Pero por que te pones así amigo? Digo, apenas estamos comenzando, esto de hacer que Carly vuelva conmigo puede tomarse unos meses pero estoy seguro que lo lograremos- Gibby sonaba seguro de sí mismo.

-No, no te voy a ayudar más. Si vas a lograr algo que sea por tus propios medios. Yo tengo mejores cosas de que ocuparme ¿Si? Ya no estoy todo el tiempo a tu disposición- Matt sonaba molesto… ¿O solo se estaba desahogando? –Tengo novia ahora ¿Sabias?-

-Pfff Matt… Las novias a ti no te duran ni 3 meses. No desistas de ayudarme- Trataba de convencerlo -¿Con que clase de chica te juntaste esta vez, ah? ¿O volviste con alguna de tus ex? ¿Es Missy? ¿Es Clerk?-

-No. Gibby. ¡Detente!- Le advirtió. Estaban llamando la atención de todo el restaurante.

-¿Entonces quién es?- Le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia -¿Es esa chica Stephanie de la que me contaste? Tienes que ayudarme, es decir, yo tengo mis recursos pero contigo puedo lograrlo más rápido porque…-

Matt lo cortó. Dijo muy suavemente –Es Carly-

Un silencio invadió su mesa, el mesero fue a buscar el pago pero Gibby le dijo –Vuelve después Mario-

-¡Es Ryan!- Exclamó el mesero

-Mi apellido es Ryan- Dijo Matt muy animado poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Qué casualidad. Mucho gusto- Matt y el mesero se estrecharon las manos.

-¡Ya!- Exclamó Gibby

-Qué actitud- Dijo el mesero por bajo, alejándose de la mesa.

-¿Tu… Y Carly… Carly Shay… Están saliendo?- El gordito estaba en shock

-Si… Gibby… Solo paso ¿Si? Estamos saliendo-

Gibson solo asintió levemente con la cabeza –Eres un traidor, Matthew Elizabeth-

-Si vamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres completos… Vas a perder… Orenthal Cornelius- Matt se levantó de la silla pero antes de irse –Tu botaste a la basura tu oportunidad con Carly… ¿Por qué carajo no merezco yo mi oportunidad?... Ya no hay vuelta atrás- Y se marchó.

Gibby aun trataba de asimilar todo. Buscó calma o distraerse viendo la cuenta de la cena… Que excedía un poco su presupuesto.

* * *

><p>Matt fue hasta el apartamento de Carly… De nuevo. Ella abrió la puerta.<p>

-Se lo dije- Fue todo lo que el comentó.

Carly se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente –Era lo que había que hacer-

El abrazo seguía, era como si no quisieran despegarse -¿Crees que esto esté mal?- Preguntó el.

-No… No lo creo. Gibby solo tiene que asumirlo, es todo. Algún día lo hará- Carly sonaba tan pacifica y segura.

Matt se despegó un poco de ella, el tenia unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos. Gibby era un muy buen amigo para él.

Carly con uno de sus pulgares le quitó los rastros de lágrimas a Matt del rostro y luego le dio un beso muy corto en los labios.

-Todo va a estar bien- Dijo Carly de nuevo, muy serena

-Eso espero…-

* * *

><p>Y en aquel restaurante: Como Gibby no tenía todo el dinero, tuvo que lavar platos.<p>

Era lo que estaba haciendo cuando Ryan el mesero se acercó a él con una montaña de platos y se los puso a un lado.

-Mas platos para que laves… Gary- Dijo "Gary" como una manera de burlarse por todos los nombres que le dijo él a lo largo de esa noche.

-¡Es Gibby!- Exclamó sin encontrar una rectificación por parte del mesero. Luego se resignó y retomó lo que antes hacia: Lavar los platos sucios.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora lo saben. Si, se que quizas no les guste del todo que sea Carly pero eso no quiere decir que terminaran juntos<strong>. **Son novios ahora, al final de la temporada quien sabe.**

**ME DISCULPO: Con los fans de Chewbacca.  
><strong>

**La encuesta es en serio: ¿Quien crees que es mas linda: Carly o Annie? Todos saben quien es Carly y Annie... En mi perfil hay una foto y por el twitter esta semana publicare fotos de ambas. Voten, quiero saber su opinion.  
><strong>

**La "Historia" en este capitulo de Sam y Freddie fue tonta... Pero el proximo capitulo es todo sobre ellos.  
><strong>

**¿Notaron la curiosidad de este capitulo? espero que si :)  
><strong>

**Dejen sus reviews, por aqui tambien pueden votar por la encuesta de la semana. Quizas haga costumbre esto.  
><strong>

**Se me cuidan. Bye.  
><strong>


	26. My dinner with Marissa

**Hola a todos ¿Como están? Aqui estoy yo, actualizando... Esto que llamamos "fic". Algunas cositas antes de empezar.  
><strong>

**ENCUESTA: ¿Quien es mas linda: Carly o Annie? a) Carly: 4 votos. b) Annie: 3 votos. Estuvo muy cerrado y el voto ganador lo dio "Juh43v3r" por twitter y justo lo revise.**

**La curiosidad del cap anterior era que el comienzo de la tercera temporada termina como el comienzo de la segunda: Con Gibby teniendo que lavar platos en un restaurante por falta de dinero.  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus reviews, significa mucho para mi que les guste y que den su opinion tanto si es positiva como negativa.  
><strong>

**Sobre el cap anterior: Si, Carly. Pero no se queden con lo que dice en aquel episodio porque hay una parte alli que abre una pequeña duda sobre si es cierto o no ¿La captaron? No parece pero igual tendran que esperar al proximo capitulo para saberlo porque en este no aparece Matt. Carly y Melanie si pero apenas y dicen algo.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece a mi sino a Danny Phantom... Ah no, es Dan Schneider.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 2 (48): My Dinner With Marissa.<strong>

-Hola Sam. Estaba esperando por ti desde hace unos... 45 minutos- Se quejaba Freddie pero en un tono de voz que lo disimulaba.

Sam sabía que iba tarde y que su novio le había pedido que estuviese a las 3pm en licuados locos, tomó asiento frente a él y le dijo -Pues eres muy paciente. Ahora ve por mi licuado-

El chico rodó sus ojos pero terminó obedeciendo las órdenes de su novia.

Al regresar le entregó el licuado y retomó su asiento -Bien, quería verte para preguntarte si...-

La rubia lo cortaría -Este licuado está muy bueno- Luego tomó otro poco.

-No cambies de tema por favor- Le pidió con paciencia -¿Estás segura de que quieres que le digamos lo nuestro a mi madre? Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte- Le advirtió.

-Estoy segura ¿Cuando lo haremos?- Preguntó tan segura de si misma que parecía que le encantaba la idea aunque realmente se moría de los nervios. Tomó un poco más de su licuado al momento que Freddie le respondió

-Esta noche- Haciendo que Sam escupiera su licuado empapándole la cara a su novio -¡Sam!- Se quejó

-No puedo esta noche- Excusa... Y mentira -Tengo... Tengo que...-

Freddie la cortó -Si puedes y lo harás. Esta noche-

-Sabia que estarían aquí- Anunció Annie llegando hasta donde ellos estaban y sentándose en otra de las sillas -Esta noche ¿No?-

Sam la miró raro -¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esta noche?-

-Freddie me dijo que te diría que la cena de ustedes seria hoy- Dijo Annie con simpleza. Sam volteó a ver a Freddie con el ceño fruncido y el solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle. Annie continuaría con una broma -Yo le llamo "La ultima cena" porque no hay manera de que Marissa permita...Esto- Dijo la última palabra señalando a la pareja.

-Vaya si que eres de gran ayuda, Annie- Sarcasmo de Sam.

Annie iba a iniciar una discusión pero Freddie se adelantó y lo evitó -Ok ok. Nadie tiene que discutir aqui-

-Como sea- Dijo Annie -Nos vemos esta noche Freddie- Se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a salir cuando T-bo se acercó a ella con unas grandes galletas redondas insertadas en un palo

-¿Quieres una galleta?- Le preguntó el moreno

Annie no se detuvo, solo le respondió mientras seguía su camino a la salida -Alejate de mi- Logrando ofenderlo un poco

-¿Annie vendrá a la cena?- Preguntó Sam algo molesta -¿Por qué tiene que ir ella? Este es un asunto tuyo y mio-

-Es mi prima, es una Benson. Es mi familia ¿Por qué no puede ir?- Freddie defendió a su prima.

-Ummm... Veamos- Decía la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa -Porque la odio-

-Pues vendrá ¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella te ayude hoy-

Sam lo pensó unos segundos -No, eso no pasará, quizás me perjudique pero nunca me va a ayudar ¿No tienes otros primos? Ya sabes... Alguno que pueda caerme bien-

-Te contaré un poco sobre el árbol genealógico de la familia Benson en la rama de "primos"- Ante esto Sam soltó un gruñido como arrepintiéndose de su pregunta inicial, mientras Freddie continuaba -Tengo 3 tías. Mi tía Maura que es la mamá de Annie a quien por supuesto ya conoces. Está Hayley que es hija de mi tía Monica y están...-

Sam lo cortó -No conozco a Hayley y ya me cae mejor que Annie solo porque se llama igual que la vocalista de Paramore-

Freddie solo rodó sus ojos, suspiró y finalizó -Y como te decía; Están Max y Brian que son hijos de mi tía Michelle-

-Seguro todos los Benson's de esta generación son unos idiotas. Aunque poner "Benson's" e "idiotas" en la misma oración es redundante- Bromeó la rubia.

-¿Que se siente ser novia de un idiota?- Preguntó el chico siguiéndole el juego

-Es mucha presión- Respondió haciendo que Freddie riera

Al dejar de reír le diría a su novia -La cena es a las 6:45pm no llegues tarde-

-¿6:45?-

-Si. A lo largo de los años mamá ha dejado algunos hábitos como la excesiva sobreprotección hacia mi pero no se le ha quitado la exigencia sobre las horas- Le explicó

-Para mí es y seguirá siendo la misma loca de siempre- Dijo Sam con simpleza.

-No deberías pensar eso de tu suegra- Dijo Freddie solo para fastidiarla un poco.

-Aghhh- Gruñó la rubia -Eso fue un golpe bajo. Estoy considerando que Melanie vaya en mi lugar... ¿Si no es para hacerse pasar por mi cuando la necesito, entonces para que sirve tener una gemela?-

-¿Como en esa película "Juego de gemelas"?-

-Si, como en esa tonta película que Melanie y yo vimos una vez- Tomó un poco de su licuado, el cual ya estaba por acabarse -Aghhh me da nauseas-

-¿El licuado?- Preguntó el chico con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-No, el licuado no. Me refería a Melanie- Freddie solo rodó sus ojos. Sam sacó su celular, buscó sus contactos y presionó el botón de llamar.

-¿A quién vas a...?- Intentó decir el castaño pero fue cortado por su novia

-Shhh- Y entonces la otra persona respondió -¡Hola Melanie! ¿Cómo está mi hermana favorita?- Sam fingía entusiasmo.

-... ¿Qué quieres?- Melanie no era tonta, ella sabía que para que Sam le hablara así... Seguramente era porque le iba a pedir algo

-¿Por qué tan cortante?- Se hizo la ofendida -Es que estoy en licuados locos y quería saber si quieres que te lleve uno a casa- Mintió, por eso no era que llamaba.

-Ah...- Mel no se esperaba eso -Esta bien, puedes traerme un licuado-

-Ah y otra cosa... ¿Crees que será posible... Que esta noche te hagas pasar por mi y vayas a cenar con Freddie y decirle a su madre que él y yo salimos?- Finalizó hablando muy rápido. Freddie la miraba incrédulo.

Mel guardo silencio unos segundos -... Para eso necesitaras más que un licuado, Sam. Adiós-

-No, no. Espera- Pero Melanie si cortó la llamada -Malas noticias Freddie; Melanie no se hará pasar por mi-

-¿Por qué lo dices así? Yo no quiero que tu hermana vaya a esa cena, ella no es mi novia, tu si lo eres-

Sam suspiró -Tu mamá va intentar que terminemos ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-

Freddie notó un poco de preocupación en la mirada de Sam -Voy a ser realista... Eso quizás pase pero no lo va a lograr-

Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Marcó otro número en su teléfono y mientras esperaba a que le contestaran, Freddie le dijo

-¿No te sirvió de nada lo que te dije?-

Sam solo lo ignoró -Hola Carly- Dijo cuando la castaña contesto la llamada -Hoy voy a cenar con Freddie y su madre ¿Si te ponemos una peluca rubia y...?-

Al otro lado de esa llamada, Carly rodó sus ojos y cortó a su mejor amiga diciéndole -Adiós Sam- Ya que sabía lo que iba a proponerle ya que era más que obvio.

-¿y?- Fue la corta pregunta de Freddie

-Bien... Iré yo- Respondió con fastidio en su voz. Sam se levantó de su asiento y le dijo -Nos vemos esta noche-

-¿No me vas a dar un beso antes de irte?- Le preguntó al notar que se iba a ir si hacerlo.

La rubia sonrió y le dijo -No. Ese es tu castigo por hacerme pasar por esto- Refiriéndose a confesar su relación a la mamá del chico

-¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que quería eso!- Exclamó abriéndose de brazos

Sam no encontró como refutar eso así que solo le respondió con un -Eso ya no importa. Adios, te veo más tarde- Y ahora si se fue del establecimiento. Freddie se iría minutos después.

* * *

><p>Como ya había dicho Freddie; La cena era a las 6:45pm. Pues eran las 5:50pm al momento que el castaño iba a arreglarse (Bañarse, luego vestirse, etc) pero antes decidió ir al apartamento de Annie a hablar con ella.<p>

-Pasa- Le dijo ella luego de abrir su puerta y ver que era su primo quien estaba tocando la puerta.

Freddie entró. Annie se acostó en su sofá, Era algo que encontraba muy cómodo

El chico la miró y le preguntó -¿Por que aun no estás lista?- Porque ella todavía estaba con la misma vestimenta con la que fue a licuados locos esa tarde.

No era una mala vestimenta, se veía bien con su jean negro, su camiseta purpura algo ajustada que en el pecho tenía un logo y con medias blancas ya que si se había quitado sus zapatos.

-Así mismo voy a ir- Le respondió -Mi ropa está bien... Y amo mi cabello, es tan manejable y perfecto que no tengo que hacerle nada- Le explicó -Además, no soy yo quien tiene que impresionar esta noche sino tu novia quien tiene que hacer eso-

-De eso quería hablarte...- Annie volteó a mirarlo dándole su atención y Freddie continuó -Quiero pedirte que no perjudiques a Sam esta noche... Quiero pedirte que la ayudes-

La chica se quedó pensando en eso por unos segundos -... No puedo prometértelo Freddie- Freddie hizo una mueca de molestia pero antes de poderle decir algo, ella continuó -Pero me mantendré al margen de eso. No la voy a ayudar pero tampoco la voy a perjudicar... Es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer-

-Te lo agradecería mucho-

Annie sonrió levemente -Ahora ¿No tienes que irte a arreglar? Sabes lo paranoica que es tu madre sobre la hora. ¿Qué le dijiste a ella sobre que Sam va a cenar a su casa?-

Freddie sonrió también ante ese comentario -Le dije que a Sam la habían dejado sola en casa, se le había acabado la comida y que Carly no iba a estar en su apartamento hoy- Le explicó -No llegues tarde- Le pidió antes de salir.

-Iré a las 6:30 tan pronto termine de ver "Communty" ahora vete, me interrumpes- Y Freddie se marchó.

* * *

><p>Llegó la hora: 6:30. Annie apagó la tele. Fue al baño, se lavó su rostro. Después de eso se miró al espejo y se dijo a sí misma -... Soy muy linda- y le guiñó un ojo a su imagen en el espejo.<p>

6:37: Después de subir 1 piso, Annie llegó al apartamento de su primo, tocó su puerta y quien abrió fue el, estaba algo alterado.

-Wow Annie, ¿No pudiste hacerme sufrir un poco mas y llegar más tarde?- pregunta sarcástica

La chica entró -No es tan tarde ¿Por qué tan irritable? ¿Sam no ha llegado, no es así?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja

-No- Respondió el, miró la hora: 6:38pm -Y ya solo faltan 7 minutos-

La señora Benson salió hasta donde ellos estaban y Annie la saludo -Hola tía-

-Hola Annie ¿Lista para la cena?- Le preguntó amablemente la señora Benson

-Oh... Quien tiene que estar lista no soy yo- Freddie la miró feo y a señora Benson la miró con mucha confusión ya que no había entendido a lo que se refería y optó por volver a la cocina y dedicarse a poner la mesa

-Eso no estuvo bien- Le dijo el castaño a su prima

-Lo sé pero fue divertido- Freddie volvió a mirarla feo -... 6:41-

-Ahora lo haces solo para molestarme- Aseguró

-Si Freddie tienes razón, vivo solo para molestarte- Sarcasmo de parte de Annie para luego caminar hacia la mesa donde cenarían y tomó asiento

Freddie que la había seguido se inclinó hacia ella y para que su madre no escuchara lo que él iba a decir le susurró a su prima -Compórtate, no seas malcriada-

-¿Malcriada?- Ella se ofendió -Ok si eso es lo que quieres... No hablare en el resto de la noche-

-Eso es ser malcriada- Su susurro sonaba con algo de descontento. Annie no le respondió -¡¿Así que comienzas desde ya, no? ok- Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y antes de ir a abrir le dijo -Aja, te dije que vendría-

-Hola- Saludó Sam con una sonrisa entre tímida y nerviosa una vez que Freddie abrió la puerta

-Hola Sam... Pasa- Freddie debía admitir que su novia se veía preciosa a pesar de su simple atuendo, es decir, su único cambio era el leve maquillaje que llevaba pero algo era diferente, resaltaba aun mas su belleza.

6:44pm: Todos en la mesa, la comida servida. Sam iba a empezar a devorar la cena pero la señora Benson le dijo que no, que debían esperar la hora exacta... Toda una maniática

La cena ya llevaba unos minutos. Freddie al comienzo le susurró a Sam que comiera despacio, que se tomara su tiempo, que cuidara lo que ya le habían enseñado sobre los cubiertos, que si iba a hablar tenía que hacerlo sin la boca llena, etc, etc, etc.

-Y dime Sam... ¿A dónde se fue tu madre?- Le preguntó Marissa ya que esa fue la excusa que le dio su hijo para que Sam fuese a cenar para allá.

La rubia volteó a mirar a Freddie, estaba confundida, ella no sabía a qué se refería. El castaño solo se encogió de hombros.

-Emmm... Si... Mi mamá fue a... cazar... Monos... a la Antártida- Sam realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

-¿Hay monos en la Antártida?- preguntó Marissa.

Nadie tenía una respuesta más que un simple "si" pero Annie rompió su voto de silencio para ayudar a Sam... A pesar de haberle dicho a su primo que no lo haría.

-Si tía, si existen. Incluso una banda se puso ese nombre... Los "Arctic Monkeys" significa "monos árticos- Finalizó con un tono obvio. Ella sabía lo de la banda ¿si realmente existían monos árticos? Eso no lo sabía, ella no era Wikipedia como para saberlo todo.

Freddie le sonrió a ella como agradeciéndole por su ayuda.

La cena seguía "¿Cuando llegara ese momento? Esto me está volviendo loca" pensaba Sam

-Mamá...- Habló Freddie, había tomado un poco de valor

Pero su madre lo cortó -Oh casi lo olvido; Me encontré a Giselle, tu vieja amiga de la escuela-

-Si mamá... Recuerdo quien es Giselle- Dijo Freddie y Sam le clavó las uñas a él en una de sus piernas haciendo que el soltara un respingo de dolor y la mirara como diciendo "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Marissa prosiguió -Bueno me la encontré y le hable de ti, le dije que estabas soltero y...-

El castaño la interrumpió -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque siempre me gustó para ti- Le respondió ella. Sam frunció el ceño ante eso -Además Giselle también está soltera y es muy linda-

-Mamá... No voy a salir con Giselle ¿Sabes cuantos años tengo sin verla?-

-Si claro Freddie, esa es la razón de porque no puedes verla- Dijo Annie con sarcasmo.

Sam permanecía comiendo su cena en silencio

-Giselle no tiene nada de malo... Y su papá es farmacéutico- Marissa trataba de convencer a su hijo -Dale una oportunidad-

-¡No!- Exclamó muy seguro el castaño.

-Está bien- Se rindió la señora Benson -...Igual vendrá a visitarte- Ok, no se había rendido realmente.

-No puedo má. Lo siento- Freddie ya estaba cansado de ese asunto.

-¿Pero por qué no, que te lo impide?- Le preguntó Marissa perdiendo la paciencia.

Freddie miró a Sam y ella lo miró como queriéndole decir "No se"

-Tía- Interrumpió todo, Annie -¿Podrías buscarme más té helado?-

Marissa le señaló la jarra llena del té helado a la chica mientras le decía -Está justo allí-

-Oh... No la había visto- Justo después la tomó y la dejo caer al suelo -Ups que torpe soy-

-No te preocupes, yo lo limpiare- Anunció la señora Benson de manera alegre. Otro hábito que no había perdido era su obsesión por la limpieza.

Una vez que la señora Benson fue por algo para limpiar, Annie les dijo -¿Cuando piensan decírselo? Freddie, te dije que no los iba a ayudar pero no me han dejado alternativa. Ya no voy a mover ni un dedo mas por ustedes- Miró a Freddie -O hablas o terminaras conociendo a Giselle quien quizás me agrade más que Sam- Recordó o cayó en sí misma -¿Por qué los estoy ayudando si no me gusta su relación?-

Marissa volvió, limpió y retomó su asiento para la cena... O lo poco que quedaba de ella.

La cena finalizó y nadie había dicho nada. Marissa iba a recoger la mesa y Sam habló

-¿Puedo hablar un segundo con usted, señora loc.. Benson?-

-No Puckett, no puedes venir mañana a cenar aquí. Esto no es una beneficencia para pobres- Respondió Marissa creyendo que eso era de lo que le iba a hablar.

Sam se ofendió. Freddie lo notó y se anticipó hablando antes de que su novia dijera algo ofensivo -Sam no es pobre mamá-

-Tampoco soy millonaria. La situación económica de mi familia no es tan mala- Se defendió la rubia.

-Ok no tienes que darme un sermón- Le dijo la señora Benson -Entonces ¿De que querías hablar?-

-Emmm... No sé cómo decir esto- Hablaba la rubia -Freddie... Haría buena pareja con esa Giselle de la que tanto habló esta noche- Si, no lo dijo. El castaño la miró como diciéndole "¿Qué demonios?"

-Lo sé, yo la escogí- Le dijo la señora muy orgullosa.

-Mamá... Eso no era lo que Sam quería decir. Lo que ella iba a decir es que ella y...- El chico se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta -Aghhh ¿Quien será a esta hora?- Y fue a abrir. Al abrirla

-¡Freddie!- Lo saludó una chica muuuuy atractiva mientras lo abrazaba -Tanto tiempo- La chica entró a la casa

-Hola Giselle. Viniste antes de lo esperado- Dijo Marissa una vez que la vio

-Que giro tan interesante- Dijo Annie para sí misma pero Sam si la escuchó y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

* * *

><p>Estaban todos sentados en la sala de aquel apartamento: Marissa en el medio del sofá con Freddie a un lado y Giselle del otro. Annie sentada en una silla que rodó desde la mesa donde antes cenaban y Sam en un pequeño sofá individual que también había en la sala.<p>

Todos escuchaban con fastidio lo que contaba Giselle menos la señora Benson a la que si le interesaba

-... Y mis notas son perfectas- Contaba Giselle -No sufro de alergias. También practico danza...-

Annie la cortó -¿Danza? Pues yo vi "Black Swan" y sé que no es tan divertido-

-¡Annie, no seas grosera!- Exclamó Marissa para después decirle con calma a Giselle -Continua deleitándonos con tus cualidades, por favor-

-Hablo 5 idiomas aparte del español: francés, ingles, japonés, albanes y húngaro- Todos voltearon sus ojos menos Marissa. Giselle continuó -Parte de mi familia vive en Australia, mi padre es farmacéutico, mi madre es cirujana...-

Sam se levantó de su asiento y la cortó diciendo -Ok ya entendimos, eres perfecta- y abandonó rápidamente aquel apartamento.

Freddie la siguió y la encontró esperando el elevador.

-¿Por qué te vas a ir?- Le preguntó el.

-Ella es perfecta- Le respondió Sam -Yo no lo soy... Me cuestiono si realmente tú debes estar conmigo, es todo-

El castaño se acercó un poco más a ella -Yo no quiero a alguien perfecta ¿Ok? Si, Giselle es bonita pero tú eres hermosa-

Sam frunció el ceño -Estoy confundida... ¿Hermosa es mejor que bonita?- Freddie solo le dio una mirada de "¿Es en serio?" y ella dijo -Oh claro, es mejor-

-Bien... ¿Qué te parece si ahora volvemos adentro y le damos a mi madre una crisis nerviosa?- Preguntó en un tono divertido

Sam solo lo miro tiernamente y le dijo -Awww bebe- Como si el chico le hubiese dicho algo tierno. Luego le dio un beso, más bien un pequeño roce de labios.

La pareja volvió al apartamento ganándose la atención de todos recién entraban.

Freddie respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar -Mamá... Annie...-

Giselle levantó su mano y lo cortó diciéndole -Uh ¿Y yo?-

Sam y Freddie la miraron extraño y el chico la incluyo en lo que antes decía solo para ser amable -... Giselle- Y luego si prosiguió -Sam y yo queremos decirles algo-

Annie interrumpió -¿Para qué me nombraste a mí? Ya yo lo sé y tu sabes que es así-

Y entonces la señora Benson algo preocupada después de escuchar lo que dijo Annie volteó hacia Freddie y le pregunta -¿Que es lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

Sam fue quien le respondió... O al menos eso intentaría -Freddie y yo...-

La señora Benson se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a ellos -¿Qué?- Preguntó para que terminaran de decirlo.

Sam suspiró y se arrepintió por un segundo pero luego sintió que Freddie le tomó la mano y eso la motivó a decirlo -...Que Freddie y yo somos novios-

Marissa se echó a reír, no porque aquello le pareciese gracioso sino de la incredulidad que sentía en aquel momento

-Freddie ¿Cómo pudiste?- Habló Annie con un tono de decepción falso.

-Mamá... Solo di algo- Le pidió Freddie ya que ella no decía nada.

-Samantha... ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Giselle mientras Freddie, Annie y yo hablamos en la cocina?- Sam asintió a lo dicho por la señora Benson quien sorprendentemente dijo aquello con mucha calma.

Sam hizo lo que Marissa dijo y ella junto con Annie y Freddie se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Hijo... Dime que bromeas- Le pidió la señora Benson ya no tan calmada sino angustiada

-No bromeó mamá... Esto es 100% en serio-

-Y tu...- Le dijo la señora mirando a Annie ahora -¿Tu sabias de eso? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabías?- Ella no respondía, no decía nada -¡Respóndeme!-

-Lo supe desde el primer día que vine a vivir aquí- Admitió con pena.

-¿Hace cuanto?- Le preguntó ahora a Freddie -¿Hace cuanto que son... Novios?- Preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco antes de decir la última palabra.

-... 10 meses- Respondió simplemente.

La señora Benson se sentó en una silla que estaba allí. Como dando a entender que no podía con aquella noticia.

-Está bien- Eso sorprendió tanto a Freddie como a Annie. Solo por un segundo porque ella continuó –Solo tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer… Y como los voy a separar-

-Mamá, no tienes que hacer eso. Yo la amo-

Marissa se llevó una mano al pecho –No digas eso hijo, solo estas confundido- Aseguraba

-No estoy confundido- La contradijo –Yo no pedí enamorarme de Sam, fue algo que pasó-

-Esa opinión puede cambiar, solo tienes que pasar más tiempo con Giselle y…-

Freddie cortó a su madre exclamando -¡Que se joda Giselle!-

-¡Freddie!- Le llamó la atención la señora Benson –Ella es perfecta para ti, su padre es farmacéutico ¿Sabes lo beneficioso que eso podría ser para ti?-

-¿Puedo hablar?- Pidió Annie levantando una mano -… No soy la mayor fan de Sam pero… Tía, no tienes que pensar en lo beneficioso que pueda ser para el… La decisión no es suya, es de el-

Hubo un silencio de unos 10 segundos hasta que la madre de Freddie lo rompió -… No me convenciste-

-Es todo, no puedo hacer mas nada aquí- Dijo Annie harta –Me voy a mi casa- Y salió de la cocina y luego del apartamento

* * *

><p>Un rato después ambos volvieron a la sala.<p>

-Samantha- Decía Marissa -¿Cuánto dinero quieres para terminar con mi hijo?-

Freddie miró a su madre con cara de "¿Es en serio?"

Sam lo pensó unos segundos -… Quiero 1 millón de dólares-

La señora Benson se acercó a ella, le estiro una mano y le dijo –Tenemos un trato- Y Sam estrecharía la mano.

-¡No! ¡Aquí nadie le dará 1 millón de dólares a nadie!- Gritó Freddie pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido por Giselle

-… No me caería mal 1 millón de dólares-

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó Freddie, perdía la paciencia –No voy a terminar con Sam ¿Está bien?-

-Está bien hijo…- La señora hizo una pausa –Si es tu decisión la respeto…- Luego miró a Sam y volvió a mirar a su hijo –Olvida lo que dije, no puedo aceptarlo- Y se fue a su habitación frustrada.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Giselle abrazando a ambos cosa que a ellos les pareció raro.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué hicieron? … Karaoke. Los 3 cantaron a coro cierta canción que… Solo diré: Pobre Freddie.<p>

Come on Barbie, let´s go party! - ¡Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta!

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world - Soy una chica barbie, en un mundo de Barbie

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. - Vida en plástico, es fantástico.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. – puedes cepillar mi cabello, desvestirme por todas partes

Imagination, that is your creation. – imaginación, esa es tu creación.

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world - Soy una chica barbie, en un mundo de Barbie

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. - Vida en plástico, es fantástico.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. – puedes cepillar mi cabello, desvestirme por todas partes

Imagination, that is your creation. – Imaginación, esa es tu creación.

Finalizaron la canción. De hecho… A Freddie le gustó.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo. No es el mejor pero era lo que tenia que pasar, lo ultimo solo es el momento "wtf?" del capitulo, me parecia muy comico que de repente comenzaran a cantar.<strong>

**La cancion "Barbie Girl" de Aqua tampoco me pertenece.  
><strong>

**Si no puse una imagen de Gissele en mi perfil es porque no tengo planeado volverla a utilizar en el fic.  
><strong>

**TERCER CAPITULO DE LA 3ra temporada: tengo que preguntar: ¿Que tan bien estan en historia universal? Si no estan tan bien, algun dia les haran un examen sobre eso y saldran bien gracias a ese capitulo que... YA ESTA LISTO.  
><strong>

**ME DISCULPO: Con el club de fans de la pelicula "Black Swan"  
><strong>

**Encuesta: De la historia... ¿Cual es el personaje que menos te cae bien?  
><strong>

**¿Te gusto el capitulo? ¿No te gusto? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Amaste a Gissele con su karaoke? ¿Te parece que Freddie dejo ver su lado femenino al cantar eso sin un poco de verguenza? ¿Cual crees que sera el proximo plan de la señora Benson para separarlos? porque si habra varios planes.  
><strong>

**Tienes que dejarme un review para saber tu opinion, sino... ¿Como voy a saber? :( cualquiera puede dejar un review.  
><strong>

**Creo que es todo por hoy. Piensen en lo que dije alla arriba ;)  
><strong>

**Bye :D  
><strong>


	27. Nazis, Drugs and NO Rock & Roll

**Hola a todos. ¿Como estan? Yo aqui, en mi ultimo dia de vacaciones y actualizando.**

**Les dije que habia algo que no habia quedado claro porque habia una duda que se generaba en el primer cap. de esta temporada. Abajo les explico.**

**No tuve que estudiar para este capitulo, ya yo sabia todas esas cosas :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por sus visitas, por sus... No visitas, amenazas de muerte. Gracias**

**Ah resulta que de todas las posibles parejas de Matt... La unica que no le gusta a nadie es con Carly. En serio, todas ellas tienen sus fans: Matt-Melanie, Matt-Annie, Matt-Missy pero Carly no y eso me sorprende.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece... MENOS MAL, yo haria otra cosa. iCarly es de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>3era temporada, capitulo 3 (49 en el total): Nazis, Drugs and NO Rock &amp; Roll<strong>

-Entonces…- Decía Sam a Carly. La rubia recién llegaba a su casillero y su amiga ya estaba allí –Anoche sin motivo alguno… Gibby me escribió preguntándome si sabía algo sobre tu relación con Matt. Soy tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-

-No existe ninguna relación, Sam- Le respondió la castaña provocando una mirada de "Dime la verdad" por parte de Sam –El y yo si hemos salido unas cuantas veces… Es como que estamos viendo si las cosas pueden funcionar antes de dar ese paso-

-¿Entonces por qué Gibby me dijo que Matt le dijo que él y tu eran novios?-

-Yo le dije que lo hiciera. Ya no quiero a Gibby y no lo necesito a mis espaldas- Dijo Carly sin ningún tipo de remordimiento –Puede sonar insensible pero si no es Matt va a ser cualquier otro, es mejor que Gibby me olvide de una vez por todas-

-En eso si puedo darte la razón-

-En fin. Recuerda, esta noche, fiesta de disfraces en mi casa… Ira Austin ¿Recuerdas? El viejo amigo mío que te presente el otro día cuando fuimos a comprar…- La castaña lo dijo con una voz soñadora

Sam la cortó -¡No lo digas! ¿Va a ir Austin aun cuando está… "La situación Matt"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos.

-Aun no somos novios, cuando lo seamos si es que llega a pasar… Es obvio que no hare estas cosas y además Austin y yo solo somos amigos… Bueno si, tenia años sin verlo pero es lindo volver a encontrarse con un viejo amigo- Le explicó –Ah y… ¡Pantaletas!-

-Aghhhh- Gruñó para luego taparse los oídos –Mejor voy a buscar a Matt, tengo que hablarle- y así se perdió por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>-Matty- Sam había llegado hasta el casillero del chico y lo saludó amablemente.<p>

Matt solo cerró su casillero y la miro entre sorprendido y confundido -¿Qué vas a pedirme, Sam? ¡Y no me digas Matty!-

-¿Por qué no? Creo que se oye lindo-

Ok ¿Por qué Sam estaba tan amable con él? Eso era extraño para él y para todo el mundo lo seria.

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieras y deja de tratarme así… Es aterrador- Le pidió.

-Bien- Dijo rodando sus ojos –Hoy me toca "Tutoría" con Missy- Dijo tutoría poniendo una voz burlona –Y como tú eres su ex pensé que podías acompañarme… Quizás así no se concentre tanto y no me enseñe nada- Le contó su plan muy emocionada.

Matt la miró boquiabierto –No te voy a "Ayudar" a que repitas año, Sam. Missy es muy inteligente, seguro que te ayudara-

-¿Acaso no te sabes la historia?- Le preguntó comenzando a perder la paciencia –Ella y yo nos odiamos. No me enseñara nada de todas formas y si lo hace lo hará mal solo para vengarse de mi-

-¿Y si hablo con ella?- Propuso –Seguro entenderá-

-Es mejor que nada- Dijo la rubia a pesar de no estar muy convencida.

* * *

><p>En la siguiente clase de Matt iba a estar Missy por lo que aprovecharía que el profesor no había llegado para hablar con ella.<p>

Se sentó detrás de ella, le tocó levemente en un hombro para llamar su atención, ella volteó.

-Hola Missy- La saludo algo tímido.

-¿Tu… Hablándome? Vaya que es algo raro- Si, Missy estaba sorprendida –No respondes mis mensajes ni nada y de repente te acuerdas de que existo-

Matt no sabía cómo responder a eso así que optó por lo más sensato -Lo siento. Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor-

Missy aparentemente se emocionó al escuchar aquello porque su respuesta fue –Claro, lo que sea: ¿Quieres que volvamos? Lo hare ¿Qué adopte un perrito por ti y le ponga tu nombre? Ya lo hice…-

El chico se le quedo viendo raro por lo del perrito –Emm… No, no es nada de eso- Missy se notó decepcionada mientras Matt continuaba –Te pido que no sabotees a Sam con la tutoría que le darás-

-¡Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto!- Exclamó algo frustrada.

-Por favor. Hazlo por los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas?-

-Si… Recuerdo- Missy sumida en sus pensamientos, luego comenzó a decir algunas cosas de "Los viejos tiempos" –Las clases de ballet, las de bordado…-

Matt la cortó -¿Por qué solo nombras las clases a las que solo ibas a mirarme? Y para tu información… He mejorado mi "Ballonné pas" y está mejor que nunca- Finalizó poniéndose una mano en el pecho como presumiendo por algo a lo que a ella no le importaba.

-Wow… Así como tú has mejorado ese paso de ballet… Yo he mejorado mi habilidad para decir que no me importa tu "Ballonné pas"- Matt rió ante esto, era agradable recordar esas cosas… La historia no se borraba así como así -¿Qué gano yo si la ayudo sinceramente?-

-No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres tu?-

Ella no sabía de la relación de Matt con Carly… Si es que podía llamársele "Relación" porque si bien el chico le había dicho a Gibby que así era… Ellos aun no le habían puesto un nombre a su situación, era como un "Veamos qué pasa"

-Te diré lo que haremos… Ayudare a Sam hoy… "Ayudarla" de verdad… Si salimos más tarde- Propuso ella ilusionada, en serio aun lo quería.

-… Ya veremos-

El profesor entró al aula y Missy quien en ese momento le sonreía al chico, volteó rápidamente hacia el frente.

* * *

><p>-Sam… Tengo algo importantísimo que decirte- Le dijo Freddie a su novia mientras ambos estaban en la cafetería.<p>

-Freddie por favor; Estoy comiendo, sabes que no te voy a prestar toda mi atención si me dices algo mientras como- Le explicó sonando obvia.

Pero el ignoraría eso -¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que vamos a viajar este fin de semana?-

-Diría que me estas tomando el pelo de forma descarada- Freddie solo se quedó en silencio después de que Sam le dijo aquello. Lo que la incomodó y la incitó a preguntarle -¿Es en serio?-

-Emmm… Es más o menos en serio- A kilómetros se podía notar su tono inseguro.

-Explícate- Le exigió la rubia de manera muy seria

-Si tendremos que viajar… Pero iremos con mi madre y con Annie a que conozcas al resto de mi familia en San Francisco-

Sam se tomó unos segundos en asimilarlo todo –Ok… ¿Por qué? Y ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?-

-Mamá tiene la estupenda idea de que conozcas al resto de la familia, que ellos te odien y así me obliguen a terminar contigo- Le explicó muy calmado –Y si no vas… Significa que no podrás defenderte ante lo que mi madre pueda decir de ti-

La rubia volvió a tomarse unos segundos… Y unos cuantos sorbos de su bebida antes de decir algo sobre eso –Quisiera regresar el tiempo… y borrar el instante en que te dije que quería que le dijéramos todo a tu madre- Freddie no se enojo, se lo tomó con mucho humor –Está bien, iré pero si ella logra que terminemos… Yo terminare con su cara-

Freddie la miró confundido -¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que quizás va a necesitar cirugía plástica después de que yo me vengue por lo que hará… Hipotecamente claro- Y dio otro mordisco a su comida.

-… Se dice "Hipotéticamente"- La corrigió

-Es lo mismo. Por cierto anoche le dije a mi madre que tú eras mi novio- Le soltó la noticia como si nada, como si fuera algo más.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?- Se notaba la preocupación y la curiosidad en sus palabras.

Sam se encogió de hombros –Solo está feliz de que no salga con algún camionero adicto a lo que ellos llaman "Elevadores mágicos"-

-¿Qué son "Elevadores mágicos"?- Freddie trataba de imaginarse un elevador o ascensor yendo horizontal y verticalmente moviéndose de manera libre como por arte de magia, por un edificio.

Sam le hablaría de manera obvia -"Elevadores mágicos"… Te elevan…- El castaño aun no lo captaba -¡Estoy hablando de drogas, Freddie!-

¿Quién la escucho decir solo lo último? El señor Howard quien la tomó de un brazo

-¡Auch!- Se quejó Sam mientras el señor Howard se la llevaba a la oficina del director –Hoy no he hecho nada- Se defendía.

-No te hagas la tonta…- Llegaron a la oficina del director, al entrar el señor Howard solo le dijo al director Franklin –Tenemos un problema de drogas en la escuela-

Haciendo que el director la mirara sorprendido y ella solo se encogiera de hombros.

* * *

><p>El asunto se había vuelto muy serio. De la escuela llamaron a la policía. La policía fue hasta Ridgeway con perros de esos que están entrenados para olfatear y por lo tanto encontrar drogas.<p>

Significando evidentemente que suspenderían el resto de las clases por ese día. Todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas mientras que Sam… Seguía encerrada en la oficina del director siendo interrogada por un oficial de policía y el señor Howard estaba a un lado. El director Franklin no estaba ya que había tenido una emergencia familiar… Y porque le tenía miedo a los perros.

-Dinos de una vez ¿Dónde están los elevadores mágicos?- Preguntó el oficial Parker muy seriamente. Tenía más cara de matón que de policía.

-Yo no consumo drogas oficial. Estoy diciendo la verdad- Aseguró la rubia.

-¿Cómo sabes que el término "Elevadores mágicos" se refiere a drogas si no las consumes?- Aquel oficial se valía de cualquier cosa para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Qué se yo? Todo es culpa de mi madre, una vez me hablo de esas cosas para que nadie me engañara y me drogara ¿Bien?- Dijo molesta.

A la dirección entró otro oficial, que solo dijo –El casillero está limpio- y se mantuvo en la puerta

Sam se levantó de su asiento después de decir –Supongo que puedo irme- Pero el oficial Parker le señalaría el asiento como diciéndole "Aun no te vas" y ella sin querer se volvió a sentar.

-Es peor de lo que pensé- Dijo Parker con una especie de tono dramático -… Escondió los elevadores mágicos en otro casillero-

* * *

><p>-Aquí estoy- Le dijo Melanie a Carly de manera amable una vez que esta le abrió la puerta de su apartamento -¿Por qué estás vestida así?-<p>

-Es mi disfraz… Soy Sam- Le explicó Carly quien a su disfraz solo le faltaba la peluca rubia –Se supone que tenias que venir con tu disfraz, Mel-

Melanie realmente no tenía ánimos de disfrazarse, ella sabía que Carly solo la había llamado para que la ayudara a decorar. Su mejor y convincente respuesta fue –Yo también me disfracé de Sam-

-Wow… Tu disfraz es mejor que el mío ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- No, no era sarcasmo, era pura duda

"¿En serio Carly?" pensó la rubia para después responderle con un obvio -… Genética-

-Ah cierto… Gemelas- Al fin se dio cuenta o lo recordó –Pasa-

Melanie entró y vio a Spencer parado donde debería estar el robot de botellas –Hola Spencer- Lo saludó pero él no respondió -¿Qué le pasa a Spencer?- Le preguntó a Carly

-Está practicando… Se va a disfrazar de robot de botellas y quiere practicar para estar toda la noche ahí parado sin hacer nada- Le explicó. Luego le diría algo… Molesta por aquello –Esta así desde esta mañana-

-¿No se ha movido ni para ir al baño?- Preguntó la rubia entre asqueada y sorprendida

A lo que Carly le respondería -… Tiene puesto un pañal-

* * *

><p>-Díganos Samantha Puckett… ¿Quién es su cómplice?- Fue más bien una exigencia que una pregunta lo dicho por el oficial Parker.<p>

-¡No tengo cómplices porque no tengo drogas!- Exclamó ya harta de que la acusaran de algo que no tenía razón de ser.

-Yo sé quién puede ser- Por primera vez en el interrogatorio, el señor Howard habló.

* * *

><p>Un oficial de policía acompañado por otros más tocaron una puerta, la persona abrió y uno de los oficiales dijo –Freddie Benson, haga el favor de acompañarnos-<p>

-Emmm… Está bien solo iré por mi teléfono y…- Fue cortado.

-Ahora- Y lo sacaron de allí casi que a la fuerza.

* * *

><p>-Ya les dije que Sam no trafica ni consume drogas- Afirmaba Freddie cansado de aquella pregunta. Ya se la habían preguntado varias veces. Lo habían llevado hasta la escuela, a la dirección donde estaba Sam mientras afuera, los policías revisaban TODO –No hay cómplices de nada porque no hay delito-<p>

-Eso lo veremos… Es cuestión de tiempo para que mis hombres encuentren las drogas- El oficial Parker estaba muy seguro de aquello.

Sam diría -¿Qué sus hombres encontraran algo? ¿"Sus hombres"? Eso sonó tan Gay-

Freddie llevó una mano a su frente –¡Sam, eso no ayuda!-

-El lo dijo, no yo- Se justificó la rubia

El oficial Parker si se ofendió por lo dicho por Sam pero en vez de perder la paciencia les dijo a ambos -… Saben que ya tienen edad para pasar al menos una noche en la cárcel ¿Verdad?-

Sam solo miró al suelo y dijo -… Me callo-

Otro oficial entró a la dirección –La escuela está completamente limpia señor-

Sam y Freddie miraron a Parker como diciéndole "Te lo dije" pero este… -Oh por dios, es peor de lo peor que creíamos antes- Confusión en el rostro de todos los presentes -… Ocultan los elevadores mágicos en sus casas. Envíen una patrulla a la casa de cada uno de ellos-

-… Si bueno… Si ya no le agradabas a mi madre- Le decía Freddie a Sam –Menos ahora que se va a enterar que su hijo tiene problemas con la policía-

-No tienes "Problemas con la policía" Freddie- Dijo Sam de manera obvia –Somos inocentes-

-¡Si pero eso ella no lo sabe!- Exclamó el –Va a creer que tú me estás llevando a esto-

Sam meditó por unos segundos antes de decir -… Tienes razón, esto es muy malo-

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de acomodar algunas cosas para la fiesta: Melanie y Carly descansaban en el sofá, tantos arreglos sin ayuda de Spencer que seguía "Practicando" estar quieto.<p>

Al momento que entró Matt vistiendo una especie de abrigo largo de color beige, una banda roja alrededor de un brazo y con un peinado algo anticuado.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- Dijo Melanie -¿Te das cuenta que te pueden matar por usar ese disfraz, no?-

-No lo entiendo ¿De quién estas disfrazado?- Preguntó Carly.

-Quizás esto te ayude a descubrirlo- El chico sacó de un bolsillo de aquel abrigo, un pequeño bigote falso y se lo puso -¿Y ahora?-

Carly pensó por unos segundos -Ummmm… Lo siento, no lo sé-

-Quizás ese día no asististe a clases de historia. Matt… Está disfrazado…- Melanie lo decía con mucha calma –De… Adolf Hitler-

Ante eso, Matt las miró con satisfacción –¿Eh? ¿Van a decirme que no es original?-

-Es ofensivo, cariño- Le dijo Carly y Melanie la miró raro

"¿Cariño" pensó la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo llamaste "Cariño"?- Preguntó

-Ah… Eso… Antes que nada debo decirte que no, no somos novios… Pero si, estamos viendo que pasa- Le explicó Carly.

Melanie asintió repetidas veces –Esta bien, me parece bien ¿Por qué debería parecerme mal? ¿Hace calor aquí o soy yo?-

-Ok- Respondió Matt alargando la palabra –En Fin, Carly… Si yo soy Hitler, tú deberías ser Eva Braun, se supone-

-Melanie- Carly la llamó pidiéndole que le explicara lo que acababa de decir su… "Veremos qué pasa en el futuro"

-Eva Braun era la esposa de Hitler- Le explicó la rubia. Carly asintió como diciendo "Ah, ya capté" Luego le preguntaría al chico -¿Por qué Hitler? ¿Por qué no… El pato Donald?-

-Porque el pato Donald no usaba pantalones- Respondió el de manera obvia –Y Hitler porque… No sé, es algo original- Luego diría una anécdota -¿Sabían que cuando Hitler estaba en el ejercito… Todo el mundo decía que él no tenía capacidad de mando? Increíble ¿No?-

-Increíble es que te disfraces de un… Asesino- Dijo Carly aun sin creerlo.

Matt se hartaría -Ya… Dejen de criticar mi disfraz o convertiré tu apartamento en un segundo "Reichstag"-

-Melanie- La castaña volvió a pedirle a Mel que le explicara.

-"Reichstag" es un edificio que por aquel tiempo se incendió y del que Hitler se valió para ganar popularidad y el cariño de todos, echándole la culpa a los judíos-

-Ah…- Luego de pensar un poco, ella diría –Creo que no debí haber faltado ese día a clases-

-Únanse a mí ahora- Decía Matt haciendo como que daba un discurso –Juntos podemos ampliar las dimensiones de nuestro imperio- Para luego hacer la famosa señal con la mano derecha y la palma extendida -¿Qué me dicen? Melanie… Vamos, puedes cambiar tu disfraz y convertirte en mi "Goebbels"-

-No- Respondió ella de manera simple

-Pfff- Bufó Matt –No tienes que ser tan "Gregor Strasser"-

-¡YA!- Se hartó la castaña -¿Podrías hacer referencias que aquí TODOS podamos entender?-

El chico rodó sus ojos –Esta bien, eso hare- Se rindió –Pero que conste que eso NO es tan Raven-

-¡La capte!- Exclamó Melanie levantando una mano

Haciendo que Carly exclamara furiosa -¡Demonios!- Ya que tampoco había captado eso.

* * *

><p>Mientras: Sam y Freddie seguían detenidos en la escuela. Estaban sentados con sus manos detrás de la silla porque estaban esposados. En la oficina solo estaban ellos.<p>

-Tenias que llamar "Oficial afeminado" al oficial Parker- Le reclamó, es que esa era la razón por la que los esposaron.

-Fue divertido- Se justificó ella –No me arrepiento de nada-

El oficial Parker junto con otros 2 oficiales entró. Los otros 2 oficiales les quitaron las esposas mientras Parker les decía –Sus casas también están limpias de drogas, ya las revisamos. Pueden irse-

-¿No necesitaban una orden de cateo para revisar nuestras casas?- Preguntó Freddie luego de ponerse de pie al igual que su novia.

El oficial Parker rió un poco –Alguien ha estado viendo mucho "La ley y el orden" ya pueden irse-

-Solo una última cosa- Dijo Freddie antes de salir por la puerta de la dirección -¿Mi madre estaba en casa?-

-No- Respondió Parker –No se lo diremos, considérenlo un regalo por haberlos detenido aquí injustamente por varias horas-

Y no hicieron más preguntas, solo obedecieron y se fueron de allí.

* * *

><p>La fiesta ya había comenzado para cuando Freddie y Sam volvieron, no tenían disfraz así que… Estaban dudosos de si ir o salir a comer, a una cita pues.<p>

De todos modos ambos decidieron al menos pasar a saludar a Carly.

Entraron, la luz no estaba apagada pero estaba más baja de lo normal, la música retumbaba y la gente bailaba… Ah y Spencer estaba parado donde antes pero ahora si cubierto de botellas.

Divisaron a Carly bailando con Matt. Se acercaron a ella y le dijeron algo pero Carly no pudo escucharlos por lo alto que estaba la música asi que le hicieron señas para hablar afuera.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Carly una vez estaban afuera -¿Por qué no están disfrazados?-

-¿Por qué bailabas con "Mein Fuhrer"?- Preguntó Freddie haciendo burla del disfraz de Matt -¿Y por que tú te disfrazaste de Sam?-

-Se que te gusta mi disfraz, admítelo- Dijo Carly con un poco de arrogancia

-Lo que tu digas- Habló Freddie y luego Sam tomaría la palabra

- Como sea. Carly, estuvimos hasta ahorita en la escuela por un problema de drogas…- Carly la miro sorprendida… DEMASIADO sorprendida –Larga historia… Y no tenemos disfraces, así que lo siento. Iremos a cenar pollo frito-

-Está bien, no se preocupen. Pueden ir si quieren, no me voy a molestar porque no asistan a una fiesta- Dijo la castaña y lo decía en serio.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron pero antes de que la castaña regresara al interior de su apartamento; Llegó su viejo amigo, ese del que le dijo a Sam que iría.

-¡Austin! Pensé que no vendrías- Lo saludo abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo ibas a pensar eso de mi? Si, sé que no te veo hace unos… 4 años pero nunca te he fallado- Le respondió aquel chico.

Ambos entraron al apartamento. Carly junto con Austin se acercaron a Matt.

-¡Hey, Matt. El es mi viejo amigo Austin!- Le gritó Carly. No por ser mala o porque estuviese enojada sino porque por la alta música era la única manera de que pudiese escucharlo. Toda la conversación era así, de hecho.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos.

-Mucho gusto Austin… ¿Dónde está Ally?- Preguntó en tono de broma.

Austin levantó una mano y dijo -¡La capte!-

Entonces Carly también gritó –¡Demonios!- Porque tampoco había captado esa nueva referencia esta vez.

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche, la fiesta seguía. Carly ahora bailaba con Austin y Matt había salido a hablar con Melanie, ella se lo había pedido.<p>

-¿Así que… Tu y Carly?- Preguntó algo tímida.

-Ya te respondimos eso… Aun no somos nada. Solo Gibby cree que es así porque yo se lo dije pero fue para ayudar a Carly… Y para tener un competidor menos- Le contó el

-Si bueno… Los competidores que eliminas por la derecha, te caen por la izquierda- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando aquello.

Matt enarcando una ceja preguntaría -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Hablo de ese chico rubio allí adentro llamado Austin… Solo digo que quizás- Hizo énfasis en el "Quizás" -… El quiera algo con ella ¿Viste lo bien que bailan juntos? Hay algo allí, algo escondido que puede convertirse en tu perdición en algún momento- La verdad Melanie no lo hacía con mala intención de arruinar las cosas entre el chico y Carly, de verdad no confiaba en ese chico Austin que Carly le presentó poco después que a Matt.

-Puede que tengas razón… En todo caso, hablare con ella- Se acercó a la puerta para entrar, dio media vuelta y le dijo –Gracias Mel-

-De nada, ya sabes que soy la voz de la razón. Tu mismo lo dijiste- Dijo sonriente.

El chico también sonrió levemente, suspiró y antes de entrar le dijo a Melanie -… Deséame buena suerte Charlie- Y entró mientras Melanie le decía

-¡Lo capte!- Mientras levantaba una mano.

* * *

><p>Matt entró, le dijo a Carly para hablar así que subieron a su habitación.<p>

-¿A ti te gusta Austin?- Fue directo

-… Es muy guapo, no te lo voy a negar- Respondió ella –Pero no pasa nada. Recién me reencuentro con el-

-Te diré lo que creo… Tú me gustas, pero creo que yo no te gusto, al menos no lo suficiente. Y lo digo porque fuiste tú quien me dijo que quería un tiempo para ver como marchaban las cosas-

A Carly comenzaba a molestarle la conversación –No es que no me gustes, es que cuando con Gibby me hice su novia muy rápido y mira como terminamos, solo quiero que vayamos con calma. Hasta ahora no tenemos ningún compromiso así que si me gustara Austin eso no tiene por qué molestarte a ti-

-… Básicamente… Lo que estás diciendo es que no somos más que una especie de amigos con derechos- Dijo el dándose cuenta de todo y sentándose en la cama de ella luego de decirlo.

Carly se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros abrazándolo -Solo te digo que… Tu solo de repente viniste a mí y me dijiste que te gustaba y todo eso… Necesitamos averiguar si lo que sentimos es amor o es un simple capricho antes de dar el siguiente paso-

-Te entiendo- Dijo el de manera triste –¿Con que amigos con derechos, eh?- Carly rió –Si algún día nos hacemos novios… Vas a ser tan feliz- Bromeó el, ella volvió a reír para luego acercarse a él y darle un tierno beso en sus labios por unos 7 segundos.

-Algún día te darás cuenta que estamos haciendo algo sensato. No nos apresuramos. Si algún día nos damos cuenta que tenemos que estar juntos, bien. Si algún día nos damos cuenta que nuestra felicidad está con otra persona, bien también-

-¿No te preocupa que alguno de los dos pueda salir lastimado?- Preguntó el.

-No pasará- Le aseguró. Se levantó y antes de que ambos volvieran a la fiesta Matt le preguntaria

-¿Es esta tu... "Solucion final"?- Para despues estallar en risas.

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó ella... Tampoco lo habia captado

A las 10:15 pm. Matt decidió irse, la verdad el si quería a Carly como novia pero si ella lo que quería era esperar, eso era lo que él iba a hacer.

Se quitó el bigote falso, el abrigo (Tenia ropa normal debajo) y se acomodó el pelo. Mientras iba caminando por la calle marcó un número en su celular -… Acepto, veme en el lugar habitual en 15 minutos- y cortó.

Llegó al lugar, un restaurante de comida rápida y se dedicó a esperar.

-Bueno, hola. Es mi pequeño amigo, con sus pequeños sueños- Saludó la persona a la que Matt citó en aquel restaurante.

Matt rió un poco, levantó su mano y exclamó -¡La capte!-

La persona era Missy –Me sorprende que me hayas llamado a esta hora para venir a cenar- Le dijo tomando asiento frente a él.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos en este lugar?- Le preguntó el recordando cosas sobre su relación con ella

Hablaron de muchas estupideces, recordaron muchos detalles, rieron bastante y comieron obviamente.

En un momento durante la cena Matt dijo –A veces me pregunto por qué te deje ir… ¿Por qué termine contigo?-

-Porque eres estúpido- Respondió ella –A veces queremos que todo funcione porque si, pero así no son las cosas. Necesitábamos una base solida… Y no la teníamos, nunca la construimos- Le habló sinceramente.

El chico comenzó a pensar que quizás Carly tenía razón con lo que decía sobre esperar.

-Siempre… Hay una nueva oportunidad- Agregó ella y puso su mano sobre la de él.

Matt no era un mal chico. Si, las mujeres casi que le caían del cielo pero él no era un mujeriego, el no iba con una hoy y al otro día con otra. ¿Por qué la explicación? Porque justo después de eso su celular vibro, era un mensaje que decía

"No sé porque me preocupo por ti, solo sé que lo hago. A pesar de todo, no me gustaria verte sufriendo tanto. Melanie"

No era un mensaje insinuante ni nada, pero a él le gustó recibir eso.

Y es que "¿Si Carly puede tener 3 pretendientes serios (Gibby, Austin y yo) porque no puedo tener yo 3 pretendientes también? (Missy, Melanie y Carly)" Era lo que en ese momento le pasaba por la cabeza. El estaba seguro de que Austin iba a intentar algo con Carly y por un momento también, estuvo en lo cierto...

* * *

><p>-Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar- Le decía Carly a Austin.<p>

Ya todos se habían ido menos él. Ya ni Spencer estaba inmóvil en el rincón, se había ido a dormir.

-No hay de que, lo hago con gusto- Respondió amablemente recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo cuando de repente soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la castaña al notarlo.

-Nada… Es solo que… ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 13 y…?-

Carly lo cortó –¡No puedo creer que lo recuerdes! Pero ya, fue solo una vez-

-Seria solo un beso Carly… Pero fue el mejor beso de mi vida- Dijo acercándose a ella quien no se alejaba sino que se quedó allí parada.

-Si fue un muy buen beso- Dijo ella por bajo.

Entonces se besaron.

¿Por qué alguno de ellos (Carly y Matt) tendrían que tener sentimiento de culpa por lo que estaban haciendo? Ya había quedado claro que no eran novios, no había espacio para eso, ni para reclamaciones.

Solo eran un par de estúpidos que no sabían lo que realmente estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, explico: En el primer capitulo de esta temporada nombre muchas veces "El plan de Carly" solo lo dije como algo que Annie llevaba a cabo pero tambien incluia a Matt y era eso, que le dijera sobre ellos... Pero exagerandolo diciendole que eran novios.<strong>

**AH: en mi perfil, abajo donde dice personajes inventados... Esta un link para la imagen de... AUSTIN.  
><strong>

**Unicas referencias no explicadas: Goebbels: Mano derecha de Hitler. Gregor Strasser: "Rival" de Hitler. "Bueno, hola. Es mi pequeño amigo, con sus pequeños sueños" South Park, Cartman lo dice en un episodio. "Solucion final":... Hitler denomino "Solucion final" a su plan de exterminar a los judios, no solo fue un plan, el lo hizo. Tambien se le llama "Holocausto"**

**ME DISCULPO: Si alguno de ustedes es judio, me disculpo por el tema.**

**Ahora: "Austin & Ally" comienzo a verlo, es divertido. "Es tan Raven" nunca lo vi pero era una buena referencia y la puse. "¡Buena suerte, Charlie!" empece a verla hace unas cuantas semanas... Me gusta mucho.  
><strong>

**Y bueno si por algun capitulo me terminaran matando... Probablemente sea este.  
><strong>

**Creo que es todo. Actualizare cuando las clases me dejen. El proximo capitulo ya esta algo adelantado por suerte.  
><strong>

**Bye.  
><strong>


	28. Cuestion de Rating

**Hey ¿Que tal? Si, yo de nuevo. Para quienes no tengan idea de quien soy... Hola :D**

**Espero que esten bien y... Ya estoy de vacaciones asi que estare mas seguido por aca**

**Capitulo 50 de toooooda la historia, no es facil y creo que para ser una cifra tan redonda e "Importante" no es un cap tan conmemorativo de nada. De hecho es un cap horrible asi que no deberian leerlo pero haganlo bajo su propio riesgo.  
><strong>

**No era lo que planeaba para este capitulo pero despues de tanto tiempo sin escribir... Tenia que volver con algo diferente a lo que escribia en el original capitulo 50 para ver si aun podia ser un escritor promedio.  
><strong>

**Debo dejar de hacer este tipo de capitulos. Me van a odiar... Quizas.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece a mi sino a Dan Schneider que se llama Dan y su apellido es Schneider  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 (50 en total): Cuestion de Rating.<strong>

Melanie despertó, era un día con un sol radiante. Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue decir

-Sera un gran día-

Era su positivismo, lo hacía siempre. Normalmente decía eso todas las mañanas a menos que fuese uno de esos días que anda deprimida porque si los hay. Se levantó, cepilló sus dientes, se duchó, arregló su cabello y luego fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Su hermana entró a la cocina con toda la flojera y el sueño del mundo encontrándose a su hermana cantando alegremente

-Cause you're everywhere to me and when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone- "Porque tu estas en todas partes para mí y cuando cierro mis ojos es a ti a quien veo. Eres todo lo que conozco que me hace creer que no estoy sola"

-Cállate, me das nauseas- Le dijo antipáticamente Sam mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina -¿Por qué haces el desayuno? ¿Por qué tan de buenas hoy? ¿Por qué mamá nunca aparece?-

-Lo hago porque quiero mucho a mi hermanita- Dijo pellizcándole una de sus mejillas a Sam quien le apartó la mano y le dijo

-Nunca… Pero nunca vuelvas a hacer eso-

Mel rodó sus ojos y regresó a atender la comida que preparaba mientras continuaba respondiendo a las preguntas –Estoy de buenas porque… No sé, solo me levante contenta y mamá no aparece porque… No sé, cosa de personajes irrelevantes-

-¿Eh?- Sam no entendió a que se refería ella con eso ultimo

-Yo me entiendo- Dijo al momento de poner el plato con el desayuno frente a Sam –Aquí tienes; Huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja recién hecho-

-… Gracias- Sam habló tan bajo que Melanie no pudo escucharla, esa era la intención. Probó la comida y le dijo con la boca llena –Ummm… Debo admitir que te quedo muy bien-

-Gracias y eso que no has probado ninguna de mis otras especialidades culinarias- Sam se echó a reír, Mel la miraría incrédulamente para luego decirle –No Sam "Culinario" no significa eso que estas pensando-

…

Ya en la escuela, Melanie estaba sacando algunos cuadernos y libros para su siguiente clase cuando apareció Freddie cuyo casillero está casi al lado.

-Hey- Dijo el castaño de manera simple y sin muchos ánimos

-Vaya… ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Preguntó Mel con algo de sarcasmo en su pregunta.

-No estoy de ánimos ¿Si?- Abrió su casillero y al cerrarlo noto que Melanie lo miraba expectante –Bien. Lo que pasa es que yo y Sam peleamos anoche-

-¿Y eso es raro porque…?- De verdad, ella no veía nada extraño en eso. Si bien ya Sam y Freddie no discutían a diario aun lo hacían de vez en cuando.

-Es raro porque fue una discusión algo… Tú sabes. Es como si desde que nuestras madres saben de nosotros, discutimos más- Largó un suspiro profundo –¡Nuestras madres arruinan todo!- Exclamó frustrado.

-Si… Tu madre es la peor- Respondió la rubia entre risas, Freddie la miró raro –Ok si, reconozco que reírme de eso fue algo inapropiado-

Freddie solo seguía mirándola raro hasta que le dijo –Ese es un típico comentario de Sam… Deja de actuar como ella-

La chica se encogería de hombros -¿Quién sabe? Quizás los genes Puckett están haciendo efecto en mí-

-Pues deten ese "Efecto"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos –Al menos la próxima clase no la comparto con ella-

-No parecen cosas tuyas el no querer ver a Sam- Dijo Mel como quien no quiere la cosa –Pero… Ya me contaras porque la próxima clase nos toca juntos y te obligare a que me cuentes- Finalizó con una amplia sonrisa.

Freddie rodó sus ojos y comenzó junto con su cuñada el camino hacia su próxima clase.

…

Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior pero en otro lugar de Ridgeway. Sam llegaba a la escuela, llegó a su casillero y allí estaba Carly también revisando algunas cosas en el suyo.

-Hey- La saludó la rubia sin muchos ánimos

Carly muy sonriente volteó a verla –Hola Sam ¿No es un día grandioso? Todo es tan genial, es perfecto. Me dan ganas de cantar y…-

Sam la cortó diciendo -Cállate- mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza como si lo que su amiga le decía le estuviese provocando jaqueca.

La castaña inmediatamente borró su amplia sonrisa -¿Por qué tan apática esta mañana?-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con patos, Carls- Su mejor amiga la miró de manera extraña por lo que acababa de decir mientras ella seguía –Tiene que ver con el tonto de Freddie. Anoche discutimos y no quiero hablar con él-

Carly se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que dijo sonando dolida -… "Apático" no tiene que ver con patos- Y volvió a sus asuntos en su casillero.

Pero Sam no iba a detener esa conversación ahí -¿Y tu porque tan feliz?-

-Me alegra que lo preguntes- Dijo justo después de cerrar su casillero muy fuertemente, estaba esperando a que se lo preguntaran –Ayer tuve… La mejor cita de mi vida. Fue genial- Terminó en tono soñador.

-¿Con quién? ¿Austin? ¿Matt? ¿Barney el dinosaurio?-

-Adivinaste: Barney el dinosaurio- Sarcasmo de parte de Carly quien antes de continuar tuvo que escuchar que Sam decía muy sorprendida

-¿En serio?-

-¡No!- Exclamó abriéndose de brazos como diciendo "¿De verdad te creíste eso?" y mientras Sam ponía una cara de decepción, ella prosiguió –Mi cita fue con Matt…- Se recostó de su casillero y su tono soñador volvió –Creo que me estoy enamorando de el-

-… Estás loca- Fue todo lo que dijo Sam después de dedicarle una mirada que le decía lo mismo -¿Matt? El es tonto, estúpido y…-

Carly la cortó –Tonto y estúpido son sinónimos, Sam-

-Tu entendiste cual es el punto- Sam soltó un suspiro –Yo ya me enamore de un tonto…- Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga –No sigas mis pasos-

-No digas esas cosas. Tú amas a ese tonto- Le recordó

-Eso no lo hace menos tonto ¿O sí?- Carly se quedo sin respuesta porque aunque ella no considerara a Freddie un tonto, el argumento de Sam era si se quiere valido.

…

En la siguiente clase que era la última del día. Freddie no le contaría nada a Melanie a pesar de que ella le insistió repetidas veces que lo hiciera pero él se mantuvo firme en su posición de no hablar.

-Dime- Insistía Melanie por millonésima vez mientras seguía a Freddie a su apartamento.

-No… Deja de seguirme ¿No tienes que ir a tu casa?- Preguntó el castaño mientras seguía su camino.

-¿Pero por qué no?- Apresuró el paso para ponerse a su lado -¿En serio harás que te roge?-

Freddie se detuvo –No, no quiero que me roges- Y luego se dio cuenta de que estaban justo frente a licuados locos –Te diré algo… Te lo cuento pero solo si tomamos un licuado-

-¡Hecho!- Exclamó emocionada mientras tomaba a Freddie de un brazo y lo halaba hacia el interior del establecimiento.

…

Por su parte Carly llegaba muy cansada a su apartamento en compañía de Sam. La castaña había tenido un día muy agitado en la escuela y Sam… Bueno ella se había dormido en varias clases.

Al ver como Sam iba directo a acostarse al sofá del apartamento Shay, la castaña le diría –No entiendo cómo es que puedes seguir con flojera si prácticamente pasaste todo el día dormida en clases-

-Flojera post-sueño Carls… Es una condición médica- Aseguró la rubia muy segura de sí misma

-¡No lo es!- Exclamó Carly abriendo sus brazos como queriendo decirle que no la engañaría con eso ya que no es tan tonta.

Antes de que Sam pudiese llevarle la contraria a su mejor amiga… Matt entró al departamento de Carly

-Sam- La saludó simplemente, luego se acercó a Carly –Cariño- Y le dio un corto beso quien se quedó sonriendo como tonta después de eso

-Me dan asco- Dijo antipáticamente la rubia -¿No podrían hacer eso en un momento en el que yo no esté aquí?-

Carly y Matt se miraron para luego decir a coro –No- Haciendo que Sam rodara sus ojos y se cubriera el rostro con un cojín

-Destapa tu cara, Sam- Decía el chico –Tengo malas noticias-

Sam quitó el cojín de su rostro y tanto ella como Carly lo miraron preocupadas

-¿Qué sucede?- Se animó a preguntar la casi novia del chico

Matt quien sabe de dónde, sacó una tabla con varias hojas en ella, se puso unos lentes para leer que nunca había usado antes y dijo –Tenemos problemas de Rating-

-¿iCarly?- Preguntó la castaña y Matt les explicaría

-No, iCarly no… Hablo de La relación Seddie… Es obvio que tiene menos rating que antes aunque sigue teniendo buenos números. Estoy preocupado de que nos cancelen-

-Ok… Primero: ¿Por qué nos cancelarían? Somos geniales- Hablaba Sam –Segundo… ¿Qué demonios es "La relación Seddie"? y tercero; ¿Desde cuándo usas lentes?-

Matt algo nervioso miraría hacia ambos lados e ignoraría esa última pregunta –Eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es lo que vamos a hacer para subir los números-

-Cariño…- Carly se había acercado a él, le puso una mano en su rostro y cariñosamente le dijo –Sabes que me parece lindo cuando haces que la vida parezca una serie de televisión pero esta vez creo que estas algo paranoico-

-¡No es paranoia!- Exclamó el antes de irse por las ramas –Por cierto "Paranoia" me parece una película adecuada: no es genial, no es mala, solo es adecuada- y luego chasquearía sus dedos dando a entender que tenía una idea –A partir de ahora propongo que cada semana seamos más normales, menos raros y más atractivos para el público que en las 2 temporadas anteriores-

-Estás loco- Murmuró Sam levantándose del sofá para dirigirse a asaltar la nevera.

Matt siguió a la rubia hasta la cocina, Carly iría tras el –Al público le gusta el conflicto… Así que si tú y Freddie terminan o tienen una pelea horrible haría que la gente nos prestara un poco más de atención-

Sam puso sobre la mesa la bebida que recién sacaba del refrigerador -… Cuéntame más- Si, lo consideraba.

…

En licuados locos; Freddie y Melanie tomaban su licuado.

-… Entonces Sam dijo que era un desconsiderado, que cometí un error tan tonto que pareciera que no la conozco y luego solo se fue- Comentaba el castaño de manera apática, no quería contar eso.

-Bueno… No es por defenderla pero dijiste "El jamón puede esperar" tú sabes que Sam no puede esperar por jamón- Le reprochaba Melanie.

-¿No escuchaste mi historia completa?- Sonaba enojado el chico –¡Me lanzó un cuchillo! ¡Eso es un cubierto muy peligroso!-

-A mi modo de ver las cosas, ambos tienen culpa. Tu conociéndola no debiste decirle eso y ella reacciono muy exageradamente-

Freddie frunció el ceño, tomó un poco de su licuado para luego decir -¿Sabes? Creo que serias una buena psicóloga si algún día decides estudiar eso-

Mel bajó la mirada -No creo en los psicólogos, no perderé mi tiempo intentando ser algo en lo que no creo-

-Puedes ser lo que quieras Mel… Eres una chica muy inteligente. Puedes lograr lo que te propongas-

Melanie sonrió levemente –Si bueno… Eso espero. Gracias… Realmente eres un gran amigo para mí-

Freddie también sonreiría -¿Nos vamos?- Mel asintió y ambos abandonaron el establecimiento.

…

Melanie llegó a su casa mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, eran las 8 de la noche. Si, era temprano pero Melanie rara vez llegaba a esa hora a casa… Sola.

Al entrar algo la sorprendió -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

Si, Matt estaba en la sala de su casa, sentado en el sofá –Estábamos esperando por ti- Respondió el

A lo que Melanie puso una cara de confusión –¿"Estábamos"?-

-Si… Sam- Al decir esto, Sam salió de la cocina

-Esto está muy raro- Dijo Melanie para sí misma -¿Por qué estás aquí con Matt?- Le preguntó a su hermana

-Queremos hablarte de algo- Contaba Sam sentándose junto al chico –Tenemos que subir el Rating-

-¿Rating?- Preguntó Mel entre confundida y desorientada. Se acercó a donde ambos estaban y dijo –Eso es para la televisión, en la vida real no existe tal cosa-

-Como tú digas- Decía Matt restándole importancia a lo dicho por Melanie –El punto es que ya Sam y Freddie están peleados… Hagamos de esto una discusión más grande-

Mel rió un poco -Esto es estúpido… Y si ese es tu plan para "Subir el Rating" te digo que es muy malo, es casi tan malo como "El show de Fred"-

Sam y Matt hicieron muecas de asco –Es un show terrible- Concordaron ambos.

-Entonces nuevo plan…- Melanie iba a cortar a Matt pero él no la dejo sino que la interrumpió con –Shhh- Para luego proseguir –Sam y yo iremos al cine mañana…-

Sam la cortó con un confundido -¿Si? ¿Cuándo me invitaste? ¿Cuándo acepte? ¿Carly va a estar bien con esto?-

-No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, Sam- Le explicó el, después continuó con lo que decía –En fin… Tu le dirás a Freddie que nos viste entrando al cine o que se yo que te inventas… Solo para ponerlo celoso, el ira, acompáñalo. Es probable que se enoje, salgan de la sala a pelear y ¡Pum!... El Rating subirá como espuma-

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto?- Le pregunto Melanie a su hermana quien asintió –Bien- Aceptó rodando sus ojos

El chico levantó sus brazos celebrando aquello -¡Sí!- Al momento en que alguien toco la puerta –Mel, será mejor que abras. Esa debe ser Annie, le escribí dándole instrucciones-

-¿Por qué te escucharía Annie a ti? Ella te odia- Señaló Mel de manera obvia mientras iba a abrir, al hacerlo se sorprendió porque Annie sin decir nada… La besó por unos 3 segundos en los que ella se quedó de piedra -¿Qué demonios?-

Annie se asomaría adentro de la casa para decirle a Matt –Listo, espero que eso ayude con el Rating- Matt le mostró el pulgar en señal de aprobación y la chica se marchó.

-Eso… Fue… Raro- Mel no salía de su asombro -… Pero no fue del todo desagradable- Ganándose miradas de confusión tanto del chico como de su hermana –Ay ya. Mejor iré a dormir y Matt- El chico la miró -… Vaya que has hecho muchas cosas raras este año… Pero esta creo que le gana a todas- Y comenzó su camino a su habitación. Ya casi llegando a la puerta de la misma notó que Matt la seguía así que lo empujó haciendo que este cayera y le grito -¡Vete! ¡Tú no vives aquí!-

Y mientras Melanie cerraba la puerta de su habitación y Matt aun desde el suelo exclamaría en un tono obvio -¡Rating!-

…

Al otro día Melanie despertó, era un día nublado. Lo primero que hizo al despertarse fue decir

-Sera un día horrible- Mientras cubría su rostro con una almohada.

Hoy no había positivismo. No andaba tanto como deprimida sino mas bien enojada y frustrada por lo de la noche anterior ¿Entonces tenía que aplaudir que su hermana peleara con su novio? Se levantó a duras penas, cepilló sus dientes con gran flojera, se duchó manteniendo en todo momento su cabeza recostada de la pared, NO arregló su cabello y luego fue a la cocina donde estaba Sam sentada en la mesa, esperándola.

-¿Dónde está mi desayuno?- Preguntó Sam de manera poco amigable

Melanie tomó una caja de cereal de la despensa, la colocó fuertemente sobre la mesa –Sírvete-

-¿Y dónde está el tocino, los huevos, el jugo de naranja recién exprimido?- Si, Sam exigía

-Sam… Por favor, no es un buen día. No te comportes como una malcriada- Mel se sentó frente a su hermana y llevó sus manos a su frente -¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Desde cuándo escuchas a Matt y le aplaudes sus excentricidades?-

-No me creo el asunto del Rating, Mel. No soy tonta- Le explicaba mientras se servía cereal en un gran tazón –Pero ya que estoy enojada con Freddie… ¿Por qué no aprovechar?-

Mel quitó sus manos de su frente y mirándolo directamente le pregunto seriamente -¿Esto es solo diversión para ti?-

A lo que Sam después de unos segundos de silencio le respondería -… Si-

Melanie giró su cabeza en señal de desaprobación -¿Sabes algo?... Eres increíble- Y se levantó para irse. Sam abrió la boca para decir algo pero Melanie se le adelanto –Y no lo digo en el buen sentido de la palabra-

-¡Eso es bueno para el Rating!- Gritó Sam desde la cocina y con la boca llena

-¡Jodete Sam!- Respondió Melanie intentando sonar amable.

-Sigue siendo bueno para el Rating- Dijo Sam para sí misma.

…

¿Qué hizo Melanie después de eso? Pues pasó todo el día encerrada en su habitación, la mayor parte de ese tiempo se la pasó mirando un punto vacio hasta que Matt fue a buscar a Sam para ir al cine y poner en marcha su plan. Antes de irse decidió ir a hablar con Mel.

-Hey- Saludó entrando a su habitación –Emm… Sam y yo ya nos vamos así que será mejor que vayas a buscar a Freddie… El Rating subirá como…-

Fue cortado por Melanie -¿Sigues con eso? ¡Que se joda el Rating!- Y le lanzó una almohada que el muy ágilmente esquivó.

-Mel…- Se acercó a ella sentándose en su cama –Veras… Esto es algo real y seamos honestos; Este episodio ha girado en torno a ti y eso no es atractivo para el público… A no ser que nos besemos justo ahora-

La rubia lo miró con cara de "¿Estás loco?" –No voy a hacer eso… Preferiría ver una maratón del Show de Fred que besarte-

Matt hizo una mueca de asco –Realmente es un mal show- Mel asintió –Mira… Yo sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero tenemos casi dos meses sin actuar y había que volver con un episodio extraño como este. Las ideas no están frescas aun- Le explicó

-… Solo vete- Si, ella se cansó de escuchar la palabrería sin sentido del chico –Y si, iré por Freddie en un rato ¿Ok?-

Matt sonrió -Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar- Se levantó de la cama y antes de irse le diría –No te preocupes, no será lo más raro que hare esta temporada- Y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir

-… Idiota- Murmuró Melanie una vez estuvo sola.

…

Mel si iba a cumplir con lo que dijo. No porque creyera en la locura de Matt sino porque tenía la esperanza de que al ir con Freddie a buscar a Sam seria el momento en que ellos arreglarían sus problemas, reconciliación y final feliz. Estaba segura de que eso pasaría.

Fue por Freddie, tocó la puerta de su apartamento y el salió. Ella fue directa porque realmente quería acabar con eso –Hola Freddie… Oye me dijo Matt que iría al cine con Sam y…-

El castaño la cortó -¿Por qué tan apresurada?- Preguntó ya que ni había dejado que le respondiera el saludo –Y… Matt es mi amigo. No me preocupa que vaya al cine con Sam-

Ok, tenía que pensar rápido y así lo hizo –Emm… Si pero por qué no te preguntas… ¿Por qué Sam aceptó salir con él? Digo, sabemos lo inaccesible que puede llegar a ser mi hermana-

El chico quedó en silencio. Mel la miraba expectante -… Vamos a buscarla- Fue todo lo que le dijo para luego emprender su camino hacia el elevador seguido por la rubia. Aparentemente ese simple comentario despertó en el algo de celos.

Al salir del Bushwell Plaza, tomaron un taxi casi inmediatamente y al poco tiempo llegaron al cine. Freddie se veía enojado. Se bajó del taxi rápidamente y compró los boletos para poder entrar a la sala y sabiendo cómo era Sam sabía en que sala estaría: En la única que en ese momento estaban proyectando una peli de terror.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?- Le dijo Melanie justo afuera de la sala ya que se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho… ¿O lo había pensado mejor? –Es que… Sam puede enojarse y decirte que no le tienes confianza y ese tipo de cosas. Solo… No quiero que peleen, eso sería muy malo-

-Si… Casi tan malo como "El show de Fred"- Afirmó Freddie pensando un poco mejor lo que estaba por hacer

-Si… Es muy malo ese show- Dijo un trabajador del cine que pasaba por ahí y tanto el castaño como la rubia se le quedaron viendo hasta que el primero decidió continuar

-Pero… Es un riesgo que debo tomar ¿No crees? Sam lo entenderá y sino… Ya estamos peleados de todos modos- Sonrió pero de manera algo sarcástica e iba a entrar pero antes de hacerlo Melanie lo tomó de un brazo y con temor diría

-No quiero entrar ahí, me asustan esas películas-

-Entonces no veas la pantalla- Le sugirió mientras la arrastraba al interior de esa sala de cine.

Al entrar pudieron notar que la sala estaba vacía… Casi en su totalidad. Solo en unos asientos algo alejados estaba Sam con Matt y se estaban besando.

-Tenías razón… Qué fácil es NO ver la pantalla si pasan este tipo de cosas- Dijo Melanie a un Freddie furioso que realmente no la escuchó.

El castaño se acercó a los chicos, le tocó el hombro a Matt y este volteó

-Emmm… Freddie… Esto no es lo que parece- Aseguró Matt un tanto inseguro –Es solo por el Rating- Si, Sam no decía nada

-Ah sí es por el Rating entonces está bien- Sarcasmo de Freddie –De hecho ya que es por el Rating… Todo está bien y todo es justificado ¿No es así?- Ahora gritaba y no había nadie quien lo mandara a callar ya que eran las únicas 4 personas en la sala. En este punto Melanie llegó a donde estaba el –Entonces puedo besar a Melanie y estará bien porque es por Rating ¿No?- Dicho esto lo hizo, beso a Melanie por unos 4 segundos -¿Ya somos exitosos? ¿Ya somos mejores que los beatles?-

-De hecho los Beatles eran una banda, el tema del Rating no los afecta- Explicó Matt

Freddie solo rodó sus ojos –Cierra la boca…- Pero antes de seguir; Melanie interrumpió

-¿Puedo decir algo?- Y todos le prestaron atención -¿Me besaste?...- Le preguntó a Freddie –Creo que me voy a desmayar- Y eso fue lo que pasó, se desmayo.

…

-¡Melanie!- Exclamaba Sam zarandeándola en su cama –Despierta de una vez-

Y despertó –Wow… Sam. Siento haberme desmayado ¿Qué paso luego?- Preguntó sentándose en la cama tomándose su cabeza con una mano.

-¿Desmayarte? ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?- Sam no entendía nada –Vístete, tenemos que ir a la tonta escuela- Para luego salir de la habitación de su hermana

Si… Todo había sido un sueño, una producción de Melanie

Antes de que Sam pudiese irse, Melanie la detuvo -Oye Sam… No iré a la escuela hoy ¿Si?- Eso tomó por sorpresa a Sam pero antes de preguntar por qué no iría, Melanie continuó –Siento que después del sueño que tuve… Tengo que volver a dormir para tener un sueño mejor y olvidarme de este-

A Sam siempre le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y hacia Melanie aun mas pero si estaba algo preocupada por ella así que le pregunto -¿Tuviste un mal sueño?... ¿Qué tan malo fue?-

-Tan malo como… "El show de Fred"-

Sam alzó ambas cejas -… Realmente es un muy mal show- Haciendo que su hermana riera debido a esa única similitud que había con su sueño –Descansa- Y se marchó.

-Gracias- Respondió Melanie aunque Sam no pudo escucharla. Antes de volver a dormir revisó su celular donde tenía un mensaje de Annie, dicho mensaje decía "Hey esto te sonara raro y no pienses mal de mí pero acabo de soñar que Matt estaba preocupado por unos Ratings y… El punto es que te bese ¿Raro, no? Jajajaja"

-… Ok hare como que nunca leí eso- Colocó su celular a un lado y se dedicó a buscar conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si... No me gusta el show de Fred, es horrible.<strong>

**Eso fue todo, se que no es precisamente una genialidad pero apenas estoy retomando el ritmo. El proximo capitulo ya tiene meses planeado y esta muy adelantado y habra conflicto.**

**¿Han leido el fic "El viaje sin retorno" de Vale123456789? Muchas referencias a este fic lo cual lo hace divertido al menos para mi.** **Deberian leerlo.**

**ME DISCULPO: Con las personas que adoran "El show de Fred"**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son grandiosos y ahora si podre responderles a todos :D comenzare en un rato a responder reviews anteriores.  
><strong>

**¿Que les parecio? Digo, se que fue tonto pero ¿Que en este fic no es tonto?  
><strong>

**Gracias por su atencion, yo me largo no sin antes terminar lo que ayer empece por Twitter: Los 10 mejores episodios de toda esta historia segun Seddiento:  
><strong>

**10) LQPM capitulo 17: Seattle Mariners  
><strong>

**9) LQPM capitulo 18: Cuidando a Sam  
><strong>

**8) LRS capitulo 8: Multiple Christmas Story  
><strong>

**7) LRS capitulo 19: Annie's Suspension  
><strong>

**6) LRS capitulo 1: Disaster Date  
><strong>

**5) LRS capitulo 11: Run To Me  
><strong>

**4) LRS capitulo **15: Familiar Issues**  
><strong>

**3) LRS capitulo 24: Habemus Ultimatum  
><strong>

**2) LRS capitulo **10: Detective Shay**  
><strong>

**1) LRS capitulo 17: It's Showtime  
><strong>

**¿Y para ti cual ha sido el mejor?  
><strong>

**Gracias. Bye :)  
><strong>


	29. A Puckett full of Benson's

**Hey... No me tarde tanto esta vez. ¿Que puedo decir? primero que nada, gracias a todos por sus reviews... Yo personalmente creia que el cap pasado era pesimo pero si ustedes no lo ven asi... Les hare caso porque son mayoria.**

**Mañana sera el ultimo episodio de iCarly y muchos han estado hablando de que si termina en Creddie, en Seddie o que. Yo he decidido traerles al mejor analista para que les de su opinion del caso, asi es, Matt respondera a todas sus inquietudes (No realmente) y dara su opinion sobre lo que pasara pero eso sera alla abajo y no aca, primero tienen que leer.  
><strong>

**El nombre del cap es un juego de palabras y todos los titulos de esta temporada han sido una referencia a algo y esta sera la primera que explico: Existe una cancion llamada "A pocketful of sunshine" Pocket y Puckett se pronuncia igual o muy similar y como Sam va a estar todo el capitulo rodeado de Benson's pues...  
><strong>

**Me van a odiar :D  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece (Gracias a dios) es de Dan Schneider como me llama alguien por ahi por todo el asunto de Matt-Carly/Melanie o Missy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3ra teporada, capitulo 5 (51 en el total): A Puckett full of Benson's<strong>

¿Algo que se podría decir que Freddie odiaba? Los aviones. No, no le asustaban ni nada por el estilo, solo detestaba pasar sentado unas cuantas horas sin hacer nada que no fuese mirar al asiento que estuviera en frente de él.

Su madre no logró encontrar una manera para hacerlo "Recapacitar" sobre su relación con Sam. Pensó que si su hijo no le hacía caso a ella al decirle que Sam no era para él… Quizás si escucharía si se lo decía el resto de la familia Benson.

Ese fue el motivo de la señora Benson para llevarlo hacia San Francisco para que el resto de los Benson's conocieran a Sam y al odiarla como suponía que pasaría; iban a convencerlo de terminar con ella.

¿Qué podía ser peor para Freddie que un viaje en avión? Un viaje en avión con su madre en el asiento de al lado. Verán, obviamente Sam tenía que ir y Marissa no quería que el viajara junto a la rubia. En todo caso… ¿Con quién iba ella? Pues con el otro miembro de la familia Benson que también vive en Seattle: Annie.

Annie y Sam… Todo el mundo sabe que no se llevan bien, que ambas preferirían ir en ese viaje con cualquier desconocido que con la otra, pero no era el caso.

-¿Podrías bajarle el volumen a la música en tus audífonos? No quiero escuchar ni un poco de la porquería de música que escuchas tú- Dijo Sam con desprecio.

Annie se desprendió de sus audífonos por un segundo -Quizás te guste esta canción, solo no quieres admitir que tengo un buen gusto en música-

-Si bueno… Yo no llamaría "Buen gusto en música" a escuchar "Panic! At The Disco"-

Annie puso una cara de "¿Cómo te atreves?" –Para tu información… Son una banda muy buena-

-Solo digo que si no le bajas el volumen…- Amenazó la rubia

Annie la miró de manera desafiante, se volvió a colocar sus audífonos y le dio aun más volumen a la música. Sam en respuesta a eso le quitó los audífonos y los lanzó al pasillo del avión.

-¡Eso fue tan inmaduro, Sam!- Exclamó Annie. Fue por sus audífonos y regresó –Voy a vengarme por esto, lo veras-

-Sí, ya quiero ver eso- Se burló Sam siendo sarcástica. Logró lo que quería porque al volver a ponerse los audífonos… Puso la música a un volumen más bajo.

* * *

><p>Freddie mientras tanto solo se dedicaba a ver las nubes a través de la diminuta ventana, soportando todo lo que le decía su madre<p>

-… Es que no entiendo que pude haber hecho mal- Se lamentaba la señora Benson -¿Qué pude haber hecho tan mal como para que mi hijo termine siendo novio de Samantha Puckett?- Freddie rodó sus ojos mientras ella continuaba –Es todo una desgracia, nada bueno puede salir de esto. Pero ya te salvare hijo, te salvare de las garras de esa delincuente juvenil. Toda tu familia va a ayudarte a recapacitar…- Y siguió y siguió hasta que aproximadamente 2 horas más tarde… Aterrizaron en San Francisco.

Marissa seguía con su necedad y decidió seguir separando a Sam de su hijo al menos hasta que llegaran a la casa de la abuela de Freddie, era una casa grande ya que la señora era adinerada. En fin, los separó en el sentido de que ella se fue con su hijo en un taxi y mando a Annie con Sam en otro.

-¡En serio, Annie! Bájale el maldito volumen- Volvió a decir Sam. Iban en dirección a la casa, iban en el taxi, ambas en el asiento trasero –No estoy de ánimos para escuchar a "Weezer"-

-Pues acostúmbrate, ya te hice caso una vez, es todo lo que conseguirás hoy- Le respondió luego de quitarse sus audífonos un segundo.

-¿Por qué tu madre no vino?- Le preguntó Sam, tenía esa duda

-Esto de conocer a la pareja de uno de los Benson's no es nada nuevo, siempre pasa y a la abuela solo le gusta que vayan los Benson's de la misma generación del "Afectado" en este caso Freddie- Dijo afectado haciendo comilla con sus dedos.

-¿Entonces por qué la mamá de Freddie si vino?-

-La madre del afectado también puede venir… Y ella organizó esto así que…-

Sam suspiró -¿Cómo es… El lugar ese a donde vamos?-

-Es inmenso, es una especie de… Mansión. Es la casa de mi abuela. Tiene tanto dinero que el día que muera seguro la entierran en un ataúd de oro y aun queda suficiente dinero para acabar con el hambre en África- Le explicó.

-Yo tengo hambre ahora…- Dijo como sugiriendo algo.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu hambre es más importante que la de la gente de África?- Le preguntó incrédulamente.

-No he dicho eso… Solo digo que podríamos parar a comer algo y luego tomar otro taxi hasta la casa de la decrepita anciana Benson-

-¡No!- Exclamó Annie –Tenemos que ir directo para allá. Tu hambre puede esperar-

-Se que tienes hambre, lo noto en tus ojos- Trató de convencerla.

-No se puede saber que alguien tiene hambre con solo ver a sus ojos, Sam-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Es mi talento- Respondió la rubia.

-No confío en tus talentos- Dijo Annie como si nada mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que apelar a otro de mis innumerables talentos- Soltó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Annie volteó a mirarla -¿A qué te refie…?- Pero fue cortada por Sam que le dijo al taxista

-Déjenos aquí por favor- Y el taxista detuvo el auto.

-¿Sam, estás loca?- Preguntó Annie sin paciencia.

-De hambre- Respondió la rubia. Annie abrió la puerta para salir y al hacer esto, Sam la empujo hacia afuera

Annie quedo en el piso y al levantarse y al tener a Sam cara a cara le diría –El empujón no era necesario- Mientras sacudía su ropa.

-Si lo era- Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo.

-Me vengare por esto- Annie trató con éxito de sonar amenazante, claro que Sam no se asustó ni un poco

* * *

><p>Freddie y su madre ya habían llegado a aquella casa… Aquella enorme casa. Después de estar un rato allí y saludar a su abuela al igual que Marissa hizo; Freddie escuchó la puerta principal y les dijo a su madre y su abuela<p>

-Esa debe ser Annie con Sam- Y bajó (Ya que estaban en el piso superior) hasta la sala.

No había nadie allí "Que extraño" pensó.

-Boo- Dijo alguien detrás de él intentando asustarlo y lo logró porque él se sobresaltó e inmediatamente se volteó a ver de quien se trataba.

-Hayley… Te he dicho que no hagas eso, no me gusta- La sermoneó a otra de sus primas quien estaba allí sonriente y aguantando la risa. Hayley tenía la misma edad que Annie y no era precisamente de sus favoritas.

Se acercó para abrazarlo y en medio del abrazo le dijo –Tenia… 9 meses sin verte… ¿No has salido embarazado o sí?- Preguntó bromeando mientras rompía el abrazo.

El chico rió un poco -No- Respondió para luego seguirle el juego con –Aun no-

-Y bien… ¿Dónde está esa joyita a la que tu madre quiere que conozcamos todos?-

-Aun no llega- Respondió el castaño –Eres la primera persona en llegar aparte de mi madre y yo-

Hayley mostró su cara de sorpresa –Ummm que raro… Brian siempre es el más puntual de todos los Benson's-

-Y aun lo soy- Dijo Brian mordiendo una manzana y apareciendo desde la cocina, que estaba casi que frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó Hayley con sus manos en el pecho, la había asustado

-¿Qué?... La manzana es saludable- Se justificó, él pensaba que ella se refería a por que comía una manzana.

-No me refería a…- Hayley desistió -¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-

-Cuando mi tía Marissa dice "Reunión Benson de emergencia" y "Tienen que conocer a la arpía de la novia de Freddie para que recapacite"… Uno se siente ansioso. Estoy aquí desde anoche-

Brian era otro de los primos de Freddie. Su principal cualidad era ser muy… Individual. Era el, tenía que ser él el centro de atención. Era creído. Tampoco era de los favoritos de Freddie y tenía su misma edad.

-¿Y tu hermano?- Preguntó Freddie en un tono algo apático.

-¿Qué se yo?- Respondió Brian –Tu lo conoces, lo más probable es que se haya perdido en el camino… Ese gordo idiota… Es como Jack Black; Es gordo y no sé cómo demonios tiene tanta energía-

-¡Ese idiota es tu hermano!- Exclamó Hayley

-¿Jack Black es mi hermano?- A ninguno le pareció divertido eso y el continuó -Entonces reconoces que es un idiota…- No preguntó, Brian afirmó que eso fue lo que ella dijo.

-Yo… Tu no… Aghh- Gruñó Hayley y se marchó a su habitación en esa casa.

-Camina conmigo Freddie- Brian comenzó a caminar y Freddie le siguió.

Ambos salieron al patio trasero de la casa… Que también era enorme. Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro Brian le dijo –Realmente… A quien menos le interesa toda esta situación es a mi-

-Vaya… Si que has mejorado tu actitud- Sarcasmo de Freddie.

-Soy honesto. Podrías ser novio de Kim Kardashian y a mí no me importaría en lo mas mínimo, podrías ser novio de Marilyn Manson y menos me interesaría…-

El castaño lo cortó -Solo te falta mencionar a Hitler y a Charles Manson-

-Si bueno… Hitler y Charles Manson no son tan malos si los comparas con el Show de Fred-

-Es un programa terrible realmente- Dijo Freddie pensativo -¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Lo que te quiero decir… Y espero que me creas, es que no me importa lo que tu madre diga de tu novia…- Brian mordió de nuevo y por última vez su manzana mientras Freddie sonreía pero Brian continuo –Porque no me interesa el asunto de tu novia-

Freddie rodó sus ojos. Brian palmoteo el hombro del chico, le dio la parte que dejó de la manzana y le dijo –Bótala por mi ¿Si?- Y volvió adentro de la casa

Freddie se quedó allí hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, estaba sosteniendo ese pedazo de manzana así que lo soltó y limpió dicha mano con su ropa.

* * *

><p>-Terminé- Anunció Sam que estaba junto con Annie en un restaurante de comida rápida.<p>

-Eso fue muy rápido- Respondió ella –Vámonos- Dijo levantándose.

-Solo una cosa antes-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Annie

Sam tomó el embase de la salsa de tomate y le manchó toda la ropa a Annie.

-¿Por qué…?- Annie desistió de su histérica pregunta y solo se calmó diciendo -… Me vengare de esto, me vengare de esto-

Sam rió un poco mientras se levantaba y ambas salían de allí –Ya me lo has dicho 3 veces… Y sigo sin creerte-

Eso enfureció mas a la única Benson presente al momento pero solo se tragó su enojo.

* * *

><p>Freddie había estado todo ese tiempo esperando a su novia en un estado muy nervioso, no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa. Al pasar por decimo cuarta vez por la enorme sala; Brian quien estaba acostado en un sofá mientras escribía un mensaje de texto le diría<p>

-¿Hasta cuándo? Deja de dar tantas vueltas, es solo una chica- Le dijo sin mucha importancia

Freddie se detuvo en seco, se dio media vuelta -¿Solo una chica? Es… Ella es mi novia, yo la amo. Es más que "Solo una chica"- Finalizo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Te daré un consejo sobre chicas:… Ninguna es más que "Solo una chica" solo existe una categoría para clasificarlas y esa es…- Brian se detuvo porque alguien abrió violentamente la puerta principal, era Sam.

-Llegue- Anunció la rubia caminando hasta su novio

Brian abrió sus ojos al extremo… ¿Freddie estaba saliendo con esa hermosura? Fue la pregunta que invadió su cabeza y aparte se desconcertó porque si, el había llegado a ver iCarly por lo que sabía quién era pero siendo él un fan Creddie no le agradaba mucho la idea –Emmm… Disculpa creo que cometiste un error- Decía el primo engreído de Freddie –La convención de rubias lindas es en la casa de al lado-

Sam frunció el ceño, miró a Freddie y le pregunto -¿Puedo golpearlo?-

-No Sam, quisiera que si pero no sería correcto- Respondió antes de darle un corto beso al momento que Annie entró a la casa recuperando el aliento

-No fue nada gracioso Sam- Dijo Annie

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Brian –No es que me importe solo no tengo nada más importante que hacer y por qué no escuchar tu tonta e innecesaria explicación-

-Sam me bajó del taxi… A 3 cuadras de aquí- Respondió ella molesta.

Freddie miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido y ella diría encogiéndose de hombros –Le hace falta ejercicio-

-¡Claro que no! !... Y el auto aun estaba en movimiento!- Gritó Annie. Se acercó rápidamente a Sam de manera que cualquiera diría que iba a golpearla pero cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella solo le dijo muy seriamente -… Esto no ha terminado ¿Ok? Vas a lamentar todo lo malo que me has hecho hoy- Y se marchó a su habitación

-Wow…- Hablo Brian -… Eso fue tan sexi- Ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de la pareja –Oh por favor… Annie será mi prima pero todos sabemos que es muy linda-

Sam y Freddie compartieron una mirada de "¿Qué?" al momento que Brian se levantó de su asiento, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la rubia y le dijo a su primo –Tengo que hablar con… Esto que tu llamas novia- Sam iba a protestar pero el engreído de Brian comenzó a caminar y ella le siguió.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Sam muy confundida –Apenas te conozco ¿Por qué te tomas tanta confianza conmigo?-

-Te explicaré algo Sam… ¿Así te llamas no?- Sam asintió mientras seguían caminando de la misma forma –Freddie es el miembro masculino de los Benson que es menos habilidoso con las chicas y… Solo te doy la oportunidad de que confieses que no estás saliendo con él y que solo finges a modo de favor para que todos aquí pensemos que Freddie no es gay-

Sam se apartó de Brian y exclamó -¡Freddie no es gay! Y sí, soy su novia- Ella suspiró profundamente -¿Por qué eres tan creído? Solo tengo como 10 o 15 minutos conociéndote y no estás causando una buena impresión y eso es raro porque normalmente soy yo quien NO causa buena impresión-

Brian se acercó mucho a ella y le susurro –Oh… Entonces somos más parecidos de lo que crees- Y simplemente se alejó dejando a Sam confundida y con escalofríos.

* * *

><p>-Freddie tenemos que hablar- Dijo muy seriamente Annie a su primo quien estaba ahora en su habitación de aquella casa, estaba acostado intentando descansar un poco cuando fue interrumpido<p>

-¿No podría ser después?- Preguntó cansado. Annie solo se le quedó mirando fulminantemente y él sabía lo que pasaría si él no aceptaba hablar con ella así que terminó cediendo, se sentó en la cama y luego le dijo –Esta bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-De lo bonito que son los arboles- Sarcasmo -¿De qué demonios crees que quiero hablar?- Freddie se sorprendió por aquel tono agresivo –Tu tonta novia no hace más que fastidiarme, no me deja en paz. He tratado de ser el mínimo de amable con ella pero no me está ayudando…-

El castaño la cortó –Tu sabes que Sam es así-

-¿Y eso le da derecho a tratarme como le de la ga…?- Volvió a ser cortada por su primo

-¡Ella trata a todos como quiere! no puedes culparla por eso porque ella es así- Sentenció. Esto se estaba volviendo una discusión en un tono demasiado alto

-¡Entonces quizás deberían…!- Pero Annie allí se detuvo, la conversación bajo a un tono de incomodidad y dolor

-¿Entonces deberíamos qué?- Le preguntó el castaño, ella guardó silencio y el volvió a preguntar pero ahora en un grito -¿Entonces deberíamos qué?-

-… Terminar- Completó como quien no quiere decirlo y se quedó mirando el suelo.

Freddie no decía nada hasta que finalmente lo hizo -… ¿Sabes? No quiero… No quiero que esto se vuelva nuestra peor discusión así que te pido que te vayas-

Annie se dio media vuelta pero antes de salir le dijo –Tu sabes que yo…- pero luego fue cortada de nuevo por el chico

-Solo… Déjame solo ¿Si?-

Annie asintió y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento de la cena y se notaba la tensión en el ambiente. La mesa era rectangular y era enorme, tenía una cantidad de comida exagerada. La abuela Benson había atacado con preguntas a Sam y Marissa había intentado llevar la conversación a otro lado preguntando cosas como "Sam ¿Cuántas veces has estado en la correccional?" y cosas así solo para que todos allí se llevaran una mala impresión de ella y lo estaba logrando e incluso Annie preguntaría "¿Cuántas personas han ido a parar al hospital por tu culpa Sam?" solo por diversión.<p>

Después de la cena, la señora Benson se había quedado acompañando a la abuela principalmente para hablar sobre Sam

.Y bien… ¿Qué opinas de la… Novia de mi hijo?- Preguntó Marissa haciendo pausa antes de "Novia" porque odiaba tener que referirse a Sam como eso para su hijo

-Es muy pronto aún para dar mi voto- Respondió la abuela –Me recuerda a ti a esa edad-

Marissa hizo una mueca de asco -¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo no era así-

-Como digas. Solo espero que no la intentes sabotear más… Porque sé lo que hiciste durante la cena y no fue nada ético- La abuela Benson dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sam y Freddie:<p>

-No entiendo cómo es que todos están de acuerdo en que durmamos en la misma habitación- Dijo Sam acostada en la cama mirando el techo

Freddie hacia lo mismo, también miraba el techo, estaban en calma –Si… Es genial. Creo que le has agradado a la mayoría-

Sam volteó a su izquierda para mirar a Freddie -¿Cómo que "A la mayoría"?-

Entonces el castaño se levanto de su cama (Así es, camas individuales) y se acercó a la de Sam –En la cena todo estuvo bien… Pero sé que Annie no estará a favor en la votación final y menos después de nuestra pequeña discusión esta tarde-

-¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué?-

-Dice que no haces el mínimo esfuerzo en llevarte bien con ella…-

Sam lo cortó –Es cierto, no lo hago-

Freddie ignoró eso y continuó -… Y en un momento… Sugirió que… Debíamos… Tú sabes, terminar-

La rubia se quedó en silencio pero unos segundos después -… ¿Qué va a saber ella? Ni pretendientes tiene-

-¡Sam, por favor! ¿Por qué no puedes llevarte medianamente bien con ella? Ella lo ha intentado y lo sabes- La rubia rodó sus ojos mientras Freddie continuaba –Cuando le dijimos a mi madre lo nuestro… Ella te defendió cuando mi madre nos pidió hablar a solas en la cocina-

-¡Yo no sabía eso!- Exclamó levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a su novio –Además no me importa ¿Por qué siempre que pasa algún problema entre ella y yo… Tienes que defenderla a ella? Yo soy tu novia Freddie y ella es solo tu tonta prima-

-Oh ¿Ahora es tonta?- Si, estaban discutiendo –Pues ella es mi sangre, Sam y si, a ti te amo pero ¿Si Annie tiene la razón por qué no se la voy a dar?-

-Ah… ¿Entonces yo siempre estoy equivocada?- Freddie intento ante esto decir que no pero ella no lo dejo –No, no… Lo dejaste muy claro Fredward. Solo te digo que si Annie logra que terminemos o siquiera lo intenta… Te arrepentirás de haberla defendido tantas veces- Se quedaron en silencio –Mejor doy una vuelta, no quiero estar junto a ti en este momen…-

El chico la cortó –No. Tú quédate… Yo iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco- Y dejó la habitación en ese momento

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior... Annie había estado en una caminata por el gran patio trasero que tenia la casa, estaba muy pensativa. Regresó a su habitación y al entrar, alguien la estaba esperando y ese alguien era Brian<p>

-Hey- Lo saludó simplemente antes de darse cuenta de algo -¿Qué haces tú en mi habitación?- No, no sonaba enojada, no estaba bien animicamente así que lo dijo en calma.

-¿Acaso no puedo esperarte?- Preguntó Brian desde donde estaba, acostado en la cama de la chica -... Necesitaba hablarte-

-Pero el problema es que yo no estoy de ánimos para habl...- Intentó decir pero fue cortada por el chico

-Es sobre... Samantha Puckett-

Annie se sorprendió por eso al punto que le costó un par de segundos decir -... ¿Qué hay con ella?-

Brian se sentó y dio un pequeño golpe a la cama pidiéndole a Annie que se sentara, cosa que ella hizo aunque no muy convencida -Annie... Sé que no te cae bien esa rubia a la que Freddie llama "Novia"-

-Lo que yo opine no importa- Aseguró la chica

-Si importa Anne-

-No me llames "Anne"- Le pidió ella -¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-... Le dijiste a Samantha que se iba a arrepentir por lo que te hizo hoy...- Brian abrazó a Annie pasando un brazo por sus hombros -¿Que te parecería si te dijera que se cómo puedes vengarte? Me tienes que ayudar-

Annie pensó en eso unos segundos -Te escucho-

-Bien sabes que siempre he sido Creddie... Hagamos que Seddie termine de una vez- Dijo Brian de forma muy calmada

Annie se levantó de la cama y le gritó -¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a hacer eso-

-Creí que no te agradaba la rubiecita esa-

-¿Y por eso voy a hacer que terminen?- Es verdad que ella quería vengarse de Sam pero no de esa manera, ella no era tan mala -Sam hace feliz a Freddie... Yo no voy a arruinar su felicidad-

Brian gruñó -Aghhh ¿Por que la gente siempre se preocupa por hacer lo correcto?- Se levantó y al estar frente a Annie le dijo -Yo voy a seguir con mi plan te guste o no ¿Ok? Mas te vale no interferir...- Annie se quedó sin palabras. Brian continuó su camino y antes de salir de la habitación le diría -No pensé que fueras tan estúpida-

* * *

><p>Sam por su parte no podía concentrarse en nada, la discusión con Freddie la había afectado. Buscó distraerse llamando a Carly.<p>

-Hey Carls ¿Cómo...?- Si, intentó. Porque Carly estaba raramente ocupada

-Hola Sam. No es un buen momento ¿Si? Yo te llamo luego. Bye- Y le cortó la llamada. Después de eso diría -... Entonces... Matt ¿Como sacamos a la vaca de mi apartamento antes de que Spencer regrese?-

El chico estaba cruzado de brazos y solo se encogió de hombros mientras Melanie terminaba de bajar las escaleras protestando -Ya no puedo mas Carly; Es tu cita, ve a entretenerlo tú misma-

* * *

><p>Cuando Carly le colgó a Sam, ella solo dejó su teléfono a un lado y soltó un suspiro. En ese instante alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación -Adelante- Dijo sin muchas ganas<p>

Era Brian quien una vez que terminó de "Hablar" con Annie y lograr ver a Freddie fuera de la casa supo que Sam estaría sola y aprovecharía para conversar con ella

-Hey solo quería decirte que... Me agradas y si alguien aquí está dispuesto a proteger su relación.. Ese soy yo- Mintió Brian y le salió estupendamente bien

-¿En serio?- Sam no podía creerlo, todos los Benson's siempre estaban contra ella incluso Freddie antes de que se enamoraran y para ella era un logro que uno de ellos le diera el visto bueno -No estoy acostumbrada a causar una buena primera impresión-

-Pues conmigo lo lograste- El chico ya había entrado a la habitación pero se mantenía recostado de la puerta -Por mi no tienes que preocuparte, yo te doy el visto bueno como pareja de Freddie- Sam sonrió levemente -Pero si por alguien tienes que preocuparte es por Annie-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Sam se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para exigirle agresivamente -¡Dime lo que sabes!-

-Wow- Si, el chico se sorprendió ya que no sabía lo agresiva que podía llegar a ser Sam -Igual me caes bien pero no tienes que ser así conmigo- Sam lo soltó -En fin... Estuve hablando con Annie y me dijo que no le caes bien, que no quiere que estés con Freddie y que intentara que terminen-

-Lo sabia- Dijo Sam dándose media vuelta como si no pudiese pensar si se quedaba quieta. Después volteó de nuevo a ver a Brian para decirle -Emmm... Supongo que tengo que agradecerte la notificación ¿No?- El chico asintió haciéndose el tímido -Gracias... Qué bueno es encontrar a alguien que esté de mi lado- Finalizó sonriendo

-No hay de qué. Conmigo puedes contar ¿Ok?- La rubia diría que si con su cabeza repetidamente -Ahora si me disculpas mejor me voy o sino Annie puede descubrir que te dije algo- Antes de salir se dio media vuelta para decirle a Sam -Aquí entre nos... Annie me cae peor que aquel tipo que me robo una vez y me disparó en una pierna-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó ella sorprendida

-Bueno... Es mentira, no me robaron ni me dispararon... Pero es un buen ejemplo de lo mal que me cae y dime que eso no me hace sonar como un valiente- Y abandonó la habitación dejando a Sam con risas.

* * *

><p>El plan no era complicado; Brian sabía que si de alguien iban a dudar era de Annie ya que no se lleva bien con Sam. No iban a sospechar de Hayley quien poco se había pronunciado al respecto, no iban a sospechar de Max quien aun ni aparecía por la casa y nadie sabía de su paradero y menos iban a sospechar de él ya que se estaba comportando muy bien con Sam.<p>

Brian encontraría a Freddie en el patio trasero sentado en una pequeña banca que allí había -Hey... Qué bueno que te encuentro- Se sentó a su lado -¿Por qué tan solo? ¿Problemas con Sam?-

-Algo... ¿Te doy un consejo? Nunca apoyes a nadie en una discusión de mujeres-

Brian rió levemente -Ten. Te traje esto- Le extendió una lata de refresco que Freddie tomó

-Gracias- Respondió Freddie tomando la lata de refresco y destapandola

-Te voy a ser honesto... Lo que tienes con Sam me parece algo muy lindo- Freddie se sorprendería por aquello, era muy extraño que Brian le dijera algo como eso -Y tienes que defenderlo sea como sea... Y de quien sea-

El castaño suspiraría -Yo amo a Sam... Pero Annie es... Es mi prima y la quiero. Ella no es mala y ha intentado llevarse bien con ella pero Sam no quiere-

-Ten un poco de pantalones- Ese comentario hizo que Freddie volteara a mirarlo con los ojos como platos -Es TU novia no de Annie... Aunque puede que me gustaría ver eso y quizás, QUIZAS sueñe con eso esta noche... Pero no es el caso- Luego daría en el clavo -Ella quiere que terminen... No entiendo como aun puedes defenderla-

Eso ultimo hizo recordar a Freddie su discusión con Annie: Ella le había dicho que quizás él y Sam debían terminar, Annie le había dicho a Sam que lamentaría todo lo que le había hecho... Así que no era descabellado para el pensar que quizás Annie si quería acabar con su relación... Pero aun asi se negaba a aceptarlo

-... Ella no sería capaz de...-

Brian lo cortó -Responderme esto... Si Annie no quiere sabotear tu relación entonces ¿Por qué hizo esa pregunta en la cena sabiendo que podía afectar a tu novia?- Freddie no encontró respuesta, solo se quedó en silencio -¿Ves? Solo te digo que te cuides de ella-

-No te preocupes- Respondió el castaño tratando de sonar normal aunque Brian lo había convencido totalmente. Luego cambiaría el tema preguntando -¿Y esa música?- Refiriéndose a que desde antes que Brian llegara allí y durante toda la conversación había estado sonando una música

-¿Creíste que lo de "La convención de rubias lindas" de la casa de al lado era solo un cumplido para Sam? Pues no lo era... Y voy tarde- Se levantó para irse

-Pero tu no eres una chica... Ni eres rubia... Ni linda-

-Con esa última no estamos de acuerdo- Freddie se echó a reír -Pero no voy a participar, ellas me invitaron- Le guiñó el ojo y se marchó

* * *

><p>10 de la noche, fue el momento en que Freddie decidió regresar a su habitación. Caminó lentamente, realmente estaba pensando en lo que Brian le había dicho, en que le diría a Sam tan pronto entrara a su habitación compartida, etc. Pero al pasar frente a la habitación de Annie no pudo evitar entrar allí.<p>

-¿Por qué nos quieres separar a Sam y a mí?- Preguntó directamente al entrar

Annie ante esto se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba viendo la tele así que la apagó antes de hablar con su primo -No quiero eso. No sé qué demonios esté pasando ahora por tu cabeza pero...-

El chico no la dejaría continuar -¡Deja de fingir! Brian tiene razón en todo, tú intentas sabotear a Sam porque nunca te ha caído bien-

-No sería tan descabellado pensar eso pero ¡No es así! ¿Y desde cuando escuchas más a Brian que a mí? ¿Desde cuándo Brian es la maldita octava maravilla del mundo?- Hacia énfasis en "Brian" cada vez -¿Desde cuándo Brian es tu primo favorito?-

Freddie no mediría el poder de sus palabras -¡Desde que el no es un maldito idiota mentiroso como tú!-

Así es, el castaño estaba sumamente molesto al punto de no arrepentirse de lo que dijo y Annie, ella no sabía que decir pero si estaba sumamente dolida -... Con que así va a ser ¿No? Ahora resulta que Brian es "Los Simpsons" hasta la temporada 15 y yo soy de la temporada 16 para acá, es decir, el es genial y yo una mierda-

-Pues quizás si fueras honesta y dejaras de meterte tanto con Sam no serias una mierda-

Annie rió un poco pero no porque aquello le hiciera gracia sino por su propia incredulidad... Reía para no llorar en otras palabras. La chica hablaría tristemente -¿Entonces Brian nos va a separar a nosotros? Déjame decirte algo Freddie... Te vas a arrepentir de todas las cosas que me estás diciendo-

-¿Que harás... Sabotear a Sam?- El seguía gritando -De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte defendido siempre cuando Sam era quien tenía la razón y tu siempre has querido que nos separemos-

Annie soltó unas pocas lágrimas pero trataba de aguantar para no derrumbarse frente a Freddie pero al volver a hablar... Su voz se quebró varias veces -... Lo siento... Perdoname por no tener culpa de nada-

-¿Culpa de nada?- Freddie se echó a reír -Tu eres la única que no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación... Aparte de mamá, es por eso que seguro la ayudas en este tonto viaje-

La chica bajó la mirada -... Vete por favor- El chico se dio media vuelta y antes de salir, ella le diría -Yo nunca he hecho nada para que termines con Sam... Tu prefieres creerle a Brian que a mí que siempre te he apoyado en todo- Eso si hizo sentir un poco mal a Freddie. Annie antes de finalizar, se acercó a la puerta -Cuando veas quien te miente realmente... Te arrepentirás- Cerró la puerta de su habitación y seguidamente corrió hacia su cama a llorar.

Si, Freddie se arrepintió pero ese arrepentimiento se eliminaría al llegar a su habitación, reconciliarse con Sam y que ella le contara lo que Brian le dijo; Eso hizo sentir a Freddie que había actuado correctamente y que Annie no había hecho más que mentirle.

Annie por su parte lloraría un rato larguísimo al punto de que al día siguiente al despertarse no recordaba en qué momento había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN. Pasan los creditos, arrojan tomates. No me los arrojen a mi... Freddie es el equivocado.<strong>

**Entonces todos son fanaticos del show de Fred ¿No? es horrible. Digo, solo una persona me dio la razon.  
><strong>

**Si, se que deje una puerta extremadamente abierta y preguntas sin resolver e lineas como: ¿Por que hay una vaca en el apartamento de Carly? ¿Quien es la cita de Carly que Melanie entretenia si Matt estaba al lado de Carly? ¿Por que no tenemos respuestas de eso? les explico: Viene el capitulo 52 que es la segunda parte de esto y despues en el 53 viene el capitulo de "¿Que paso mientras no estaban Sam y Freddie?" y alli tendran respuestas.  
><strong>

**Si... Yo quiero que me inviten a la convencion de rubias lindas :( jajajajaj  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por su atencion, dejen reviews please si quieren y los dejo con Matt y su analisis**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: La opinion de Matt Ryan es solo eso, su opinion y no necesariamente es lo que vaya a pasar. Seddiento no se hace responsable de las opiniones emitidas por el en el siguiente espacio.<br>**

-Hola chicos, chicas... Chicas hermosas ¿Como estan? yo soy ese que aparece en este fic y no hace nada bueno: Matt Ryan y Seddiento me pidio que viniera y les explicara lo que va a pasar en iCarly en su capitulo final que es mañana... Si leen esto el viernes pues es hoy... Si leen esto el Sabado fue ayer, si leen esto el domingo pues fue hace dos dias... Si leen esto el lu...-

Matt seria cortado -¡Ya! ya entendieron ¿Podrias comenzar de una vez? Que tengas un trabajo regular en este fic no te da derecho de hacerte el interesante-

-... Ella era Rosangel, solo esta celosa porque ha salido en este fic solo 2 veces y el fic donde si tiene protagonismo esta cancelado... Pero esta bien, te hare caso y hablare-

-Gracias... ¡Y no estoy celosa!-

-Como digas... Ok entonces comienzo diciendo que... Le dare unas cuantas vueltas al asunto y dire que iCarly me parece que termina con una graduacion, un baile de graduacion. En USA como todos sabemos... Los jovenes al graduarse se van al campus de la universidad donde viven, estudian, hacen fiestas, etc por lo que podemos decir que eso es "iGoodbye" una despedida por ese motivo, porque Carly va a la universidad y lo digo porque al menos al principio ella es a la unica que vemos marcharse. Hagance esta pregunta: ¿Si es una graduacion y estan todos tan elegantes... Por que Sam no lo esta? dos posibles respuestas: 1. Es Sam y no es su estilo y 2. Sam no se gradua-

-Deja de dar tus pensamientos sobre eso y pasa a lo que todos quieren saber... El tema "Parejas" ¿Quieres?-

-¿Viniste solo a interrumpirme, Rosangel? Bien, no me dejare llevar por ese "¿Quieres que volvamos?" de Freddie pero si por ese "¿Que?" de Sam, a mi, a Matt Ryan le suena como a "¿Estas loco?" asi que no deberiamos hacernos muchas ideas de ese comentario. Siguiente pregunta señorita Rosangel Fletcher-

-Gracias caballero. Siento que estas rompiendo muchos corazones en este momento. Siguiente pregunta ¿Entonces dices que iCarly terminara en Creddie?-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA disculpa mi risa histerica pero NO, no terminara en Creddie, Carly se despide y Freddie no se va al menos no al principio y no se va con ella lo cual significa que no puede terminar asi y si, puede que Carly lo bese pero digo que solo es un beso de despedida y ya, sin compromisos de nada-

-Ummmm... ¿Entonces sugieres que va a terminar en Seddie?-

-Oh bueno la respuesta es dolorosa pero tampoco terminara en Seddie y esa explicacion es mas larga y tiene mucho mas sentido cuando lo ves asi: Dan Schneider es un maldito manipulador, el mato al Seddie y no, no cuando terminaron en "iLove you" ese no fue el momento en que todos dijimos que ya se habia acabado la posibilidad. Para mi la esperanza murio cuando Dan anuncio "Sam & Cat" ¿Por que? Jennette repite su papel de Sam Puckett en esta serie lo que significa que es un Spin-off o una serie derivada de otra y en esta serie no aparece Nathan Kress por lo tanto no hay Freddie y si no hay Freddie no hay Seddie, fin del cuento-

-¿Seguro de eso?-

-Apostemos: Si iCarly termina con alguna pareja... Dejo de aparecer en "La relacion Seddie"-

-Acepto la apuesta... ¿Puedo tomar tu lugar si pierdes?-

-Seguro. Es todo el tiempo que tenemos y recuerden: Dan es el verdadero responsable y lo que yo diga no tiene que ser necesariamente lo que va a pasar... Pero soy alguien que ha visto tanta television que casi que lo puedo asegurar-

-Matt... Pusiste tristes a todos-

-Igual se iban a poner tristes mañana. Bye-


	30. Oceans 12 minus 10

**Holaaaa tu, hola tu ¿Y como olvidarme de ti? hola para ti tambien ¿Como estan todoooos? Yo aqui actualizando esta historia... A ver que tal. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los mejores.  
><strong>

**Primero felicitar a Matt... Por adivinar que iCarly terminaria sin parejas formadas. Y tocando el tema de iGoodbye... Goodbye :')  
><strong>

**Hey Dandelion138 respondere tu PM en un rato  
><strong>

**¿Que decir de esto? Puedo decir que este capitulo es largo, que en parte es genial y en partes decae pero... Veamos que dicen ustedes, los que importan: los lectores.  
><strong>

**Oceans eleven, oceans twelve y oceans thirteen... Por si no lo saben son peliculas.  
><strong>

**Ya el proximo capitulo esta listo :D abajo les dejo el titulo pero 3 palabras lo describen: Capitulo de Carly  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenecio (Ahora hay que hablar en pasado ¿No?) es de Dan Schneider... Psss Dan... La serie "Gibby" es un error.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dedicado a: Mi amiga Yami, ella es genial, divertida y definitivamente no esta loca :) en serio, no lo está. Espero que te recuperes pronto Yami.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 6 (52 en total): Oceans 12 minus 10<strong>

-… Y sé que fue poco ético lo que hice, que no debí echarle toda la culpa a Annie porque quien planeo todo fui yo… Pero es que de verdad no me agrada Sam- Decía Brian –Y quiero que terminen y con esto Sam tendrá dos votos en contra. Perdón ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- Preguntó confundido

-Ahora es cuando digo que estas libre de pecado-

-Gracias padre- Si, Brian estaba en la iglesia confesándose. Ni de broma le iba a revelar su plan a alguien en la casa, quería desahogarse con un extraño y eso parecía adecuado. Se marchó de la iglesia y tan pronto salió de allí, respiró profundamente aire fresco y dijo -… Mi alma está limpia… Ya podemos pecar de nuevo-

* * *

><p>Annie no había parado de sentirse mal desde que se levantó a la mañana siguiente. Se levantó, fue al baño a cepillar sus dientes a medio arreglar su cabello ya que no necesitaba mucho porque como ella misma diría "Es perfecto" iba a salir de su habitación pero notó un sobre a varios pasos de la puerta como si alguien la hubiese pasado por debajo. La abrió y leyó lo que decía lo cual era<p>

"Sé lo que está pasando. Quiero ayudarte. Nos vemos a la 11 am en el AT&T park toma asiento en las gradas detrás del home plate. Si, sé que es lejos pero así nos aseguraremos de que nadie nos vea. Estaré esperándote, no llegues tarde"

La chica dobló de nuevo la carta, la tiró hacia cualquier lado de su habitación y sarcásticamente diría –Perfecto… Mi propia película estilo "Ocean's twelve"-

* * *

><p>Freddie por su parte al despertar volteo a ver a Sam en la cama de al lado y lo que vio no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto, ella aun dormía. Se levantó y camino hacia su cama, se agacho justo frente a ella solo para mirarla dormir<p>

-Que me veas dormir es algo perturbador- Dijo Sam unos segundos después aun con sus ojos cerrados

Freddie se sobresaltó un poco, se asustó –No vuelvas a hacer eso-

-Lo mismo te digo- Sam aun no abría sus ojos, como si no quisiera que la luz del sol entrara a sus pupilas

-¿No piensas despertar?- Preguntó Freddie mientras se levantaba de allí e iba hacia el baño –No será un día fácil-

-Si traes un poco de comida… Considerare el pararme de la cama ¿Que tienen estas sabanas que hacen que no quieras levantarte de ellas?- Preguntó para después estirarse en la cama

-Es algodón egipcio- Contestó el chico cambiando su ruta hacia la salida de la habitación (Cada habitación tenía su propio baño) para ir a la cocina por algo de comida para Sam

-Estos egiptianos hacen sabanas geniales-

Su novio la corregiría mientras abandonaba la habitación -Egipcios, Sam-

-Esos también-

* * *

><p>Freddie llegó a la cocina donde estaba Annie sentada, desayunando cereal en una pequeña mesa que había allí<p>

-Buenos días- Lo saludó ella muy educadamente deseando que se le hubiese bajado un poco el enojo

-No hablo con mentirosas- Fue cortante. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó unos huevos y algo de tocino

-¿Seguirás molesto conmigo? Esto es ridículo ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Exclamó. Realmente la chica no podía soportar que su primo favorito la tratara mal

-Te doy un pedazo pequeño de tocino si no vuelves a hablar mientras estoy aquí- Ofreció el castaño

Annie suspiró harta de la situación –Olvida tu tocino. Voy a salir- Dejó la mitad de su cereal y se fue a arreglar para ir al estadio de los gigantes de San Francisco.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato, el castaño volvió a su habitación con una bandeja, en ella había un plato con huevos y tocino más un vaso con jugo de naranja –Aquí está el desayuno; Huevos con tocino-<p>

Sam ni abrió los ojos y menos se movió, dijo -¿El huevo viene de una gallina egipcia y el tocino de un cerdo egipcio?-

Freddie se detuvo en seco a centímetros de la cama –No-

-… Me conformo- Y ahora si se sentó. Freddie colocó la bandeja en las piernas de su novia quien diría –Creo que si los egipcios hacen todo así… Me casare con uno-

-Tu plan tiene una falla- Decía el chico sentándose frente a ella en la cama –Yo no soy egipcio-

Y Sam con la boca llena de tocino le contestaría -¿Quién dijo que me casaría contigo?- Freddie cambio su cara a una de decepción –Está bien, me casare contigo… Solo si nuestra luna de miel es en Egipto-

El castaño se echaría a reír –Te lo prometo. Y luego pasaremos por… Paris, Roma, Las islas Canarias…- Fue cortado por su novia

-¡Canadá!-

A él le sorprendió la emoción de la rubia al decir "Canadá" así que preguntó -¿Para qué quieres ir a Canadá?-

-Grasitos canadienses- Diría como lo más obvio –Y siempre he querido molestar a uno de esos famosos policías montados-

-Está bien, me convenciste… Iremos a Canadá- Se rindió

-Solo por eso te has ganado este pedazo de tocino- Le extendió tocino a su novio quien cuando iba a tomarlo no pudo porque ella se arrepintió y se lo comió –Algunas cosas nunca cambian Frediciano-

* * *

><p>-Déjeme aquí por favor- Le decía Annie al conductor del taxi que la llevo hasta el AT&amp;T Park, le pagó y se bajó. Caminó lentamente hasta la entrada del estadio donde un sujeto que aparentemente trabajaba allí le dijo<p>

-¿Annie Benson?- Ella asintió –Adelante. Adentro la esperan-

La chica entraría al estadio algo atónita por lo que acababa de pasar. Al entrar ya en las gradas le dio un ligero escalofrió ya que el estadio era enorme y estaba completamente vacío a excepción de unos trabajadores que regaban el terreno. Lentamente caminó hasta donde decía la carta: La grada detrás del home plate y al llegar, tomaría asiento en la primera fila justo detrás del home.

A los pocos minutos de estar allí y solo ver como regaban el terreno, alguien le habló pero ese alguien no se había sentado a su lado sino detrás de ella

-No voltees- Le dijo la persona misteriosa con voz grave. Ella obedeció –Increíble como cambian las cosas tan rápido ¿No? Hace unos pocos meses este estadio estaba repleto, ganamos la serie mundial y ahora… Temporada muerta y así queda esto: Desolado-

-No vine aquí a hablar de los Giants… Aunque celebre ese título como no tienes idea y eso que ahora vivo en Seattle-

-Seattle tiene un equipo perdedor ¿Qué han hecho los Mariners últimamente?- Preguntó aquella persona en forma burlona

-Nada, solo perder. Estoy orgullosa de haber nacido aquí en San Francisco- Annie sacudió su cabeza –No he venido acá a hablar de deportes… ¿Quién eres y que es lo que sabes?-

-Annie… Aunque no lo creas, yo a ti te quiero y sé que te están culpando injustamente de lo que pasa- Contaba la persona misteriosa –Se que no eres tu quien intenta sabotear la relación de Freddie y quiero ayudarte a demostrar tu inocencia-

-… ¿Puedo voltear ahora?- Preguntó Annie un poco temerosa

-Si… Puedes voltear-

Así lo hizo la chica y al terminar de hacerlo rodó sus ojos -¿Es en serio? ¿Tu? Hayley… Pudimos haber hablado en la casa-

Y allí estaba Hayley vestida totalmente de negro, sonriendo por aquello –Si ¿Pero qué emoción tendría eso?- Annie rodaría sus ojos nuevamente –Ayer… En un momento de la noche, fui a la cocina y pude ver por la puerta trasera que Brian hablaba con Freddie… Y después escuche que discutía contigo diciéndote que eras una mentirosa y que Brian tenía razón en todo… Tú no eres así Annie… Y sé que Brian fue quien hizo esto-

-Lamentablemente no puedo probar nada- Dijo Annie de forma triste –Freddie le cree y no lo culpo por una parte porque… El sabe que Sam no me cae bien así que entiendo porque piensa que soy yo quien quiere sabotear su relación pero también es verdad que ya debería haberse dado cuenta de todo lo que he ayudado a que esa relación se mantenga-

-Esa pelea no durara- Aseguró Hayley –Después de la reunión de votación… Freddie tiene que saber quien está realmente en contra y quien a favor. Si a Brian no le gusta el Seddie… Tiene que votar en contra-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Le preguntó después de una breve pausa –Tu y yo no somos precisamente las primas mas unidas ni las más queridas ni… Tu sabes; Las mejores conspiradoras-

Hayley reiría –Ya te lo dije; A pesar de todo… Yo te quiero- Annie sonrió –Y Brian me cae horriblemente mal-

-Una última pregunta… ¿Cómo es que hiciste para que podamos entrar aquí gratis? Digo… No estaremos en temporada pero que el trabajador aquel me dijera que me estaban esperando acá fue impresionante-

-Ah eso- Decía Hayley fingiendo modestia –Mi padrastro es el gerente general de los Giants así que… Puedo venir cuando quiera-

Annie abrió sus ojos como platos -¿Tu madre no querrá adoptarme?- Hayley reiría y a esa risa se le uniría Annie antes de finalizar –De verdad… Te agradezco que me apoyes y estés dispuesta a ayudarme-

-Para eso está la familia ¿No crees?-

-… Ahora lo creo- Dijo sonriendo, volteo a mirar de nuevo el campo y repitió –Ahora lo creo-

-¿Por qué dijiste eso dos veces?- Preguntó con muchísima curiosidad

-Veo esto como nuestra película, como "Ocean's Twelve" y eso de decir las cosas dos veces lo hacen mucho en las películas-

-Prefiero "Ocean's Thirteen" y si, eso lo hacen mucho en las películas- Hizo una pequeña pausa –Eso lo hacen mucho en las películas-

-¿Crees que esa es mejor? Estás loca… ¿Por qué será que lo hacen?- Volteó a verla de forma rápida como intentando ser dramática -¿Por qué será?-

-No lo sé, Annie- Hayley miro al terreno –No lo sé-

Annie volvió a reír –Ya casi son las 12 ¿Vamos por el almuerzo?-

-Está bien- Se levantó de su asiento pero antes de siquiera dar un paso repetiría –Está bien-

-Ya basta, estas abusando de eso-

-Si- Y ambas se fueron del estadio.

No solo irían a comer, luego irían de compras y no llegarían a casa sino hasta la noche

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, nublada pero sin lluvia al menos no en ese momento. Freddie y Sam estaban en el inmenso patio trasero, sentados debajo de un gran árbol. Freddie detrás de Sam abrazándola. Conversaban tranquilamente<p>

-Hey tortolitos- Llegaba Brian interrumpiendo la paz –Entonces Freddie, tu mamá quiere que vayas un rato a la cocina. Dice que es importante-

Sam volteó a mirar a Freddie deseando que no fuera pero no fue así –Aghh- Gruñó el castaño –Volveré en seguida Sammy-

-Te estaré esperando… Un corto rato así que no tardes- Dijo sonriendo. Freddie le dio un corto beso antes de levantarse e irse

Brian se quedaría allí con Sam –No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo lo hacen?- Habló Brian tomando asiento frente a la rubia

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto, todo… Su relación- Le explicaba –Es decir, he visto iCarly unas pocas veces pero ustedes siempre discutían ¿Cómo lo hacen?-

Sam se encogió de hombros –No lo sé… Quizás el amor lo puede todo- Brian asintió repetidamente como haciendo saber que comprendía –O quizás Freddie asumió que es un tonto amante de la tecnología y que los tontos amantes de la tecnología no consiguen muchas chicas así que sabe que siempre tiene que darme la razón a mí en cualquier discusión- Finalizó sonriendo –Digo, esa es mi teoría-

Brian rió –"El amor lo puede todo" sonaba más bonito- Sam también reiría ante este comentario –Debo ser honesto contigo Sam… La mamá de Freddie lo llamó para decirle de nuevo que no le convienes y esas cosas-

-¿Esa mujer no se cansa de hacer eso?- Preguntó harta de eso

-Mi tía Marissa tiene la creencia de que repitiendo hasta el cansancio las cosas, lograra lo que quiere- El chico miró a Sam directamente –Ya verás cuando Freddie venga enojado y te diga que la discusión con su madre durara más de lo esperado y eso pasara en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…- Señaló hacia atrás donde debería estar regresando Freddie pero no llegó

-¿Sabes?... El 1 no se dice- Le dijo Sam, algo había aprendido de estar con Freddie

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué no se dice?- Sam se encogió de hombros como diciéndole "¿Qué voy a saber yo?" y el chico diría –Quizás por eso falló. Lo intentaré de nuevo; Freddie vendrá acá en 5, 4, 3, 2- Señaló hacia atrás y ahora efectivamente Freddie había llegado hasta ellos

-Perdóname Sam pero la discusión con mi madre va a durar más de lo esperado- Decía muy molesto. Brian miró a Sam como diciéndole "Te lo dije" –Tendrás que hacer alguna otra cosa mientras yo sigo en esa tonta discusión-

-Emmm… Yo iba a ir al cine con una chica pero me cancelo- Contaba el engreído primo de Freddie -¿Quieres ir?- Le preguntó a Sam

-No lo sé- Respondió ella insegura

-¡Vamos! Es mejor que hacer nada… Y tienes que terminar de ganarte al posible futuro padrino de tus hijos que soy yo-

-¿Quién dijo que serias padrino de nuestros hijos?- Preguntó Freddie

-¡Dije "Posible" futuro padrino!- Exclamó Brian

A lo que Sam diría -¿Quién dijo que Freddie y yo tendríamos hijos?-

-¿No quieres que tengamos hijos algún día?- Exclamó el castaño

-Bueno… Si pero… Faltan muchos años para eso- Respondió la rubia

-Los accidentes ocurren- Insinuó Brian.

Sam por su parte se puso algo tensa por lo que esa insinuación significaba muy indirectamente, debía admitir que Brian había sido muy sutil –Vayamos al cine, Brian. Déjame ir por mi chaqueta, hace frio- Fue la salida que encontró a aquella situación.

* * *

><p>Freddie volvería al interior de la casa, más precisamente a la cocina para que su madre continuara hablándole de sus razones de porque no quería a Sam como novia de su hijo.<p>

-He vuelto… Por suerte para ti- Dijo Freddie con algo de fastidio en su voz mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Bien, continúo. Freddie… Tu sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y Sam Puckett no entra en esos planes ¿Te imaginas un futuro con Sam?-

-De hecho si me lo imagino, Mamá-

Marissa llevó sus manos a su pecho como si aquello le hubiese provocado un mini infarto -¿Y qué te imaginas? Te pondré una imagen en tu cabeza: Supongamos que… Tienes un hijo con Samantha Puckett- La pausa la hizo porque le dolía decir eso -¿Cómo será ese niño o niña? Yo te lo diré: Sera problemático, tendrá malas calificaciones, posiblemente entre en una correccional a muy temprana edad ¿Y todo por qué? Porque es hijo de Samantha Puckett-

El castaño reiría por incredulidad de lo que su madre decía –Esas son suposiciones. Creo que si Sam y yo tenemos un hijo podremos criarlo de buena manera y no terminara en una correccional… Además faltan muchos años para eso-

"¿Faltan muchos años para eso?" ese pensamiento rondó su cabeza y aunque le gustaba en parte ese pensamiento porque le decía que su hijo no era tan irresponsable como para embarazar a su novia a esa edad, pero si le generó una duda

-Hijo…- Se sentó frente a él -¿Tu y Sam… Ya han tenido relaciones?-

-Eso es muy personal mamá- Si, al chico le incomodaba hablar de eso con su madre –Eso es un asunto entre Sam y yo y…-

-No te estoy pidiendo detalles, no te estoy pidiendo que me digas si Sam es buena en la cama o no-

El chico hablaría al mismo tiempo que su madre continuaba con un avergonzado –Oh dios-

-Solo te pido que me digas si tu y Samantha alguna vez han… Congeniado de esa forma- Le insistió

-¡No, no hemos hecho nada!- Exclamó –No sé ni porque te lo digo-

-Igual no te conviene, ella es… Es Sam y tu Freddie y eres mucho para ella- Freddie no dijo nada y no porque creyera en eso sino porque sabía que su madre no estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera –Está noche es la votación para la aceptación de Sam, tienes que reflexionar y darte cuenta de que Samantha Puckett no te conviene-

-Si Sam no es aceptada ¿Crees que eso cambia algo? No terminare con ella por eso- Después de una pausa preguntaría con algo de calma -¿Y si Sam gana la votación?- Marissa solo se echó a reír y el chico rodaría sus ojos

-Buen chiste Freddie. Sam no ganara, ya me asegure de eso- Y simplemente se fue a su habitación a descansar dejando a su hijo confundido preguntando

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

* * *

><p>Después de ver la película que Sam eligió; una nueva película de terror llamada… "Una nueva película de terror" que había sido el último éxito en taquilla de ese género de películas y había sido además alabada por la crítica, Brian y Sam fueron a un centro comercial cercano a cenar. No era una cena pesada, más bien una gaseosa más una cantidad exagerada de papas fritas.<p>

-¿Estás lista para esta noche?- Preguntó Brian sacando conversación

Sam frunció el ceño -¿Qué hay esta noche?-

-La votación por si estamos de acuerdo contigo como novia de Freddie- Habló con obviedad

-Aun no entiendo… ¿Si no tengo mayoría… Eso significa que debo romper con Freddie?-

Brian rió un poco –No. Te lo explicare- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de explicarle –Esto no es nuevo Sam… Normalmente se hace lo de la votación cuando uno de los Benson's se compromete para casarse-

-Pero Fredalupe y yo no nos vamos a casar… Aun-

-Lo sé, pero su madre quiso adelantar las cosas y que te conocieran ahorita para que al perder la votación como ella cree que pasara… Freddie se dé cuenta de que está haciendo algo mal y que su familia quizás tenga razón. Su estrategia es generar una duda muy grande al punto de generar conflicto e inestabilidad en su relación- Hizo una pausa –Que buenas papas-

-Espera… Entonces… ¿Qué pasa si la familia no me acepta?-

Brian rodó sus ojos, no quería tener que contarlo todo –Mi abuela tiene dinero ¿Lo sabes?- Sam asintió –Si es aprobada la persona… La pareja recibe 5 millones de dólares…-

Sam lo cortó levantando sus brazos y exclamando -¡Woohoo!-

-Al casarse- Completó Brian y Sam pasó a una expresión de decepción –Si no es aprobada… Aun pueden seguir, casarse, tener hijos, etc etc etc… Pero no reciben ni 1 centavo-

-¡Eso no es justo!- Exclamó Sam algo enojada porque suponía que perdería

-¿Qué te parece si nos olvidamos de eso y… No sé, jugamos un rato?- Sam no haría ningún tipo de gesto ni aprobatorio ni negativo –Te apuesto a que puedo ir a aquella mesa- Señaló a una mesa dentro del mismo lugar donde estaban 3 chicas sentadas –Y volver con un número telefónico de alguna de ellas-

Sam… Sam no iba a perder la oportunidad de reírse un poco cuando el fracasara –Esta bien, acepto-

Brian arregló su camisa como si estuviese arrugada, se levantó y fue hacia la mesa donde estaban aquellas chicas. Sam a distancia observaba y notó cuando una de esas chicas le dio una cachetada al chico quien inmediatamente volvió

-He tenido mejores días- Fue todo lo que dijo al volver y retomar su asiento. Sam solo lo miraba riéndose fuertemente. Brian rodó sus ojos y la retó –Oh si te crees tan buena en esto ¿Por qué no vas a esa mesa y consigues un numero?- Señaló una mesa donde habían 2 chicos, ambos guapos –Demuéstrame que tu si puedes-

-No se Brian… Tu sabes que tengo novio y…- Intentó decir la rubia ya que fue cortada por el chico

-¿Y? Yo también tengo novia, lo que no sepa, no le afecta. Además no es como si estuvieses engañando a Freddie- Dijo despreocupadamente

-Bien- Aceptó desganada. Fue, no tardó ni 1 minuto cuando volvió mostrando un pedazo de papel con un número telefónico –Mamá siempre gana- Le extendió el papelito

-Wow… Eres impresionante- Dijo atónito mientras tomaba el papel –Uhhh "Tom"- Era el nombre que decía justo arriba del numero telefónico

-Lo sé, soy impresionante… Ahora si me disculpas; He bebido muchos refrescos así que iré al baño- Y simplemente se fue dejando su chaqueta sobre su silla

Una vez que Sam no podía verse en el lugar… Dobló el papel donde estaba aquel número y lo guardó en la chaqueta de la rubia y se dijo a sí mismo -¿Por qué me la ponen tan fácil?-

* * *

><p>Annie y Hayley volvieron a la casa. Ambas entraron a la misma riendo.<p>

-Oh creí que sería Sam con Brian- Dijo Freddie un poco decepcionado. El castaño estaba en la sala en un pequeño sofá esperando a su novia

-¿Por qué está tu novia con el tonto de Brian?- Preguntó Annie

-No hablo con mentirosas- Le recordó Freddie en un tono muy frio

Annie le dio una mirada a Hayley que ella interpretó perfectamente ya que le pidió con la mirada que le preguntara ella -¿Por qué está tu novia con el tonto de Brian?-

-Me alegra que preguntes mi querida Hayley- Annie rodaría sus ojos a este punto –Brian llevó a Sam al cine porque mi madre iba a discutir conmigo sobre ella en ese momento y no quería que escuchara porque podría decir algo sumamente hiriente-

-Entonces… ¿Brian… El chico que es seguidor Creddie está en el cine con tu novia?- Preguntó Annie

-¿Y dices que se fueron justamente cuando tu madre iba a discutir contigo?- Ahora fue Hayley

-Si ¿Qué tiene?- Luego le diría a Annie –Creo que Brian ya no es seguidor Creddie, ha apoyado a Sam durante el viaje-

-¿Saben que creo?- Decía Hayley –Creo que tenemos que ir por ellos. Tomare las llaves del auto de la abuela, Freddie tu conduces-

-Ok dejen la paranoia… Y ¿Por qué tendría yo que conducir?- Preguntó el chico

-¡Porque Annie y yo aun no tenemos la edad legal para conducir!- Hayley subió las escaleras a buscar las llaves del auto dejando a Annie y a Freddie solos en la sala

-… Freddie yo de verdad…- Intentó hablar la chica pero fue cortada y no, no por su primo sino por Sam y Brian quienes entraron a la casa muy normales.

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamó Freddie levantándose de su asiento y yendo a abrazar a su novia

-Emmm… No estuvimos mucho tiempo afuera- Dijo Sam mayormente sorprendida por ese abrazo

La mamá de Freddie apareció en la sala para decir –En 10 minutos, todos en el estudio… Todos menos Sam- Y siguió su camino mientras Hayley regresaba sin las llaves del auto porque escucho la puerta y supo que ya habian llegado Sam y Brian

-¿Por qué yo no puedo ir?- Preguntó Sam a cualquiera que quisiera responderle y quien finalmente terminó haciéndolo sería Hayley

-La persona sobre la que se votara… No puede estar presente en la votación- Le explicó –Sera mejor que vayan a relajarse un poco antes de… El suceso-

Sam y Freddie compartirían una mirada antes de subir a su habitación. Una vez habían dejado la sala, Annie le pregunta a Brian

-¿Por qué saliste con Sam?- Sonaba alterada -¿Qué estás tramando? Sam no dejará a Freddie por ti-

-¿Quién dijo que quiero eso?- Preguntó el chico haciéndose el ofendido

-Iré por algo de beber mientras ustedes siguen con su adorable… Pelea- Anunció Hayley algo incomoda mientras se dirigía a donde dijo

-Annie… Deja de actuar como queriendo ser una heroína como la mujer maravilla y deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural… Sam y Freddie deben terminar- Le decía pacientemente Brian

-¡No es "Curso natural" si eres tu quien lo provoca!- Exclamó –Y si terminan o no… Está por verse pero te aseguro que eso no pasara-

Brian rió sarcásticamente –Ya veremos… Dime Annie ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lograste ganar uno de mis juegos?- Annie no respondió –Eso pensé y este juego… Tampoco puedes ganarlo-

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie entraron a su habitación compartida. Sam actuaba como si estuviese todo bien aunque por dentro se moría de los nervios y Freddie… A él le costaba más disimularlo.<p>

-Ven aquí Sam- Le pidió Freddie una vez se sentó en una de las camas. Ella se sentó junto a su novio quien soltó un suspiro –Yo sabía que este día llegaría y… No quería que llegara pero estamos aquí, este es el momento y quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, que así me digan que no me quieren junto a ti… Yo no terminare contigo-

Sam sonrió y solo lo abrazó de la cintura y recostó su cabeza del hombro de el –Todo va a salir bien, estoy segura de eso-

-… Te amo- Se lo dijo con mucho sentimiento.

La rubia abandonó su posición para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y mientras sonreía decirle –También te amo- Bajó la mirada al notar como él la agarraba de la mano y al volver a subirla… Freddie se acercaba a ella para darle un beso, beso que ella correspondería al instante

Un beso un tanto apasionado, era la primera vez que se daban un beso así durante el viaje. Se tomaban de una mano y Freddie con su otra mano jugaba con el cabello de Sam. El beso se profundizó y la respiración por un momento… Les pareció innecesaria, solo seguían dándose esos besos tan apasionados pero algo lo interrumpió; El teléfono de Sam comenzó a sonar

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó Sam luego de separarse de Freddie. Buscó en su chaqueta por su teléfono, lo sacó y junto con el salió un pequeño papelito doblado del que ella no se percató ya que estaba concentrada en contestar la llamada que era de Carly –Hola Carly-

-Hola Sam… Emmm ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Carly y su tono de voz se escuchaba… Extraño

En fin, mientras esa conversación continuaba… El castaño se recostó en la cama y una vez en esa posición se dio cuenta del pequeño papelito, lo desdoblo y vio el nombre "Tom" arriba de un número telefónico.

-Carly… Carly… ¡Carly!- Repitió varias veces porque su mejor amiga solo seguía hablando sin darle la oportunidad a ella de decir nada –Mañana en la mañana volvemos a Seattle y hablaremos sobre eso ¿Está bien?-

Carly suspiró –De acuerdo. Bye Sam-

-Bye- Se despidió la rubia para volver su atención a Freddie –¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó al ver lo que el sostenía en sus manos; El papel con el numero de Tom pero claro que ella no sabía lo que era en ese momento

-No se… Dímelo tu- Se levantó de la cama dejando el papel sobre la misma y se fue en dirección al estudio a la "Reunión Benson"

Sam se acercó, tomo el pedazo de papel, lo vio y dijo un muy suave –Maldición-

* * *

><p>-Todos saben el protocolo- Decía la abuela. Estaban todos sentados en diferentes asientos esparcidos en una mesa de tamaño mediano –Escribirán "A favor" o "En contra" en el pedazo de papel que está frente a ustedes-<p>

Brian, Annie y Hayley tomaron los lápices y escribieron su respuesta, doblaron el papel y se lo dieron a su abuela.

-¡Falto yo!- Exclamó el hasta ahora primo ausente: Max

-¿Por qué tan tarde? Tenias que estar aquí desde ayer- Señaló Brian

-Tenía un compromiso- Respondió Max en tono obvio –Un compromiso femenino, alto, rubio, delgado, con ojos verdes y…-

-Sí, si… Ya entendimos- Lo cortó Hayley.

Max tomó un papel, escribió lo primero que quiso, doblo el papel y se lo entregó a su abuela

La abuela Benson empezó a desdoblar los papeles ante la mirada nerviosa de Freddie y unos segundos después… La señora diría –Es un empate. 2 a favor y 2 en contra-

Todos se miraron entre sí sumamente confundidos porque no sabían que pasaría después -¿Y… Eso que significa?- Se atrevió a preguntar Freddie

-Significa que yo tomo la decisión- Le respondió su abuela –Pero lo pensare afuera del estudio… Vuelvo en 5 minutos-

Una vez que la abuela abandonó el estudio, Freddie diría –Bien hecho… Ya sé que los votos en contra vienen de Max y de Annie-

-Tienes razón por mi- Respondió Max como si nada. El castaño le lanzó una mirada asesina -¿Qué? No la conozco- Se justificó

-¡Eso es porque no viniste a tiempo!- Lo regaño Freddie

Se formó un silencio que Annie rompería diciendo con algo de pena -… Yo vote a favor-

-Mentirosa-

-Es en serio… Te digo la verdad; ¡Yo vote a favor y nunca dude de hacerlo porque sé que Sam te hace feliz!- Le soltó casi gritándole –Tu no quisiste escucharme nunca… El idiota eres tu Freddie- Annie se levantó y sin decir más, abandonó el estudio.

-Si… Porque yo le voy a creer eso- Sarcasmo por parte de Freddie

-Ella te decía la verdad- Hablaba Hayley -… Yo vote a favor también-

El chico abriría sus ojos como platos y volteo a mirar a un sonriente Brian -¿Tu?... ¿Tu votaste en contra?-

-Si- Dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento –Y fue el mejor plan de la historia mi querido pero tonto Freddie-

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Freddie no lo creía. ¿Brian solo había fingido? –Si mi madre supiera esto, vería que Sam no es nada mala y que si alguien lo es… ¡Eres tú!-

Brian sonrió de lado -¿Quién crees que me autorizo a llevar a cabo este plan?- Max y Hayley solo miraban y Freddie mostró su mayor cara de sorpresa –Todo empezó cuando tu madre nos dijo que esta reunión ocurriría, en ese momento no le di importancia pero luego… Luego vi que tu novia era nada más y nada menos que Samantha Puckett-

-Eres un desgraciado- Le dijo Hayley

-Gracias- Brian con cinismo –Sabes que soy seguidor Creddie, no podía dejar que esto siguiera… Así que idee un plan. ¿De quién iban a sospechar? ¿De Hayley?- Rió sarcásticamente –Ella no es capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca. ¿De Max? Él ni estaba en la casa. ¿De mi? Es posible y es por eso que comencé a tratarla bien, a ganarme su confianza para que todos creyeran que si había alguien que iba a sabotear su relación… Era Annie-

Freddie comenzó a sentirse como un total idiota… No le había creído a Annie y ella siempre le dijo la verdad.

Brian continuaba -¿Crees que la discusión de esta tarde con tu madre fue casualidad? NO. Yo le conté… Y ella encantada de ayudarme. Teníamos que buscar un motivo para alejar a Sam unas horas y fue ahí donde entró la parte de "Iba a ir al cine con una chica pero me cancelo"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos –Como si alguna chica alguna vez me fuera a cancelar una salida- Dijo entre risas –Antes de salir… Cobre un pequeño favor y es allí donde "Tom" entra en juego… Retar a Sam para que me demostrara que podía conseguir un número de teléfono solo para demostrar un punto-

-Pues esa parte te salió mal… Porque yo y Sam no peleamos por "Tom"- Le dijo Freddie con mucha rabia

-Ese no era el punto… Si hizo eso… Puede hacerlo de nuevo y engañarte. Lo hice por ti- Brian continuaba –Pero si, admito que no todo salió perfecto… Y es que la estúpida de Annie no hizo lo que suponía porque no se dejo llevar por nada e igual votó a favor-

-¡A Annie no la llames estúpida!- Gritó Freddie -¡Y Sam no va a engañarme!-

-Como digas… Igual dudo que mi abuela te dé el visto bueno-

Todo se quedó en silencio en ese momento cuando la abuela volvió a entrar, tomó asiento –Después de meditar un poco… He llegado a una conclusión- Freddie tragó algo de saliva –Y estoy en contra-

Freddie miró hacia abajo, derrotado

Pero la abuela continuó –Pero… Solo estaba afuera ¿Sabían? Y escuché todo- Freddie sonrió y Brian puso sus ojos como platos –Y puede que no conozca mucho a Sam… Pero si ella es malvada, tu Brian eres el triple de malvado ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-

-Emmm… Yo… Yo de verdad…- Trataba de decir el aludido pero fue cortado por su abuela

-Así que cambie mi decisión… Y estoy a favor de Sam- Hayley y Freddie se levantaron celebrando. A Max realmente no le importaba –Y a ti Brian… Te desheredo-

-¿Qué?- Brian no se lo creía –Pero… Pero yo…-

-Es todo- Dijo la abuela Benson levantándose de su asiento –Ya pueden ir a descansar- Y abandonó nuevamente el estudio

-¡Sí!- Gritaron Hayley y Freddie celebrando para luego abrazarse

-¡Oh cállense!- Si, Brian no estaba feliz precisamente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo Freddie al salir del estudio? Ya más tranquilo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a hablar con su madre que estaba en su habitación<p>

-Mamá- Dijo el chico asomándose en la habitación -… Sam ganó-

Marissa no cambió su expresión… Una cara totalmente inexpresiva –Imagine que esto pasaría-

-¿Por qué conspiraste con Brian para arruinar a Sam?... ¿Tan poca cosa crees que es ella?- Preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Cuando Brian llegó con ese plan… No lo pensé mucho, solo acepte- Confesó la señora Benson y si, se escuchaba solo un poco arrepentida -¿Pero sabes algo?... Por primera vez desde que me entere de su… Relación- Si, aun no podía decir algo así sin una mueca de asco –Voy a hacer de cuenta… Que elegiste bien-

Freddie sonrió un poco -¿Eso significa que aceptas a Sam?-

-… Dame un tiempo y veremos- Aunque eso no fue un "Si" era un avance y Freddie se alegró mucho de escuchar eso al punto que se acercó rápidamente a su madre y la abrazó.

* * *

><p>¿Próxima parada para Freddie? Su propia habitación para hablar con Sam. Entró lentamente a la habitación reprimiendo su alegría para actuar decepcionado como si se hubiese perdido<p>

Al verlo entrar, Sam se levantó de su cama -… ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con algo de miedo

-… La verdad…- No pudo más y sonrió. Sam al notar eso corrió a abrazarlo –Ganaste-

Sam le dio un beso muy corto, seguido por otro, por otro, por otro al cual le siguió otro. Estaba feliz. ´

Pero luego al romper el abrazo –Oye Freddie… Ese número que encontraste en mi chaqueta…-

El mismo la cortó –No te preocupes por eso, ya lo se todo- Su novia lo miro como pidiéndole explicaciones y el interpretó esa mirada a la perfección –Resulta que todo fue un plan elaborado por Brian. Nunca le caíste bien, solo mentía… E inculpaba a Annie- El castaño obvió la parte que involucraba a su madre, no quería que Sam se enojara con ella y le dijese algo ahora que ella había accedido a darle una mínima oportunidad

-¡Yo confié en el!- Sam estaba indignada –Me las pagara-

-Creo que ya sufrió lo suficiente: Mi abuela lo desheredo- Sam rió, aquello le parecía justo –Sam… Me porté como un idiota con Annie. Debe estar odiándome justo ahora-

La rubia le pasó una mano en el hombro en señal de comprensión… Pero lo que salió de su boca fue -… ¿Crees que haya algo de pollo frito en la cocina?-

-Sin duda- Respondió el después de reír un poco.

-Entonces iré por el- Anuncio Sam muy emocionada corriendo hacia la cocina.

Una vez solo en esa habitación… Freddie no aguantó más y se dirigió a la habitación de Annie.

Al llegar al cuarto de la chica, la puerta estaba un poco abierta así que solo terminó de abrirla y pudo verla, Annie estaba empacando su ropa y lo hacía muy rápido debido a su enojo

-Hey- Dijo el

-Vete- Fue todo lo que dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo

-… Ya lo sé todo, ya se la verdad-

-¿Y eso mejora algo?- Ahora si volteo a mirarlo -¡Le creíste al maldito de Brian y no a mí! NO A MÍ- Estaba sumamente dolida por todo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? La explicación de Brian tenía mucho sentido- Freddie no gritaba, ahora no era él quien estaba enojado

-Oh si… Pero pudiste hablar conmigo e intentar confiar en mí- Eso sí le dolió al chico porque era verdad, nunca confió en ella, ni le dio el beneficio de la duda

-Discúlpame…- Dijo Freddie con suma sinceridad

-Estamos en el mundo real Freddie, aquí… Las cosas no son tan fáciles y un "Discúlpame" no borra las cosas que dijiste- Decía Annie pero ahora sin levantar la voz –Como que soy una maldita mentirosa, una mierda, que te arrepientes de haberme defendido… No puedo olvidarlo así como así-

-¿Estás diciendo que nunca podrás perdonarme?- Preguntó temeroso –¿Que de nada vale mi arrepentimiento?-

-No… Solo digo que no puedo perdonarte ahora, que quizás me tome un tiempo… Y solo quiero que no me presiones pero que a la vez te ganes ese perdón. Dijiste cosas muy feas Freddie y eso no se borra de un día para otro-

-Annie tu sabes que yo te quiero y si, debí confiar en ti pero…-

La chica lo cortó –Ahí está el problema… Que ese "Pero" no debería existir. Solo… Vete a dormir ¿Si? Mañana tenemos que volver a Seattle y… Sinceramente no quiero hablar contigo- Se dio media vuelta y continuo empacando su ropa

-… Buenas noches- Dijo Freddie, no consiguió respuestas y se fue a su habitación.

Todo era culpa de él y Annie estaba haciendo bien porque era sincera y si no sentía que podía perdonarlo… No le diría que estaba perdonado. Freddie debía ganarse ese perdón y para eso… Habría mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. Las cosas no son asi de simples y asi lo considero yo... Digo, siendo yo perdonaria pero en ese mismo instante no: Realismo y con eso tengo material para futuros capitulos: vision<strong>

**La aparicion minima de Carly en este capitulo puedo explicarla: AMO el personaje de Carly (Admito) y en NINGUN capitulo ha dejado de aparecer y aunque sea 1 linea tenia que decir. Solo Sam, Carly y Freddie han salido en los 52 capitulos. Pssss Freddie no sale en el 53  
><strong>

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Se esperaban la conspiracion de Brian con la madre de Freddie? para mi fue divertida esa parte por el tipico comentario cuando revelan algo asi "¿Y quien crees que tuvo la idea?" o algo asi que siempre dicen.  
><strong>

**En fin tienen que darme su opinion y un review es la mejor opcion (Rima) Debes hacerme saber lo que piensas, ahora escribe algo alli abajo y no te arrepientas (Rima) unas mas y escribo una cancion ¿No? Review al que quiera la cancion jajajajaj  
><strong>

**Proximo capitulo (Esta listo y es una referencia obvia): Cap 53: ¡Buena suerte, Carly!  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y la curiosidad es que esto lo comence el miercoles con pocas ideas y poco a poco fui creando esto.  
><strong>

**Max debia aparecer en algun momento y Hayley necesitaba aparecer mas y puede que en el capitulo navideño aparezca.  
><strong>

**Leyeron "She deserves it" ¿Que es She deserves it? un one-shot GENIAL. Es... Excepcional.  
><strong>

**Lo mejor de tener el proximo listo es que puedo empezar desde ya a trabajar en el capitulo que viene en 2 semanas donde... Aparecera un personaje que tiene tiempo que no sale ;)  
><strong>

**Muy largo esta nota pero tengo que decir esto: PARA MI... La señora Benson diciendole a Freddie "No te estoy pidiendo que me digas si Sam es buena en la cama o no" me parece extremadamente gracioso y mas con el "Oh dios" avergonzado de Freddie.  
><strong>

**Es todo, espero la hayan pasado bien y... Nos vemos, yo seguire leyendo porque aun ando muy retrasado. Bye :)  
><strong>


	31. ¡Buena suerte, Carly!

**Hi: Hace unas semanas, por Twitter anuncie esto como "Capitulo odiable" y puede que lo sea.**

**En el capitulo "A Puckett full of Benson's" deje abierta una trama sobre Carly; Una vaca en su apartamento ¿Por que? ¿Como la sacaron si es que lo hicieron? Hice un capitulo completo sobre ese pequeño comentario en aquel capitulo y aqui esta.  
><strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son los mejores y todos me sacan una sonrisa y eso vale mucho.  
><strong>

**Capitulo donde no sale Freddie :D  
><strong>

**Por Twitter tambien dije una vez que en los 52 capitulos antes que este... Muchos personajes habian tenido su nombre en algun capitulo e incluso algun personaje intrascendente pero Carly nunca lo habia tenido y aqui lo tiene :D Los personajes que han tenido su nombre en algun capitulo son: Jeff, Freddie, Sam, Melanie, Annie, Gibby, Marissa Benson y ahora FINALMENTE Carly.  
><strong>

**Titulo del capitulo... Una clara referencia a la que considero la unica serie de Disney que vale la pena y de Charlie a Carly... Se escucha muy parecido.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de un tal Dan Schneider... Lo se, un desconocido total.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 7 (53 en total): ¡Buena suerte, Carly!<strong>

Carly estaba en su casillero, era viernes y Sam había ido con Freddie a San Francisco a conocer al resto de su familia faltando a las clases de ese día

Matt llega hasta allí muy sonriente -Hola Carlyta-

-... ¿Carlyta?- Preguntó después de cerrar su casillero para mirarlo y aguantando la risa

-Si... Sonó muy tierno en mi cabeza- Admitió mirando hacia el suelo sonriendo tímidamente

-Awwwww- Se acercó a el y le dio un corto beso -Si lo fue... Mattycito-

El chico se le quedó mirando perplejo -... Es lindo solo cuando lo digo yo y para una próxima oportunidad te sugiero "Matty"-

-No corrijas mis intentos de ser linda- Dijo intentando sonar amenazante mientras lo señalaba pero no lo logró del todo -¿Que haremos hoy? Sam no está, Spencer está en una convención de... Convencionistas-

Matt la cortó -¿Convención de convencionistas?-

-Si... No me preguntes- Le pidió girando su cabeza de un lado a otro -Dime por favor que podemos vernos esta noche- Juntó sus dos manos como rogándole y luego pondría su cara mas tierna para decir -Por favor-

-Quisiera Carly, de verdad que si pero... Hoy tengo algo que hacer, es un compromiso de hace mucho tiempo- Hablaba con la mayor sinceridad posible -Y ante todo cumplo con mi palabra-

-¿Y no puedo acompañarte? ¿En serio vas a dejarme sola en mi apartamento, aburrida y en pijama?-

-... Ahora eso ultimo sonó muy sexy..- Le dijo como si nada, señalándola. Carly rió un poco -Pero en serio, es una cosa un poco complicada y...-

-Tengo tiempo- Lo cortó -La próxima clase es en 10 minutos-

El chico suspiro profundamente -... Veras, cuando... El problema es que... Si la vida te da salmón... Haces salmonada y...-

Carly rodó sus ojos antes de cortarlo -¿Por que tan nervioso? Matty... Creo que estamos en un punto en el que podemos decirnos cualquier...-

Ahora fue Matt quien la cortó a ella -Tengo un compromiso con Missy-

-Cosa...- Completó la castaña lo que decía antes -¿Missy... Robinson. Como la Missy Robinson que es tu ex?-

-¿En serio? Dicen que hay muchas "Missy Robinson's" en Seattle- Dijo tratando de sonar curioso para que Carly no se enojara tanto.

-¿Sabes que Matt?...- Decía Carly, no sonaba enojada sino mas bien herida -... Haz lo que quieras- Y simplemente se fue a su próxima clase.

Matt no haría ningún intento de ir tras ella.

…

-... Y entonces Matt dijo que va a salir con Missy ¿Puedes creer eso?- Le contaba Carly a Melanie en medio de la clase de ciencias. Ambas estaban sentadas lo más alejado de la pizarra.

Melanie dejó de lado su lápiz un segundo para darle su opinión a su amiga -Tú fuiste quien dijo que no eran nada y que podían salir con otras personas si querían ¿No es así?-

Eso dejó a Carly sin palabras -Si... Pero... Aghhh- Gruñó haciendo que toda la clase volteara a verla, ella sonrió nerviosamente antes de justificarse mintiendo -... ¡Esta clase está tan difícil!- Muchos en el salón le dieron la razón para volver a prestar atención a la clase y ella volvería a su conversación con Mel -Creo que mi mayor problema es que... Saldrá con Missy Robinson-

-Te diré lo que creo... Creo que tu problema no es que el salga con Missy... Tu problema es que el saldrá con alguien y ese alguien no eres tu- No, no sonaba celosa ni nada, estaba siendo lo más sincera que podía

-... No estoy enamorada de Matt-

-Yo nunca dije que lo estuvieras y no era lo que pensaba decir- Hizo una pausa de unos segundos y como Carly no decía mas nada, Mel continuó -¿No estás enamorada de el... O no quieres aceptar que lo estás?-

-Melanie... Haces una terrible "Sam"- Le dijo tratando de sonar divertida -Te demostrare que no estoy enamorada de él- Sacó su celular y empezó a escribir un mensaje -... Invitare a Austin a una cita esta noche-

-Solo lo haces para demostrar un punto y...- La rubia fue cortada por Carly

-Deja de analizarme, no eres mi psicóloga- La castaña no fue grosera, intentó decirlo lo más amablemente posible -¿Si Matt puede salir con Missy por que no puedo yo salir con Austin... O... Tu sabes; Gibby?-

Melanie volteó a verla -¿En serio consideras salir con Gibby aunque no te gusta solo porque Matt saldrá con Missy?-

-... No me juzgues- La rubia rodó sus ojos mientras Carly continuaba -Y para tu información... Gibby me dedicó hace unos días "What makes you beautiful" de One Direction... Lo que no tiene sentido porque no soy una gran fan y yo si sé que soy hermosa-

-... Eso te hace sonar como una engreída pero tienes razón- Mel guardó silencio unos pocos segundos antes de concluir -No tienes que escucharme si no quieres pero sé que soy yo quien no está equivocada-

-Sam solo diría "Ok, hazlo" ¿Por qué no puedes ser mas como ella?- Preguntó levantando un poco la voz y de nuevo toda la clase volteó a mirarla -Emmm... ¿Alguno sabe que es "Salmonada"?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

…

La noche comenzaba recién... Empecemos con Matt aunque estas historias suceden en simultáneo

-Estoy aquí- Anunció abriéndose de brazos recién llegando a la casa de Missy quien le abrió la puerta

Missy lo abrazó y el también lo hizo -Sabia que no olvidarías nuestro trato- Le dijo sonriendo una vez terminó el abrazo -Adelante-

Ambos entraron -Este lugar está tan... Igual a como lo recuerdo- Missy rió -¿Tus padres están en casa?-

-No, están en una convención de convencionistas o algo así-

-¿Convención de convencionistas?-

-Si... No me preguntes- Le pidió girando su cabeza de un lado a otro. Matt rió por la similitud de lo que Carly le dijo

-En fin... Me alegra que no estén porque así podemos hablar más tranquilamente, sin interrupciones y...-

Missy lo cortó -Y porque los odias- Matt asentiría repetidas veces. Missy suspiraría antes de comenzar -Sabes muy bien que cuando terminamos por segunda vez... Mejor dicho; Cuando terminaste conmigo... Por segunda vez, quedamos en que si seguíamos solteros íbamos a hablar empezando diciembre y...-

-A mi me parece estúpido- La cortó -Y no entiendo porque recopilaste todo, yo ya se eso-

-Lo hago para la audiencia- Se justificó Missy haciendo que Matt sonriera ya que sonaba como algo que el diría -Te he visto besar a Carly... ¿Son novios?-

…

Mientras tanto Carly había invitado a Austin a su departamento, tendrían una cena allí, conversarían, quizás una película. Carly planeaba pasarla bien.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Austin tan pronto Carly había abierto la puerta.

-¿Como me veo?- Preguntó ella sonriendo. Carly estaba demasiado bien arreglada, tenia puesto un vestido purpura. No un vestido de gala sino más bien uno para salir al cine o a lugares así.

-¿En serio me harás volver a decir "¡Wow!"?-

Carly rió -Pasa-

Austin entró al departamento y ambos se sentaron en el sofá -Debo admitir que me sorprendió que me invitaras porque... Bueno, normalmente es el chico quien invita a salir-

-No tenía nada que hacer- Le explicó -Y con esto no solo tendré una noche entretenida sino que ya tuve una tarde entretenida arreglándome para verme así- Señaló su atuendo

-Mis ojos lo agradecen- Respondió el rubio en tono educado para sonar gracioso. Carly reiría fuertemente ante eso -Tampoco fue tan gracioso-

-Tú eres muy gracioso- Le dijo todavía riendo pero solo un poco

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Qué vamos a cenar? ¿Con que delicatés culinaria me deleitaras en esta encantadora velada?-

La castaña lo miró raro -No utilices palabras tan complicadas- Luego recordó algo -¡Demonios! Pase tanto tiempo arreglándome para esta noche que olvide cocinar algo- Se tapó el rostro con sus manos -Debes estar pensando que soy una tonta-

-No pienso eso- Dijo Austin apartándole las manos del rostro a la castaña -Podemos pedir algo de comida- Colocó una mano en el rostro de Carly

Ella sonrió -... Dame 5 minutos- Se levantó rápidamente y fue al baño. Al llegar al baño; sacó su teléfono y le marcó a Melanie -Mel, necesito un súper híper mega favor tuyo-

-Dímelo y si puedo ayudarte, lo haré- Le dijo amablemente

-Sam me ha dicho que cocinas muy bien, necesito que vengas a mi apartamento y hagas de chef para mí y para Austin-

-¿Por qué no simplemente ordenan comida?- Preguntó la rubia

A lo que Carly respondería perdiendo la paciencia, exclamando -¡Porque comida casera es más romántico!-

-Estaré allí en 15 minutos-

-Que sean 7 y medio- Le exigió antes de cortarle dejando a Melanie preguntándose a si misma

-¿7 y medio?-

…

-Te repito la pregunta- Decía Missy -¿Tu y Carly... Son novios?-

-Es complicado y si, se tu respuesta a "Es complicado" y es "Simplifícalo" así que lo haré- Matt tomó un suspiro -He sido... siento que Carly- Volvió a suspirar profundamente para organizar sus ideas -Carly sabe que me gusta, he sido su pañuelo de lagrimas por mucho tiempo... Y aun así me hace esperar- Hablaba con muchísima honestidad y pausa -Así que... He llegado a pensar que solo juega con mis sentimientos porque si, saldré con ella y podremos besarnos pero... Siento que juega conmigo porque sé que no quiere... No quiere ser mi novia-

A Missy le pareció muy tierno escucharlo hablar así aunque no fuese dedicado a ella sino a Carly pero no le importó y se inclino a besarlo... Y él se dejó.

…

La castaña volvió a la sala para continuar con su cita mientras Melanie llegaba

-¿Quieres una peppy cola?- Preguntó ella nerviosa -Te traeré una peppy cola- Decía ella sin siquiera detenerse y yendo directo a la cocina.

Austin la siguió y llegó a ella cuando sacaba las bebidas del refrigerador -¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Estoy bien- Aseguró sin siquiera mirarlo, se dedicaba a destapar las latas de refresco -Ten- Le extendió la peppy cola y el la tomó -¿Por qué no estaría bien? Estoy contigo, estoy genial-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Dijo sonriendo el rubio, dejó su bebida en la mesa y se inclinó para besar a Carly pero en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta

-¡La chef esta aquí!- Anunció Carly mientras prácticamente corría hacia la puerta dejando a Austin en la cocina algo desconcertado.

La castaña abriría la puerta y Melanie entró -Ya estoy aquí ¿Cuánto me tardé?-

-8 minutos... Lo dejare pasar esta vez- Si, Carly sonó muy seria -Melanie recuerdas a Austin, Austin recordaras a Melanie- Ambos se saludaron con la mano desde lejos -Bien, sabes dónde está la cocina. Lúcete-

-Lo haré- Dijo Mel muy segura de sí misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Carly volvió a sentarse junto a Austin en el sofá -Carly... Estás rara-

-No estoy rara- Aseguró sonriente -Solo estoy nerviosa, es todo-

-¿Segura?- Preguntó y la castaña asintió -Bien- De nuevo intentó acercarse a ella para besarla pero ella lo evitó diciendo

-¡Te ayudare con eso, Melanie!- Mientras se levantaba e iba rápidamente a la cocina

Austin por su parte le dio un golpe de frustración al sofá, suspiró y se levantó para preguntar a Carly algo enojado -¿Qué hago yo mientras tanto?-

-Pon la mesa- Le pidió su cita

-Ya la mesa está lista- Le dijo Austin de forma obvia mientras señalaba la mesa de la cocina

Carly volvería a demostrar sus "Nervios" al decir -Emmm... Si pero... Ponla en... El estudio de iCarly-

Al rubio le pareció sumamente rara esa petición pero al final terminó haciendo eso sin protestar.

…

Missy y Matt seguían besándose, llevaban un rato muy largo haciendo eso. Varios minutos después fue el chico quien se separó

-Perdóname, no... No puedo hacer esto- Fue lo que dijo el

-¿Por qué no, Matt? Tenemos pasado, es obvio que aun nos atraemos y... Sé que te preocupas por mi-

-... Eres muy linda Missy, no puedo negarlo pero... Estoy confundido- Admitió mirando al suelo en la última parte

-Tú mismo dijiste que sientes que Carly juega contigo... ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo tu novia?-

Matt no encontró respuesta coherente -... Sé que si volvemos no solo volverán las cosas buenas, volverán los problemas, las discusiones, el odio a tus padres, las maratones de Glee que tendré que soportar...-

La chica lo interrumpiría -No entiendo cómo puedes odiar Glee ¿Quien odia a Glee?- Preguntó confundida ya que para ella eso era algo sumamente raro

-Lo único bueno que tiene ese show es... a Dianna Agron. Sabes que ella es mi amor platónico- Luego sacudió su cabeza -El punto es que... No puedo tomar una decisión en este momento. Primero tengo que meditar mucho y aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti-

Missy volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fue un beso sumamente corto -Está bien pero... No voy a esperarte por siempre-

El chico asintió repetidamente y de manera muy pausada antes de bromear exclamando -¿Por qué no?- como haciendo una pataleta que ella encontró muy graciosa -Yo se que eres una gran chica... Cualquier chico se sentiría afortunado de ser tu novio-

-¿Cualquier chico?- Matt asintió a esa pregunta -¿Entonces... Las chicas están fuera de consideración?- El chico la miró muy raro -Solo bromeaba- Y se echó a reír, se revolcaba de la risa en ese sofá ante un Matt muy serio

-No me parece nada gracioso y menos recordando que besaste a Melanie en San Valentín-

Missy paró su risa para verlo como diciéndole "No puedo creer que sacaras ese tema" para decirle -¡Fue ella quien me besó a mí!-

Matt dejó el tema aparentemente para ella porque solo miró hacia el lado contrario pero mientras miraba hacia ese otro lado comenzaría a cantar de manera muy baja -I Kissed a girl and I like it... The taste of her cherry chapstick-

-Oh callate- Le dijo para luego golpearle no tan fuerte un brazo mientras el solo se echaba a reír.

-Lo siento- Luego de que parara de reírse le diría -Supongo que es todo, me tengo que ir- El chico se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta

Missy lo acompañó y antes de que él se pudiese ir -Hey... Piensa muy bien, estaré esperando respuesta-

Matt sonreiría y se acercaría a ella para terminar dándole un beso en la mejilla pero ese beso fue muy largo para solo ser un beso en la mejilla -Adiós-

Después de haber caminado un poco, sintió un impulso así que sacó su celular y llamó a Carly -Hey... Lamento no haber estado contigo pero ya estoy libre de compromisos y pasare por tu apartamento-

Carly estaba ayudando a Melanie a cocinar así que le dijo -Oh no tienes que hacerlo-

-¡Vamos! Te conozco Carly Shay y sé que estás enojada conmigo, déjame compensártelo-

-Estoy en una cita y estoy haciendo la cena así que no vengas- Le dijo como si nada aunque con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir como un idiota

Matt se detuvo en su camino, se quedó de piedra -¿En serio?- Luego una idea cruzó por su mente -... No cocines mas, yo les llevare a ustedes la cena-

-Oh... No tienes que...- Intentó decir la castaña porque Matt en ese momento la cortó

-Muy tarde. Estaré allá en poco tiempo... Cariño- Dijo la última palabra elevando su tono de voz y no la dejó decir nada más porque justo allí colgó.

…

Mientras lo anterior pasaba: Carly había estado ayudando a Melanie a cocinar. "Ayudar" es decir mucho para lo que hacía. La castaña solo estaba hablando con la rubia, estaba sentada sobre la pequeña mesa donde Melanie preparaba los alimentos.

-... Y Austin es genial, sabe tocar la batería ¿Que instrumento sabe tocar Matt?- Decía Carly y la verdad Melanie solo se dedicaba a escuchar pero sin decir nada, solo dejaba que ella hablara todo lo que quisiera -Yo misma te lo diré; El único instrumento que sabe tocar Matt, es el triangulo ¿Sabes que es el triangulo? Es solo un instrumento tonto, es un triangulo y le pegas con una pequeña varita y suena "Tin... Tin... Tin... Tin... Tin... Tin" y ni siquiera tienes que golpearlo muy fuerte, con un simple toque dice "Tin" cada maldito toque es "Tin... Tin... Tin..."- Ese sonido recreado por una paranoica Carly (Así la veía la rubia) acabó volviendo loca a Melanie quien la interrumpió

-¿Podrías dejar de recrear ese sonido? Solo te estás justificando, no quieres admitir que estás enamorada de Matt y tratas de desprestigiarlo comparándolo con Austin-

Después de un cortó silencio Carly volvería a hablar -... "Tin... Tin... Tin"-

-Gran manera de evadir el tema Carly, muy maduro de tu parte- Sarcasmo por parte de la otra chica quien si cocinaba.

-Si de alguien estoy enamorada es de Austin- Aseguró -El es sexy, más sexy que Matt... No es que piense que Matt es lindo... Aunque sí lo es... Y me encanta como se ve su cabello cuando hace frió y la manera en que muerde sus labios cuando va a decir algo pero se arrepiente a último momento me parece sumamente adorable y...- Carly se dio cuenta de lo que decía -¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?- Exclamó al viento -No... Matt es solo mi amigo y uno no se enamora de su mejor amigo ¿Verdad, Melanie?-

Melanie solo se le quedó viendo de forma rara -Creí que Freddie era tu mejor amigo-

-Freddie también lo es pero desde que sale con Sam es poco lo que compartimos- Y retomó el tema del enamoramiento -¿Y sabes qué? ¡Jodete Melanie! Iré a besar al Austin-

Pero Carly ni se movió, solo se quedó allí sentada -¿No ibas a intercambiar baba con Austin?-

-Ah sí...- Carly hablaba en un tono que no convencería a NADIE -Me encanta intercambiar baba... Con Austin... Si, es muy rico intercambiar baba... Con Austin... Te mencione que Austin y su baba y... y Austin... Babea y... Y su baba... Y hay mucho intercambio de baba entre Austin y yo... Me gusta su baba y...-

Mel la cortó -Ok primero: Aunque me perece graciosísimo tu intento de explicarme y despistarme, no engañas a nadie ¿Si? Y segundo: Cuando lo dices así suena asqueroso- Finalizó haciendo una mueca de asco

-Sí pero- En ese momento Carly se sintió aliviada ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver quien era... Se sorprendió algo porque era Matt pero se hizo la difícil y esperó a que sonara unos cuantos segundos más antes de contestar y al hacerlo escuchó como Matt le decía

-Hey... Lamento no haber estado contigo pero ya estoy libre de compromisos y pasaré por tu apartamento-

Carly le diría -Oh no tienes que hacerlo-

-¡Vamos! Te conozco Carly Shay y sé que estás enojada conmigo, déjame compensártelo-

-Estoy en una cita y estoy haciendo la cena así que no vengas- Le dijo como si nada aunque con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir como un idiota

-¿En serio?- Para Carly, Matt había sonado desconcertado y en el fondo eso le había agradado -... No cocines mas, yo les llevare a ustedes la cena-

-Oh... No tienes que...- Fue cortada

-Muy tarde. Estaré allá en poco tiempo... Cariño- Dijo la última palabra elevando su tono de voz y no la dejó decir nada más porque justo allí colgó.

-... Entonces ese era Matt- Le decía a Melanie -Vendrá y nos traerá la cena a mí y a Austin por lo que creo que tu trabajo aquí ahora es innecesario-

Melanie quien tenía un cuchillo en las manos la apuntó con el cuchillo (Inconscientemente) mientras le decía -No puedo creértelo- Carly levantó sus manos como diciendo "Me rindo" por el cuchillo y la rubia se dio cuenta así que dejó aquel cubierto en la mesa -¿Me haces venir para acá a esta hora para cocinarte y luego cuando ya voy por la mitad me dices que ya no tengo que hacerlo?-

-¿Lo siento?- Si, preguntó ella ya que la verdad no sabía que decirle

-¿Y qué tal si Matt los envenena?- Bromeaba -Podría estar celoso-

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó emocionada para después cambiar su tono de voz a uno indiferente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho -Digo... Pfff, como sea-

…

Varios minutos después; Carly subió al estudio donde al entrar notó que Austin ya había puesto la mesa allí

-Oh por fin apareces- Austin que esperaba sentado en su silla. Estaba algo enojado porque ella lo había invitado a esa cita para no pasar nada de tiempo con el

-Sí, se que te he hecho esperar mucho pero... Pasaremos más tiempo juntos a partir de ahora ¿Si?- Al terminar de decirlo ya estaba frente a él con una cara tierna

Austin suspiró -... Está bien, pero...-

El chico seria cortado por Carly quien al escuchar la puerta gritaría -¡Matt está aquí!- Mientras corría hacia abajo dejando a Austin perplejo mirando hacia el techo exclamando

-¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?-

Al llegar a la escalera, Carly dejó de correr y empezó a bajarlas con calma.

-Hola Matt ¿Nos trajiste la cena?. Austin tiene mucha hambre de comida- Decía como si nada y luego completaría su frase -... Y hambre de Carly-

Melanie aun no se había ido, estaba sentada en el sofá tomándose una peppy cola

Matt le respondería a su... "Situación complicada" -De hecho, la cena viene por el ascensor- El ascensor comenzaría a abrirse y el viendo a la castaña desafiantemente diría -Ya llegó-

Carly abrió sus ojos como platos y Melanie también al ver lo que comenzaba a salir del elevador

-¿Una vaca?- Preguntó la castaña sumamente histérica mientras Matt solo tomaba asiento muy tranquilamente en el sofá -¿Por qué trajiste una vaca?- Carly ya se había parado frente a él. La vaca mugió y Carly aun sumamente enojada le diría a la vaca -¡Tú te callas!- Señalándola con mucha rabia

-Dije que les traería la cena- Contestó Matt como si nada -Ahora ve y prepara un poco de tocino-

-Emmm... Esas no son las vacas sino los cerdos- Le explicó la rubia que estaba a su lado

El chico voltearía a verla -¿En serio? ¡Demonios! Siempre me confundo entre las vacas y los cerdos-

-¡Cállense!- Exclamó Carly quien no se había calmado. Ella comenzaría a caminar nerviosamente de un lado al otro de la sala -¿Como sacaremos a esa vaca de aquí?- Al estar frente a aquel animal -Te crees muy lista ¿No es así?- Seguiría dando vueltas por toda la sala mientras pensaba en algún plan. Llevó sus manos a su frente, luego se las llevó a su cabello y lo alborotó un poco -Melanie... ¿Podrías subir a entretener a Austin mientras yo y el caballero aquí presente solucionamos esto?-

-Claro, yo vivo para solucionar tus aprietos- Contestó Melanie con sarcasmo pero se levantó de su asiento y subió hacia el estudio de iCarly.

Carly se sentó junto a Matt, bajó la mirada y habló sobre algo que no tenía relación para nada -... ¿Disfrutaste tu velada con Missy?-

-¿Tú estás disfrutando tu velada con Austin?- Si, respondió con otra pregunta

-... La verdad no. Matt... Yo se que nunca te lo he dicho- Hablaba como con miedo a equivocarse y sin hacer contacto visual con el -Pero hoy... Cuando me dijiste que saldrías con Missy... Yo... Yo sentí cel...-

El chico la cortaría -Nos besamos- Carly volteó a verlo y no, no molesta sino mas bien le dio una mirada que el interpretó como "Decepción" -Missy me besó y... Yo le correspondí-

-No... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¡Tu no me das una respuesta!- Exclamó algo cansado de la situación. Se cruzó de brazos viendo la tele

Carly soltó un suspiro triste -... Pues yo si te he sido fiel- También volteó a ver la tele -Aunque no seamos nada... Te he sido fiel y si... Austin me besó una vez en aquella fiesta que hice... Pero desde entonces solo había deseado besarte a ti-

La situación era dolorosa. Matt no sabía que decir y cuando lo iba a hacer; sonó el celular de la castaña y ella contestó para escuchar a Sam intentando decirle

-Hey Carls ¿Cómo...?- Si, intentó. Porque Carly estaba raramente ocupada

-Hola Sam. No es un buen momento ¿Si? Yo te llamo luego. Bye- Y le cortó la llamada. Después de eso diría -... Entonces... Matt ¿Como sacamos a la vaca de mi apartamento antes de que Spencer regrese?-

El chico estaba cruzado de brazos y solo se encogió de hombros mientras Melanie terminaba de bajar las escaleras protestando -Ya no puedo mas Carly; Es tu cita, ve a entretenerlo tú misma-

Carly voltearía a ver a Matt -Esta bien- Dijo tristemente y así lo hizo

La castaña llegó al estudio de iCarly, al entrar solo le dijo a Austin -... Puedes irte, no tengo ánimos de nada- Y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí pero el chico la detuvo diciendo

-¿Me haces venir para acá y no prestarme ni la más mínima atención?- Sonaba enojado, luego pasaría al sarcasmo -Te aplaudo Carly-

-... Solo vete-

Austin comenzaría a caminar hacia ella y al llegar hasta donde estaba le diría -... A pesar de todo no es la peor cita que he tenido. Al menos no hay animales de granja en tu apartamento- Finalizó bromeando y siguió su camino ante una deprimida Carly que le respondería

-Oh te sorprenderás en unos minutos- Después de esperar un rato prudencial hasta que Austin se fuera, ella volvió a bajar a la sala -¿Donde está la vaca?- Le preguntó a Melanie

-Matt logró sacarla por el ascensor... Utilizó lechuga-

-Bien- Y se dio media vuelta para irse a su habitación pero se detuvo cuando Melanie le dijo

-¿Seguirás negando tus sentimientos?-

Eso hizo que ella se detuviera en seco y sin mirarla le respondería -Lo que yo sienta... La verdad no importa- Y continuó su camino pero unos pasos después se detuvo de nuevo -Cierra la puerta al salir- Y ahora sí, siguió hasta entrar a su habitación.

Fue directamente a acostarse en su cama y unos segundos después... Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

Unos minutos después recibió un mensaje de Matt que solo decía "Lo siento"

Ella rió irónicamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos y le respondió "Con un 'Lo siento' no arreglas algo que ya está roto" refiriéndose obviamente a su corazón.

"¿Qué significa eso?" Respondió el

"Significa que tendrás que hacer mucho para que todo vuelva a estar bien... Me heriste Matt"

Carly se quedaría unos minutos pensando y luego volvería a sacar su celular y escribió otro mensaje pero esta vez a Melanie, el mensaje solo decía "Lo admito. Siempre tuviste razón"

Se dormiría luego pero sabía que no le esperaban precisamente los días más felices y por ende tampoco los más fáciles.

Irónico que quien dijo que nadie saldría lastimado por esa situación... Fue quien acabó siendo lastimada. ¡Buena suerte, Carly!

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo. Dije que era odiable. Muchos de ustedes quizas piensen "Ah entonces definitivamente sera Carly" a lo que yo les digo "Eso está en veremos, aun no lo se"<strong>

**AME a la Carly de este capitulo, tan paranoica, graciosa y todo lo demas  
><strong>

**¿Que opinan del capitulo? ¿Les gustó? (No creo) ¿Lo odiaron? Saben como hacermelo saber: Dejando un review, es simple, no lleva mucho tiempo y cualquiera puede hacerlo**

**La cancion a la que Matt hizo referencia para los que no saben es "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry  
><strong>

**Proximo capitulo: Erin's Unbirthday**

**Erin's unbirthday lo termine anoche y... Lo amo. Es el segundo capitulo mas largo que he escrito. Casi 7500 palabras y me falto agregar una cosa; Una cancion al final pero ya se cual sera y ya tengo la letra asi que... La agregare luego y pum... Capitulo genial  
><strong>

**¿Que tiene Erin's Unbirthday de especial? Tiene: Una parodia, muchos personajes aparecen alli incluso algunos que llegaron a salir poco, 3 estrellas invitadas (Tiene sentido, no se preocupen) y... No quiero decir mucho, solo esperen  
><strong>

**Ah si adivinan quienen son las estrellas invitadas (Aparte de Erin) les doy un premio. Pista: Una cantante y una actriz y cantante. Es muy amplio lo se pero es mejor que nada.  
><strong>

**Creo que he dicho mucho asi que... No se que mas queda por decir excepto: Gracias por su atencion, por su apoyo eso significa mucho y... Continuen leyendo. Bye :)  
><strong>


	32. Erin's unbirthday

**PEOPLE... PEOPLE! I'm here. Hola ¿Como están? espero que genial. Yo estoy aqui actualizando con este capitulo que termine hace una semana a las 4 am.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews (Seddiento - Ese es mi twitter) gracias a ustedes usuarios registrados a los cuales respondi y a los usuarios no registrados a los que no les pude responder por eso mismo asi que para que no sientan que los ignoro; Les doy gracias a Sof, OOSeddieOO, Pinkgirl, Nerdy22 :D  
><strong>

**Nadie adivino las estrellas invitadas so... No hay premio :D  
><strong>

**Matt tendra el mejor dia de su vida... Creo. Para los que llevan cuenta de datos curiosos... Es la primera vez que Annie y Carly protagonizan juntas una de las historias de algun capitulo  
><strong>

**YO AMO este capitulo.  
><strong>

**Cuando toque la parte de musica asegurense de ir a mi perfil y alli casi al final están las canciones. Una es "My everything" de Maria Haukaas Storeng  
><strong>

**La otra cancion... La buscan cuando lo diga en el capitulo, la ponen y la cantan con la letra que diga aca... Es una parodia por algo.  
><strong>

**El personaje "Clerk" ha sido agregado a la lista de personajes inventados en mi perfil. Pueden ir a mi perfil, en la parte de abajo está un link al lado de su nombre, ella sera.  
><strong>

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que nadie sabe si considerarlo un genio o un troll. Las canciones usadas tampoco son mias, todo el credito va dirigido a sus respectivos dueños.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 8 (54 en total): Erin's Unbirthday.<strong>

-No quiero estar aquí- Le decía Carly a su mejor amiga.

Sam prácticamente le había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar

-Por favor Carly... No es tan malo. Solo vamos a hablar un rato- Trataba de calmarla la rubia -Además no tienes ni que hablar sobre ese tema ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- Aceptaría la castaña de forma no muy convencida

Sam asentiría repetidas veces antes de tocar el timbre de la casa a la que habían llegado

-Olvídalo, me arrepentí- Carly intentaría huir pero Sam la tomó por su camisa a cuadros que llevaba

-Hola chicas, las estaba esperando- Dijo Matt abriendo la puerta y viendo a Sam impidiendo que Carly huyera -Pasen- Y ambas entraron

La verdad la situación entre Carly y Matt no era la mejor. El chico había estado escribiéndole todos los días pero ella aun estaba dolida y no estaba lista aun para perdonarlo

Al entrar pudieron ver que todos estaban allí: Melanie, Freddie, Annie y ahora Sam y Carly

-¿Qué es esto; Una intervención?- Preguntaría Carly algo nerviosa. Lo que menos deseaba es que aquello fuera una trampa para que ella y Matt arreglaran sus diferencias

-Tomen asiento- Decía Matt que evitaba cualquier contacto visual más de lo necesario con Carly. Las chicas tomaron asiento -Los he reunido aquí porque ustedes son mis amigos... Ah y Annie también está aquí- Annie sacaría su lengua como burlándose de él -Y... Necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes-

-Yo paso- Dijeron tanto Annie como Carly al mismo tiempo

-¿Podrían al menos escuchar lo que tiene que decir?- Preguntó Freddie. Annie y Freddie aun no se habían reconciliado, de hecho la chica fue a casa de Matt acompañada por Melanie y no por el

-Gracias- Agradeció el chico -... Mi tonta prima Erin celebrará su cumpleaños en 2 días y me ha invitado. No quiero ir solo ¿Me acompañarían?-

-Yo paso- Volvieron a decir Annie y Carly en simultaneo.

Matt le brindó una mirada asesina a Carly ya que no ponía de su parte. Ya esperaba esa respuesta de Annie.

-Me da flojera ir- Diría Sam denotando fastidio.

Su novio por otra parte le diría a Matt -Umm... No tengo nada más que hacer este fin de semana, cuenta conmigo- Matt celebraría aquello y Sam cambiaría de opinión

-Claro que iré- Dijo ella muy emocionada

-Sam... Hace un segundo no querías ir ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de opinión?- Preguntó Matt

-Porque me importas y...- Sam no pudo continuar con esa mentira -Aghhh- Gruñó -¿A quién engaño? Es a Los Ángeles, no voy a dejar que mi novio vaya sin supervisión a esa ciudad de perdición-

-Awww- Nadie sabe porque a Freddie le parecería aquello tierno pero el hecho es que así fue

Y Melanie por primera vez hablaría -Entonces yo también iré; No quiero quedarme prácticamente sola en casa-

-¿Tu madre no estará en casa?- Preguntó Carly

-Si va a estar... Pero estar con ella es casi como estar sola así que...- Hasta ahí lo dejó Melanie, vio innecesario continuar la explicación.

-Está bien entonces- Dijo el chico -Supongo que ya pueden irse- Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y señaló hacia afuera para que todos salieran. Empezaron a salir, Carly saldría de ultima pero antes de que pudiese escapar... Matt cerró la puerta

-Eres lo contrario a un caballero; En vez de abrirme la puerta, me la cierras- Dijo Carly y aun sonaba molesta -Ahora dejame ir-

-Esto es ridículo, Carly. Tu sabes lo que siento por ti ¿Por qué no me escuchas?-

-Entonces demuéstrame todo eso y deja de rogar- Quitó al chico del medio y antes de abrir la puerta le diría -No quiero ser segundo lugar ni tercer lugar ni cuarto lugar... Solo quiero ser tu primer lugar-

-Lo eres- Aseguró

-No; Missy es primer lugar. Yo no estoy para ser suplente, estoy para ser titular... Encuentra mi verdadero valor y lucha por eso y sino... Solo olvídate de mí- Abrió la puerta y se marchó. Claro que afuera la esperaban sus amigos.

-¿Por qué no pudimos hacer como en "Grey's Anatomy" y simplemente besarnos?- Preguntó Matt para sí mismo mientras alzaba sus brazos como si no entendiera el porqué no pasó lo que quería

* * *

><p>-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó Freddie incrédulamente. Recién salía del Bushwell Plaza con una pequeña maleta y vio a Matt allí esperando por él, recostado de un auto; una modesta camioneta Mercedes Benz -Dime por favor que solo iremos al aeropuerto en ese auto-<p>

Matt rió un poco antes de quitarse los lentes de sol que llevaba puesto -Esto, mi querido amigo- Señaló a su auto -Es lo que nos llevara a Melanie, Sam, a ti y a mí a Los Ángeles-

-¿Sabes que son como 20 horas por carretera?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos -¿Y Carly al fin no irá?-

-No son 20 horas, Freddie... Estas exagerando; Son 19 horas- Dijo como si de 20 a 19 hubiese mucha diferencia. Freddie solo rodó sus ojos -Y no, Carly no ira, no la pude convencer... Creo que está en esos días del mes-

-¡Iugh!- Exclamó el castaño haciendo una mueca de asco

-Sí, ese momento del mes en el que compra esos caramelos de sabores que contienen vitamina C y que tanto la enloquecen-

-Ahhh claro, hablas de los "Dul C" si, son muy sabrosos- A Freddie se le había hecho agua la boca

-Lo son- Dijo Matt pensativamente para luego sacudir su cabeza y continuar -No sé como lo hace; Compra como 12 paquetes que traen 9 caramelos y no le duran ni 1 semana-

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Esos dulces son el verdadero amor de su vida- Bromeó el castaño

Matt reiría antes de dar la vuelta para estar del otro lado de la camioneta y decir -Sube. Vamos por Melanie y Sam para luego...- Hizo una pausa para volver a colocarse sus lentes de sol -Ir a Las Vegas-

El chico se acercó al auto y antes de siquiera abrir la puerta -Creí que eran "Los Ángeles"-

-Es la misma cosa- Matt le restó importancia y terminó de subir al auto

-No, no lo es- Freddie fue quien ahora subió. Matt arrancó el auto y partieron.

* * *

><p>-Ya se fueron- Le anunció Annie a Carly mientras entraba al apartamento de esta ultima<p>

-¡Aléjate de mis caramelos!- Gritó la castaña abrazando sobre la mesa de centro a 8 pequeños empaques de aquellos dulces. Notó como la miraba su amiga así que soltó los empaques y muy calmada, después de aclararse la garganta, diría -¿Quienes se fueron?-

-Matt con Freddie...- Respondió lentamente ya que aun trataba de explicarse la paranoia de Carly con aquellos dulces -¿Como me preguntas eso? Tu misma dijiste "Annie, ve a vigilar a los chicos cuando se vayan y tan pronto eso pase, vienes y me avisas"-

Carly se quedaría unos segundos en silencio antes de decir un no muy seguro -...Yo digo muchas cosas- Luego cambiaría de tema tan pronto Annie se sentó junto a ella -Supongo que solo seremos tu y yo este fin de semana-

-¿Qué hay de Spencer?- Preguntó Annie

Esa pregunta tendría respuesta muy rápidamente ya que el mayor de los Shay saldría de su habitación muy emocionado, con su banjo, una cortina doblada que estaba sobre uno de sus hombros y una botella gigante de shampoo -Adiós Carly- Dijo apresuradamente

-¿Adonde iras?- Le preguntó la castaña

Spencer abrió la puerta y allí se detuvo para responder -Oh mi pequeña y adorable hermanita Carly... Es obvio lo que voy a hacer- Luego eufórico como si hubiese estado años esperando por eso, diría -¡A hacer limonada con Calceto!- Y se iría gritando "Woohoo" por todo el pasillo.

Annie quien miraba incrédula y sin comprender todo aquello preguntaría -¿P... Para que necesita una cortina, shampoo y su banjo para hacer...?- No podría terminar su pregunta porque la castaña la interrumpiría

-No tengo idea- Ella cambiaría el tema -¿Quieres tener una maratón casera de "How i met your mother"? Tengo todas las temporadas en DVD- Dijo emocionada

Annie la volteó a mirar -Y es por eso que estás soltera: Por las comedias romanticas- Carly le brindó una mirada de pocos amigos y Annie continuaría después de rodar sus ojos -Bien, pero que conste que opino que las 3 primeras temporadas son una obra maestra... Desde entonces solo está "Bien"-

La castaña aplaudiría denotando su emoción -Iré a preparar palomitas, tu ve a mi habitación, los DVD's están en el primer cajón de mi mesa de noche- Annie se pararía de su asiento y con un paso desganado se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga pero al llegar a las escaleras, Carly exclamaría otro emocionado -¡Suit up! Annie te lo digo; Esto sera legen... Espera por el resto... Dario; ¡Legendario!-

-Aghhh- Gruñó Annie y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>Primera hora del viaje: Matt conducía, amaba conducir. Melanie iba de copiloto, no fue su decisión sino que Sam y Freddie simplemente se subieron atrás<p>

-No entiendo porque decidieron ir atrás- Dijo Melanie y volteó hacia Sam y Freddie -¡Wow!- Si, se sorprendió por lo que vio así que inmediatamente volvió su mirada al frente

-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó Matt. Melanie solo señaló hacia atrás así que el chico miraría por el retrovisor -¡Por favor chicos, no ensucien mi auto!-

Sam y Freddie solo se besaban... Bueno más que besarse, se comían

-¿Podrías hacer de cuenta que tu Mercedes no tiene parte trasera?- Le preguntó Sam al chico

-Emm... No... Y no le llames "Mercedes" a mi Mercedes- Se quejó Matt -Para tu información; Mi Mercedes se llama Natalia-

-¿Natalia?- Preguntó Melanie mientras Sam y Freddie volvían a su sesión de besos

-Sí, "Natalia" porque es un nombre hermoso y es similar a "Catania" que es una hermosa ciudad italiana de la región siciliana- Respondería Matt hablando muy rápido -¿Qué?- Preguntó el al notar que Melanie lo veía raro

-Vaya... Si que tienes muchas rarezas- Fue todo lo que dijo Melanie desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p>3 horas del maratón casero de How i met your mother<p>

-Ted me recuerda a Freddie ¿Sabias?- Le dijo Carly a Annie de repente -Es amable, sabe lo que busca, es romántico, atento a los detalles-

-¿A qué viene esto? Si viene un comentario tipo "Sam se sacó la lotería con él, yo debí haberle hecho caso cuando solo tenía ojos para mi" me voy- Amenazó Annie

-No, eso no era lo que iba a decir. Es solo que... Matt vendría siendo Barney; Mentiroso, mujeriego, llama la atención de las chicas muy fácilmente...-

Annie captaría eso así que cortó a su amiga preguntándole -¿Por qué estás molesta con Matt?-

Carly miraría hacia el suelo -... El... Me siento engañada- Fue lo que salió de su boca en ese momento -Es decir... Un día viene y me dice que soy lo más hermoso que han visto sus ojos y al otro... Me entero de que anda besándose con otra por ahí-

-Carly... Él fue quien me beso a mí, yo no...-

La castaña la cortó gritando -¿Que el qué?-

* * *

><p>5 horas de viaje. Matt hablaba por teléfono<p>

-No... No...- Intentaba decir Matt pero la otra persona no lo dejaba -Sarah, por favor Sarah... Si, si voy a Los Ángeles pero no podremos vernos así que olvídalo. Solo estaré ahí pocas horas- Todos los demás solo se dedicaban a escuchar. Matt soltó un suspiro -No, no voy a una audición. Te llamo luego ¿Si? Bye Sarah- Colgó el teléfono para luego gruñir -Aghhh-

-¿Quien es Sarah?- Preguntó Melanie solo para molestarlo. Sam también había pensado en hacer eso.

-Una ex novia- Contestó el con simpleza -Quiere verme pero no. No quiero salir con ninguna celebridad, es mucha presión-

-¿Quién es esa Sarah famosa?- Preguntaría Sam en un tono meloso

-Cállense y vuelvan a besarse- Ordenó Matt para evadir el tema.

* * *

><p>7 horas del maratón casero de How i met your mother. Annie le había explicado todo y Carly lo entendió y se sintió aun más tonta porque ella misma había besado a Matt esa misma noche y el fue incapaz de decirle que el ya le había robado un beso a Annie en aquel viaje.<p>

-Annie...- Dijo tímidamente Carly -¿Tu y Melanie...?-

Annie la cortó -No sé que hayas escuchado pero no somos ESE tipo de "Amigas"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos

-¡Iugh, no!- Exclamó la castaña -No es que tenga algo de malo. Espero que me dejes terminar esta vez; ¿Tu y Melanie... Al fin lograron fundar el club de odio hacia Matt?-

-Sí, se llama "I hate Matt's club" o "Club yo odio a Matt" en español, pero decidimos fundarlo con el nombre en inglés por el juego de palabras entre Matt y Matemáticas- Annie luego de ver el rostro de su amiga vio la explicación sumamente innecesaria -... Y porque el lugar donde mandamos a hacer las camisas puso el nombre en inglés-

Hubo un silencio que Carly rompería preguntando -¿Puedo unirme?-

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas 11 horas desde que se inicio el viaje y era tarde en la noche<p>

-Oigan... Si es el cumpleaños de Erin ¿Por qué no le compramos ningún obsequio?- Recién alguien se percataba de eso y ese alguien era Melanie.

-Emm... Si, sobre eso...- Decía Matt de manera nerviosa al momento en que Sam lo cortó

-No me digas que ni siquiera es el cumpleaños de Erin-

-Emm... Eso del día de cumpleaños es algo muy extraño... Es el mismo día cada año ¿Que con eso?- Preguntó Matt intentando sonar gracioso.

Todos gruñeron al unísono. Después del gruñido Melanie diría -¿Entonces para que nos llevas a Los Ángeles?...- Luego con algo de miedo -Oh chicos, creo que Matt se va a deshacer de nosotros-

-¡No voy a deshacerme de ustedes! Aun no- Respondió el chico. Todos pusieron una cara de confusión por ese "Aun no" pero antes de poder preguntar a que se refería, Matt continuó hablando -Es una fiesta y si iremos a ver a mi tonta prima... Pero no es su fiesta de cumpleaños, es su fiesta de NO cumpleaños-

-¡Alicia en el país de las maravillas!- Exclamó Melanie señalando a Matt. Captaba de donde venia la idea de un "No cumpleaños" Matt asintió dándole la razón y ella celebró con un -¡Yeah!-

-¿Por qué Erin celebraría una fiesta de no cumpleaños?- Preguntó el castaño aunque todos tenían esa misma duda

-Por una sencilla razón- Decía Matt sin despegar la vista del camino -La cual es; Porque es parte de mi familia y toda mi familia está loca-

-... Si, nadie pone en duda eso- Dijo Sam mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pero no solo por eso es que voy- Matt se encogió de hombros antes de decir con simpleza -Estoy en una especie de... Posible problema legal-

Melanie y Freddie abrirían sus ojos como platos mientras Sam solo sonreiría. La primera seria quien se atrevería a preguntar -¿Que problemas tienes?-

El "Piloto" contestaría después de un largo suspiro y detuvo el auto -... Hace unos meses... Decidí hacerme el gracioso así que hice... Una parodia de una canción- Todos se limitaban a escuchar su historia -No fue difícil, solo debía tener una premisa tonta como que la marina puede arreglar cualquier problema que tengas. Lo sé, es irreal pero eso es lo gracioso- Hizo una corta pausa -... Hice un video de esa parodia donde hacia cosas tontas pero divertidas, lo subí a la página web de videos más popular que existe y... Fue un éxito; 14 millones de reproducciones hasta la fecha y en solo 2 meses y medio- Sonrió un poco, todo lo decía intentando sonar dramático. Borraría esa sonrisa para continuar -... Y hace 2 semanas recibí un correo electrónico... La cantante de la canción original quería reunirse conmigo; Creo que me demandara o algo así. Erin organizó su tonta fiesta y yo respondí el correo aceptando la reunión... Ya tengo la dirección en la que nos reuniremos así que... Estoy muerto del miedo-

Todo era silencio hasta que Freddie se atrevió a preguntar -¿Cual es la canción?-

Nadie supo de donde pero lo próximo que notaron es que Matt tenía un CD en la mano -Aquí tengo la parodia que hice... El Mp3-

Guardaron silencio por unos 5 segundos antes de gritar todos -¡Ponlo!- cosa que hizo que Matt casi dejara caer el disco

-Ok ok... ya voy- Puso el CD en el reproductor de su auto y antes de darle play diría -Prepárense a escuchar mi versión de "Call me maybe" llamada "Call the navy"- Presionó play y la música comenzó a sonar, llegó el momento en el que comenzaría la canción en sí.

_I went to a wishing well – Fui a un pozo de deseos_

"_I want a new pair of pants" - "Quiero un nuevo par de pantalones"_

_The coin finish to fell – La moneda terminó de caer_

_Of my wish I regret – De mi deseo me arrepentí_

_I know I dump out my wish – Se que desperdicie mi deseo_

_Don't need to tell me this – No hay necesidad de decirme eso_

_How I change this thing? - ¿Como puedo cambiar esta cosa?_

_I have to find a way - Tengo que encontrar una manera_

_You showed of nowhere – Tu apareciste de la nada_

_Gave me a phone number – Me diste un numero telefonico_

_Said "Hey you don't know this – Dijiste "Hey tu no sabes esto_

_But I'm here so learn it, baby. - Pero estoy aqui asi que aprendelo, baby_

_You have a problem, they resolve it – Tu tienes un problema, ellos lo resuelven_

_So take this number and call the navy. - Asi que toma este numero y llama a la marina_

_It's hard to follow… __To you, baby – Es dificil de seguir... Para ti, baby_

_But here's the number, so call the navy" - Pero aqui está el numero, asi que llama a la marina"_

_You have a problem, they resolve it – Tu tienes un problema, ellos lo resuelven_

_So take this number and call the navy. - Asi que toma este numero y llama a la marina_

"_And all the other boys… say they're gay - "y todos los otros chicos... __Dicen que son gay_

_But here's the number, so call the navy" - Pero aqui está el numero asi que llama a la marina"_

_If you got problems with your car, - Si tienes problemas con tu auto_

_If you're in love with Carl – Si estas enamorada de Carl_

_Don't think about this at all – No pienses en esto en lo absoluto_

_You know the right way – Conoces la manera correcta_

_They're not a fucking Max Steel – No son un puto Max Steel_

_They're awesome and real – Son asombrosos y reales_

_You have the number right here – Tienes el numero justo aqui_

_Call and they're be in your driveway – Llama y estaran en tu entrada_

_I just showed of nowhere – Yo solo aparecí de la nada_

_Wearing a lot of clothing – Usando mucha ropa_

"_Easy, you don't worry, - "Tranquilo, no te preocupes_

_I don't came from the matrix" - Yo no vengo de la matriz_

_I see your problem and this is crazy – Veo tu problema y esto es loco_

_But take this number and call the navy. - Pero toma este numero y llama a la marina_

_It's hard to believe… To you, baby – Es dificil de creer... __Para ti, baby_

_But here's the number, so call the navy" - Pero aqui esta el numero asi que llama a la marina"_

_I see your problem and this is crazy – Veo tu problema y esto es loco_

_But take this number and call the navy. - Pero toma este numero y llama a la marina_

"_Now there's a lot a girls… that wants my babies – Ahora hay muchas chicas... Que quieren mis bebes_

_But I don't like them… I call the navy" - Pero a mi no me gustan... __Llamé a la marina_

_I'm going to wash my car – Yo voy a lavar mi auto_

_I need soap now, I just need soap now, I need soap so bad – Necesito jabon ahora, solo necesito jabon ahora, yo necesito jabon desesperadamente_

_Right now I'm washing my car – Justo ahora estoy lavando mi auto_

_Look how sexy I am, how sexy I am… __How fucking sexy I am – Mira cuan sexy soy, cuan sexy soy... Cuan malditamente sexy soy_

_They do anything… For you, baby – Ellos hacen cualquier cosa... Por ti, baby_

_So take this number… __And call the navy – Asi que toma este numero... Y llama a la marina_

_Hey I love you… But you don't know me – Hey, yo te amo... __Pero tú no me conoces_

_Who can resolve this?... Well just the navy - ¿Quien puede resolver esto?... Pues solo la marina_

_And all the other boys… __Said I'm crazy – Y todos los otros chicos... __Dicen que estoy loco_

_They even punch me… I call the navy – Incluso me golpean... __Y yo llamo a la marina_

_Then they came into my life… __And resolve all that – Entonces ellos llegaron a mi vida... Y resolvieron todo eso_

_They resolve all that, they resolve all that – Ellos resolvieron todo eso, resolvieron todo eso_

_Now it's time to me to go… __But before that – Ahora es tiempo de que me vaya pero antes de eso_

_I'm going to dance… The Gangnam Style – Voy a a bailar... __El Gangnam Style_

La canción terminó -¿Eso tiene 14 millones de reproducciones?- Preguntó Sam

-Es que no han visto el video- Se defendió Matt -La parte donde dice que estoy lavando mi auto, aparezco yo sin camisa intentando ser sexy mientras lavo mi auto así como en el video original de Call me maybe-

-¿Sin camisa dijiste?- Dijo Melanie y todos voltearon a mirarla raro, ella se aclaró la garganta -Me tienes que pasar el link... Digo, quiero ver porque tantas reproducciones- Dijo intentando sonar normal

-Como sea...- Decía Matt estirando las palabras -Carly Rae Jepsen quiere reunirse conmigo para hablar sobre esto y... Creo que me demandará por difamación-

-No creo, muchos hacen parodias y las suben a Internet y nadie los demanda- Tranquilizó el castaño -¿Ahora podríamos movernos?- Preguntó ya que su amigo no había vuelto a poner el auto en marcha

-¿Para qué? Nos quedaremos en este hotel- Dijo el chico animadamente bajándose del auto. Nadie se había dado cuenta que donde estaban estacionados era de hecho el estacionamiento de un hotel para pasar la noche por lo que se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>La noche pasaría y pronto la mañana llegaría. Los chicos al despertar, continuarían su recorrido hasta Los Ángeles.<p>

Annie se quedaría a dormir en el apartamento de Carly como está le pidió. Es que Sam siempre se quedaba y no quería sentirse sola y más aún porque Spencer no había regresado de "Hacer limonada con Calceto"

* * *

><p>Carly despertaría tarde esa mañana; A las 11:30 am, para ella era tarde. El punto es que bajó las escaleras aun en su pijama y notó que Annie no estaba pero casi inmediatamente, esta entró al apartamento<p>

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó la castaña cruzándose de brazos

-¿Por qué el interrogatorio?- Annie no entendía el porqué de esa actitud -No eres mi esposa-

Carly se descruzó de brazos, suspiró y se acercó a la chica -No me refería a eso... No quiero estar sola, Annie- Le confesó -... Y para tu información; Si fueras mi esposa, serias muy afortunada-

-Aghhh- Gruñó Annie rodando los ojos para después dirigirse a la cocina mientras decía -Preparare el almuerzo-

-Eso hacen las esposas- Dijo Carly en tono cantarín. Annie se detuvo y volteó a verla feo -... Te ayudare- y fue hasta la cocina acompañando a su amiga

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, los chicos llegaron a Los Ángeles. Lo primero que hicieron fue llegar a la casa de Erin, eran los primeros en llegar ya que era alrededor de la 1 de la tarde.<p>

Matt tocó el timbre... Sin respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo... De nuevo nada.

-Creo que no está en casa- Dijo Freddie

-Shhhh- Lo mandó a callar Matt y tocó el timbre de nuevo y esta vez sí abrió la puerta

-¡Matt!- Exclamó Erin muy emocionada para abrazarlo

El chico se resistiría al abrazo -Si, si- La apartó pero no de manera grosera -Recordaras a Sam, Melanie y Freddie... ¿Recuerdas... La navidad anterior?-

Los chicos saludarían con la mano. Erin miraría a su primo con el ceño fruncido para inmediatamente decirle -Claro que recuerdo., no soy estúpida...-

Matt la cortó -No estoy de acuerdo-

Su prima le brindaría una mirada asesina pero evitaría iniciar una discusión -Pasen- Les pidió a todos.

Una vez entraron, todos se quedaron viendo de un lado a otro la casa. No era muy lujosa, era más bien normal... Ni mucho, ni poco. Erin prefería su casa así, decía que le ayudaba a mantener los pies sobre la tierra

-Bonita casa- Se adelantó a decir Melanie muy amablemente

-Gracias- Contestó Erin -¿Listos para mí NO cumpleaños?- Preguntaría ansiosa

-Tengo una duda- Decía Sam -¿Por qué alguien celebraría un no cumpleaños?-

-Veras...- Respondería la chica -Mi verdadero cumpleaños es en 1 mes; El 19 de Enero y esto vendría siendo una "Pre-fiesta"-

-Vaya... Tiene más sentido cuando lo dices tú que cuando Matt trata de explicarlo- Se burló Sam y todos reirían... Menos Matt quien solo rodó sus ojos para luego tomar la palabra

-Como sea. Freddie ¿Me acompañarías?-

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó el castaño -No somos chicas, no iré al baño contigo-

-¿Por qué no?- Gritó el chico haciendo berrinche -No, no me refería a eso... Tú sabes, quiero que vayas conmigo a mí... "Problema"- Hizo comillas con sus dedos

-¿Qué problema tienes?- Le preguntó Erin a su primo con mucha preocupación

-No es de tu incumbencia- Respondió el

Erin decidió ignorar eso también así que solo les dijo a las chicas -Les mostrare la casa. Vamos a darles privacidad- Y las chicas se fueron

-Creo que eres muy cruel con tu prima a veces- Habló el castaño muy sinceramente

-Si pues... Ella me robó mi fama, estamos a mano- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros -Entonces... ¿Qué dices; Me acompañas?-

Freddie suspiró -De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, más precisamente en Seattle; Annie había salido un rato. Volvió al apartamento Shay con otra ropa diferente a la que usaba esa mañana. Carly seguía en pijama, acostada sobre el sofá con sus pies sobre la mesa de centro siguiendo su maratón de "How i met your mother"<p>

Tan pronto Annie entró, Carly le diría -Al fin volviste, mi amor- Bromeando por lo de antes

Annie se le quedó mirando cansada de esos comentarios -... Deja de bromear con eso- Luego se acercó, tomó el control remoto, apagó la tele y antes de que la castaña pudiese protestar, ella habló -Ve a vestirte, vamos a salir-

-Annie Benson... ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?- Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente en broma

-¿Vas a seguir con eso, Carly?- Annie estaba harta de esos comentarios pero le seguiría el juego... Mas o menos, con un sarcástico -Si, a una cita. Ahora ve a vestirte-

-De acuerdo- Dijo la castaña emocionada y subió a su habitación a cambiarse.

Annie se sentó en el sofá y después de un suspiro -¿Por qué no tengo ese tipo de suerte pero con los chicos?-

* * *

><p>3:30 pm y ya Freddie estaba con Matt en una pequeña cafetería en la cual lo habían citado en aquel correo electrónico<p>

-¿Por que tardan tanto?- Preguntaba Matt -¿No saben que estoy sufriendo acá?- Estaba algo desesperado

-¿Crees que venga Carly Rae Jepsen en persona o solo envié a su abogado?- Freddie estaba más tranquilo, después de todo no era él quien estaba en problemas

-Imagino que a su abogado- Matt diría con simpleza -¿Por qué Carly Rae Jepsen vendría a una simple cafetería?-

-Emmm...- Si, Freddie se había quedado sin palabras -Voltea-

Matt volteó y allí estaba ella; La cantante Carly Rae Jepsen. El chico inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento le extendió una mano que ella tomo mientras el intentaba hablar -E... E... Es un... un... Pla... Placer señorita Jepsen-

-El placer es mío- Diría aquella famosa cantante muy educadamente tomando asiento -No todos los días se conoce a tu parodiador de Internet-

Freddie quien solo había estado allí sentado todo el rato sin decir nada y con una cara de sorpresa total, al fin pudo decir algo -Yo soy Freddie Benson- Fue lo que dijo. La estrella le estrechó la mano y el se quedó viendo su propia mano con una cara de fascinación

Carly Rae se acercó a Matt y le susurró -¿Ese Freddie... Tiene discapacidades?-

A lo cual este reiría -No, el solo está muy impresionado- Luego alardearía un poco -Típico de gente que no está acostumbrada a este entorno-

Mientras Freddie continuaba mirando su mano. La chica comenzaría a explicarle -Bueno a lo que vinimos; Vi tu parodia en Internet, era una de las opciones a mi video de "Call me maybe" y vi que tenia 11 millones de reproducciones así que... Lo vi-

-Actualmente tiene 14 millones ¿Podríamos ir al punto?- Pidió -¿Que tengo que hacer para que no me demandes por difamación?-

-¿Demandarte?- Preguntó ella sin creer lo que le dijo. Rió un poco -No, no voy a demandarte. Me pareció una buena parodia; Fue graciosa, humor absurdo... Amo el humor absurdo. Quería felicitarte, quería conocer al creador de esa genialidad-

-¿En serio?- Ahora quien no se lo creía era Matt. Freddie por otro lado ni pestañeaba, seguía mirando su propia mano-

-Sí, estoy hablando en serio. Me parece que tienes talento y pienso que deberías seguir en eso, quizás te hagas famoso algún día-

-¡Ojala!- Exclamó el chico -Emmm... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-Lo que sea- Contestó ella. De verdad le encantaba la parodia que Matt había hecho

-Veras... Esto es algo loco-

Carly Rae rió levemente -Ahora solo citas mi canción-

-Culpable- Admitió riendo -Bueno... Veras, cuando tenía 10 u 11 años fui actor. No tuve grandes papeles pero llegue a conocer a algunas celebridades y en mi habitación tengo en una pared algunas fotos mías con esas estrellas... ¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto para esa pared? Significaría mucho para mí- Le pidió

La cantante se encogió de hombros -Claro. Pero tendrás que enviármela por mail- Finalizó señalándolo como queriendo sonar amenazante

-Por supuesto- Aceptó para después darle una cachetada a Freddie para que reaccionara y o logró -Deja de avergonzarme frente a Carly Rae Jepsen y toma- Le extendió su cámara -Tómanos una foto-

Ambos se acercaron, sonrieron a la cámara y Freddie tomó la foto. Se quedaron allí conversando... Mayormente Matt con la chica ya que poco después Freddie volvería con su trance

* * *

><p>Mientras Freddie y Matt volvían; En casa de Erin, ella y las Puckett's conversaban. La conversación se centraba principalmente en Matt y sus rarezas<p>

Erin contaría una -Cuando Matt tenía 9 años, creía que los electrodomésticos iban a apoderarse del mundo así que los desconectó todos y cuando sus padres le explicaron que eso no pasaría, el solo les respondió "Los electrodomésticos les ordenaron decir eso ¡Son uno de ellos!"- Las 3 rieron

-Todos sabemos que Matt está loco- Dijo Melanie después de parar de reír -Pero tú, Erin.. Tu pareces no ser así, claro exceptuando el hecho de que das una fiesta de no cumpleaños-

-Si... Eso del no cumpleaños te hace ver como una loca más de la familia Ryan/Sanders- Agregó Sam burlándose

-Debo confesarles algo... La fiesta no es una fiesta per se- Decía Erin -Vendrán unos cuantos amigos y... Conseguí una sorpresa para Matt así que le dije que era una fiesta de no cumpleaños para que viniera-

-Entonces... ¿Es una NO fiesta de NO cumpleaños?- Preguntaba Melanie. Erin asintió -Vaya, que confuso- Dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza

-¿Cual es el regalo que tienes para él?- Preguntaría Sam

-Prefiero no decirlo aun, lo sabrán cuando le diga a él- Respondió Erin -Saben que Matt me odia sin razón... Yo solo quiero que no sea tan así conmigo- Confesó. En ese momento alguien toco el timbre

-Esos deben ser Freddie y Matt- Decía Sam pero notó que Erin no se movió y tocaron el timbre por segunda vez -¿No iras a abrir?-

Erin no se movió ni respondió. Cuando tocaron el timbre por tercera vez, se levantó y mientras iba le respondería a Sam -Es una cosa de primos-

* * *

><p>En Seattle: Annie había llevado a Carly a un lugar desconocido para la ultima quien llevaba una venda puesta pero si oyó que tocaron una puerta y ellas entraron, Annie la sentó en un lugar que se sentía como un sofá y le quitó la venda<p>

-Carly- Hablaba Annie -Bienvenida al club de odio hacia Matt-

-Wow- La castaña estaba sorprendida, no sabía dónde estaba y no había nadie más en la habitación que era la sala de alguna casa -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué haremos aquí?-

-Usualmente nos reunimos y hablamos tonterías de Matt y conspiramos en su contra pero cuando entra un nuevo integrante, es decir, tú... Pasamos uno por uno a contarle al nuevo él porque estamos aquí- Le explicó Annie muy pacientemente

-Ok... Empiezas tu supongo-

-Tienes razón. Odio a Matt porque Melanie es mi mejor amiga y tiene mucho rencor hacia el... Creí que solo lo hacía por ella hasta que... Me besó en aquel viaje a Denver, solo para ganar una apuesta y luego sentí que se burlaba de mí, eso hizo que le tuviera un rencor enorme a ese chico... Y por eso estoy aquí-

Carly miró al suelo -Estoy lista para la siguiente-

Annie le puso una mano en el hombro a su amiga y luego solo dijo -La próxima-

A la habitación entró Clerk. Ex novia de Matt -Hola Carly- La saludo y la aludida también lo haría pero con la mano. Clerk tomó asiento en una pequeña silla frente a la castaña

-Dime Clerk... ¿Por qué perteneces al club?- Le preguntaba Carly luego de haber tragado un poco de saliva

La chica suspiraría -Fui novia de Matt... Nuestro noviazgo solo duró... mes y medio y... El me dejó-

-Matt dijo que tu lo habías dejado porque no te comprendía- La contradijo Carly

-El te mintió... Lo que realmente pasó es algo más complicado que eso. Una noche teníamos una cita, iríamos a ver una película y yo llegue 20 minutos tarde. El se enojó conmigo por el retraso y me dijo que eso demostraba que no lo quería mucho, que si me importara la situación al menos le habría avisado-

-Quizás Matt solo odia la impuntualidad...- La castaña intentó defenderlo

Clerk ignoró eso y solo continuó -Le explique el porqué de mi retraso... Mis padres recién antes de salir me dijeron que... Iban a divorciarse- Recordó con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro -... Y me afectó, llore por un rato largo y cuando me percate de la hora que era y de las manchas de rímel en mi rostro, fui a maquillarme de nuevo y fui al cine lo más rápido que pude-

La chicas se mantenían en silencio pero Carly diría un tímido -¿Y qué te dijo él?-

-Dijo... "Tus padres... Tus padres son unos desconsiderados. Si van a divorciarse, te lo podían haber dicho cuando regresaras de tu cita" Yo me enoje por su actitud, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Contaba Clerk de manera triste recordando ese día -Y el me dijo "¿Sabes qué?... No quiero volver a pelear contigo" yo pensé que eso era algo tierno pero entonces completó su oración con "Así que terminamos" se fue sin dejar que le dijese algo y... Eso fue todo, nuestro final-

-... Lo siento- Carly no pudo decir nada más.

-No lo sientas- Respondió Clerk -Si todo esto ayuda a que no caigas en sus manos, habrá valido la pena que te contara todo- hubo un silencio y la chica solo volvió a hablar para decir -Siguiente-

Entró una nueva chica a la habitación que Carly reconoció fácilmente -¿Stephanie? Pero tú no fuiste nada de Matt-

-No hasta donde tú sabes- Respondió la chica tomando asiento -Luego de acompañar a Matt a tu apartamento y conocerlos a todos... El siguió escribiéndome y terminamos saliendo unas cuantas veces... Un día, el tenía que ir a mi casa pero nunca apareció... Solo me dejó un mensaje que decía "Lo de estas semanas fue muy lindo pero ya paso"... Fue el peor cumpleaños que he tenido-

La castaña abriría sus ojos como platos -¡Oh por dios! ¿En tu cumpleaños?- y Stephanie asintió tristemente.

* * *

><p>En Los Ángeles, en casa de Erin: Ya la fiesta había comenzado. Era de noche, alrededor de las 8 y no había ningún famoso invitado porque no era una fiesta REAL lo cual los chicos encontraron algo decepcionante pero al menos había buena música y comida. La fiesta se realizaba en el patio trasero de la casa. Matt solo estaba viendo la tele en la sala<p>

-Matt... ¿Por qué no vienes?- Entró a buscarlo Melanie

-Porque no quiero ser parte de eso... Solo voy a esperar aquí hasta que se quieran ir de regreso a Seattle-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderado?- Le preguntó la rubia y sonaba enojada. Matt la miró como pidiéndole explicaciones y ella se las dio -Erin se ha esforzado en que se lleven bien, en que tú te lleves bien con ella y tu no pones de tu parte-

-¿Que quieres que te diga? Ella me robo mi...- Intentó decir el chico pero fue cortado por Melanie

-Eso es más complicado de lo que crees. Solo... Ven a la fiesta ¿Si?- Le pidió. El chico no decía nada -Si vienes... Bailaremos una canción-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja

Melanie rió levemente -Seguro... Pero solo una-

* * *

><p>En Seattle... Seguía la reunión y ahora hablaba otra chica<p>

-... Y me invitó a salir, eso me agradó. Fuimos a nuestra cita, nada elegante; No era mucho ni era poco, solo era lo justo. Me regaló una rosa y entonces me dijo "... Crees que podrías dársela a tu amiga Rachel" eso me mató... Sentí como cuando golpean un espejo con un martillo... Fue horrible y por eso estoy en este club- Terminó de contar Rosangel Fletcher que también es parte del "I hate Matt's club" -Siguiente-

A la habitación entraría alguien que Carly no esperaba ver allí; Missy Robinson -Hola Carly-

-¿Tu? Pero... Pero tú lo amas- Dijo con dificultad la castaña

Missy tomo asiento en la fila de las chicas que contaban sus historias -... Es algo que se que me hace más daño que bien. Matt y yo fuimos novios 2 veces y ambas me terminó de manera horrible. Carly... Ya te sabes esa historia, se la conté a Freddie y creo que él te la debe haber comentado a ti-

-Sí, me comentó lo que pasó- Afirmó la castaña -Tu y yo ya no somos amigas... ¿Por qué debo creerte que no lo amas? Sé que se besaron hace pocas noches-

-Es verdad- La chica no lo negó -Pero debes creerme porque... Matt es un chico difícil, el no saldría con cualquiera por mucho tiempo... Para que el haga eso; Tiene que ser una persona casi que perfecta, que entienda sus referencias... Intento ayudarte a esquivar un daño en tu corazón- Missy sonaba sincera. Carly la conocía, no llegó a ser su mejor amiga en algún momento de su vida por nada

Carly solo se quedó mirando al suelo -¿Son todos?-

-Si- Contestaría Annie -Faltaron algunos porque también hay chicos en el grupo, ejemplo; Gibby-

La castaña supo inmediatamente porque; Porque a los ojos del gordito, Matt se la robo. No era así pero era como él lo veía realmente

Annie continuó -Y contactamos a su primera novia pero tenía compromisos-

-¿Su primera novia no fue esa chica que sale en Supah Ninjas?- Preguntaba Carly -Melanie me dijo que Matt le había contado eso-

Todas rieron pero sería Annie quien le respondería -Mintió. Su verdadera primera novia no fue ella, fue alguien más famosa... Sarah Hyland-

-¿Quien?- Preguntó Stephanie

-¡Por favor!- Exclamó Rosangel -Steph... Ve un poco de tele; Modern Family- Sentenció de manera obvia

-En fin- Hablaba Annie -¿Qué me dices, Carly?... ¿Aceptas entrar en el club de odio hacia Matt?-

La aludida se levantó de su asiento y muy segura de sí misma respondería -Claro que quiero-

Todas las chicas comenzaron a celebrar dando pequeños saltitos de emoción y gritando cosas como "Yeah" o "Si"

-Shhh. Calma- Pidió Annie -Tenemos que hacerlo oficial- Las chicas volvieron a tomar asiento. Annie comenzaría -Yo... Anne Jennette Benson...-

-¿Jennette?- Preguntó Carly muy extrañada

Pero Annie ignoraría eso y continuaría -En fin, yo Anne Jennette Benson, cofundadora del club de odio hacia Matt te doy la bienvenida al club. Ahora es oficial- Las chicas ahora si se levantaron y comenzaron a celebrar de nuevo

* * *

><p>En la fiesta; Erin se acercaría a Matt quien bailaba con Melanie<p>

-Matt- Dijo Erin tímidamente -Tengo un "Regalo" para ti- Hizo comillas con sus dedos

El chico se separó de Melanie y respondió -¿Qué es? ¿Una disculpa?-

-No- Diría ella -Siempre has dicho que tu amor platónico es Dianna Agron ¿Verdad?-

Su primo se emocionó -¿Me conseguiste un autógrafo de Dianna Agron?-

-Mejor que eso- Hizo una seña con su mano derecha y Dianna Agron apareció de entre unos arbustos -Dianna, el es mi primo Matt. Matt... Tú ya sabes quién es ella-

Melanie se había quedado de piedra y Matt aun mas -Mu... Mu... Mucho gusto- Dijo como pudo el chico estrechando la mano de su amor platónico -Por dios... Yo... Wow... Yo la admiro muchísimo-

Dianna reiría -Gracias... La verdad, Erin me comentó de todo esto y... Quise ayudar-

Matt por primera vez en años abrazaría a su prima y al oído le diría -Gracias Erin... Te amo- Tan contento estaba. Erin sonrió muy ampliamente

Al separarse de su prima, Matt le diría a la estrella -Emmm... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

Dianna voltearía a ver a Erin -Quedamos en que no habría peticiones de besos, no voy a hacerlo-

-No, no es eso- Apresuró en explicarse el chico -Veras... En mi habitación, en una pared tengo unas cuantas fotos mías con algunas celebridades y en serio... Dianna... Señorita Agron-

La aludida lo cortó sonriendo amigablemente -Puedes decirme "Dianna" con confianza-

-¿Podríamos tomarnos una foto juntos para mi pared?- Terminó de preguntar con algo de pena y miedo por la respuesta

-Claro- Respondería ella -Lo que sea por el primo de Erin, le debo unas cuantas cosas a esa chica- Bromeó.

Matt le dio su cámara a Erin. Dianna y el chico posaron para la foto y fue tomada quedando perfecta

-Una mas- Habló Matt pero esta vez se acercó a Melanie y le dio la cámara. Tomó a su prima de la mano y la arrastró para tomarse una foto con ella y Dianna. El estaba en el medio -Necesito una foto con la mejor prima que alguien puede tener y la que hizo todo esto posible-

Melanie tomó la foto, muy buena foto y luego diría -A Matt no le gusta Glee-

-Pero no me pierdo ni un episodio por ti- Le dijo Matt a Dianna -Así que se que cantas muy bien... Para hacer este día perfecto... ¿Podrías cantar algo en la fiesta?-

-Seguro- Respondería la actriz muy amablemente

* * *

><p>Dianna estaba en un pequeño escenario improvisado. Erin le había facilitado un micrófono y colocó la pista de una canción la cual Matt eligió<p>

-Esto es para mí fan numero 1... Creo que lo es; Matt Ryan. El pidió esta canción. Se llama "My everything"-

_Your presence, your movements – Tu presencia, tus movimientos  
><em>

_Makes me feel alive – Me hacen sentir viva  
><em>

_Your thoughtfullness, your tenderness – Tu preocupación, tu ternura  
><em>

_Makes me warm inside – Me hacen sentir bien por dentro_

_You've earned my trust – Te ganaste mi confianza  
><em>

_And for that I must be strong in return – Y por eso debo ser fuerte en agradecimiento_

-¿Qué crees que pase con ellos dos?- Le preguntó Freddie a Sam en medio del baile refiriéndose a Matt y Melanie quienes también bailaban

_'Cause of you I've found a steady ground – Porque contigo encontré un terreno firme_

-No lo sé, solo están ciegos- Respondió Sam

_You are my all my everything – Tu eres mi todo, mi complemento  
><em>

_You are the lights when the dark closes in – Eres la luz cuando la oscuridad me acompaña  
><em>

_When I reach for you then you are there – Cuando te busco, siempre estás alli  
><em>

_To lift me up when I'm down – Para levantarme cuando estoy en el suelo  
><em>

_Never have I had so much faith – Nunca antes tuve tanta fé  
><em>

_Now I feel like my life begins I can hardly wait – Ahora siento que mi vida comienza, apenas puedo esperar  
><em>

_Till I see you standing next to me – Hasta que te veo parado frente a mi  
><em>

_Then I know that you'll be there – Entonces se que estarás allí  
><em>

Matt bailaba esa canción con Melanie mientras conversaban pacíficamente, parecía que nunca ella lo hubiese odiado

_Forever - say you'll never – Por siempre, di que nunca_

_Turn away from me – Te apartaras de mi  
><em>

_Say you'll be there – Dime que estarás ahí  
><em>

_Say you'll need me – Dime que me necesitas  
><em>

_And I'll be there for you -Y yo estaré allí para ti_

-Así que... ¿Dianna Agron es tu amor platónico?- Le preguntó Melanie a Matt

_You have more to show and I want to know – Tu tienes mas que mostrar y yo quiero conocer  
><em>

_All your thoughts and all your dreams – Todos tus pensamientos y tus sueños  
><em>

_With me you'll find your peace of mind – Conmigo puedes encontrar tu paz mental  
><em>

-Si... Admito que si veo Glee pero solo por ella- Respondió el. Después sintió la necesidad de defenderse -Tener un amor platónico es algo muy sano...- Melanie rió -¿Cual es el tuyo?-

_You are my all my everything – Tu eres mi todo, mi complemento  
><em>

_You are the lights when the dark closes in – Eres la luz cuando la oscuridad me acompaña  
><em>

_When I reach for you then you are there – Cuando te busco, siempre estás alli  
><em>

_To lift me up when I'm down – Para levantarme cuando estoy en el suelo  
><em>

_Never have I had so much faith – Nunca antes tuve tanta fé  
><em>

_Now I feel like my life begins I can hardly wait – Ahora siento que mi vida comienza, apenas puedo esperar  
><em>

_Till I see you standing next to me – Hasta que te veo parado frente a mi  
><em>

_Then I know that you'll be there – Entonces se que estarás allí_

_And you'll always be my all my everything – Y tu siempre seras mi todo, mi complemento_

-Me da pena admitirlo- Contestó la rubia

_When I'm with you I'm strong – Cuando estoy contigo, soy fuerte  
><em>

_This is where I belong – Aqui es a donde pertenezco_

-Vamos, dime- Insistió

_And if you'd ever leave – Y si alguna vez te vas_

_My heart will never heal – Mi corazón nunca podra sanar  
><em>

La chica suspiraría -Clyde Donovan-

Matt rió pero no de manera exagerada -El es un dibujo animado-

_It's you I depend on to go on – Eres tú de quien dependo para continuar  
><em>

_To make my life complete – Para completar mi vida  
><em>

_Lookin' in your eyes I see why I am – Mirando en tus ojos veo porque estoy  
><em>

_Givin' my all – Dándolo todo_

-Pero es tan lindo- Dijo Melanie con una voz adorable.

Luego solo se quedaron en silencio mientras la música continuaba. Melanie recostó su cabeza en uno de los hombros del chico y continuaron bailando así lentamente. Un día perfecto, al menos para él.

_You are my all my everything – Tu eres mi todo, mi complemento  
><em>

_You are the lights when the dark closes in – Eres la luz cuando la oscuridad me acompaña  
><em>

_When I reach for you then you are there – Cuando te busco, siempre estás allí  
><em>

_To lift me up when I'm down – Para levantarme cuando estoy en el suelo  
><em>

_Never have I had so much faith – Nunca antes tuve tanta fé  
><em>

_Now I feel like my life begins I can hardly wait – Ahora siento que mi vida comienza, apenas puedo esperar  
><em>

_Till I see you standing next to me – Hasta que te veo parado frente a mi  
><em>

_You're my all my everything – Tu eres mi todo, mi complemento_

-Y pensar que me volverás a odiar cuando volvamos a Seattle- Soltó Matt de repente

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó Melanie sonriendo sin abandonar su posición.

_You are my all my everything – Tu eres mi todo, mi complemento  
><em>

_You are the lights when the dark closes in – Eres la luz cuando la oscuridad me acompaña  
><em>

_When I reach for you then you are there – Cuando te busco, siempre estás allí  
><em>

_To lift me up when I'm down – Para levantarme cuando estoy en el suelo  
><em>

_Never have I had so much faith – Nunca antes tuve tanta fé  
><em>

_Now I feel like my life begins I can hardly wait – Ahora siento que mi vida comienza, apenas puedo esperar  
><em>

_Till I see you standing next to me – Hasta que te veo parado frente a mi_

_Then I know that you'll be there – Entonces se que estarás alli_

_And you'll always be my all my everything – Y tu siempre seras mi todo, mi complemento_

_And you'll always be my all my everything – Y tu siempre seras mi todo, mi complemento_

* * *

><p><strong>Si, se que la traduccion literal seria "Mi todo, mi todo" pero no queria ponerlo 2 veces asi que agregue "Complemento" porque se escucha mejor<strong>

**With LRS_ I've found a steady ground_  
><strong>

**Escuche tantas veces Call me maybe haciendo eso que me llegó a marear por un momento. Tambien vi el video muchisimas veces.  
><strong>

**Les di un premio a quienes quieren a Matt con Melanie porque odian a Carly (Todavia no se si Matt-Melanie sera la pareja ¿ok?)  
><strong>

**Si tienes algo que reclamar del capitulo... Call the navy.  
><strong>

**Matt tuvo el capitulo de su vida pues.  
><strong>

**Estrellas invitadas a lo largo de 54 capitulos: Logan Henderson, Erin Sanders, Madissen Hill (Nunca le hice publicidad), Carly Rae Jepsen y Dianna Agron. Vienen mas :)  
><strong>

**Si les gusto el capitulo, si lo odiaron... Dejen un review para saberlo y si simplemente les da pena hacerlo... Dejen el review anonimamente asi como tienen que hacer si estas enamorada de mi en secreto jajajja  
><strong>

**Al igual que el año pasado, los dejo con el mensaje navideño de algun personaje. Bye :)  
><strong>

****Mensaje navideño de parte de Clerk y Rosangel****

****-Hey... Yo soy Rosangel Fletcher, ella es Clerk... Sea cual sea tu apellido-  
><strong>**

****-No tienes que saberlo aun. En fin. Navidad, es genial ¿No? Regalitos, tiempo en familia, engordas un poco...-  
><strong>**

****-Clerk... ¿Eso ultimo que tiene de genial?-  
><strong>**

****-Que está justificado. En fin disfruten bastante, lo mas que puedan y la semana que viene no se pierdan el episodio navideño de la relacion Seddie-  
><strong>**

****-Estara antiestetico. ¿Por que me ponen este año a hacer este mensaje de nuevo? Ya lo hice el año pasado. Seddiento... Si me seguiras poniendo a dar mensajes navideños sin darme un papel asi sea terciario en tu fic vamos a tener problemas-  
><strong>**

****-Rosangel, no le hables asi al jefe-  
><strong>**

****-Bien, me calmare. Si, el episodio navideño estará bueno y es dificil de hacer asi que nosotras mismas estamos ayudando a Seddiento a escribirlo-  
><strong>**

****-No tenemos mas tiempo. Asi que yo Clerk McKenna...-  
><strong>**

****-¿McKenna?-  
><strong>**

****-Si. Yo Clerk McKenna les deseo una feliz navidad y que la pasen super-  
><strong>**

****-Si, lo que ella dijo. Bye-  
><strong>**

****-Bye-  
><strong>**


	33. Advanced Christmas Poetry

**Hey... ¿Como están? Yo muy bien. Espero que ustedes tambien lo estén y estén (Valga la redundancia) teniendo unas buenas navidades.**

**Rarezas de esto: Subo un capitulo navideño en 22 de diciembre y no en 24. Bueno si quieren vuelven a leerlo el 24, no hay problema :D**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. De verdad que ustedes si saben como hacerme sonreir :) Ah y Willy Evies no creas que me olvide de responderte, mañana lo hare y tengo razon para hacerlo mañana. Lo entenderas cuando lo leas ;)**

**No se si deba decir esto pero siento que este ha sido de los capitulos mas dificiles que he hecho en mi vida. Anoche no tenia ni medio capitulo escrito... Terminé a las 3:30am.**

**Para hablar de curiosidades: Ayer "Multiple Christmas Story" (El capitulo navideño de la temporada anterior, el año pasado) alcanzó las 1000 visitas. Graciaaaaas a todos ustedes :) veamos si este tiene una recepcion similar.  
><strong>

**iCarly: Dan Schneider. Seddiento solo se aprovecha de su creacion**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 9 (55 en el total): Advanced Christmas Poetry<strong>

Era la mañana de navidad y una castaña normal fue despertada de una manera muy peculiar

Su hermano mayor irrumpió en su habitación diciendo con gran emoción -¡Carly, despierta ya, es navidad!-

La castaña lo miró y muy gruñonamente le respondió -Spencer, que me despiertes a esta hora no es normal ahora solo déjame descansar- Se cubrió el rostro con su sabana deseando que la dejaran dormir el resto de la mañana

-Pero son las 11 de la mañana... Hermanita es navidad, no es tiempo de ser holgazana-

Carly se quitó la sabana de su cara y frunciendo el ceño respondió con confianza -... No respondas con una rima, me pone de mal humor así que deja de hacerlo y evita una riña-

Spencer rió con regocijo y acercándose a su hermana muy valiente le dijo -No seas el Grinch está navidad, aun recuerdo la vez pasada cuando por un rato nos lograste amargar-

Carly se sentó ya perdiendo la paciencia y con gran convicción negó aquella sentencia -Eso no fue lo que pasó, tuve una crisis nerviosa. Deja de decir esas mentiras o me pondré rabiosa- Dijo la chica castaña mientras se tapaba su boca, se había dado cuenta de como decía esas cosas

-Oh mi pequeña hermanita ¿No te has dado cuenta aun que hablas con rimas?- Habló con ironía después de soltar una corta pero sonante risa

Carly se dio cuenta de eso y se dio una cachetada porque no podía creerlo -Esto no puede estar pasando... Creo que esta navidad, algo nuevo me está afectando-

-En fin, solo vine a decirte que Sam te espera abajo y no me digas nada hiriente o andaré todo el día cabizbajo- El mayor de los Shay salió de la habitación e iba tan rápido como una exhalación.

Carly tenía flojera, solo se quedó en pijama y bajó para platicar con su simbólica "hermana".

Al bajar pudo ver a Sam asaltando su refrigerador, se acercó a ella y muy ansiosa le preguntó

-Sam ¿Crees que estoy loca? Solo escucho rimas en mi cabeza y tengo tanto frío como si nevase afuera- Terminó abrazándose debido al frío, pensó en buscar una chaqueta y evitar un resfrío

Sam volteó a ver su amiga y después de un suspiro con gran cansancio le dijo -¿Escuchas rimas? Tienes problemas muy serios amiga- Carly rodaría sus ojos ¿Que pensaran que estaba loca en navidad sería algo que nunca cambiaría? Después de eso Sam continuaría -Y claro que hace frío. Ha llovido todo el día, en las noticias dicen que es una tormenta llamada "María"-

-Deja de hacer rimas, no soporto esta agonía- Expresó la castaña con desesperación para luego divagar con convicción -Quizás si me doy un baño caliente deje de escuchar este tipo de sandeces-

Carly corrió hacia el baño a ducharse mientras su mejor amiga volvía a la nevera a sus asuntos importantes.

Unos 20 minutos después, Luego de asaltar el refri, fue a sentarse en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión sin siquiera dudar y segundos después, su novio Freddie irrumpió en el lugar al mismo tiempo que la chica de cabellos castaños volvía a la sala y a una rima escuchar

-Sam, feliz navidad; Te traje este pedazo de tocino del desayuno que hizo mi mamá- Freddie le extendió el tocino a su novia quien lo tomó y lo comió con una velocidad única y propia

Luego de tragar el tocino, Sam respondería a su novio mientras se le abría el apetito -Aun no tengo ningún regalo para ti pero si te puedo dar un beso así- Ella se acercó rápidamente a besarlo y él se dejó como si fuese algo sumamente necesario

Carly había permanecido al margen, solo viendo aquella imagen. Se golpeaba mentalmente porque aquellas rimas no abandonaban su mente -¡Estoy cansada de esto, es una maldición! Ya no quiero escuchar rimas, ya esto hasta parece una canción-

Sam y Freddie rompieron el beso y el chico la miró extraño con motivo de su raro comentario -¿A qué te refieres, Carly? No hay rimas aquí, pero si veo que la navidad te afecta más que a mí-

La castaña tapó sus oídos con sus manos, ese asunto de las rimas pronto quería olvidarlo -Chicos deben ayudarme, no sé qué me pasa, esto es insoportable-

Sam se le quedó viendo comprensivamente mientras le decía lo que ella creía y quizás también mucha gente asi lo veia -Quizás solo tienes otra crisis navideña y debes resolverla, quizás es algo en tu cerebro que te impide escuchar bien todo lo que te estamos diciendo-

Eso era, Sam tenía razón; Pensaba la chica de castaños cabellos. Solo debía arreglar su dilema navideño y dejaría de escuchar rimas pero su pregunta era _"¿Cual es el problema que cargo encima?"_

Después de pensarlo un poco... Carly no supo cual era su dilema pero llegó a la decisión de que para estar en paz debía solucionar todos sus problemas

-Sam, Freddie. Ya sé lo que haré. Pediré perdón a quienes les he hecho daño de algún modo. El dilema existencial acabara y al fin podre tener una navidad de lo más normal- Anunció la castaña saliendo de su apartamento y por si quedaban dudas de que las rimas solo existían en su cerebro... Al irse ella, Sam y Freddie hablaban sin ese hábito molesto

* * *

><p>-¿Qué le pasa a Carly?- Preguntó Freddie una vez que la castaña se había ido. Como las rimas no existían realmente y Carly no estaba allí... Pues tampoco las rimas<p>

-No lo sé, tiene la extraña sensación de que solo escucha rimas- La rubia suspiró -Lo que es raro porque normalmente ese tipo de rarezas la esperaríamos de Matt-

-¿Sabes que quiero ahora?- Preguntó Freddie enarcando una ceja mientras Sam volteaba a verlo -Quisiera otro beso navideño tan bueno como el primero-

La rubia rió un poco mientras se acercaba a su novio para besarlo cosa que finalmente hizo.

En mitad del beso, Spencer pasaría frente a ellos ya que se dirigía a la cocina y mientras pasaba diría -Aghhh vayan a demostrar su amor a un lugar que no esté dentro de los limites de mi apartamento- Al terminar de decirlo ya estaba en la cocina

-O tú podrías ir a dar "Feliz navidad" a todos tus amigos y nos dejas tu apartamento solo para nuestras demostraciones de amor- Propuso Sam, bromeando

Spencer haría una mueca de asco y no dijo nada más, solo quería borrar de su mente lo que estaba pensando de a qué se refería Sam con "Nuestras demostraciones de amor" -Iugh-

* * *

><p>La castaña bajó al séptimo piso para empezar su plan de reparar todo el daño que hizo<p>

Tocó la puerta del apartamento de Annie quien abrió la puerta sosteniendo un pedazo de salami -Hey Carly, feliz navidad, que bueno que vienes ¿Te quedas a desayunar?-

Carly entró al apartamento y frustrada expresaría su lamento -Annie, no sé que me sucede, solo escucho rimas; Creo que estoy demente-

La chica de oscuros cabellos la miraría con sorpresa mientras se acercaba a la mesa para beber un sorbo de su jugo de fresa -Deberías buscar ayuda, estás pálida como una lechuga-

-¡Las lechugas no son pálidas! Pero no vine por eso, estoy aquí para disculparme por lo malo que te he hecho-

Annie frunció su entrecejo y tratando de hacerse a la idea, muy intrigada le dijo -¿Por qué cosas te disculparas conmigo? No recuerdo que hayas hecho nada malo... Desde que te comiste mi pan de trigo-

-Me disculpo por llamarte "Esposa" aquella vez, solo quería bromear, no lo decía en serio... No era gran cosa- Finalizó Carly con un poco de pena arrebatando de las manos de su amiga el jugo de fresa

Annie abrió sus ojos, veía aquello innecesario... Y estaba sorprendida porque su jugo le fue arrebatado -Está bien te perdono, si eso te hace sentir mejor... y te ayuda a recobrar tu sentido de razón-

Carly miró al cielo con desespero y después exclamaría con gran exaspero -¡Maldición! No ha funcionado, creo que no es a ti a quien le he hecho daño-

-¿Entonces qué harás? Ya casi es mediodía, si no te apresuras... Para ti la navidad estará perdida- Le recordó Annie quien ya había terminado su pedazo de salami

La chica se quedó pensando una alternativa... Cuánta razón tenía su amiga -Debo vencer al karma, al universo, al Cosmo y al Wanda...- Annie la miró extraño por la falta de sentido en su repaso -A alguien más debo pedirle perdón, esto no se resolverá solo... Debo darle un empujón-

Sin decir más abandonó el apartamento dejando a Annie con gran desconcierto

* * *

><p>-No voy a entrar allí- Aseguró Sam a su novio. Ambos estaban en el pasillo<p>

El castaño iba a entrar a su departamento y Sam no quería porque sabía que Marissa estaba ahí

-Vamos Sam ¿Que tan malo puede ser?- Preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupado -Mi mamá aceptó darte el beneficio de la duda... Creo que debes intentar ganártela-

-No voy a entrar allí, Freddison- Repitió ella pero esta vez más segura, más agresiva -¿Por qué no haces algo más útil como... No se... Reconciliarte con Annie?- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y francamente ella prefería ir al apartamento de Annie que estar en la misma habitación con su "Suegra"

-Aghhh- Gruñó el castaño y rodando sus ojos terminaría rindiéndose -Bien pero conozco a Annie y sé que aun está enojada- Aseguró mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor junto a su novia

-¿Como lo sabes?... ¿Está en sus días?-

-¡Sam!- Exclamó llamándole la atención por lo dicho

* * *

><p>-¡Melanie, mi querida amiga! A veces desearía que fuésemos vecinas- Saludó la castaña tan pronto le abrieron la puerta, con un tono que denotaba estar sumamente contenta<p>

Melanie rió por bajo y mirándola acusadoramente expresó lo que le parecía raro -¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso te regalaron rosas?-

-Desearía que fuese eso pero es más complejo de lo que parece. Mel, solo escucho rimas en la gente- Melanie rió un poco pero Carly continuó impidiendo que su amiga dijese su opinión -Así que creo que debo disculparme por algo para dejar atrás esta maldición que siento que me está matando-

-Exageras, por eso no puedes estar muriendo pero si te hace sentir mejor, haz lo que creas correcto-

Carly suspiró, no sabía que decir pero debía intentarlo para la navidad poder vivir -Me disculpo por hacerte ir a mi apartamento a cocinarme y que luego te dijese que no era necesario... Debiste odiarme-

-No te odié Carly, si me cayó mal pero después de un rato... Te pude perdonar- Habló Melanie con sinceridad, como era ella, toda un alma buena

La castaña se frustró y comenzaba a considerar la idea de ir a ver a un doctor -Aun escucho rimas, esto es horrible. Gracias por perdonarme pero ahora mismo solo quiero algo comestible-

Carly se fue corriendo de ahí, más tiempo y terminaría en un psiquiátrico, no quería seguir así.

* * *

><p>-Aghh- Gruñó Annie al abrir la puerta y ver que quien estaba tocando ahora era Freddie acompañando por Sam. No opuso resistencia a que entraran ya que después de gruñir solo se dio media vuelta dejando la puerta abierta para que ellos pasaran. Annie se sentó en el sofá de la sala, abrió su laptop y comenzó a usarla mientras decía -¿Que quieren?-<p>

Sam y Freddie ya habían entrado. Sam se sorprendió por la decoración navideña que era incluso un poco excesiva

-Sabes muy bien a que venimos- Dijo Freddie muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque después de eso fue como si todo ese valor se hubiese ido por el drenaje

Annie tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop y sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla le diría fríamente -Sam si es bienvenida, no tu-

-Pero yo no quiero ser bienvenida- Se quejó Sam ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su novio

-Entonces tampoco lo estas- Contestó la chica sin emoción -Así que salgan de mi apartamento- Annie escucharía como alguien tosió desde la cocina así que gruñó y corrigió -Bien; Salgan de nuestro apartamento ¿Mejor así Mamá?- Preguntó gritando para que esta pudiese escucharla

Sam solo miró a Freddie y le dijo -Feliz navidad- El castaño no entendió porque le dijo eso pero supo porque lo decía unos segundos después cuando se acercó a Annie, la tomó de su camisa y la empujó hasta su habitación no sin que esta protestara y pataleara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Annie sumamente enojada cuando estuvieron dentro de su habitación

-Lo hago por Freddie ¿Bien?- Admitió la rubia -No me iré de aquí hasta que decidas perdonarlo-

-Pues entonces no te irás hasta el próximo fin del mundo-

Sam se quedó pensativa -... El mundo si se ha acabado muchas veces en estos últimos años; En el 2000, el 6/6/6-

Annie completaría -El 21 de diciembre del 2012-

-Exacto- La rubia se daría cuenta de que estaban divagando -¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que si, Freddie no confió en ti una vez ¿Y? No es como si te hubiera dejado en un centro comercial en medio de la lluvia en tu cumpleaños-

Annie se le quedó mirando raro -¿Hay algo que quieras sacar de tu pecho?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-No, solo recordé algo que me hizo un chico hace como... 2 años... El murió- Dijo Sam con mirada perdida para luego retomar su punto si es que lo tenía mientras Annie abría sus ojos al máximo ante la idea de que Sam lo hubiese matado -A donde quiero llegar es que... La gente... Puede fallar, se puede equivocar... ¿Vale la pena perder a alguien que te importa por un error menor?-

Sam usualmente no era tan profunda pero esta vez sí logró hacer reflexionar a Annie quien se quedó pensativa, se sentó en su cama y juntó sus manos -... Yo nunca le he fallado, yo siempre le he confiado todo y me preocupo por el... ¿Por qué el no puede hacer lo mismo por mi?- Aun sonaba dolida

La rubia rodó sus ojos y se maldijo mentalmente por lo que seguidamente haría. Se sentó junto a Annie y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica en una especie de abrazo -No lo se... Pero sé que está arrepentido y que si lo perdonas... Lo pensara 2 veces antes de dudar de ti- Sam seguía abrazando a Annie quien solo miraba al suelo -No tienes que perdonarlo aun si no quieres... Pero al menos lo intente-

Annie sonrió, alzó su mirada para ver a Sam y le dijo -Gracias-

Sam también sonreiría -... Feliz navidad-

-¿Tan tacaña eres como para comprarme un regalo?- Le preguntó bromeando

Sam se levantó diciendo -Lo arruinaste- Y salió de la habitación dejando allí a Annie.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Freddie levantándose del sofá tan pronto escuchó que Sam salía de la habitación de su prima

Sam no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros tan pronto estuvo frente a él -... Hice todo lo que pude-

El castaño suspiró para después preguntar -¿Qué hiciste precisamente?-

-La golpee, ahora vayámonos de aquí- Mintió. Nadie tenía que saber que había sido "buena" con alguien, en especial con Annie

* * *

><p>Carly se dirigió a su próximo destino, esperando que este fuera el que le quitara tan cruel castigo<p>

-Matt ¿Cómo estás? Disculpa la corta rima, se que odias estas cosas casi tanto como el esgrima- Se disculpó por hablar en verso aunque para el parecía que ella hacia un gran esfuerzo

-Tienes razón en eso, odio el esgrima... Desde que en una pelea de eso me venció una niña- Recordó el chico con una leve decepción pero luego recordó y lo que pensaba lo comunicó -¿Qué haces aquí si estas molesta conmigo? ¿No deberías estar en casa envolviendo presentes para tus otros amigos?-

-Para eso tengo mucho tiempo pero que esté ahorita aquí... Ya ese es otro hecho-

-Ok... ¿Por qué no me explicas tu problema y así podre ver si puedo ayudarte con tu dilema?- Preguntó entre desorientado e incomodo incontrolablemente mirándola a los ojos

-Quiero pedirte disculpas... Que quizás exageré y nada de esto es tu culpa. Que... no éramos novios y técnicamente no hiciste nada malo así que... Te pido perdón por no comprender bien la situación- Carly hablaba desde el corazón, esperaba que ese fuese el fin de su maldición. Matt sonrió pero no dijo nada y el clima frio hacia que Carly se comenzara a sentir helada -Dime algo, es navidad... Es tiempo de estar con los amigos y la familia, no para pelear y actuar con avaricia-

-¿Sabes? Aunque también es mi culpa… Te perdonó. No quiero que me ignores como los huecos en la capa de ozono-

Carly se enfureció, levantó sus brazos y con mucha rabia gritó -¡Ya me he disculpado bastante! ¿Hasta cuándo? Empiezo a hacer de esto un arte- Carly se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como toda una atleta

-¿Qué pasó con eso de que es navidad y debíamos estar unidos por el bien de la humanidad?- Preguntó Matt levantando su voz a lo que Carly sin dejar de correr le respondió

-¡Olvida esa porquería cliché navideña, es tan falso como que los bebes vienen de la cigüeña!-

* * *

><p>-Nos vemos luego de la cena navideña- Le decía Freddie a Sam. Freddie iba a cenar con su madre y Sam no quería hacer eso así que cenaría con Carly, Spencer y Melanie a quien había invitado para que no se quedara sola en casa ya que Pam pasaría esa noche con su nuevo novio<p>

-De acuerdo- Dijo Sam acercándose lentamente a Freddie para darle un beso, cosa que finalmente hicieron y lo prolongaron un poco

-Te amo Sam... Feliz navidad- Dijo el castaño sonriendo y tomando a Sam de ambas manos

La rubia también sonreiría, acercó su cuerpo a su novio y le dio otro corto beso -También te amo Frediluso-

-¿Sera mejor que entre? Nos vemos en dos horas- El chico se soltó de las manos de su novia y entró a su departamento. Sam suspiró antes de entrar al apartamento de los Shay

Al entrar, su hermana estaba allí poniendo algunos adornos navideños que faltaban

-¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó Sam tras cerrar la puerta y mirando a Melanie con el ceño fruncido

-Spencer me obligó- Admitió -... El está preparando la cena- Sam miró hacia la cocina pero Spencer no estaba allí y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Melanie le explicó -Spencer quiere hacer una cena diferente... Y cree que un "Baño María" es lavar los alimentos en una bañera... Y casualmente él le puso "María" a su bañera-

-Loco- Murmuró sentándose en el sofá.

* * *

><p>Carly llegó frustrada a su departamento y cerró la puerta en un arrebato violento<p>

Alli estaba su hermano, Melanie y Sam y por alguna razón pudo oler lo que habían puesto a cocinar

-No puedo más, esto de las rimas es horrible. Quizás si me doy un baño, todo esto se me olvide- Subió hasta su habitación a buscar algo de ropa para luego ir a bañarse y alistarse para intentar pasar un rato agradable

* * *

><p>-Esa chica tiene problemas- Dijo Sam una vez que Carly se encerró en el baño -¿Cómo puede escuchar rimas? Yo no escucho nada raro-<p>

Ya casi era hora de cenar, ahora solo esperaban a que Carly saliera del baño para tener su cena navideña.

Al apartamento Shay entraría la señora Benson. Su presencia no pasaría desapercibida ya que todos se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos y más cuando dijo

-Samantha ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- Melanie y Spencer voltearon a ver a Sam -A solas-

Spencer no entendió pero Melanie si, por suerte para todos -Spencer... ¿Por qué no vamos a poner la mesa?-

-Oh ¿Se referían a eso?- Preguntó sorprendido el "Adulto" -Creí que se referían a que Sam era quien debía irse-

Melanie y Spencer se fueron a poner la mesa y Marissa se sentó junto a Sam

-¿Que tiene que decirme?- Preguntó la rubia muy temerosa

-... Por más que quiera ignorar todo- Comenzaba a hablar la señora Benson muy despacio -Y por más que deseara que las cosas no fueran de esta forma... Aun eres la novia de mi hijo... Y es navidad... Quiero pedirte que vengas a cenar a nuestro apartamento-

Sam abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, eso no se lo esperaba -Emmm... Seguro... Pero solo porque es navidad- Dijo lo ultimo para borrar un poco la incomodidad que había

Marissa sonrió para repetir las palabras de Sam -Solo porque es navidad-

Y sin más, sin dar explicaciones más de las necesarias... Se encaminaron hacia el apartamento de los Benson's

* * *

><p>-¿Adonde fue Sam? ¿Que no sabe que la cena está a punto de empezar?- Preguntó Carly una vez salió del baño. Estaba ya arreglada como si una cita la estuviese esperando<p>

-La señora Benson vino a buscarla y Sam se fue con ella. No sé lo que traman pero eso puede traer problemas- Le respondió Melanie tan serena y amable como siempre, era una de sus facetas más complacientes.

-Eso es raro, tan raro como que hayan puesto la mesa sin mi ayuda. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que aun estoy en ayuna- Pensó bien la castaña y era verdad; Su problema, el comer le había hecho olvidar

-A pesar de todo, esta navidad no has tenido tu crisis anual... Creo que puedo decir que mi hermanita comienza a madurar- Dijo Spencer al borde del llanto, temía que el tiempo se estuviese yendo muy rápido.

Carly se llenó de regocijo y con una gran sonrisa dijo -Vayamos a cenar, ya habrá tiempo después para celebrar-

Fue una cena divertida, no estaban todos pero era entretenida. No era la mejor pero a Carly no le molestaba, sabía que había más paz en esta navidad que en la pasada

* * *

><p>La cena en el apartamento de Freddie comenzó un tanto incomoda. Sam no había tenido tiempo para prepararse mentalmente así que estaba sumamente nerviosa. Al sentarse junto a Freddie... El pudo notarlo y la tomó fuertemente de una mano intentando transmitirle apoyo.<p>

A fin de cuentas, la cena no estuvo tan mal. Marissa logró encontrar un tema de conversación que Sam si pudo tocar; Mayormente historias raras de Freddie cuando era un niño que a Sam le divertía escuchar y a Marissa le encantaba contar. Sin dudas por un momento, la madre del castaño olvidó que no le gustaba esa chica para su hijo.

Sam y Freddie salieron del departamento de este último después de una agradable cena, tomados de la mano aun.

-¿Fue eso tan terrible?- Preguntaría Freddie refiriéndose a la cena

-La verdad es que no, no esperaba que tu madre siquiera me invitara- Respondió Sam muy naturalmente -Sentí... Olvídalo es... Es una tontería- Si, ella se arrepintió de lo que diría

-Dímelo- Le pidió el -Soy yo, puedes decírmelo-

La rubia suspiró profundamente -... Sentí que... Sentí como que comienzo a agradarle-

El chico solo se acercó a ella y la beso, al romper el beso le dijo -Yo también lo creo-

Sam sonrió y luego ambos escucharon una voz -Freddie... ¿Podemos hablar?- Era Annie quien había llegado hasta allí. Sam entendió que era una conversación privada así que solo se soltó del agarre de la mano de su novio y entró al apartamento Shay

-Claro que podemos- Respondería el castaño.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, uno al lado del otro, recostados de la pared.

Annie no sabía cómo empezar y después de unos 15 o 20 segundos de silencio, comenzaría

-No... No te voy a negar que me dolió lo que hiciste. Yo siempre he confiado en ti y... Sentí que no confiabas en mí a pesar de haberte demostrado hasta el cansancio que podías hacerlo-

-¿Sabes que lo siento?- Annie asintió -Si, me deje llevar... Elegí creer que tú querías sabotear mi relación aunque siempre la has defendido así no quieras admitirlo porque no te cae bien mi novia-

Annie suspiró, cerró sus ojos para decir -... Sam es una gran chica- Sorprendiendo a Freddie -No se lo digas pero... Creo que es la mejor novia que puedes tener-

El castaño diría en medio de una sonrisa -Me alegra oír eso... Y tú eres la mejor prima que puedo tener-

-Nunca lo olvides- Le dijo señalándolo amenazante. El chico soltó una corta risa -... Te perdono Freddie pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- Annie se levantó del suelo al igual que Freddie -Me tengo que ir... Si quieres pasar por mi apartamento más tarde, puedes hacerlo; Haré galletas-

-Sabes que tus galletas son las mejores- Dijo sonriendo. Annie lo abrazó

-Feliz navidad Freddie- Dijo en medio del abrazo

-Feliz navidad- Le contestó el.

* * *

><p>Eran las 11:58 pm, ya casi era 25 y una castaña curiosa cantaba un villancico.<p>

Con esa canción navideña de fondo, Sam y Freddie conversaban un poco de todo

-¿Quieres que vayamos por galletas? Annie iba a hacer y debo decirte que le quedan mucho más que "bien"- Le dijo Freddie a su novia quien no dudo un segundo en aceptar la moción con un brillo en sus ojos y gran emoción

Salieron del apartamento corriendo, perdiendo poco a poco el aliento

-Yo también quiero galletas, iré por unas antes de que Sam acabe toda la bandeja- Dijo Melanie saliendo para alcanzar a Sam y a Freddie quienes seguían corriendo

12:00 am. Empezaba el 25 de diciembre

-Yo también quiero galletas, a Spencer gustar galletas- Anunció Spencer con mucha emoción

Carly detuvo su canto -Espera ¿Qué? ¿Podrías repetir eso por favor?-

-Dije que a Spencer gustar galletas- Repitió con rareza por aquella extraña petición de su hermana

Carly se alegró, comenzó a saltar y a gritar como loca mientras decía -¡La maldición se acabó! ¡Se acabó!-

-¿Eso significa que iremos por unas galletas?- Preguntaría Spencer con alegría

-A Carly gustar galletas- Dijo bromeando por como Spencer había dicho eso antes.

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Annie todos comían galletas y coincidían en que ella hacía muy buenas galletas. No quedó ninguna pero mientras comían... Annie quiso decir algo así que después de pedirles atención, todos se la dieron<p>

-No estuve aquí el año pasado pero quiero que sepan que aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mí- Annie hablaba muy sinceramente -Que en las navidades... Usualmente era yo con mi Play Station toda la noche pero que ahora... Pertenezco realmente a un lugar, siento que estoy donde debo estar- Todos sonrieron mirándose entre sí -Que por mas defectos o malos momentos que tengamos... Siempre hay algo por lo que vale la pena continuar intentando que las cosas sean mejores. Quiero agradecerles por ser parte de mi vida y... Por comerse las galletas porque honestamente creí que no vendrían y eran muchas para mi sola- Finalizó bromeando pero eso no le quitó sentido a lo que dijo

Porque al final es cliché decirlo pero la navidad se trata de la familia y la familia postiza (Los amigos) porque es un momento del año, uno de los pocos en que todos se pueden reunir, sin compromisos de por medio, sin excusas. La navidad es para compartir y estar con quienes más te quieren. Porque: ¿Que sería la navidad sin esas personas que tanto te aman? Sería un día más, una festividad intrascendente mas y la navidad... La navidad es mágica y perfecta.

La navidad es cuando todos olvidamos lo malo y nos concentramos en lo bueno, en las demás personas y en disfrutar del calor humano. Es por eso que la navidad es la mejor época del año.

¡Feliz navidad a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? A mi me gusta. Dentro de Fanfiction un capitulo asi de navidad... Creo que no lo he leido pero si lo he visto en television... Ahorita solo me viene a la mente South Park pero se que hay mas<strong>

**Navidad nos hace ser mejores y eso lo demuestran varios personajes aqui, cediendo un poco por el bien de las fechas.**

**Adoro la navidad. Espero que tengan OneShot's navideños que subir para leer bastante :D  
><strong>

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Bueno dejen un review para poder saberlo y... Desearle feliz navidad al escritor, creo que se lo merece jajajaja.**

**Mañana tengo una sorpresa para muchos, subire algo y completare mis 3 dias seguidos de actualizaciones. Espero que les guste porque me he esforzado para eso.  
><strong>

**La verdad no se que mas decir solo: Gracias por todo el apoyo, por los reviews, por preguntarme siempre en Twitter por la historia, por preguntarme por Matt y Melanie, por Matt y Annie (Que aparentemente a la gente le gusta) por todo, GRACIAS  
><strong>

**We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year.  
><strong>

**Bye.  
><strong>


	34. Matty's show

**Aqui estoy y realmente estoy algo apurado pero quiero decir varias cosas: Primero, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Llegamos a 400 chicos. Ustedes son los mejores. Segundo, se que tarde casi dos meses en actualizar y lo siento pero la explicacion abajo ¿Si?**

**Capitulo de San Valentín... O algo asi. Es un capitulo de San Valentín pero al mismo tiempo es como si no lo fuese.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que preguntaron por mi. Si lei el Twitter hace varios dias pero no quise decir que regresaba para darles la sorpresa. **

**Creo que estoy algo oxidado con la escritura pero hay momentos dentro del cap que salvan la patria como quien dice.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider... Fuck it.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 10 (56 en el total): Matty's show.<strong>

-Miren lo que encontré- Dijo Carly emocionada y en tono cantarín. Bajaba las escaleras de su departamento con una especie de libro en sus manos.

-¡Si, un libro. Que emocionante!- Exclamó Sam desde el sofá con emoción fingida.

Todos estaban allí reunidos: Sam, Freddie, Melanie, Annie, Matt y por supuesto Carly.

-Sam no seas descortés- Le dijo su hermana para luego voltear a mirar a la castaña y preguntarle -¿Qué traes allí, Carly?-

Carly se acercó a ellos. Buscó un poco en el libro –Que en este libro fue donde guardé esto- Sacó de una de las paginas, una foto –No sabía dónde estaba-

La foto era de Sam, Freddie y ella cuando fueron a los premios iWeb en Japón. Era en el hotel luego de haber ganado aquel premio.

-Awww, recuerdo eso- Dijo Freddie con voz nostálgica.

Sam y Freddie se levantaron de sus asientos y poniéndose junto a Carly para ver mejor la foto. Matt interrumpiría ese momento diciendo

-Extraño los tiempos en que todo era más simple; Cuando solo estaban tú- Señaló a Carly –Sam, Freddie y Gibby. Ustedes saben… El show original sin los retoques poco interesantes-

Melanie miraría al chico y agregaría -¿Te refieres a la temporada 1?- A lo cual Matt asintió.

-No digas eso- Dijo Carly un poco ofendida por eso –El presente es muy bueno-

-Yo particularmente creo que antes estábamos mejor sin Matt, Annie y Melanie- Sam con uno de sus típicos comentarios. Lo decía en medio de un encogimiento de hombros.

Annie, siempre Annie tiene que meterse con Sam y no iba a ser diferente ahora –Yo particularmente estoy impresionada de que Sam comenzara su frase con "Yo particularmente"… ¿En qué otra temporada hemos visto eso?- Preguntó en tono gracioso.

Antes de que Sam pudiese replicar el comentario de la chica, Matt evitaría eso –El punto es que mañana es San Valentín. Annie, Melanie y yo tendremos nuestro propio episodio y le dejaremos a la audiencia el iCarly original-

-¿El iCarly original?- Preguntó Freddie. Todos voltearon a verlo y después de unos segundos en los que parecía estar meditando, volvería para exclamar -¡Genial!-

* * *

><p>Annie, Melanie y Matt salieron juntos del apartamento de Carly porque así lo quiso el chico ya que estaba algo emocionado por su plan. Una vez afuera, el chico diría<p>

-Ya que vamos a tener nuestro propio episodio ¿Cómo debería llamarse? Debe tener un nombre o no tendría el más mínimo sentido-

Annie se adelantó un poco, se paró frente a ellos –Si… Porque lo que estamos haciendo tiene tanto sentido- Dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo énfasis en "Tanto"

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor que hacer?- Preguntó Matt –Ninguno de los 3 tiene una cita… ¿Por qué no podemos divertirnos en este día donde igual vamos a estar solos?-

-iMelanie- Propuso la rubia de manera tímida como quien no quiere la cosa.

-"iMatt" suena mejor- Dijo el susodicho haciendo berrinche, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando los labios.

-Si están pensando que también incluiré mi nombre en esa bobería… Están muy equivocados- Dicho esto, Annie se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras para bajar a su departamento pero se detuvo al borde de la misma –Ah y por cierto… Yo si tengo una cita mañana y es con mi optometrista-

-¡Ya verás que estarás en nuestro episodio especial!- Gritó Matt a Annie quien comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Una vez Annie no podía escucharlos, el chico le diría a Melanie -… ¿Qué es un optometrista?-

Melanie simplemente lo vio como por 3 segundos, rodó sus ojos y sin decir nada siguió su camino.

Matt se abrió de brazos exclamando -¿Qué hice ahora?- Mientras miraba como la rubia se marchaba -¡Alguien no saldrá en el end tag del episodio!-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente una muy sonriente Carly Shay llegaba a la escuela. Adoraba el día de San Valentín y no solo por ser una chica amante de las comedias románticas ni nada por el estilo sino porque era un día en el que usualmente siempre le iba bien.<p>

Al llegar a su casillero… Sonrió aun más ya que vio la gran cantidad de cartas de San Valentín que rebosaba el mismo. Abrió su casillero y varias cartas quedaron en el suelo. Tan pronto dichas cartas cayeron, Sam apareció.

-Parece que alguien casi rompe su record de cartas recibidas del año pasado- Dijo Sam viendo todo aquello y pasando frente a su mejor amiga para llegar a su casillero.

-Lo sé… Pero el día no ha terminado- Respondió Carly mientras Sam abría su casillero en el cual también habían unas pocas cartas –Parece que alguien también tiene admiradores- Se burló en tono cantarín.

La rubia sonrió, tomó la cartas con una sola mano, dio unos cuantos pasos y las tiró a la basura

-¡Oh por favor Sam!- Exclamó la castaña –Ni siquiera sabes de quienes son-

-Y no necesito saberlo- Aseguró fríamente mientras volvía a su casillero a sacar algunas cosas

Dicho esto, Freddie llegó a donde estaban las chicas –Hola… ¿Carly por que tantas cartas?-

-La gente me adora- Respondió ella, recostada de su casillero mientras ojeaba algunas de las cartas –Es día de San Valentín… ¿No vas a besar a Sam?-

Freddie rodó sus ojos antes de responder -Sam… Decidió que este año no íbamos a celebrarlo-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Carly entre sorprendida y enojada.

La rubia cerró su casillero fuertemente y mirándolos a ambos respondería -Es una festividad tonta. Es como celebrar algo que debería estar presente todos los días, es básicamente como festejar el día del aire-

-… Fuera de tu tono despectivo, eso de hecho sonó muy lindo- Admitiría la castaña.

-Lo sé… Me doy asco a mi misma- Sam hizo una mueca de asco al momento de terminar de decirlo.

Y como el plan de Matt era perfecto y estaba dando resultado eso de volver al iCarly original… Gibby se acercó a ellos.

-¡Gibbeh!-

-Hablando de asco- Murmuró Sam de manera apática.

Gibby rió un poco pero no genuinamente sino más bien de manera sarcástica –Graciosa como siempre ¿Recibiste mi carta?- Le preguntó a Sam quien abrió los ojos al máximo, miró a Carly y Freddie quienes se encogieron de hombros y siguieron mirando la escena divertidos

-Si… La carta estuvo… Linda- Respondió lentamente en un tono poco convincente y sin mirar al gordito a la cara.

Carly salió en rescate de su mejor amiga ¿Cómo? Cambiando el tema -¿Y a mí no me dejaste alguna tarjeta?- Preguntó sonriente.

Gibby la vio y respondió secamente con un –No. No le envío cartas de San Valentín a mis ex-

* * *

><p><em>I know, we're here – Yo sé, estamos aquí<em>

_This is my show, i'm on tv – Este es mi show, estoy en la tv_

_This is so wonderful – Es tan incredible_

_Relax, stay there – Relajate, mantente alli_

_This show is so much better than that other show – Este show es mucho mejor que aquel otro_

_This is funnier – Esto es mas divertido_

_I know that you want to watch us – Se que quieres vernos_

_So we are more cute and more grateful – Entonces, somos mas lndos y agradecidos_

_This is more funny – Esto es mas divertido_

_Demonstrate we are the better ones – Demostraremos que somos los mejores_

_It's the time to show you we can be in crazy situations – Es el momento de mostrar que podemos estar en situaciones locas_

_I tell you this is not a game is just the show of Matty – Te digo que esto no es un juego, es el show de Matty_

_Matty's show is here - El show de Matty está aqui  
><em>

__Matty's show is here - El show de Matty está aqui__

___Matty's show is here - El show de Matty está aqui___

_Hoy presentamos: Mattslentines Day._

Melanie despertó esa mañana. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pasó fue que se sobresaltó un poco. Miró su reloj y vio que era tarde para ir a clases

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó.

-No sabía que una chica tan dulce como tu maldecía- Dijo Matt quien estaba sentado en una silla al fondo de la habitación

Al escucharlo, Melanie se asustó un poco, se llevó sus manos al pecho mientras pasaba el susto -¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Es mi show, puedo estar donde yo quiera- El chico miró hacia el horizonte -… Casi puedo oír los "jajaja" del publico-

-Solo… No entiendo como mi despertador no sonó-

-Eso es fácil: Yo lo sabotee- Admitió sin remordimiento

Melanie se enfureció un poco y gritó -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Es mi show… Puedo hacer lo que quiera, el publico lo encontrará gracioso y todo nos guiara a una divertida y tonta aventura sin sentido- Explicó casi mecánicamente como si tuviese eso preparado desde hace mucho tiempo

Melanie suspiró –¿Al menos puedes salirte un rato mientras me arreglo?-

-Seguro…- Matt se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir dijo –Aunque tus pijamas son sexys pero entiendo que pueden ser inapropiado ir con ellos a la escuela- Y se fue de la habitación.

A los 20 minutos Melanie salió ya lista. Se subió a la camioneta de Matt (Natalia) y arrancaron. Unas cuadras después, la rubia se daría cuenta de algo

-Este no es el camino a Ridgeway… Matt ¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó con temor pero decidida a obtener una respuesta

Matt sonrió de lado –Ya lo veras… Solo se que será increíble- Melanie se recostó de su asiento –El show de Matty regresará después de unos cortes comerciales-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijiste…?-

* * *

><p>Los chicos (Freddie, Sam, Gibby y Carly) estaban en la cafetería, más precisamente en la fila para la comida. De ellos, Sam estaba primero y al llegar su turno le preguntaría a la señora de la cafetería<p>

-¿Hay algo en el menú que no tenga forma de corazón?- No consiguió respuesta. Aquella señora solo se le quedo viendo sin mostrar impresión alguna en su rostro –Olvídelo. Comeré los waffles en forma de corazón-

Ya los 4 sentados en la mesa. Nadie decía nada, parecía hasta algo incomodo todo. Es que sentían que faltaba algo, de alguna forma se sentían incompletos allí y no solo por los faltantes Melanie y Matt sino porque a Carly le incomodaba la presencia de Gibby, Freddie odiaba la posición de Sam sobre el día de San Valentín.

-¡Terminé!- Anunció Sam apenas unos 2 minutos después de haberse sentado en la mesa

-Wow, te comiste eso en menos tiempo de lo que duró mi relación con Carly- Dijo Gibby intentando sonar cómico, cosa que no agradó y menos a Carly quien decidió ignorarlo y fijar su mirada en su comida, así como si fuese la cosa más interesante que había

-Tenia hambre- Se justificó la rubia –Y no soportaba ver ese corazón en mi plato- Sam pudo ver como Freddie levantó sus cejas en forma despectiva así que le preguntó -¿Sucede algo?-

El castaño jugó con su comida un poco antes de responder tímidamente -… Me molesta que decidas ignorar el día que es hoy-

-Sabía que era eso… Deja de ser tan niña, Benson- Se burló Sam. Freddie asintió, se levantó de la mesa y abandonó la cafetería.

-¡Drama!- Grito Gibby ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Sam -… ¿Si tu y Freddie terminan, saldrías conmigo?- Carly rió en señal de burla y Sam simplemente y agresivamente le diría

-Te daré 10 segundos de ventaja-

-¿Ventaja en qué?- Preguntó el gordito mientras Sam comenzaba a contar

-1… 2…-

-Se refiere a ventaja para que corras antes de golpearte- Lo ayudó Carly. Gibby comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía… Que aun era lento.

-6… 7-

-Sam… Déjalo en paz esta vez- Le pidió la castaña. Sam respiró profundamente buscando calma

-Tienes razón… Ya la vida lo ha castigado mucho solamente con su existencia- Dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros -¿Cómo se atreve a invitarme a salir? Tengo novio-

-Si pues… Tu novio en estos momentos está enojado contigo- Le recordó Carly –Se que no te agrada mucho el día de San Valentín pero… A Freddie si. Si tienen una relación… Debes aceptar y respetar sus gustos-

-Y lo he hecho Carls- Aseguró –Es solo que… Siento que he sido muy poco yo-

La castaña frunció el ceño -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Sabes que odio ser cursi. Ya fui lo suficientemente cursi el año pasado-

-¡Es tu novio!- Exclamó queriendo sonar obvia –Tienes que ser cursi con él, creo que se lo ha ganado y me sorprenda que aun dudes de eso-

-¡Lo sé!...- Sam suspiró profundamente

-¿Iras a hablar con él?-

Sam asintió repetidas veces –Nahhh, lo haré después de clases- Dijo despreocupada.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Fue lo que preguntó Melanie cuando Matt estacionó en su destino: La escuela de Annie; Escuela Riverside.<p>

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Simplemente Annie me pidió- Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y tomó un libro que estaba en el asiento trasero -Este libro y tenía que traérselo-

-¿Por qué te lo pidió a ti? Annie te odia-

Matt se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, solo dijo que era importante pero como tú misma dijiste; Annie me odia así que… Me harías un gran favor si entras allí y se lo llevas-

Melanie cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente -¿Después de esto iremos a nuestra escuela?-

-Te lo prometo- Respondió el chico. Melanie suspiró, tomó el libro y bajo del auto

-Volveré en 5 minutos-

Melanie entró a la escuela. Ya había estado allí antes así que no era un problema para ella y aun más suerte fue que llegaron en momento de receso así que seguramente Annie estaría por su casillero al cual sabía como llegar.

Asi fue y ahí estaba. Se acercó a ella

-Hola Annie- La saludó.

Annie quien no estaba sola, la saludó también –Hola Melanie… Creo que ya conoces a Mike-

-No de hecho no- Melanie se dio la mano con el chico, el cual era el mejor amigo de Annie –Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío- Respondió amablemente –Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi osita panda-

-¿Osita panda?- Preguntó Melanie aguantando la risa por ese raro apodo

-Si… Chiste interno, no lo entenderías- Respondió Annie –En fin ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Ah claro, aquí está el libro que pediste- Le dijo extendiéndole el libro.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no pedí ningún libro-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó algo enojada porque descubrió que Matt la engañó –Pero Matt dijo que…- Se detuvo al escuchar algo detrás de ella. Alguien estaba haciendo una especie de anunció.

-Día del amor, día en el que todos hacemos evidentes nuestros sentimientos- ¿Quién decía esas cosas? Buena pregunta. Melanie, Annie y Mike se dirigieron hacia donde venia la voz y al llegar… Vieron a Matt con un micrófono en la mano, un pañal puesto y unas pequeñas alas en su espalda. Disfrazado de Cupido para hacerlo más simple –Cupido, es el personaje de la mitología griega que más fácilmente identificamos… Es un ser puro que solo trae amor-

-¿Qué intenta hacer?- Le preguntó Annie a Melanie ligeramente asustada

-Dicen que una flecha de Cupido puede enamorar a cualquiera- Matt continuaba. En este punto, media escuela estaba observando su "Discurso" –Y es cierto pero antes de flecharlos a todos en este día… Quiero que sepan que yo he sido traído aquí por ella- Señaló a Annie quien abrió sus ojos al máximo de forma incluso hasta petrificada –Annie Benson. Annie está soltera chicos- Todo el público presente volteó a mirarla –Ayudémosla a conseguir un novio porque ya le urge-

Annie solo se abrió paso entre el montón de gente y salió rápidamente de la escuela. Melanie la siguió.

-¡Annie!- Exclamó Melanie finalmente alcanzándola -¿Por qué huyes?-

-¿Te parece poco lo que ha hecho ese idiota? ¡Vino hasta mi escuela a humillarme!- Gritó molesta -¿Ahora como voy a dar la cara en la escuela? Solamente seré "Annie la que necesita un novio" y no lo necesito-

-No creo que se lo tomen tan en serio- Trató de tranquilizarla –Matt no es tan influyente-

Matt llegó hasta donde ellas estaban. Llegó corriendo con una pequeña bolsa de plástico medio llena de papeles en la mano –Te conseguí todos estos números telefónicos- Le extendió la bolsa

Annie golpeó la bolsa haciendo que a Matt se le cayera y todos esos papeles quedaran en el suelo -¡No me importa! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Todo tiene una explicación Annie…- Aseguró el chico –Todos hemos tenido nuestros líos amorosos y tu eres la única que no los ha tenido en esta temporada que llevas con nosotros-

-¡Estás loco!- Exclamó la pelinegra. Seguía enojada –Esto no es la televisión Matt, vuelve a la realidad-

-Solo quería ayudar a que tu soltería dejara de amargarte-

-¡No estoy amargada!- Melanie se mantenía al margen de la discusión.

-Para mí si lo estás- Dijo Matt con suma calma –Quería que este episodio de San Valentín se tratara de ti y no de otros… Sam y Freddie siempre se llevan el protagonismo en este día… ¿Por qué no tu por una vez?- Al decir esto Annie se quedó callada y no porque le pareciera correcto lo que Matt decía sino porque no sabía que responder a eso

-… ¿Entiendes que me hiciste pasar vergüenza no?- Preguntó un poco más tranquila

-Lo olvidaran para el lunes- Aseguró Matt para luego intentar ser gracioso –No te recomiendo que vengas mañana a clases-

Annie suspiró, miró al edificio de la escuela y dijo -… Solo… Llévame a mi cita con la optometrista ¿Quieres?-

-Seguro- Respondió Matt comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

* * *

><p>Después de clases, Sam buscó a Freddie pero aparentemente ya se había ido porque no estaba por ningún lado y vaya que había buscado exhaustivamente. Ya incluso parecía ser la única persona que seguía en la escuela, algo raro para alguien que usualmente es la primera en salir.<p>

No le dio mucha importancia, sabía que seguramente ya estaba en su apartamento o en el de Carly… o lo habían secuestrado y en ese instante estaban llamando a su mamá para pedirle rescate. Si bueno, esa última idea fue un poco exagerada y ella lo supo en el momento en que lo pensó. Decidió irse por lo más sensato e ir a buscarlo a su departamento.

Unos minutos después ya estaba allí, tocó la puerta y quien abrió fue la señora Benson… Incomodo. Sí, claro que ella ya sabía de la relación de su hijo con la rubia pero era poco lo que compartían.

-Emm… Hola ¿Está Freddie?-

-No- Respondió secamente antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-¡También fue un placer verla!- Gritó de forma sarcástica justo después de eso.

Fue a donde Carly, tampoco estaba. Fue al parque (No sabe porque) tampoco estaba. Se cansó de buscarlo y ahora tenía mucha sed así que decidió ir por un licuado.

Ya se había dado por vencida pero cuando entró a Licuados Locos vio dos cosas: primero que el lugar estaba decorado para la ocasión y eso no le gustaba y segundo… Alli estaba y allí estuvo su novio todo ese tiempo. Estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas. Sin dudar se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-Te he buscado por todas partes- Dijo Sam, fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

-¿Por qué? Digo, este día no tiene nada de especial ¿Verdad?-

-No seas tan malcriado- La rubia suspiró –No es que odie el día ¿Bien?, no es que no me guste ser cursi contigo-

Freddie dejó a un lado su licuado para prestarle toda su atención a Sam -¿Entonces qué es?-

-… Olvidé comprarte un regalo y preferí que creyeras que no quería celebrar el día de San Valentín solo para ocultar mi falla- Admitió con desgano.

El castaño arrugó los labios y luego diría -… Si suena como algo que tú harías-

-Si… Para nada OOC- Sam notó como su novio la miraba extraño –Debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Matt-

Freddie reiría, luego se inclinaría en la mesa para besar a Sam quien solo tomó el vaso de licuado que el chico antes bebía.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la rubia notando la expresión confundida de Freddie –Tengo mucha sed- Se justifico.

El castaño rodó sus ojos y vencido diría –Ire por otra ronda de licuados- Y se dirigió al mostrador.

* * *

><p>Ya en la sala de espera para ver a la optometrista: Melanie estaba sentada entre Annie y Matt como intentando servir de división. Annie aun se veía enfadada y estaba cruzada de brazos mientras que Matt se veía muy tranquilo jugando con su teléfono celular<p>

-¿Para que necesites un optometrista?- Le preguntó Melanie a su amiga para intentar romper el hielo

-Voy a hacerme el examen de la vista… Porque voy a usar lentes- Contestó tranquilamente –Y es porque los necesito, no porque quiera parecer más intelectual e interesante y así conseguir un novio que aparentemente me urge-

-¿Entonces admites que te urge?- Preguntó Matt sin despegar la vista de su teléfono

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástica!- Exclamó Annie –No soy tan superficial-

-Annie Benson- La llamó la doctora.

Annie se levantó, dejó su mochila en el asiento donde estaba antes y le dijo a Melanie –Cuídala mientras no estoy- Y se fue a hacer el examen de la vista en esa pequeña habitación.

Matt se levantó y se sentó donde antes estaba Annie, cosa que a Mel le pareció extremadamente raro. El chico tomó la mochila de Annie y se la puso en las piernas

-Es nuestra oportunidad para revisar las cosas personales de nuestra querida amiga- Anunció Matt sumamente emocionado.

-¡No! Matt, ya has hecho mucho daño por un día… Deja sus cosas ¿Quieres?- Pidió la rubia

-Lo haré cuando una estrella de Nickelodeon diga la palabra "Fuck" por Twitter- Comentó el chico comenzando a abrir la mochila de Annie y Melanie simplemente suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza –Mira lo que tenemos aquí- Sacó una carta de San Valentín –Parece que Annie de verdad no necesita mi ayuda-

Melanie se sorprendió, se supone que Annie le contaba todo y no sabía que tenía un pretendiente. Prefirió confiar en su amiga así que le dijo a Matt –Puede ser de un amigo, también es el día de la amistad-

-No estoy de acuerdo con la parte de la amistad en "El día del amor y la amistad", es como esa persona a la que invitan a la fiesta por obligación- Vio la carta unos segundos –¿Debemos abrirla?-

Melanie debía admitir que sentía curiosidad -… No, Matt… Deja eso en su lugar- Advirtió pero Matt es… Matt y se deja llevar por sus impulsos, por lo que en el momento quiera hacer. Así que abrió la carta y quizás Melanie dijo lo que dijo pero tampoco lo detuvo

El chico se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer –"Annie. Sé que hoy no es tu día favorito, que realmente poco te importa el simbolismo de este día pero es lo que lo hace hermoso. El día de San Valentín será una festividad inventada pero es una de esas que tienen sentido y no solo comercial. Quizás no lo entendamos y sea una mentira pero es una mentira que agradecemos que esté allí. Necesitamos del día de San Valentín porque nos recuerda que allí están estas cosas, aquí está la amistad, el amor y demás y necesitan ser recordados por el simple hecho de que a veces olvidamos o damos por sentado esas cosas que son tan importantes. Te conozco hace ya casi 1 año y no dejas de sorprenderme, eres increíble, eres la mejor. No tienes idea de cuánto te quiero. Siempre te he dicho que estaré contigo cuando lo necesites y lo digo en serio. Yo se que te tiene sin cuidado tener a alguien o no en este día y a mí tampoco me deprime la idea de pasar San Valentín solo pero… Para al menos seguirle el juego al mundo y creeme que no estoy insinuando nada ¿Serias mi Valentín? Se despide de ti, el mejor amigo que tienes: Mike. Te quiero mi osita panda"-

-Eso… Eso fue de hecho muy lindo- Admitió Melanie

-¿Crees que a ese tal Mike le gusta Annie o solo lo dice amistosamente?- Melanie no supo que responder –Y osita panda es un apodo estúpido- Se burló para romper tan serio momento. Luego volvió a poner la carta en su lugar.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sam daba un relajante paseo por el parque. De repente ve hacia el frente y dice<p>

-Hola… Soy Sam-

De la nada salta una chica pelirroja que muy contenta dice –Y yo soy Cat-

-Y estás viendo el nuevo programa Sam y…- En ese instante la rubia fue cortada por Carly quien apareció del lado contrario del que había aparecido Cat

-No, no, no, no, no, no- Luego señalo a la pelirroja -¡Fuera!-

-Pero yo…- Intentó decir Cat pero fue cortada por Carly

-¡Fuera!-

-Pe…- Intentó de nuevo decir algo pero Carly la cortó y no, no con palabras sino tomando una pequeña piedra del suelo y lanzándosela para luego gritarle

-¡Vete ya o lo próximo que te golpeará será un bat de beisbol!- Cat simplemente salió corriendo… Lloraba un poco.

-Eso fue un poco cruel para ti- Le dijo Sam a su mejor amiga

La castaña respondería despreocupadamente –Se lo merecía. Vámonos-

* * *

><p><strong>End Tag: obviamente es lo ultimo. Es una escena que no necesariamente tiene que tener algo que ver con el episodio que termina. Es como un chiste aparte.<strong>

**La cancion de show de Matt es obviamente la misma que de iCarly pero con la letra cambiada.**

**Referencias: La obvia es a Sam & Cat. La otra es a Jennette McCurdy que seguro sabran cual es y hay muchas mas sobre todo al principio.**

**Mike si ha salido antes, ya esta es la segunda vez y en ambas solo tiene 1 linea. Esto ultimo para los mas curiosos y tambien para ellos: Capitulo de San Valentín en el que no hay ni 1 beso.  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado. El capitulo para mi esta bien. No es mucho pero tampoco es poco.**

**¿Por que me fui?: ¿Han leido los ultimos dos capitulos? Senti que ese fue mi tope en cuanto a creatividad. Pense "Ok ¿y ahora que? ¿Como supero eso?" e intente hacer otro capitulo asi pero no me convencia lo que hacia. Tome un descanso, me olvide de eso y comence recien hace varios dias. La idea era volver el 7 de Febrero (2 o 3 de ustedes sabran porque ese dia) pero no termine a tiempo. Aparte que las clases han vuelto y se que eso afectara la cantidad o lo seguido de actualizaciones pero al menos promet mensuales. Ya veremos.**

**No se si se me escapa algo. Emmm Feliz dia del amor. Dejen sus reviews si quieren y sino tambien.**

**Gracias por su atencion, su paciencia. Los amo :D y espero no volver a tardarme un siglo.**

**BYE.**


	35. Conceal, don't feel

**Si, volví 1 año, 6 meses y 22 días después pero no daré mi explicación aqui, la dejaré allá abajo.**

**¿Por que volví? Pues, hubo algo que me dio ganas de volver a la escritura**

**Volvemos con un funeral porque... YOLO.**

**Siempre he querido hacer un capitulo que sea completamente una conversación, este no lo es pero es lo mas cercano que he estado de eso y espero que cuando lean lo que pasa casi al final del capitulo digan "Cierto, no lo noté" los dejó leer y abajo doy mis explicaciones**

**iCarly no me pertenece ni me perteneció nunca, es de Dan Schneider porque si.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 11 (57 en el total): Conceal, don't feel.<strong>

-… Porque polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás- Decía el reverendo ¿Por qué había un reverendo? Sencillo, Melanie, Matt, Freddie y Carly estaban en el cementerio, en un funeral

Todos iban vestidos de negro, los chicos con traje y Carly y Melanie con vestidos. Todos estaban sentados en la misma fila; Carly al lado de Freddie que estaba al lado de Melanie que estaba al lado de Matt

-No puedo creer que se haya ido…- Decía Carly algo nostálgica –Me debía 45 dólares-

-A mí 20- Agregó Freddie en el mismo tono de voz nostálgico

-A mí un beso- Dijo Matt provocando que sus amigos voltearan a verlo de forma extraña como reprochándole algo –Solo decía-

-Shhhh- Los mandó a callar Melanie –Por favor chicos, muestren un poco de respeto-

-¿Respeto?- Preguntó Matt con un tono de extrañeza –Lo dice la que vino a un funeral con un vestido demasiado corto-

-¡Aja!- Exclamó la rubia señalándolo –Admites que me has estado viendo las piernas-

-Melanie, la próxima más alto, creo que 4 filas más atrás no te escucharon- Le susurró el chico

-Muestren un poco de respeto ¿quieren?- Les dijo Carly. Si, ahora era ella quien pedía respeto. Luego se dirigiría a Melanie para preguntarle -¿Por qué estás aquí de todos modos? Tu ni la conocías ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

-La estoy sustituyendo, ella no quería venir- Respondió la rubia quien luego volteo hacia Matt quien estaba mirando sus piernas -¿En serio? ¿Quieres comportarte?-

-Hay tanta distracción junto a mí- Replicó como niño pequeño mientras giraba su vista hacia otra dirección. Melanie solo rió por bajo ante esto

-¿Cómo creen que esté Gibby?- Preguntó Freddie de repente –Desde aquí no puedo verlo-

-Seguramente está en la primera fila… ya sabes, tu novia no muere todos los días- Respondió Carly y luego le diría a Matt -¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? Gibby sigue molesto contigo porque cree que no volví con él por tu culpa-

-El me perdonó justo después de que volvió con Tasha… Que en paz descanse- Respondió Matt guardando el respectivo respeto hacia la difunta

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Freddie sorprendido

-Sí, incluso le hice el favor a Gibby de escribir su panegírico por el- Respondió Matt con normalidad, a Melanie y a Carly eso les pareció muy tierno

-… Ahora el que fuese novio de Tasha, dirá unas palabras- Anunció el reverendo, Gibby se levantó de su asiento en la primera fila con un ramo de 12 rosas en la mano dejándolas en la tumba, luego de frente al público empezaría su discurso el cual sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

-Esto va a estar bueno- Dijo Matt extrañamente emocionado mientras se frotaba las manos

-Hola Tasha, recuerdo tu nombre- Hablaba Gibby, era como un discurso de despedida –He dejado una docena de rosas en tu tumba hoy. Solo vine a hablar un rato, hay algunas cosas que necesito decir…- En este punto algunas personas cercanas comenzaron a soltar lagrimas –Hola Tasha, me acordé de tu cumpleaños, me han dicho que me traería algo de conclusión el decir tu nombre… Sé que lo haría todo diferente si tuviera la oportunidad pero todo lo que tengo son esas rosas para dar y ellas no pueden ayudarme a enmendar todo- Gibby se aclaró la garganta y limpió sus ojos –Aquí estamos y no estás en mis brazos… y no hay nada que quisiera más en este mundo que eso. Yo y Tasha caminando de la mano, yo y Tasha nunca va a terminar. Solo otro momento en tus ojos, te veré en otra vida: En el cielo… donde nunca nos diremos "Adiós"- A este punto hasta Carly lloraba. Solo Matt, Freddie y Melanie no lo hacían –Ahora que ha terminado, solo quiero sostenerte… Renunciaría a todo el mundo para ver a ese pedacito de cielo mirándome a mí. Debo vivir con las decisiones que tomé… y ni siquiera puedo vivir conmigo hoy. Gracias por su atención- Fue un discurso muy emotivo

-Dios, que hermoso- Dijo Carly limpiándose las lágrimas –Que buen discurso-

-Si Matt, realmente te luciste- Le reconoció Freddie

Matt solo sonrió y miró a Melanie esperando a que ella también lo halagara por escribir tan lindo discurso. Melanie lo miró, le dio un golpe en un brazo y le recriminó

-Eres un total desgraciado-

-Melanie ¿Por qué dices eso? Su discurso fue muy lindo- Carly defendió al chico pero Melanie sabia porque dijo lo que dijo y así le respondió a su amiga con algo de enojo

-El no escribió nada, eso es una canción-

-¿Qué? Matt eres un insensible- Dijo Carly molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Digan lo que quieran sobre mí, yo me divertí- Respondió el chico a las acusaciones de las chicas

Después de un rato todo el acto terminó, parecieron horas pero realmente fueron unos 30 o 35 minutos, en fin; al terminar, los 4 se acercaron a Gibby a brindarle apoyo

-Chicos, no ataquemos a Gibby- Decía Matt una vez llegaron con el gordito –Obviamente no está bien pero esto es lo que vamos a hacer- Matt tomó a Gibby por los hombros y le dijo –Tu, yo, Freddie, esta noche, noche de hombres ¿Qué me dices?-

-Se oye un poco gay- Dijo Melanie rodando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos

-¡Auch!- Exclamó Matt como si eso le hubiese dolido –No parecen comentarios tuyos… En fin Gibby ¿Te animas?-

-¡Claro! Llevare el alcohol- Dijo emocionado Gibby ¿En serio le dolía perder a su novia? Porque no parecía

-¿Y tú Freddie?- Pregunto Matt y vio como el castaño estaba algo dubitativo, suponía que por Sam o por su madre –No aceptaré un no como respuesta-

-No lo sé- Respondió el chico haciendo que Matt unilateralmente decidiera que él iba

-¡Excelente, pasare por ti a las 7!-

-Tenías razón, Melanie… Si suena un poco gay- Mencionó Carly a la rubia

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas, y llegó la hora dicha por Matt, las 7 de la noche y puntual tocó la puerta del apartamento de Freddie y fue el quien abrió<p>

-Wow en serio fuiste puntual, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos- Dijo Freddie con asombro

-Es una cualidad…- Respondió Matt con poca modestia –Y he estado parado aquí 5 minutos esperando a que fuesen exactamente las 7-

-Si tocabas la puerta hace 5 minutos no pasaba nada ¿Sabias?-

-¡Si, pero hubiese sido menos sorprendente!- Exclamó Matt haciendo que Freddie riese un poco -¿Estás listo? ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó emocionado frotando sus manos

-Emmm... No sé, no le he dicho nada a Sam y…- El castaño fue cortado por su amigo

-Freddie… Quieres ir. Mírate, estas vestido para salir. Sé un hombre, ya le avisaras a tu preciada novia desde mi querida camioneta-

Freddie sonrió ampliamente –Está bien, vamos-

-¡Excelente!- Gritó Matt aplaudiendo dos veces –Gibby ya está en el auto, solo una parada más-

Freddie cerró la puerta de su apartamento y miró a su amigo con confusión para preguntarle -¿Cuál?-

¿Cuál era esa otra parada que quería hacer Matt? Es decir, ya Gibby estaba a bordo y el ya había dicho que si ¿Quién más iba?

-¿Por qué tocas en el apartamento de Annie?- Preguntó Freddie una vez allí con mucha confusión pero no consiguió respuesta ya que Annie abrió la puerta enseguida

-Hola Freddie…- Saludó a su primo quien le contestó el saludo con la mano y luego se refirió a Matt como –Hola tu-

-Hola tu- Le respondió Matt -¿Está tu novio?-

-Mike y yo no somos novios- Respondió la chica con suma obviedad en su tono de voz –Y si, está aquí-

-Es viernes por la noche y está en tu casa cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, eres tu quien no quiere abrir los ojos- Decía Matt en cuanto a su comentario de que ella y Mike no eran novios, luego le preguntaría en tono infantil -¿Puede Mike salir a jugar o no confías en nosotros?-

-Apenas has hablado con él dos veces ¿Qué te hace pensar que querrá salir contigo?- Le respondió Annie en forma despectiva, se notaba a leguas que no se llevaba bien con Matt. Freddie solo guardaba silencio y se dedicaba a mirar

-Te enumero las razones; primero, es noche de hombres y segundo, seguro quiere estar lejos de ti… Yo querría-

Annie rodó sus ojos y le dijo –Le preguntaré- para luego cerrar la puerta

-¿Crees que realmente le preguntara o era una manera grosera de decir que no le da permiso a su no novio?- Le pregunto Matt a su amigo Fredward

-Annie no es así, saldrá en un instante, ya lo veras- Aseguró el castaño y así sucedió, su prima abrió la puerta esta vez acompañada por Mike

-Mike irá con ustedes porque cree que "Bajo la misma estrella" no será tan divertida de ver- Dijo Annie cruzada de brazos y evidentemente molesta

Matt chocó los 5 con Mike y le dijo emocionado -¡Que decisión tan inteligente! ¡Vamos!- y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al ascensor. Freddie les seguiría después pero su prima lo detuvo un segundo

-Freddie… Por favor, no dejes que Mike haga locuras, confío en ti- Le dijo de forma muy seria haciendo que el castaño la mirara de forma extraña -¿Qué?-

-¿Segura que no es tu novio?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Sí, segura- Su tono de voz concordaba con sus palabras. Lo próximo que hizo ella fue entrar de nuevo en su apartamento y Freddie volvió con sus amigos con quienes bajó en el ascensor y posteriormente subieron al auto de Matt donde estaba Gibby

-Gibby él es Mike, es el no novio de la prima de Freddie- Los presentó Matt mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y estos que iban en la parte de atrás, se dieron la mano. Arrancó hacia su primer destino y le preguntó a Freddie -¿Esperas una llamada?- Porque notó que tenía su teléfono en la mano

-No- contestó el chico -¿Por qué?-

–No, por nada- Luego cambió el tema –Necesitamos música de hombres para animar esta noche- Así que encendió el reproductor y empezó a sonar una canción para nada de hombres haciendo que todos menos el conductor rieran como burlándose de el –Me enojaría por sus burlas si no hubiese hecho esto de manera intencional-

La canción era "Genie in a bottle" de Christina Aguilera y Matt empezó a cantarla con voz de chica tan pronto comenzó la letra

_-I feel like i've been locked up tight__ f__or a century of lonely nights waiting for someone to release me- "Siento que he estado atrapada por un siglo de noches solitarias esperando por alguien que me libere"_ Cantaba Matt inspirado y lo demás solo lo miraban aguantando la risa

-¡Vamos chicos, acompáñenme o no será memorable!- Animo Matt a los chicos cuando llegaba el coro al que de momento solo se le unió Mike

_-If you wanna be with me__baby there's a price to pay__, I__'m a genie in a bottle__, __you gotta rub me the right way- "Si quieres estar conmigo, bebe hay un precio que debes pagar, soy un genio atrapado, debes frotarme de manera correcta_" Cantaban ambos y Freddie se uniría en el resto del coro

_-If you wanna be with me__I can make your wish come true__, __ya gotta make a big impression__, g__otta like what you do- "Si quieres estar conmigo puedo hacer tu deseo realidad, debes darme una gran impresión, debe gustarme lo que haces"_

Y así siguieron cantando el resto de la canción pero solo ellos 3 porque Gibby nunca empezó a cantar sino que se dedicó a mirarlos de forma curiosa

Después de un rato conduciendo, Matt llegó a lo que llamaría "Estación 1"

-¡Llegamos!- Anunció emocionado mientras apagaba el auto y desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. Todos vieron por la ventana del lado donde se estacionaron y estuvieron un poco decepcionados

-¿Un restaurante chino?- Preguntó Freddie -¿Esta es tu idea de una noche de hombres?-

-Primero hay que tener el estómago lleno ¿No creen?- Respondió el chico con obviedad –Ahora vamos- Se bajó del auto y sus amigos lo siguieron.

Ordenaron su comida y se dedicaron a esperar. Matt era quien planeó esa noche así que él sabía que era quien debía hacerse responsable del curso de la noche

-Saben que disfrutaron nuestra varonil canción en el auto- Afirmó el mismo

-No estuvo mal- Decía Freddie riendo un poco recordando aquello –Aunque nunca entendí lo que significaba esa canción realmente-

-¿Bromeas cierto?- Preguntó Mike enarcando una ceja y seria Matt quien respondería a Freddie su duda con suma obviedad

-La canción trata de sexo, Freddie-

-¡Oh!- Exclamó el castaño –No lo sabía-

-Hablando de sexo…- Decía Matt a Freddie -¿Ya avisaste a Sam que estás con nosotros?-

-Pues no, y "Sexo" y "Sam" no son cosas que vayan de la mano- Respondió intentando sonar gracioso, era el primer comentario típico de una "Noche de hombres". Ese simple comentario hizo que todos rieran un poco por su ocurrencia, al terminar de reír Gibby le diría

-¿Es broma? Digo, tienes más de un año de noviazgo con Sam-

-No, no bromeo- Contaba Freddie –Realmente Sam me tiene en ayuno por llamarle a alguna manera-

-¡Eso es muy cruel!- Exclamó Gibby horrorizado -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tarde yo con Tasha para nuestra primera vez?- Nadie dijo nada esperando que el siguiera su anécdota –Solamente 3 meses-

-¿Qué hay de ti Mike?- Preguntaba Matt -¿Qué tal Annie?-

-Chicos, en serio ¿Seguirán con eso?- Mike estaba harto de que sugirieran que él y Annie tenían algo –Que yo y Annie no tenemos nada, es la pura verdad-

-Mike… Nuestro querido nuevo amigo- Comentaba Matt –Voy a hablarte de estadísticas, las estadísticas dicen que el 76% de los mejores amigos de diferentes sexos se han besado al menos una vez. Mira por ejemplo a Freddie, besó a Sam cuando solo eran amigos al igual que a Carly así que mi pregunta es… ¿Alguna vez siquiera has besado a Annie?-

-Esa no es una estadística real- Replicó Mike empezando a sonrojarse por la pregunta

-Sí es real. Es de un sitio web que ya creare yo mismo luego. Ahora responde a mi pregunta-

En ese instante el mesero llegó dejando las bebidas en la mesa y regresó a la cocina a buscar la comida

-No sé si deba responder, Freddie está aquí- Mike entendía que el primo de Annie estaba ahí y quizás sería un poco incomodo

-Sí, porque yo soy súper celoso con Annie- Contestó Freddie con sarcasmo –En serio, puedes decirlo con confianza-

-No se…- El chico aún estaba algo dubitativo, parecía que hasta era penoso

-Aghhh- Gruñó Gibby, él también estaba interesado en saber aquello –Vamos a confesarnos para que ganes confianza, yo he besado a Carly y a Tasha-

-Yo también- Respondió Matt como lo más normal del mundo

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Gibby sorprendido –¿Tu llegaste a besar a mi Tasha?-

-Todos lo hicimos, amigo- Dijo Freddie para después tomar un poco de su bebida. Notó que Gibby lo veía extraño y se explicó –Fue hace como unos… 3 años ¿Qué importa ahora?-

-Si Gibby, mi beso con ella fue la semana pasada ¿Qué importa ahora?- Agregó Matt como si nada

-¿Qué?- Volvió a exclamar Gibby –Ok ok, está en un mejor lugar. Supongo que ya no importa mucho pero ustedes no se han sincerado-

-Mi turno entonces- Anunció Matt –Yo, aparte de Carly y Tasha también he besado a Annie…-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Mike y Freddie sorprendidos pero fueron ignorados por Matt quien solo continuó

-Missy obviamente porque fue mi novia, Clerk obviamente porque fue mi novia… Es muy linda Clerk, creo que debería llamarla…- Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que perdía el norte de su historia –Sam en un sueño que tuve una vez y un largo etcétera-

-Sam fue un sueño, no cuenta- Dijo Gibby con obviedad –Pero bueno, tú turno Freddie-

Freddie suspiró profundo, no podía creer que estaba por contar algunas de las chicas que había besado –Sam, Carly, Tasha, Missy, Melanie… Realmente parece que fueron muy pocas personas cuando las nombras- Dijo en tono de voz reflexivo

-¿Ves Mike? Ahora puedes decirnos con toda confianza si has besado a Annie o no… Básicamente somos mejores amigos ahora- Dijo Matt tratando de convencerlo. El chico solo suspiró profundamente antes de responder

-Ok pero tienen que prometer que no repetirán lo que voy a decir- En ese momento llegó el mesero, dejó la comida ahí y se fue. Mike no quería ni responder con el mesero ahí a pesar de no conocerlo, era incómodo para el –Si, nos besamos pero solo fue una vez- Los otros 3 chicos celebraron que al fin lo dijese –Y no creas que no noté que dijiste que tú también la besaste- Le dijo a Matt de forma muy seria y señalándolo

-No te preocupes por eso, digamos que fue un accidente- Respondió el chico

-Sí, el accidente fue de ella- Dijo Gibby y todos rieron ante ese comentario. Gibby luego le preguntaría a Mike –Y bueno… ¿Cómo fue? Tienes que contar la historia completa o no será del todo convincente-

-Gibby tiene razón- Decía Matt –Los detalles son los que hacen a una historia realmente increíble así que escúpelo ¿Cómo fue?-

-Bueno… La verdad esto fue lo que pasó- Contaba Mike –Veíamos Frozen y…- En ese momento fue cortado por Freddie

-Realmente es una muy buena película-

-¿Buena?- Preguntó Matt ofendido –Es la mejor película que ha hecho Walt Disney Studios desde El Rey León-

-Yo nunca la he visto- Admitió Gibby tristemente.

Parecía que todos habían olvidado que Mike contaba otra cosa ya que el tema se centró en la película

-¿Cómo es que la viste, Freddie?- Preguntó Matt –No es el estilo de película que Sam vería- Aseguró

-Es cierto, la tuve que ver yo solo- Admitió el castaño –Al ser una película sobre dos hermanas, Sam pensó que al final le darían ganas de ser más unida con Melanie y como ella misma dijo "No correré ese riesgo" De hecho, Melanie me contó que quería verla y hasta compró el DVD pero tan pronto Sam vio que lo tenía, se lo rompió-

-¿Qué Melanie no ha visto Frozen? Lástima, seguro amará esa película cuando la vea- Decía Matt y justo luego Mike diría

-Emmm… si ¿Puedo continuar con mi historia?- Todos asintieron volviendo la atención a él y siguiendo también con su comida –En fin, veíamos Frozen y…-

_Estaban en el apartamento de Annie mas precisamente en su habitación, era sábado por la noche y decidieron ver una película y la chica había comprado una película que siempre quiso ver cuando estaba en el cine pero nunca pudo hacerlo: Frozen. Mike no protestó por la elección, debía admitir que le daba curiosidad así que aceptó verla sin mostrar ningún inconveniente_

_Annie estaba acostada en un lado de la cama y Mike del otro. Comenzó la película y todo normal, ya hacia la mitad de la película estaban abrazados, ella con su cabeza en el pecho del chico pero ambos con la vista fija en el televisor._

_Ya casi al final de la película esa posición había cambiado, ahora ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, ligeramente inclinados hacia adelante, es decir, hacia la televisión._

_-¡Anna!- Gritó con tragedia la hermana de la protagonista en la película, en ese momento Annie miró a Mike y este volteó a mirarla a ella. Ninguno de los dos apartaba la vista hacia el televisor a pesar de ser el momento más culminante de la historia_

_-¿Tu arriesgaste tu vida por mí?- Escuchaban ambos decir en la película mientras seguían viéndose, Mike empezó a acercarse tímidamente y Annie no se apartó ni un milímetro_

_-Te adoro- Decían en la película al instante que ya ambos estaban a punto de besarse_

_-Una muestra de amor verdadero- Y en ese instante se besaron. Fue un beso lento pero tierno, pausado como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Al separarse ella le sonrió y a los pocos instantes la película terminó._

-Y los siguientes días… Nada, era como si nunca nos hubiésemos dado ese beso- Terminó de contar Mike

-… Anna es la verdadera protagonista de Frozen- Dijo Matt cambiando de tema

-Si- Tanto Mike como Freddie le dieron la razón

-Oye Mike- Decía Matt –Yo estoy completamente seguro de que le gustas a Annie, deberías hablar seriamente con ella- Le aconsejó y este solo lo miró ligeramente sonriente y le respondió

-Gracias-

Al poco rato terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y al irse Matt le diría al mesero -Nidoto aenaku tatte ii, kimi ga ita kara lucky da- Logrando que este lo viera de manera extraña mientras se alejaba

-Eso es japonés, no chino- Le dijo Mike

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué significa?- Le preguntó Freddie

-Es de una canción de Japoneses muy extraños y significa "No importa si no nos volvemos a ver, soy afortunado por tu existencia"- Respondió Mike y todos rieron mientras abandonaban el restaurante

Volvieron a la camioneta y fueron a casa de Gibby ¿A qué? Pues el mismo gordito se encargó de revelar la información

-Estación 2: Mi casa- Anunció emocionado

-¿Para qué exactamente?- Preguntó Freddie

-¡Tengo 167 cervezas para nosotros!- Exclamó Gibby sumamente emocionado

-Wow ¿No crees que son demasiadas?- Le preguntó Matt mirándolo por el retrovisor

-Eran 190 cuando comencé a tomarlas esta tarde- Respondió Gibby con mucho sentido del humor.

Matt se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se dio vuelta para tener mejor visión de todos, tanto a quienes estaban en el asiento trasero como a su copiloto Freddie

-Ustedes creen que yo organicé esta noche solo para divertirnos y conversar sobre cosas de hombres y ponernos al día aparte de conocer a Mike pero la verdad… No es así- Les comentó –Teníamos tiempo sin reunirnos. Ya no sabía cómo estaba Gibby, sabia poco de Freddie y no sabía nada de Mike y Annie- Admitía

-Bueno pero ya nos reunimos ¿Por qué no continuar la fiesta?- Preguntó Gibby

-El punto es que… Sin hablar directamente he llegado a saber mucho de lo que está pasando aquí- Todos miraron a Matt confundidos mientras este continuaba –Mike… Eres un buen chico pero pareces Peeta en su eterna lucha por salir de la friendzone con Katniss en esa película… The Hunger Games solo que tu realmente quieres salir pero no haces nada para salir de la friendzone y quizas no sabes si todo eso vale la pena y lo vale, Annie sería una buena Katniss-

Mike guardó silencio para luego exclamar -¡Maldición… Ahora tengo que ver The Hunger Games para entender lo que me acabas de decir!-

-Freddie…- Decía Matt evidentemente –Tu… Obviamente estás en un mal momento en cuanto a tu relación con Sam-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó riendo el castaño

-No le avisaste que venias con nosotros antes de que fuese a buscarte, pasaste toda la noche con el celular en las manos y nunca siquiera le escribiste para decirle que estabas con nosotros y ella tampoco te llamó para saber de ti ni te envió ningún mensaje a pesar de que no te ha visto en todo el día- Contaba Matt –Porque recuerda… No fue al funeral y tu si-

Freddie solo se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego admitir –Tienes razón, las cosas han estado un poco extrañas con Sam las últimas semanas y si, no le escribí en toda la noche aunque tuve mi celular en la mano todo el tiempo porque… dudaba de si hacerlo o no-

-Wow, todos están mal menos yo- Dijo Gibby riendo nerviosamente y Matt ahora se concentraría en el

-Tu estás peor que todos ellos- Aseguró –Acabas de perder a tu novia, deberías ir mañana mismo a un psicólogo… Es decir mira las señales: Me pediste que escribiera tu panegírico por ti, seguramente porque estabas muy mal como para siquiera escribir. No cantaste "Genie in a bottle" cuando íbamos al restaurante, probablemente por no tener ánimos de nada. Nombraste a Tasha de la nada cuando hablábamos de que Freddie y Sam no habían tenido relaciones aun. Fuiste quien menos comió en el restaurante, algo raro para ser tú y finalmente… venimos a tu casa y tienes 167 botellas de cerveza y admites haberte bebido 23 solamente esta tarde- Todos guardaban silencio, era verdad todo lo que decía –Actúas como si estás bien… Pero realmente estás deprimido por perder a Tasha solo que estás en negación- Silencio total en el auto, Gibby seria quien rompería el silencio unos segundos después

-Buenas noches- Dijo bajándose del auto y yendo a su casa.

Matt puso el auto en marcha y siguió su camino, siguiente parada… Dejar a Mike en su casa

-¿Creen que Gibby estará bien?- Preguntó Mike a mitad del camino

-No lo sé, pero al menos lo ayudamos a admitir su realidad- Respondió Matt.

Dejaron a Mike en su casa y luego a Freddie fuera del Bushwell Plaza

-Gracias por esta noche, amigo… Realmente fue divertida y sorprendente- Le agradeció el castaño

-No tienes que agradecer…- Freddie iba a bajarse del auto pero Matt lo detuvo –Emm… Freddie, una última cosa… La vida no es una comedia romántica-

Freddie rió confundido -¿A qué te refieres?

-A veces no necesitas un gran acto de amor para que las cosas vayan bien, a veces solo necesitas hablar con sinceridad… y solo eso-

Freddie asintió repetidamente mientras analizaba lo que recién le decían –Gracias, espero que Sam piense lo mismo-

-Lo hará- Aseguró –Buenas noches- Dijo mientras su amigo bajaba del vehículo

Matt volvió a su casa, se cambió de ropa, y pensó en sus palabras "La vida no es una comedia romántica… A veces no necesitas un gran acto de amor para que las cosas vayan bien"

Al día siguiente a eso de las 4 de la tarde, se vistió, salió de su casa, al llegar a su destinó tocó la puerta

-Hola Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Melanie de manera normal. Matt no dijo nada, solo le enseñó lo que había llevado para ella, la película Frozen. Melanie sonrió ampliamente y diría emocionada –Siempre quise ver esa película-

-¿La vemos juntos?- Preguntó el chico luego de encogerse de hombros

Melanie volvió a sonreír –Pasa- Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas referencias a una sola película ¿No? igual creo que hace el trabajo perfectamente. Incluso el mismo titulo del capitulo es una referencia a Frozen. El titulo en español seria "Escóndelo, no sientas" y es algo que dicen repetidamente en la película.<strong>

**La canción que citó Gibby en el funeral era "Lucy" de un grupo llamado Skillet, la canción de japoneses locos que nombra Matt es Yatta de Happatai (Búsquenlo en Youtube, sera una de las cosas mas bizarras que verán en su vida)**

**Antes de dar explicaciones debo decir unas pequeñas cosas: He pensado y creo que cambiare el nombre de "Seddiento" es decir ¿Y si quiero escribir sobre otra cosa? Mejor pongo un nombre cualquiera y ya. Ese cambio sera a mas tardar para el domingo o lunes.**

**Ahora voy con mi explicación de la ausencia si es que alguien aun me lee**

**Realmente intenté escribir varios capítulos pero no lograba terminarlos y uno que si terminé no me gustaba. Estaba escribiendo uno que era demasiado gracioso, era sobre una guerra entre Matt y Sam pero que nadie decía porque y claro los demás tomaban bando en aquella guerra, al final se decía porque y era algo muy... extraño como para comenzar una guerra. En fin, escribía ese capitulo y mi computadora se dañó cuando me faltaba muy poco para terminarlo y perdí todo eso, quizás vuelva a escribirlo luego, no se.**

**La otra razón y quizás no recordaba esto o no me di cuenta en aquel entonces sino que me fije en ese detalle hace 3 días cuando comencé a escribir este capitulo, fue porque el tiempo en el que empecé a abandonar esto, coincidió con el hasta ahora peor fracaso amoroso de mi vida y entonces me puse a pensar "Estaba escribiendo una comedia romántica cuando realmente la pasaba mal en ese aspecto del romance, era como pedirle a un ciego que te viera a los ojos" y no digo que recién lo haya superado no, es que recién me di cuenta que extrañaba la escritura.**

**Así que esas son mis excusas, mis motivos y espero que si aun alguien lee esto, comprendan un poco la situación.**

**Trataré de que en el próximo capitulo no muera nadie y por si no lo notaron... primera vez que no sale Sam en un capitulo.**

**Adiós****, gracias y nos vemos muy pronto.**


	36. Paths of glory

**Hey ¿Como están? espero y deseo que estén bien. Yo aqui volviendo como en los mejores tiempos es decir, solo una semana después del ultimo capitulo que subí.**

**Quiero tomarme este párrafo para agradecer a todos los que hasta ahora han dejado su review en el capitulo anterior. Gracias a Guest, ComunidadFan, Hasumin-Chan, Andrs y Vale123456789. Gracias de verdad, me hicieron sentir muy bien con sus lindos comentarios. Les mando un abrazo a ustedes y a todos los que han leido esta historia.**

**¿Que no iba yo a cambiar de nombre de usuario? Si, y aun lo voy a hacer solo que aun no me decido a que nombre poner, para el próximo capitulo ya tendré nuevo nombre.**

**¿Saben que en el cap anterior dije que escribía un capitulo sobre una "Guerra" pero mi pc se dañó y lo perdí todo? Pues lo comencé de nuevo y es este. Saben también que he trabajado este fic por temporadas ¿Cierto? Pues como dato curioso, el capitulo 12 de la primera temporada fue iStart a paintball war (Una guerra), el 12 de la segunda temporada fue Paintball is back (Otra guerra) y este que es el capitulo 12 de la tercera temporada es de otra guerra aunque esta vez no de paintball y esta no es una adaptación de nada, todo se me ocurrió a mi.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que es un ser humano igual que yo así que tenemos muchas cosas en común. **

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 12 (58 en el total): Paths of Glory.<strong>

Día: Martes (Tercer día de conflicto). Hora: 4:00pm. Ubicación: Apartamento de Annie.

Annie entró a su habitación algo exaltada

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi habitación?- Preguntó un tanto enojada al ver el cambio que había allí ¿A quién se lo dijo? Pues a Matt quien estaba sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana. Al escuchar a la chica, volteó a verla para responderle

-Ser el jefe de esta operación debe darme algún otro beneficio aparte de luchar por lo correcto- Dijo muy serenamente. Annie solo rodó sus ojos mientras Matt continuaba -¿Novedades?-

-De hecho… Nos estamos quedando sin municiones, capitán… No sobreviviremos a más de 2 ataques fuertes con las municiones actuales- Si, "Capitán" así quería Matt que se refirieran a él mientras todo eso durara –Y al bando enemigo le quedan más soldados que a nosotros-

-¿Qué tan grande es ese "Mas" del que hablas?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en su asiento

-Poco más del doble, según nuestras cuentas… Nos quedan 11 soldados y al ejército de Sam le quedan unos 27- Respondió Annie más calmada

Matt se levantó de aquella silla y mirando hacia la ventana diría algo muy diferente a lo que el tema de conversación era –Esto se nos está yendo de las manos, ni siquiera recuerdo porque comenzó todo esto-

-Bueno comenzó cuando Sam dijo…- Intentó recordarle Annie pero Matt la cortó gritando mientras volteaba rápidamente

-¡Ya sé cómo comenzó!- Luego con voz de niño pequeño diría –Solo trataba de sonar dramático y profundo-

Annie se acercó al lado de Matt, del otro lado del escritorio, le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros e intentaría reconfortarlo –Vamos a ganar esto, no sé como pero lo haremos. Todo empezó como un juego pero ahora es personal, es una cuestión de respeto y principios- Aseguró logrando que Matt sonriese ligeramente

-Dile a Clerk que pase- Ordenó el chico

-En seguida, capitán- Annie parecía muy apegada a Matt pero que nadie se confunda, aun lo odiaba pero ambos habían dejado ese odio de lado para defender su posición de quizás una de las muy pocas cosas que tienen en común

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, exactamente un piso más arriba en el apartamento de Carly y más precisamente en la habitación de esta, una Sam muy relajada comía un sándwich de jamón sentada en la cama de su mejor amiga quien en ese momento entró<p>

-Sam, puedes comer en cualquier lugar ¿Por qué sobre mi cama?- Protestó al ver lo que hacia

-Es más divertido así- Respondió la rubia con simpleza mientras se encogía de hombros para luego darle otro mordisco a su sándwich y posteriormente decirle a este –Que bueno estás, me casaría contigo-

Carly ignoraría lo segundo –Si, divertido para ti y para las hormigas que luego me atacan en la madrugada por las migajas que dejas en mi hermosa cama-

-¿Qué quieres?- Si, ahora fue Sam quien ignoró el comentario de Carly –Creí que te había dicho que necesitaba un descanso y que te ocuparas de las tropas mientras yo no estaba-

-Si pero eso fue hace 3 horas, Sam-

-El tiempo vuela cuando lo pasas con el amor de tu vida; En mi caso el jamón- Dijo Sam con jocosidad para darle otro mordisco al sándwich

-Tenemos que terminar esta guerra hoy- Decía Carly seriamente –Spencer vuelve de su viaje mañana y no quiero que sepa las tonterías que hemos estado haciendo aquí en su ausencia-

-Hoy terminará- Aseguró Sam muy tranquila y relajada –Los doblamos en soldados, debo decir que soy muy buena para las guerras… Debería ser presidenta de los Estados Unidos-

-¡Sam, eso es políticamente incorrecto!- Exclamó la castaña –En fin, tus fieles soldados esperan en la sala para tu discurso diario de batalla-

Sam bajó hasta la sala de estar donde estaban todos sus fieles soldados expectantes por sus palabras. Solo eran 27 pero 27 personas en esa pequeña sala que estaba repleta. Allí al comienzo de las escaleras, un podio la esperaba para dar su discurso, le dio un toque al micrófono comprobando que estaba encendido. Al lado de Sam estaban Carly, Melanie y Freddie

Sam comenzaría su discurso -… Les contaré una pequeña historia ¿Qué pasa con alguien que no sabe distinguir lo bueno de lo malo? ¿Qué está tan cegado que no escucha que lo que está haciendo está mal? Yo les diré que pasa- Todos miraban expectantes, era impresionante como Sam tenia control sobre esa gente –Deben abrir los ojos, es lo que ese tonto de Matt Ryan y su ejército de rebeldes deben hacer: abrir los ojos y por eso estamos luchando- El lugar se llenó de aplausos, al parar los aplausos Sam continuó –Esto se acaba hoy, el rival está muy debilitado, no creo que lleguen a las 9 de la noche ¡Así que terminemos con esto y que esos idiotas reconozcan su error!- Terminó gritando y todos empezaron a aplaudir y a hacer ruidos. Sam se daría media vuelta y entre el escandalo le diría a sus amigos –La estrategia es la siguiente, envíen a 4 de nuestros mejores soldados al ascensor, será un ataque sorpresa. Aparte de eso quiero 6 en nuestro mismo piso pero muy cerca de las escaleras que comunican el piso 7 con el piso 8. Quiero 3 vigilando la entrada a nuestra guarida y que 2 me preparen otro sándwich- Luego de dar todas sus órdenes dijo con algo de enojo –Y es así como se hacen las cosas- Después volvería a ir a la habitación de Carly a donde fue seguida por Melanie quien muy enojada le recriminó

-¡Sam eso estuvo mal! ¡Sabes que lo del ascensor va contra las reglas! Eso no fue lo que acordamos-

Sam se sentaría en uno de los pequeños sofás –Déjame decirte algo, Melanie… Es la guerra y eso de "Las reglas" no existe aquí-

-Pero habías respetado las reglas todos estos días ¿Por qué de repente ya no?- Luego su molestia la haría decir algo que no debía –Eres… ¡Eres una líder incompetente!-

-¿Incompetente?- Sam rió sarcásticamente, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación muy lentamente ante la mirada fija de su hermana –Por eso no eres la jefa de nuestro ejército, eres muy débil… Te habrías rendido el primer día aceptando que Matt tiene razón porque "Ay mírenme soy Melanie, no me gustan las peleas, soy una santa que no lastimaría ni a una mosca y que tampoco besaría a un chico"- Dijo en tono burlón

-¿Eso ultimo a que viene?- Preguntó Melanie con extrañeza pero Sam solo continuó su discurso

-Melanie… Sé que estás de nuestro lado pero tu obsesión por respetar las reglas está cansándome-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó Mel de manera desafiante. Lo próximo que pudo observar fue a Sam acercándose a la mesita de noche de Carly, tomar un globo de agua y sujetarlo firmemente mirando hacia ella –No te atreverías a eliminar a tu propia hermana de la competencia-

Sam se fue acercando lentamente a su hermana quien dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás -¿A dónde quedó tu valentía?-

-No vas a eliminarme de la batalla ¿O sí?- Preguntó Melanie temerosa. Es que si, así era esa guerra, así eran las reglas: Batallaban con globos de agua y a quien mojaran, era eliminado –Es decir, estamos del mismo lado- Al decir eso, quedó encerrada ya que quedó con su espalda contra la pared haciendo que Sam llegase a ella y la arrinconara

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa para ganar… y te has vuelto un estorbo para las tropas y para mí- Aseguró Sam muy seriamente –Interfieres en cosas que no son tu responsabilidad y para las que ni siquiera estás calificada… Eres la verdadera incompetente aquí-

-Solo quiero que cumplas las reglas. Sam… No te pido nada más- Dijo Melanie algo asustada

-¿Ah sí? ¿Solo eso?- Preguntó, Melanie asintió. Lo próximo que hizo Sam fue pegar el globo del estómago de su hermana y explotarlo. Melanie se llevó las manos al estómago sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y con la boca también abierta mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo –Cumple las reglas en el infierno- y regresó a sentarse en donde antes estaba, en ese momento entró Carly

-Sam, ya hice todo lo que me…- Detuvo su hablar cuando vio que Melanie estaba sentada en el piso con las manos sobre su estómago y los ojos cerrados -¿Qué pasó aquí?-

-Melanie me atacó, tuve que eliminarla. Fue en defensa propia, lo juro- Dijo Sam sonando alterada y actuando asustada para hacer más creíble su historia. Sabía que su hermana no la contradeciría ya que para efectos de las reglas: Melanie había muerto y los muertos no pueden hablar, solo tienen que abandonar la batalla e irse a su casa en los 10 minutos posteriores a su muerte y Melanie era de las que respetaba las reglas

-Wow, estoy sorprendida- Diría Carly -¿Por qué Mel intentó atacarte?-

-Dijo que no le gustaba como manejaba al ejército, que me eliminaría para hacerse cargo ella… Tuve que hacerlo, Carls, era ella o yo- Sam seguía sonando asustada

-Sam, Sam… No te preocupes- Dijo Carly abrazando a su mejor amiga –Ya pasó, todo estará bien- Melanie se levantó y empezó a irse –Aquí tienes el sándwich que pediste, eso te alegrará-

Sam sonreiría tímidamente -Tu si me conoces-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Annie, Clerk entraba a la habitación de esta a hablar con Matt<p>

-¿Quería verme, capitán?- Preguntó asomada a la puerta

-Sí, pasa por favor- La chica entró y se sentó frente a él, del lado contrario del escritorio –Esta es la estrategia que quiero que le comuniques a los soldados, quiero que envíes a 3 de ellos a comprar municiones en la tienda de la esquina, cuando tengamos nuestras municiones recargadas quiero que envíes a 5 de ellos a la zona neutral- La zona neutral eran las escaleras que comunican al piso 7 con el 8 –Y que intenten llamar la atención o algo para atraerlos al combate y eliminar a unos cuantos-

-Ok capitán, se los comunicare enseguida…- Dijo Clerk mientras terminaba de anotar todas las ordenes en una pequeña libreta -¿Quiere que lo haga antes o después de su discurso diario?-

Matt lo pensó unos segundos –Después. Voy a dar el discurso ahora ¿Está todo preparado?-

-Sí, todo listo-

Matt salió junto con Clerk de la habitación y se dirigieron a la pequeña sala de estar donde estaban todos los 11 soldados más Clerk, Annie y el mismo Matt. Todos los soldados estaban sentados, eran tan pocos que había espacio para todos y no ocupaban ni la mitad de la sala. El chico se paró frente al podio con Clerk y Annie a cada lado de él y comenzó su discurso

-Buenas tardes. En menos de una hora lucharemos la batalla más grande en la historia de la humanidad- Haría una corta pausa –"Humanidad" Esa palabra debería tener un nuevo significado para todos nosotros en el día de hoy. No podemos volver a ser consumidos por nuestras tontas diferencias. Estaremos unidos en nuestros intereses comunes- Otra corta pausa, todos miraban y escuchaban con atención –Quizás sea el destino que la fecha de hoy sea 4 como si fuese un 4 de Julio y estuvieran de nuevo luchando por nuestra libertad, no de la tiranía, opresión o persecución sino contra la aniquilación. Estamos luchando nuestro derecho a vivir, a existir. Y deberíamos ganar este día para que sea recordado como el día en que el mundo declara en una sola voz que "¡No nos iremos serenos hacia la noche, no desapareceremos sin luchar, vamos a vivir! ¡Vamos a sobrevivir!- Todos seguían mirándolo pero de manera diferente, su discurso estaba llegando a sus corazones -¡Hoy celebramos… Nuestro día de la independencia!- Todos comenzaron a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas ya que habían renovado sus ánimos. Matt se daría media vuelta para ver a las chicas mirarlo raro -¿Qué?-

-… Ese es el discurso de Bill Pullman en la película "El día de la independencia"- Respondió Clerk reprochándole

-Míralos- Le pidió Matt –Están felices y motivados, eso es lo que importa- El chico tenía razón y así lo vieron ambas chicas –Ahora, envía a 3 de ellos por municiones-

* * *

><p>Así hizo Clerk, seleccionó a 3 de los 11 soldados disponibles y los mandó a comprar más globos de agua. Los seleccionados serian 2 chicos y una chica quienes fueron a cumplir la misión sin protestar. Los 3 soldados salieron del apartamento de Annie<p>

-No puedo creer que ya llevemos 3 días en la guerra- Comentaba uno de los chicos mientras caminaban hacia el elevador –Mi novia debe estar preocupada por mí-

-Tú no tienes novia- Le recordó el otro chico haciendo que la chica riese

-Gracias por arruinar mi momento- Sarcasmo por parte del chico hacia su amigo quien en ese momento presionó el botón del ascensor -¿Sabes? Podría tener novia si quisiera, es solo que las mujeres hoy en día están locas-

-Gracias- Dijo sarcásticamente la chica

-Eso no fue lo que quise…- En ese momento el ascensor se abrió y los 3 chicos fueron producto de una emboscada. Intentaron defenderse y lograron eliminar a dos de los 4 rivales que había dentro del elevador pero los dos chicos no pudieron aguantar más y pronto cayeron abatidos. La chica se había quedado sin municiones por el ataque inicial pero seguía viva. La chica levantó sus manos en señal de rendición y dijo nerviosamente

-… ¿Es un día muy bonito no creen?-

-No tan bonito como tú- Respondió uno de los rivales haciendo que su compañero riera y sonriera malévolamente. La chica no se lo tomó muy bien

-Solo… Elimínenme y terminemos con esto-

Los dos chicos de la tropa de Sam se acercaron a ella y uno de ellos le diría acariciándole el pelo –Tenemos mejores planes para ti, preciosa- Logrando que ella tragara saliva mostrando miedo

* * *

><p>Carly entró violentamente a su habitación -¡Sam! ¡Sam!- Gritaba agitada<p>

-¿Qué pasa Carly? Interrumpes mi sexto descanso del día- Dijo Sam acercándose a su amiga

-Tenemos novedades, quizás deberías bajar a ver- Sam ante esto solo rodó sus ojos y accedió a hacer lo que su amiga le sugirió –Más vale que sea bueno- Le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala de estar vio a alguien que no había visto en sus tropas. Esa chica estaba escoltada por dos de su ejército -¿Quién es esa chica?-

-Nuestros soldados del ascensor nos consiguieron un rehén- Respondió Carly con mucha calma –Perdimos a dos de ellos pero salió bien dentro de todo-

-Miren que interesante- Sam se acercó a la chica poniéndose frente a ella y dio otra orden a los dos soldados que escoltaban al rehén –Ustedes, vuelvan a su posición del ascensor… y llévense 3 compañeros con ustedes- Y así los chicos lo hicieron para luego decirle a la chica –Tu y yo… Nos vamos a divertir mucho-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Sam?- Le preguntó la castaña que estaba parada detrás de ella

-Que 3 de nuestros soldados la lleven al baño y la aten al inodoro- Se acercaron 3 de sus hombres y se la llevaron para cumplir con lo dicho por Sam. La rehén pataleaba y se quejaba pero no podía oponer mucha resistencia y terminó cediendo –Que comience la tortura-

Aparte de eso Sam ordenó que aumentaran la seguridad en todos los lugares donde estaban estratégicamente colocados. Si alguien del ejército de Matt quería llegar al apartamento de Carly debía: Subir por las escaleras violando la zona neutral para conseguirse con 8 soldados enemigos y eliminarlos para continuar por el pasillo hacia el apartamento de Carly donde afuera estaban 6 soldados listos para evitar que los intrusos ingresaran, 3 soldados más en la sala de estar además de Carly y Freddie y los últimos 3 soldados afuera del baño para proteger a Sam que estaría con la rehén. En pocas palabras, una misión suicida.

Sam entró al baño donde estaba la chica atada al inodoro. La rubia se acerca a la chica y le pregunta –Bien… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pero ella no responde haciendo que Sam repitiese la pregunta solo que gritando esta vez -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sarah- Respondió ella tímidamente desviando la mirada

-Excelente- Dijo Sam complacida –Tu nos vas a ser de mucha utilidad- La rubia sacó un cortaúñas de uno de sus bolsillos –Ahora… Dime que planea Matt o te cortaré esas uñas tan lindas que tienes-

-¡No por favor no, todo menos mis hermosas uñas!- Gritó Sarah con terror –Podemos ser más racionales por favor, pasaron meses para que me crecieran y tardé horas en pintármelas así- Le rogó con desespero

Sam acercó su cara a la de Sarah para decirle desafiantemente –Entonces empieza a cantar, pajarito- Poco a poco iba acercando el cortaúñas a la mano derecha de Sarah quien exclamó

-¡Ok, ok… De acuerdo!- Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces –La verdad es que Matt está perdido, solo nos quedan 9 soldados y no tenemos estrategia clara de ataque-

Sam sonrió, estaba ganando ¿Cómo no sentirse feliz? –Muy bien Sarah… pero te equivocaste en algo-

-¿Si? ¿En qué?- Preguntó ella haciendo memoria pero no sabía realmente a que se refería la rubia

-No le quedan 9 soldados… Le quedan 8- Sam caminó hasta la bañera donde tenía escondido unos 10 globos de agua, tomó uno y se lo lanzó.

Sarah solo alcanzó a gritar un -¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Que se escuchó en todo el apartamento. Segundos después Sam salió del baño, fue hasta la sala donde le dijo a Carly

-Díganle al escuadrón de Matt que tenemos a Sarah, que negociaremos su liberación-

-En seguida- Acató Carly sacando su celular.

Obviamente todo era parte de una trampa, Sarah ya no era parte de la guerra, no podían negociar pero eso era lo que Matt no sabía.

* * *

><p>-¡Tienen a Sarah!- Gritó Clerk entrando en la habitación de Annie donde estaba Matt<p>

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- Preguntó el chico sorprendido –Y… ¿Quién es Sarah?-

-Una de las personas a las que mandé por las municiones-

-Pues que mala es para hacer mandados- Dijo Matt ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Clerk –Lo siento… ¿Cómo pasó?-

-Les tendieron una emboscada en el ascensor- Respondió molesta –Matt… Rompieron las reglas-

-Por dios ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó asustado llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Emmm… Tú eres el capitán, tú dinos-

-¿Cual es el apellido de Sarah? Por curiosidad- Preguntó Matt de repente

-Stevenson- Respondió Clerk

-¡Maldición!- Exclamó dándole un golpe al escritorio con su puño -Debí haber sido yo-

-No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo- Intentó reconfortarlo la chica

Matt la miró tratando de comprender porque decía eso y no le tomó mucho tiempo -No, no, no me refería a eso. Es que si me hubiesen secuestrado a mi entonces ustedes tendrían que rescatarme y seria "Rescatando al soldado Ryan"-

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo ella sin siquiera inmutarse por lo que había dicho el. Es que lo conocía, sabía de sus tontas referencias -Entonces... ¿Que hacemos?-

El chico pensó unos cuantos segundos –Clerk… Reúne a las tropas-

-Ya están reunidas en la sala de estar, capitán-

-¡Que veloz y eficiente eres, me fascina!- Exclamó contento chocando sus manos y raramente emocionado.

Matt fue hasta la sala a hablar con su tropa, a darles la idea nueva que quizás era algo arriesgada pero era lo que debían hacer o lo que pareció correcto en ese momento. Sam no respetaba las reglas ¿Por qué ellos sí? Primero que nada ordenó que 3 de los 8 fueran hasta el ascensor, lo llamaran pero que no se quedaran frente a la puerta de modo que cuando este se abriera, los contrarios quedaran desconcertados al no ver a nadie y bajaran la guardia, en ese momento atacarían. Ese ataque funcionó y solo perdieron a 1 soldado quedándoles 7 mientras que Sam perdió sus 5 soldados quedándole 20.

-Bien hecho- Los felicitó Matt con euforia –Para lo próximo necesitamos una nueva arma que nos dé gran alcance pero que nos exponga poco ¿Alguna idea?-

Uno de los soldados levantó la mano -¿Qué tal pistolas de agua?- Matt sonrió, por suerte para el Annie tenía 3 en su apartamento.

Matt se quedó con una, otra para Annie y otra para Clerk. Las chicas probaron las suyas y todo bien. Matt probó la suya y –La mía no funciona, no dispara-

-Tienes que apretar el botón de arriba para quitar el seguro- Le dijo Annie y Matt así lo hizo solo que al hacerlo no pudo controlar el agua que salió y mató a 2 de sus soldados quedándole 5 además de Annie y Clerk –Lo siento- Pidió disculpas apenado

Esta vez todos iban a luchar, la siguiente estrategia era contra los 8 de las escaleras. La idea era enviar a un señuelo mientras los demás esperaban detrás de él, cuando el señuelo llamara la atención de los rivales, saldrían ellos a atacar.

-¿No te quitarás la chaqueta para ir a la batalla?- Le preguntó Matt a Clerk mientras se dirigían a las escaleras, la chica se encogió de hombros y le respondió

-Así me veo con más estilo-

Ese ataque fue efectivo por el hecho de que lograron eliminar a los 8 soldados del ejército de Sam que se quedó con 12. El ejército de Matt también tendría bajas, el señuelo evidentemente no logró sobrevivir y aparte de él, perdieron 2 soldados más, es decir, a Matt, Annie y Clerk solo les quedaban 2 seguidores.

Pudieron divisar que frente al apartamento de Carly había 6 soldados de las fuerzas de Sam

-Me lo agradecerán después- Dijo uno de los chicos del ejército de Matt, lo próximo que hizo fue salir corriendo hacia los 6 soldados mientras gritaba –¡Ahhhhhhh!- y todos decían por lo bajo

-Que idiota-

Porque si, fue un idiota ya que su acto suicida solo eliminó a 1 contrario antes de que lo eliminaran a él. Además llamó la atención de todos los rivales quienes fueron en busca de la tropa de Matt y no tuvieron que ir muy lejos para conseguirlos

-Ríndanse ahora- Ordenó uno de los soldados de Sam pero ellos no hicieron caso y empezaron a atacar. Globos de agua iban y venían empapando todo el pasillo así como el agua que salía de las pistolas de Clerk, Annie y Matt. Al final muy difícilmente lograron acabar con los secuaces de la rubia quedándole 6 además de Carly y Freddie. Pero en ese ataque sufrieron la baja del único soldado que les quedaba, ahora serian solo ellos 3.

Se generaría otro obstáculo que sería

-¿Quién abre la puerta?- Preguntó Annie, es decir, abrir la puerta del apartamento de Carly era algo suicida, era abrir y que empezaran a lanzarles globos, así que debían abrir y disparar hacia cualquier dirección como locos.

-Bueno, en las películas de terror… Matan más rápido a la más bonita- Contaba Matt –Clerk- Insinuó mirándola fijamente

-¡Hey!- Exclamaron ambas chicas. Clerk porque Matt con eso la sentenciaba prácticamente a morir y Annie porque había dicho que Clerk era más bonita que ella.

-No morirá nadie, no en mi guardia- Aseguró Matt para darle confianza a ambas

-Yo lo haré- Dijo Annie, luego hubo un momento de silencio -¿Qué nadie me va a decir que no lo haga, así como siempre pasa en la tele?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Annie se acercó lentamente a la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de golpe comenzando todos a disparar a cualquier parte. Improvisada pero buena estrategia, eliminaron a los 3 soldados más a Freddie, Carly si lograría escapar. Y no eliminaron a ninguno de ellos 3 así que seguían completos

-¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó Annie levantando los brazos en celebración cuando ya estaban dentro del apartamento de Carly pero en ese instante los 3 soldados que cuidaban el baño del apartamento salieron y eliminaron a Annie. Clerk y Matt corrieron y se refugiaron tras el mostrador donde está la computadora.

-Creo que es el fin- Dijo Clerk con desespero cuando los ataques cesaron -¿Qué sucede?-

-Shhhhh- La mandó a callar el chico –Se están acercando- Le susurró –A la cuenta de 3 disparamos, yo hacia la izquierda y tú a la derecha ¿Entendido?- Clerk asintió -1…-

-3- Dijo ella levantándose a disparar y Matt también lo hizo. Dispararon cuando ya los soldados de Sam estaban prácticamente frente a ellos así que un segundo más y quizás hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Sobrevivieron ambos.

-Debemos buscar a Sam- Fueron en busca de la rubia, empezaron obviamente por lo que tenían más cerca… En la habitación de Spencer no estaba, fueron al baño y vieron que ahí estaba Sarah atada al inodoro, corrieron hacia ella

-Sarah ¡Sarah!- Dijeron dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara pero nada que respondía

-Oh oh, Matt… La eliminaron- Dijo Clerk habiendo descubierto que todo había sido una trampa para atraerlos -¡Es una trampa!- En ese momento Sam se levantó de la bañera donde estaba escondida con dos globos de agua, uno en cada mano y se las lanzó a los chicos

-¡Auch, pero si yo ya estoy muerta!- Gritó Sarah porque Clerk y Matt esquivaron los globos pero estos le dieron a ella

Ellos intentaron disparar pero se habían quedado sin agua en las pistolas.

-Miren que sorpresa- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro, después diría con voz de niña –Parece que a los niños ya no le sirven sus pequeñas armas-

-Podemos… Podemos negociar, Sam- Propuso Matt como último recurso

-Ummm…- Lo consideraba la rubia –Bien, te diré tus dos opciones… Puedes admitir que tengo razón y acabamos esto por las buenas… O puedo eliminarte y que no puedas objetar nunca que estoy equivocada, tú eliges-

-Matt no lo hagas- Le pidió Clerk refiriéndose a que no se rindiera –No sé cómo vamos a salir de esta pero… Lo haremos y defenderemos que Liv & Maddie es un gran show, el mejor de Disney en la actualidad aunque sea poco apreciado y no como Sam dice que es horrendo-

-Sabemos porque es la guerra Clerk, no tienes que decirlo- Decía Sam en tono despectivo –Y si, es horrendo… Es un show sobre gemelas. Ni siquiera me agrada mi gemela ¿Para que necesito ver una serie así?

-Pero es muy divertida y…- Decía Matt pero fue cortado por Sam

-Tienes 10 segundos para decidir antes de que los aniquile- Y comenzó su cuenta regresiva con un globo de agua en cada mano -10, 9, 8, 7, 6…-

-Sam, no tienes que hacerlo- El chico trató de convencerla pero ella solo lo miró sonriente y siguió

-5, 4, 3…- En ese instante Carly abrió la puerta del baño con mucha violencia. Clerk y Matt lograron reaccionar y se tiraron al suelo: Matt de frente y Clerk de espalda. La castaña había entrado con una pistola de agua disparando con los ojos cerrados hacia cualquier lugar pero para su mala fortuna

-¡Carly, mierda!- Gritó Sam con mucha rabia al momento que sus dos rivales se levantaban –¡Me mataste a mí!-

-Lo siento, no sabía a donde disparaba- Se disculpó muy alterada. Sam esta vez sí respetó las reglas y se fue del baño cerrando la puerta al salir –Bueno, solo ustedes dos y yo- Decía Carly apuntándoles –Algún último deseo antes de morir-

-SI, déjanos vivir- Pidió Matt esperanzado pero Carly solo rió muy fuerte para volver a su seriedad al decir –No-

-Yo si tengo un último deseo real- Dijo Clerk, Carly hizo un gesto con su mano indicándole que continuara –Mi último deseo antes de morir es… Que me des un abrazo-

-¡Clerk, creí que harías algo útil!- Gritó enojado el chico

-De acuerdo- La castaña se acercó y abrazó a Clerk solo que hacerlo sintió como se mojaba su blusa a la altura del estómago -¿Qué demonios?- Gritó y es que si, Clerk había estado todo ese tiempo guardando en su chaqueta un globo de agua, al abrazar a Carly este explotó eliminándolas a ambas pero acabando la guerra porque Matt era el único que había sobrevivido

-Ganamos- Dijo Clerk tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro para después tirarse al suelo dándole un estilo un tanto dramático a su muerte manteniendo su sonrisa.

Matt volvió a la sala donde estaba Sam sentada en el sofá, al verla le dije –Gané, supongo que eso significa que Liv & Maddie es lo mejor-

-Sí, idiota… Ganaste- Reconoció Sam un tanto enojada –Ve a darle a tu ejército tu tonto discurso de victoria-

Matt asintió repetidamente y le dijo a la rubia -Eso haré- Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir se dio media vuelta y le dijo –Deberíamos estar en desacuerdo más seguido… esto fue divertido-

Sam sonrió, en serio lo había sido –Lo fue- Le reconoció al chico que en ese momento salió del apartamento.

* * *

><p>Matt le pidió a Annie que reuniera a todas las 45 personas que originalmente conformaban su ejército en su apartamento para dar su discurso de victoria. Ya todos esos 45 sabían que habían ganado y que sus muertes no habían sido en vano. La mayoría no fueron pero se aseguraron de transmitir su discurso por internet en vivo para que pudieran verlo en sus casas. Matt se acercó al podio frente a la cámara y comenzó a decir<p>

-En esta hora, quizás la más fatídica de la historia, envió a todos los hogares de mi pueblo tanto en casa como en el extranjero, este mensaje. Hablando con la misma profundidad de sentimientos para cada uno de ustedes, como si estuviésemos teniendo una conversación frente a frente- Matt hizo una corta pausa mientras buscaba que más decir –Una y otra vez intentamos encontrar una salida pacífica a las diferencias entre nosotros y nuestros enemigos, pero fue en vano y fuimos forzados hacia el conflicto- Otra pausa corta mientras todos los ahí presentes lo observaban expectantes al igual que los soldados desde sus casas –Es por esto que agradezco a mi gente por hacer suya nuestra causa, por pararse firmes y unidos en este momento de adversidad. La tarea fue dura. Hubo días oscuros pero pudimos hacer lo correcto. Gracias a todos por prestar cualquier servicio o sacrificio que se requirió y que con la ayuda de dios… prevalecimos y ganamos esta guerra. Cuídense todos y muchas gracias-

Los pocos presente allí se levantaron a aplaudir así como también la gente en sus casas frente a sus computadoras también lo hizo aunque no pudiesen ser escuchados, era emotivo que hubiesen ganado la guerra y que su punto de vista había sido el ganador y por lo tanto el correcto.

Matt se acercó a Clerk y a Annie quienes no sonreían, solo lo miraban seriamente

-¿Qué?-

-Acabas de dar el discurso de Colin Firth en "The King Speech" con mínimas modificaciones- Respondió Annie reprochándole. Matt solo se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia ante ese hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue todo y si, la guerra fue por un motivo algo tonto pero en parte eso es lo divertido.<strong>

**Paths of glory o "Senderos de gloria" es una película belica de 1957 dirigida por Stanley Kubrick ambientada durante la primera guerra mundial**

**Gracias a todos por leer este capitulo. Si pueden y tienen tiempo les agradecería que me dejaran un review ¿Como? muy fácil, escriben el comentario abajo y lo envían, es todo y cualquiera puede hacerlo. Después de todo, tengo que saber que opinas de este capitulo.**

**Por algo puse un link en mi perfil con la imagen de Clerk (Pueden verlo, esta al final) porque planeaba utilizarla un poco. No tanto y quizás no tan seguido pero por algo está ahí.**

****En el capitulo anterior no hubo Seddie, lo se... y en este tampoco lo hay PERO, los próximos dos deben ser mas o menos los capítulos mas importantes del Seddie hasta ahora así que esperen una semana mas.****

**Este capitulo existe por varias cosas: Primero, realmente me gusta ese programa "Liv & Maddie" y pensé que sería gracioso y también sirve como transición entre este regreso mio y capítulos mas trascendentes.**

**Una cosa sobre este capitulo, en un lugar Matt dice que la fecha es 4. Obviamente se que hoy no es 4 sino 13 pero pensé bien y hace 2 capítulos fue San Valentin, no quiero que tan rápido sea septiembre como lo es actualmente porque afectaría a la historia y a su credibilidad para quienes la empiecen a leer de nuevo o para nuevos lectores. Así que este capitulo vendría sucediendo el 4 de Marzo y en el próximo capitulo jugaré con esos tiempos ¿Por que? Porque todo pasa en los días previos y el mismo día de un evento deportivo que se celebró el 19 de enero de este año pero, ventajas de ser el escritor es poder jugar con eso jajajajja.**

**Del próximo capitulo tengo escrito como 500 palabras, voy con calma.**

**Creo que es todo. Bye.**


	37. First down

**Hey, una vez mas aqui el artista antes conocido como SEDDIEnto y ahora quizás conocido como AntiWritter. Dije que cambiaría el nombre pero si de algo pueden estar seguros es que el estilo de escritura no cambiará que al fin y al cabo es lo importante.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que hasta ahora han dejado review en el anterior capitulo así como a los que solo leyeron pero no dejaron su opinión. Gracias a Guest, otra vez Guest, Seddie LOVE, Alicia, Hasumin-chan, ComunidadFan y Andrs quien tiene algo de espíritu Matt en su persona, el descubrió las referencias de los discursos antes de que los mismos personajes la dijeran, un aplauso.**

**Quiero decir que en este capitulo hay referencias tambien pero no las revelaré, al final en mi nota de abajo las explicaré todas.**

**Para quienes no sepan mucho de fútbol americano, no se preocupen, no profundizo mucho en el tema durante el capitulo.**

**Soy una mala persona, al final verán porque.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider quien tiene un nuevo show que no me llama la atención.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 13 (59 en el total): First down.<strong>

Domingo.

-Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor- Le decía Matt a Sam y Freddie quienes recién llegaban al apartamento de Carly quien les diría

-Finalmente chicos. Se perdieron 3 cuartos de juego-

Veían la final por el campeonato de la conferencia nacional de futbol americano, el encuentro lo disputaban los Seattle Seahawks y los San Francisco 49ers. En el apartamento de Carly estaban Melanie con su camisa blanca de los Seahawks al igual que Carly aunque ella llevaba la camisa azul oscuro del mismo equipo. También allí estaban Annie con su camisa roja de los 49ers ya que ella es oriunda de San Francisco y Matt que vestía igual que Annie. Aunque Matt no es de San Francisco sino de Los Ángeles, ciudad que no posee un equipo profesional de futbol americano pero le iba a los 49ers porque San Francisco pertenece al estado de California al igual que Los Ángeles. Volviendo al tema, Matt notó que Sam y Freddie entraron extraños al apartamento, tan pronto tomaron asiento, este les diría

-¿Qué tienen? Parece que hubiesen visto un fantasma-

-Fue peor que eso- Respondió Sam con su respiración agitada

-¿Hasselhoff de nuevo?- Le preguntó Matt a Freddie

-Si fuese eso, solo yo estaría como si hubiese visto un fantasma y no Sam- Respondió el chico –Olvídenlo- Dijo para desviar la atención del tema -¿Quién va ganando?-

-Pues… Obviamente San Francisco 17-13- Respondió Annie sumamente feliz.

-Ahh que bien- Dijo Freddie ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de Melanie y Carly que este notó –Lo siento, olvide que le vamos a Seattle-

Recién estaba comenzando el 4to periodo del juego. Carly hizo palomitas para comer mientras veían el final. En la segunda jugada de ese periodo los Seahawks anotaron un Touchdown haciendo que Melanie, Carly, Sam y Freddie se levantaran a celebrar (Ya los dos últimos habían olvidado un poco lo que los traía absueltos cuando llegaron) y provocando que Annie y Matt se llevaran las manos al rostro. El juego ahora lo ganaba Seattle 20-17.

-¡Qué lindo es Russell Wilson!- Exclamó Carly de la emoción y porque realmente le parecía muy guapo el mariscal de campo de Seattle –Quiero una foto con él y quizás que me dé un hijo- Ese comentario hizo que todos voltearan a mirarla extraño –Solo decía-

-Pues no revises mi celular nunca en tu vida- Dijo Matt, Carly lo miró con confusión y este le explicó –Yo si tengo una foto con Russell Wilson-

La castaña se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego decirle al chico –Te odio- Y este solo le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

El juego avanzó, intercepciones iban y venían pero nadie lograba anotar, excepto por Seattle quien logró anotar un gol de campo dándole 3 puntos más de ventaja. Faltando 2 minutos el juego iba 23-17 a favor de Seattle y atacaba San Francisco completando pases y cada vez acercándose más a la línea de anotación, con un Touchdown ganaban el partido. 55 segundos faltaban de juego y San Francisco solo estaba a 28 yardas de la tan ansiada anotación. Los chicos que iban a Seattle estaban muy nerviosos al igual que los que le iban en contra

32 segundos y ya estaban a 18 yardas de la anotación. Carly y sus amigos veían como se les escapaba la victoria de las manos y como Seattle no podría ir al súper tazón y seguirían siendo una ciudad sin títulos deportivos ¿O quizás no? Porque la jugada siguiente

-Está bien cubierto, lanza el pase- Decían en la televisión -¡El pase es a la zona de anotación y… Interceptado!- Gritaba el narrador y Carly, Melanie, Sam y Freddie se levantaron y empezaron a celebrar abrazándose y dando saltitos -¡Increíble lo que acabamos de ver, San Francisco tenía el partido en sus manos y lo han perdido gracias a esta intercepción de Malcolm Smith, no hay duda: Los Seahawks ganarán este partido e irán al súper tazón!-

-Suertudos- Murmuró Annie encogiéndose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos

-Qué mala perdedora- Dijo Melanie para luego reírse al igual que todos los del bando ganador.

En el partido no pasó nada más y Seattle ganó.

-Pero nunca ganaran el súper tazón- Dijo Matt con rencor en su voz –Denver los hará añicos-

-¿Así como Seattle los hizo añicos a ustedes hoy?- Preguntó Sam burlándose y todos sus amigos que le iban a Seattle rieron muy alto

-Digan lo que quieran, igual San Francisco es mejor ciudad que Seattle- Dijo Annie tratando de sentirse mejor aunque ese comentario ofendió a sus amigos

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- Preguntó Carly luego de hacer una mueca de terror –Aquí tenemos muchas cosas buenas y monumentos-

-En San Francisco también tenemos ese tipo de cosas- Se defendió Annie

-Como no soy de ninguna de las dos ciudades puedo opinar libremente- Decía Matt –Seattle le ha dado grandes artistas al mundo del espectáculo; Nirvana, Jimmi Hendrix- Fue cortado por Freddie

-¿Ves Annie? Tenemos gran historia musical-

Annie sonrió malvadamente, sabia como hacer que Matt le diera la razón –Esos están muertos- Hablemos de personas vivas- Luego miró a Matt para decirle –Nosotros tenemos a Dianna Agron- El aludido perdió toda imparcialidad con ese solo comentario

-¿Mi… Mi Dianna Agron?- Preguntó ilusionado, Annie asintió –Creo que no hay discusión…-

Melanie pensó rápido antes que Matt le diera la razón a Annie –Matt… A ti te encanta Liv & Maddie; Dove Cameron es de aquí de Seattle-

-¡No me obliguen a elegir!- Exclamó el chico como niño pequeño, llevándose las manos a su cabeza como si los pensamientos lo atormentaran aunque luego dijo meditando –Tengo que tener una foto con Dove Cameron tan pronto viaje a Los Ángeles-

-Matt…- Le decía Annie –Tenemos a George Lucas, Bridgit Mendler, Courtney Love, Tom Hanks y un largo etcetera-

-Debo admitirlo, tienen muchos artistas- Dijo Carly mirando a sus amigos –En Seattle tenemos a Tori Black-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Melanie confundida al mismo tiempo que los demás solo sonreían por el comentario de Carly quien le respondería a su amiga muy nerviosa

-Emmm… Nada- Aseguró insegura y nerviosamente –Solo… Nunca busques eso en Google- Melanie se encogió de hombros

-Mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí, el punto es que les ganamos y vamos al súper tazón mientras ustedes lloran- Recordó Sam burlándose de nuevo

-Aghh- Gruño Annie con descontento.

* * *

><p>Viernes, dos días antes del juego.<p>

¿Por qué Sam y Freddie entraron el día del juego tan raros al apartamento de Carly? Esa historia comienza aquí.

El castaño estaba en el área de frutas de un supermercado, estaba seleccionando melones y larga un suspiro triste

-Hey Freddie- Oye que le dice alguien desde atrás, el voltea y es David Hasselhoff quien se para junto a el

-Hey Hoff ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunta el chico muy desanimado

-Bien- Respondió el famoso –Estos melones, no están tan buenos aun ¿Verdad?-

-No, aun no lo están- respondió Freddie triste, de nuevo, cosa que fue notada por el actor quien le pregunta

-¿Dónde está tu novia? Siempre está contigo ¿Dónde está ella?-

-Emmm…- Dudo Freddie si responder cuando desde un pasillo un grupo de mariachis empieza a tocar la canción del fantasma de la opera

-Freddie ¡Freddie!- Lo llamó Sam dándole un golpe en un brazo y despertándolo de su sueño.

Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba en la cafetería y que compartía la mesa con sus amigos Carly, Melanie, Matt y su novia Sam y todos lo veían preocupados

-Disculpen, soñaba que tenía una conversación con David Hasselhoff en un supermercado- Se excusó el chico contando su sueño el cual a todos les pareció muy extraño –No me miren así, no es la primera vez que tengo ese sueño-

-Quizás signifique algo- Decía Melanie –Tu sabes, algo aparte de que deberías ir a un psicólogo- Terminó bromeando y riéndose de su propio chiste pero nadie más la acompañó así que dejó de reírse y miró hacia abajo a su comida mientras murmuraba –Nadie entiende mis chistes inteligentes- Sam ignoraría el comentario de su hermana para volver a hablar de la situación de su novio

-Sí, últimamente no ha podido dormir muy bien y eso me molesta-

-Awwww- Dijeron todos porque pensaron que Sam se preocupaba por su novio pero la misma Sam se encargaría de romper esa ilusión

-No es por lo que piensan, es que él no puede dormir y me molesta a las 2 de la mañana cuando estoy soñando con comida-

Matt quien se quedó pensando unos segundos diría –Freddie… Yo también he pasado momentos con sueños raros, hace un mes soñaba todas las noches que tomaba cervezas en un bar con un tipo en un disfraz de monstruo y luego salíamos a la calle, jugábamos baloncesto, íbamos a un club de strippers y luego a una cabina de fotos- Contó como si nada pero ahora a quien miraban raro era a él –Pero tu sueño me preocupa ¿Hasselhoff? Digo, para alguien como yo que ha visto tanta televisión se lo importante que es Hoff en el mundo de la televisión pero también sé que cuando empiezan a haber muchas estrellas invitadas en una serie es porque intentan subir el rating- Freddie quien decidió ignorar el comentario diría

-Ok, no estoy loco. Lo que necesito es dormir bien aunque sea una noche, es todo- Aseguró -¿Estábamos hablando de algo antes que me durmiera?-

-Si- Respondió Carly –Les pregunté que si veríamos el juego el domingo en mi apartamento-

-Claro- Respondieron todos con seguridad haciendo que Carly sonriera de gusto. A su "Claro" Sam le agregaría –Aunque tú no sabes nada de futbol americano, Carls-

-Claro que si- Aseguró la castaña –Sé que un Touchdown vale… muchos puntos y que los árbitros se ven gordos con esos uniformes-

-Retiro lo dicho, es evidente que sabes demasiado de ese deporte- Dijo Sam sarcásticamente volviendo a su comida mientras Carly quien no había entendido el sarcasmo, sonreía orgullosa -¿Qué le pasa a la comida de la cafetería?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Freddie –A mí me parece que está norm…- No pudo terminar de decir lo que intentaba porque vio algo raro en su plato –Creo que algo se movió, no comeré-

-Yo tampoco- Dijeron todos al unísono, inclusive Sam y eso ya era decir mucho.

* * *

><p>Sábado, 1 día antes del juego.<p>

Tarde lluviosa en Seattle, tarde como muchas. La lluvia no dejaba a muchos salir de sus casas si no era algo urgente

Freddie Benson estaba esa tarde en su apartamento, más específicamente en su habitación, en su cama… utilizando su laptop. Solo… mirando fotos viejas de él, su familia, sus amigos, iCarly, todo. Fue sacado de su concentración cuando alguien tocó muy fuertemente la puerta de su apartamento

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó levantándose de su cama pero la persona seguía tocando muy fuerte -¡Dije que ya voy!- Gritó cuando iba saliendo de su habitación y la persona solo volvió a tocar -¿Por qué el desespero?- Gritó ya frente a la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba Sam, totalmente empapada gracias a esa lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad

La rubia entró al departamento y vio que su novio estaba aguantando la risa, le causo gracia ver a Sam así. Ella solo lo señaló con un dedo y le dijo de forma amenazante –¡No te atrevas a reírte de esto, Benson!-

-No me reía- Se defendió aun de forma poco creíble, Sam rodó sus ojos –Es solo que… ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo y aquí estoy- Respondió enojada. Freddie se alegró un poco, es decir, el hecho de que Sam hubiese ido a su departamento con semejante lluvia le parecía un gesto muy tierno –Y aun eres mi novio y supongo que son cosas que debo hacer- Se llevaría una mano a su frente, respiró profundamente y dijo –Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que estoy haciendo de esto una discusión como siempre haces pero es que me molesta la lluvia en esta maldita ciudad-

¿"Como siempre haces"? pensaba Freddie en las palabras de su novia, eso sonaba que ella quería discutir pero él no lo hizo, solo suspiró profundamente y se calmó. Es que últimamente peleaban demasiado y por cualquier tontería, él quería dejar eso atrás

-No vamos a discutir, Sam- Le decía calmadamente –Ya hemos hecho eso mucho últimamente y es por eso que quiero hablar contigo-

Sam guardó silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar algo temerosa -… ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?- Freddie no respondía, solo se le quedaba viendo seriamente hasta que no aguantó más y empezó a reírse -¡Tonto!- Exclamó ella golpeándolo en un brazo, Freddie haría un gesto de dolor ante esto y Sam diría –Hablemos luego, ahora mismo necesito un baño para secarme-

-Sabes dónde está- Respondió Freddie con simpleza y Sam empezó a caminar en dirección al baño de la habitación del chico.

El castaño observaría como Sam dejaba el piso mojado a su paso, le parecía divertido aquello. Lo próximo que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y cuando estaba a punto de bebérselo, escuchó como Sam gritaba en el mismo tono de enojo del principio

-¡Maldición Freddie, no tienes toallas en este baño!-

-Aghh- Gruño él, aun así dejó su vaso con agua allí sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue a su habitación, abrió su closet y sacó una toalla doblada de color verde (Era la única que quedaba limpia) y fue hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y… Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido

-¡Freddie sal de aquí!- Gritó Sam, quien estaba semidesnuda allí, Freddie solo se quedó parado ahí como un tonto, no sabía ni que decir

-Emm… Yo… Sam…-

-¡Fuera!- Ordenó la rubia y Freddie le hizo caso. Dejo la toalla en el suelo, salió, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama. Su corazón latía a 2000 por hora, aquello había sido demasiada adrenalina para el… Era la primera vez que veía a Sam de esa manera. Bueno, solo vio sus senos pero igual, a pesar de tener más de un año de relación… Sam se había mantenido firme en ese asunto.

-Me va a matar cuando salga del baño- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. Luego levantó la mirada, se encogió de hombros y muy tranquilo aseguraría –Si me mata, moriré feliz-

A pesar de asegurar que moriría feliz, estaba algo nervioso por como Sam podría llegar a tomarse aquello, es decir, sin duda iba a sentirse incomoda junto a él, por otro lado ya no eran unos niños y tenían una relación desde hacía más de un año por lo cual no era tan raro que la hubiese visto. Freddie seguía sentado en su cama sumido en sus pensamientos, quizás habían pasado 20 minutos o 1 hora, el chico no lo sabía, no estaba seguro pero en ese momento Sam salió del baño ya un poco más seca y se sentó junto a él en silencio hasta que no pudo soportarlo mas

-Tantos modales que tienes y no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar- Dijo en tono bajo, no molesta sino más bien normal

-No lo pensé- Decía el castaño sin mirar a su novia sino viendo al frente –Y no creí que estarías… Tú sabes… Como dios te trajo al mundo-

-Bueno, cuando fui traída a este mundo estaba menos desarrollada- Dijo la rubia bromeando para intentar aliviar la tensión del momento, Freddie solo sonrió por gentileza aunque entendió porque ella decía eso –No estoy enojada si es lo que piensas-

Por primera vez en la conversación, el chico volteó a ver a su novia algo sorprendido pero aun algo incrédulo -¿En serio?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja

-En serio- Respondió ella –Es decir, ya los has tocado antes-

-Si, en besos súper apasionados cuando hemos estado a punto de perder la cordura pero tocar y ver no es lo mismo- Decía Freddie sin entender y empezando sin querer a discutir -¿Por qué tan comprensiva? Se supone que estarías molesta, que me pegarías hasta desconfigurarme todo incluyendo mí nombre y apellido-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me moleste?- Preguntó levantando la voz, ahora si sonaba enojada. No le dio tiempo a su novio de responder ya que ella se levantó de la cama y parándose frente a él, continuó –¡Bien, estoy molesta! ¿Cómo alguien no toca la maldita puerta del baño antes de entrar? ¡Es el baño! ¡Es lo más privado que puede tener un hogar!- Gritó lo último en tono obvio, el chico solo guardaba silencio mientras ella seguía gritándole -¿Qué tal si pasara lo mismo pero al contrario? ¿Qué tal si fuese yo quien te viera desnudo en la misma situación?-

-De hecho, creo que disfrutaría eso- Respondió

-¡Claro que no, mientes!- Aseguró ella –Te sentirías igual que yo, estarías avergonzado y sabiendo que aunque no lo diga, sería la única imagen que me vendría a la mente al igual que te está pasando a ti justo ahora-

Freddie se sorprendió un poco, así lo demostró su rostro –Vaya… Lees la mente- Sam rodó sus ojos –Sam, ya no somos unos niños, ya estamos por cumplir 18, son etapas que debemos superar-

-Aghhh- Gruñó la rubia –No puedo estar aquí en este momento- Salió de la habitación muy velozmente, su novio la seguiría

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A casa- Respondió ella con seguridad al llegar a la salida del apartamento

-¿Con esta lluvia? No seas tonta- Ella no respondió, solo abrió la puerta y se fue. Freddie suspiró –Valió la pena- Dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Domingo, día del juego.<p>

Melanie tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana –Sam ¿Estás lista?- La aludida abrió la puerta y le respondió

-… ¿Lista para qué?- Melanie no le respondió, solo señaló la camisa blanca de los Seahawks que llevaba puesta, eso debía ser suficiente para que Sam recordara -¿Tienes una camisa de los Seahawks?- Preguntó sorprendida –Creí que no te gustaba el futbol americano-

-Me la regalaste en navidad porque sabias que no me gustaba- Le recordó –Y he estado viendo los juegos desde entonces y… No está tan mal- Aseguró –En fin, arréglate para ir a donde Carly. Matt está esperándonos afuera-

-¿Por qué nos está esperando?-

-¿No te has asomado por la ventana?- Preguntó, Sam negó con la cabeza –Hay una lluvia muy fuerte de nuevo y le pedí a Matt que pasara por nosotros en su mercedes-

-De acuerdo, estaré ahí en 5 minutos-

-Perfecto, yo estaré…- Decía Melanie pero no pudo terminar ya que su hermana le cerró la puerta en su cara –No sé ni porque me sorprende que haya hecho eso- Dijo para sí misma.

Melanie fue a esperar a su hermana al auto de Matt, tomó un paraguas y salió hasta el frente, entró al auto sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. Una vez allí el chico le diría

-¿Era necesario el paraguas? Solo eran como 10 pasos de la puerta hasta acá-

-Por favor Matt, mi maquillaje no es a prueba de agua y aparte de eso… mi cabello- Le respondió con obviedad, Matt reiría ante eso –Deberías quitarte esa camisa- Le dijo al ver que llevaba la camisa del equipo rival de esa noche, los San Francisco 49ers.

-Que pervertida eres, quieres ver mis inexistentes abdominales- Dijo bromeando ya que sabía que ella dijo aquello refiriéndose a que no le gustaba su equipo, Melanie sonrió mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro sin creer que él hubiese dicho eso –Y no me la quitaré así como no quiero que tú te quites la tuya-

-Lo dices para hacerme quedar como una pervertida y tu quedar como una… Criaturita del señor- Aseguró cruzándose de brazos

-¿Criaturita del señor?- Decía el chico entre risas –Hay un chiste en esa frase pero aún no se cual- Al dejar de reír se explicaría –Para tu información no quiero que te la quites porque… te ves muy linda, el blanco te favorece-

-Gracias- Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente –Aunque… no es la gran cosa, es una camiseta de un equipo deportivo y unos blue jeans, estoy muy sencilla diría yo-

-Pues… Hay mucha belleza en la sencillez- En ese momento Sam llegó al auto, abriendo la puerta de atrás y tomando asiento allí

-¿Nos vamos?- Dijo Sam.

-Por supuesto- Respondió Matt dejando de ver a Melanie y poniendo el auto en marcha.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al Bushwell Plaza, subieron hasta el octavo piso pero antes de entrar al apartamento de Carly, Sam les diría a sus amigos<p>

-Ustedes adelántense, yo tengo que hablar con eso que yo llamo "Novio"- Dijo "Novio" haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Sus amigos no protestaron ni le dirían nada sobre eso, simplemente le hicieron caso y entraron al apartamento de la castaña.

Sam se quedó unos segundos en el pasillo, pensando. Después de unos pocos segundos más, tomaría un profundo suspiro y tocó la puerta del departamento de su novio quien abrió al poco tiempo

-Sam- Dijo sorprendido –Emmm… Ya estaba yendo a lo de Carly a ver el partido-

-Tenemos que hablar- Fue todo lo que diría la rubia y sin siquiera preguntar si podía entrar, lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Melanie y Matt habían llegado justo a tiempo ya que el juego recién comenzaba.<p>

De hecho, faltaban 5 minutos del primer periodo y aun Sam y Freddie no habían aparecido.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Carly refiriéndose a Sam y Freddie

-Relájate- Decía Annie –Seguramente están besándose o una de esas cosas que los novios hacen-

-No tienes novio, no sabes qué tipo de cosas hacen las parejas- Bromeó Matt

-¿Disculpa?- Exclamó la aludida –Tú tampoco tienes novia-

-¿Quieres ser tu mi novia?- Preguntaría Matt bromeando. Melanie y Carly solo rieron y Annie fingiendo emoción respondería

-Nada me haría más infeliz-

* * *

><p>-¿Vamos a hablar o no?- Preguntó Freddie quien estaba sentado frente a su novia en la mesa del pequeño comedor del apartamento del chico. Sam se tomaba su tiempo, se había preparado un sándwich y se lo estaba comiendo muy despacio<p>

-No puedo hablar con la boca llena. Cuando termine hablaremos-

El castaño soltó un suspiro –De acuerdo- Al decir eso, la rubia simplemente comenzó a masticar a un más lento haciendo que Freddie empezase a perder un poco la paciencia –Mejor espero en la sala mientras miró el juego- Y así hizo.

* * *

><p>Así pasaba el tiempo, ya el juego estaba en el medio tiempo a punto de comenzar el tercer periodo.<p>

-Tomen chicos- Decía Carly regresando con un bol lleno de chocolates –Los compré esta mañana solo para este momento- Luego se le ocurriría una broma –Este dulce momento ¿Entienden?- Pero nadie más rió, solamente ella –Porque los chocolates son dulces y… Olvídenlo- Se rindió.

Todos agarraron chocolates menos Matt quien diría –Emmm… No gracias, no me gustan los chocolates que tienen esa forma de bola-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Melanie incrédulo, tenía tantas rarezas ese chico

-Sí, una vez salí con una chica y… Digamos que no terminó bien-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó Annie quien no veía el punto de la historia, nadie veía el punto en realidad

-Su papá era el dueño de una fábrica de chocolates que solo los hacía en forma de bola, no puedo confiar en esos chocolates ¿Qué tal si están envenenados solo para matarme?- Terminó de contar con voz paranoica

-Claro, estoy segura que esa chica envenenó millones de chocolates para matar a millones de personas deseando que tú estés entre esos millones- Dijo Carly con sarcasmo, las chicas rieron y Matt solo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Al dejar de reír, Melanie le preguntaría al chico

-¿Por qué no puedes ser más normal?- A lo que él respondió

-Oh cariño, podría ser marrón, podría ser azul, podría ser cielo violeta, podría ser hiriente, podría ser purpura, podría ser cualquier cosa que quieras- Ganándose miradas extrañas por parte de sus amigas.

* * *

><p>Sam llegó hasta el sofá sentándose junto a Freddie quien al notar su presencia le diría -¿Finalmente terminaste ese sándwich?-<p>

-Lo terminé hace poco más de una hora- Admitió –Supongo que cuando quieres evitar algo, dejas pasar mucho el tiempo-

Esas palabras asustaron un poco a Freddie, debía admitir que pensó que ella iba a terminar con el

-¿Qué es precisamente lo que quieres evitar?- Preguntó temeroso

-Esto- Decía ella –… Esta conversación, tener que decir lo que voy a decir puede llegar a ser un tanto vergonzoso-

-Ok… Pero tenemos que hablarlo- Freddie trataba de ser racional –Últimamente hemos discutido mucho y… ¿Qué nos está pasando?-

-Creo que… La verdadera razón de que yo esté discutiendo tanto contigo es sencilla- Admitía Sam con gran vergüenza –Y he pensado mucho en esto… No solo ayer sino desde hace ya algún tiempo-

-¿En qué? Puedes decirme lo que sea- Dijo para que su novia se sintiera más segura, mientras lo decía, la tomo de sus manos. Sam miró como el hizo eso y le pareció un tanto tierno de su parte y continuó con su explicación luego de un largo y notable suspiro

-El punto es que… Yo quiero, yo… lo necesito- Freddie no captaba muy bien la idea, eso hizo que Sam se exaltara un poco al ver la cara de confusión de su novio -¡Que quiero que hagamos el amor, idiota!-

-Ahhhh… Eso- Dijo finalmente entendiendo -¿En serio?-

-Sí. Freddie, creo que es algo que los dos llevamos mucho tiempo queriendo… y debemos estar discutiendo mucho porque estamos frustrados con el otro- Su punto tenía mucho sentido, así pensó el castaño – Y ha pasado 1 año y 4 meses desde que somos novios, no creas que porque no hablemos de eso… No lo he pensado-

Freddie apagó el televisor, se levantó y poniéndose frente a Sam le extendió la mano -¿Me haría los honores de acompañarme a mi habitación, princesa Puckett?- A lo que está solo rió por lo bajo antes de tomarle la mano y responderle

-Andando, plebeyo-

Llegaron a la habitación, Sam cerró la puerta y al darse vuelta, Freddie la tenía acorralada quedando con su espalda pegada de la puerta. Ella lo tomó del cuello acercándolo a su rostro y comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente, ella fue caminando hacia adelante sin romper el beso hasta que llegaron al borde de la cama donde Freddie rompió el mismo ya que se cayó sobre su cama. Sam solo rió divertida al ver eso pero rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el para volver a besarlo

Esos besos eran sumamente apasionados, parecían hasta desesperados, se notaban que quería que eso pasara, que ya habían esperado lo suficiente y que quizás sería una tortura esperar un día más. Freddie de un movimiento puso a Sam debajo de él y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, una vez que ya se la había quitado la miró

-Dios, que afortunado soy- Dijo y Sam solo rodó sus ojos y volvió a acercarlo a su persona para seguirlo besando. Luego ella sería quien le quitaría la camisa a él para decir

-Wow, que afortunada soy-

-Solo te burlas por lo que yo dije justo un segundo atrás-

-No lo arruines, explicándolo- Y volvieron a besarse. Demás está decir que ambos estaban súper excitados, a Freddie se le notaba mucho su erección por ejemplo. Lo próximo que hizo el chico fue desabrocharle el pantalón a su novia y quitárselo dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Pensó lo que dijo antes "Realmente soy un maldito afortunado"

Sam le desabrocharía el pantalón a su novio pero antes de lograr quitárselo

-¡Freddie, hijo… Ya estoy en casa!- Escucharon decir a la señora Benson haciendo que se detuvieran en seco

-¡Mierda!- Le susurró Sam a su novio aun ambos en la cama -¿Qué hacemos? Tu mamá nos matará si nos descubre así-

El chico pensó rápido –Emmm… Agarra tu ropa, escóndete en el armario, de prisa-

Así lo hizo la rubia, se levantó velozmente de la cama, tomó su ropa que estaba en el suelo y se metió en el armario. Freddie solo se cobijó como si tuviese mucho frió y en ese momento entró su madre

-Freddie, hijo ¿Por qué no respondes cuando te digo que ya llegué?-

-No te escuché, mamá- Respondió el en tono inseguro, quizás no engañaba a nadie pero si a su madre quien notó algo extraño

-¿Y ese olor? ¿Es perfume de mujer?-

El chico se puso aún más nervioso, ya hasta empezaba a sudar a pesar de que hacía frío –Bueno… Quizás eres tú, digo, eres mujer- Su nerviosismo se notaba en su tono de voz. Mientras tanto Sam escuchaba todo desde el armario mientras se vestía con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-No soy tonta, Freddie y se lo que está pasando aquí- El castaño pensó que sí, ya lo habían descubierto, ni siquiera pudo tener a Sam una vez porque los habían descubierto y ahora ambos iban a ser asesinados… O quizás no –¡Estás vendiendo perfumes a tus amigas para ganar un poco de dinero extra!- Exclamó emocionada Marissa Benson

-Claro, tú me conoces… Soy muy bueno para los negocios- Estaba aliviado pero aún se le notaban los nervios

-¡Ese es mi hijo!- Exclamó orgullosa -Iré a cambiarme. Luego te cocinaré lo que quieras ¿Esta bien?-

-Quizás más tarde, debo ir al apartamento de Carly un rato- Marissa no dijo más nada y salió de la habitación.

Sam salió del armario bromeando –Salí del closet, nunca me sentí en mayor libertad como ahora. Siento que toda mi vida había sido una mentira hasta ahora que finalmente salí del closet- Freddie la miró extraño, no era momento de chistes, se puso de nuevo su camisa y le dijo

-Rápido, vámonos de aquí- Abrió la puerta de su habitación, no había señales de su madre. Le hizo señas a Sam para que lo siguiera, ambos iban a hurtadillas y afortunadamente para ellos salieron del apartamento sin ser vistos

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- Dijo Freddie con alivio

-Si… estuvimos tan cerca- Agregó Sam de manera triste

-Mi mamá no estará siempre, ya tendremos otra oportunidad- Trató de reconfortarla.

Obviamente los corazones de ambos latían muy fuerte producto de la adrenalina de estar a punto de ser descubiertos y ese susto que se llevaron se notaba en sus rostros.

De igual forma fueron al departamento de Carly a ver el juego e intentar olvidarse un poco de su frustrada primera oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Final de un capitulo que tiene sus momentos pero que quizás no incluiría en mi top5 de favoritos.<strong>

**"First down" es un termino en el fútbol americano que se refiere a una primera oportunidad.**

**Como una persona nacida en los primeros años de los 90 debo admitir que David Hasselhoff es increíble! Pero su aparición en el capitulo no es por azar, ya verán porque es, abajo donde explicaré las referencias porque admito que aqui hay muchas y no todas son fáciles. Aunque debo decirlo, incluirlo en un capitulo... Sueño cumplido.**

**Recuerdo ver ese juego y decir "Quisiera escribir sobre eso porque Annie es de San Francisco" y muchos meses después lo hice (Hoy) con el juego tal y como sucedió. Esa parte de Freddie viendo a Sam desnuda tenia meses escrita, solo la varié un poco.**

**¿Por que no contar la historia en orden empezando el viernes y terminando el domingo con el juego? Pensé que el capitulo perdería fuerza de esa manera y preferí empezarlo así creando varios misterios.**

**Por cierto; Matt dice que en 2 semanas Seattle perderá el super bowl pero quien lo gana es Seattle dándole una paliza a Denver. Ahh y todos los artistas nombrados realmente son de esas ciudades.**

**Y creo que todos aqui lo sabemos pero por si acaso alguien no: La expresión "Salir del closet" se refiere a declararse homosexual.**

**REFERENCIAS (En orden de aparición)**

**1) "Muy buenas, criaturitas del señor" es el saludo de un youtuber español muy famoso llamado "Elrubiusomg"**

**2) Tori Black es una reconocida actriz pornográfica (Técnicamente no es una referencia pero debía explicarlo)**

**3) Todo el sueño de Freddie con David Hasselhoff es el comienzo del vídeo "50 ways to say goodbye" del grupo Train donde el vocalista tiene esa misma conversación con David Hasselhoff. Solo cambie los tomates por melones.**

**4) La descripción del sueño de Matt sobre el y un sujeto vestido de monstruo y las cosas que hacen... Es la descripción del vídeo musical "Best day of my life" del grupo American Authors.**

**5) Matt diciéndole a Melanie "podría ser marrón, podría ser azul, podría ser cielo violeta, podría ser hiriente, podría ser purpura, podría ser cualquier cosa que quieras" es una referencia a la canción "Grace Kelly" de MIKA que literalmente dice "I could be brown, i could be blue, i could be violet sky, i could be hurtful, i could be purple, i could be anything you like"**

**Creo que son todas.**

**Les agradezco a todos por leer y... Si quieren dejarme algún review para darme su opinión, será muy bien recibido.**

**También quiero preguntarles ¿Quien debería ser el próximo invitado especial a un capitulo? Tengo planes para muchos de reputación modesta porque no me quiero pasar del presupuesto (Chiste) pero ustedes también pueden aportar ideas.**

**No queda mas que decir, solo agradecer por seguir apoyando esta historia que sinceramente adoro hacer. Bye, un abrazo y que estén bien.**


	38. Modern bakery

**Hey, aqui estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capitulo de La Relación Seddie y ya son 60 en el total, si, 60 ****capítulos**

**Quiero agradecerles a quienes dejaron review en el capitulo pasado (Guest, vale123456789, Usuario865, Andrs y Hasumin-chan) así como a quienes solo leyeron sin dejar review, un abrazo a todos y les contestaré sus reviews en la parte inferior.**

**Me gusta este capitulo, creo que salió muy bien.**

**También**** antes de comenzar quiero anunciar que la semana que viene subiré dos capítulos el mismo día (Sábado) ya tengo uno escrito y el otro no lo he comenzado pero la meta es subir dos.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider quien no es mujer ni perro sino un hombre.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 14 (60 en el total): Modern bakery.<strong>

Matt llegó al apartamento de Carly tocando la puerta, escuchó que ella desde adentro grito

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo- Respondió simplemente

-¿Quién es yo?- Preguntó ella con mucha duda en su voz

-Emmm… Tú eres Carly-

-Sí, lo sé pero ¿Quién eres tú?-

-¡Yo!- Exclamó Matt perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Quién es yo?- Preguntó molesta la castaña

-¡Que eres Carly!- En ese instante Carly abrió la puerta y vio que era el

-Ahhh, tu- Dijo riendo por su torpeza -¿Por qué no dijiste que eras tú?-

-Te dije que era yo- Respondió con obviedad pero antes de volver a tener la misma discusión prefirió cambiar de tema -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ah claro, por supuesto- El chico entró, Carly cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta el sofá donde ambos se sentaron

-¿Y Spencer? Tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo, es como si no fuese parte de la historia- Soltó de la nada, Carly ignoraría el comentario pero respondería la pregunta

-Spencer está con Katherine- Respondió con simpleza, volteó a ver a su amigo quien tenía una cara de confusión así que le explicó –Es una especie de… "Amiga especial" de Spencer-

-¿Significa que no son novios pero hacen todo lo que una pareja haría?- Preguntó aun confundido

-Exactamente- Dijo asintiendo repetidamente con la cabeza –Pero bueno, aprovechando que viniste… Tengo que hablar contigo-

-De acuerdo dime, pero primero…- Dijo notando algo extraño para preguntar -¿Qué haces viendo High School Musical? Esas películas son de entre el 2006 y el 2008, eran tiempos más sencillos… Vivía en Los Ángeles y Taylor Swift aun cantaba country y no pop-

Es que si, Carly tenía eso en su televisor. Con mucha emoción le respondería ignorando el comentario de su amigo sobre la antigüedad de High School Musical –Me encantan esas películas… Y Zac Efron es para quedar hipnotizada cuando aparece en pantalla- Dijo lo último en tono soñador

-Ummm…- Dijo pensando –Y pensar que de High School Musical quien ha tenido más trabajo después de que terminó ha sido la grandiosa Ashley Tisdale- Carly asintió repetidas veces dándose cuenta de que era cierto –Pero bueno, ¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Debes saber que mañana es el cumpleaños de Gibby- Contaba Carly muy despacio –Y… Pensé que… No sé, sabes que últimamente ha estado algo deprimido ¿Por qué no le hacemos una pequeña fiesta e invitamos a tus ex novias a ver si alguna se junta con él?-

Matt solo se la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de "¿Estás loca?" para luego decirle -¿Estás loca? Mis ex de aquí de Seattle y las chicas con las que solamente he salido sin llegar a un noviazgo nunca querrían a Gibby-

Carly ignoraría el comentario y seguiría intentando convencerlo -¿Qué tal Clerk? Ella es muy linda, seria perfecta para Gibby-

-Clerk es gay- Aseguró

Carly lo miró frunciendo el ceño para después contradecirlo –Clerk no es gay-

-Aghh- Gruñó el chico –Carly déjame explicarte algo: Cuando Matthew Ryan conquista, no le gusta que sus amigos también… Exploren el territorio ¿Si me entiendes?-

-¿Qué tal Stephanie? Ella parece ser una chica fácil- Propuso la castaña intentando convencer a su amigo

-No- Respondió sin vacilar –Si tanto te importa ¿Por qué no sales tú con él?-

-¡Porque no quiero!- Exclamó haciendo berrinche -¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿No quieres que Gibby pueda tener la oportunidad de salir con alguna de tus conquistas pero prefieres que el salga con tus amigas?- Finalizó un poco molesta pero luego de suspirar buscando calmarse, encontraría otra manera de tratar de convencerlo -¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?-

-No me gusta responder a eso, es dejar en claro que tengo favoritismo-

-Solo dilo ¿Sam? ¿Annie? ¿Melanie? ¿Yo?-

-¿En serio crees que ustedes son todas mis amigas?- Preguntó incrédulo y sonriendo un poco –Para tu información… Mi mejor amiga se llama Izzie y vive al frente de mi casa-

-¿Es soltera?- Preguntó. Matt sabía que iba a intentar convencerlo de presentársela a Gibby pero decidió bromear un poco

-Ella no es el tipo de chica para ti, Carly-

-¡Tonto!- Exclamó ella dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro -¿Por qué no se la presentamos a Gibby en la fiesta?-

Matt lo pensó unos segundos –De acuerdo… Invitaré a mis conquistas- Finalmente se rindió de algún modo, prefería que Gibby conociera a alguna de las chicas con las que el había salido y no que conociera a su mejor amiga –Pero te advierto, necesitarás un apartamento más grande- Carly se lo quedó mirando de forma muy seria –Es un chiste, la idea es que te rías-

* * *

><p>-Freddie, hijo- Decía la madre del castaño entrando a su habitación. Su hijo estaba acostado en su cama totalmente cobijado –Ya regresé de la tienda ¿Quieres que te prepare la cena ahora?-<p>

-Eso sería perfecto, mamá- Respondió el de manera tranquila, su madre sonrió y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta al momento de irse –Ok, Sam ya puedes salir del armario- Dijo quitándose la sabana, estaba sin camisa

Sam abrió el armario y aún estaba abotonándose la camisa que llevaba ese día –Tu madre aparece siempre que estamos a punto de hacerlo, es frustrante- Expresó un poco cansada de ese asunto y acercándose a la cama de su novio

-Lo sé, es la quinta vez- Recordó algo frustrado. Su novia se pararía frente a él y el, que estaba sentado al borde de la misma solo la acercó hacia él, abrazándola y pegando su cara al estómago de ella –Ya sucederá, mi amor- Aseguró tranquilamente

La rubia sonrió y jugaba lentamente con el pelo de Freddie –Lo se… Odio esto, parecemos una pareja casada- Dijo rompiendo el lindo momento y apartándose de su novio quien solo reiría un poco -¿Qué?- Preguntó al ver la risa del castaño

-Nada- Respondió –Mejor, sigamos el plan de escape para que mi madre no te vea- Porque por supuesto, ya habían tenido que escabullirse varias veces, ya no era algo nuevo para ellos.

La verdad era que ya se podría decir que eran unos expertos en distraer a la señora Benson para que Sam huyera del apartamento.

Y como las recientes ocasiones, siguieron el mismo método: Freddie salió de su habitación, se aseguró que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo y empezó a caminar, Sam lo seguía. Freddie entró a la cocina para distraer a su madre mientras Sam esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Oye mamá… ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?- Preguntó fingiendo interés

-La verdad es que si hijo, estoy muy agotada-

-Que mal- Fingió molestia, abrió el refrigerador y le preguntó a su madre -¿Qué es esto?- Haciendo que ella se acercara hasta allí a ver, dándose la vuelta y ahí Sam aprovechó para avanzar por el pasillo sin ser notada

-Huevos, Freddie, se llaman huevos- Dijo sorprendida de que su hijo no lo supiera –Creo que estas ocultándome algo-

-Me descubriste mamá, realmente quiero cenar huevos- Dijo Freddie sonando muy convincente, su madre se encogió de hombros y le diría amable y complacientemente.

-Entonces serán huevos-

Sam salió del apartamento Benson abriendo la puerta y cerrándola con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido.

¿Qué haría la rubia después de eso? Sencillo, iría al apartamento de su mejor amiga y como ya tenía acostumbrado, entró sin tocar la puerta

-Hey Carls- Ella solo la saludó con la mano ya que estaba muy concentrada viendo la televisión. Sam se sentó en el sofá junto a su amiga -¿High School Musical? ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó harta al notar lo que Carly veía –Ya me torturaste suficiente con eso cuando estaba de moda ¿Ahora otra vez?-

-Ah hola Sam, no sabía que estabas aquí- Dijo Carly saliendo de su trance

-Lo sé, cuando sale Zac Efron en pantalla es como si todo a tu alrededor no existiera- Decía la rubia cansada del asunto. Es que si, Carly siempre que veía esas películas le pasaba igual –Lo único decente en esa película es el personaje de Ashley Tisdale-

-¿Todo el mundo seguirá nombrándola?- Preguntó la castaña agresivamente volteando a mirar a su amiga quien se sorprendió por aquello pero luego le pondría pausa a la película –Lo siento, podemos hablar de cosas más importantes… De Gibby por ejemplo-

Sam solo rió un poco antes de explicarse debido a la mirada confusa de su amiga –Dijiste "Gibby" e "Importante" en la misma frase, esas dos cosas no van juntas, querida Carly- Finalizó palmeándole un hombro para después levantarse e ir caminando hacia la cocina a donde seria seguida por la castaña

-Solo quiero recordarte que mañana es su cumpleaños- Decía Carly mientras Sam abría la refrigerador y prácticamente se metía dentro de esta revisando que había –Y ha estado muy deprimido últimamente así que pensé en presentarle a alguien y…- Sam voltearía rápidamente para ver a su amiga y cortarla

-No voy a besar a Gibby, Carls… No lo hice hace años cuando tuve la oportunidad y no lo haré ahora- Decía la rubia muy convencida –Además, apenas puedo con un novio ¿Cómo pretendes que tenga dos?-

-¡Calma Sam!- Exclamó con una sonrisa por las explicaciones que su amiga le daba –Te iba a decir que Matt invitará a unas chicas para presentarle-

-Ah… ¿Y eso en que me perjudica a mí?- Preguntó abriéndose de brazos y volviendo su atención al interior del refrigerador metiendo su cabeza allí de nuevo

-Que arbitrariamente decidí que tú y Freddie hornearían el pastel- Dijo Carly provocando que Sam al escucharla se sobresaltara un poco y pegara su cabeza contra la parte superior de esa sección del refri

-¡Auch!- Se quejó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, cerró el refrigerador y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina –¿Por qué nosotros?- Preguntó aun adolorida –Freddie ni siquiera sabe hornear pasteles… ¡Auch!- Volvió a quejarse por el dolor

-Yo tengo que arreglar el apartamento, Matt traerá a las chicas, Melanie sabes que está enferma…-

Sam la cortó –Si… Quizás deberíamos ir a visitarla al hospital, no hemos ido y ya son 2 días desde el accidente-

-¡Ella no está en el hospital y no hubo ningún accidente!- Exclamó con obviedad –Vive contigo ¿Cómo es que crees que está en el hospital? Solo está encerrada en su habitación con fiebre-

-Ahhh si, con razón tanto silencio en casa los últimos 2 días- Expresó la rubia reflexionando para después cambiar su tono de voz a uno soñador –Ha sido como vivir en el paraíso-

-Aclarado eso- Decía Carly ignorando la última parte para luego asegurar con mucha confianza –Harán el pastel- Y después volver al sofá y quitarle la pausa a su película

-Harán el pastel- Dijo Sam en tono burlón desde la cocina –Auch-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, todos tenían claro el plan, la fiesta comenzaría a eso de las 7 así que Carly comenzó los preparativos en horas de la tarde. Sam y Freddie por su parte fueron a comprar los ingredientes al supermercado<p>

-¿Qué se necesita para hacer un pastel?- Preguntó Sam mientras caminaba junto a su novio por uno de los pasillos del supermercado

-¿Nunca has hecho un pastel?- Preguntó incrédulo

-No- Respondió con simpleza –He hecho galletas-

-Bueno, no es tan difícil- Aseguró –3 años de clases de cocina con mi madre no fueron en vano-

Sam se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y Freddie también lo hizo -… ¿Cómo es que salgo contigo?- Preguntó pero Freddie se lo tomó muy bien, solo rió inaudiblemente y siguió su camino

-Porque me amas-

-Te falta humildad, Bensonso-

Ahora sería Freddie quien se detendría en seco haciendo que Sam también lo hiciese -¿Entonces no me amas?-

-Te amo- Le dijo sonriente y se acercó para darle un corto beso en los labios y ambos siguieron su camino –Pasado el momento cursi del día… ¿Qué tenemos que comprar?-

-Huevos- Dijo simplemente –Todos los demás ingredientes están en mi apartamento, mamá no se enojará si le robamos un poco-

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Digo, con lo paranoica que es, seguro lleva cuentas de cada gramo de azúcar que hay en su propiedad- Dijo Sam intentando sonar graciosa

-Mi madre no es tan paranoica, solo que compra todo en grandes cantidades por si alguna vez viene un cometa a la tierra y necesitamos provisiones- Contó el chico como lo más normal del mundo

-… Si, para nada es paranoica- Diría Sam con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Annie llegó al apartamento de Carly a las 6pm, al entrar le diría -¿Qué pasa, Carly? ¿Qué es lo urgente?-<p>

-Necesito que te quedes un rato aquí y recibas a todos los que vayan llegando a la fiesta- Le contó

-¿Habrá una fiesta?- Preguntó confundida para luego hacer otra pregunta pero esta vez un tanto enojada -¿Cómo es que no me invitaste?-

Carly no sabía cómo justificarse -… Si… Sabes Annie… Habrá una fiesta y…- La castaña intentó contarle de la fiesta en ese instante pero la chica la cortó con un sarcástico

-No me digas-

-Estas invitada si quieres pero te advierto, todo es para conseguirle una cita a Gibby y…-

Annie la cortó, esa era toda la información que necesitaba para decidir si aceptaba o no –Adiós Carly- Se dio media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta pero Carly llegó primero que ella y le bloqueó la salida -¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido desde allá hasta acá?-

-Tengo poderes- Bromeó la castaña –No tienes que quedarte si no quieres, solo te pido que esperes aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿Si? Tengo que hacer una última cosa para la fiesta-

Annie rodó sus ojos antes de responder –Bien, pero me debes un favor-

-¡Sí!- Exclamó contenta dando unas palmadas –Te debo miles de favores- Y le dio un beso en una mejilla para irse inmediatamente del apartamento igual de feliz

-Esa chica tiene problemas- Dijo Annie para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Carly salió del Bushwell Plaza y justo antes de tomar un taxi ve que Sam y Freddie van llegando al edificio<p>

-¡Hey!- Les grita, luego se acerca a ellos y les pregunta -¿Cómo es que recién regresan del supermercado?-

-Sam quería comer, fuimos a comer algo- Respondió Freddie con tranquilidad pero vio como la castaña puso su cara de estresada –No te preocupes, sabes que el pastel es lo último de la noche, estará listo para las 9 a más tardar-

-Confío en ustedes- Les dijo señalándolos amenazantemente para luego alejarse a parar un taxi

-Esa chica tiene problemas- Dijo Sam haciendo que Freddie asintiera repetidas veces

* * *

><p>¿A dónde iba Carly con tanta desesperación? Pues llegó justo a la casa de Matt pero no fue hasta allí, más bien fue hasta la casa del frente, tocó la puerta y abrió una chica muy linda con lentes y pensó "Es perfecta para Gibby"<p>

-¿Si?- Preguntó aquella chica

-Ah claro. Hola yo soy Carly… ¿Eres Izzie cierto?-

-Si- Respondió incomoda aquella chica –¿Tu… Vas a secuestrarme?- Carly rió ante eso pero Izzie solo mantuvo su cara seria

-¡Por dios, no! Creí que bromeabas- Aseguró –Soy amiga de Matt y voy a dar una fiesta y quería que fueras-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Izzie –Que curioso- Luego se daría media vuelta y diría –Matty, no me dijiste nada sobre una fiesta-

Matt llegó hasta la puerta y vio a Carly ahí parada con una sonrisa nerviosa, la castaña diría un no muy convincente –Sorpresa- Para intentar aliviar la tensión del momento

-Así se debe sentir cuando tus dos mundos chocan- Diría el chico para sí mismo ante la mirada incomoda de Carly y la de "Me debes una explicación" de Izzie.

* * *

><p>Freddie y Sam entraron a la cocina del apartamento del primero, Sam se sentaría sobre la mesa que allí estaba<p>

-Sam, por favor, esa mesa no es tan fuerte- Le dijo el chico mientras sacaba los demás ingredientes de los diversos estantes

-Entonces… ¿Me estás llamando gorda?- Obviamente ella lo decía para divertirse y ver la reacción de su novio la cual fue de total nerviosismo y solo empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido buscando que decir ante la mirada expectante y muy seria de ella

-… No… Yo solo…-

En ese instante la señora Benson pasó por allí y al ver a Sam sobre la mesa le diría –Samantha, bájate de allí, compórtate como una dama- Ella se mordió los labios para evitar las ganas de contestarle con un insulto y se bajó de la mesa. La señora Benson continuaría con –Hijo, ya me voy a trabajar, tengo el turno de la noche… No desordenen mucho la cocina- Claro, ya Freddie le había contado que hornearían un pastel

-De acuerdo, hasta luego mamá- Respondió el mientras su madre solo se iba de allí, cuando escucharon que se había ido del apartamento, Sam volvió a sentarse encima de la mesa y diría

-Y ella todavía cree que yo le voy a hacer caso- Haciendo que su novio solo riese por bajo

* * *

><p>-¡Gibbeh!- Exclamó Gibby llegando al apartamento de Carly una vez que Annie había abierto la puerta. Ella al escucharlo decir eso solo rodó sus ojos y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Gibby volvió a tocar la puerta y ella de nuevo abrió -¿Por qué fue eso?- Preguntó<p>

-Odio que digas tu nombre de esa manera- Le respondió -¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Quién llega antes que todos a su propia fiesta que no organiza?- Porque si, era verdad, aparte de Annie, Gibby era el primero que llegaba

El gordito entró al departamento antes de responderle –Soy Gibbeh, así soy yo-

Annie llevó una de sus manos a su frente, realmente odiaba ese "Gibbeh" –Regla numero 1: No vuelvas a decir "Gibbeh" mientras yo esté aquí-

-De acuerdo- Aceptó resignado -¿Alguna otra regla?- Preguntó sentándose en un extremo del sofá

-Sí. Regla numero 2: No coquetees conmigo- Dijo sin vacilar la chica sentándose al otro extremo del sofá de la sala

-Puedo hacer eso- Aseguró Gibby muy tranquilo -¿Alguna otra regla?-

-Sí. Regla numero 3: No coquetees conmigo-

El gordito se mostró confundido ante esa regla -Eso ya lo dijiste-

-Es por si no te había quedado claro-

* * *

><p>Matt le había dicho a Izzie que volviese adentro porque él quería hablar con Carly un segundo y ella le hizo caso<p>

-¿Estás loca?- Le preguntó Matt a la castaña evidentemente molesto –Es decir… ¿Izzie y Gibby? No va a pasar-

-Dale una oportunidad- Le pidió juntando sus manos –Gibby merece ser feliz, una novia bonita. Sé que quizás no es el modo ideal pero ¿Por qué no ella? Sabes como le llaman la atención a Gibby las chicas que usan lentes-

-¿Sabes qué? No importa- Volvió hacia adentro y dijo –Izzie, ponte ropa de fiesta- Luego volvió hacia afuera para decirle a Carly –Te demostraré que Izzie y Gibby no serán… "Gizzie"- Pondría una cara de asco –Hasta me da nauseas decirlo-

-Pero podría pasar- Sugirió ella evidentemente contenta

-No, porque irán muchas chicas ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que justamente de entre tantas chicas… A Gibby le llame la atención Izzie?- El chico estaba enojado, ahí estaba Carly de nuevo logrando lo que quería, algo que a él en ocasiones le molestaba

-¡Gizzie!- Exclamó emocionada

* * *

><p>A la fiesta comenzaba a llegar gente, eran las 7:20 y había unas 7 personas allí aparte de Annie y Gibby, 5 de esas 7 personas eran mujeres. Ya sonaba música por supuesto<p>

-Gibby en serio- Decía Annie –Ve a hablar con aquella chica, no es tan difícil… Solo te le acercas, la saludas, se presentan, le preguntas que si quiere bailar y de ahí te las arreglas tu solo-

-¿Y si me dice que no quiere bailar?- Preguntó asustado y visiblemente ansioso el gordito -¿Y si me patea en las pelotas? ¡Dios, tanto tiempo sin ligar hace que se me olvide todo sobre el tema!- Exclamó frustrado. Annie le respondería con un tranquilo

-Si te rechaza el baile, tú le preguntas "¿Por qué no? ¿Esperas a alguien?" si a eso te responde que sí, entonces dile "Quizás te vea por allí luego" y te alejas- Annie parecía una experta en el tema con sus palabras –La idea es mostrarte encantador, con confianza y para nada necesitado… Casual seria la palabra ideal-

Gibby suspiró profundo y caminó hasta allá muy lentamente. Annie observaba la escena muy entusiasmada, Gibby volvió al poco tiempo a su asiento junto a ella

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó la chica -¿Te alejaste como en mi ejemplo?-

-No- Respondió el –Ella dijo… "No estoy tan borracha aun"-

-Eso es bueno- Dijo ella para calmarlo y luego asegurar firmemente –Cuando lo esté, será tuya- Haciendo que el chico sonriese ampliamente

* * *

><p>Carly, Matt e Izzie llegaron al apartamento de la primera, podían escuchar la música desde afuera<p>

-Me gusta el ambiente- Dijo Izzie –¡Vamos a emborracharnos!- Le diría muy entusiasmada a Matt y luego entraría al apartamento de Carly dando saltos de emoción, la castaña solo se quedó mirando a su amigo con una ceja enarcada

-Es un chiste interno, no lo entenderías-

-Sí, estoy segura de que es eso- Diría Carly con sarcasmo para después preguntarle -¿Qué onda con los brazaletes? ¿Nunca se los quita?-

Matt no respondió, solo le dijo –Entremos- Y Carly no protestaría por el hecho de que el no respondiese su pregunta, solo lo acompaño y ambos entraron a la fiesta.

Al entrar vieron como había bastante gente allí, pudieron divisar a Annie en la cocina hablando con una de las invitadas y Carly se acercó a ella, Matt iría a buscar a izzie

-Hey Annie ¿Dónde está Gibby?- Le preguntó levantando un poco la voz para que esta pudiese escucharlo debido a lo alto de la música, toda la conversación era así

-No lo sé, por ahí. Ttuve que darle unas cuantas cervezas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía que olvidarse del miedo al fracaso- Le respondió –Y tenía que olvidar que le dijo a una de las chicas "¿Por qué ustedes las rubias son tontas?" como frase para ligar-

* * *

><p>-… Y así es como se hace un pastel- Dijo Sam orgullosa al mismo tiempo que Freddie metía el pastel al horno para que se horneara<p>

-Pero… Tu no hiciste nada- Le recordó su novio –Tu solo te quedaste allí sentada sobre la mesa-

-Es una mesa muy cómoda- Se justificó –Su superficie es del agrado de mi trasero- Freddie solo rió por aquello -¿Y ahora qué?-

-Solo debemos esperar a que esté listo-

Hubo un silencio de unos 10 segundos que Sam rompió al preguntar –… ¿Ya está listo?- Ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte del castaño.

* * *

><p>Gibby mientras tanto se acercó a una chica que ya conocía<p>

-Hola Clerk- Le dijo intentando sonar seductor

-Emmm… Hola Gibby- Respondió ella un poco extrañada por el tono del gordito -¿Estás disfrutando tu cumpleaños?-

-Por supuesto- Dijo emocionado para luego volver a su tono seductor –Pero podría disfrutarlo más si tú me acompañaras- Eso hizo que Clerk riera incomoda y nerviosa

-Creo que me llaman por allá- Y señalo hacia la cocina -¡Ya voy! Parece importante, iré para allá- Y fue hasta la cocina pero claro, era mentira, nadie la llamaba

Gibby por su parte volvió un tanto desanimado a donde estaban sus amigas Carly y Annie que estaban por donde debía estar el robot de botellas

-No lo entiendo- Decía el chico frustrado

-Toma- Dijo Annie extendiéndole otra cerveza que Gibby tomó

-Annie, creo que Gibby no debe tomar tantas cervezas- Advirtió Carly pero su amiga solo le respondería

-Es para alentarlo- Con obviedad –Cada vez que falle tiene que tomarse una cerveza, es un juego que tenemos él y yo-

Gibby bebió un poco de la cerveza y le dijo a Annie seductivamente –Quizás tu y yo podríamos tener otro tipo de juegos, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

A lo que ella respondió –No- Sin inmutarse –Y ahora debo ir por otra cerveza para ti- Dijo sonriente y comenzó su camino hacia el refrigerador

-No te preocupes Gibs- Decía Carly pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico –Me encargué de que viniera una chica que será perfecta para ti-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó evidentemente emocionado

-Si- Respondió con seguridad –Pero primero intenta ligar con otras chicas para que vayas tomando confianza-

-¡Ya mismo!- Exclamó yendo hacia los lados de las escaleras donde estaría otra de las chicas que Matt había invitado.

Annie llegó junto a Carly -¿A dónde fue Gibby?- La castaña señaló al chico y ella dijo –Bien ¿Ahora qué hago con esta cerveza?-

-Yo la tomaré- Dijo Carly quitándosela de las manos a su amiga

Mientras, Gibby ya estaba frente a Stephanie y le dijo simplemente –Hey-

-Hey- Respondió ella sonriendo ligeramente

-¿Por qué tan solita por acá cuando hay muchos chicos guapos aquí?- Luego se señalaría para decir –Prueba A-

Stephanie rió –¿Y la prueba B?- Preguntó y Gibby volvió a señalarse –Es menos gracioso cuando lo haces por segunda vez- Le dijo muy seriamente

-Tienes razón, mejor pasemos a chicas guapas…- Se acercó a su oído y le susurró –Un pequeño secreto: Eres la prueba A-

-¡Qué lindo!- Exclamó con alegría

-Entonces… ¿Nos besamos ya o qué?- Preguntó de la nada y Stephanie borró su sonrisa para decirle

-Lo arruinaste. Adiós, Gibby- Y se marchó hacia un lado diferente del departamento.

El gordito volvió con sus amigas y exclamó un frustrado -¡Estuve tan cerca!-

-Debes tomarte dos cervezas- Fue todo lo que dijo Annie antes de ocurrírsele una idea que para ella era genial –Hagamos esto; Inténtalo una vez más y si fallas debes tomarte 3 cervezas… sin parar-

-¿Sin parar?- Preguntó Gibby un tanto temeroso

-Sin parar- Repitió ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro –Hasta el fondo-

Carly levantaría la mano -¿Puedo decir algo? Es una idea increíble- Dijo muy emocionada por aquello –Después de eso, creo que estarás listo para conocer a Izzie-

-Bien, el reto es…- Decía Annie inspeccionando el panorama, veía a las chicas de la fiesta –Aquella chica, la de morado- La señaló –Si consigues un beso de esa chica no tendrás que tomar ni una cerveza más-

-De acuerdo- Accedió Gibby para luego exclamar con emoción -¡Gibbeh!-

Haciendo que Annie llevase una mano a su frente –Ya rompiste las 3 reglas… Y dos de ellas eran la misma-

Gibby no perdió más tiempo, se acercó a la chica señalada por Annie

-Hey, no es por presumir… Pero la fiesta es en mi honor- Le diría Gibby a aquella chica quien se mostró sorprendida –Gibby- Le extendió la mano y ella la tomó

-Amy-

-Un gusto en conocerte, Amy- Le soltó la mano para continuar –Dime… ¿Cómo llegaste a mi fiesta?-

-¿Conoces a Matt?- Gibby asintió –El me invitó de hecho- Contaba ella –Lo cual es raro porque no había vuelto a hablarme desde que dejamos de salir-

Gibby no se inmutó por aquello, igual iba a intentarlo. Él sabía que a Matt no le gustaba que sus amigos salieran con sus ex o con sus simples conquistas pero aún tenía un pequeño resentimiento, es decir, Matt había salido con Carly después de que él fue novio de ella. Quería equilibrar las cosas por decirle de algún modo

-Sí, Matt a veces puede llegar a ser muy idiota- Comentó, la chica y el rieron un poco –Digo, para no querer salir contigo debe ser muy mala persona… Aparte de ciego-

-Entendí lo que hiciste allí- Le dijo señalándolo –Pero me agrada-

-¿Bailamos?- Le preguntó el chico extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó

-Bailamos-

Gibby y Amy empezaron a bailar ante la mirada de Annie y Carly

-Es la primera vez que baila en toda la noche… Con alguien- Dijo Annie

Carly por su parte le dio un trago a su cerveza antes de hablar –Si bueno, tenemos que admitir que sabe bailar-

-Brindemos por eso- Dijo Annie chocando su cerveza con la de Carly para ambas beber justo después

Gibby seguía bailando junto a Amy y le diría a está en medio del baile -¿Me das mi beso ahora?-

Amy solo se detuvo en seco, lo miró seriamente y…

3 minutos más tarde

-¡Hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo!- Coreaban todos los presentes a Gibby para que se bebiese las 3 cervezas sin parar y lo consiguió -¡Wooooooo!- Gritaron todos para seguidamente volver a sus asuntos como bailar, conversar, etc

-No te preocupes Gibby- Trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor Carly –Llegó el momento que todos estábamos esperando- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico –Te presentaré a la que estoy segura será tu próxima novia y quizás el amor de tu vida, puedes agradecerme después-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Gibby recuperando el aliento

-Por supuesto- Luego le susurraría al oído –Usa lentes-

-¡Adoro a las chicas que usan lentes!- Exclamó emocionado

-Yo uso lentes, solo no hoy- Dijo Annie de la nada haciendo que Gibby se le quedara mirando –Aléjate de mí-

El gordito sacudió su cabeza para olvidar esas ideas sobre Annie y volvió a centrarse en lo que Carly le decía -¿Cómo se llama?- Le preguntó

-Se llama Izzie, esto será increíble- Carly se notaba emocionada –Vamos a buscarla-

* * *

><p>-¿Ya está listo?- Preguntó Sam a un Freddie un tanto enojado por la pregunta, más bien por la frecuencia de la misma -¿Ya está listo? ¿Ya está listo? ¿Ya está listo? ¿Ya está listo?-<p>

-¡Basta!- Exclamó el –Solo lleva 15 minutos en el horno-

-Que aburrido- Se quejó la rubia –Dame un beso o algo- Freddie se acercó a Sam quien seguía sentada al borde de la mesa y le dio un beso muy corto en los labios, apenas los rozó –Así no vale, un beso de verdad- Esa voz, para Freddie era casi imposible resistirse a esa voz que ponía Sam cuando quería algo como eso. Le dio otro beso, esta vez fue más largo, unos 10 segundos pero la rubia aún estaba inconforme –Dije "Un beso de verdad" Freddie-

-¿Qué es para ti un beso de verdad?- Le preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia

-Algo así- Dicho esto, Sam tomó a Freddie del cuello, lo besó profundamente haciendo del beso uno sumamente apasionado, sus lenguas no luchaban, esa vez parecían danzar, era algo tan sincronizado como pocas veces les había pasado. La rubia rompió el beso, miró sonriente a su novio y le dijo –Eso es un beso de verdad-

-Quiero más- Fue todo lo que dijo ya que ahora fue el quien atacó la boca de Sam en un beso igual de húmedo, igual de perfecto, igual de profundo.

Sin darse cuenta las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo cada parte que lograban alcanzar

-Freddie, te necesito- Le dijo ella al romper el beso mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Freddie solo volvió a besarla profundamente, sabía a lo que se refería ella y le quedó aún más claro cuando en mitad de aquel beso ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Detuvo el beso, quería ver el rostro de Sam mientras hacía aquello, vio como ella se mordía el labio inferior al terminar de quitarle la camisa. Él le besó el cuello a Sam haciendo que respirase más pesadamente cada instante y él también lo hacía sin contar lo rápido que latían sus corazones

Le quitó la blusa a Sam quedando con su brassier negro que Freddie al verlo solo podía pensar en que ya no lo quería allí pero admitía que se veía muy sexy

Sam le desabrochó el botón del pantalón a su novio mientras este hacia lo mismo con el de ella. Freddie dejó caer sus pantalones y terminó de bajarles los de Sam para no perder más tiempo y quitarle el brassier logrando volver a ver aquellos senos tan perfectos

-Los extrañé- Dijo Freddie empezándoles a prestar su total atención

-No juegues tanto, hazlo ahora- Ordenó Sam con seguridad

* * *

><p>Gibby y Carly llegaron a donde estaba Matt con Izzie, ese lugar era en la cocina<p>

-Hola chicos- Saludó Carly a ambos –Gibby, ella es Izzie. Izzie, él es Gibby-

-Mucho gusto y… Feliz cumpleaños supongo- Dijo ella muy amablemente en medio de una sonrisa

Gibby si quedó impresionado, esa chica era hermosa –Emmm… Gracias-

-Cuanto amor en el aire…- Decía Carly

-¿Amor?- Preguntó Izzie mientras Carly continuaba con lo que antes decía

-Matt ¿Me acompañas un momento? Debo hablarte de algo?-

-No, debo vigilar a estos dos- Respondió el muy serio –No me agrada esta idea tuya-

La castaña tomó del brazo a Matt y lo alejó un poco del lugar donde quedarían Izzie y Gibby conversando

-Entonces… ¿Matt te invitó?- Preguntó Gibby con algo de pena

-De hecho no, Carly me invitó- Respondió ella con normalidad –Matt es… Muy celoso conmigo-

-¿Celoso?- Preguntó Gibby confundido

* * *

><p>Sam y Freddie estaban en medio acto cuando la rubia le dice entre jadeos<p>

-Freddie, vamos a romper la mesa-

A lo que el castaño replica –Que se rompa la maldita-

* * *

><p>Carly que se había llevado a Matt<p>

-Explícame ¿Por qué no quieres que Gibby la conozca?- Le exigió ella

-No puedo- Fue todo lo que él dijo

Carly pensó unos segundos y dijo lo que más real le pareció. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y dijo –Por dios, Izzie es tu novia-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el -¿Estás loca?-

-Por supuesto que lo es, por eso no quieres que Gibby la conozca, por eso no te has apartado de ella en toda la noche…- Luego recordó otra cosas –¡Por dios, te dice "Matty"! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-

-Carly, Izzie no es mi novia- Aseguró aunque Carly dudaba de eso –Es algo más complicado que eso-

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó, quería sacarle la verdad como fuese

-No voy a seguir tu juego- Respondió con seguridad –Basta de que tengas que conseguir todo lo que quieras, no voy a contártelo, no ahora-

-De acuerdo- Se rendiría

-Pero créeme cuando te digo que no es mi novia y que no me siento así por ella-

* * *

><p>-Sí, celoso conmigo- Le respondió Izzie a Gibby –No… No quiero dar muchas explicaciones-<p>

-No tienes que- Aseguró el -… ¿Me das un beso?- Le preguntó de forma muy fuera de lugar

-¡Iugh no!- Exclamó ella con un gesto de asco

* * *

><p>Freddie y Sam recién terminaban, habían hecho el amor y estaban exhaustos. Ambos trataban de recobrar el aliento<p>

-Eso… Fue…- Decía Freddie

-Si- Fue lo que dijo Sam -… ¿No te huele a quemado?-

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó el castaño, se acercó al horno, sacó el pastel –Bien… Quemamos el pastel-

La rubia arrugó los labios -… No me importaba mucho ese pastel-

-Si, a mí tampoco- Confesó el chico y ambos rieron

Estaban agotados así que lo próximo que hicieron fue recoger la ropa de ambos, ponerse lo necesario e ir a dormir a la habitación del chico.

* * *

><p>La fiesta continuó sin sobresaltos, todos bailaban, tomaban cervezas y se divertían.<p>

Annie se fue temprano a su apartamento, realmente solo estaba ahí por estar ya que no le interesaba mucho el tema de Gibby.

Gibby por otra parte ya casi al final de la noche conseguiría el número de una chica llamada Christie

Matt no tomó mucho, por desgracia su compañera Izzie si lo haría

Carly no tomaría muchas cervezas pero igual se emborrachó

-Chao chicos, cuidado con los unicornios rosas, son morados en el interior- Decía Carly despidiéndose de Matt e Izzie quien apenas podía caminar derecha. Estos dos iban por el pasillo e Izzie casi se cae

-Ven, yo te llevo- Dicho esto la cargó y la llevó hasta su auto. La puso en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a conducir

-Ya veo porque no te gusta traerme a fiestas- Le dijo Izzie en la mitad del camino

-No te tortures por eso- Respondió el. La chica solo lo miraría y le diría

-Recuerda que el psicólogo me prohibió esa palabra-

-Si bueno… Ya sabes, cuando…- Matt no pudo terminar lo que decía porque en ese instante Izzie vomitó en el piso del auto

-Lo siento- Dijo ella después de vomitar

-… Sabes que vas a limpiar eso luego-

-¡Demonios!-

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, pueden odiarme si quieren pero al final la decisión es de ustedes: Le creen a Matt que el no tiene nada con Izzie o creen la teoria de Carly de que ella es su novia. Claro, ese secreto sera revelado eventualmente<strong>

**Demas está decir que el personaje de Izzie ha sido agregado a la lista de personajes inventados del fic que está en mi perfil con el link de una imagen de quien seleccioné para su personaje, solo pintenla en su mente asi y con lentes. Ya saben lo mal que se me da describir apariencias personales y creo que darle imagen al personaje le da mas realismo. En fin, vas a mi perfil y abajo casi al final está la lista de personajes creados.**

**Podrias dejar un review, es mas hazlo, quiero saber que sientes tu, Fanático de la pareja Melanie y Matt con este misterio sobre Izzie. **

**Le damos un descanso a las referencias, en este no hubo muchas... Ashley Tisdale**

**Quiero tocar un tema: Si se han leído la historia... Yo nunca he dicho que Sam y Freddie son vírgenes, la verdad siempre he evitado decirlo y ya explico porque... La idea de que ellos pierdan la virginidad juntos por mas bonita que sea, ha sido utilizada hasta el cansancio. No digo que no lo sean. Pero entiendo que muchos quieran pensar que la perdieron juntos y es lo bonito de que yo nunca haya dicho si son vírgenes o no, porque el lector decide lo que mejor le parezca. Si quieres pensar que fue la primera vez de ambos, es la respuesta correcta y si quieres pensar que ya ambos tenían experiencias anteriores, es la respuesta correcta también. Es abierto a interpretación**

**Si me dicen que les gusta el Gizzie, me voy!**

**Desde que volví siento que han pasado cosas un tanto "Oscuras": Un funeral, sexo, chistes de pornografía. Las rarezas de este fic que siempre ha sido así, estamos innovando.**

**"Que se rompa la maldita" debe ser la mejor frase de este capitulo jajajajaja.**

**Responderé reviews del capitulo pasado: **

**Hasumin-chan: Hola, gracias por apoyar la historia y los aplausos **

**Guest: Si? Que mal que las series maten personajes así como así pero al menos te saque una sonrisa :)**

**Andrs: A todos nos ha pasado eso con Sam, no te preocupes jajajjaa. Que bueno que te haya gustado y si, ya actualicé, aqui está. Si, soy de Venezuela y de American Authors no he escuchado mucho, creo que solo esa de casualidad. Debo buscar otras a ver que tal.**

**Usuario865: Gracias por lo de fiera jajajjaja y desde que regrese procuro actualizar cada sábado. Si alguna vez no lo hago, lo haré el otro sábado **

**Gracias a todos, no olvides dejar un review con mucho odio o amor o besos, nunca caen mal**

**Capitulo 61 (Sabado 4 de octubre): I Don't Like Mondays (Sueño cumplido, un capitulo que es enteramente una conversación)**

**Capitulo 62 (Sabado 4 de octubre): Aun no tiene titulo ni he empezado a escribirlo :(**

**Ashley Tisdale.**


	39. I don't like mondays

**Hey, hola a todos ¿Como están? Bienvenidos de nuevo a estos dos nuevos capítulos que estoy subiendo hoy tal y como prometí que haría.**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review en el capitulo pasado. Un review es como la gasolina de los escritores porque así puedes saber si a la gente le gustó o lo odiaron. En fin, le agradezco a Hasumin-chan, Usuario865, Guest y a Andrs que dejó dos reviews. Abajo les contesto**

**¿Que puedo decir sobre este primer nuevo capitulo? Pues, es un sueño cumplido ya que al fin pude escribir un capitulo que fuese completamente una conversación de principio a fin. Advierto que en este capitulo en un momento se toca un tema un tanto delicado y los hechos de los que hablo aqui son completamente reales.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que es un señor que no tiene bigote.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 15 (61 en el total): I don't like mondays.<strong>

-… Y entonces resulta que quien muere es él y tú no te lo esperas porque desde el principio pensaste que quien iba a morir eventualmente durante el desarrollo de la película iba a ser ella- Contaba Matt a sus amigos Freddie, Sam, Melanie y Carly

-Wow… Muchas gracias Matt, me arruinaste la película y la iba a ver esta noche- Dijo Carly un poco enojada

-Como sea, terminemos con esto, me quiero ir. Es viernes y no quiero seguir aquí un minuto más por esta estúpida tarea- Comentó Sam con mucha molestia

¿Dónde estaban? Pues en un salón de Ridgeway ¿Por qué? Uno de sus profesores hizo quedarse a todos sus estudiantes en la escuela para que hicieran un informe sobre un tema y quería que no hicieran trampa y lo buscaran por internet así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dividir la clase en grupos de 5, cada uno ocupando un salón diferente para que hicieran el ensayo y tenían hasta las 6 de la tarde para entregarlo. Todos estaban sentados en sillas alrededor del escritorio de aquel salón

-Bueno… para terminar esto, debemos comenzar primero ¿No crees?- Dijo Melanie sonando obvia. Cosa que Sam interpretaría como una ofensa

-¡Cállate, Melanie!- Exclamó Sam

-Si queremos irnos, debemos dejar de perder el tiempo, dejar de evitar el tema y empezar el trabajo- Dijo Freddie evitando la discusión de las hermanas Puckett, tratando de ser racional

-Dijo el nerd con la madre sobreprotectora que seguramente lo está esperando allá afuera en el estacionamiento- Comentó Sam un tanto molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Freddie solo frunció el ceño y se mantuvo al margen. Es que Sam evidentemente estaba molesta por tener que quedarse en Ridgeway fuera del tiempo de clases y más aún un viernes

-Sam, sabes que ya la señora Benson no sobreprotege tanto a Freddie- Interfirió Carly –Pero eso no importa mucho ahora, solo… empecemos ese tonto trabajo-

-¿Cómo empezarlo si no sabemos de qué se trata?- Preguntó Melanie

-¿Ahora si puedo hablar?- Preguntó Matt, finalmente participando en la conversación, el sí sabía de qué trataba el trabajo, el profesor solo se lo había dicho a él por ser el capitán del grupo de trabajo para esa clase –Es…- Tomó un pedazo de papel que estaba sobre la mesa y leyó –"Realizar un ensayo de 2 páginas sobre un suceso que haya ayudado a alguien a ser famoso"-

-Tu eres el experto en gente famosa ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?- Le preguntó Carly a Matt con obviedad en su tono de voz

-Sí, pero es muy difícil encontrar un suceso y a alguien que se haya beneficiado de el- Respondería el chico con suma normalidad y encogiéndose de hombros –Y no sería justo que yo hiciera todo el trabajo… Como siempre que tenemos una tarea sobre gente famosa-

-¡Ya vas a empezar con eso!- Exclamaron todos, quejándose por ese último comentario

-¡No se quejen!- Pidió Matt levantando un poco la voz –Oigan, no es tan complicado. Solo… Debemos pensar muy bien y una vez que tengamos demos con el suceso y el famoso, podremos fácilmente escribir la historia detrás de eso e irnos a nuestras casitas a ser felices y donde por suerte no tendré que verlos sino hasta el lunes-

-Ese comentario fue un poco cruel- Dijo Melanie ligeramente ofendida

-Es que no son mis únicos amigos- Respondería el chico –También tengo que dedicarle su tiempo a los demás, además estoy escribiendo un guion para una película junto con otros dos amigos para luego venderlo a algún productor mediocre de Hollywood y ganar un buen dinero- Contó de manera ansiosa

-Solo busquemos en Wikipedia y ya- Dijo Sam con flojera, aun con sus brazos cruzados y recostada en su asiento.

-Emmm… ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer? No tenemos computadoras aquí- Dijo Carly de manera obvia, su amiga la miró antes de responderle con un claro

-Teléfonos inteligentes, Carly… ¿Recuerdas? Tú misma tienes uno-

-Wikipedia es para perdedores- Susurró Matt pero aun así todos pudieron escucharlo.

-Wow… Gracias por llamarnos a todos perdedores- Agradeció Melanie con sarcasmo, un tono que a ella no le agradaba mucho pero que vio necesario en ese momento.

-Eso estuvo muy mal Matt, hablar mal de Wikipedia es hablar mal del 89% de la población estudiantil actual- Carly recriminó al chico con ese argumento muy bien fundamentado haciendo que todos la mirarán atónitos -… Lo leí en Twitter-

-Deberías alejarte un poco de las redes sociales, Carly… Tienes un problema con ellos- Recomendó Matt tajantemente y mirando directamente y sin vacilar a la castaña

-Claro que no lo tengo, estás loco- Aseguró Carly y justo después comenzó a sonar su celular, ella lo sacó de su bolsillo, vio y muy emocionada exclamó -¡Sí! ¡Mi foto en Instagram sobre la planta que está en la esquina ya tiene 7 likes!- Señaló a un rincón del salón donde había una planta de la que nadie había notado su existencia

-Si… Tienes un problema con las redes sociales, Carly- Dijo Melanie –Ya todos lo habíamos notado pero nadie quería decírtelo- Confesó la rubia y todos asintieron mirando a Carly quien solo se sorprendió antes de expresar su descontento

-¿En serio? ¿Qué otros secretos tienen sobre mí? Esto es inaudito, debo publicarlo en Facebook para que todos se enteren de la clase de amigos que son- Tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir algo pero Sam que estaba a su lado le arrebató su celular y se lo pasó a Matt -¡Hey, eso es mío!- Protestó

-Y lo seguirá siendo, solo lo mantendré aquí conmigo para mantenerte concentrada en el ensayo que debemos hacer, te regresaré al amor de tu vida cuando nos vayamos- Dijo "Amor de tu vida" señalando obviamente al celular de la chica

-Más te vale- Murmuró Carly cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros

-Bien…- Dijo Matt para luego respirar profundó –A trabajar… ¿Quién era desconocido antes de algún gran suceso y se volvió conocido luego?-

Freddie tendría una idea -¡Lo tengo! El suceso: El ataque a las torres gemelas del 11 de septiembre del 2001 y Rudolph Giuliani-

-Bueno… Técnicamente no era un desconocido, era el alcalde de Nueva York- Decía Melanie dudando de la idea de su cuñado

-Pero se volvió conocido mundialmente luego de ese día- Replicó Freddie

-No creo que debamos escribir sobre eso- Decía Matt –Si existe algo tabú en este país, es el 11 de septiembre del 2001- Todos asintieron, sabían que era la verdad –Pero bueno, eso está muy bien, es una idea. Ahora solo tenemos que seguir dando ideas y pronto acabaremos con esto- Dijo tranquilamente para luego mirar a Sam y preguntarle -¿Tienes alguna idea, Sam?-

-¿Importa?- Preguntó Sam un poco molesta –Que uno piense en un suceso, que pensemos todos…. ¡Es lo mismo, Matt!-

Matt miraría desafiantemente a la más agresiva de las hermanas Puckett –Déjame decirte algo Sam… Estamos en nuestro último año de secundaria, peor aún; Estamos en nuestros últimos meses de secundaria, sabes que necesitas aprobar o no te graduaras y por lo tanto no llegarás a la universidad y podrías terminar trabajando de mesera en algún restaurante de tercera o limpiando casas para gente con más dinero que tu… o peor aún, podrías terminar siendo niñera de los hijos de alguien ¿Y sabes qué pasa con los hijos de la gente? Pasa que tienen padres y posiblemente alguno quiera pasarse de la raya contigo y cabe la posibilidad de que lo logre y termines siendo amante de un hombre casado al que no le importa nada más que tu cuerpo y que nunca dejará a su esposa por ti- Matt se había inspirado diciendo aquellas cosas pero Sam es… Sam y no le gustan los sermones

-¿Terminaste?- Preguntó Sam dando a entender que no le importaba lo que él tuviese que decir -¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas? Eres controlador, eres como Hitler sin los asesinatos- Concluyó Sam

-Sam tiene razón- Dijo Carly para luego dirigirse a Matt –Dices que yo tengo problemas con las redes sociales… pero tú tienes problemas de control, te gusta controlarlo todo-

-Claro que no. Mejor dejen de hablar estupideces y sigamos con el ensayo- Demandó Matt haciendo que todos exclamaran "¡Oh!" mientras lo señalaban -¿Qué?-

-Que eso sonó a una orden, eres un obsesivo del control- Comentó Freddie como si nada

Matt solo se encogió de hombros antes de decir –Todos tenemos nuestros defectos; Carly es una obsesionada de las redes sociales, yo soy controlador, Freddie es muy pasivo en su relación con Sam…- Antes de poder continuar, el chico fue cortado por el mismo Freddie

-¿Perdón? Yo no soy pasivo en mi relación con Sam, yo también tengo mi autoridad dentro de la rela…- El castaño seria cortado por su novia

-Cállate Freddie, yo me encargo-

-Sí, díselo cariño- La alentó Freddie pero antes de que Sam le dijera algo a Matt, este diría en tono burlón

-Si eso no es ser pasivo, no sé lo que es- Para luego hacer una pregunta un tanto ofensiva -¿Quién es la mujer y quien es el hombre en la relación? Siempre he tenido esa duda-

-Te voy a patear el trasero si sigues hablando así de nosotros- Amenazó la rubia, Freddie también se había enojado un poco con aquel comentario pero luego Sam… digamos que tampoco ayudaría –Es obvio que la mujer de la relación es Freddie- Eso hizo que Freddie solo rodará sus ojos, era un modo silencioso de protesta

-¿Ustedes apoyan ese comportamiento?- Le preguntó Freddie a sus amigas con respecto a la actitud de Matt

Melanie y Carly se miraron y la primera tímidamente respondería –La verdad… Puede que si hayamos… Hablado sobre que eres un poco pasivo en tu relación con Sam- Matt señalaría a Melanie sonriente mientras miraba a Freddie como queriendo decirle "¿Ves? No soy el único que lo piensa"

-Al menos yo si tengo una novia- Soltó Freddie de repente –Y una bonita-

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Vamos a hacer el maldito ensayo o vamos a seguir discutiendo y revelando nuestros secretos?- Preguntó Melanie en tono molesto. Melanie era una chica estudiosa pero incluso ella odiaba estar en Ridgeway mucho más de lo necesario y ya pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, no necesitaba mas

-Pues Matt, Freddie y yo…- Decía Carly –No seremos los únicos que nos enteraremos de lo que los otros piensan de nosotros-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Melanie frunciendo el ceño

A lo que Carly comentaría a Melanie -… ¡Fue Sam quien dejó calva a todas tus muñecas cuando eras niña y no el hada del cabello!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Mel muy sorprendida mientras Sam solo miraba a Carly con un poco de enojo por delatar ese crimen que ella hizo cuando tenía 7 años y que creía perfecto –¡Me mentiste, Sam!- Exclamó y luego le dijo por bajo a su hermana –Me corte un pequeño mechón de cabello cada mes pensando que el hada del cabello se lo llevaría a los niños con cáncer o algo así-

Sam intentaría justificarse –Bueno… Cuando lo dices así suena muy mal pero…- Pero el problema era ese, que Sam no encontró como justificarse y solo hizo otra revelación -… ¡Carly mojó la cama hasta los 11 años!-

-¡Sam!- Gritó Carly enojada ante la mirada sorprendida de todos que además de eso aguantaban la risa -¡Te dije que solo mojaba la cama porque sufría de una condición médica!-

-Si… No darse cuenta es una condición médica- Murmuró Sam con sarcasmo y con ese comentario si empezaron a reírse todos

Carly ante las risas solo pudo reaccionar diciendo –¡Le pedí a Freddie que formateara mi laptop y no pudo hacerlo!-

Quizás esa revelación no era tan fuerte pero si causaba gracia y eso se notó porque ahora los no involucrados en ella empezaron a reír. Es decir, se suponía que Freddie era un nerd tecnológico ¿Cómo es que no pudo hacer algo tan simple como formatear una simple computadora?

-Quizás hubiese podido… ¡Si tu computadora no estuviese tan mal con tanta pornografía que tenías allí!- Reveló Freddie ese secreto haciendo que Carly se frustrara y exclamara perdiendo la paciencia y un poco de su cordura

-¡¿Por qué mis secretos son más vergonzosos que los de los demás?!- Hubo silencio por unos segundos en los cuales todos miraban a Carly que parecía estar pensando en que decir –Melanie le tiene miedo a las pastillas de color blanco-

-¡Solo digo que si fueran tan buenas, tendrían algún color divertido!- Se defendió Melanie

-¡Amigos!- Gritó Matt tratando de devolver la cordura al grupo -… Esto es estúpido. Debemos dejar de revelar nuestros secretos porque… Por algo son secretos, son personales… Nadie debe saberlos-

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia abajo hasta que Sam rompió ese silencio para decir -¿A alguien más le parece que Matt está diciendo eso solo para que dejemos de revelar secretos antes de que revelemos uno de él?-

-Sí, totalmente- Respondieron todos al unísono.

Esa demostración de falta de confianza en el por parte de sus amigos hizo que Matt se sobresaltara un poco -¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entones adelante, atáquenme con todo lo que tengan!-

-¡Matt tiene una colección de osos de peluche en su armario!- Exclamó Sam. Freddie rió por aquello y Carly y Melanie solo dijeron "Awwww" logrando que Matt esbozara una sonrisa amplia ya que no habían logrado humillarlo con eso

-¡También tiene ropa interior de todos los colores del arcoíris!- Reveló Freddie

-Si… Pero eso dice más de ti que de mi- Respondió Matt de manera muy tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué haces revisando mi ropa interior?- Si, aquello le terminó yendo en contra a Freddie. Las chicas solo reirían –Creo que lo que queda demostrado aquí es que yo soy un libro abierto mientras que todos ustedes se guardan muchas cosas…- Freddie, Melanie, Sam y Carly solo se quedaron en silencio intercambiando miradas –Piensen en eso mientras voy al baño y vuelvo-

El chico recién había abandonado el salón en dirección al baño, en el salón todos se quedaron en silencio, ni siquiera se miraban a los ojos, evitaban hacer contacto visual entre ellos.

Quien rompería el silencio después de un prolongado rato seria Carly quien tímidamente preguntaría -¿Somos malas personas por tener tantos secretos entre nosotros?-

-No lo sé- Diría Freddie en el mismo tono de timidez. La situación era un tanto incomoda, se notaba en el ambiente

-El problema no son los secretos per se… Es decir, hay cosas que son solo… Anécdotas como mi desagrado por las pastillas de color blanco o que Freddie no haya podido formatear una computadora o… El hada del cabello- Decía Melanie y volteó a mirar a su hermana. Luego proseguiría –Pero hay cosas que solo deben quedarse con nosotros mismos, que solo uno mismo debe saber cómo tu… Condición médica, Carly- La aludida sonrió ya que Melanie con ello le decía que si para ella era una condición médica pues eso mismo era y nadie tenía porque decir lo contrario –En cuanto a nuestras opiniones sobre los demás… creo que tendemos a ocultarlas por miedo a lo que puedan pensar- Comentó Melanie intentando arreglarlo todo –No somos perfectos, pero quizás si debamos ser más honestos entre nosotros- Todos la miraban y ella aprovechó la valentía del momento para decir las cosas –Sam, a veces me duele que me trates mal pero sé que eres así y que en el fondo me quieres- Sam sonrió –Freddie, si creo que a veces te dejas dominar un poco por Sam pero tampoco es que sea tanto y eres un buen chico y estoy segura que Sam no se aprovecha de eso, lo cual hace que todo esté bien- Freddie sonrió ante esas palabras –Carly… A veces eres un poco infantil y también manipuladora pero eres una gran amiga que haría cualquier sacrificio solo por ver a sus amigos felices- Carly sonrió –Es todo lo que tengo que decir-

Matt había escuchado todo el discurso de Melanie desde la puerta y le pregunto –Y… ¿No tienes nada que decir de mí?- Melanie arrugó sus labios pensando y luego le respondió

-No, tu solo eres un idiota-

-¡Auch!- Exclamó Matt volviendo a su asiento.

-Melanie… Desgraciadamente soy tu hermana- Decía Sam, Melanie rodó sus ojos y rió un poco producto de la incredulidad del momento en que su hermana decidió decir algo así -… Pero lo que dices tiene sentido- Se acomodaría en su asiento como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir la incomodara –Mel… ¿Recuerdas que estabas en aquella escuela a miles de kilómetros de distancia?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fueron muchos años que estuve lejos-Respondió Mel sin entender a donde iba ella con eso

Sam cerró sus ojos, suspiró profundamente y dijo –Solo… Te fuiste porque yo conseguí a beca para que te transfirieran-

Melanie abrió sus ojos al máximo, sorprendida –Pero… eso no fue algo malo, tuve mis muy buenos momentos-

-Sí, pero lo hice… Porque me quería librar de ti, quería que estuvieras lejos porque… Me sentía inferior a ti- Confesó Sam con algo de pesar –Y sé que lo que voy a decir ahora… quizás me arrepienta luego pero… No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice-

Hermanas gemelas, ese lazo tan fuerte fue lo que le hizo ver a Melanie que su hermana si se arrepentía de lo que hizo pero conocía a Sam y no quería que se extendiera más con aquello -… Descuida Sam, no pasa nada. De hecho… Hasta podría decirse que te agradezco lo que hiciste. En general fueron muy buenos años los que pasé por alla- Concluyó sonriendo y su hermana también lo haría

-Melanie…- Decía Carly –Siempre pensé que eras una "Chica rosa" pero el último tiempo que has estado aquí… Dice que eres más que eso, eres gran parte de lo que mantiene unido a este grupo-

-Melanie…- Ahora era Freddie, es decir, ella dijo cosas lindas sobre todos, ellos debían devolverle el favor de haberlos hecho sentir mejor -¿Eres real o solo eres Sam disfrazada?- Preguntó bromeando recordando aquellos tiempos en que pensó que no existía –Yo… Prácticamente he tenido que conocerte desde cero desde que volviste y aunque piense que a veces he llegado a pensar que eres un poco superficial… No hay muchas como tú allí afuera y has cambiado mucho desde que volviste y ese cambio solo ha sido para bien-

-Melanie…- Ahora era Matt quien se uniría a eso –Eres una idiota- Dijo el bromeando por lo que ella le había dicho antes pero nadie se lo tomo a mal porque todos entendieron, solo rieron fuertemente. Todos los amigos tienen sus peleas pero ese cariño prevalece y si son realmente amigos, se superan más rápido y más fácil de lo que creen. Pero Matt no había terminado –Y… No soy un libro abierto; Nunca aprendí a andar en bicicleta, le tengo pánico a las montañas rusas y le tengo excesivo miedo al compromiso-

-Yo también le tengo miedo a las montañas rusas y tengo una…- Decía Melanie siendo cortada por su hermana

-¿Le tienes miedo a las montañas rusas?- Preguntó ofendida –No eres mi hermana ¡No eres mi hermana!- Exclamó sonando dramática, todos rieron ante eso

-Oigan… Ya podemos parar ¿No?- Decía Freddie –Ya nos hemos sincerado entre nosotros, somos más unidos ahora supongo ¿Podríamos hacer el ensayo para luego ir todos a los licuados locos un rato?-

Tienes razón, mejor paramos ahora, esto ya se ha parecido mucho a un episodio de "Girl Meets World" o como decimos por acá "El mundo de Riley"- Decía Matt ganándose el apoyo de todos -¿Continuamos el ensayo?-

-Si- Dijeron todos, estaban de acuerdo

-Sí, mejor hagamos esto o llegará el lunes y aun estaremos aquí… Y saben cuánto odio los lunes- Dijo Sam y eso hizo que Matt tuviera una idea

-¡Eso es!- Todos lo miraron confundidos –Sam acaba de dar la respuesta a nuestra pregunta para el ensayo-

-¿Exactamente cuál es la respuesta?- Preguntó la castaña

-Ok se los diré pero es una historia muy siniestra- Advirtió Matt antes de contarla –El 29 de enero de 1979, una niña de 16 años llamada Brenda Ann Spencer fue a clases con un arma y durante el recreo disparó a sus compañeros de clases dejando a varios heridos y matando a dos-

-¡Eso es horrible!- Exclamó Melanie

-El punto es que ese 29 de enero de 1979 fue lunes y obviamente a la chica la arrestaron, cuando la policía la interrogó preguntándole que porque lo había hecho, ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "No me gustan los lunes. Solo lo hice para animarme el día"-

-Wow… En serio era algo siniestra la historia- Decía Freddie -¿Quién se hizo famoso con eso?-

Matt sonrió y dijo con simpleza –The Boomtown Rats-

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntaron todos

-The Boomtown Rats fue un grupo musical que escribió una canción sobre ese suceso llamado "I don't like Mondays" o "No me gustan los lunes" y con esa canción alcanzaron fama mundial- Terminó de contar

-Emmm… ¿Cómo sabes que la canción trataba de eso? Quizás solo es una leyenda- Dijo Sam

-No lo es, la canción literalmente dice "Y todos los juegos se detuvieron en el patio del recreo, ella quiere jugar con sus juguetes un rato. La escuela acabará pronto y pronto estaremos aprendiendo y la lección hoy es como morir"- Respondió Matt recordando la canción –Además al principio de la canción habla del suceso como si fuese el día después de que pasó diciendo "Y nadie va a ir a la escuela hoy, ella los va a hacer quedarse en casa" y en otra parte dice "Y mamá se siente tan impactada, el mundo de papá está estremecido, y sus pensamientos se dirigen a su pequeña chica. Dulces dieciséis, no son tan grandiosos" y como ya les dije antes, Brenda tenía 16-

-Vaya… Lograrían el éxito pero escribir una canción sobre algo tan cruel es sumamente despreciable- Dijo Carly y todos estuvieron de acuerdo –Seguro quien escribió esa canción es una muy mala personas-

-Aún están vivos- Decía Matt –Y no, de hecho son muy buenas personas, quien escribió la canción fue el vocalista de la banda llamado Bob Geldof y el, en 1985 se inspiró por un reporte de noticias sobre la crisis alimentaria de África y comenzó su lucha contra el hambre en el mundo y… ¿Saben que hizo luego?- Todos negaron con la cabeza –Geldof organizó el primer concierto mundial de caridad llamado "Live Aid" contando con la participación de 100 artistas de alrededor del mundo y fue visto por 1,5 billones de personas-

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Melanie –Todo eso irá en el ensayo-

-Y para finalizar la historia, Live Aid recaudo 150 millones de euros… En un solo día-

-Es decir que esa banda no se habría hecho famosa sin esa canción sobre ese desagradable suceso y no habrían recaudado nada para ayudar a acabar con el hambre en el mundo- Dijo Carly recapitulando y meditando un poco

-Si- Respondió Matt –Claro, el hambre en el mundo es un problema que aún existe pero ese dinero recaudado ayudó y mucho-

-¿Saben? Es bueno saber que aún existe gente en el mundo que le importa- Dijo Freddie y todos sonrieron y le dieron la razón.

Y es que todos entendieron que Freddie no solamente lo decía por la historia de Bob Geldof y su contribución al mundo sino por ellos mismos, es decir, ese dia pelearon entre todos pero solventaron esa situación rápidamente demostrando que la amistad, a todos y cada uno de ellos les importa.

No tuvieron muchas dificultades para escribir el ensayo, lo terminarían en cuestión de media hora, al terminar Melanie diría

-Bien… ¿Qué hora es?- Nadie le respondió sino que miraron a Matt quien sin dudar, le devolvió el teléfono a Carly y le dijo

-Haznos los honores-

La castaña sonrió y emocionada dijo –Ok, primero déjenme tomarle una foto al ensayo y subirlo a Twitter- Provocando que todos se quejaran y ella riera –Estoy bromeando- Luego si vio la hora -5:40 pm… Justo a tiempo-

* * *

><p><strong>Lo peor es que esa historia es real, lo se. Si buscan esa canción en google y mas precisamente en Wikipedia verán que eso realmente pasó. Supe de la canción hace años gracias a VH1 y recientemente me enteré que esa era la historia detrás de esa canción.<strong>

**Creo que ya entienden el porque de los dos capítulos en un día, porque este realmente no tiene peso en la trama y por el tema tocado me parecía muy malo que estuviese aqui solamente, con esos dos caps, a este no le prestan tanta atención ajjajajaja.**

**Si, esa película a la que me refería en el comienzo del capitulo es ESA pelicula. No digo el nombre para no arruinarsela a quien no la haya visto aun. Si sabes cual es, ****dímelo**

**En fin, un capitulo sobre la amistad al fin de cuentas.**

**Al principio del capitulo todos se portan como unos idiotas pero entiendan, es viernes por la tarde y tienen que estar en la escuela ¿Como no van a estar molestos?**

**Puedes dejar un review si quieres, sino puedes dejarlo en el próximo capitulo que ya está subido y se llama "Popular" y es un capitulo que a mi me parece muy bueno. No revelo quien es Izzie ni en este ni en "Popular" pero revelo otro secreto grande. Lo de Izzie vendrá luego.**

**Respondo reviews:**

**Guest: Gracias y me alegra haberte sacado sonrisas, espero poder seguir logrando eso porque es el tipo de cosas que me motivan a seguir. Gibbeh!**

**Andrs: Gracias por los 2 reviews y jajajjajaja si, esa linea de Freddie de "Que se rompa la maldita" siempre quise que estuviese, cuando pensé en el capitulo en que Sam y Freddie tuvieran relaciones siempre lo pensé así, que hornearían un pastel y ahí mismo, sobre la mesa. Y también pienso que sus peleas ****disminuirán**

**Hasumin-chan: Y creo que seguirás intrigada jajajajja. Se juntan muchas cosas, muchos misterios en estos últimos capítulos de la temporada pero todos serán resueltos. Ya llegó el sábado y hay mucho que leer, espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Usuario865: Gracias. Creo que en parte que haya logrado hacer hasta el momento 62 capítulos es por el amplio universo de personajes porque asi se abren nuevos tipos de historias que quizás no se podrían si solo fuesen Sam, Freddie y Carly. Ohh, ese momento en que Melanie e Izzie se encuentren claro que pasará ;) sobre lo de Melanie siendo una fiera... Creo que el proximo capitulo te resultará interesante en la historia de Melanie porque se ve un lado de ella un tanto diferente.**

**Gracias por su atención y... Sigan leyendo, nos vemos en "Popular" ya mismo. Bye**.


	40. Popular

**Hey! Hola de nuevo a todos, este es el segundo capitulo del dia de hoy y... Espero que les guste.**

**¿Que decir de este capitulo? Pues tuve esta idea desde hace varias semanas y me parecía interesante así que... Aquí está. De todos modos abajo tengo mas cosas que explicar aparte de que este vendria siendo la primera parte de un capitulo doble, cosa que muy poco hago pero lo hice esta vez y realmente no me gusta poner "Parte 1" o "Parte 2" en el nombre de los capitulos asi que tendrán nombres diferentes.**

**Missy is back! Pero solo por un rato, debia darle trabajo y empezar a cerrar una historia que abrí hace muchos capitulos.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y... C.S (Lo entenderán mas adelante)**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 16 (62 en el total): Popular.<strong>

-… Y eso será todo por hoy- Le dijo Missy con gran alivió a Sam porque recién habían terminado otra de las sesiones de tutoría de química de la rubia en la biblioteca de la escuela

-Finalmente- Dijo Sam también con alivio –No veo la hora de que termine este año escolar para que dejes de ser mi estúpida tutora-

-Ser tu tutora tampoco es un premio para mí- Respondió Missy guardando sus libros y apuntes en su mochila –Debo irme. Estudia esta noche, solo faltan dos pruebas y necesitas salir casi perfecta para aprobar- Se levantó de su asiento y antes de irse le diría muy seriamente –No lo arruines-

Y era verdad, si bien las notas de Sam si habían mejorado aun necesitaba casi un milagro, debía sacar al menos 8 de 10 en cada una de las 2 pruebas que quedaban por hacer.

Missy salió de la biblioteca y se iba para su casa solo que al salir de Ridgeway se encontró a Carly sentada en la escalera así que se acercó a ella

-Hola Carly- La aludida solo levantó la mirada para verla y no le respondió –Ok, no tienes que decirme nada… Solo quiero que sepas si es que no te has enterado ya, el equipo de porristas está tras de ti- Dicho esto empezó a caminar para irse pero Carly la detuvo

-¡Espera!- Missy se detuvo -¿Cómo que las porristas están tras de mí? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Bueno, se dice por allí que saliste con Jhonny… El mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela, tu sabes, el del apellido raro- Dijo al no recordar su apellido

-Su apellido no es raro, es solo que su padre es polaco- Justificó la castaña –Su apellido es  
>Chmielewski-<p>

Missy ante eso puso una cara de asco -¿Cómo si quiera se pronuncia eso?- Suspiró para calmarse antes de continuar –El punto es que… Quizás mañana deberías tener cuidado porque; O las porristas te secuestran y te desaparecen del mapa… O tu estatus de popularidad sube aún más y logras al fin ingresar al top10 y quien sabe… Quizás hasta llegas al primer lugar-

-¿El primer lugar?- Preguntó Carly esperanzada –Pero ese lugar es de Miriam Gabikagogeaskoa-

-Aghhh- Gruñó Missy –Esta escuela cada día es más caricaturesca- Dicho esto empezó a alejarse mientras Carly a la distancia le dijo con obviedad mientras se abría de brazos

-¡Ella es Vasca!-

* * *

><p>Melanie llegó a su casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde para encontrarse a Sam en el sofá besándose con Freddie<p>

-Créanme cuando les digo que nadie se alegra más que yo de que su relación esté bien- Decía Melanie llamando la atención de los chicos –Pero no puedo ver eso ahora, no es el mejor momento-

-Entonces ve a tu habitación… O tapa tus ojos- Respondió Sam intentando besar a Freddie de nuevo pero este si le hizo caso a Melanie preguntándole

-¿Por qué no es el mejor momento?-

-¡No!- Exclamó Sam con lamento para después quejarse –No tenías que preguntarle, ahora tendremos que escuchar su historia-

Dicho esto Melanie se sentó entre ambos para contar –Recibí un mensaje de una amiga de mi escuela anterior…-

Sam interrumpiría a su hermana -"Escuela de ricos pretenciosos" se escucha mejor-

Melanie solo rodó sus ojos y continuó –Y resulta que tienen una excursión y vendrán a Seattle por unos cuantos días… Llegan mañana-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Freddie –Me parece genial, tendrás la oportunidad de reencontrarte con viejos amigos-

-Si… Sobre eso- Decía Melanie con algo de vergüenza –No estoy orgullosa de lo que era… Digamos que estar en una escuela de millonarios sin ser propiamente una millonaria no era lo más adecuado, solo estuve allá gracias a una beca y… Tuve que tomar muchas actitudes para poder encajar-

Ni Sam ni Freddie entendían muy bien a que se refería Melanie así que el chico se atrevería a preguntar -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que esa "Melanie" era una malcriada- Explicó Mel

-Aun eres una malcriada- Dijo Sam como quien no quiere la cosa, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana quien ignoraría eso

-El punto es que llegan mañana y quieren verme… Y Derek estará allí supongo- Tanto Sam como Freddie se mostraron confundidos así que ella explicaría –Ah claro, Derek es mi ex novio… Ya saben, el que me engañó- Sam rió al escuchar eso

-Sam, eso fue grosero- La regañó Freddie pero ella solo se encogió de hombros

-Melanie… Eres la única hermana que tengo- Decía Sam –O al menos eso creo, aún estoy esperando los resultados de la prueba de ADN- En este punto Mel rodó sus ojos –Pero la mejor solución a tus problemas es… Actuar como lo eras en tu escuela de ricos pretenciosos-

-¿Qué pasó con eso de sé tú misma?- Preguntó Melanie y su hermana le respondería luego de ponerle la mano en un hombro

-Eso… Fue encerrado en la cárcel de los mayores clichés universales-

* * *

><p>Carly abrió la puerta de su departamento porque alguien tocaba, era Matt quien solo estaba parado allí con una amplia sonrisa<p>

-Es un poco espeluznante que estés así y ni siquiera te muevas- Le dijo la castaña

Matt entró y mientras caminaba iba diciendo –Oh querida Carly, el mundo es un lugar muy curioso ¿No crees?- El chico se sentó en el sofá mientras Carly iba en camino a hacer lo mismo –Cada día pasan cosas que nos sorprenden y cuando creemos que no podemos sorprendernos más… Esa sorpresa aumenta-

Carly se sentó junto a Matt -¿Puedes ir directo al grano?-

-De acuerdo- Dijo el dejando un poco el misterio –Tengo mis contactos y me dijeron que en la lista de popularidad semanal que sale cada jueves en el periódico escolar… Eres la numero 1 a partir de mañana-

Carly abrió sus ojos al máximo –Missy no mentía- Dijo para ella misma –Así que… ¿Tengo superpoderes ahora o algo por el estilo?- Preguntó emocionada

-No-

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó frustrada

-Me preocupa que terminemos convirtiéndonos en un episodio de Gossip Girl- Decía Matt, Carly consideró que su amigo estaba desvariando –Pero yo siendo tú, me cuidaría de Miriam… La vasca-

-Dejen de decirle "La vasca", su apellido es Gabikagogeaskoa- Dijo algo enojada –Decirle "La vasca" es ofensivo… A ti no te gustaría que te llamaran "L.A"-

-… De hecho eso se oye con estilo- Decía Matt considerándolo –Decidido, de ahora en adelante quiero que me digan "L.A"-

-Nadie va a decirte L.A- Aseguró la castaña

-Eso lo veremos, Carly- Matt se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse repitió –Eso lo veremos-

Matt se fue del apartamento e inmediatamente entró Annie al mismo preguntando -¿Qué le pasa a L.A?-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Carly llegó muy cautelosa a la escuela, sentía que todos la miraban cuando realmente no era así porque el periódico escolar no salía sino hasta las 9 y apenas eran las 8:15. Abrió su casillero y empezó a meter algunos libros cuando llega Sam y la saluda<p>

-Hola Carly-

-¿Qué popularidad? No sé de qué me hablas- Respondió Carly muy nerviosa. Sam estuvo a punto de reír pero no lo hizo

-Ok, mis amigos cada día están más raros- Dijo Sam. En ese momento pasa Matt frente a ellas y les dice sin detenerse

-Hola chicas-

-Hola Matt- Responde Carly intentando calmarse mientras Sam lo saluda con un simple

-L.A- Ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su mejor amiga -¿Qué?-

-Olvídalo- Fue todo lo que respondió la castaña –Oye Sam… ¿Si alguien intentase matarme, me defenderías?- Preguntó recordando el tema de que las más populares podrían ponerse celosas

-Por supuesto- Aseguró la rubia, eso tranquilizó un poco a Carly –Excepto de ahora hasta las 10:30, tengo mi examen en 10 minutos- El rostro de Carly cambió a uno lleno de temor –Adiós- Dijo marchándose dejando a Carly allí asustada

Carly estaba en medio de una de sus clases, miró su celular para averiguar la hora: 9:00 am. Ya todos debían estarse enterando de su nuevo estatus.

9:15 y aun no pasaba nada, quizás eso no era tan importante para los demás, fue lo que pensó.

Salió de esa clase a las 9:30 y ahora si las miradas caían sobre ella, se sentía un tanto incomoda entre ese mar de miradas. Igualmente llegó a su casillero para prepararse para su próxima clase

-Carly Shay es la reina de las populares ahora- Escuchó Carly que alguien decía detrás de ella así que volteó a ver quién era

-Miriam- Dijo la castaña sorprendida para luego cambiar su tono por uno nervioso –No fue mi intención destronarte del primer lugar, lo juro-

Miriam, quien estaba acompañada por las porristas las cuales estaban todas detrás de ella como si fuesen inferiores, le diría a Carly –Si, deberías sentirte mal por eso… Tenía 7 semanas siendo la reina de los populares- Al decir "7" mostró 8 dedos refiriéndose al número. Si, Miriam no era la más brillante –Ahora soy segundo lugar, no me gusta ser segundo lugar… Ni siquiera le perdono a mis padres que me tuvieran después que a mi hermano-

-Estoy segura de que ellos están arrepentidos- Aseguró la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

Miriam se acercó a ella aún más poniendo su rostro frente al de Carly –Esto no ha terminado Shay, ya hablaremos después de clases- Luego sin abandonar esa posición sus ojos bajaron un poco y subieron de nuevo de forma muy rápida –Si ya no hubiese superado mi bi-curiosidad… Te juro que te besaría- Se apartó, chasqueó sus dedos y comenzó a caminar delante de las porristas quienes la seguían

-Este es el día en que voy a morir- Dijo Carly para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Sam salió de su examen a las 10:30, de hecho terminó un poco antes y le pidió a su profesor que le corrigiese el examen en ese mismo momento. Al principio este se negó pero ante la insistencia de la rubia no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo… Al final, Sam sacó un 8,5 de 10 lo cual la alegró mucho. Ahora solo debía sacar 7,5 en el último examen para aprobar química y prácticamente asegurarse la graduación.<p>

Sam no tenía más clases ese día por lo que al salir de su examen, se fue a su casa

-Hey Mel- Saludó a su hermana al entrar -¿No fuiste hoy a la escuela?-

-Nop- Respondió ella sin muchos ánimos desde el sofá donde estaba acostada –He estado preparándome mentalmente para mi encuentro con mi… Antigua vida-

-No seas tan dramática ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- Sam intentaba animar a su hermana –No es como si van a consumir drogas y cosas así-

-De hecho eso solo pasó una vez- Dijo Melanie y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sam, solo se echó a reír –Estoy bromeando, Sam- Luego suspiró –La verdad vamos a hacer algo que solíamos hacer mucho, vamos a ir a tomar café, a charlar sobre chicos, a llamarnos "Zorras" y ya-

-¿Llamarse zorras?- Preguntó Sam sin entender

-Sí, no es que realmente lo seamos… Solo nos decíamos pequeños insultos como parte de un juego interno- Respondió Mel como lo más normal del mundo

-¿Y tú participabas de buena gana?- Preguntó Sam enarcando una ceja, su hermana se encogió de hombros para luego responder

-Te dije que hacia muchas cosas solo para encajar- Volvió a suspirar –También debo actuar y vestir como la chica sumamente rosa que solía ser-

-Aghhh- Gruñó Sam con asco –Te advierto que si lo haces y esa actitud vuelve a ser permanente… Te voy a echar de la casa- Amenazó Sam, en el fondo bromeaba porque no llegaría a algo tan extremo pero si odiaba esa actitud de ella –Ha costado mucho que dejes de ser así, no lo arruines-

-Pfff… ¿Cómo crees?- Melanie se dio cuenta de lo que decía –¡Oh por dios, está volviendo! ¡La yo malcriada está volviendo!- Exclamó aterrada

-Sera mejor que vaya empacando tus cosas- Dijo Sam recordando lo que decía antes sobre echar a su hermana de la casa

* * *

><p>Carly salió de su última clase unas horas después con mucha cautela, iba caminando por los pasillos mirando nerviosamente hacia todos lados. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando estaba justo en la salida y no se había topado con Miriam pero al abrir la puerta para irse… Allí estaban esperándola tanto Miriam como todas las porristas<p>

-¿Creíste que íbamos a olvidarlo?- Preguntó Miriam –Pues no, aun nos debes 10 dólares-

Una de las porristas se acercó al oído de Miriam y le susurró –Eso es con Christie Nelson, ella es Carly Shay-

-Ahh claro, por supuesto- Dijo Miriam recordando todo –Carly Shay… Mucho gusto, yo soy Miriam-

Carly tomó con confusión la mano de Miriam ya que esta se la había extendido –Emmm… Si, ya sé quién eres ¿No vas a matarme por el asunto de la popularidad?-

-¿Matarte?- Preguntó Miriam entre risas y todas las porristas se unieron a esa risa –Yo ya no hago esas cosas, Carly, no desde la última vez-

-Ok- Demás está decir que ese "Ok" de la castaña fue en total incomodidad

-Carlotta Shay… Yo, Miriam Gabikagogeaskoa quiero pedir formalmente tu mano en matrimonio- En ese momento se agachó poniendo una rodilla en el suelo

-Lo que Miriam quiere decir…- Explicaba una de las porristas –De alguna manera incomprensible para todas, es que queremos tu ayuda-

Miriam se levantó y muy nerviosamente le daría la razón a la chica –Si, eso mismo… No me gustan las mujeres- Aseguró nerviosa la última parte

-¿Ayuda en qué?- Preguntó Carly ignorando a Miriam

-Verás, todas aquí sabemos que tu ascenso al primer lugar de la lista es porque saliste con Jhonny Chmielewski- Explicaba la misma porrista de antes llamada Amanda pero fue cortada por la tonta de Miriam

-Sí, Jhonny es muy popular- Aseguró –Tiene 2 "N" en su nombre-

Amanda continuó –Y queremos que nos enseñes a cómo lograr salir con Jhonny-

-Jhonny no es la gran cosa- Dijo Carly haciendo que todas las chicas se llevaran las manos al pecho como si sus palabras les hubiesen dolido

-O nos enseñas a cómo salir con Jhonny… o vamos a robar todo tu maquillaje- Amenazó Miriam muy seriamente –Y no será nada bonito-

La castaña se quedó en silenció unos segundos para después con una sonrisa proponer –Vayamos a mi apartamento, les enseñaré todo lo que sé-

* * *

><p>Melanie ya se había arreglado, se miró en el espejo del baño, su maquillaje, su cabello liso tradicional, su ropa rosa que tenía tiempo sin usar. Mirándose en el espejo se dijo a si misma<p>

-Solo serán unas horas, tú puedes hacerlo- Salió del baño, tomó su bolso y salió camino a la cafetería donde se reuniría con sus viejas amigas.

Al llegar vio a su antiguo grupo de amigas en una de las mesas y no pudo evitar sonreír, era bueno verlas de nuevo y recordó como era cada una de ellas con la característica común de ser un tanto malcriadas. Eran 3 chicas

Alexis: Una chica pelirroja no tan alta, de piel blanca, delgada (Quizás demasiado) cuya característica era gustarle ser el centro de atención en cuanto a los chicos y llevar lentes a pesar de no necesitarlos, lentes hipster porque según ella "Me veo más linda así".

Emily: Una chica de cabello negro rizado que le llegaba hasta por los hombros, de piel blanca al punto de asustar ya que era un blanco excesivamente exagerado que parecía que esa piel nunca había sido tocada por el sol. Una de sus características era que a ella parecía no importarle nada, su actitud normalmente ante los problemas era de total indiferencia.

Y aparte de ellas 2 estaba

Cara: Si bien Melanie era amiga de todas, si había alguien que hacía de su mejor amiga en aquellos años, esa era Cara pero claro, tampoco era perfecta. Cara era una persona muy inestable, cambiaba de color de cabello cada mes, generalmente alternándolos entre negro y rubio, ese mes era negro. Tenia un gran atractivo, cabello largo y ligeramente ondulado pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su rostro angelical casi perfecto, era hermosa pero ella no se veia asi, no era como si pensara que era fea, pero no se consideraba tan bonita como sus amigas.

En fin, Melanie se acercó a la mesa, se paró frente a sus amigas quienes levantaron la mirada para verla. Mel se abrió de brazos y preguntó

-¿Me extrañaron?- Haciendo que sus 3 amigas, emocionadas al extremo se levantaran de sus asientos y la abrazaran, terminado ese momento todas tomaron asiento

-Melanie, tanto tiempo sin verte…- Decía Alexis –Por dios, debes estar dejando corazones rotos por todo Seattle-

Melanie solo se encogió de hombros –Quizás, pero eso no lo puedes decir tú, zorra- Dicho esto todas empezaron a reír y es que si, así hablaban entre ellas cuando estudiaban juntas

-Y bueno…- Hablaba Cara –Hemos estado casi 2 años sin vernos ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Algún novio? ¿Pretendiente? ¿Friendzoneado?-

-Debería tenerlos- Se adelantó Alexis a responder por la rubia –Después de todo, dejaste a muchos hecho pedazos cuando te expulsaron-

-Si- Respondió Melanie sonriente recordando aquello –Bueno la verdad es que ando sin novio, no creo tener pretendientes… Y no he mandado a nadie a la zona de amigos recientemente-

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todas a lo que Emily agregó –Esto es lo que haremos: son las 3 de la tarde, tomamos unos cafés, hablamos de nuestras miserables vidas… La de una más miserable que las de las demás, Cara- Dijo lo último refiriéndose a esa chica –Y mañana en la noche, noche de tequila y salida nocturna como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?-

¿Cómo negarlo? ¿Cómo podía negar Melanie que extrañaba tener amigas así? No podía y las tenía de nuevo por pocos días así que…

-De acuerdo, zorras- Fue lo que respondió –Pero les advierto que la Melanie de fiesta ha estado un tanto dormida últimamente, despertaran a la fiera- Y dicho esto todas sus amigas exclamaron

-¡Woooo!-

* * *

><p>Carly tenía a todas las porristas sentadas alrededor de su habitación, ella de frente a todas empezaba con su pequeña clase<p>

-Primero que nada- Decía la castaña –Empecemos con "¿Qué hace que seas popular?" es sencillo, si eres porrista, eres popular. Si eres el mariscal del equipo de futbol americano, eres popular. A los populares nadie y escúchenme bien NADIE, nos elige al último en nada. Si un chico sale con una porrista, es popular, es decir, tienen poder- Todas parecían hipnotizadas ante el discurso de Carly –Si eres el alma de la fiesta, eres popular. Si tienes tu propio auto, eres popular. A los populares no nos atrapan cuando hacemos travesuras y los profesores… No nos odian- Todas la aplaudieron, al parar los aplausos ella continuo -3 reglas importantes para terminar una relación-

-Pero… Queremos salir con Jhonny, no terminar con el- La interrumpió una de las porristas

-¿Quieres que Jhonny se divierta contigo un rato o quieres que Jhonny sea tu diversión?- Todas empezaron a hablar entre si y al detenerse Carly continuaría –Bien. Regla numero 1: No pospongas romper cuando sabes que es lo que quieres, posponer la situación solo lo hace peor. Regla numero 2: Díselo con honestidad, con simpleza, con amabilidad pero con firmeza. No hagas una súper producción, no te inventes una historia detallada, esto evitara que el te haga una escena- Miriam levantó la mano y Carly se anticipó a su pregunta para responderle –O que ella te haga una escena- Y Miriam bajó la mano y solo dijo

-Gracias-

-Regla numero 3: Si quieres salir con otras personas, dilo. Prepárate para que el chico o chica se sienta herido y rechazado incluso si han salido durante poco tiempo y no han tenido nada serio, aún existe un sentimiento de rechazo cuando alguien te dice que prefiere la compañía de otros que tu exclusiva compañía pero si eres honesta y directa y no haces un discursito cuando le des las noticias, el chico respetará tu franqueza y honestamente el apreciará la forma directa en que le has contado tu decisión a menos que sea un completo idiota o un llorón, pueden seguir siendo amigos- Terminaba Carly de contar el lugar se llenó de aplausos

-Esa chica aparte de ser linda sabe muchas cosas- Le dijo Miriam a una de las porristas que tenía a su lado en medio de los aplausos.

* * *

><p>Melanie llegó esa noche a su casa y de nuevo estaba Sam allí en el sofá besándose con Freddie<p>

-Si siguen haciendo eso me va a terminar dando A.S.C.O- Dijo ella pronunciando cada letra por separado

La pareja se separó y Sam se quedó mirando extraño a su hermana hasta que le dijo –No me digas que ya volviste a retomar algo de tu antigua personalidad-

-Pfff- Bufó Mel –C.S- Dijo yéndose a su habitación y entrando a la misma

-¿C.S?- Preguntó Freddie muy confundido a su novia

-Sí, quiso decir "Como sea"-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente todo fue normal en las horas de clases. Por la tarde a eso de las 5, Carly tendría que darles la última lección de "Popularidad" a las chicas para las cuales ahora ella parecía un modelo a seguir.<p>

Todas esas chicas estaban de nuevo por toda la habitación de Carly mientras ella les daba la lección del día

-¿Qué tenemos en común la gente popular?- Algunas levantaron la mano pero Carly decidió continuar ella misma –Somos atractivas. Si quieres capturar al pez más gordo debes ser lo más atractiva posible-

-Eso es genial porque mañana voy de pesca con mi padre y nunca logro pescar nada- Decía Miriam haciendo que la castaña la corrigiese

-Emmm… era una metáfora para referirme al chico más guapo del instituto. En fin- Continuaba –Asegúrense de mantener su cabello limpio, lávalo regularmente y un consejo: Si se encuentran a Jhonny el héroe del equipo de Futbol de la escuela, díganle que jugó un buen partido y que les gustó el artículo sobre el en el periódico escolar-

Una de las porristas levantaría la mano para preguntar -¿Y qué pasa si no hay artículo sobre el en el periódico?-

-No importa, Jhonny ni siquiera sabe leer- Respondió la castaña y todas hicieron un gesto de "Sí, es cierto" –Lo último que les enseñaré es lo siguiente… Y con esto voy a cambiar toda su perspectiva de "Salir con alguien"- Todas se acercaron aún más a Carly, estaban intrigadas –Propongo que apoyemos un límite de un mes para salir con alguien, creo que haría a la gente más capaz de tratar con situaciones raras y lograr conocer a más gente. Dicho esto, creo que ya todas están listas para salir con Jhonny, ahora es el momento de contarle lo del límite de un mes. A él no le importará, apreciará tu vista moderna sobre las citas y una vez que hayas salido con otras personas, puedes volver a salir con el- Todo era silencio, Carly estaba siendo muy convincente –Estoy segura de que le gustará. Todo el mundo lo apreciara. Es original, una buena idea. Así puedes guardar más tiempo para ti, no necesitas seguridad de citas. Puedes salir con quien quieras, cualquier chico, cualquier chico en todo el mundo puede ser tuyo si solo escuchas mi plan: La guía adolescente para la popularidad- Todas la aplaudieron y ella finalizó con -¡Gracias!-

* * *

><p>Esa noche Melanie llegó al apartamento de Carly con su amiga Cara, ambas vestían elegantemente, preparadas para la noche de fiesta ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir hasta allá? Pues Sam había dejado su celular en casa así que le pidió a Melanie que se lo llevase ya que planeaba pasar la noche allí<p>

-Hey- Saludó Melanie entrando junto con Cara quien solo saludó tímidamente con la mano a los allí presentes: Sam, Carly y Freddie –Aquí tienes Sam- Dijo entregándole su teléfono para luego darse cuenta de algo –Que modales los míos, chicos ella es Cara. Cara, ellos son mi hermana Sam, Freddie y Carly-

Cara se acercó a ellos y les estrechó la mano a todos diciendo –Mucho gusto- Al finalizar

Freddie estaba asombrado –Yo soy Freddie- Dijo pareciendo un tonto ante todos. Sam notó que esa chica le había parecido muy atractiva a su novio así que le dio un codazo a este –Auch-

Cara rió y Melanie le entregó su teléfono a Carly para pedirle –Tómanos una foto, estamos sumamente hermosas y debemos subir esto a Instagram- Mel se puso junto a su amiga, sonrieron para la foto y Carly la tomó, le devolvió el teléfono y dijo –Ohhh quedó perfecta-

-Instagramealo, bitch- Fue lo que dijo Cara ganándose miradas por parte de todos los allí presentes menos Mel quien miraba su teléfono subiendo la foto a Instagram –Lo siento- Dijo para todos incluso para el aun embobado Freddie. Ella se acercaría a Melanie para preguntarle al oído -¿Quién es la chica que está alla usando el microondas como si fuese una computadora?-

Melanie notó que era cierto y preguntó -¿Qué hace Miriam aquí?-

A lo que Carly preguntó –Está esperando que su padre venga por ella… Dice que siempre se pierde cuando va a casa-

-Creo que ya no necesitan más personajes de relleno- Decía Cara –C.S… Mel ¿Nos vamos?-

-Nos vamos- Respondió la aludida sonriendo –Adiós chicos- Ambas salieron del departamento

En ese momento Freddie reaccionó diciendo en tono soñador –Wow… Esa chica es como… Tumblr en la vida real-

-Si me levantó de aquí, me caeré con la baba que dejaste en el piso- Decía Sam evidentemente molesta –Sé que es normal que otras chicas puedan parecerte atractivas… Pero al menos disimúlalo frente a mí-

-¿Disimular?- Preguntó Freddie haciéndose el ofendido y el inocente –No tengo que disimular algo que no ha pasado, no me pareció atractiva- Aseguró con muy poca credibilidad

Carly intervendría –Freddie… Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero lo que acaba de pasar habla por sí solo y fue más que evidente-

-Lo siento- Se disculpó el chico bajando la cabeza en signo de pena

* * *

><p>Después de tomar un taxi, Cara y Melanie llegaron a su destino, era una especie de club nocturno pero no uno normal, este parecía exclusivo. Al entrar pudieron notar lo bien iluminado que estaba y la musica sonando por todo el lugar. Luego se encontraron con el resto de las chicas, es decir, Emily y Alexis<p>

-Qué bueno que hayan llegado al fin- Decía Alexis al momento que Cara y Melanie se sentaron con ellas en la mesa –Tengan, empiecen a beber- Les extendió dos pequeños shots de tequila y ambas lo tomaron de un solo trago -¡A eso es a lo que me refiero!-

Emily diría –Que bueno que hayan llegado, hay muchos chicos por ahí que serían buena presa-

-No estoy aquí para que los chicos me ganen- Decía Melanie con seguridad –Estoy aquí para rechazar a todos los que lo intenten-

-¡Wooo!- Exclamaron todas apoyando a Melanie

En ese instante se acercó un chico que se paró detrás de Melanie y dijo –Wow… Melanie, a quien menos esperaba ver aquí era a ti-

La rubia se dio media vuelta y vio que era -¿Derek?- Volteó a ver a sus amigas quienes sonreían, todas menos Cara quien veía a Melanie y al resto de las chicas muy confundida.

* * *

><p>Matt llegó al apartamento de Carly quien estaba aún acompañada por Freddie y Sam, el castaño saludaría a Matt con –L.A-<p>

-Dejen de llamarme así, es tonto- Respondió el chico -¿Puedo preguntarles una cosa?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió Carly

-Bueno… Estaba en el Instagram de Melanie buscando fotos suyas en traje de baño las cuales no encontré- Hablaba Matt con mucha tranquilidad, todos lo miraron extraño por ese comentario pero el continuó -Y entonces subió una nueva foto y esa foto es con...- pero en ese momento fue cortado por Freddie que en voz soñadora dijo

-Cara- Ganándose otro codazo por parte de su novia

-Exactamente- Dijo Matt, sacó su teléfono y mirándolo continuó –Dice y cito "Con Cara en noche de chicas #GirlsNight #Hermosas #BFF #ILoveHer " así que mi pregunta es- Dejó de mirar su teléfono -¿Qué demonios le pasa a Melanie?-

-Pues, es su amiga- Respondió Carly y fue cortada por Freddie

-Su hermosa amiga-

-¿Seguirás con eso?- Preguntó Sam enojada y Carly solo continuó lo que decía

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Has viso el instagram de Melanie, tiene fotos con todos sus amigos y Cara es su amiga, no es nada raro-

-Sí, no es raro… Excepto por un pequeño detalle- Matt notó el rostro de confusión de todos los presentes así que prosiguió –Esa chica "Cara" es… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene raro?-

-¿Zorra?- Preguntó Sam

-¿Perfecta?- Preguntó Freddie

-¿Lesbiana?- Preguntó Carly

-No, Cara es algo asi como… Mi media hermana- Contó el chico como quien no quiere la cosa y todos lo miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos

-¡DRAMA!- Gritó Miriam desde la cocina intentando meter un melón en un vaso

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada quiero dejar en claro que no trato de ser ofensivo, si piensan demasiado pueden que crean que sugiero que los vascos son estúpidos pero no, lo que quiero sugerir es que la gente popular es estúpida. Miriam es vasca porque buscaba en google apellidos raros y ese salió.<strong>

**De todos modos no crean que Miriam volverá a salir frecuentemente, tampoco esperen que Cara lo haga. Siempre me ha gustado incluir nuevos personajes porque es ampliar el universo pero tampoco mi idea es saturar esto de personajes principales. Y hay tantos personajes menores que le dan un toque especial a todo esto (Clerk, Missy, Mike, etc) pero tampoco los voy a poner a protagonizar asi que no se preocupen. Creo que hay mas mujeres que hombres en el universo de personajes. RARO.**

**Siempre pensé en que viejas amigas de Melanie llegaran a la ciudad seria una idea interesante, podríamos ver como era ella en el pasado y pensé en que seria un tanto sifrina y malcriada y así la escribí en este capitulo. Su ex novio, bueno así creamos un nuevo capitulo el cual sera el próximo y puede ser algo estilo "The Hangover" o algo así, aun no escribo nada de eso.**

**Algunas cosas aparte de la mención a Gossip Girl: Toda la clase de popularidad de Carly, TODA es la letra de la canción "Popular" de Nada Surf y en ese vídeo, el vocalista de la banda da esas mismas lecciones a un grupo de porristas o animadoras.**

**Ah si, para los mas detallistas... Si, la chica que le debe 10 dolares a Miriam y la chica que dije que le dio su numero telefonico a Gibby, son la misma.**

**Creo que es todo, gracias por leer. Realmente agradeceria un review asi que si puedes, dejalo aqui, estampamelo! jajajja**

**Bye.**


	41. Don't look back in anger

**Hey ¿Como están? Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con este capitulo que me demoré en comenzar a escribir, recién comencé el martes con una vaga idea de lo que quería, solo sabia como quería terminar el capitulo pero como llegar ahí era el problema. Sin embargo lo logré terminar ayer viernes en la noche.**

**Para quienes me preguntan que cuando vuelvo a actualizar, procuro siempre hacerlo los sábados, en esta historia no creo que actualice un día que no sea un sábado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews en los capítulos de la semana pasada, realmente me hicieron sonreír bastante y siempre es bueno conocer la opinión de la gente, de igual forma les aviso que abajo estaré respondiendo esos reviews que me dejaron.**

**¿Que puedo decir del capitulo? Que es el segundo mas largo de toda la historia (El mas largo es Erin's Unbirthday) y también puedo decirles que me encanta este capitulo, existen algunas reflexiones dentro del mismo que se me hicieron fáciles de escribir porque he llegado a pensar así en mis propias situaciones de vida y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Abajo también estaré explicando las referencias.**

**Ah si, este capitulo tiene una canción y es IMPORTANTISIMO que cuando llegue el momento la busquen y la pongan, de todos modos en mi perfil en la parte de las canciones utilizadas en la historia está un link, la canción es Don't look back in anger de Oasis que evidentemente no me pertenece.**

**iCarly no es de mi propiedad, es de Dan Schneider que no es miembro de la banda Oasis, por si pensaron que si.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 17 (63 en el total): Don't look back in anger.<strong>

-¿Como que una media Hermana?- Preguntaba Carly a Matt con mucha duda –Pero te advierto que si ella es menos rara que tú, quizás la conservemos-

-¿Conservarla?- Preguntó Matt irritado –No es un perro-

-Espera…- Decía Freddie –¿Cómo es que es tu media hermana? Es decir, si estudió con Melanie significa que debe tener nuestra misma edad ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Es una larga historia que simplificaré para ustedes- Respondió el chico –Soy dos meses mayor que ella. Digamos que mi papá era un casanova y embarazó a dos mujeres casi al mismo tiempo. Creo que eso de hecho lo ayudó a cambiar porque desde entonces no ha tenido más hijos. Solo yo; Matthew Elizabeth Ryan y ella; Cara Joanne Wilson porque papá no le dio su apellido-

-Entonces… Ella es CJ Wilson… ¿Cómo el lanzador de los LA Angels?- Preguntó Sam riendo un poco ante esa semejanza

-Sí. No sé mucho de ella la verdad, nunca tuvimos realmente un trato cercano, digo después de unos años, papá tomó responsabilidades y se acercó a ella e intentó que fuésemos amigos pero no funcionó, aun le envía dinero-

-¿Cómo que no funcionó? ¿Cómo no funcionó?- Preguntó Carly

-Bueno, ella siempre me culpó por no tener realmente un padre y yo siempre la culpé de que mis padres estuvieran muy cerca de divorciarse, es una relación odio/odio y estoy bien con ello- Respondió Matt con tranquilidad

-Creo que es evidente lo que quieres- Decía Carly levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a Matt parándose junto a él y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico en una especie de abrazo –Te ayudaremos a hacer las paces con tu hermana-

-Emmm… Media hermana- Decía Matt con obviedad, se soltó del agarre de la castaña para continuar –Y no es eso lo que quiero, solo quiero que Melanie no sea más su amiga, punto-

-Eso es egoísta- Protestaba Freddie –Cara era amiga de Melanie antes de que tú lo fueses ¿No crees que es un poco egoísta de tu parte querer que rompan su amistad?-

-Solo lo dices porque sientes una ligera atracción por ella y quieres que se quede un poco más por estos lados- Le contestó Matt, Sam miró enojada a Freddie una vez más y este siguió mirando a Matt nerviosamente ya que sentía la mirada de su novia sobre el –Lo cual no pasará, ella no vive aquí en Seattle y eventualmente se irá-

-¿Tu madre está en casa?- Le preguntó Sam a Freddie quien respondió con un simple

-No-

-Vamos- Le dijo Sam levantándose del sofá y extendiéndole una mano que él tomó –Vamos a pelear-

-¡Yeih!- Exclamó Freddie emocionado y ambos salieron del departamento. En ese momento Matt se sentó junto a la castaña en el sofá y le preguntó

-¿Sabes que "Vamos a pelear" es un eufemismo para tener sexo?-

-No lo supe las primeras… 5 veces pero después se me hizo obvio cuando Freddie siempre se emocionaba por "Pelear" así que si, lo sé- Respondió Carly con normalidad y encogiéndose de hombros al final –Solo no entiendo como ellos creen que son discretos con eso-

-Si… ¿Cuál es tu eufemismo para tener sexo?-

-No voy a tener la charla de sexo contigo, Matt- Le respondió Carly muy segura y desde la cocina Miriam si le respondió a Matt

-Yo solo le digo a mis padres "Estaré arriba con mi amiga" y ya- En ese momento sonó su teléfono y dijo –Mi papá está aquí, adiós chicos- Y se fue velozmente

-Esa chica es…- Decía el chico pero sería cortado por la castaña

-Sí, totalmente lo es-

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está haciendo Derek aquí?- Preguntó Cara enojada a sus amigas Emily y Alexis. Las había apartado un poco de Melanie y Derek para hablar con ellas –¡Les dije claramente que no íbamos a hacer esto!-<p>

-Vamos, Cara… Derek aun la quiere, es tan tierno- Le respondió Alexis con mucha ternura en su voz –Podría comérmelo… Debería comérmelo-

-Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso- Decía Cara con mucha seriedad en su voz –Saben que Derek engañó a Melanie, no una vez como ella cree sino al menos 10 ¿Y creen que puede tenerla de nuevo así como así?-

-Todos cometemos errores, Cara- Trató de convencerla Emily –Sabes que Derek aun la quiere, salieron como por dos años, eso no desaparece así como así-

-¿Saben? No me importa, me voy a llevar a Melanie a otro lado- Amenazó –Ella no se merece esto- La chica se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Melanie charlando con Derek, no se veía pasándola mal de hecho –Agarra tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí-

-¿Qué? Pero me estoy divirtiendo- Le respondió Melanie

-Mel, te juro por dios que…- Cara evidentemente estaba enojada, eso lo dijo apretando sus dientes pero fue cortada por la rubia

-Cara, relájate… Se cuidarme, no va a pasar nada- Cara suspiró mientras ella continuó hablándole -¿Podrías darnos un minuto? Estamos poniéndonos al día, solo eso-

-Aghhh- Gruñó frustrada la chica y volvió con el resto de sus amigas

-Entonces… ¿Dónde estábamos?- Le preguntó Mel a su ex novio

-¿Tienes novio?- Le preguntó Derek de la nada

-Emmm… Estoy segura de que no estábamos hablando de eso- Respondía ella –Pero no, no de momento-

-¿Por qué no? Digo mírate, eres hermosa… Siempre lo has sido-

Melanie sonrió, podría decirse que estuvo a punto de sonrojarse –No sigas, se lo que estás tratando de hacer y no va a funcionar-

-No estoy tratando de hacer nada- Aseguró –Solo estoy afirmando un hecho, nada de intenciones ocultas-

Melanie dudó por un segundo, realmente nunca le creyó una palabra pero podía divertirse un rato más ¿No? –Okay-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no hay un novio?- Insistió en la pregunta –Y no me vengas con eso de "Me estoy tomando mi tiempo" es tu excusa favorita y siempre lo dices, eso no va a funcionarte esta vez-

"Maldición, me conoce tan bien" pensó la rubia

* * *

><p>Sam se tumbó del otro lado de la cama de Freddie aun con su respiración agitada después de esos minutos de sexo.<p>

Silencio, silencio… Silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir, solo estaban allí mirando el techo como si fuese la televisión e intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. Finalmente unos instantes después, Sam rompería ese silencio

-¿Por qué siempre es incómodo después de hacer el amor?-

Freddie giró su cabeza hacia ella para responderle -¿A qué te refieres?-

Sam cambió su posición poniéndose de lado viendo a su novio a la cara –A esto, siempre que lo hacemos… Quedamos sin conversación después-

-Quizás ya hemos hablado de todo- Dijo Freddie tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros -¿Realmente hay algo más que decir? Digo, me parece raro preguntarte si te gustó o no y honestamente es lo único que se me ocurre-

-Ñeh, estuvo… Solo bien- Dijo Sam con un poco de apatía

-¿Solo bien?- Preguntó el castaño, pareció ofendido –No parecía "Solo bien" mientras sucedía-

-Freddie… Todas las mujeres exageramos un poco a veces, no es gran cosa-

-¿No es gran cosa?- Si, definitivamente estaba ofendido –¡Prácticamente me estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno!-

-Tu mente parecía estar en otro lado, Benson- Le explicaba la rubia –Si seguías pensando en esa chica Cara, déjame decirte que no te ayudó en nada-

-¡Pero estaba pensando en ti, en nosotros!- Exclamó el chico –Tu podrías moverte un poco más-

Sam hizo un gesto de incredulidad y le preguntó -¿Cómo te atreves?- Y se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda a su novio

* * *

><p>-Ok… ¿Con cuál de las chicas serias gay si tuvieras que serlo?- Le preguntaba Matt a Carly aun en el sofá ambos<p>

-Ummm… Diría que Melanie- Respondió Carly luego de pensarlo un poco –Es limpia, educada, elegante y adoro su perfume-

-Si… Melanie tiene mucha clase-

-¿Y tú… con quien de los chicos serias gay?- Si, extraña la conversación que estaban teniendo

-Ya soy gay conmigo mismo una que otra noche cuando me siento muy solo, con eso es suficiente-

Carly cambió su rostro por uno de repugnancia para decir –Iugh, que asco-

* * *

><p>-Vámonos- Le dijo Melanie a Cara con mucha seriedad luego de acercarse a ella<p>

-Creí que no querías irte-

-Hice algo estúpido, vámonos- Volvió a decir seriamente y muy rápido

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Te lo explicaré luego, solo vámonos ¿Si?- Su amiga no dijo nada, solo la acompañó hasta afuera donde tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Melanie.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que fue lo que hiciste?- Preguntó Cara entrando junto a Melanie a la casa de la rubia -¿Qué tan malo pudo ser para que no quisieras decírmelo en el taxi solo porque creías que el taxista que es un completo extraño iba a juzgarte?-

Melanie se sentó en el sofá frustrada y su amiga la siguió sentándose al otro extremo del mismo, cruzando las piernas –Verás…- Realmente no quería decirlo –Llega un momento en la vida de toda mujer en que…-

-¿En serio?- Cara la cortó –¿Vas a darle vueltas al asunto de esa manera? Eso puede funcionarte con los chicos y con los maestros pero no conmigo, no con Cara Wilson-

-Digamos que… Puede que… No estoy diciendo que haya sido así… Existe la posibilidad de que… Quizá… Puede que…- La rubia no encontraba como decirlo sin que sonara mal pero finalmente lo diría –Hubo un beso esta noche con Derek y…-

-¿Qué?- Gritó Cara levantándose de su asiento –Melanie, no puedo creerlo… ¡No de tu parte!-

-Fue un accidente-

-¿Cómo pudo ser un accidente?- Preguntó Cara realmente molesta levantando su voz -¿Cómo se besa a alguien por accidente? ¿Te caíste y accidentalmente tus labios rozaron los de él? ¡Eso no pasa en la vida real!-

-No tienes que regañarme, ya me siento mal por ello- Aseguró Melanie –Fue un accidente- Insistió

La pelinegra llevó una mano a su frente buscando calma y cerró sus ojos -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te besara?-

-Ese es el otro detalle del secreto…- Dijo Melanie con mucha pena

-¡No!- Gritó sin creerlo –No, Melanie… Dime que no es así- Le pidió y se sentó de nuevo a su lado con las manos tapando su rostro –Él no te besó… Tú lo besaste a él ¿Cierto?- Cara quitó las manos de su rostro y vio como Mel asintió con pesar –No puedo creerlo… Melanie… ¿Por qué? él te engañó, fuiste miserable por semanas hasta que finalmente lo golpeaste ¿Cómo es que lo besas ahora?-

-El tequila es realmente una bebida muy fuerte…- Decía la rubia intentando justificarse pero su amiga no compraría ninguna de sus excusas baratas

-Tírale ese hueso a otro perro- Se quedó pensando unos segundos –Esto es lo que vamos a hacer, mañana vamos a reunirnos con él y quiero que le digas que fue solo un error, que no lo quieres realmente y todas esas mierdas condescendientes que se le puedan decir a alguien cuando cometemos un error-

-Solo lo hice porque… Supongo que… Extrañé demasiado el pasado, realmente fueron años increíbles y… Ya no está, ya todo se esfumó. Tuve que empezar de nuevo aquí en Seattle- Explicaba sinceramente –Y no me va mal, tengo buenos amigos y esas cosas pero… A veces extraño como era todo antes-

-Exactamente, ese es el tipo de mierda condescendiente que quiero que le digas a ese desgraciado mañana-

* * *

><p>Cara durmió en casa de Melanie quien le prestó algo de ropa cómoda para dormir y poder quitarse ese vestido que llevaba. La rubia despertaría a eso de las 11 de la mañana y Cara aun dormía, habían compartido la cama. Mel despertó porque alguien tocaba el timbre así que fue a ver quién era<p>

-Matt… No estoy de humor para tus locuras ¿Si?- Le dijo Mel aun con su cara de dormida y apenas abriendo los ojos ya que el sol le molestaba –Nada de "Veamos Frozen", nada de "A To Z se estrenó el pasado jueves, veamos el primer episodio" y definitivamente nada de "Unámonos a un coro y seamos como Pitch Perfect"-

-No es ninguna tontería- Matt entró a la casa sin que Melanie se lo ofreciera –De hecho, nunca he tenido un episodio tan serio-

Mel, cerró la puerta resignada. Solo quería volver a acostarse –Matty, en serio… Me duele la cabeza, me siento terrible ¿Podríamos hacer esto luego?-

-No, tiene que ser ahora- Mel inició su camino hacia el sofá donde se sentó cubriendo su rostro con sus manos –Revisaba tu instagram ayer en la noche y me molesta, no tienes idea cuanto me molesta el hecho… De que no tengas fotos en traje de baño en el-

-Todas esas están en Facebook… y no voy a aceptarte- Respondió ella aun con las manos en su rostro las cuales retiró para preguntarle -¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo para eso viniste?-

-Bueno, esa foto que subiste ayer…- Matt hablaba con pausa como quien no quiere la cosa –Con esa amiga tuya…-

-Cara, se llama Cara- Mel le corrigió –¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres conocerla? Esta soltera-

-No, nunca podría hacer eso aunque quisiera-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Melanie con mucha curiosidad –Has salido con muchas chicas ¿Por qué dices que con Cara no podrías salir aunque quisieras? Ella no está por encima de tu nivel-

En ese momento salió Cara de la habitación de Melanie con un pijama azul, despeinada y frotando uno de sus ojos –Melanie ¿Por qué no me despert…?- Se detuvo al notar que su amiga no estaba acompañada –Emmm… Hola- Matt la saludó con la mano –Disculpa… ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? Tu rostro me parece familiar pero no recuerdo de donde-

-Quizás te resulte demasiado familiar ¿No?- Preguntó el chico haciendo énfasis en "Demasiado"

-Ah sí, que modales los míos- Decía Melanie –Cara, él es Matt. Matt, ella es Cara- En ese instante el rostro de Cara cambió totalmente, parecía que le habían dicho algo sumamente malo pero realmente solo había empezado a recordar -¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Matt?- Preguntó la chica –¿Cómo en… Matthew Ryan?-

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Melanie divertida

-Es… Es como si… Técnicamente… Quizás… Definitivamente… Somos… Algo así como… Veras Melanie… Llega un momento en la vida de toda mujer en que…- Cara gesticulaba y no sabía cómo decir aquello

-Solo dilo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- Decía Melanie -¿Saliste con el alguna vez? ¿Se acostaron? ¿Robaron un banco juntos? ¿Qué pasa?- Ante la imposibilidad de Cara de responder, quien lo haría sería Matt

-Cara… Es mi media hermana-

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Mel sorprendida y un tanto perturbada –Oh por dios… Esto es como la onceava temporada de Grey's Anatomy-

-No digas eso Mel- Decía Matt –Eso significaría que yo soy Meredith y no quiero ser Meredith-

-No, tú serias Maggie, yo sería Meredith- Le contradijo Cara

* * *

><p>Sam despertó, habían olvidado poner el despertador. Se sobresaltó un poco, aún estaba desnuda con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo al igual que su novio al otro lado de la cama, lo que la sobresaltó fue pensar si ya la señora Benson había llegado al apartamento. Con una mano sacudió a su novio quien despertó casi inmediatamente<p>

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la rubia

El castaño se giró, tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche junto a su lado de la cama y le respondió a su novia –11:15 am-

-Y… ¿Se supone que ya madre está aquí… cierto?- Freddie quien hasta ese momento estaba tranquilo cambió su rostro a uno de tragedia y preocupación

-¡Oh por dios!- Murmuró, evitaba gritar por si su madre lo escuchaba –Se supone que está aquí desde hace más de 2 horas ¿Qué tal si nos vio?- Sam se levantó de la cama aun tapándose su cuerpo con la sabana –¿Sabes que esto no es como en la televisión y no tienes que cubrirte, cierto? Es decir, ya te he visto- Le recordó con obviedad

-Cállate imbécil- Recogió su ropa del suelo y fue hasta el baño a vestirse pero antes de entrar le diría a su novio –Vístete y sal allí a ver si tu madre está o no-

Freddie hizo aquello, se vistió con algo cómodo y con sus pies descalzos fue a inspeccionar la zona y no tuvo que ir muy lejos, su madre si estaba allí. De hecho estaba en la cocina comenzando a hacer el almuerzo

-Hola mamá… ¿Cuándo llegaste?- Le preguntó entrando a la cocina

-Hola hijo, llegué hace alrededor de dos horas… ¿Y tú cuando te viniste?- Esa pregunta hizo que Freddie tosiera de los nervios como si se hubiese atragantado con algo porque detectó el doble sentido en esa pregunta y lo que pensó fue en el sentido sexual de "Venirse" -¿Estás bien? Me refiero a qué hora llegaste anoche, dijiste que saldrías con tus amigos ¿No?-

El castaño nerviosamente puso una mano sobre un estante como recostándose de el –Emmm… Temprano, realmente no fue nada, solo nos quedamos en donde Carly hasta las 10 más o menos-

-Ummm… ¿Y Sam se vino también?-Esa pregunta hizo que Freddie volviese a ahogarse con las palabras y de nuevo empezara a toser –Digo ¿Sam durmió aquí en el sofá o algo? Es decir, ya a las 10 de la noche es un tanto peligroso que regrese a su casa-

-No, ella… Durmió en el apartamento de Carly- El chico respondió intentando calmarse y no parecer tan obvio –¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-No hijo, puedes ir a tu habitación y venirte de nuevo en un rato-

-Ok mamá pero creo que deberías parafrasear mejor esa palabra- Salió de la cocina y volvió a su habitación con un paso muy acelerado. Al entrar a su habitación, Sam estaba sentada en su cama esperándolo –Creo que lo sabe-

-¿Qué cosa exactamente se supone que sabe?- Sam sabia a lo que su novio se refería solo esperaba una respuesta diferente como una especie de plegaria

-Creo que sabe que hemos estado teniendo relaciones- Le respondió, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró profundamente antes de continuar –Me estuvo haciendo preguntas extrañas y usaba mucho la palabra "Venir" y sus derivados, fue incomodo-

-Quizás es una de esas cosas que solo notas porque crees que lo sabe, quizás realmente ni le ha pasado por la cabeza en lo absoluto- Sam trataba de ser racional aunque honestamente la idea de que la señora Benson los hubiese descubierto le aterraba.

* * *

><p>Melanie estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa entre Cara y Matt quienes estaban cruzados de brazos, la chica además de eso también tenía las piernas cruzadas<p>

-Bien… ¿Cómo vamos a resolver esto?- Decía Melanie intentando ser mediadora entre ambos

-No vamos a resolver nada- Respondió el chico –Solo quiero que dejes de ser amiga de ella, es todo- Dijo como lo más normal y natural del mundo lo cual solo hizo a Cara sonreír de incredulidad y negar producto de lo mismo para decirle

-Claro, todo lo que tengo… Debe llegar Matt Ryan a quitármelo- Se incorporó hacia adelante en su asiento para verlo directo a su rostro –Así es, idiota… Primero Steven, ahora Melanie. Déjame aplaudirte- Y empezó a aplaudirle lenta y sarcásticamente

-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó Melanie y Cara volvió a su posición de antes -… ¿Quién es Steven?-

-Papá- Respondieron ambos

-Bien, creo que todos aquí tenemos la suficiente edad para resolver esto con madurez y que se lleven medianamente bien así que…- Decía Melanie pero sería cortada por Matt

-Entiendo y aprecio lo que intentas hacer, de verdad que si… Pero no lo necesitamos, no eres tu quien va a arreglarnos, sino nosotros mismos- Ahora fue Matt quien se incorporó hacia adelante en su asiento para ver a Cara –Vayamos a la cancha de tenis… Y hablémoslo ¿yeah?-

-¡Yeah!- Exclamó Cara.

Matt se levantó del sofá –Vamos, tengo el auto afuera-

-Ok pero primero tienes que llevarme al hotel para ponerme mi vestimenta tenística- Le dijo Cara a su medio hermano con voz obvia

-Aghhh- Gruñó el –Bien, andando-

Ambos empezaron su camino hacia la salida pero antes de irse Cara le diría a Mel –Hey ¿Recuerdas esa cafetería donde estuvimos el jueves?- La rubia asintió –Pues… A las 5 debes verte con Derek allá y quiero que seas firme en que fue un error ¿Ok?-

-Ok- Respondió ella con seguridad.

Ambos salieron y cuando estaban por subir al auto, Matt le diría a su media hermana –De hecho me impresionas, entendiste lo de Grey's Anatomy y lo de la canción de Lorde-

-Quizás si tenemos algo en común- Respondió ella luego de encogerse de hombros.

* * *

><p>Sam logró escapar del apartamento de Freddie sin ser vista por la señora Benson, aún quedaba la duda de si esta sabía que ellos habían tenido relaciones pero prefería que en caso de que si lo supiera, que solo Freddie recibiera el sermón ya que ella no tenía que escuchar un sermón, Marissa era la madre de Freddie, no su madre. Al menos esa era la excusa que ella ponía en su mente para evitar un sermón<p>

-Carly… Hace tiempo que no hablamos- Se anunció así la rubia entrando al apartamento de su mejor amiga quien estaba viendo la televisión –Deberías buscarte un pasatiempo, las últimas veces que he entrado aquí, te encuentro viendo la tele-

-Están dando un maratón de Gossip Girl y dura todo el fin de semana- Le explicó intentando sonar obvia, luego notó algo –Alguien la pasó muy bien anoche-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Sam se sentó al lado de la castaña

-Tienes puesta la misma ropa de ayer, significa que no fuiste a tu casa. Aparte de eso, no volviste así que te quedaste con Freddie- Le explicó con una sonrisa en sus labios –No soy tan estúpida, se lo que estaban haciendo-

-Emm… Si, Freddie necesitaba ayuda con un sándwich, no podía terminar de comerlo y me dijo que si podía quitarle ese problema de las manos así que lo hice- Respuesta tonta y Carly no cayó con eso

-Entiendo… "Sandwich" es un eufemismo para "Sexo"- Sam la miró con su boca abierta producto de la sorpresa –Todos sabemos que lo hacen, Sam… No son tan discretos como piensan-

-No hacemos nada, Carly- Aseguró no muy convencida de su mentira

-¿En serio?- Preguntó la castaña incrédula –Hace 4 días entraron a mi apartamento muy sudados, despeinados y sonrientes… Y su excusa fue que estaban en una montaña rusa-

-Mi vida sexual no es asunto de nadie ¿Si?- Sam no intentaba sonar enojada, solo quería dejar eso claro –Nunca lo ha sido, no lo es ahora y no lo será en el futuro así como yo no pregunto de tu vida sexual-

-Si… Mejor mantengamos este tipo de secretos-

* * *

><p>Matt llevó a Cara al hotel donde se hospedaba para que se cambiara y pusiera ropa deportiva. Mientras eso pasaba él la esperó afuera y si, se tardó mucho… Demasiado.<p>

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Le preguntó cuándo regresó, ella se encogió de hombros y le respondió con sencillez

-Debía ducharme-

Luego fueron a la casa de Matt porque ahora era él quien necesitaba ponerse ropa tenística, el tardó mucho menos.

Después fueron por algo de comer ya que era más de la 1 de la tarde y aun no tenían nada en el estómago para finalmente luego ir a la cancha de tenis donde comenzarían a jugar a eso de las 3:30

-… Siempre es igual contigo, no es mi culpa que tus padres hayan estado a punto de divorciarse- Le explicaba Cara algo enojada a su medio hermano mientras se preparaba para realizar un saque –En todo caso, es culpa de mi madre pero no mía-

-Si pero ¿Quién nació de esa relación? Tu- Dijo el chico con obviedad devolviendo la pelota que Cara no pudo alcanzar –Punto para mí, Sharapova-

-Ganas un punto y ya te crees Federer- La chica antes de volver a sacar, seguiría la discusión –Pero al menos tu tuviste un padre, yo no… ¿Sabes cómo era de traumático para mí el día del padre? ¿Sabes las humillaciones que recibí en la escuela en el día de "Lleva a tu padre a clase"? ya sabes, ese día en que van los padres a hablar de lo que hacen para vivir-

-Si bueno… Papá quizás no estuvo ahí para ti, pero te envía dinero- Cara sacó y él le devolvió el saque, ella volvió a conectar y ganó el punto –Ok 15/15. Te envía dinero, no digas que ha estado ausente porque no es así-

-¿Te estas escuchando?- Preguntó ella levantando un poco la voz –No me importa si me manda o no dinero, no estuvo nunca para mí cuando lo necesité y tu si lo tuviste. No te culpo por ello pero al menos pudo haberme visitado de vez en cuando, no alejarse y eventualmente mudarse a Seattle- Cara sacó y ganó el punto con su saque –30/15-

-Él no se alejó, recuerda que por un tiempo intentó acercarnos, que fuésemos unidos… Claro, yo no dejé que eso sucediera-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó ella aún más enojada –Mamá no pudo tener más hijos ¿Sabes lo bien que me habría caído un hermano?- Sacó y de nuevo ganó el punto –40/15. Porque si, un hermano no habría estado mal, pero viniste tú con tu actitud de victima a culparme por algo que ni siquiera pasó, como el divorcio de tus padres-

-¡Porque estuvo a punto de pasar, Cara!- Exclamó el chico golpeando la pelota –Y en aquel tiempo…- Golpeo de nuevo la pelota –Me parecía súper injusto-

Cara ganó el punto –1/0 sacas tu ahora, Sampras- Luego volvería al tema –¿Y qué tal ahora? ¿Aun piensas que es injusto o ves que realmente el injusto fuiste tú conmigo?-

Matt realmente no quería contestar eso –Prepárate para mi saque, Radwanska-

* * *

><p>Melanie llegó puntual a la cafetería donde se suponía que se encontraría con Derek y al entrar, lo vio esperándolo en una de las mesas así que se acercó a él y se le sentó de frente<p>

-Hola… Supongo que tenemos que hablar- Dijo Melanie con algo de pena

-No realmente, podemos pasar directo a los besos si eso te parece bien- Propuso el chico de manera seductora, Mel sonrió pero no lo consideró como una opción –Anoche huiste… ¿Fue algo que hice? ¿Use mucha lengua? Cuando éramos novios, siempre decías que usaba mucha lengua-

-No, realmente has mejorado eso…- Admitió pero ella ya tenía un objetivo marcado e iba a seguirlo –Escucha… Sé que fui yo quien te besé y todo el asunto pero… Fue un error, un momento de debilidad y solo eso, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones ni nada-

-Totalmente, deberíamos cometer otro error igual- Propuso con la misma emoción, jocosidad y de la misma manera seductiva de antes

-Creo que no me has entendido- Decía la rubia pasando una mano por su cabello –Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho tiempo, he avanzado, he crecido como persona y no me hace falta un novio como tú. De todos modos, tampoco hay manera de que eso pase porque tu excursión termina en unos cuantos días y te iras-

-Ok, entiendo que aun estés molesta conmigo, es decir… Admito que te engañé 47 veces con 40 chicas diferentes pero te juro que...-

Melanie lo cortó, no gritándole sorprendida aunque si le sorprendió sino más bien atónita –Wow… No me esperaba que fuesen tantas veces, creo que de hecho me siento peor ahora-

-No tienes que, he cambiado… Sabía que vivías en Seattle ahora y por eso vine hasta acá… Vine por ti- Aseguró pero Melanie no le creyó ya que tenía todas las pruebas de que eso no era así

-Emmm… Viniste por una excursión escolar, no por mí… No para buscarme, fue solo una coincidencia-

-¿Coincidencia… O destino?-

-Coincidencia- Aseguró la rubia, nunca se sintió tan segura al momento de dar una respuesta como en ese momento

-… O destino-

-Coincidencia- Volvió a asegurar pero antes de que Derek insistiese ella decidió decirle otra cosa –Ya vuelvo, debo ir al baño- Se levantó de su asiento y tropezó con un mesero que estaba recogiendo las tazas de café que la gente había dejado en las otras mesas. El mesero cayó rompiendo todas las tazas que llevaba consigo, Melanie lo miró nerviosa y le dijo –Pagaré las tazas-

* * *

><p>-Lo siento, lo siento… De verdad lo siento- Repetía Cara a Matt miles de veces –Lo siento- ¿Por qué decía tanto eso? Porque en medio del juego ella golpeó una pelota muy fuerte y esta le dio en la mano derecha a Matt a quien eso le dolió demasiado así que Cara tuvo que tomar el auto de Matt y llevarlo al hospital, en ese momento una enfermera estaba vendándole la mano –Lo siento-<p>

-No digas lo siento, cuando los dos sabemos solo estas mintiendo-

-Estoy casi segura de que eso es una canción- Dijo Cara y Matt rió un poco aun con el dolor en su mano y es que sí, eso era una canción

-No tienes que disculparte… Creo que esta experiencia cercana a la muerte me ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo- Decía Matt, Cara lo interrumpiría diciéndole

-Nunca estuviste en peligro de muerte- Pero el chico solo la ignoró y continuó

-Realmente… No eres tan mala como pensé que eras, de hecho me divertí mucho hoy a pesar de que casi muero…-

-No ibas a morir- Le recordó ella pero el chico solo continuó

-Pero a lo que quiero llegar es a lo siguiente, no sé cuántos días estaré internado en este hospital, en terapia intensiva pero…- En ese momento la enfermera que lo vendaba habló

-Está listo, ya puedes irte- Y abandonó la sala en donde estaban dejando a Matt y a Cara solos, el chico continuaría

-El punto es… Que me di cuenta de algo: Me agradas, Cara. En serio que si- La chica sonrió tímidamente mirando al suelo mientras su medio hermano continuaba –Y me doy cuenta de que siempre fui una persona muy cerrada en cuanto a ti. No quería acercarme a ti por miedo a que me agradaras y terminase queriéndote y ese miedo era porque… Técnicamente no somos hermanos y porque mi padre engañó a mi madre con tu madre y vi eso como una especie de traición y si me agradabas… Iba a sentir que estaba traicionando a mi propia madre y no quería sentirme así. No te voy a engañar, quizás aun lo vea un poco de esa manera pero como tú misma dijiste, tú no eres la culpable-

-Podemos hablar, podemos tolerarnos… Podemos querernos- Decía Cara –Es un problema de nuestros padres, no de nosotros. Nosotros estamos bien, los jodidos son ellos-

Matt rió ante eso último –Si… No voy a llamarte "Hermana" así que no me pidas demasiado pero quizás… Puede que… Algún día… Veras, llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en que…- Cara supo que se estaba burlando de ella así que le dio un golpe en un brazo –¡Auch!-

-¿No puedes comportarte seriamente un segundo?-

-Lo que intento decir es, que quizás algún día si… Te vea como una hermana, ahora mismo solo te veo como una conocida pero con la diferencia de que ahora si estoy abierto a que escales posiciones-

Cara sonrió –Es todo lo que pido- Luego le recordó –Y no olvidemos el hecho de que te patee el trasero jugando tenis-

-Tampoco fue así, ganaste el primer set pero yo estaba ganando el segundo 3/2- Le recordó el chico –Así que iba a igualarte-

-Claro, seguro que si- Dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Melanie por su parte había roto unas tazas un tanto costosas por lo que no tenía para pagar por ellas así que habló con el gerente del lugar y acordaron que trabajaría allí gratis hasta pagar por ellas, es decir, trabajaría allí aproximadamente por un mes y debía empezar a trabajar en dos dias.<p>

Una vez eso estuvo solucionado volvería a hablar con Derek quien muy pacientemente esperó por ella

-Finalmente- Dijo Derek mientras su ex novia se sentaba frente a el –Esta cita está resultando un tanto accidentada ¿No crees?-

-¿Cita?- Preguntó Mel enarcando una ceja, eso no era una cita ¿Por qué decía que lo era? –Esto no es una cita… ¿Puedo ser totalmente honesta contigo?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió el chico intentando tomar la mano de Melanie sobre la mesa pero ella la apartó a tiempo -¿Sucede algo?-

-Mira… Quiero que entiendas lo que estoy a punto de decirte ¿De acuerdo?- Su ex asintió con firmeza –Estuvimos juntos por 1 año y 11 meses y me engañaste, no te voy a negar que en su momento me dolió y lloré por semanas, no quería ni salir de mi casa y hasta me expulsaron de la escuela por golpearte… La pasé mal, Derek-

-Pero estoy aquí ahora, sé que tengo que irme en unos días pero quiero volver a como éramos antes, extraño como eran las cosas antes-

¿Era tan loco eso? Técnicamente era lo mismo que ella le había dicho a Cara la noche anterior, ella extrañaba su pasado pero de alguna manera, escuchar a Derek decir esas mismas palabras le hizo ver las cosas de otro modo y así se lo expresó

-No me has dejado terminar… La pasé mal pero… Estoy bien ahora- La rubia suspiró miró a su alrededor y podía decir que se sentía… Cómoda –Adoro Seattle, adoro mi vida tal y como es ahora… Tengo nuevos amigos y aun mantengo a algunos viejos amigos también. Me siento libre, siento que todo pasa naturalmente y que no estoy forzando las cosas-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?-

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, Freddie entró al apartamento de Carly y encontró a esta aun frente al televisor y a Sam en la cocina comiendo un pedazo de jamón<p>

-Miren quien al fin se acordó que tiene una novia- Dijo Sam al verlo entrar

Carly pareció no darse cuenta que Freddie había entrado a su apartamento ya que nunca despegó la vista de la tele.

El castaño caminó hasta la cocina sentándose en la mesa junto a Sam y muy tranquilo le dijo

-Mi mamá no sabe nada, fue una falsa alarma-

-Bien- Respondió ella sin emoción alguna y sin siquiera mirarlo sino mirando al gran plato de jamón frente a ella

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No- Aseguró ella aun sin mirarlo y llevándose un pedazo de jamón a su boca –Es solo que… No, no sucede nada-

-¡Vamos! Puedes decírmelo- El castaño intentaba ser comprensivo -¿Podrías al menos mirarme cuando me hablas?-

Sam alzó la mirada para verlo y fue como si, al verlo directamente a los ojos no pudiese seguir ocultando lo que le molestaba –Es que… Dijiste algo muy feo anoche, Freddie… Básicamente dijiste que soy aburrida en la cama-

-¡Solo porque tu básicamente dijiste que no era lo suficientemente bueno!- Se justificó levantando un poco la voz pero no quería hacer de eso una discusión así que suspiró profundamente con sus ojos cerrados

* * *

><p>-Deberías sentirte especial, sin embargo- Dijo Matt. Cara estaba a su lado, era ella quien conducía su auto ya que él no podía hacerlo por su mano vendada<p>

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Eres la única persona aparte de mí que ha logrado conducir mi auto-

La chica sonrió –¿Sabes que haría este día perfecto?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Cara se detuvo en un semáforo ya que estaba la luz roja, tomó su teléfono y mientras buscaba algo le respondió al chico –Cantar una canción-

Matt negó con la cabeza sonrientemente –No vamos a cantar nada-

-Uh, esta es perfecta- La luz del semáforo cambió a verde así que ella volvió a poner el auto en marcha y le dio play a la canción y empezó a sonar la canción de Oasis "Don't look back in anger" –Vamos anímate-

-No-

-¡Vamos!- Y comenzó a cantar solamente ella

_Slip inside the eye of your mind__don´t you know you might find__a better place to play – Introducete al ojo de tu mente, no sabes que podrías encontrar un mejor lugar para jugar_

-¡Vamos!- Le insistió Cara y Matt se uniría al canto tímidamente

_You said that you'd never been but all the things that you've seen, slowly fade away – Dijiste que nunca habias estado y todas las cosas que has visto, se desvanecerán lentamente_

_So I start a revolution from my bed. Cos you said the brains I have went to my head – Asi que empiezo una revolucion desde mi cama. __Pues dijiste que los cerebros que tengo fueron a mi cabeza_

_Step outside the summertime's in bloom. Stand up besides the fireplace, take that look from off your face – Sal hacia afuera que el verano está floreciendo. __Parate al lado de la chimenea, quita esa mirada de tu rostro_

_You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out – Nunca vas a quemar mi Corazon_

Llegó el coro y lo cantaron inspiradísimos

_So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by – Asi que Sally puede esperar, sabe que es muy tarde mientras caminamos_

_Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say - Su alma se escapa, pero no mires el pasado con rencor, te oi decir._

* * *

><p>–No creo que seas aburrida en la cama, aun nos estamos conociendo a ese nivel, aun no se todas las cosas que te gustan que te hagan al igual que tú no sabes todas las cosas que a mí me gustan- Le dijo Freddie a su novia<p>

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Freddie tomó la mano de Sam y sonriendo le dijo -Que ya llegaremos a la perfección-

* * *

><p><em>Take me to the place where you go where nobody knows if it's night or day – Llevame al lugar donde vas donde nadie sabe si es de noche o de dia<em>

_Please don't put your life in the hands of a Rock N Roll band who'll throw it all away – Por favor no pongas tu vida en las manos de una banda de Rock N Roll quien la echará a perder _

_I'm gonna start a revolution from my bed. Cos you said the brains I have went to my head – Empezaré una revolucion desde mi cama. __Pues dijiste que los cerebros que tengo fueron a mi cabeza_

_Step outside the summertime's in bloom. Stand up besides the fireplace, take that look from off your face – Sal hacia afuera que el verano está floreciendo. __Parate al lado de la chimenea, quita esa mirada de tu rostro_

_Cos you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out – Porque nunca vas a quemar mi Corazon_

_So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as she's walking on by – Asi que Sally puede esperar, sabe que es muy tarde mientras camina_

_My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say - Mi alma se escapa, pero no mires el pasado con rencor, te oi decir._

* * *

><p>Melanie le contestaría a su ex novio<p>

-A lo que me refiero es que si… Fui miserable por un tiempo pero ya estoy bien, ya lo superé y lo de anoche, ese tonto beso solo fui yo queriendo escapar de la realidad, queriendo ser ciega y no ver lo maravillosa que es mi vida ahora-

-Entonces… ¿No hay oportunidad para otro beso?- Preguntó Derek esperanzado

-No- Aseguró –Creo que piensas que como luego de que me engañaste, fui miserable… Aun lo soy y no es así. Soy feliz, Derek, me siento feliz… Así que técnicamente si algo tengo que hacer es agradecerte por haber hecho lo que hiciste porque si no lo hubieses hecho… No habría podido reencontrarme conmigo misma y… Ser feliz- Culminó con una sonrisa

Derek solo se quedó mirando la mesa meditando.

* * *

><p><em>So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by – Asi que Sally puede esperar, sabe que es muy tarde mientras caminamos<em>

_Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say - Su alma se escapa pero no mires el pasado con rencor, te oi decir._

* * *

><p>-Te amo- Le dijo Sam a Freddie besándolo<p>

* * *

><p><em>So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as she's walking on by – Asi que Sally puede esperar, sabe que es muy tarde mientras camina<em>

* * *

><p>-Adiós- Melanie se paró y se fue de la cafetería sonriendo y suspirando tranquilamente.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger… <em>_I heard you say – Mi alma se escapa pero no mires el pasado con rencor, no mires el pasado con rencor… Te oí decir._

_At least not today – Al menos no hoy_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in love... Con el capitulo, me encanta y ya hacia un tiempo desde que no usaba una canción completa<strong>

**Explicó una cosa ¿Por que corté la conversación de Freddie y Sam y la conversación de Derek y Melanie para pasar a la parte de Matt y Cara poniendo la canción y luego volver a Sam y Freddie y a Derek y Melanie sin hacer un salto en la conversación? sencillo, en mi cabeza veo esto como una serie de televisión y me imagine ese final con esa canción siendo parte importante de todas las 3 historias del capitulo, por eso.**

**Voy a responder reviews y luego explico las referencias**

**Andrs: Gracias por tus dos review, que bueno que te haya gustado y si, supongo que quería que Carly se pareciera un poco a Blair, que genial que lo hayas notado, de verdad :D si, Miriam trata de esconderlo pero no demasiado jajajjaja. Sobre ¡Aun existo! la verdad no se, he pensado en terminarla pero tendría que leerla de nuevo para recordar como va y quizás lo haga pronto, si decido hacerlo lo avisaré por acá.**

**Judith: Jajajjajaj de hecho los apellidos son demasiado reales. El del mariscal de campo es un apellido polaco de verdad y el de Miriam es un apellido vasco. Los vascos y las vascas es el nombre que se le da a los habitantes del País Vasco que es parte de España aunque segun tengo entendido tienen mucho tiempo buscando su independencia.**

**Tere: Jajjajajaj ya ves que no puse que Freddie lo hacia para darle celos a Sam pero en serio, no le prestaría mucha atención a eso que hizo Freddie. Es normal que piense que una chica es bonita, tiene novia si pero sigue siendo una persona y tiene ojos, quizás si debió disimularlo mas jajajajaja. Gracias por el review y por revisar la historia después de tanto tiempo**

**Usuario865: Ya vez el porque de su rostro de confusión, porque no quería que sus otras amigas llevaran a Derek a ese lugar, Cara es la mas leal a Melanie. Gracias por el review :D**

**dany: Con Cara no lo hice y no creo que estuviera en los planes pero créeme cuando te digo que he considerado hacer eso de que algún personaje sienta atracción por Freddie pero creo que lo dejaré para mas adelante ajajjaja. Gracias por el review.**

**Explicó las referencias sin un orden especifico.**

**1) Si, en la onceava temporada de Grey's Anatomy el personaje de Meredith se entera que tiene una media hermana llamada Maggie quien es la que se lo dice.**

**2) De nuevo Frozen, si**

**3) A To Z es una nueva serie. Es una comedia romántica y para mi es de lo mejorcito de la nueva temporada de series (Hasta ahora)**

**4) Pitch Perfect es una película protagonizada por Anna Kendrick (Inserte un corazón aqui) que trata sobre un coro universitario y una competencia de coros.**

**5) "No digas lo siento cuando los dos sabemos solo estas mintiendo" es parte de una canción del grupo colombiano Don Tetto, la canción se llama "No digas lo siento"**

**6) "Vamos a la cancha de tenis y hablemoslo yeah" o "Let's go down to the tennis court and talk it up like yeah" es parte de una canción de Lorde, la canción es "Tennis Court"**

**7) Al principio del capitulo Sam dice que el nombre de Cara tiene las mismas iniciales que el lanzador de los LA Angels CJ Wilson. Si, CJ Wilson es una persona real.**

**Creo que no hay mas. CREO**

**Gracias a todos por su atención, si pueden dejar un review se los agradecería a todos y cada uno de ustedes. De verdad que si y... Nos leemos el próximo sábado ¿Si? Bye :***


	42. Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto

**Hola a todos ¿Que tal están? yo por ejemplo estoy contento ya que logré hacer este capitulo. Realmente no sabia que carajo escribir y tomé una idea que tenia muuuucho tiempo archivada y... Salió esto. Recién comencé a escribir esto el jueves en la noche y lo terminé ayer viernes a eso de las 11:30 de la noche.**

**Les cuento que abajo estaré explicando las referencias y diciendo otras cositas. Por cierto... Si, lo de Izzie no lo he olvidado y el capitulo 65 sera importante en ese misterio.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron un review y les responderé justo acá:**

**Hasumin-chan: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes, no tenias Internet así que no es tu culpa jajajaja. Si, esa ultima escena que termina con Melanie diciendo "Adiós" con música de fondo es... A mi también me gusta.**

**Tere: Gracias por los reviews jajajaja y quizás algo como lo que pediste antes pueda llegar a pasar. Es una posibilidad.**

**Usuario865: Jajajjajaja gracias y si, concuerdo con que Matt es demasiado suertudo como conozco muchos suertudos en el sentido de enrollarse con chicas muy lindas pero de alguna forma, este no me cae mal jajaja.**

**danycha2002: Gracias por el review y... Si quieres tensión, eso podría llegar a pasar. No te preocupes. Al final me dices ;)  
><strong>

**Vale123456789: Ah si, a ti ya te habia respondido jajajaja**

**Judith: Muchas gracias Judith. No creo que hayan escenas muuuuy fuertes principalmente porque Fanfiction tiene clasificaciones y esta historia es "T" que es de contenido con violencia menor y cosas no tan explicitas así que no puedo escribir eso tan explicitamente. Las historias catalogadas como "M" son las de adultos y ahí si hay mucho de eso jajajaj. Gracias y no, no aburres, mientras mas me dejen para leer en los reviews es mas refrescante :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece y tampoco le pertenece a Mr. Roboto sino a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 18 (64 en el total): Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto.<strong>

Melanie y Sam llegaban esa mañana a Ridgeway, un día más de clases y por lo tanto de tortura. Sam se quedó en su casillero con Carly y Melanie siguió hacia el suyo por donde encontraría a Matt

-Hey- Saludó ella –¿Cómo está tu mano? Veo que no está vendada, es una mejora supongo- Terminó de decir para luego abrir su casillero

-Supones bien- Respondió extrañamente contento –Puedo hacer cualquier cosa con ella… Excepto cosas sucias-

-Eres un idiota- Le dijo en medio de una sonrisa

-En fin, llevaré a Cara esta noche al aeropuerto. Su vuelo sale a las 9, puedes venir con nosotros- Le propuso

Mel cerró su casillero para hablarle a Matt viéndolo directamente –Por supuesto que iré, no sé cuándo vuelva a ver a Cara… Sera lindo poder despedirme de ella-

-Si… No te pongas tan sentimental- Se burló Matt haciendo que la chica rodase sus ojos y volviese su atención al casillero –¿No tienes que trabajar hoy en la cafetería?-

-Para tu información el jefe es muy buena persona y aunque solo trabaje para pagar las tazas que rompí… No me trata mal y me da los miércoles libres. Y puedo ser sentimental con lo que quiera porque…- Decía Mel pero no pudo terminar porque en ese momento el director Franklin empezó a dar un anuncio por los altavoces

-Buenos días estudiantes de esta prestigiosa institución- Todos los estudiantes detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento para prestarle atención a las palabras del director –Me complace anunciar que Ridgeway ha sido seleccionada por L&VE INCORPORATED para probar su nueva aplicación que saldrá al mercado más adelante en este año. Motivado a ello, en el transcurso de las próximas horas, trabajadores de L&VE INCORPORATED estarán pasando por sus salones para explicarles y aplicarles la prueba. Gracias por su atención y que tengan todos un muy buen día-

-¿De qué crees que sea esa aplicación?- Le preguntó Melanie a Matt quien se encogió de hombros y le respondió

-No lo sé, quizás sea sobre quién de nosotros morirá primero-

Melanie solo se lo quedó viendo como diciéndole "¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" y solo le dijo –He terminado de hablar contigo-

* * *

><p>Melanie, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Matt entre muchos otros estaban en clase de geografía cuando de repente entraron al salón dos señores con batas de laboratorio y uno de ellos dice<p>

-Buenos días, somos técnicos de L&VE INCORPORATED y venimos a hacer la prueba para la aplicación-

Missy Robinson levantó la mano y preguntó –¿De qué es exactamente esa aplicación?-

-Excelente pregunta- Dijo el otro de los técnicos –La aplicación es sobre el tema más común que puede interesarle a cualquiera: Encontrar su pareja perfecta, la aplicación se llama Mr. Roboto y consiste en contestar las preguntas que te hace Mr. Roboto, al final de todas las preguntas hay un tiempo de espera de 5 minutos mientras procesa la información y… También es para darles un poco de tensión a todos los usuarios… Al pasar los 5 minutos, Mr. Roboto te informa quien entre los usuarios de la aplicación es tu pareja ideal-

El otro técnico continuaría la explicación –Para ser considerado pareja ideal, debe haber mínimo un 80% de compatibilidad de respuestas. Les pondré un ejemplo, supongamos que…- Señaló a alguien de ese salón –Tu ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Christie Nelson- Respondió aquella chica y el técnico continuó

-Supongamos que Christie tiene un 86% de compatibilidad con… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le preguntó a un chico que fue

-Freddie Benson-

El técnico señaló a otra chica preguntándole -¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-

-Rosangel Fletcher-

El técnico ahora si podía dar su explicación sin interrupciones –Bien, supongamos que Christie tiene un 86% de compatibilidad con Freddie y en caso de Christie nadie supera ese 86% por lo tanto Freddie sería su pareja ideal… Pero no necesariamente la pareja ideal de Freddie debería ser Christie ya que podría pasar que él tenga un 92% de compatibilidad con Rosangel-

-Entonces… ¿Sería algo así como un amor no correspondido?- Preguntó Christie –¡Lucharé por ti, Freddie!- Exclamó ella haciendo que Sam voltease a verla con cara de pocos amigos –Solo bromeaba-

-Bien, Richard aquí presente- Decía uno de los técnicos refiriéndose a su compañero quien empezó a pasar por cada asiento –Les entregará una memoria SD que tiene instalada la aplicación y solo tendrían que acceder a ella y empezar a responder las preguntas. Pueden quedarse con las memorias como un regalo de L&VE INCORPORATED. Una vez tengan sus resultados, deben enviar un correo a la dirección que saldrá en la aplicación con su opinión sobre Mr. Roboto-

Richard terminó de entregar las memorias SD y diría –Gracias y que tengan buen día. Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto-

Y ambos salieron del salón. Algunos comenzaron a responder las preguntas allí mismo, otros lo harían luego en la cafetería

* * *

><p>Luego ese día, Melanie entró a la cafetería pero no tomó una bandeja ni fue por su comida sino que llevaba su celular entre sus manos. Se acercó sentándose junto a sus amigos<p>

-Mel… ¿No vas a comer?- Le preguntó Freddie al notar que no había traído comida a la mesa

-Shhhh… estoy con Mr. Roboto- Respondió ella con obviedad –Pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita de Nelly Furtado?- Melanie lo pensó unos segundos –Por supuesto- Y escribió "Maneater"

-Ok ¿Saben qué? También comenzaré a responder- Dijo Carly. Realmente había pasado toda la mañana queriendo comenzar. Sacó su teléfono, entró a la aplicación y le dio a "Iniciar" –Primera pregunta: ¿Sabes quién escribió el libro "Los pilares de la tierra"?-

Sam y Freddie se miraron, quizás si tenían algo de curiosidad después de todo. Melanie, Matt y Carly estaban distraídos contestando preguntas así que ellos aprovecharían de charlar

-¿Qué pasa si no somos nuestra pareja ideal?- Preguntó Sam

-Es solo una aplicación, Sam- Respondió el castaño con suma tranquilidad –Si antes de hacernos novios, una aplicación me hubiese dicho que estabas enamorada de mí… Yo tampoco le habría creído- Aseguró

-¿Qué tal si dice que Carly es tu pareja ideal?- Preguntó Sam ¿molesta? –¿Vas a dejarme para salir con ella?- Freddie solo alcanzó a reírse de la incredulidad pero al notar que Sam lo miraba muy seriamente esperando una respuesta, exclamó

-¡No! Por favor, Sam. Es solo una aplicación, lo que diga no me importa- Luego solo para jugar un rato le preguntó –¿Qué tal si a ti te sale Gibby como tu pareja ideal? ¿Vas a dejarme por el?-

-Si- Aseguró pero Freddie sabía que en el fondo era solo para molestarlo. Sam sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y comenzó –Primera pregunta: ¿Estación favorita del año?-

-¿Con que así van a ser las cosas?- Preguntó Freddie ligeramente enojado pero ya era muy tarde, Sam estaba muy concentrada como para escucharlo -¡Bien!- Sacó su celular y entró a la aplicación –Primera pregunta: ¿Qué comida te parece desagradable?-

* * *

><p>Esa tarde después de clases, todos estaban en el departamento de Carly sentados 3 en el sofá (Melanie, Carly y Freddie) 1 en el suelo (Matt) y 1 sobre la mesa de centro (Sam), todos aun respondiendo preguntas ya que eran demasiadas<p>

Spencer entró al apartamento y los ve a todos escribiendo cosas en sus celulares –Si me dicen que están hablando entre ustedes, tendré la prueba de que la civilización está pérdida-

-¡Shhhh!- Todos mandaron a callar al pobre Spencer que se sintió un poco ofendido

-¡Bajen sus teléfonos un momento!- Gritó muy fuerte, tanto que todos terminaron haciéndole caso –El punto es este… Iba con Katherine en su auto y escuchamos una canción que me encantó-

-¿Lo importante cuando comienza?- Preguntó Carly al mismo tiempo que Sam en tono de burla le dijo

-Uhhhh… Katherine-

-Cállate- Le respondió Spencer a Sam para luego volver al tema –Lo que pasa es que quiero descargar esa canción así que… ¿Alguno sabe si Napster aún existe?-

-Emmm… Creo que no, Spencer- Le respondió Melanie –Ya no está en la web, pero quizás haya una aplicación o algo-

-En todo caso, lo que se usa ahora en estos tiempos modernos es iTunes, no Napster- Le terminó de explicar Carly

Spencer sonrió, había entendido algo –Ahhh, ya entiendo porque Katherine se rió de mi cuando dije que buscaría esa canción en Napster-

-¿Sabes si quiera cual es la canción?- Le preguntó Matt

-No, pero está bien… Lo buscare al rato en Encarta- Dijo emocionado corriendo hacia su habitación

-¿Debemos decirle que Encarta…?- Iba a decir Freddie pero la castaña lo cortaría diciéndole

-Se lo diré luego, déjenlo ser feliz por un momento- Propuso –No quiere aceptar que ya está envejeciendo, si se lo decimos ahora… Quizás explote o algo-

-Entiendo- Dijo Melanie –Spencer aun usa MySpace. Ya no sé qué excusa darle para no decirle que no me abriré una cuenta allí-

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde todos seguían respondiendo preguntas, ya estaban cansados de eso pero de alguna manera no podían parar de hacerlo. Annie entraría al apartamento de Carly cuando Matt decía<p>

-Pregunta 357: ¿Quién consideras el mejor personaje secundario de los Simpson?-

-Rafa, sin discusión- Dijo Annie, todos voltearon a verla. Eso ella lo interpretó como si le estuviesen pidiendo explicaciones –Es el único personaje de los Simpsons al que una banda real le dedico una canción hecha solo con frases que ha dicho en la caricatura; Ralph Wiggum de The Bloodhound Gang-

-Nadie está hablando contigo, Annie- Le dijo Sam mientras volvía su atención a su teléfono –Estamos descubriendo quienes son nuestras almas gemelas, no fastidies-

Annie rió por eso ¿Almas gemelas? –Realmente tienen mucho tiempo libre-

-No es eso, es esta aplicación que estaban promocionando en la escuela- Explicó Freddie –Se llama Mr. Roboto-

-Si claro- Respondió Annie con sarcasmo –Porque una tonta aplicación les dirá con quien van a ser felices y todo ese cuento. Las aplicaciones para encontrar al amor de tu vida son las nuevas encuestas de las revistas para mujeres-

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que sabotearnos?- Le preguntó Matt a la chica con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su teléfono –¿Dónde está tu novio? Mike es un buen chico, seguro está preguntando por ti en algún lado o llorando en tu nombre-

-Mike no es mi novio y ya estoy harta de que sigas con eso- Le recordó Annie –¿Por qué no vas tú con tu novia? Ah es cierto, no tienes- Matt ni se inmutó con ese comentario, parecía que todos la habían dejado de escuchar de repente –Ok, me iré… A buscar otros amigos que si me escuchen- Se acercó lentamente a la puerta como esperando que alguien la detuviese –Me estoy yendo- Nadie dijo nada –Idiotas- Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo del apartamento.

* * *

><p>6:30. Todos decidieron darle una pausa a todo el asunto de Mr. Roboto e ir por un licuado a licuados locos. Necesitaban distraerse un poco. Estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa<p>

-Se siente bien poder conversar nuevamente, siento como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en años- Dijo Melanie

-No podemos vivir sin la tecnología… Pero verse y hablar con los amigos en persona es mucho mejor- Comentó Carly muy serena bebiendo un poco de su licuado

-¡Terminé!- Exclamó Matt –¡Son 500 preguntas y ya las terminé!- Estaba emocionado. Si, el en ningún momento dejó de contestar. Tan pronto habían llegado a licuados locos había vuelto a responder preguntas, ahora solo debía esperar los 5 minutos de tensión

-Wow… ¿No te sientes nervioso ni nada?- Le preguntó la castaña, el chico negó con la cabeza –Porque sé que cuando me toque a mi esperar esos 5 minutos… Entraré en un estado de ansiedad que me dejará sin uñas-

-¿Te comes las uñas por ansiedad?- Le preguntó Melanie haciendo una mueca de asco

Carly se encogió de hombros –Todos tenemos nuestras maneras de reaccionar ante la ansiedad y esa es la mía… Mi psicóloga aun trabaja en eso-

Freddie volvería al tema de Matt y su "Dulce espera" –¿Qué tal si te sale… No lo sé, un hombre?-

Todos rieron menos Matt –Freddie, debiste tomarte tu tiempo para leer la información de la aplicación, allí dice que aun la opción de buscar parejas del mismo sexo no está habilitada pero están trabajando en ello-

-Ok ok pero ¿Qué tal si te sale… Melanie por ejemplo?- Preguntó el castaño y la aludida se ahogó con el licuado y empezó a toser

-¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó ella para luego continuar tosiendo

-No lo sé, solo decía- Respondió Freddie encogiéndose de hombros -¿Y bien?- Matt lo pensaría antes de responder

-No lo sé, hay pocas probabilidades de que eso pase… Es decir, en la escuela hay muchas chicas-

-¿Y si te sale Missy?- Le preguntó Carly y el chico respondió

-¿Mi ex? No lo creo- En ese momento el celular de Matt sonó, era el sonido de la aplicación que al tener la respuesta decía "Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto" y todos se emocionaron un poco por saber la respuesta –Creo que no han pasado 5 minutos aun-

-¡Revisa!- Exclamaron todos haciendo que él tomase su teléfono y abriera la aplicación quien le mostró un porcentaje

-Dice "Con 87% de afinidad, tu pareja ideal es"- Le dio en "Siguiente" para ver el resultado –Kathleen Langston-

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron todos, la verdad no tenían ni idea de quien carajos era Kathleen Langston pero Matt si lo sabia

-Ella es de hecho muy linda- Aseguró –Es parte del equipo femenino de balompié y tengo su número así que puedo escribirle luego para darle la mejor noticia de su vida: Que soy su pareja ideal- Finalizó en un tono de superioridad y con una sonrisa en su rostro que Sam se encargaría de derrumbar

-Recuerda que no necesariamente tú eres la pareja ideal de ella-

El chico frunció el ceño y le preguntó a la castaña -¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?-

-Y puede cambiar, no todos han terminado aún- Le recordó Freddie

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó recordando ese pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

* * *

><p>7:25. Todos estaban de nuevo en el apartamento de Carly con sus teléfonos en mano respondiendo preguntas. Menos Matt obviamente porque ya había terminado<p>

-¿Así nos veíamos para los demás?- Preguntó el chico, es decir, ahora era a él a quien no le prestaban atención al igual que ellos no le habían prestado atención a nadie que se les acercase –Melanie, reacciona- Le tocó un hombro y la sacudió –Debemos ir a llevar a Cara al aeropuerto ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Cara?- Preguntó Freddie de repente quitando la vista de su teléfono para ver a su amigo –¿Puedo ir?-

-No- Respondió el chico sin inmutarse pero el castaño no dejaría las cosas hasta allí y replicó con

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque apenas la viste una vez así que no- Matt volvió su atención a Melanie –Si no me dices nada me voy a ir sin ti- Amenazó

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Se levantó de su asiento sin despegar la vista de su teléfono y empezó a caminar de la misma forma –Guíame, no veré por donde voy caminando-

Matt rodó sus ojos y apretando sus dientes le respondió –Bien- Y ambos salieron del departamento.

-¡Terminé!- Exclamó Carly con gran emoción y recostándose luego en el sofá ya que estaba mentalmente cansada de responder tantas preguntas –… ¿Dónde están Matt y Melanie?- Tanto Sam como Freddie llevaron su atención hacia Carly

-Creí que estaban aquí- Respondió Sam y Freddie si tendría la respuesta verdadera

-Fueron a llevar a Cara al aeropuerto- Luego volvería al tema importante –Sabemos que te va a salir Gibby como tu pareja ideal-

-Sí, ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro- Aseguró Sam y Carly solo rió a carcajadas

-No me hagan reír. De todos modos Gibby es mi ex y yo no volvería nunca con un ex-

-Punto en contra para ti, Benson- Se burló Sam de su novio quien se la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, ella ante eso solo se encogió de hombros

A Carly ese comentario le pareció muy extraño así que solo preguntó –Ok… ¿Qué demonios está pasando con ustedes?-

-No pasa nada- Aseguró el castaño –Solo que Sam piensa que la voy a dejar por quien me diga la aplicación que es mi pareja ideal-

-Carly- Decía Sam buscando que su mejor amiga la entendiera –¿Qué pensarías tu si tienes un novio y una aplicación te dice "Este es tu verdadero amor" y no es tu novio? ¿Vas a decirme que al menos no te pasaría esa idea por la mente?-

La castaña lo pensó unos segundos –Debo admitirlo, Freddie… Sam tiene un punto allí, no digo que él te va a dejar, Sam. Solo digo que la idea de alguien más va a rondar por su cabeza-

-¡Oh por dios!- Exclamó Freddie, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –Si claro, porque yo voy a dejar a mi novia que amo por ir tras alguien más con quien quizás no funcione nada-

-Pero pueden tener esa discusión luego- Explicaba Carly -¿Quién sabe? Quizás ustedes terminen siendo una pareja ideal-

-Seguro será esa Christie Nelson- Dijo Sam enojada cruzándose de brazos –"Luchare por ti, Freddie"- Lo dijo en tono de burla recordando lo que esa chica dijo en la mañana –Estúpida- Carly rió y Freddie le contestó eso

-Sam… Llevó viendo clases con Christie desde que entré a Ridgeway, hablamos de vez en cuando y hemos hecho trabajos juntos ¿No crees que si ella realmente gustara de mí, me habría dicho algo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y yo estaba soltero?- Preguntó buscando que Sam aclarara un poco su mente

-¿Qué tal Rosangel?- Sam ignoró lo que su novio había dicho, solo quería continuar la discusión –Digo, el técnico pensó que serían una pareja perfecta-

-¡El solo estaba poniendo un ejemplo!- Exclamó el chico con obviedad y empezando a perder la calma –¿Por qué esto solo se centra en mí? A ti también va a salirte que tu pareja ideal es alguien, no es solo una cosa mía-

_-Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto- _Sonó la aplicación de Carly haciendo que la discusión se detuviese ya que ambos voltearían a verla a ella quien estaba allí mirando su celular, sin atreverse a abrir la aplicación a ver quién era su pareja ideal

-Hazlo- Le animó Sam –Has tenido un año difícil en cuanto a los chicos, creo que te mereces al menos una alegría-

Carly sonrió. Luego suspiró profundamente y entró a la aplicación –Dice "Con 92% de afinidad, tu pareja ideal es"- Le dio en "Siguiente" y le dio el nombre –Oh por dios-

-¿Quién?- Preguntaron ambos al unísono muy curiosos

-Es… Es Brad-

-… ¿Ese chico aún existe?- Preguntó Freddie –Tengo demasiado tiempo sin tener noticias de el-

-Obviamente existe ¿Quién más iba a responder las preguntas por él? ¿Su fantasma?- Decía Sam de forma un tanto ofensiva, luego volvería hacia Carly –¿Qué vas a hacer en cuanto a eso?-

-… Nada- Aseguró la castaña sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz –No le voy a decir "Hey Brad ¿Recuerdas a Mr. Roboto? Pues él dice que debemos estar juntos" eso sería muy estúpido- Terminó de explicar

-Entonces… ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó Freddie

-Pues… No lo sé, realmente no me había detenido a pensarlo hasta ahora- Respondió la castaña, luego suspiraría –Necesito una ducha- Y abandonó la sala para ir al baño

* * *

><p>Iba Matt conduciendo su auto, Melanie en el asiento del copiloto mientras continuaba respondiendo preguntas y Cara sentada en el asiento de atrás. Esta última diría<p>

-Esto me recuerda a cuando iba con Melanie en mi auto y nos poníamos a cantar esa canción de esas chicas rusas que no recuerdo como se llaman-

Melanie rió recordándolo –Si, era muy divertido hacer como hacen ellas en el video-

Ya le habían explicado a Cara lo de la aplicación así que ella entendía que Melanie le prestase más atención al teléfono que a cualquier otra cosa

-¿Volverás a venir a Seattle?- Preguntó Matt a Cara quien le respondió muy segura

-Por supuesto. Terminaré las clases y vendré a pasar mis vacaciones por acá así que no creas que vas a librarte de mí- Finalizó bromeando y Matt lo sabía así que solo continuó esa broma

-¡Demonios!- Matt luego indagaría un poco –Volviendo al tema de esa canción que cantaban en el auto de Cara… ¿Cuál es su canción?-

-¿Nuestra canción?- Preguntó Cara un tanto confundida –Emmm… No somos pareja, las parejas son las que tienen canciones-

-Algunas grandes amistades tienen una canción que cantan y bailan de vez en cuando porque es divertido- El chico justificó su pregunta –¿Cuál es la de ustedes?-

-Ahh por supuesto- Dijo Melanie riendo un poco recordando su canción –La canción es…- Pero Cara no la dejó responder

-No se lo vamos a decir- Aseguró ella –Matt… Cuando regrese a Seattle te diré nuestra canción pero ahora no porque no podrías manejarlo-

-Aghh- Gruñó él pero se rindió al final –De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>8:15 de la noche, ahora Sam y Freddie estaban en el apartamento de este último, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, cuando la rubia le anuncia<p>

-Terminé- Le dijo

-Yo voy por la última- Le dijo el castaño –Pregunta 500: ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Marvel?- Respondió y anunció satisfecho –Terminé-

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó ella poniendo su celular sobre la mesa de centro

-Esperamos los 5 minutos, salimos de la duda de que dirá esa tonta aplicación, iremos a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar, veremos una película y todas esas cosas normales que siempre hacemos- Freddie estaba muy tranquilo la verdad, el no veía esa aplicación como algo crucial en su vida –Es solo una aplicación, es básicamente un juego-

-Si mi pareja ideal es el chico más guapo de Ridgeway, pensaré en dejarte- Bromeó Sam

-No lo harás… Porque tu novio es el chico más guapo de Ridgeway- Dijo acercándose a ella para besarla pero no pudo hacerlo porque Sam se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Tienes tu autoestima por los cielos- Diría ella entre carcajadas, al dejar de reír, continuaría –No me malinterpretes, no estas nada mal pero tampoco eres el chico más guapo de Ridgeway-

-Pero podría serlo-

-Si vuelves a nacer, quizás- La rubia volvió a reír pero menos esta vez para luego hablar seriamente –Sé que quizás nada cambie con los resultados de esta aplicación pero… ¿Qué tal si las cosas si cambian?-

-¿Sabes, Sam?- El chico propondría algo –¿Qué tal si no vemos los resultados?-

_-Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto- _Sonó la aplicación de Sam y ella agarró su teléfono de la mesa de centro

-¿Y bien?- Insistió Freddie buscando que su novia le diese una respuesta

_-Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto- _Ahora fue la aplicación de Freddie.

-Yo no la veré si tu no la ves- Dijo Freddie buscando que Sam se sintiese más segura de responder, ella solo sonrió y muy tranquilamente respondería

-De acuerdo- Ambos se besaron y después se dieron un abrazo que el castaño rompió para decirle a su novia

-Iré a la cocina a ver que hay para cocinar ¿Me acompañas?-

-Por supuesto… Solo, debo ir a ver cómo está Carly primero. Ya sabes, todo ese asunto de Brad siendo su pareja ideal debe estar comiéndole la cabeza- Sam se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir del apartamento le diría –Ya vuelvo-

Sam salió del apartamento y lo primero que hizo Freddie muy apresuradamente fue tomar su celular, entrar en la aplicación y en voz alta leyó

-"Con 89% de afinidad, tu pareja ideal es"- Le dio en "Siguiente" y en la pantalla apareció un nombre que el también leyó en voz alta –June Walker-

Freddie ni siquiera sabía quién era June Walker pero esa duda seria resuelta casi enseguida cuando su teléfono recibió una notificación de Facebook que decía

"June Walker te ha agregado como amigo: Aceptar / Ignorar"

Lo pensó unos segundos, pensó "Técnicamente no estoy haciendo nada malo" y aceptó la solicitud.

Mientras tanto lo que hizo Sam cuando salió del apartamento de su novio fue entrar a la aplicación y leer

-"Con 80% de afinidad, tu pareja ideal es"- Le dio en "Siguiente" y le dio el nombre de –Brandon Muhney- Ella tampoco tenía idea de quien era Brandon Muhney pero esa noche tan pronto llegó a su casa, lo buscó en Facebook y recordó que si lo había visto antes ya que estaba en una de sus clases: Química.

* * *

><p>Melanie recién terminaba de contestar las preguntas cuando ya le tocaba despedirse de Cara, ya Matt lo había hecho y estaba esperando por Melanie un poco alejado de donde estaban ellas quienes estaban muy cerca de la puerta de abordaje al avión<p>

-Supongo que… Esta vez es diferente- Decía Melanie con una sonrisa triste en su rostro –La última vez te toco a ti despedirme y ahora me toca a mí despedirte-

-No hagas de esto una tragedia- Cara trató de tranquilizarla –Volveré en un mes, ya mi escuela está por terminar y la graduación será en 28 días-ñ

-Ojala vayamos a la misma universidad, eso para mí sería perfecto- Deseó la rubia –Lo cual me recuerda que quedan 2 semanas para enviar las solicitudes a las universidades-

-Te escribiré para decirte a cuales envié solicitudes- Aseguró Cara muy tranquila. Melanie la abrazó y ella correspondió ese abrazo. Cara no pudo evitar que un suspiro de tristeza se le escapase

-Te quiero- Le dijo Mel en medio del abrazo

-También te quiero- Respondió Cara. El abrazo se rompió cuando el celular de Melanie sonó, era la aplicación diciendo

_-Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto-_

-Tienes que verlo- Le dijo Cara –También tengo que saber quién es tu pareja ideal-

Melanie sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y leyó –Dice "Con 81% de afinidad, tu pareja ideal es"- Le dio en "Siguiente" y le dio el nombre de –Matt Ryan-

Ambas voltearon a ver al chico que estaba algo alejado –Es un buen chico, Melanie- Le dijo Cara con una sonrisa sincera

-Lo sé-

-Y él te quiere… Y te conozco así que sé que también lo quieres a él- Cara le hablaba desde el corazón

-Lo sé-

-¿Vas a decírselo?- Le preguntó la pelinegra, la rubia solo suspiró profundamente antes de responderle

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-… Él tiene una pareja ideal diferente-

Hicieron el ultimo llamado para abordar en el vuelo de Cara y ella le diría a Melanie

-Solo piénsalo- Se dieron otro abrazo –Me tengo que ir pero… Nos vemos en un mes-

-Avísame cuando aterrices-

-Lo haré- Rompieron el abrazó, Cara se despidió de Matt con la mano desde la distancia y abordó a su avión.

Melanie regresó hasta llegar a donde estaba Matt quien le preguntó -¿Y bien… Quien es tu pareja ideal?-

-Si… Decidí que no quería saberlo- Mintió –¿Nos vamos?-

-Nos vamos-

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo, a mi me parece bueno y solido. Hay muchas referencias que explicar, lo haré un poco mas abajo porque primero quiero decir algo<strong>

**Normalmente no soy bueno escribiendo drama pero muchos de ustedes han estado pidiendo que alguien se enamore de Freddie y creo que es evidente que en este capitulo dejo la puerta abierta para que eso suceda y no solo con Freddie sino también con Sam. A varias personas les he dicho que esta 3ra temporada termina con el capitulo 71 lo cual no necesariamente significa que no habrá una cuarta temporada. Yo ya tomé mi decisión sobre si habrá o no una 4ta temporada pero no se los diré aun por ponerle un poco de emoción al asunto. El caso es que siendo esto así, este puede ser el comienzo del fin o solo el comienzo de una crisis de pareja. Lo que les quiero comunicar es que sea cual sea el caso, tengan la certeza de que estoy trabajando para solucionar todas las tramas que puedan quedar abiertas.**

**Dicho esto, voy a explicar las referencias:**

**1) comienzo por las mas repetitivas "Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto" y "Secreto, secreto, tengo un secreto" son lineas de la canción "Mr. Roboto" de la banda Styx, es una canción de los 80's. La cancion es en ingles, no en chino, japones o lo que sea. Aunque al comienzo si dicen unas cosas en otro idioma.**

**2) Napster fue una pagina de la que se podían descargar canciones en archivo Mp3. Creo que fue de las primeras sino la primera en hacer eso por allá por el año 1999**

**3) MySpace es una red social actualmente abandonada.**

**4) Encarta era la wikipedia de antaño. Yo tengo unos CD's de Encarta todavía, deben estar por ahi jajajajajaj.**

**5) Es verdad, el grupo The Bloodhound Gang tiene una cancion dedicada a Rafa de los Simpsons. En esa canción se citan muchas frases de el, una de su padre y el iconico "yvan eht nioj". Pueden buscarlo en Youtube, la cancion es "Ralph Wiggum" de The Bloodhound Gang**

**6) Maneater de Nelly Furtado es una buena canción, tiene mucho ritmo y me encanta.**

**7) La canción y el video de esas chicas rusas a la que se refiere Cara que ella y Melanie simulaban en el auto de la primera es "Mama Lover" en su versión en ingles, la canta el trio femenino "Serebro" busquenlo en youtube, el comentario es mas gracioso si han visto el video.**

**Creo, CREO que son todas asi que, es todo.**

**Gracias a todos por su atencion, por tomarse 20 minutos de su tiempo quizas mas, quizas menos... En leer esta historia, de verdad lo apreció mucho y nos leemos la proxima semana con un nuevo capitulos.**

**Dejen un review si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si quieren que June y Freddie se hagan novios al igual que Sam y Brandon, si quieren que Melanie sea novia de Matt, si quieren que Carly sea novia de Brad, si quieren que Annie sea novia de Mike. Todo eso, lo se, ¡Aun hay mucho por decir y descubrir!**

**Bye.**


	43. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Hey ¿Como están? yo estoy aqui volviendo con esta historia en su capitulo 65 que... Por dios es difícil.**

**Al fin hablaremos de Izzie ¿No? Empezamos a mover los cimientos aqui. Sobre el tema June/Brandon ya hablaremos después, capítulos 67-68. Porque en el 66 quiero que pase algo, tengo desde que volví queriendo que eso pase.**

**Quiero agradecerles como siempre por su apoyo por leer y dejar review y todo, son increíbles. Les contestaré aqui mismo y abajo pondré las pocas referencias que hay.**

**Tere: Gracias por el review y por lo visto tendras que esperar un poco mas para saber si rompen o no. Yo ya se que escribiré, eso si jajajjaa.**

**Usuario865: Jajajjajaj no, no me pareces un pesado. Te confesaré que siempre he querido hacer una historia que tenga muchos personajes pero muchos y que cada tantos capítulos unos se enreden con otros y después con otros y así, algo estilo Grey's Anatomy por ejemplo, lo encuentro muy entretenido y divertido de leer. En esta historia no creo que pase pero ¿Puedo decirte algo? Quizás tu deseo se cumpla en navidad ;) se lo que digo. Hablaremos mas adelante sobre eso**

**Hasumin-chan: Suspenso? :O LO LOGRE! jajajajajjaja un poco si. ¿Romperán? ¿No romperán? Mas adelante lo sabremos. Gracias por tu review.**

**Guest: Gracias. Captado, Melanie y Matt si. Anotado. Han recibido muchos votos ellos dos**

**danycha2002: Jajajjaja gracias por tus 3 reviews y... estoy trabajando en ello. No puedo decir lo que va a pasar pero es posible que desestabilicemos un poco las cosas.**

**Guest: Supongo que eres Judith porque dejaste el review el jueves :P gracias por el review y... "Matar el Seddie" jajajajja veamos, podriamos matarlo aun no lo se. De nada por explicarte eso y... sigue leyendo para descubrir que pasa**

**No quiero entrar en detalles asi que solo los dejaré leer y... **

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que nunca escribiría algo así.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 19 (65 en el total): The Kids Aren't Alright.<strong>

Carly entraba a Ridgeway con Freddie, al pasar por las escaleras vieron a Miriam besándose con Adam

-Wow… Esa aplicación realmente causo estragos- Dijo Carly sorprendida siguiendo su camino junto a su amigo hacia su casillero –Pero puedo entender perfectamente que sean el uno para el otro-

-Claro, la estupidez realmente une a la gente- Bromeó Freddie

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar que Adam le dijo a Miriam –Te quiero como el sol quiere a la luna-

A lo que Miriam solo dijo con ternura –Awwww- Volviéndolo a besar justo después

Carly diría divertida -¿"Te quiero como el sol a la luna"? Entonces… ¿La quiere lejos de él?-

El castaño sonrió –Probablemente. Nos vemos luego- Dicho esto marchó hacia su casillero

Carly llevó su atención al interior de su casillero, tenía Biología, Física e inglés ese día así que preparaba su mochila para ello

-Hey Carly ¿Por qué tan solita? ¿Me esperabas?- Escuchó que alguien le dijo así que volteó rápidamente a ver quién era

-Gibby, no estoy de ánimos- Le dijo cortantemente –Solo quiero que termine el día para poder irme a casa a descansar si es posible hasta el lunes-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó el gordito como si eso lo hubiese ofendido –Es viernes, es el día para salir, ingerir alcohol, patear vagabundos y esas cosas que hacemos los jóvenes-

-Estoy bastante segura… De que estuviste viendo "La naranja mecánica" y si esa es tu definición de diversión… Vas a terminar como el protagonista- Le advirtió Carly volviendo su atención al casillero pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo porque se dio cuenta de algo así que volteó de nuevo a ver a Gibby –Espera… ¿Estabas invitándome a salir?-

-No- Aseguró –Pido tu ayuda para que me ayudes a salir a alguien-

-Gibby… Si soy yo puedes decírmelo- La castaña sonaba compasiva así como si supiera que era con ella así que lo animaba a que le preguntara –No me voy a burlar de ti-

-¡Que no eres tú!- Exclamó Gibby sumamente cansado de la actitud de su ex –Es esa chica de la fiesta ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Christie Nelson?- Preguntó muy curiosa –¿La chica que te dio su número en la fiesta y nunca contestó tus mensajes?-

-No, no es ella- Aseguró para luego expresar su frustración con un lenguaje fuerte -¡Que se joda la estúpida de Christie Nelson!-

-Wow… Gracias- Dijo Christie ya que justo en ese momento pasaba por allí

-Me refería a "Joder" en el buen sentido de la palabra- Se defendió pero Christie solo le mostró el dedo medio mientras seguía su camino. Gibby volvería a la conversación con Carly –Me refiero a Izzie, esa chica ha estado en mi cabeza por muchas noches desde entonces-

Carly se llevó ambas manos al corazón para soltar un -Awww-

-Si… Conseguí una foto de ella, la imprimí y la puse bajo mi almohada- Le contó

-… Eso es… espeluznante… Y repulsivo… Y un poco psicótico- Dijo una incómoda Carly

-El punto es que quiero convertir su "No" en un "Si" y necesito que lo arregles-

-¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con Matt?- Le preguntó la castaña con obviedad –Él ha asegurado hasta la saciedad que Izzie no es su novia. Si no es su novia, quizás obtengas su bendición-

-No lo creo, Izzie esa noche me dijo que Matt era muy celoso con ella así que no creo que obtenga su bendición- Ese Gibby racional y lógico no duraría mucho tiempo –Y no necesito su bendición de todos modos, Matt no es dios, ni San Pedro, ni un Power Ranger… Ni siquiera el azul-

-Ok… Pero sigo sin entender tu punto ¿Por qué yo?-

-Simple: Porque siempre tienes buenas ideas- Le respondió con obviedad –Carly, sé que encontraras una manera de hacer que ella vaya a tu departamento y entonces yo apareceré casual y le diré "Hola nena… Quisiera que fueses el sol para yo ser tu luna" y será mía-

El rostro de confusión de Carly lo decía todo, eso no tenía sentido para ella pero decidió no discutir el punto de él sol y la luna así que solo le dijo –Veré que puedo hacer-

* * *

><p>-Entonces Sam… Es genial que hayas salido bien en tu examen de química- Le decía Missy, ambas estaban sentadas en la biblioteca –Y finalmente estamos en el último tema y ya pronto podremos dejar de actuar como que nos llevamos bien- Dijo con mucho animo<p>

-Yeih- Celebró con una sonrisa en su rostro –Y será más fácil esta vez; El profesor dijo que dividiría el último tema en un trabajo y un examen así que será más fácil para mí que si fuese solo un examen-

-Espero que cuando todo esto termine, al menos recuerdes que fui yo quien te ayudé- Le recordó Missy, Sam no dijo nada. Missy tomó el cuaderno de la rubia revisando cual era el último tema de la clase, al verlo diría –Ok, empecemos porque este es un tema un poco confuso-

-Todos son confusos para mí-

* * *

><p>Por suerte Carly compartía su siguiente clase con Matt así que tendría su oportunidad para hablar con él y convencerlo de que el Gizzie era posible (Gibby e Izzie).<p>

Entró al salón y se sentó justo al lado del chico y mientras esperaban al profesor, la castaña le sacaría conversación

-Entonces Matt… ¿Alguna vez quisiste ser un Power Ranger?- Preguntó intentando sonar casual y relajada

-Siempre quise ser el Ranger negro, el sí sabía bailar- Le respondió el chico pensativamente en la última parte para luego decirle –¿Por qué la pregunta tan rara?-

-Tú sabes… Soy así; Rara- Rió ella misma por ello mientras Matt solo quitaba la vista de ella mientras rodaba los ojos –Ok ok, no sirvo para esto así que simplemente lo diré ¿Bien?-

-De acuerdo-

Pero no podía decirlo así como así, al menos necesitaba un motivo para hacer que Matt llevase a Izzie llegase a su departamento por lo que optó por mentir –Estoy organizando una velada en mi apartamento esta noche… ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-Ok, me parece muy bien- Respondió Matt volviendo a ver a su amiga –¿Con "Velada" te refieres a solos tu y yo con besos y esas cosas?- Preguntó pero en el fondo solo bromeaba

-No pero podrías incluso llevar a Izzie, nos divertiremos mucho-

-Ummm…- Matt estaba pensativo –No lo sé, nunca he sido realmente un chico al que le llamen mucho la atención los tríos-

Carly sonrió por ese comentario ya que le había hecho un poco de gracia. Le dio un golpe en uno de sus brazos mientras decía –Idiota ¿Entonces… Que dices?-

Matt lo pensaba, por un lado solo era una velada pero… ¿Realmente lo era? Conocía a Carly, seguramente tramaba algo

-Lo pensaré-

-Avísame antes de las 5 ¿De acuerdo?- Si, la castaña exigió –Te prometo que es solo una velada y con ello podré conocer un poco mejor a tu… "Amiga"- Hizo comillas con los dedos en esa última palabra, el chico decidió ignorar eso

* * *

><p>-De verdad no lo entiendo ¡No sé qué demonios pasa con Carly y su insistencia de integrar a Izzie!- Decía Matt muy frustrado. Iba caminando por la calle junto a una chica –Ella sabe cuánto me incomoda y aun así quiere que mis dos mundos colapsen-<p>

-Sí, es una tragedia- Respondió su acompañante: Clerk –No sé cuál es el problema realmente, tú y yo salimos por mes y medio y me presentaste a Izzie… Los conoces a ellos desde hace más de 2 años y apenas oyeron de ella hace pocas semanas- Razonaba la chica

-Si pero es diferente, tu eres tú y ellos son ellos-

Clerk se detuvo haciendo que él también se detuviese y lo encaró -¿Sabes? Esto de ser tu psicóloga es exasperante-

-Nunca dije que iba a ser fácil- Clerk rodó sus ojos mientras ambos seguían caminando

-Creo que deberías llevarla… No porque Izzie esté una noche con ellos significa que va a contarlo todo ¿Sabes? Ella no habla de esas cosas- Le sugirió la chica –Y tú estarás allí, podrás evitarlo-

-Si… Supongo que tienes razón- Acto seguido ambos entraron a un establecimiento, una cafetería. Si, la misma donde trabajaba Melanie en aquel momento –Toma asiento, yo pediré los cafés-

-De acuerdo- Respondió ella yendo hacia una mesa.

Matt se acercó hasta el mostrador donde estaba Melanie quien al verlo le dijo en un tono cansino –El lugar me obliga a darte las buenas tardes y a pedir tu orden ¿Qué quieres?-

-Sorpréndeme- Le respondió el chico juguetonamente, la rubia rodó sus ojos y empezó a prepararle un café cualquiera –Creo que no debo decirte que son 2 cafés-

-¿Qué haces aquí con Clerk? No me digas que volvieron-

-¿Yo y Clerk? ¡Por dios no!- Aseguró con mucha confianza, es que decía la verdad –Ella… Realmente sabe escuchar y es lo que necesito en estos momentos-

-Entiendo…- Dijo ella muy sinceramente para luego agregar un sarcástico –Sabes lo difícil que es escuchar, nadie lo hace… Como si no tuviesen oídos o algo así-

-Es difícil para un sordo. Bájale al sarcasmo de todos modos- Le ordenó Matt –Apúrate con el café y que sean en vasos de esos altos y no en tazas, no quiero romper alguna como tu hiciste-

* * *

><p>Sam llegó al apartamento de su novio con un paso lento, como con flojera. Tocó la puerta de ese departamento que el mismo Freddie abriría segundos más tarde para muy aceleradamente tomarla de la mano, meterla en su apartamento, cerrar la puerta y agitadamente decirle<p>

-Genial, mi madre no está en casa- Pegó a su novia contra la puerta atacando ferozmente su boca en besos profundos y desesperados, parecía que había estado esperando años por aquello

Sam correspondió el beso pero honestamente no podía tener relaciones pero no podía romper el beso así que cuando su novio lo hizo y pasó sus besos a su cuello, ella muy pesadamente le diría –Freddie, detente- Pero él no hacía caso –No puedo-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó para luego volver a besar su cuello y seguir embriagándose con el aroma que desprendía Sam hasta que ella le contestó

-Estoy en mis días-

Eso hizo que Freddie se separase rápidamente con una mueca de asco en su rostro y se alejase de ella yendo hacia el sofá mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello

-Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez- Recordó el chico al momento de sentarse en el sofá al que su novia lo siguió tomando asiento en un extremo del mismo

-Lo sé- Fue todo lo que dijo largando un prolongado suspiro

-¿Puedo saber por qué?- Preguntó volteando a mirarla y manteniendo su mirada fija

-Ya sabes…- Decía Sam sin querer hablar de ello –Mi mente jugando conmigo y no dejándome hacer cosas-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-¡Que he estado pensando mucho, frediluso!- Le respondió con un grito frustrado que sorprendió a su novio –Lo siento-

-No, no… Está bien- Honestamente quería preguntar que había estado pensando pero le atemorizaba la respuesta y era evidente que Sam no quería hablar de ello así que lo dejó pasar –¿Vemos un película?-

* * *

><p>Al final de todo, Clerk habló con Matt quien decidió llevar a Izzie al apartamento de Carly para la velada aunque no sabía qué tipo de velada ni que harían allí, todo era un misterio para él.<p>

Sam y Freddie verían la película en silencio y un tanto incomodos aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiese.

* * *

><p>Carly estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento y detrás de ella Gibby caminaba de un lado a otro, solo daba 5 pasos antes de devolverse, dar 5 pasos más y luego devolverse de nuevo mientras decía muy nerviosa y rápidamente<p>

-No lo puedo creer, ya deberían haberte dicho algo ¿Va a venir? ¿No va a venir? ¿Le gusto? ¿Llamo su atención? ¿Me odia? ¿Carly, que tal si me odia? Pero… ¿Y si me ama? ¿Carly, que tal si me ama?- La castaña lo escuchaba pero no se molestaba en contestar porque sabía que él no se detendría –¿Y cómo van a ser nuestros hijos? ¡Por dios, nuestros hijos! Necesitaré un buen trabajo, quizás sea astronauta ¿Crees que a Izzie le gusten los astronautas?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no? Disfruto ser un astronauta ¿Cómo es que a mi esposa no le gusta mi trabajo?- Preguntó frustrado

-No eres astronauta aun… Ni estás casado con ella-

-¿Izzie es su verdadero nombre? ¿Qué tal si es una espía coreana? ¿Qué tal si es un alienígena que quiere hacer estudios del cerebro de un joven, apuesto y sexy hombre?-

-En ese caso estás a salvo, no eres ninguna de esas cosas- Volteó a mirarlo –Ah sí, solo eres joven-

-¿Qué tal si nos hacemos novios y le gusta el jabón en barra? ¿Podría estar con alguien que prefiera el jabón en barra? Por supuesto que tiene que gustarle One Direction, es decir, eso ni siquiera está en discusión ¿Cómo podría no gustarle One Direction? Son estupendos y solo me siento gay por 3 de ellos-

-… ¿Cómo es que llegué a salir contigo?- Preguntó la castaña aun soportando los nervios de su amigo

-Debe gustarle el beisbol, sentir empatía por los A's y por Billy Beane. Debe odiar el teatro y la ópera, deben gustarle los niños ¿Qué tal si no le gustan los niños? ¡Por dios, nuestros hijos se sentirán muy rechazados por su madre a la que no le gustan los niños Y QUE NO LE GUSTA ONE DIRECTION!-

En este punto Carly estuvo a punto de decirle que se callara pero suspiró y aguantó un poco más

-Por supuesto que debe odiar Grey's Anatomy y también a los psicólogos ¿Qué tal si quiere ser psicóloga, Carly? ¿Qué tal si quiere ser psicóloga y me usa para practicar?- Gibby se detendría y daría la vuelta para ponerse frente a Carly al otro lado del sofá mientras con horror decía –Carly… ¿Qué tal si no le gustan los hombres? ¡Por dios, nuestros hijos van a estar confundidos cuando les tenga que contar porque mami y papi duermen en habitaciones diferentes!-

En ese instante el celular de la castaña empezó a sonar, ella lo sacó y era un mensaje de Matt diciéndole que aceptaba y que llevaría a Izzie a eso de las 7pm

-¡Cállate!- Le gritó la chica al gordito quien se detuvo en seco –Va a venir, ya está confirmado-

-Bien- Dijo el chico con alivió y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que mantuvo al sentarse en el sofá junto a su amiga pero que inmediatamente después borró –… Tienes que cancelarlo-

-¿Qué?- Gritó la castaña levantándose de su asiento –Esto es increíble. Me ruegas, ME RUEGAS para que invente algo que los junte a ambos y cuando te digo que sí, que ella estará aquí… ¿TE ARREPIENTES? ¿Por qué?-

-Estoy asustado- Aseguró con pena. Carly volvió a sentarse junto a lé –Esto podría terminar de dos maneras: O muy bien o muy mal-

-Nunca lo averiguaras si no lo intentas. Si te quedas ahí sin buscarla, nunca pasará nada- Le dijo la castaña ya más tranquila y en tono calmado mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico –Si sale muy bien, estarás feliz y si sale muy mal, no estarás tan feliz pero esa sensación pasará. En cambio si no lo intentas… Esa sensación de no saber qué habría pasado, siempre estará contigo y te atormentará, en serio… Te hará doler la cabeza y cuando estés feliz con alguna otra chica siempre te vendrá Izzie a la mente porque nunca tuviste un cierre-

A medida que Carly iba hablando iba rompiendo contacto visual con Gibby ¿Por qué? Porque se daba cuenta que el mismo consejo que ella le estaba dando a él, fácilmente podía ser para ella misma. Carly había estado mucho tiempo pensando en la situación de Brad como su "Pareja ideal" según Mr. Roboto y no sabía que hacer ¿Podía vivir con la incertidumbre?

Gibby quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responderle a Carly –Tienes… toda la razón del mundo… y de otros mundos, incluso en los que aún no han descubierto-

-Lo sé- Respondió la chica sonriendo ligeramente –¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?-

-… Dile a Matt que estás feliz por su decisión y que lo esperas aquí con muchas ganas-

* * *

><p>-… Y la próxima semana tengo mi último examen así que… en unos días salgo en libertad- Le contaba Clerk a Matt aun en la cafetería, ambos iban por su segundo café<p>

El celular de Matt sonó y era un mensaje de Carly que el leyó en voz alta –¿"Estoy feliz por tu decisión, te espero aquí con muchas ganas"? Que mensaje tan… Extrañamente redactado-

-¿Carly?- Preguntó Clerk y el chico asintió con la cabeza. Ella agregaría –Creo que hoy tendrás un día serio pero tema aparte… Parece un mensaje de doble sentido. Quizás esa chica te quiere en su cama- Bromeó la última parte tomando un poco más de su café

-La cama de Carly es muy incómoda- Aseguró para luego seductoramente decirle –Pero si tú me quieres en tu cama, atenderé la llamada-

-Es una cama individual: Si estoy yo en ella, tendrías que dormir en el suelo-

-... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganarme las discusiones?- Pregunto el chico un tanto frustrado

* * *

><p>Matt llegó esa noche junto con Izzie al Bushwell Plaza. Subieron hasta el apartamento de Carly pero antes de entrar Matt le diría a la chica<p>

-Espera aquí un momento ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok- Concedió ella e inmediatamente el chico entró al apartamento de la castaña y la encontró a ella y a Gibby sentados en la cocina ¿Qué hacia Gibby allí?

-¿Por qué está Gibby aquí?- Preguntó entrando a la cocina y parándose frente a ellos –Creí que era una velada, no para que el "Gizzie" suceda, eso es imposible-

-No es para eso- Aseguró Carly intentando con éxito sonar creíble –Gibby solo pasó a saludar. De todos modos ¿Dónde está Izzie?-

-Afuera- Respondió con sencillez –Antes de entrar, tienen que saber algunas cosas. Llamémosle "Reglas" ¿De acuerdo?-

¿Reglas? ¿Por qué necesitaban reglas? Fueron parte de las interrogantes que rondaron las cabezas de ambos pero Matt no les daría tiempo de decir nada ya que solo continuó con las "Reglas"

-No hablen de "Astronautas", Izzie los odia-

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó Gibby enojado y dándole un golpe a la mesa con su puño. A Matt le pareció extraño pero no le prestó mucha atención y continuó

-Si vamos a ordenar comida, puede ser cualquier tipo excepto comida china-

-Está bien, ya había ordenado pizzas de todas formas- Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

-Queda prohibido usar las palabras "Tortura" "Correo" "Manguera" y "Dependencia"-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Gibby histérico levantándose de su asiento –Justo ayer me llegó una manguera por correo y siento dependencia a torturar las flores en mi jardín ¿De qué se supone que hablaré con ella?-

-No hables con ella- Respondió Matt encogiéndose de hombros –Y una última regla: No le pregunten cuál es su nombre-

-¿Su nombre no es Izzie?- Preguntó Carly confundida

-No, su nombre es Elizabeth- Respondió Matt –Y ya mi segundo nombre es Elizabeth así que para evitar confusiones, ella prefiere que la llamen Izzie-

-Ok puedo entenderlo- Decía Carly –Aunque no entiendo porque no Liz o Lizzie-

-Hacen demasiadas preguntas- Dijo Matt cansado de explicar cosas –Iré por Izzie- Y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¡Al fin!- Exclamó Sam con alivio ya que –Creí que esa película nunca terminaría, es muy tonta y no me gustó para nada-<p>

-Es… Avatar- Dijo el castaño con obviedad ¿Cómo es que no le había gustado la película? –Es la película más taquillera de la historia por una razón-

-Si… Por la razón de que la gente es estúpida-

Freddie apagó el televisor y encaró a su novia evidentemente enojado –Ok, algo raro está pasando aquí. Vienes y de repente me dices que tu mente ha estado teniendo mucho en que pensar últimamente, ¡Luego vemos una película y discutes conmigo porque no te gustó! Y no creas que no lo he notado, hemos vuelto a esa etapa de pelear por tonterías como estábamos hace un mes ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ah? ¿Acaso… Viste el resultado de la aplicación y estás pensando en otro que no soy yo?-

Sam solo miró hacia el suelo quedándose en silencio unos segundos antes de ver a su novio y decirle –… Yo no estoy discutiendo- Y es que era verdad, por el tema de la película Sam nunca le habló a Freddie en un tono de confrontación

-No me cambies el tema, Sam ¡¿Viste o no viste el resultado de la maldita aplicación?!-

-No, no lo vi- Mintió la rubia. Freddie quitó la vista de ella para mirar al televisor apagado generando otros segundos de silencio cuando muy calmada continuaría –No soy yo quien está discutiendo, eres tú. Así que... Quizás quien vio su resultado fuiste tú-

-¿Qué?- Se hizo el ofendido –¿Bromeas?-

-No- Hasta allí le duró la calma a la rubia –¡Tú me acusas de que discuto contigo cuando no lo hago y le echas la culpa de eso a que vi quien es "Mi pareja ideal", eres tu quien discute, tu viste tu resultado!-

-Bueno… Te equivocas porque no lo vi- Aseguró, más mentiras

-¡Bien!-

-¡Bien!-

Sam se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir repitió –¡Bien!-

* * *

><p>-Hola- Saludó Izzie entrando al apartamento de Carly junto con Matt quien había salido a buscarla –Carly…- Luego obviamente no recordaba el nombre del chico –Emmm… Disculpa, olvidé tu nombre-<p>

Gibby se acercó al sofá junto con Carly donde ambos tomaron asiento y luego Gibby respondería –Me llamo como tú quieras que me llame, princesa-

Izzie se le quedó mirando raro y le respondería con un incómodo –Okay… Supongo que a partir de ahora te llamaré…- Pensó en un nombre cualquiera hasta que dio con uno –Jeremy-

Carly rió un poco para decirle a la chica –Ven, siéntate junto a nosotros- El único espacio disponible era en el medio entre Carly y Gibby. La chica dudó pero terminó haciendo lo que ella le pidió. Matt se sentaría frente a ellos en la mesa de centro sin perder vista de ningún detalle –Cuéntame Izzie… Tus padres debieron tener mucha imaginación-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó la aludida

-Izzie es un nombre raro-Respondió Carly intentando sonar casual. Si, Matt le había dicho que no le preguntaran su nombre, era una manera de preguntar sin preguntar realmente. Claro que Matt captó lo que ella estaba haciendo pero no dijo nada –¿Cómo se inspiraron tus padres en ese nombre?-

-Emmm… Izzie no es mi nombre- Admitió la chica –Mi nombre es…- Parecía que tenía dificultad en decirlo debido al largo suspiro que tomó antes de mencionarlo –Elizabeth. Realmente nadie me llama así, normalmente es Izzie o Liz pero Elizabeth… Así solo me llaman los maestros y…-

-En fin- Interrumpió Matt –Podríamos hablar de otras cosas como por ejemplo… El clima-

-De acuerdo… Hablemos del clima- Decía Gibby –Izzie… Hace calor hoy lo cual es raro para Seattle ¿Por qué usar un sweater?-

-Me gusta este sweater- Respondió ella, estaba un tanto incomoda con tanta pregunta –¿Hay más preguntas? Porque realmente me gustaría tomar algo en este momento-

Carly se levantó y fue a servirle a la chica un vaso de té, mientras iba y volvía; Gibby continuaría interrogando a Izzie ante la mirada atenta de Matt

-¿Qué opinas de One Direction?-

-No me gusta- Respondió Izzie con seguridad

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Gibby entre ofendido y herido –¿Qué van a decir nuestros hijos?-

-¿Hijos?- Preguntó Izzie sumamente confundida y sorprendida –No me gustas, Jeremy. No vamos a tener hijos-

En eso Carly regresó e intervino antes de que su amigo lo arruinase aún más –Dime Izzie… ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de ser llamada "Izzie"?-

-Porque se puede relacionar a mi nombre y… Amé a Izzie que era el personaje de Katherine Heigl en Grey's Anatomy- Respondió la chica con normalidad tomando el té que Carly le había traído

-¿Te gusta Grey's Anatomy?- Preguntó Gibby desesperado

-Si-

-¡Oh por dios!- Se lamentó el gordito –¿Quieres pensar en el pequeño Grant y la pequeña Amy?-

-¿Quiénes?- Preguntó Izzie sumamente confundida, ese chico era muy raro. Gibby solo se abrió de brazos y con obviedad respondería

-¡Nuestros hijos! ¡Por dios, ni siquiera sabes quienes son nuestros hijos!- Metió su cabeza entre sus manos por unos segundos en que la sala se quedó en silenció para desde esa misma posición preguntarle –¿Cuál es tu comedia favorita en la actualidad?-

-Ummmm…- La chica lo pensaba –Creo que About A Boy-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- El gordito se levantó y diría –Carly, no puedo hacer esto. Ella y yo somos muy diferentes-

-¿Hacer que?- Preguntó Izzie

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó Matt –Sabia que querías que Gibby e Izzie congeniaran, no sé cómo creí que habías abandonado esa idea- Se levantó y le dijo a Izzie –Nos vamos-

-¡Ah claro ok váyanse, después de esta TORTURA que ha tenido que soportar Gibby!- Gritó Carly y Gibby agregaría también gritando

-Sí, Elizabeth; No te necesito. ¡Puedo ser astronauta no DEPENDIENTE de mis padres y no te necesito para eso!-

Izzie que había caminado junto con Matt hacia la puerta, se volteó viéndolos a ambos y con mucha calma les diría –… Son muy malas personas ¿Sabían?- Luego se volteó hacia Matt y le diría –Creí que habías hablado con ellos-

-Lo hice- Aseguró el chico

-Entonces sí, ustedes son muy malas personas- Repitió para Gibby y Carly –No quiero volver a saber de ustedes, nunca. No tolero que alguien se burle de mi de esa manera- Luego volvería hacia Matt para decirle –Vámonos-

El chico le entregó las llaves de su auto –Espérame en el auto- Ella solo las tomó, salió del apartamento tirando la puerta con mucha fuerza y brusquedad

-No te preocupes Gibby, ella es una malcriada- Le dijo Carly sentándose de nuevo en el sofá junto con el gordito

-¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?- Preguntó Matt enojado –Les dije unas reglas, se supone que las reglas hay que seguirlas-

-No es lo que yo esperaba- Respondió Gibby encogiéndose de hombros

-Si ¿Qué demonios pasa con Izzie?- Preguntó Carly

-¿Realmente quieren saber?- Preguntó Matt y repitió –Díganme… ¿Realmente quieren saber?-

-Si- Respondieron ambos solo que en ese instante Carly recordó algunas cosas y dijo –Oh por dios-

¿Qué recordó Carly? Primero: La noche de la fiesta para Gibby cuando le dijo a Matt

_-¿Qué onda con los brazaletes? ¿Nunca se los quita?-_

Segundo: Esa misma noche cuando Gibby dijo:

_-Izzie… Hace calor hoy lo cual es raro para Seattle ¿Por qué usar un sweater?-_

Y finalmente, también ese mismo día cuando Matt les dijo:

_-Queda prohibido usar las palabras "Tortura"…-_

Justo después de que Carly dijese "Oh por dios", la puerta de su apartamento volvió a abrirse y una aun enojada Izzie escupiría con odio las palabras que ella ya se imaginaba

-¿Quieren un chiste? ¿Quieren seguir burlándose de mí? ¡Pues les daré todo el material que necesitan!-

-Izzie, no lo hagas- Le pidió Matt pero la chica lo ignoró y empezó a hablar con toda la rabia y odio que podía cargar consigo

-Bien, empiecen a hacer chistes de Izzie, la chica que ha intentado SUICIDARSE DOS VECES, adelante ¿Qué esperan? ¿No les parece gracioso? Ah claro porque es mucho pedirles que no me llamen Elizabeth porque así me llamaba el maldito desgraciado que me VIOLÓ 3 VECES- Nadie la veía, solo miraban al suelo pero sabían que Izzie intentaba no llorar –¿No es suficiente? Claro que no, a ustedes realmente les encanta un chiste, pues si… Háganlo, búrlense de mí, de la chica que fue violada por su tío e intentó suicidarse cortándose las venas. Adelante, ríanse. Ríanse de la chica que pasó un mes sin hablarle a nadie luego de sus intentos de suicidio, ríanse de la chica que no comió por 1 semana luego de sus intentos de suicidio, búrlense de mi miedo, búrlense de algo que me ha JODIDO la vida, ríanse de mí que pasé 6 meses tomando pastillas para dormir porque eso me impedía tener sueños y era como estar sedada porque si soñaba solo recordaba cómo me violaba. Ríanse de Izzie que aún tiene que ir al psicólogo 3 veces por semana porque aún está un tanto JODIDA por todo el asunto-

Nadie decía nada

-¿Quieren hacer chistes de suicidio? ¡BIEN! ¿Saben cómo se siente cortarse las venas? Pues es increíble, ver como la sangre sale de tu brazo y empieza a desplazarse por ellos hasta sentirte mareada y luego solo desplomarte es MALDITAMENTE INCREIBLE. Pueden hacer chistes de como intento ocultar las cicatrices de mi brazo con brazaletes y usando sweaters porque la odio y me avergüenzo de lo que hice, está bien. Incluso adelante, pueden burlarse de como deseo, de CUANTO deseo con toda mi PUTA MALDITA ALMA que un día suene el teléfono de mi casa y me digan que el maldito de mi tío que está ahora en la cárcel, ha muerto porque eso es todo lo que le deseo: QUE SE MUERA, que lo asesinen de la manera más cruel y perversa que existe porque alguien que viola a su propia sobrina cuando solo tenía 15 MALDITOS AÑOS o a cualquier persona en general… No merece un final bonito-

Ya aquí todos sabían que Izzie lloraba

-Tengo 17 ahora y siento haber vivido más que todos; Se lo que es tener que declarar frente a un tribunal, se cuánto es la sentencia por violación a un menor, se lo que es tener que mirar a la cara a mis padres hoy, 2 años después y aun así sentir vergüenza y sentirme mal con ellos- La chica suspiró profundamente limpiándose las lágrimas para luego finalizar –Entonces búrlense de todo, de mi tortura, de todo lo que quieran… No me importa pero déjenme en PAZ-

-… Nosotros no sabíamos- Dijo Carly en voz baja

-Cuando alguien les dice que no toquen ciertos temas… Uno simplemente no lo hace- Respondió Izzie, luego se dirigiría a Matt para decirle –Te espero abajo- Y salió del departamento.

Carly y Gibby realmente se sentían muy mal por lo que habían dicho, no lo sabían pero si estaban advertidos… Habían tenido un muy mal comportamiento

-Será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Matt caminando hacia la puerta solo que antes de irse les diría a ambos –Creo que ahora entienden porque sobreprotejo tanto a Izzie siendo solo mi amiga… Cuando tu mejor amiga pasa por algo así y no te habla por 3 meses… Sientes la necesidad de protegerla… Y más aún si sientes que pudiste haber hecho algo por ella pero que nunca viste las señales de que algo le estaba sucediendo-

-Tenemos que disculparnos con ella- Dijo Carly a lo que Matt le respondería

-No hagan más daño del que ya hicieron… A partir de ahora todo lo que hagan por Izzie, ella lo verá de la misma forma: Que están haciéndolo por lastima así que nunca los va a perdonar- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada –Adiós. Ah y por cierto... Su tio era astronauta- Y dejó el apartamento

-Somos personas horribles- Diría Gibby a lo que Carly solo pudo confirmar

-Lo sé-

* * *

><p><strong>Si, dije que íbamos a empezar a mover los cimientos de la historia... Lo estamos haciendo.<strong>

**"Ahora Carly y Gibby deben buscar que Izzie los perdone" No, en serio, no los va a perdonar NUNCA; Así es la vida. Lo se, apesta :/**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Al menos un poco porque se que la historia del final es indeseable pero esa siempre fue mi idea detrás del personaje de Izzie. No tanto la violación sino el intento de suicidio pero... Si. Y si, si creo que quien le haga eso a otra persona merece una muerte horrible.**

**Pueden dejar un review si quieren. No es algo obligatorio pero seria muy lindo y muy apreciado por mi.**

**Explicaré las referencias antes de decir una ultima cosa:**

**1) "Izzie" si era el nombre del personaje de Katherine Heigl en Grey's Anatomy y si, tengo un problema con esa serie... Me encanta.**

**2) About A Boy es una comedia de la NBC que actualmente emite su segunda temporada. Es una buena serie, de verdad.**

**3) Billy Beane es el General Manager de los Oakland A's. Hay una pelicula muy buena sobre el protagonizada por Brad Pitt: Moneyball.**

**Explico algunas prohibiciones: Astronauta (Por su tio), tortura (Cortarse a si misma algunas veces), dependencia (A las pastillas para dormir por 6 meses despues de todo), Elizabeth (Su tio la llamaba asi, desde entonces hizo que todos le llamaran Izzie o Liz). Manguera y correo no significaban nada, solo eran para despistar.**

**Creo que no hay mas, quizás me esté saltando una pero no la recuerdo ahora mismo. Es el capitulo con mas personajes menores hablando: Miriam, Adam, Missy, Clerk, Izzie y Christie y debería incluir a Gibby porque en esta historia técnicamente es usado como un personaje menor.**

**Ahora lo que quería decir: Como dije antes, la idea de incluir a Izzie siempre fue poder contar esa historia. Se que solamente desde que regresé he tocado temas que no había tocado antes: Tuvimos un funeral, una fiesta con alcohol, sexo, chistes de pornografía y ahora menciones a violaciones e intentos de suicidio. Lo próximo es matar a un personaje, pronto pasará jajajajja. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy consciente que esta historia ha cambiado un poco la tonalidad a como era hace un año y seis meses. Quizás se lo pueda atribuir a muchas cosas pero... Quizás solo estoy creciendo y quiero tocar temas diferentes. Al menos no soy tan gráfico y eso me gusta.**

**Pueden hacer votaciones para el personaje que quieren que muera, en serio jajajajaja. Aunque ya mi decisión está tomada, solo quiero ver a quien odian (Personaje menor o principal, ambos valen).**

**Creo que es todo y... Si tienen algún comentario siéntanse en total libertad de hacerlo. Gracias por su atención y nos vemos la semana que viene con un capitulo mas bonito y menos... fuerte que este.**


	44. You Are My Clarity

**Hola a todos ¿Como estan? yo cansado de verdad que si. No tienen idea de los milagros que hice para escribir esto jajajjaja. Hace 12 horas no tenia ni 1 palabra escrita pero no queria dejarlos esperando otra semana mas asi que me esforcé y logre terminarlo. Fue dificil porque comencé clases asi que... He tenido menos tiempo para escribir. Ya saben si una semana no actualizo, lo hago en la siguiente ¿Ok? Solo quiero dejar eso claro.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que leen y a las que dejan review. Los cuales responderé ahora**

**Usuario865: Mas tarde te enviaré un DM ¿Si? Alli te contestaré y hablare de otras cosas que creo que te interesaran ;)**

**Tere: Gracias por el review, esta temporada llega hasta el capitulo 71 ¿Habra cuarta temportada o no? Pronto responderé eso, aun hay que meditar un poco y bueno, creo que este cap te resultará interesante jajajaja.**

**danycha2002: Gracias por tu review y... Este capitulo podría gustarte creo**

**Judith: D: Si, no vi tu nombre. No se que me pasó pero igual me di cuenta pues :P gracias por el review y por el apoyo de verdad miles de gracias por esas lindas palabras, me motivan :D**

**Bueno debo decir que este capitulo tiene canción, en mi perfil está el link en la parte de canciones. La canción es Clarity de Zedd ft. Foxes pero la versión acústica por si alguien prefiere no ir a mi perfil y buscarla por sus propios medios así que ya saben, pónganla cuando toque.**

**Al final explicaré algunas cosas**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que es un señor hombre de sexo masculino.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 20 (66 en el total): You Are My Clarity.<strong>

Matt llegaba a la mesa de la cafetería con su bandeja. Ya allí estaban Sam, Freddie, Carly y Melanie

Al llegar hasta allí les diría –¿Saben que es lo peor del mundo?- Nadie volteó a mirarlo –Tener una canción en tu cabeza todo el dia y no saber cómo se llama ni quien la canta-

-¿Cómo dice la canción?- Preguntó Melanie –¿Al menos sabes algo de la canción?-

-Por supuesto- Aseguró Matt –La escuché en la radio de mi auto, solo recuerdo que al final decía algo como _"Hey pretty girl might wanna close your eyes for this. Close your eyes for this" _No recuerdo mucho más pero la melodía era como de una balada-

Todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos pero ninguno sabía que canción era

-Deberías olvidarlo, no volverás a escuchar esa canción nunca en tu vida- Le diría Sam, luego le pondría una mano en su hombro –Debes aceptar la realidad-

-No, no aceptaré eso- Aseguró Matt –Encontraré esa canción. Es que ustedes no la conocen porque no tienen buen gusto musical, solo oyen Nicki Minaj que hace de todo menos música y Ariana Grande que está muy sobrevalorada-

-Con Nicki Minaj estoy de acuerdo, es basura- Dijo Melanie –De Ariana Grande... Quizás si esté un poco sobrevalorada-

-Pero Bang Bang es muy pegajosa- Dijo Carly

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de música?- Preguntó Sam cansada del asunto –No es relevante y a nadie le interesa tu tonta canción, Matt-

-Puedo conseguir la canción… ¿Quieres apostar?- Propuso Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien… 20 dólares. Las reglas, no puedes usar internet para buscar la letra- Aceptó la rubia

-… ¡Demonios!- Exclamó Matt frustrado, ese era su plan –¿Pero si me dicen cual canción es… Puedo buscarla en youtube cierto?-

-Solo si te lo dicen- Aceptó Sam esa parte –Y tienes hasta el final del día-

Ambos se dieron la mano y Matt diría con apuro –No puedo quedarme, tengo que ir a preguntarle a toda la escuela- Y se marchó

-Ni siquiera tocó su comida- Se dio cuenta Melanie

-El tonto cayó en mi trampa- Anunció Sam muy satisfecha tomando la bandeja de Matt y poniéndola frente a ella para comerse su almuerzo

-Como sea- Decía Carly para cambiar de tema –¿Qué harán esta tarde después de clases?- Sam sería la primera en responder la pregunta con una explicación

-Después del almuerzo tengo química y el maestro nos mandará a hacer un trabajo para mañana mismo así que… Seguramente tenga que ir a hacer el trabajo con quien sea que nombren como mi compañero-

-Ok… Sam no- Dijo Carly para luego voltear a Freddie –¿Tu que harás?-

-Mamá trabaja y me pidió que fuese a hacer las compras- Respondió el castaño con normalidad para luego decir con sarcasmo –Así que por lo que pueden ver… Mi día será muy emocionante-

-Aghh- Gruñó Carly volviendo a su almuerzo sin decir nada más.

Melanie ante eso se abrió de brazos como diciendo "¿Y yo que?" pero ella no la veía asi que tosió para llamar la atención de su amiga quien solo le dijo

-Sera mejor que tomes algo, puede ser el comienzo de una gripe-

-No me va a dar gripe- Aseguró Mel con molestia –¿Por qué le preguntas a ellos que van a hacer luego y a mí no me tomas en cuenta?-

-Tienes que trabajar más tarde… ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió Carly con obviedad –Y no voy a interrumpirte en tu trabajo-

-Puedo pedir el día libre- Propuso Melanie –Puedo tomar el día libre hoy, no hay problema-

-De acuerdo- Aceptó la castaña –Nos vemos después de clases, llamémoslo… Nuestra operación secreta-

-Uhhh me siento como una espía- Dijo Melanie emocionada y dando pequeños aplausos de emoción

-Si Matt estuviese aquí… Diría que acabas de tener un momento Liv- Le diría su hermana –Por lo que tengo que preguntarte… ¿Has estado viendo ese programa?- Esa pregunta hizo que su hermana le respondiese con nerviosismo

-¿Cuál programa?-

-Liv & Maddie- Respondió Sam muy seria demandando una respuesta

-No sé de qué me hablas- Aseguró Mel, luego diría –Miren la hora, me tengo que ir- Se levantó de su asiento y antes de marcharse le diría a la castaña –Nos vemos después de clases- Y se marchó

-Ni siquiera terminó su comida- Se dio cuenta Carly.

Inmediatamente luego Sam tomó la bandeja de su hermana y la puso frente a ella –Lo sé, cayó en mi trampa también-

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Preguntó Freddie, no le gustaba que su novia hiciera esas cosas, nunca le gustó pero recién ahora dijo algo sobre ello –Si tienes hambre, ve a buscar más comida-

-Me da flojera, son fácilmente 50 pasos de ida y vuelta- Respondió ella

Carly notó que se acercaba una discusión así que decidió irse –Emmm… Los veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer- Y se marchó

-… Gracias Freddie- Agradeció la rubia tomando la bandeja de Carly y poniéndola frente a ella para también comerse su comida. El castaño solo sonrió, no lo había hecho a propósito pero igualmente le causo gracia lo que terminó sucediendo

* * *

><p>Matt llevaría a Freddie a su casa ya que Sam iba a hacer un trabajo de química y Sam y Melanie estaban en su "Misión secreta" así que solo serían ellos dos. A mitad del camino conversaban normalmente<p>

-… Y entonces recuerdo que Missy le dio de comer a mi perro, ese momento me hizo ver lo grandiosa que es esa chica- Le contaba Matt –Claro… Después terminé con ella a los pocos días pero por otro motivo diferente-

-Matt… Has tenido muchas novias ¿Cierto?- Hablaba Freddie tratando de introducir un nuevo tema

-Nunca se tienen demasiadas novias, Freddie- Respondió Matt intentando sonar gracioso, incluso el mismo reiría al finalizar –Pero si, la mayoría de la gente concordaría en que he tenido muchas novias-

-… ¿Alguna vez le has sido infiel a alguna?- Preguntó con un poco de pena. Matt solo estacionó el auto en el primer lugar disponible que encontró

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido –¿Estás insinuándome que… Engañaste a Sam?-

-No, no he engañado a Sam- Aseguró –No te voy a negar que las cosas han estado complicadas últimamente. Es como un sube y baja pero no la engaño. Sol o quiero saber si tu alguna vez lo has hecho-

-Pues no, nunca le he sido infiel a ninguna de mis novias- Contestó Matt poniendo el auto en marcha de nuevo –Si estoy con alguien es porque la quiero y si de repente me gusta alguien más cuando tengo una relación… La terminó y busco a la otra persona- El chico suspiró, luego se encogió de hombros antes de continuar –Sé que se oye un poco cruel pero no hay cargo de conciencia en ello-

-Creí que alguna vez lo habrías hecho- Respondió Freddie antes de contarle a Matt –Está esa chica June… He estado hablando con ella por Facebook, charlamos por mensajes también y es muy buena chica-

-Ya va… ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Estás dudando de tu relación?- Preguntó él chico sumamente sorprendido –Se supone que tú y Sam son el modelo a seguir, no puedes estar teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos-

-No estoy pensando en dejar a Sam- Aseguró el castaño para luego tomar un profundo suspiro –Siento que Sam y yo estamos en un punto crítico en el sentido de que hemos dado por sentado al otro-

-Eso sucede, pero puede arreglarse- Matt trataba de ser racional –Recuerda porque la amas, recuerda los inicios-

-Lo hago- Aseguró Freddie –Pero vuelvo al presente, al presente en Sam no deja que la toque desde hace como 4 semanas, en que no nos damos un beso de verdad desde hace semana y media, en el que ya ni nos respondemos los mensajes de buenas noches. Algo está sucediendo-

-Freddie… Sam es tu novia, muchos matarían por estar en tu posición- Volvió a estacionar el auto –Debes luchar por lo que tienes ahora. Debes arreglarlo, deben arreglarlo-

-Lo intento-

Matt suspiró y pensó unos segundos –Déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tú y Sam hicieron algo divertido? Me refiero a algo que sea diferente para ambos-

-… No lo sé- Respondió Freddie dándose cuenta de que si, había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de sorprenderla, quizás todo era su culpa. Quizás al Sam acostarse con el… Pensó que ya la tenía segura y que no debía esforzarse más porque ella no se iría pero realmente no era así, se había vuelto básico.

-Alli está… ¿Ves? Es lo que pasa, debes romper la rutina- Le recomendó

-¿Por qué no arrancas el auto?- Preguntó Freddie ya que prácticamente la conversación había muerto y el aún seguía estacionado allí

-¿No has visto por la ventana? Ya llegamos- Le anunció, el también bajo del auto junto al castaño y le diría –Tengo que hablar con Annie así que te acompaño-

Ambos entrarían al Bushwell Plaza, subirían al ascensor y Matt bajaría en el 7mo piso asi que caminó hacia el apartamento de Annie y tocó su puerta quien ella misma atendió

-Estaba teniendo el mejor dia de mi vida hasta este momento- Dijo ella con desprecio al verlo allí parado

-Tambien me alegra verte- Respondió con una sonrisa –¿Puedo pasar?-

-No- Respondió Annie –¿Qué quieres?-

-Es importante, Annie… De verdad- Matt sonaba sincero, tanto que hizo dudar a la chica quien terminó cediendo y le indicó que pasara –Gracias- El chico entró y se sentó en el sofá al que Annie se uniría segundos después

-Bien… Empieza a cantar, pajarito-

-Ayer estuve almorzando con tu novio y…- Intentaba decir Matt pero fue cortado por la chica

-¡Mike no es mi novio!- Exclamó frustrada –Puedes quedártelo si quieres, en serio no me importa-

-Entonces… No te molestará saber que tiene una cita hoy-

-Oh…- Eso si la sorprendió, ella no sabía eso ¿Cómo es que Mike no se lo había contado? Se supone que se contaban todo –Bien por el-

-¿Estás… Triste... Enojada… Furiosa… Rabiosa como Shakira?-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Mike es independiente de mí, él puede hacer lo que quiera- Aseguró que no le molestaba aunque en el fondo si lo hacía un poco

-Y la cita es con… Con… Con Clerk-

Annie se levantó del sofá para gritar –¿CON CLERK? ¿Cómo es posible? Ella es un año mayor que el- La chica daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala –Por lo tanto un grado mayor que el… Demonios, por eso los vi en la cafetería juntos-

-Ah sí, cierto que Clerk va a tu escuela- Recordó el chico –Ya entiendo de donde se conocen. Eso estaba dándome vueltas a la cabeza desde lo supe-

Annie agarró violentamente a Matt de su camisa para sumamente enojada decirle –¿Sabes a donde irán? ¿Dónde demonios es la cita?-

-Si se pero cálmate- Annie lo soltó y respiró profundamente buscando calmarse mientras Matt con sarcasmo agregaría –Menos mal que no te importa Mike- Lo cual hizo que ella volviese a agarrarlo por su camisa de forma violenta pero él logró calmarla –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Su cita es en 1 hora o algo así, se dónde es-

-Me llevarás- Aseguró ella, no lo pidió sino más bien lo dio como un hecho –Vamos a espiar la cita de esos dos… Tortolos- Dijo "Tortolos" con dificultad, como si esa palabra le diese asco.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó para después cambiar bruscamente de tema –¿Tienes algo de comer? No pude almorzar muy bien que digamos-

-Cállate- Le respondió ella sentándose a su lado de nuevo y rodando sus ojos –Y no me importa Mike- Aseguró

-No he dicho que te interesa-

-Bien, porque no me interesa- Annie se cruzaría de brazos al terminar esa sentencia –Solo quiero asegurarme de que él no lo arruine, si… Solo eso es lo que me interesa-

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor… Te voy a creer- Matt trató de ser compasivo, era evidente para el que a ella si le gustaba Mike y más después de ese arranque de celos pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda ni nada por el estilo así que solo decidió seguirle la corriente.

* * *

><p>Freddie por su parte estaba acostado en su cama meditando. O al menos eso se decía a si mismo ya que realmente no llegaba a ningún lado con eso. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar y era un mensaje de June que decía<p>

"_Hey… Dijiste que vivías en el Bushwell Plaza ¿Cierto?"_

Freddie no lo pensó mucho, no iba a ser maleducado y dejar de responderle. No veía responderle como la gran cosa, no estaba haciendo nada malo

"_Si, vivo en el Bushwell Plaza ¿Por qué? ¿Vendrás a visitarme? ;)" _

¿Por qué había puesto eso último? Se preguntó a sí mismo, no se había dado cuenta que lo había escrito hasta que lo envió, se dio un golpe en la frente al notar la estupidez que había cometido. Ahora si estaba haciendo cosas malas

"_Quizás quieras abrir la puerta en este instante ;)"_

¿Qué? ¿Estaba allí? Por dios ahora sí que estaba haciendo cosas malas ¿Qué tal si Sam aparecía? ¿Qué explicación le daría? No podía dejar a June allí afuera esperando a que el abriera la puerta por horas… Tomó una decisión, abriría la puerta pero no la invitaría a pasar.

Se levantó de su cama y llegó hasta la entrada de su departamento, abrió la puerta y no había nadie allí. Quizás solo había sido un chiste de ella

"_Pues no estás aquí, buena broma me has gastado"_

Suspiró aliviado pero en ese momento June llegó a su puerta con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

-No era ninguna broma- Le dijo ella –… Aquí estoy-

-… ¿Quieres pasar?-

* * *

><p>-Matt… Por última vez, ¡No sé quien canta esa canción!- Exclamó Annie harta del tema. Iban conduciendo camino a donde era la cita de Mike con Clerk –Quizás deberías escuchar música más común-<p>

-Lo dice la chica que para ir a arruinar la cita de su no novio se puso una camisa de Foster The People-

-¡Foster The People es una banda increíble!- Exclamó frustrada –Aghhh- Gruño por la misma frustración –No entiendes mi gusto en música-

-Tu gusto en música es el peor- Aseguró Matt –He visto tus bandas favoritas en Facebook… ¿Qué demonios es Parmalee?-

-Es una banda- Respondió con obviedad –¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de música?-

-¿Por qué no hablamos de Mike entonces?- Preguntó el chico con voz melosa pero Annie contestaría con

-¿Por qué no hablamos de Melanie entonces?-

-… Golpe bajo, Annie… Golpe bajo-

-Eso no es un golpe bajo- Annie suspiró y mirando por la ventana concluyó –Quisiera darte un golpe bajo… Pero no soy tan mala como para querer que no tengas hijos-

-¿Tendremos hijos?- Preguntó el solo para fastidiarla pero ella con le respondería

-Sí. Nuestros hijos tendrán mi belleza e inteligencia, de ti solo sacaran lo insoportable-

-¿Te imaginas 2 pequeños Matt por todo tu apartamento?- Preguntó intentando sonar ilusionado. Obviamente solo lo hacía para molestarla

-¡Cállate!- Exclamó tapándose los oídos –Eso sería un castigo de dios- Se destaparía sus oídos para concluir con –Hazle un favor a la humanidad… No tengas hijos-

* * *

><p>-… Y mi mamá me hizo el biberón hasta que tenía 7 años- Contaba June muy divertida y entre risas a Freddie quien también reía –Ella decía que me daba el biberón porque aún era una bebé- Volvieron a reír ambos<p>

Ambos estaban en el sofá del apartamento de Freddie uno al lado del otro –Creo que puede que tu mamá gane a la mía en cuanto a sobreprotección-

June se encogió de hombros –Son cosas que pasan cuando tu madre es doctora-

-O enfermera- Agregó el castaño –Por gran parte de mi adolescencia pensé que nunca me dejaría en paz-

-Si… La mía me dejó en paz cuando le dije que ella era muy vieja para usar pañales… Eso fue a los 12 años- June lo dijo de una manera tan seria que hizo a Freddie partirse de la risa pero ella no reía –Es en serio, use pañales hasta los 12 años… No estoy orgullosa de ello-

-Si bueno… Mi madre me puso en clases de ballet, supera eso-

-A mí también me pusieron en clases de ballet- Comentó la chica

-Si pero es diferente, tu eres mujer… Yo soy hombre, el ballet va más de la mano con las mujeres que con los hombres- Respondió el con obviedad –Las mujeres son más delicadas para los pasos y ese tipo de cosas aunque… Debo admitirlo; Era el mejor en clase de ballet-

June rió ante eso –Bueno, es cierto pero para una chica no es fácil el ballet. Sobre todo cuando eres una chica que parece tener las habilidades danzantes de un hombre-

¿Por qué Freddie iba a negarlo? No podía, de hecho estaba pasándolo bien, se estaba divirtiendo y no estaba haciendo nada malo. Claro, estaba en su apartamento con otra chica pero no estaban haciendo nada que se pudiese considerar como "Engañar". Solo estaban hablando, conversando de cosas en común como sus madres y otras cosas más. No se sentía mal por haberle abierto la puerta a June

* * *

><p>Ya Matt y Annie habían llegado al lugar donde era la cita. Afortunadamente para ellos Mike y Clerk estaban sentados frente a la ventana del lugar por lo que podían espiarlos desde afuera. Matt estacionó su auto al otro lado de la calle frente a aquel establecimiento<p>

-Debo decirlo… Mike pudo esforzarse un poco mas- Decía el chico –Ese sitio es solo un sitio de comida rápida, no es tan bueno para una primera cita-

Annie no quitaba su vista de la ventana –Quizás no es una primera cita, quizás ya han salido antes ¿Por qué no se han dado un beso?- Preguntó de la nada –Es como esperar lo inevitable, deberían hacerlo de una vez-

-¿Seguirás negando que te gusta?- Preguntó para luego fastidiarla un poco –No hay nada de malo en admitirlo, estás en la Friendzone igual que muchas personas-

-¡No estoy en la Friendzone!- Exclamó enojada

-La negación es normal en estos casos- Continuó bromeando –Pero puedes salir de la Friendzone, eres mujer, es más fácil para una mujer salir de la Friendzone de lo que es para un hombre salir de ella-

-Eso no es cierto- Por primera vez Annie despegó la vista de la ventana –Para que un hombre salga de la Friendzone solo debe hacer una cosa: Besar a la chica y ya. O al menos intentarlo sin importar que te rechacé, ya con eso te empezará a ver con otros ojos- Y volvió a ver a la ventana –Pero que voy a saber yo, estoy soltera y no soy hombre-

-De hecho tu teoría tiene mucha lógica- El chico le dio la razón con un tono pensativo –Encendamos la radio, nos vendría bien un poco de música-

Matt encendió la radio y estaba el final de una canción y esa canción decía

"… _Hey pretty girl might wanna close your eyes for this. Close your eyes for this"_

Haciendo que Matt le diese un golpe al volante al momento que exclamaba frustrado -¡Demonios!- Ya que esa era la canción que llevaba todo el día buscando.

* * *

><p>-¿Tu madre no piensa volver a su casa?- Preguntó June aun en la misma posición en el sofá de Freddie –No debería descuidar a su hijo, podría meter chicas a su apartamento-<p>

Freddie rió un poco –Si, mi madre estaría muy enojada si llega en este momento y te encuentra aquí-

-No lo creo, realmente puedo ser muy adorable y carismática- Respondió ella con autosuficiencia –Además los padres tienden a adorarme-

-No lo dudo… Y no solo causas ese efecto en los padres-

¿Qué? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Había coqueteado con ella? Pensaba Freddie, quizás era momento de detener eso y pedirle a ella que se fuera

-… Pero tengo el efecto contrario con las novias de mis amigos- Dijo June tocando el tema de Sam de manera sutil –Usualmente les da por querer matarme-

-Bien… Entonces ya has hecho esto antes- _Dios ¿más coqueteo? Contrólate Benson. _ Pensó el chico al momento en que ella le respondió

-No, de hecho es la primera vez que estoy en esta posición- Sonaba sincera ¿Por qué no creerle? –La aplicación dijo que tú y yo éramos una pareja ideal… Por eso estoy aquí, quería convencerme de que quizás eras un idiota que no vale la pena. Pensé que sería más fácil así-

-Bueno… Ya has hablado conmigo antes aunque no en persona. Creo que ya te habrías dado cuenta antes si soy un idiota o no- Respondió el castaño para luego darse cuenta de algo y preguntar –¿Qué cosa sería más fácil?-

-Olvidarlo- Respondió con sencillez –Imagínate lo terrible que es que te digan que tu pareja ideal tiene novia… Y una novia agresiva que podría asesinarme-

-Sam no te asesinaría- Aseguró el –No lo hará si no se entera- _Contrólate Benson ¡Demonios!_

-¿Enterarse de qué? No hemos hecho nada ma…- June no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Freddie la había callado con un beso, al principio ella se quedó como de piedra ya que no se lo esperaba pero después de unos pocos segundos si cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso que ambos profundizaron hasta que ella rompió ese beso –Freddie… Detente- Él le hizo caso y se apartó de ella volviendo a su posición anterior –Tienes novia, Freddie-

-Lo sé- Freddie se empezaba a dar cuenta recién de la estupidez que había hecho, dejó que le ganaran sus impulsos y no debió haber hecho eso –Lo siento, June… No te mereces eso-

-… Será mejor que me vaya- La chica se levantó pero no pudo evitar darle un corto beso en los labios a Freddie, un roce de labios solamente –Adiós- La verdad, June estaba confundida. Llegó allí pensando que hablando con el frente a frente olvidaría todos sus pensamientos de si debía hacer algo o no pero entonces el la besó y jugó con su mente con eso.

June se fue y Freddie se acostó en el sofá llevándose las manos a su rostro, tapándolo y suspirando profundamente –Idiota- Se dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>Mike y Clerk abandonaron el lugar y tomaron un taxi, Annie le pidió a Matt que los siguiera y él le hizo caso. Iban en persecución. Lo peor es que Mike y Clerk no se habían besado aun y a Annie eso la desesperaba porque la hacían esperar por su sentencia de muerte en lugar de solo hacerlo de una vez<p>

-Espera…- Decía Annie dándose cuenta de algo –¡Por dios, sé a dónde están yendo!-

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó el chico sin quitar la vista del camino

-… A casa de Mike- Respondió un tanto dolida, realmente le importaba ¿Por qué hacía como que no? Estaba cansada de negarlo

-Lo siento- Dijo Matt intentado confortarla

-No es tu culpa-

Después de otro rato llegaron a casa de Mike, aparcaron un poco lejos para que ellos no notaran que habían estado siendo seguidos. Mike y Clerk bajaron del taxi y ambos entraron a la casa

-Ok… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Matt mirando directamente a Annie –Deja de negarlo, te importa, te gusta… Estás celosa, ve allí y reclama lo que es tuyo-

-Mike no es mío- Dijo ella de manera triste –Y nunca lo fue. Solo vámonos ¿Si?- Matt ahora no le haría caso sino todo lo contrario, apagó el auto –¿Qué haces?-

-No nos vamos a ir, Annie. Vas a ir allí y vas a confesarle a Mike lo que sientes ¿O prefieres seguir sintiéndote mal por el resto del año mínimo?-

Tenía tanta razón, no podía negarlo –Bien- Aceptó aunque no muy convencida –Gracias por hacer esto- Le dijo con mucho pesar, es decir, se suponía que ella lo odiaba pero no podía negar que se comportó como un buen amigo con ella ese día. Abrió la puerta del auto y antes de bajar le diría –Ah y por cierto… Tu canción se llama "Close Your Eyes" y la canta Parmalee- Y se fue

Matt lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Sam quien contestó –La tengo, es Close Your Eyes de Parmalee. Me debes 20 dólares-

-Cállate, Matt- Respondió ella –Estoy ocupada, no es el mejor momento. Adiós- Y cortó la llamada, ante eso el chico solo diría para sí mismo

-Qué mala perdedora-

Annie por su parte tocó la puerta pero notó que no estaba cerrada, cosa rara. Asi que solo entró y vio a Mike sentado en una butaca frente a un pequeño piano y a Clerk sentada a su lado

-Ahora- Le dijo Mike a Clerk al notar que Annie había entrado a la casa. El empezó a tocar el piano y Clerk a cantar

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life – Salto de trampolin hacia olas heladas donde el pasado vuelve a la vida_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time – Combates el miedo al dolor egoista, cada momento valio la pena_

_Hold still right before we crash because we both know how this ends – Nos agarramos sin movernos justo antes de chocar porque ambos sabemos como termina esto_

_Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again – Nuestro reloj suena hasta que rompe tu cristal y ahogo en ti otra vez_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need – Porque tu eres la parte de mi que desearia no necesitar_

_Chasing relentlessly. __Still fight and I don't know why – Busqueda incansable. __Todavia peleo y no se por que_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? – Si nuestro amor es tragedia ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity? – Si nuestro amor es una locura ¿Por que eres mi claridad?_

Annie veía maravillada aquella escena, sonreía como una estúpida como quien dice

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends – Paso de largo a traves de un desfile rojo y me niego a compensar el daño_

_It cuts deep through our ground – Corta profundo a traves de nuestro suelo_

_And makes us forget all common sense –Y nos hace olvidar todo el sentido comun _

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we choose – No hables mientras intento marcharme porque ambos sabemos lo que elegimos_

_If you pull, then I'll push too deep – Si tu tiras, entonces yo empujare demasiado fuerte_

_And I'll fall right back to you – Y caeré enamorado de ti_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need – Porque tu eres la parte de mi que desearia no necesitar_

_Chasing relentlessly. Still fight and I don't know why – Busqueda incansable. Aun peleo y no se porque_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? – Si nuestro amor es tragedia ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity? – Si nuestro amor es una locura ¿Por que eres mi claridad?_

Matt también entró a la casa en ese momento y se colocó junto a Clerk y Mike

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? – Si nuestro amor es tragedia ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_Why are you my clarity? - ¿Por que eres mi claridad?_

_Why are you my remedy? – ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_Why are you my remedy? - ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_Why are you my remedy? - ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

Mike, Clerk y Matt cantarían a coro la ultima parte

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? – Si nuestro amor es tragedia ¿Por que eres mi cura?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity? – Si nuestro amor es una locura ¿Por que eres mi claridad?_

_Why are you my clarity - ¿Por qué eres mi claridad?_

Al terminar Annie empezó a aplaudir –Eso fue… Hermoso- Dijo ella

Mike se levantó del asiento del piano y caminó hacia Annie –No sabes lo difícil que fue hacer que cayeras en cada paso de mi plan para traerte aquí- Ella rió un poco –Annie… Estoy enamorado de ti y si, sé que puede que no te haya gustado lo que hice porque lo veras como "Demasiado" o "Excesivo" pero te mereces eso y más y…-

-¿Harás la pregunta o no?- Preguntó Annie cortando a Mike intentando acelerar el proceso. No podía pasar un minuto más, ella quería escuchar esas palabras

Mike suspiró profundamente –Annie Benson… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? La única novia, no necesito otra- Bromeó un poco pero repitió la pregunta con total seriedad –¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-¡Si!- Exclamó la chica con mucha emoción y felicidad –Por supuesto- Y se acercó a su ahora novio para besarlo, en medio de beso Clerk le diira a Matt

-Si aplaudimos ahora, haremos la típica escena en las películas románticas- Y ambos empezaron a aplaudir

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sam llegó al apartamento de su novio quien le abrió la puerta y ella entró muy normalmente y fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer<p>

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Le preguntó ella –El mío estuvo muy aburrido, ese tonto trabajo nos llevó toda la tarde pero lo logramos terminar- Al decir eso, Sam le dio un beso corto a Freddie en los labios. Sam debía admitir que su novio parecía no estar ahí, al menos su mente no estaba allí –¿Sucede algo?-

¿Debía decirle? Quizás pero lo que salió de su boca fue un claro –No, todo está bien ¿Y tú? ¿Te sucede algo a ti?-

-No… Todo está bien- Respondió ella sonriendo

-Excelente-

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, pueden odiarme ahora. Quiero decir que esta es la primera parte de un capitulo doble que sucede el mismo día paralelo a este capitulo ¿Por que? porque este capitulo es FreddieAnnie/Matt y su día. El próximo es el dia de Sam/Carly/Melanie**

**No me odien a mi, odien a Freddie.**

**Referencias, las pocas que recuerdo porque voy contra el tiempo aqui**

**1.- Close your eyes de Parmalee es una canción real, búsquenla y puede que haya una pequeña pista sobre la historia en esa canción. PUEDE QUE.**

**2.- Foster The People es una banda increible y a mi me gusta mucho aunque hasta este momento y por los ultimos 4 años sean un One hit wonder. Aun hacen buena musica.**

**3.- No tengo que explicar que es Liv & Maddie ni quien es Nicki Minaj ni Ariana Grande.**

**Creo que no hay mas, debemos hacer mas referencias pronto.**

**Creo que no es un mal capitulo teniendo en cuenta que lo escribi en 11 horas y media y que de esas 11 horas y media estuve durmiendo por 8 horas, es decir, escribi esto en 3 horas y media.**

**Puedes dejarme un review expresando tu amor o tu odio o tu... Amooooooor. Si, amor otra vez. Calmense, todo esta bajo control, no pasa nada.**

**No se que mas decir, es que ya mismo tengo que subir esto asi que bye. Que estén bien**


	45. Taylor's Angels

**Ya va, ya va. Me ausenté 3 meses y estoy consciente de ello.**

**¿Como estan? Espero que bien, yo muy bien y se que les debo una explicación pero estoy corto de tiempo así que la escribiré rapidito: Yo se que es frustrante para ustedes que leen esta historia el hecho de que me desaparezca tanto y créanme que a mi tampoco me gusta pero deben entender algo: Estudio en la universidad, en una carrera muy fuerte y eso me quita mucho tiempo pero una de mis metas para este 2015 es terminar esta historia y pienso cumplirlo asi que trataré de actualizar cada dos semanas, es decir, una semana si y otra no. Quizás en una termine actualizando y en la siguiente también pero todo depende. ¿Por que no escribí en diciembre? Estaba de vacaciones, es verdad pero no me detuve nunca a escribir y lo siento de verdad pero ustedes merecen que yo sea honesto con ustedes y es lo que estoy haciendo.**

**Ah si, el comienzo del capitulo es como en el anterior porque recuerden que esta es como una segunda parte del capitulo 66 que es el pasado asi que... Si.**

**Iba a subir esto ayer sabado como es habitual pero la compañia que me provee de internet... Me dejó mal ayer ya que andaba sin conexion como hasta las 5 de la tarde y a mi me gusta actualizar mas temprano**

**Vuelvo con este capitulo y bueno, no ha quedado tan mal a mi parecer. Va a sentar las bases para algunas cosillas interesantes que se vienen y era necesario. Espero que les guste y como siempre, nos vemos allá abajo para explicar referencias y cosas varias. **

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider que anda haciendo cosas por ahi**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 21 (67 en el total): Taylor's Angels.<strong>

-Como sea- Decía Carly para cambiar de tema –¿Qué harán esta tarde después de clases?- Sam sería la primera en responder la pregunta con una explicación

-Después del almuerzo tengo química y el maestro nos mandará a hacer un trabajo para mañana mismo así que… Seguramente tenga que ir a hacer el trabajo con quien sea que nombren como mi compañero-

-Ok… Sam no- Dijo Carly para luego voltear a Freddie –¿Tu que harás?-

-Mamá trabaja y me pidió que fuese a hacer las compras- Respondió el castaño con normalidad para luego decir con sarcasmo –Así que por lo que pueden ver… Mi día será muy emocionante-

-Aghh- Gruñó Carly volviendo a su almuerzo sin decir nada más.

Melanie ante eso se abrió de brazos como diciendo "¿Y yo que?" pero ella no la veía así que tosió para llamar la atención de su amiga quien solo le dijo

-Sera mejor que tomes algo, puede ser el comienzo de una gripe-

-No me va a dar gripe- Aseguró Mel con molestia –¿Por qué le preguntas a ellos que van a hacer luego y a mí no me tomas en cuenta?-

-Tienes que trabajar más tarde… ¿Recuerdas?- Respondió Carly con obviedad –Y no voy a interrumpirte en tu trabajo-

-Puedo pedir el día libre- Propuso Melanie –Puedo tomar el día libre hoy, no hay problema-

-De acuerdo- Aceptó la castaña –Nos vemos después de clases, llamémoslo… Nuestra operación secreta-

-Uhhh me siento como una espía- Dijo Melanie emocionada y dando pequeños aplausos de emoción

-Si Matt estuviese aquí… Diría que acabas de tener un momento Liv- Le diría su hermana –Por lo que tengo que preguntarte… ¿Has estado viendo ese programa?- Esa pregunta hizo que su hermana le respondiese con nerviosismo

-¿Cuál programa?-

-Liv & Maddie- Respondió Sam muy seria demandando una respuesta

-No sé de qué me hablas- Aseguró Mel, luego diría –Miren la hora, me tengo que ir- Se levantó de su asiento y antes de marcharse le diría a la castaña –Nos vemos después de clases- Y se marchó

-Ni siquiera terminó su comida- Se dio cuenta Carly.

Inmediatamente luego Sam tomó la bandeja de su hermana y la puso frente a ella –Lo sé, cayó en mi trampa también-

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Preguntó Freddie, no le gustaba que su novia hiciera esas cosas, nunca le gustó pero recién ahora dijo algo sobre ello –Si tienes hambre, ve a buscar más comida-

-Me da flojera, son fácilmente 50 pasos de ida y vuelta- Respondió ella

Carly notó que se acercaba una discusión así que decidió irse –Emmm… Los veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer- Y se marchó

-… Gracias Freddie- Agradeció la rubia tomando la bandeja de Carly y poniéndola frente a ella para también comerse su comida. El castaño solo sonrió, no lo había hecho a propósito pero igualmente le causo gracia lo que terminó sucediendo

* * *

><p>Como había dicho Sam, tenía química luego. Al ser esa prácticamente la única clase en la que tenía problemas y la única que podía evitar que ella se graduase… Tenía que asistir y prestar la mayor atención posible. Así lo había hecho desde que el director Franklin la citó en su oficina para explicarle su situación. Obviamente Sam era floja pero no quería repetir año así que tocaba estudiar y lo estaba haciendo muy bien de hecho.<p>

La clase: Aburrida, como siempre. En eso no había novedad. Sam siempre se sentaba atrás en esa clase pero al menos ya estaba terminando

-Bien… Es momento de conformar las parejas de trabajo- Decía el maestro tomando de su escritorio una hoja con una lista de los estudiantes allí presentes –Estamos prácticamente sobre el tiempo así que… Deben entregarlo mañana mismo y la semana que viene será nuestro examen final ¿Alguna pregunta antes de comenzar a formar las parejas?-

Miriam que estaba a mitad de la clase levantó la mano para con mucha duda en su voz preguntar –¿De cuantas personas serán las parejas?-

El maestro solo se le quedó mirando como queriendo decir "¿En serio?" para responderle unos segundos después –Parejas se refiere a dos, Miriam-

La aludida bajó la cabeza y rodando sus ojos de un lado a otro susurró para sí misma –Dígale eso a mis padres-

Y así el maestro comenzó a formar las parejas hasta que llegó a Sam –Puckett tú vas a trabajar con…- Observó su lista de estudiantes y ya casi todos tenían su pareja pero mientras buscaba con quien emparejar a Sam, alguien se propondría

-Yo quiero trabajar con ella- Quien hizo la petición desde la parte delantera del salón fue Brandon Muhney. Sam al notar que fue el quien pidió eso pensó "Esto no puede estarme pasando a mi" obviamente recordaba que aquella aplicación había dicho que él era su pareja ideal

-De acuerdo- Aceptó el profesor haciendo que Sam rodase sus ojos y gruñera por bajo sin que el profesor lo notase ya que continuó con otro estudiante al mismo tiempo que Brandon se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella y con una sonrisa que ella identificó como seductora, decirle

-Supongo que trabajaremos juntos, Samantha-

¿Samantha? La aplicación podía decir lo que quisiera pero solo con eso empezaba a caerle mal aquel sujeto –Sam- Lo corrigió

-Ok, Samantha. Nos vemos al salir de clases- Dicho esto solo se alejó de nuevo dejando a Sam pensando "¿Qué carajos acaba de ocurrir?"

* * *

><p>-Habías dicho "Después de clases" no "Durante clases"- Protestaba Melanie quien iba caminando por la calle junto con Carly quien sí, la había sacado de clases solo para que la acompañara a su "Misión secreta". Carly respondería a ello sin detenerse<p>

-Después… Durante; es la misma cosa- Aseguró muy tranquilamente –Mel seamos honestas, estamos en las ultimas semanitas del año escolar, ya hemos aprobado todas nuestras clases ¿Qué puede tener de malo escaparnos un día?-

-Ummm…- Melanie lo pensaba pero Carly no la dejó, simplemente diría

-Vamos Mel, seguramente te escapaste muchas veces de clases en tu antigua escuela-

-La verdad es que sí, yo y mis amigas solíamos escaparnos de clases con nuestros novios y…- Mel en ese momento se dio cuenta que Carly la miraba fijamente a ella y se detuvo para completar con un incómodo y muy falso –Íbamos a la iglesia-

Carly fijaría su vista de nuevo al frente mientras retomaba su camino –… ¿A la iglesia?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Melanie solo para cambiar el tema ya que le incomodaba lo anterior

-A un lugar mágico, un lugar sin igual en el que nunca en tu vida imaginarias estar- Respondió la castaña con voz profunda logrando sorprender a su amiga

-Comienzas a sonar como un anuncio de Disney World- Decía Melanie empezando a reír por su chiste pero Carly no lo hizo así que la rubia detuvo su risa –A mi si me pareció gracioso-

La castaña se detuvo en seco y señaló hacia el frente mientras exclamaba con satisfacción –¡Voila!-

Melanie se mostró un tanto decepcionada cuando vio lo que ambas tenían el frente lo cual era una larga fila de personas –Ok… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?-

Carly la miró como queriéndole decir "¿Es en serio?" –Mel… ¿Acaso no viste el web show anoche?-

-¿En serio aun lo hacen?- Preguntaría la rubia intentando sonar divertida pero su pequeña broma no le hizo ninguna gracia a la castaña por lo que decidió explicarse –El web show era divertido al principio, ahora es un poco lamentable-

-¡Seguimos haciendo un buen trabajo!- Aseguró Carly muy convencida –Gibby volvió al web show y lo hicimos comer calamares crudos… Aparte tenemos una sección muy divertida en que yo hago de una rapera engreída llamada Carly XCX-

-¡Ofensivo!- Exclamó Melanie llevándose una mano al pecho

-Gibby está bien, no enfermó ni nada por el estilo-

-Me refería a ti como rapera… Burlándote de la gran Charli XCX, ella es tan elegante y ya lo sabes. ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?-

Carly se dio cuenta que la rubia era fan de aquella cantante debido a su exagerada reacción así que solo cambió el tema –En fin, ayer en el web show leíamos algunos tweets y bueno… Uno de ellos decía que hoy salía a la venta el nuevo disco de Taylor Swift… y aquí estamos listas para comprarlo-

-Pero a mí no me gusta Taylor Swift- Se quejó Mel –… Bueno, no demasiado-

-Pero a mi si me encanta y no quería venir sola…- Carly continuaría con voz profunda, demasiado profunda –Esto se puede poner muy feo Mel. El primer día de ventas del anterior disco de Taylor Swift… Hubo 3 heridos y una chica perdió un brazo. Cuenta la leyenda que la pobre chica alcanzó a agarrar el último disco de la tienda y otros fans se lo arrebataron de las manos tan fuerte que le sacaron el brazo-

La persona delante de ellas en la fila, una chica pelirroja de unos 16 años se volteó hacia ellas para agregar –Es cierto, yo estuve allí cuando pasó-

Aquella declaración hizo que el miedo entrase en el cuerpo de Melanie quien un poco temerosa diría –Así que hoy es el día en que moriré-

* * *

><p>Sam por su parte había terminado sus clases ese día pero no había rastros de su compañero para el trabajo. Genial, por una vez que ella decidía ser responsable, la otra persona no colaboraba. Ese tipo de pensamientos era el que pasaba por su cabeza.<p>

La rubia esperaba por Brandon en las afueras de Ridgeway. Estaba de pie recostando su espalda de la pared mirando la hora cada vez que podía, empezaba a desesperarse.

-¡Finalmente!- Exclamó enojada tan pronto vio como aquel chico llegaba hasta donde ella estaba

-¿Tan impaciente estabas por verme?- De nuevo esa sonrisa seductora ¿Hasta cuándo? Se preguntaba. Brandon no le daría tiempo a Sam de negar a su pregunta ya que solo continuó hablando –Tenia que resolver algunos asuntos, no es gran cosa. Vamos-

-¿A dónde?- Preguntó Sam, es decir, sabía que iban a hacer el trabajo pero no sabía a dónde demonios quería guiarla el, no se fiaba ni un poco

-A mi casa, tonta- Respondió el chico con obviedad –Los aburridos de mis padres tienen una estantería repleta de libros… Nunca he curioseado en ellos pero sé que están allí- ¿Por qué negarlo? A Sam si le hizo gracia ese comentario y lo demostró con una ligera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Brandon –¿Ves? Sabía que no podías ser tan cerrada siempre-

-Aun no me he abierto a ti- Aseguró la rubia empezando a caminar junto a Brandon quien solo se encogió de hombros muy tranquilamente para luego decir

-Algún día te abrirás a mí-

Y si, Sam detectó el doble sentido pero… Ni ganas tenia de demostrar enojo o algo ya que sabía que eso era precisamente lo que ese chico buscaba

-¿Qué tan lejos vives?- Preguntó ella para cambiar de tema y que el camino no se hiciese incomodo

-Es… por ahí-

-Vaya que eres muy expresivo- Sarcasmo de parte de la rubia mientras rodaba sus ojos

* * *

><p>La larga fila de gente en aquella tienda de discos se movía muy lentamente. Melanie estaba aburrida y hasta se sentía ignorada por momentos ya que justo frente a ella Carly y aquella chica pelirroja hablaban anécdotas de Taylor Swift. Melanie estaba tan aburrida que tenía sus audífonos puestos. Incluso había cruzado la calle para comprarse un café en una cafetería que estaba justo al frente y Carly no lo había notado<p>

La castaña se volteó de repente y le dijo algo a Mel pero ella al tener sus audífonos puestos lo único que podía era ver como su amiga movía sus labios sin llegar a entender nada. La rubia se quitó sus audífonos y preguntó

-¿Qué? ¿Recordaste que existo?-

-Nunca lo olvido- Respondió Carly guiñándole un ojo a su amiga como un tipo de broma o juego –Te decía que podías integrarte a la conversación mía con… esta chica-

-Me llamo Jessie- Interrumpió la chica pelirroja a las espaldas de Carly quien no se molestó en mirarla, solo dijo

-Me da igual- Haciendo que la chica volviese a darse la vuelta un tanto ofendida –Entonces Melanie… ¿Vas a mostrar un poco de entusiasmo?-

-Carly… Honestamente- Decía Mel –¿Por qué tienes que hacer este tipo de cosas siempre?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Evidentemente la castaña no sabía a qué se refería su amiga

-Me trajiste para acá… Engañada ¡Creí que tendríamos una aventura épica de esas que son dignas de películas Hollywoodenses!- Se quejó levantando un poco la voz –Lo único que haría esto un poco Hollywoodense es si… La misma Taylor Swift apareciese de repente aquí y eso no va a pasar-

-Estás un poco alterada, Mel- Le decía Carly con un poco de preocupación en su voz –Taylor no aparecerá aquí… No tenemos tanto presupuesto como para tenerla-

-¿Qué? ¿Presupuesto?- La rubia de verdad comenzaba a alterarse un poco –Suenas como Matt ¿Estás saliendo con el de nuevo?-

-No- Respondió con seguridad –Pero alguien tendrá que hacerlo, el chico empieza a desquiciarse, necesita una novia- Melanie asintió dándose cuenta que su amiga tenía razón –Y bueno… No será una gran aventura pero te aseguro que puede convertirse en una. Mira, estoy yo, estás tú, está… Jessie-

-¡Yay!- Exclamó Jessie con genuina emoción

-Somos como los ángeles de Charlie por nuestros colores de cabello- Agregó Carly –Pero no somos de Charlie, somos los ángeles de Taylor-

Melanie llevó las manos a su cara cubriéndola con ambas manos para dentro de ellas exclamar –No lo estás mejorando-

* * *

><p>-Voila- Simplemente dijo Brandon sin ningún tipo de emoción señalando con ambas manos a una casa en frente de él.<p>

-¿Esta es tu casa?- Honestamente Sam estaba sorprendida, la casa se veía un tanto… Lujosa. Podía decir a simple vista que Brandon era una persona que provenía de una familia adinerada.

-No, esa no es. Es la de al lado- Respondió Brandon dejando de señalar esa casa para señalar ahora si su verdadera casa que también era un tanto lujosa, aquel chico vivía en un buen vecindario ¿Cómo una persona con tanto dinero aparentemente, podía estudiar en una escuela pública como Ridgeway? –Es una pequeña broma que siempre hago cuando alguien nuevo viene a mi casa-

-Estúpido- Murmuró Sam para si misma mientras empezaba el camino a la verdadera casa del chico.

Brandon abrió la puerta y ambos entraron directo a la sala de estar, era sin duda muy… Blanco, todas las paredes eran blancas, los sofás también lo eran e incluso muchos de los adornos eran de ese mismo color.

-Wow… La mucama debe sufrir limpiando todas estas cosas- Dijo Sam sin salir de su asombro logrando que el chico esbozase una sonrisa

-No seas tonta, Samantha… No tenemos una sola mucama- Ok, aparte también era una persona que se creía superior –Tenemos 2 y preferimos llamarlas "Mujeres de servicio"-

Si, Sam en ese momento pensó que esa aplicación era todo un fraude ya que… Si Brandon era supuestamente su pareja ideal… ¿Cómo es que no le caía para nada bien? Ni siquiera veía que cosa podían tener en común o como su personalidad se relacionaba con la de ella, nada de eso existía. "Si, Mr. Roboto es un fraude definitivamente" Pensó la rubia antes de decir

-¿Puedo sentarme en alguna parte o no porque lo ensuciaré?-

-Por supuesto, puedes tomar asiento donde quieras… El piso, el sofá… Mi cama- Finalizó Brandon como quien no quiere la cosa

-Prefiero el piso antes que la última opción- Aseguró Sam pero se sentó en el sitio más evidente, el sofá

El chico que hacía de anfitrión fue hasta otra habitación y regresó al instante con un libro de química en sus manos y diciéndole a la rubia –Sabes… Dicen que en este libro hay una foto de nosotros, ya sabes… porque tenemos mucha química juntos- Al terminar de decir aquello ya se había sentado junto a Sam y se le quedó viendo atento a que respondería ella

-Entonces quizás deberías buscar otro libro ya que este tiene muchos errores-

Esos desarmo a ese "Baboso" (Así lo veía Sam) quien solo empezó a buscar en el libro y cambió la conversación –¿De qué tema es el trabajo?-

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas de estar en esa fila interminable e infernal… Finalmente lograron entrar a la tienda<p>

-Siempre me pasa que cuando llego a una de estas tiendas compro más de lo que pensaba inicialmente- Confesó Carly ya con el disco de Taylor Swift en sus manos… Lo decía ya que tenía como 3 discos más

Melanie quien estaba en otra hilera de discos frente a la castaña le respondió con total seriedad –Entiendo, a eso se le llama ser una "Compradora compulsiva" y es una enfermedad-

Carly rió un poco –Lo dices tú que tienes 5 discos encima-

-No puedo dejar de tener el disco de Charli XCX- Dijo Melanie encogiéndose de hombros. Ambas se dirigieron a la registradora para pagar por los discos, de camino hasta allí, Melanie agregaría -¿Sabes?... Quizás deberíamos ir a visitar a Jessie al hospital, es peligroso que se haya desmayado sin razón alguna-

-Si… ¿Quién es Jessie?- Mel se quedó viendo a su amiga como diciéndole "¿En serio?" a lo que esta agregaría –¿Qué? Conozco demasiada gente ¿Quién es Jessie?-

-Aghhh- Gruño la rubia –No era tan importante de todas formas, apenas la conocíamos- Luego pagaron por los discos y al salir de la tienda ya la fila estaba un poco más corta.

Empezaron a caminar y cuando ya iban a una cuadra de la tienda, Carly se chocó con alguien

-Disculpe- Dijo Carly ya que había sido culpa suya debido a que caminaba mirando las diferentes portadas de sus nuevos discos

-No te preocupes- Respondió aquella persona que Carly en ese momento vio a la cara –¿Cómo enojarme con alguien que ha comprado recién mi disco?-

-Es… Eres…- Miró a Melanie –Es Taylor… Taylor… Taylor- Si, ella no lo podía creer

-Si Carly, lo se… Es Taylor Swift-

La menor de los Shay solo seguía balbuceando así que Taylor se inclinó hacia Melanie y le susurró –¿Ella es siempre así?-

-Solo con la gente famosa… Alguna gente famosa-

-Yo… Web show… Salchichas- Decía Carly, cosas sin sentido

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Taylor

-Creo que quiere decir que ella tiene un web show llamado iCarly… Quizás lo hayas visto. Lo de las salchichas no se a que viene-

-¿Aun lo hacen?- Preguntó Taylor genuinamente sorprendida –Es decir, era divertido al principio y todo pero hay que evolucionar- Lo siguiente que hizo Taylor fue tomar el disco de las manos de Carly y firmarlo con un bolígrafo que cargaba y le devolvió el CD a la chica –Me tengo que ir, cuídense chicas-

-Adiós- Le dijo Melanie a Taylor Swift quien comenzaba a alejarse y con ello Carly volvía a la normalidad aunque respirando muy pesadamente

-Wow…- Decía la castaña –Supongo que acabo de tener un orgasmo- Melanie solo rió con ese comentario

-Seguramente. Vamos, tienes que… Asimilar lo que acaba de suceder- Y ambas siguieron su camino. Obviamente Carly estaba sumamente emocionada y no podía creer que tenía un autógrafo de una de sus cantantes favoritas.

* * *

><p>-Creo realmente que el maestro quiere que todos aprobemos- Decía Brandon tipeando algo en su laptop, estaba finalizando el trabajo –Un trabajo solo de 3 preguntas y que las 3 sean tan fáciles de encontrar… es de broma-<p>

-Hey… No te quejes, necesito aprobar esa clase y no tienes idea de cuanto lo necesito- Replicó Sam con un poco de enojo en su voz. Acababan de finalizar el trabajo, ambos seguían sentados en el sofá

Brandon cerró su laptop y la puso justo sobre la mesa de centro y encaró a Sam para mirarla directamente

-Así que… Lo necesitas- Dijo el chico como quien no quiere la cosa –Ummm… Interesante-

Sam solo se le quedó mirando incrédula –Se lo que intentas hacer pero te advierto que no estamos en una porno para que lo que dices funcione-

-No estoy insinuando nada- Aseguró el –Pero te diré lo que pienso… Pienso que esa aplicación dio como resultado que yo soy tu pareja ideal al igual que a mí me salió que tú eres la mía-

Sam sabia disimular así que su rostro no reflejó nada que pudiese delatarle –Estas loco ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy- Hizo el intento de levantarse del sofá pero Brandon la detuvo tomándola de un brazo haciendo que ella volviese a su asiento

-Una cosa más- Empezó a comentar el chico –La verdad Samantha es que a mí eso de mi pareja ideal no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Si me permites ser honesto… No me gusta tener novia, es todo muy monótono y aburrido-

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con este monologo sin sentido?- Le interrumpió la rubia

-Que puedes estar tranquila porque no te diré nunca que dejes a tu novio por mí- Claro y sin rodeos –Pero... Si pasas malos momentos con tu novio, sabes dónde encontrarme y… te mandaré un mensaje luego y así tendrás mi número-

Sam rió un poco pero no de gracia sino una risa sarcástica –No pienso engañar a Freddie, no soy de esas-

-No estoy diciendo que lo hagas… Solo que te dejes llevar por lo que te apetezca en cierto momento- Brandon estiró su mano y la colocó sobre la de Sam quien miró esa unión e inmediatamente retiró su mano, no le gustó para nada eso que había sucedido y nada de esa conversación en general

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Anunció ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-Te acompaño a la puerta-

Mientras iban camino a la puerta… Sam se sentía un tanto extraña, no sabía muy bien como describir la manera en que se sentía. Era sumamente raro.

Brandon abrió la puerta de su casa y Sam salió de ella dándose media vuelta una vez fuera –Supongo que… Nos vemos en clases- Dijo Sam agregando luego un –Por desgracia- que hizo sonreír a Brandon

-Adios Samantha- La rubia se dio media vuelta pero incluso antes de comenzar su andar… El chico la llamó exclamando –¡Hey!-

Sam se volteó y sin tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue tan rápido e imprevisto para ella… Brandon la estaba besando. Si, se estaban dando un beso. Sam no correspondió el beso ya que estaba en shock y quizás producto de ese mismo shock… Tampoco hizo nada para apartarlo. El beso duró unos 10 segundos hasta que fue él quien rompió el mismo

-Ahora si ha sido un día perfecto- Anunció el chico con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que Sam tomo como pedante ¿Pero por qué negarlo?... Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Sam quien solo diría

-Adiós- Y se marcharía

Empezaba a oscurecer y tenía que ir a casa de su novio. El camino de vuelta se le hizo eterno, es decir ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué había dejado que eso pasase? ¿Por qué no lo evitó? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¿Por qué no estaba enojada con Brandon? Porque si, estaba enojada pero con ella misma, es decir… Ella tenía su novio y andar besándose con otros chicos por ahí no es cosa de una buena novia. Y Freddie no la trataba mal ni nada por el estilo como para intentar justificar su error

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su celular que comenzó a sonar, era Matt. Ella suspiró de pereza y contestó. Lo que pudo escuchar fue que Matt le decía –La tengo, es Close Your Eyes de Parmalee. Me debes 20 dólares-

-Cállate, Matt- Respondió ella –Estoy ocupada, no es el mejor momento. Adiós- Y cortó la llamada –Idiota-

¿Debía decirle a Freddie lo que había pasado? ¿Podía soportar su cara de decepción? No, si se lo decía quizás él va a querer terminar con ella, era lo más posible y ella no quería eso pero… ¿Podía aguantar esa mentira, podía ocultarle eso por tanto tiempo? Sacudió su cabeza intentando dejar de pensar mientras caminaba por las frías calles de Seattle, decidió que ya vería que haría cuando llegase el momento.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Sam llegó al apartamento de su novio quien le abrió la puerta y ella entró muy normalmente y fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo de comer<p>

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Le preguntó ella –El mío estuvo muy aburrido, ese tonto trabajo nos llevó toda la tarde pero lo logramos terminar- Al decir eso, Sam le dio un beso corto a Freddie en los labios. Sam debía admitir que su novio parecía no estar ahí, al menos su mente no estaba allí –¿Sucede algo?- Sam en ese momento optó por el "No ha pasado nada" pero era en lo único que podía pensar, en como lo había arruinado todo

–No, todo está bien ¿Y tú? ¿Te sucede algo a ti?-

"No admitas tus errores, Sam. Llevate todo a la tumba, no ha pasado nada" Pensó ella –No… Todo está bien- Respondió ella sonriendo

-Excelente-

* * *

><p><strong>La verdad, el chiste de "Carly XCX" lo tenia pensado desde incluso antes de publicar el capitulo pasado, no se, siempre quise hacer ese chiste<strong>

**Y bueno eso fue todo, se que quizás piensen que no es la gran cosa pero es necesario y se que quizás me odiaran por lo que pasó pero tranquilos... Dejen todo en mis manos que todo va a salir bien**

**Ah si, Taylor Swift... Invitada especial ¿Por que? Porque si, me pareció divertido jajajjajaja**

**Si te gustó, no te gustó, si quieres el próximo capitulo ya, si lo quieres dentro de 3 meses, si quieres que me retire... dímelo con un review, es facil y cualquiera puede hacerlo. **

**De verdad muchisimas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir allí a pesar de todo, a veces creo que son mejores conmigo de lo que merezco pero ese cariño precisamente es el que siempre me hace volver. Gracias de verdad, podría decirles que los amo**

**Aun no he leido los reviews que me dejaron en estos 3 meses que me perdí. Es algo que siempre me pasa cuando desaparezco, me da cosa leer los reviews en ese tiempo porque se que me voy a sentir mal pero... lo hare en un rato**

**Referencias:**

**1) Cuando Melanie dice a Carly que porque odia a Charli XCX si "Ella es tan elegante y ya lo sabes" es parte de una cancion de Charli XCX Ft. Iggy Azalea y esa parte la dice la misma Charli. La cancion es Fancy.**

**2) Referencias al capitulo de Mr. Roboto y eso por si no lo recuerdan**

**Y ya no se me ocurren mas que haya puesto aqui.**

**Lo dicho, espero volver la semana que viene y sino la proxima pero ya saben que mi meta es un capitulo cada dos semanas asi que nos vemos y... si ven que me tardo mucho, fastidienme en el Twitter. Mi twitter es Seddiento. Asi que siganme**

**Adios y miles de gracias por seguir ahi, bye**


	46. Changes And Evolution

**Soy consciente de todos los siglos que me he tardado en actualizar, lo se y lo siento. Ya veo que esto de escribir no va de la mano con estudiar una carrera de ingeniería pero al menos no los abandono para siempre y no lo haré hasta terminar esta historia sea cuando eso sea. Tienen mi palabra de que tendrá su final**

**Si aun existe gente que lee esto, es decir, se que los hay y agradezco que me digan o me recuerden que no he actualizado y que tengo que hacerlo así que gracias. Por cierto tengo 2 PM de Underground Unleash que se que debo responder.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review, de verdad es un gran halago para mi ver sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, se que es difícil complacer a todos pero me alegra que la mayoria de ustedes si disfruten de esto**

**La verdad a mi me gusta mas este capitulo que el anterior que se que fue un tanto malo pero shhhh, es un secreto y queda entre nosotros ¿vale? vale. Y pasa una de las cosas que siempre quise hacer aqui.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider y ya, finito kaboom.**

* * *

><p><strong>3ra temporada, capitulo 22 (68 en el total): Changes And Evolution<strong>

Matt entraba al Bushwell Plaza con un caminar muy animado y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esperó el elevador que llegó a los pocos segundos y se dirigió hasta el apartamento de Carly hasta donde llegó silbando una canción solo conocida por el, le dio 3 golpes a la puerta y escuchó que de adentro la castaña gritaba

-¿Quién?-

-Yo, Matt- Respondió el con tono cantarín

-¡Adelante!- Exclamó la castaña desde el interior de su departamento así que Matt sin dudar abrió la puerta y entró al lugar para encontrarse a Carly, Melanie y Annie paradas una al lado de la otra en la base de las escaleras, las 3 lo veían a el

-Ok… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Matt dudoso pero con manteniendo su sonrisa –Están tramando algo y lo sé-

-Es una intervención- Respondió Annie sin vacilar derribando todo el plan de introducir el tema con sutileza. Las otras 2 chicas se le quedaron viendo como queriéndole reclamar pero ella solo continuó –Últimamente has estado muy feliz y muy cooperativo con todos nosotros y preocupado por nuestro bienestar y… No nos gusta-

Matt rió un poco –¿Cómo que no les gusta? Se llama ser buena persona-

-Eso, exactamente esa actitud es la que odiamos- Señaló Carly soltando un suspiro al final –Se supone que tú eres el impulsivo, estás perdiendo la chispa-

-Eso es ridículo- Aseguró el mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá donde se acostó haciendo que las chicas compartieran miradas de confusión

Las 3 se acercaron hasta él y se sentaron en el piso mirándolo de frente –¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Melanie

-¿Saben cuándo… te enamoras?- Respondió Matt y las 3 chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza –Pues no tiene nada que ver-

-¡¿Entonces para que lo dices?!- Exclamó Melanie enojada por ese engaño –Matt, hay gente en este grupo que cree que te estas portando tan bien con todos porque estas muriendo y es tu manera de irte dejando todas las cosas en paz- Matt miraba a la rubia confundido mientras ella continuaba –Así que deja de bromear y dinos que te sucede-

Matt volvería a cambiar su posición para quedar sentado sobre el mismo sofá incorporándose a la conversación y en tono serio y un tanto enigmático comenzaría a decir –Es algo que he estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo, chicas… No creo estar preparado para confesarlo-

-¡Oh vamos Matt!- Exclamó Annie –Puedes confiar en…- En ese momento miro hacia Melanie y Carly y dijo –Ellas, puedes confiar en ellas-

-¿Y en ti no?- Preguntó Matt enarcando una ceja

-Awww Matt… Sabes que te detesto- Respondió la chica con una tierna sonrisa, se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida –Debo irme, tengo algo que hacer que es más importante que Matt-

-Si Mike quiere tener sexo puede esperar hasta más tarde ¿No crees?- Comentó el chico solo para burlarse de Annie quien abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla diría mirando a Matt

-Mike y yo solo llevamos 2 semanas de novios y yo no soy una zorra… A diferencia de ti. Adiosito- Diría "Adiosito" en tono cantarín y terminaría de irse dejándolos a todos en silencio hasta que Matt en un tono que denotaba dolor comentaría

-… Nunca me habían llamado "Zorra"-

A lo que Melanie riendo un poco diría –Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer- Haciendo que Carly soltase una carcajada y que el chico se le quedase mirando un tanto enojado

-Bien… Lo lograron, ahora estoy un poco deprimido-

-¡Yeih!- Exclamó Carly muy contenta levantando sus brazos en señal de victoria para casi inmediatamente bajarlos y darse cuenta de algo –Ah sí… Eso no es bueno-

-Iré al estudio de iCarly a escuchar música deprimente- Anunció Matt levantándose de su asiento e iniciando un andar muy desganado hacia el elevador al cual llamó ante la mirada confusa de las chicas. El ascensor llegó, el chico entro y las puertas del mismo se cerraron

-Eso fue extraño… Matt nunca es tan sensible… Quizás si esté muriendo- Dijo Carly como si nada

-Nah, no creo que esté muriendo- Decía Mel –Pero debemos descubrir que le pasa, está muy raro-

-¡Eso es!- Exclamó Carly, se había dado cuenta de algo –Cambios de humor: Matt está embarazado-

-Matt no está embarazado, Carly- Respondió Mel sonriendo ya que no podía creer lo que su amiga recién había dicho puesto que parecía decirlo en serio

-¿La menstruación?- Preguntó confundida

-¡Los hombres no tienen eso!- Exclamó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia. Luego recordaría algo y preguntaría –… ¿Aún existe el estudio de iCarly?- Ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amiga –Ok ya-

* * *

><p>Freddie llegó a casa de su novia, sin duda se sentía mal, es decir, técnicamente la había engañado hacia unas pocas semanas. No lo había vuelto a hacer y se sentía muy mal porque quería decírselo a Sam pero sabía que eso terminaría con su relación y posiblemente con su vida. Así que decidía ocultarlo. Claro que June aun le escribía a Freddie y él ya estaba en un punto de no saber qué hacer.<p>

Tocó el timbre y al poco tiempo Sam abrió la puerta, debía decir que se veía algo estresada

-Hola- Dijo el acercándose a ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios que la hizo sonreír tímidamente aunque lo disimuló mirando al suelo –¿Puedo pasar?-

-Freddie… No es un buen momento- Respondió ella con pesar –De verdad estoy en una situación muy… Estresante y mala ahora y…- Su novio la cortó

-Soy tu novio, puedes contarme. Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda y lo sabes-

-Pasa- Le pidió la rubia y así lo hizo el. Entró a la casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar al que la siguió ella quien se sentó frente a él en la pequeña mesa de centro que allí había –No sé si de verdad quieras saberlo-

-Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, Sam- Aseguró el chico tomando a su novia de las manos –Todo lo que te moleste y te preocupe también es algo que me afecta a mí… Porque no me gusta verte así- Y vaya que decía la verdad. Sam agradeció mentalmente esas palabras que escuchó de su novio… Él era tan lindo con ella y ella había sido tan estúpida en engañarlo, pero se había prometido que eso no pasaría nunca más. Pero por eso no estaba así

-No quiero que…- A la rubia le costaba decir las cosas y se tomaba su tiempo, ni siquiera lo miraba a él mientras hablaba, solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas –No quiero asustarte, Freddie-

-¿Por qué me voy a asustar? ¿Tienes problemas de fantasmas?- Al preguntar eso último, el castaño comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados de ese lugar de forma muy rápido, al menos eso si le sacó una sonrisa a su novia

-No, tonto- Respondió ella volviendo a su seriedad –… Freddie ¿Recuerdas ese fin de semana que tu mamá tuvo que trabajar una cantidad inhumana de horas seguidas?-

-Por supuesto- Respondió él con una sonrisa en su rostro –Hicimos muchas… Travesuritas en mi habitación- Sam volvió a sonreír, le hizo gracia la manera en que su novio se refería a tener sexo como "Travesuritas" pero pronto regresó a su seriedad

-El punto es que… - Ella soltaría un muy profundo suspiro preparándose para decir lo que pretendía –Estoy preocupada-

-¿Por qué?- Evidentemente Freddie no entendía

-Freddie, lo que quiero decir es que… Tengo un retraso-

-¿Un retraso de qué?- ¿En serio? ¿En serio Freddie no sabía a lo que ella se refería? Solo eso la hacía enojar un poco

-Verás Freddie… Cada mes a nosotras las mujeres nos llega una visita muy incómoda e indeseable llamada menst…- En ese momento el chico entendió y su reacción fue cortar a su novia con

-Ya va… ¿QUE?- Si, empezaba a alterarse –Pe… Pero eso no puede ser, nosotros nos cuidamos siempre, usamos protección y todas esas mierdas ¿Cómo es posible?- El chico hablaba muy rápido

-Si pero sabes que eso no asegura en un 100% que no ocurrirá algún accidente-

La habitación quedó en silencio. En ese momento la mente de Freddie daba miles de vueltas y realmente no sabía que pensar mientras que para Sam era igual y hasta peor ya que había estado horas pensando en eso. Sería el castaño quien rompería el silencio

-Entonces… ¿Estas embarazada?-

-No lo sé aun- Respondió ella, es que no se había hecho la prueba aun –Solo tengo un retraso de 3 días-

-Entonces… Es muy probable que sea algo normal ¿No?- Dijo esperanzado

-¡Es por eso que estoy tan preocupada Freddie!- Exclamó frustrada y continuaría con el mismo tono –¡Siempre, cada maldito mes es puntual, llega cuando tiene que llegar y ahora… Simplemente… No lo hace!-

-Quizás sea por los fantasmas que hay aquí en tu casa- Lo de Freddie fue solo para ver si su novia se calmaba un poco pero no funcionó, lo pudo notar por su reacción –Ok Sam, esto es lo que haremos: Te vas a bañar y luego a vestir porque vamos a salir-

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué me cambias el tema? No quiero salir Freddie, estoy muy preocupada como para hacer como que no pasa nada-

-Vamos al hospital, a hacerte una prueba de embarazo-

-… No eres muy bueno para calmarme- Anunció Sam –Fredidiota… Deja de…- Su novio la cortó de nuevo

-Lo sé, Sammy. Sé cómo eres, te conozco demasiado bien diría yo y se que si dices que estas preocupada es porque es algo serio. Así que no me ataques, estoy aqui para ti ¿Ok?- Freddie era compasivo, al menos así intentaba hablarle a ella –Ahora ve a bañarte… Y que los fantasmas no te vean desnuda, me dan celos-

¿Por qué negarlo? Eso le hizo gracia a Sam que por más seria y estresante que fuese la situación… Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-

Vaya que había sido una idiota en engañarlo, así se sintió Sam en ese momento ya que él estaba allí siendo tan lindo con ella y ella había fallado. Lo mejor que se le ocurría era hacer como que nada había sucedido pero no era tan sencillo a veces.

* * *

><p>-Han pasado 2 horas… ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a echarle un ojo a Matt?- Preguntó Mel a su amiga Carly quien estaba sentada a su lado, ambas miraban la televisión –Es decir… Estaba feliz y de repente ya no y es por nuestra culpa-<p>

-Es culpa de Annie, no nuestra- Corrigió la castaña como si nada –Yo voto por esperar a que se le pase la estupidez, que el mismo venga hacia nosotras y nos cuente todo lo que sucede… Es la misma estrategia que aplico con los chicos para que me inviten a salir- Finalizó con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo no te invitan a salir?- Preguntó la rubia muy temerosa logrando que Carly cambiase su rostro a uno totalmente inexpresivo –… ¿Carly?-

-… Antes era tan popular- Recordó con nostalgia –¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?- La castaña sacudió su cabeza para olvidarse de sus pensamientos negativos y centrarse en el tema –De acuerdo si, deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Matt-

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y llegaron hasta el ascensor que inmediatamente llegó y ellas se subieron al mismo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el estudio de iCarly y pudieron ver como allí estaba el chico tumbado boca abajo en un puff cantando desanimado

_When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry__ w__hen they see you__. Y__ou said...__You don't know me, you don't even care - Cuando las flores te miren fijamente… __No serán las únicas__que lloren cuando te vean__. __Dices...__Tú no me conoces__, a__ ti ni siquiera te importa_

-Esa canción siempre me deprime- Le susurró Carly a Melanie para luego dirigirse muy animada a Matt con –Hola Matt ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has hecho ejercicio? Estás muy guapo-

-Contrólate- Le diría Melanie rodando sus ojos ya que le parecía muy exagerada la forma de su amiga de querer sacarlo del mal animo al chico. Ambas se acercaron hasta pararse una junto a la otra frente a el –¿Qué pasa Matt? Vamos, alégranos el día a todos con una de tus locuras y di que estas así porque se te acabó el pudin de chocolate o porque se te fue la señal de cable en tu televisor-

-¡Eso sería horrible! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?- Exclamó el chico –Saben porque estoy así: No soy una zorra-

-Annie no lo decía en serio- Aseguró la castaña –Y en todo caso… Si has salido con muchas chicas desde que te conocemos pero… ¿A quién le importa? Aun así te queremos y te aceptamos por lo que eres: Una zorra muy agradable-

-… Las odio- Respondió el chico ya que se estaba empezando a sentir mejor hasta que su amiga dijo la última parte –No saben nada acerca de hacer sentir mejor a las personas-

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor?- Preguntó Melanie ya como un último recurso

-Bueno…- Decía Matt como quien no quiere la cosa –Podrían… No sé, besarse o algo-

-No- Respondió la rubia inmediatamente –Esto no es una película porno, eso no funciona en la vida real-

-Yo bese a una chica una vez- Diría Carly como si nada intentando sonar interesante

-Eso si me anima-

-Eres un cerdo- Aseguró la rubia

-¿Es el día de compararme con animales o que pasa?- Se quejó él tomando asiento en el mismo puff –Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba aquí en el estudio de iCarly- Recordó ya que ni se había dado cuenta. Miró hacia todos lados y continuó –¿Por qué tiene tanto polvo? Pareciese que nadie ha entrado aquí desde… Finales de 2012-

-¡Vale, ya entendí! ¡El web show ha perdido audiencia pero dejen los chistes sobre lo poco que todos saben del show últimamente!- Exclamó Carly muy molesta cruzándose de brazos al final

-¿iCarly? ¿Aún lo hacen?- Preguntó Melanie pero solo para molestar a su amiga, cosa que logro ya que esta rodó sus ojos mientras soltaba un gruñido. Al menos eso sí hizo reír al chico un poco.

* * *

><p>-¿Y bien?- Preguntaba Freddie a Sam quien recién volvía a la sala de espera de ese hospital tras hacerse la prueba de embarazo<p>

-Dicen que debo esperar una hora- Respondió la rubia sentándose al lado de su novio y soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro –Debimos haber comprado una prueba de embarazo en la farmacia y listo, no hay que esperar mucho con ellas-

-Sí, pero esta prueba es más confiable- Dijo Freddie con seguridad –Aparte… Sabes cómo era mi madre durante gran parte de mi adolescencia: Tanta sobreprotección hacia mi le hizo ir muchas veces a las farmacias por lo que se hizo amiga de todos los farmacéuticos de la zona así que seguramente mi madre se enteraría si fuésemos a comprar una prueba de embarazo-

-Ummm… Ya entiendo pero ¿No es este el hospital donde trabaja la loca de tu madre?-

-No, no es en este- Respondió llevándose sus manos al rostro, estaba muy estresado por la situación –Y no le digas loca, respétala un poco ¿Si?-

-De acuerdo… Corrijo entonces: La desquiciada de tu madre- El castaño ante esto se recostó en su asiento y suspiró cansado de ese tipo de comentarios lo cual Sam notó –Sabes que solo intento no pensar en los resultados y… distraer a mi cerebro de ello ¿Cierto?-

-Lo sé pero es algo muy serio, Sam- Le recordó –No estamos listos para ser padres-

-¡Lo sé!- Exclamó ella

-¿Saben que no son los únicos en la sala, verdad?- Dijo un señor de unos 35 años que estaba sentado frente a ellos leyendo una revista

-¡Cállese!- Exclamaron ambos

-Adolescentes calenturientos- Murmuró aquel señor pero la pareja no le prestó más atención y volvieron a su conversación

-Quizás estemos sobre reaccionando un poco, es decir… Es posible que sea solo una falsa alarma, esas cosas suceden- Freddie trataba de ser racional –Eso es, estamos exagerando. Todo está bien-

-Ok… ¿Pero qué tal si todo no está bien?- Preguntaba Sam –¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué haremos?-

-El va a huir, cariño. Huirá- Aseguró el mismo señor de antes, solo quería sabotear el momento

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó el castaño para con el señor y luego mirando a Sam directamente a los ojos y tomándola de las manos repetiría –Claro que no, no te dejaría sola con algo asi… Nunca- Y posteriormente le besó las manos

-Awwww- De nuevo aquel señor interrumpiendo

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Preguntó Sam al adulto ya que estaba cansada de tantas interrupciones tontas, el señor respondería

-No, mi pasatiempo es venir a hospitales a ver parejas adolescentes sufrir con sus pruebas de embarazo- Si, sarcasmo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Carly, Matt ponía a las chicas a que le hiciesen favores como prepararle un sándwich y gaseosas a temperatura especifica de 15 grados centígrados solo para según el "Sentirse mejor" pero claro, ya las chicas se daban cuenta de lo que hacia, se aprovechaba de la situación<p>

-¿Qué tal tu gaseosa?- Preguntó Carly con mucha rabia contenida. Matt que en ese momento sorbía su refresco, dejó de hacerlo para responder

-Ummmm… Bien, pero creo que está a 16 grados y no a 15-

-¡Deja de jugar con nosotras!- Ambas estaban hartas de ese asunto pero Melanie fue quien lo expresó –¿Nos dirás que sucede si o no? La historia completa-

El chico suspiró resignado, eso no podía durar para siempre –De acuerdo…- Las chicas se sentaron de frente a él para escuchar su historia –Me molestó que Annie dijese que soy una zorra porque no lo soy… Es más, últimamente me he estado portando muy bien porque… Conocí a alguien-

-Awwww- Ambas dijeron pero luego inmediatamente cambiaron aquello para volver a decir al unísono –Espera ¿Qué?-

-Es una bonita historia si quieren escucharla- Ambas se quedaron expectantes esperando que Matt continuase su historia –Pues… Mi auto estuvo en el mecanico hace como 3 semanas y en ese tiempo no me quedó otra opción que usar el metro… ¿Han visto ese anunció en la estación que es la imagen de una chica sosteniendo un café?-

-Aja- Respondieron ambas

-Pues un día alguien le dibujó encima una nube y lluvia que le caía encima a la chica de la valla publicitaria y entonces pensé "Quien hizo esto debe ser muy pesimista o ha tenido un muy mal día"- Contaba el chico con mucho ánimo –Así que le dibuje un paraguas a la chica para que la protegiese de la lluvia, como queriéndole decir a la persona que dibujó las nubes en primer lugar que no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, siempre hay solución para todo-

-Muy bonito y muy profundo pero no nos has dicho como la conociste- Recordó Melanie

-Ya llegaremos allí- Aclaró Matt –El punto es que al día siguiente cuando fui, la misma persona había dibujado algo más a esa publicidad, dibujó un taxi que pasaba sobre un charco de agua que evidentemente empaparía a la chica y entonces yo dibuje a un chico al lado de la chica para que el empapado fuese él y no ella-

-¿Cómo sabes que quien dibujaba era la misma persona? Hay muchos graciosos por allí- Preguntó Carly

-Firmó cada dibujo con una "S"- Respondió el chico y continuaría –En fin, no sé porque pero entre la chica de la publicidad y mi dibujo del chico, dibujé un signo de interrogación y al día siguiente al volver… Ella convirtió mi signo de interrogación en un corazón y luego…- En ese momento Melanie lo cortó exclamando

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!-

-¡Melanie!- Gritó la castaña a modo de regaño –¿Por qué lo insultas? Es su historia de amor-

-¿Historia de amor?- Preguntó la rubia incrédula –Está jugando con nosotros, todo lo que acaba de decir es del video musical "Bad day" de Daniel Powter-

-¡Demonios!- Maldijo entre dientes el chico ya que habían descubierto su plan –De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Las estaba engañando porque no quería decir la verdadera razón de mi felicidad y mi posterior desanimo-

-Exigimos la verdad- Demandó la rubia –O te ataremos a una silla y te torturaremos hasta que nos la digas, tú sabes: Al estilo CIA-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Se rindió el, luego suspiraría derrotado para comenzar su historia real

* * *

><p>La sala de espera ya estaba vacía a excepción de Sam y Freddie, eran los únicos que seguían allí y estaban sumamente nerviosos lo cual se notaba a leguas<p>

-Puckett, Sam- Dijo alguien desde la recepción, era una de las enfermeras. Ya tenían los resultados. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron muy rápido hasta recepción, prácticamente corrieron para llegar allí donde la enfermera les entregó un sobre que la rubia tomó

La pareja salió del hospital y aun ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrir el sobre, es decir, lo que estaba allí dentro podría cambiar definitivamente sus vidas, no era fácil.

-Sam… Sabes que tenemos que abrirlo, no podemos simplemente…- La chica lo cortaría con un muy sincero

-Tengo miedo-

Eran muy raras las ocasiones en que Sam diría algo asi, prácticamente nulas. Freddie no podía recordar ninguna otra ocasión en que su novia hubiese reconocido que estaba asustada. En ese preciso instante el chico recordó lo mucho que amaba a esa chica, es decir, siempre lo supo pero es como si hubiese descuidado ese aspecto. Ya no quería hacerlo más, sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto o mejor dicho, con la persona correcta.

-Está bien- Dijo el tratando de calmarla mientras le brindaba un abrazo y ella hundía su rostro en el pecho de su novio –Todo va a estar bien, diga lo que diga esa prueba… Yo estaré aquí para ti-

Estuvieron un rato allí parados en medio del abrazo por un cierto tiempo, no les importaba nada más, solo el otro. Finalmente luego de unos minutos se separaron, Sam se limpió sus ojos con sus manos porque si, había soltado algunas lágrimas durante ese abrazo

Decididamente la rubia abrió el sobre, sacó de él un papel y su rostro se mostró sonriente inmediatamente

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Freddie, no podía mas con tanta incertidumbre

-… Seguiremos sin ser padres- Respondió con una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro. El castaño también comenzaría a sonreír de felicidad y de alivio e inmediatamente volvería a abrazar a su novia muy fuerte para después besarla en los labios muy intensamente como hacía tiempo sentía que no hacia

-Te amo- Le susurró el chico a la rubia una vez se rompió el beso –Te amo, te amo, te amo ¡Te amo!- Sin duda, estaba feliz

-También te amo- Al decir eso, ella volvió a besarlo. Vaya que amaba a ese idiota y era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento

* * *

><p>-Cuando Annie me llamó "Zorra"- Contaba Matt –No pude evitar sentir… Nostalgia ¿Saben?-<p>

-¿Nostalgia?- Preguntó la menor de los Shay –¿Por qué?-

-Por algo que todos en el fondo sabemos pero que ninguno quiere decir que está allí… Todo está cambiando, chicas y eso no se puede negar-

-Se mas explicito- Le pidió Melanie muy interesada en su punto de vista

-… Nos graduaremos en 3 semanas, ese es el gran cambio, la gran "Evolución" a la que nos hemos referido mucho últimamente- Se explicaba Matt –Me deprimí porque sé que no habrán muchas más oportunidades en que Annie me moleste, sé que no habrán muchas más oportunidades para andar con ustedes porque…-

Melanie cortaría a Matt dándose cuenta de a donde se dirigía –La universidad- Al decir eso, un silencio abrumador se hizo presente en el estudio de iCarly

-Exacto- Respondió el chico –Y por eso era mi alegría… Fui aceptado en Brown University para estudios audiovisuales- Nadie le decía nada –Chicas, sabemos que las cosas tienen que cambiar eventualmente, muchos de nosotros no vamos a ir a la misma universidad, quizás ninguno de nosotros vaya a la misma universidad… Así es la vida-

-… Tengo 5 respuestas de universidades y las tengo desde hace al menos una semana- Confesó Melanie –Aun no he podido abrir las cartas por miedo a… ver lo que hay allí dentro y porque… El cambio me aterra-

-El cambio es bueno, Melanie… No le huyas al cambio- Le decía Matt –Es parte natural de la vida- Todo era incomodo pero el chico no quería que todo quedase así de desanimado así que intentó salvar el momento –Pero aún faltan unas semanas para la graduación y luego unos 3 meses más para que comencemos la universidad, debemos aprovecha el tiempo que se nos brinda para estar juntos-

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué tenerle miedo a los cambios? Sí, es algo nuevo que puede salir bien como también puede salir mal pero… Quedarse siempre igual es como la muerte en vida, no pasa nada allí en tu zona de confort. Debes salir, conocer gente nueva, explorar el mundo… Todo es un constante cambio<em>

Esa noche Freddie llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a June quien le contestó y el solo le dijo –Lo siento, lo que pasó fue… Solo un error, no debí hacerlo y siento que te falté el respeto a ti y a mi novia y… No me gusta eso así que perdóname pero no puede volver a pasar-

Ella se quedó unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que finalmente –Siempre te dije que pasaría lo que tu quisieses, Freddie y… Me gustas pero si esa es tu decisión… Yo la respeto. Quizas tengamos nuestra oportunidad en un futuro-

* * *

><p><em>Los cambios forjan nuestra verdadera personalidad, nos obliga a adaptarnos a las situaciones que se nos presentan y es allí donde te sientes realmente vivo. Haciendo cosas nuevas, mejorando cada día mas pero lo más importante: VIVIENDO<em>

Melanie llegó a su casa, entró a su habitación donde colocó música a un volumen muy alto y se sentó en su cama, sacó 5 cartas de su mesita de noche, se acostó, suspiró profundamente para luego comenzar a abrir aquellas cartas una por una

_Y es que al final de todo ¿Dónde estaríamos sin los cambios? ¿Sin la evolución? ¿Sin situaciones nuevas? No tendríamos nada, ni amigos, ni experiencias curiosas, ni historias que contar._

_Y es que es un error pensar que las cosas siempre van a ser igual._

_Que vivan los cambios y que vengan, siempre serán bienvenidos._

* * *

><p><strong>Si, siempre quise que Sam y Freddie se llevasen un susto de embarazo, creo que es muy normal. A muchos amigos les ha pasado jajajajjaa.<strong>

**Me duele mucho la cabeza, al momento de escribir esto son las 2 de la mañana y lo subire tan pronto me levante.**

**No, Matt no va a morir. El personaje que morirá, creo que sera en el proximo capitulo. ¡Esta muerto ahora! (Chiste interno, yo me entiendo)**

**Lo bueno de actualizar a principios de mes es que tengo toooodo el resto del mes para cumplir con lo de "Minimo dos actualizaciones al mes":D**

**Las referencias:**

**1) La cancion que canta Matt es "Boston" de Augustana (Un one hit wonder cualquiera)**

**2) Lo dice durante el capitulo pero igual, la historia de la chica y los dibujos que se inventó Matt si es del video "Bad day" de Daniel Powter el cual recomiendo que vean si no lo han visto aun (Un one hit wonder cualquiera)**

**3) En ese video eso no pasa pero aca Matt dice que el sabia que le dibujaba la misma chica porque firmaba con una "S" y es asi porque la chica del video es una actriz cuyo nombre comienza con S: Samaire Armstrong.**

**4) Brown university es real, si ofrecen esa carrera? No lo se, pero es un fic. Que ese secreto quede entre nosotros tambien**

**5) La parte esa de que pareciese que nadie entra al estudio de iCarly como desde finales del 2012 es un chiste sobre lo poco que utilizo el web show dentro del fic Y porque la serie real iCarly terminó a finales de 2012.**

**Y bueno ya, mucho por hoy**

**Gracias a todos por aguantarme de nuevo y si puedes, deja un review que será bien recibido. Muchos abrazos y gracias por seguir alli**

**Bye.**


End file.
